Amor En Yakuza
by PuccaLv
Summary: UA Sakuno estará en el lugar y hora equivocada envuelta en una desastrosa escena, conociendo a Ryoma en las peores circunstancias. Luz y oscuridad se verán enfrentadas en dos disimiles personas.
1. En Un Parpadear

Hola a todos, yo nuevamente por estos lados con otra de mis locas historias, esta también será un UA e intentare no modificar muchos las personalidades de los personajes, los reconocerán eso es lo importante, aunque tomen en cuenta que la vida que se vive influye en las personas y sus actos, pero siempre haré un esfuerzo por no desviarme mucho.

Y como mis otros dos fics, este también será RyoSaku (pareja que siempre me inspira) la temática se basará en drama, misterio y romance, quizás un tanto más oscuros que las anteriores por el bajo mundo en que se desarrollara la historia. Seguro odiarán a mas de alguno, pero a mi el drama me sale solito y tan fácil de escribir que no puedo evitar que sea el protagonista de mis historias. Ya mucha palabrería por hoy, más abajito una aclaración para quienes no sepan bien que significa el título.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_Para quienes no sepan, Yakuza equivale a la mafia japonesa, aunque en muchos aspectos es similar a la mafia occidental, en Japón esta organización controla muchos ámbitos de la sociedad (política, empresas, policía, etc) y es fácilmente reconocida por la sociedad nipona, pues sus negocios son indentificables por unas placas en las entradas, aunque ahora eso ha ido cambiando un poco, de todos modos muchos de esos oscuros negocios ahora son verdaderas empresas "legales"._

_Los miembros son reconocibles por ir siempre vestidos de trajes negros y transportarse en lujosos autos oscuros; así también el honor (como los antiguos samurai) es parte de cada familia, quienes traicionan aunque sea una vez sus reglas son sacados de estas, no siempre eliminados._

* * *

**AMOR EN YAKUZA**

"_La luz y la oscuridad reflejada en dos personas"_

1.- EN UN PARPADEAR

"_Estar en el lugar equivocado, a la hora incorrecta y rodeado de un mundo desconocido,_

_Puede cambiar el curso de la vida de cualquiera"_

Así da comienzo a esta historia, en tan solo un día o mejor dicho en tan solo unos minutos, la vida de una joven mujer cambiará irremediablemente hacia un mundo que jamás imaginó conocer. Arrastrada por las circunstancias tendrá que enfrentar su destino, ya que ignorarlo no es opción, sin embargo, aceptarlo no será sencillo.

Una relación entre un hombre y una mujer será puesta a prueba, dos polos opuestos que deberán convivir involuntariamente, una odisea entre luz y oscuridad el camino que escojan definirá sus vidas para siempre, las opciones de estar juntos o separados es una posibilidad que los venideros sucesos podrán responder. Aunque todavía es pronto para que sepan eso.

La oscuridad, representada fielmente por un joven nacido bajo el poderoso clan Yakuza Seigaku, en la privilegiada primera familia denominada los Echizen, arrastrando consigo toda la responsabilidad y exigencia que inevitablemente implica nacer en este círculo. Criado con la frialdad necesaria para ser un digno miembro de la familia, en un mundo donde las normas de convivencia son muy diferentes a las conocidas por la sociedad normal.

Apenas con 22 años, Echizen Ryoma, un hombre de apariencia envidiable a vivido envuelto en un ambiente en donde la moralidad y los sentimientos son un estorbo el cual es imperioso evitar, pues lo único real es el poder conseguido a través del dinero, por tanto todo en este mundo es negociable incluyendo algo tan intangible como los sentimientos.

La luz, su contraparte aquello de lo cual carece pero que indudablemente se verá obligado a conocer. Una bella mujer nacida en un lecho familiar normal, aunque siendo apenas una adolescente solo será cuidada por su única abuela, quien le enseñará a sobrevivir en un mundo tan hostil principalmente con personas bondadosas y sinceras como ella.

Gracias a las herramientas que su abuela le entregó, Ryusaki Sakuno, a sus 22 años posee un modesto negocio que le permite vivir plácidamente, rodeada de infinidad de aromas se desarrolla en el oficio de perfumista, creando diversas fragancias para despertar en las personas sensaciones memorables de sus vidas o simplemente deleitarlas con nuevas emociones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo volteo de cabeza, en un minuto se encontraba ordenando su apacible y sencillo local de perfumes, al instante siguiente se hallaba en una desastrosa escena no lejos de su trabajo. Intentando recordar en estos momentos que sucedía era infructuoso, ya que su mente había bloqueado cualquier acceso a sus recuerdos, vagas imágenes veía en su cabeza pero que rápidamente eran selladas por su conciencia.

Trato de divisar donde se encontraba así lograr recordar que estaba sucediendo, con temor observaba su alrededor. Un angosto callejón desolado que estaba delimitado por las rígidas edificaciones que se alzaban imponente en lo alto, a penas y la luz alcanzaba a llegar a ella; una perturbadora atmósfera parecía gobernar el lugar, a lo lejos podía reconocer como el mundo seguía su curso, el distorsionado ruido del gentío logró romper el instante de silencio que por un momento la dejo sin respiración.

Todavía aturdida no comprendía lo sucedido, hasta que un extraño peso y calidez en sus manos la alerto. Alzando por inercia la extremidad observó como su nívea y tersa piel estaba teñida de un oscuro carmesí, un líquido ajeno a ella que le hicieron temblar en el acto, palideciendo aún más su rostro desencajado por el temor, no logrando entender que ocurría, mas ofuscada aún al darse cuenta que cargaba con presión un arma ¿cómo llegó eso a sus manos?

-Ryusaki-san – una senil voz llegaba a sus debilitados sentidos – Ryusaki-san – con un temblor más pronunciado en cada letra.

La lentitud es sus reacciones le impedían localizar claramente aquella voz que insistía en su nombre. Con suma dificultad logró que sus ojos bajaran al llamado, consiguiendo reconocer a quien le hablaba, un anciano de canosos cabellos con unos inconfundibles ojos ámbar, le balbuceaban unas palabras.

-Ryusaki-san, perdóneme – alcanzó a entender – por favor… perdóneme – en penas un agónico sonido.

Las lágrimas salían sin consideración por sus acuosos ojos carmesí, no consiguiendo responder a esa súplica de angustia, pues sus sentidos colapsaban en su ser impidiendo que reaccionara a cualquier estimulo, su voz había sido anulada por el pánico. Observar a ese hombre empapado en sangre apoyado en sus piernas le impedía distinguir la realidad.

Un estrepitoso ruido interrumpió la tétrica escena, aunque no reconoció qué o de dónde provenía… hasta que sus largos cabellos rojizos fueron jalados con rudeza, sin embargo ni siquiera el dolor la hicieron gritar solo sus pupilas acuosas lograron divisar a su captor… mismos ojos… mismo color… pero un odio aberrante la hicieron estremecerse.

-Perra ¿cómo te atreviste? – fueron las demandantes palabras que alcanzó a escuchar.

-R-ryo… ma – una débil voz lo llamó.

-Abuelo – respondió, pero sin soltar los cabellos de la mujer – esta maldita ramera…

-Calla – ordenó el anciano – escucha – emitiendo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó de mala gana.

Sabiendo lo debilitado que se encontraba su abuelo, obedeció a su mandato agachándose a su altura para conseguir oír lo que este tenía que decir. Eso sí, sin disminuir en ningún momento la presión ejercida al sostener los cabellos de la chica, con cero consideración por ella.

-Tendrás… que… protegerla – emitió en dificultoso suspiro, sobresaltando a su nieto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – con algo de desconcierto en su voz, pero la mano de su abuelo se aferró a su camisa negra.

-Protégela – suplico con su último aliento de vida.

Al instante sus ojos perdieron emoción anunciando el fin de su existencia. La bulla de la ciudad volvería a invadir el callejón, aquel joven intentaba distinguir los hechos agarrando con una mano a la chica de rojiza cabellera, a sus pies yacía sin vida su abuelo y unos metros más allá había otro cadáver… ¿qué había ocurrido¿Quién era esta mujer¿Por qué tenía que protegerla?

-¿Quién eres? – Espetó con odio en sus ojos, mientras la tomaba amenazante por el cuello – responde maldita ramera – exigió con vehemencia, solo un seco ruido se sintió al caer el arma que todavía sostenía Sakuno.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que por más insultos o cualquier otro tipo de agresión que usase contra ella sería en vano. Sino fuera por que lograba percibir su respiración aseguraría que era un cadáver más, sus ojos inexpresivos y su palidez cadavérica le daban a Sakuno un aspecto deplorable incapaz de reaccionar en ese momento.

En apenas unos segundos ideó unas cuantas hipótesis en su mente, aunque lo mas seguro era algún ajuste de cuentas entre familias y esta prostituta que estaba a su lado tenia algo que ver, quizás ella había traicionado a su abuelo, no obstante, tener que velar por su seguridad le inquietaban no logrando convencerse de que esa ahora era su realidad.

-¡Ryoma! – un grito a sus espaldas lo alarmó - ¿qué mierda sucedió aquí? – cuestionaba impresionado uno de sus hombres al ver quien yacía muerto.

-Hasta que llegaron – espetó furioso, como inculpándolos a ellos de lo sucedido.

-Lo sentimos, pero tuvimos que evadir a unos policías – se excusó avergonzado, convencido que esa justificación era una burla.

La ira en los ojos de su jefe le hizo callar, volteando hacia sus hombres para que investigaran los hechos. Todos los presentes se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes, un grupo de sujetos casi uniformados de negro se inmiscuían entre sus superiores con suma prudencia, temiendo que Ryoma se desquitara con ellos.

-¡Momoshiro! – llamó con rudeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Verifica quien es el otro – señalando el muerto que aún no reconocían.

-Claro – acató rápidamente.

La mano derecha de Ryoma, Takeshi Momoshiro, un hombre de gran porte con cabellos negros en punta y unos característicos ojos violetas. Su personalidad era alegre y extrovertida contrastando con facilidad con la de su amigo, tan fría y distante pero se amoldaban bien por conocerse desde la infancia, ya que Takeshi pertenecía a una de las familias de Seigaku que se encargaba de servir a los Echizen.

Obedeciendo caminó raudo hacia el cadáver que debía identificar; acostumbrado a este tipo de escena no se inmutó al ver que estaba cubierto con una espesa y oscura sangre, hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar que se había salpicado la manga, solo imaginando como lo reprendería su esposa por volver a ensuciar el traje con tan molesta mancha.

Llamó a uno de sus hombres para que lo ayudaran a girar el cuerpo, dos sujetos de gran estatura se acercaron para virarlo, lo único claro era que esa persona fue algún anciano un tanto excedido de peso, hasta que su rostro fue revelado, los ojos violetas se abrieron sobremanera al distinguir de quien se trataba, incluso debió verificar que era correcto pues un error no sería perdonado.

-Y bien¿quién es? – cuestionó severo al ver que Momoshiro no daba respuesta.

-No lo vas a creer, Ryoma – volteando impresionado.

-Dime¿quién es? – preguntó exasperado por la demora.

-A-atobe – dijo con espanto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – un tanto confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, es el mismísimo jefe de la Hyotei, Atobe-sama – sentenció incrédulo.

Esto si que era una sorpresa inimaginable, ya que los dos miembros más antiguos del Yakuza yacían sin vida ante ellos. Considerando la jerarquía de aquellos individuos era muy fácil suponer los motivos o al menos imaginar que ocurría. Por un lado, estaba Atobe Mabuchi un anciano de avanzada edad que todavía permanecía a la cabeza del grupo Hyotei, pues no quería dejar a su nieto Keigo a cargo por considerarlo muy joven aún.

Mientras a sus pies se encontraba Echizen Taro, su abuelo, que hace solo unas semanas había cedido su mando a su único hijo Nanjiro, ya que deseaba disfrutar su jubilación tranquilamente. Sin embargo, los riesgos siempre existen sobretodo por ser ambos dueños de la mayor parte de Tokio, controlando el sub-mundo a su antojo en constante rivalidad, intentado aumentar su poderío absorbiendo grupos minoritarios como lo fue en su momento el clan Tezuka, que ahora es parte de Seigaku siendo considerado como la segunda familia.

-¿Qué hacemos, Ryoma?

-Mmhg – bufó incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían.

-Ryoga viene en camino, dijo que él se encargaría de los policías – comentó preocupado.

-Entonces vamos – afirmó decidido, ya que no le gustaba encargarse de estas cosas.

-Y ¿qué hacemos con ella? – indagó con precaución, señalando a la chica casi inerte.

-Se va con nosotros – sentenció fríamente – esta ramera nos dirá que paso – sin contar lo que su abuelo había dicho, era mejor que su padre resolviera esto quien seguro sabría que hacer y así liberarlo de la promesa que no alcanzó a rechazar.

La eternidad parecía presente en Sakuno, sus ojos enrojecidos no encontraban estabilidad lucían ausentes como dispersos en un universo infinito. Solo se dejo arrastrar por unos hombres hasta el vehículo, sin siquiera cuestionarse hacia donde la llevaban, a penas y escuchaba las denigrantes palabras que se referían a su persona, pero aún no eran suficientes como para hacerla reaccionar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En un amplio cuarto demarcados por unos tatamis claros con bordes verde musgo, se hallaban sentados rodeados de una densa atmósfera los principales hombres de la familia Echizen. Intentando dilucidar quien se había atrevido a matar al mayor de ellos, una reunión casi secreta antes de ser comentada con las otras familia de Seigaku.

Sobre un mullido cojín se encontraba Nanjiro luciendo un oscuro traje tipo monje, atuendo que solía utilizar en presencia de sus más cercanos, siempre con una postura despreocupada y una fastidiosa mirada de aburrimiento. A su lado se situaba Ryoga, su hijo mayor, con su cara alegre y ojos expresivos de impecable traje negro color característico de todos los miembro del Yakuza.

Inmediatamente frente a él, estaba su hermano menor, Ryoma quien presentaba su habitual pose arrogante, observando con fastidio a sus dos parientes que acostumbraban a no tomarse nada en serio, burlándose de todo a su alrededor, principalmente de él. A cada momento que pasaba su enojo incrementaba ya que la conversación mas parecía un show barato que un asunto de importancia, como era el tema del asesinato de su abuelo, cabe decir que era al único hombre que Ryoma consideraba digno de ser Echizen.

-Viejo¿crees que el abuelo este bien? – un claro tono sarcástico que fue escuchado por un irritado chico.

-Seguro que sí, debe andar correteando alguna joven alma – terminando por enfurecer a su hijo, pues ya llevaban un tiempo haciendo chistes del tema.

-Por qué no se callan – escupió irritado – este no es momento para sus idioteces – golpeando con dureza el tatami.

-Tienes razón – esbozó su padre mientras aspiraba su cigarro pensativo – pero no hace falta que te exasperes tanto. Ryoga ya me informó lo sucedido – admitía como si tal noticia fuese tan insignificante como estornudar – ¡venganza! – Anunció sin inmutarse – pero antes quiero ver a esa chica que trajiste, por lo que me dijo tu hermano estaba con el abuelo, así que tendríamos que averiguar qué tiene que decir y qué hacían juntos – sorbiendo un poco de sake en un diminuto vaso.

-Es fácil saber que hacían, es una simple ramera – dijo Ryoma con acidez.

-Lo más probable – continuaba Ryoga – de todos modos la ramera tiene que decirnos que ocurrió – su padre asintió.

Llamando a Momo quien vigilaba la puerta, señalándole que trajera a la chica. Unos minutos después Sakuno era dejada a un lado de Nanjiro, todavía con su rostro gacho, los cabellos desordenados y sus manos manchadas con una seca y oscurecida sangre, un aspecto que daba señales de ser alguna pordiosera más que una chica normal.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre niña? – escuchó decir con tono serio, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata.

-Ey... ramera, responde – sintió aquella seca voz, mientras que remecía su brazo.

-Ya cálmate, chibisuke – dijo su hermano, pero al ver el rostro de Ryoma quien no aceptaba ser llamado así frente a quienes no fueran ellos y su madre.

Otro momento discutiendo entre ellos; mientras Sakuno sentía una rabia crecer en su interior, ya que había logrado escuchar todo cuanto dijeron anteriormente debido a que solo los separaba una débil pared, similar a los tatamis del piso. Forzándola a estar en ese extraño lugar y más encima se atrevían a cuestionar su honra, tratándola como a una cualquiera, desde el incidente hasta ahora solo calamidades y malos tratos.

En eso sintió que su rostro era tomado, obligándola ha levantar su mirada para enfrentar al mayor de los sujetos, quien la inspeccionaba lascivamente de pies a cabeza.

-¿Nos dirías tu nombre? – Dijo sonriente – o solo debo llamarte preciosa – la joven no supo porque aquella palabra sonaba más a un insulto que a un halago.

-R-ryusaky… Ryusaky S-sakuno – pronunció con orgullo, aunque titubeante - ¿por… qué estoy… aquí? – expresó con cierto temor pues ya se había dado cuenta quienes eran ellos. Bastaba ver sus autos lujosos y oscuros, además de las vestimentas que todos llevaban.

-Eso deberías saberlo. Solo queremos saber ¿qué hacías con el abuelo y qué sucedió? – cuestionó con una sonrisa coqueta e insinuante, la joven indefensa se alejó un poco al ver aquella mirada tan libidinosa, temiendo por su persona. Frunciendo el ceño ofendida, se atrevió a contestar.

-Nada… me visitó… solo lo seguí… el otro señor… y no… recuerdo nada más – incongruencias que emitió un tanto avergonzada, ya que el miedo sufrido había bloqueado los hechos en conjunto con su mala memoria, aunque esa actitud fue malinterpretada por ellos como algo muy distinto, imaginado lo que su abuelo podría hacer con una mujer.

-No mientas – escuchó a Ryoga que reía – sabemos que el abuelo cuando visita a una mujer es por algo, acaso se iban a juntar con Atobe para formar algún trío – comenzando a reír de lo lindo junto a su padre; la joven lo miró sin comprender las insinuaciones - ¿no sabes de lo que hablo? – interrogó dudoso.

-Por supuesto que sabe – afirmó molesto el menor, quien no creía nada de esa posible inocencia que lucía.

-No tengo idea de que hablan – escupió molesta. Pero antes que Ryoga intentara comprobar si realmente era cierto lo que la joven decía, su padre interrumpió.

-Ryusaky-san… así dijiste que te llamabas – logrando que asintiera - ¿trabajas en alguno de los clubes, eres bailarina o algo? – intentando encajar a la chica en algún escenario conocido para ellos.

La incredulidad en sus ojos carmesí le entregaban la respuesta, por más que intentaba comprender a que se referían con eso no conseguía adivinar las insinuaciones, pues en su mundo ese tipo de eventos no era una cosa común, más bien estaba muy distantes de su realidad algo como eso era solo visto en las películas de acción o similares.

-Soy… perfumista – contestó nerviosa de no convencerlos.

-No querrás decir ramera – refutó harto el chico de ojos ámbar; logrando que el orgullo que todos tienen en su interior aflorara como nunca en la joven acusada.

-NO SOY NINGUNA RAMERA, IDIOTA – escupió con todo el coraje que guardaba.

-Mmhmh – bufó incrédulo, lo que no se esperaba era que Sakuno no se conformara con eso, quien en un arranque de ira abofeteó con fuerza el masculino rostro, ya hastiada que siguiera tratándola como a una prostituta.

El ambiente cambio drásticamente a un tenebroso silencio, aquel insulto que la joven acababa de cometer era un agravio de los mil, ya que absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a enfrentar a Ryoma de esa manera, era tal la peligrosidad de su acción, que el mismísimo Nanjiro se paró para proteger a la chica, señalando a Takeshi para que la sacara de allí.

-¡Maldita! – se paró con furia, respirando con dificultad la observaba como si quisiera matarla.

-Ya Ryoma, te lo buscaste – intentó calmarlo su hermano, que asomaba una risa divertida en su rostro.

-¡Cállate!... estúpida ramera, me las vas a pagar – acercándose amenazante a ella.

La chica que estaba siendo sujeta por Momoshiro, por unos instantes sintió que sus piernas temblaban con terror, mientras su corazón saltaba aterrado al verse peligrar su normal funcionamiento. Sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo, la mirada asesina en los ámbares era elocuente, sin embargo, no titubeo en lo más mínimo por que aún la dominaba el coraje anterior.

Con firmeza apoyó sus piernas endureciendo sus músculos con valor, aunque sabía que enfrentarlo no sería sano para su débil cuerpo, pero no quería sumirse a sus temores y mucho menos a un arrogante hombre como él; durante años su abuela había intentado inculcarle el valor de hacer frente a los miedos y sobretodo jamás dejarse amedrentar por alguien, porque sino siempre la pasarían a llevar. No obstante, este no era el mejor momento para probar lo aprendido, aunque si de todos modos la podrían matar, daba lo mismo.

-Y qué vas hacer¿golpearme? – contestó con cierta petulancia, para asombró de todos y de ella misma – tan valiente eres que le pegarás a una mujer.

-No deberías provocarlo – le advirtió Takeshi.

-La gatita saco sus garras – se divertía Ryoga con la escena presente, pues veía como una mujer era capaz de encarar a su hermano sin problemas.

-¿Crees que me detendré por eres… mujer? – emitió burlesco; la chica trago un poco con temor al ver que quizás, él decía la verdad.

-¡Golpéame… cobarde! – lo reto a sabiendas que podía ser un error.

-¡Basta!... por que no dejan esos infantilismos – protestó Nanjiro sobándose las sienes, logrando que ambos miraran avergonzados.

-Cierto, mejor se besan como buenos amantes y fin del conflicto – expresó sarcástico Ryoga, que intuía cierta tensión entre ellos.

-Jamás besaría aun IDIOTA como ese – señalando acusadoramente al aludido.

-¿Quién querría besar a una ramera sin pechos como tú? – respondió indignado, pero más con su hermano que con la chica.

-Momo, será mejor que te la lleves – emitió cansado Nanjiro, al prever otra nueva discusión entre ellos – ve que la pongan en un cuarto y que la vigilen, mañana arreglaremos esto.

-Claro, vamos – tomando a la joven por uno de los brazos.

-Yo me quiero ir a mi casa – reclamó efusiva.

-Lo siento, pero aún eso no es posible. Además, ya es tarde y es mejor que descanses aquí. No te preocupes nadie te hará nada – sentenció el mayor, sin dejar espacio para reclamaciones o protestas.

Frunciendo el ceño se dejo llevar por su captor, aunque al salir de aquella habitación el valor demostrado se derrumbó como si un castillo de arena hubiese sido aplastado por las olas, tan frágil e insignificante ante el mundo oscuro que la rodeaba. Su energía suprimida en un respiro, su cuerpo cayó en el acto sobre los fuertes brazos de Momoshiro, que alcanzó a reaccionar para cargarla.

-¿No que tan valiente? – Suspiró resignado, mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¡Ay! Niña, no sabes en el lío que te has metido y más encima se te ocurre insultar a Ryoma; deberías estar agradecida por tu suerte, de no ser por Nanjiro-san quizás en este momento… yo estaría transportando un cadáver – aquellas palabras se desplazan sin destino, solo arrastradas por la brisa nocturna.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto con los hombres de la familia, que aún discutían que harían con todo esto, realmente la repentina muerte del mayor de los Echizen los dejó perplejos, aunque no dieran muestra claras de eso. Sin embargo, esto solo traería un problema mayor debido a las circunstancias, que dos jefes de la mafia hubiesen sido asesinados el mismo día y lugar, significaba que las viejas rencillas entre las familias solo cobraban fuerzas y renacían excusas para volver a disputarse por antiguas diferencias.

Definitivamente esto era malo para los negocios, hace ya un tiempo que las zonas estaban divididas entre ellos, obviando algunas áreas que pertenecían a grupos más pequeños, sin embargo, se formará un gran alboroto con todo esto, pues la ausencia de estos jerarcas solo da una clara señal de momentáneo debilitamiento. Situación que se hace propicia para querer aprovecharse de esta fragilidad, o sea un total fastidio.

-Ryoma¿por qué no te calmas? – Espetó su padre – no creo que esa chica tenga que ver con la muerte del abuelo. Quizás, solo halla estado con él por que necesitaba un trabajo o algo, quien sabe – intentó formular una idea, que no convencía en nada a su hijo.

-A todos nos afecta esto, pero debemos permanecer con la cabeza fría; tenemos que encontrar al culpable – complementaba Ryoga – y puede ser que esa chica sepa algo, estaba con el abuelo así que debe haber visto alguna cosa.

-Hagan lo que quieran – refutó, parándose del lugar.

-¡Espera! – lo llamó su padre, un mal presentimiento se vino a su cabeza – no puedes desligarte de esto, tú tendrás que velar por la seguridad de esa chica – afirmó Nanjiro, recordándole la promesa.

-No tengo por que cuidar de esa ramera – respondiendo con suma rabia – háganlo ustedes.

-Lo siento, hermanito – emitió divertido – pero ese es tu problema, el abuelo te confió a ti esa tarea.

-Pudo habérselo pedido a cualquiera – intentó defenderse.

-Pero no lo hizo – agregó su padre – así que asume como hombre y obedece el último deseo de tu abuelo. Además no seas tan exagerado, tampoco te estamos pidiendo que vivas con ella solo que la cuides; tú verás como lo haces o ¿piensas ignorar la voluntad de tu abuelo? – desafiando al joven, que miró irritado sin poder rechazar los hechos.

-Mada Mada Dane – fue la seca contestación, dirigida más a él que a ellos.

Esto era el colmo, no sabía si la rabia que sentía era por tener que cuidar a esa mujer o por ver como esos dos hombres frente a él, parecían disfrutar de lo lindo con su malestar. Sin mirarlos abandonó el lugar exasperado por todos los hechos recientes, para él lo verdaderamente importante no era proteger a la chica, sino encontrar al asesino de su abuelo y liquidar su vida de la peor forma posible.

"_Los cambios en la vida suelen ser inesperados, irremediables y algunas veces calamitosos; no importa hacia donde nuestros pies nos guíen, ya que la posibilidad de que algo suceda siempre es latente, solo hay que estar alerta esperando los acontecimientos que ocurrirán; suspirar profundamente y retomar nuestro nuevo camino, de todos modos es necesario seguir adelante, sin importar lo que pasa sino lo que pasará"_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Listo el primero de quien sabe cuantos, espero les haya interesado la historia, pueden dejar sus críticas constructivas, opiniones e ideas lo que quieran siempre estoy dispuesta a leer y en lo posible de responder todos los comentarios y dudas.

Antes que pregunten cada cuanto actualizare, claro considerando que les guste la historia, trato de tener un capítulo semanal creo que cada fin de semana, pero siempre hay excepciones y puedo tardar un poco más, como ya me conocen saben que no abandonaré la historia, así que no se preocupen por eso. Tarde pero llega. Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima.


	2. Volver A Respirar

Hola!!! Tuve que volver a subir la historia no sé que paso pero no salía en la página principal. Así que solo lean este capítulo y espero lo disfruten. Por supuesto, muy agradecida por sus comentarios.

* * *

2.- VOLVER A RESPIRAR

Sumida en imágenes ambiguas que cruzaban su mente una y otra vez, entregándole un ambiente de completa incertidumbre logrando que sintiera una sofocante presión en su pecho, su respiración alterada y un prominente sudor que abrazaba su débil fisonomía, solo le recordaban los sucesos del día anterior. En un estrépito despertar se irguió con pesar para divisar donde se encontraba.

Temblando verificaba su alrededor, sabiendo de lleno que esa no era su casa, un cuarto simple con mamparas de shôji (papel japonés), una típica habitación de las antiguas residencias japonesas. Sobre un futón inmaculado había dormido, percatándose que ni siquiera traía sus ropas puestas sino una especie de bata grisácea, el temor volvió a ella al imaginar que desconocidos hubiesen podido tocarla.

Nuevamente sus latidos se aceleraron con pavor, recordando en que lugar se hallaba intentó centrar sus pensamientos para una pronta huída, no necesitaba ni deseaba saber quienes eran y mucho menos que querían de ella, sabía que ese tipo de personas podían ser peligrosos. Observó con suma precaución el lugar para encontrar una abertura, hasta que una sombra robusta detuvo su mirar, bloqueaba la única posibilidad de escape ya que las ventanas parecía muy altas y estrechas.

Desganada calló sobre el futón, estaba claro que no la dejarían ir tranquilamente, se sumió en oscuros pensamientos imaginando las peores situaciones posibles, recordando que aun cuando desapareciera nadie vendría por ella. Su abuela hace unos 3 años había muerto, su único familiar; mientras que sus amigos… en realidad no tenía "amigos" quizás algunos conocidos, pero no lo suficientemente cercanos como para preocuparse por su ausencia.

En estos momento se maldecía por ser tan solitaria, su personalidad retraída además de su fuerte empeño de lograr sacar adelante su negocio, la habían terminado por aislar de la sociedad, a penas y se relacionaba con sus vecinos, con los cuales solo se saludaban amistosamente, pero más allá de eso absolutamente nada. Recordando eso se desmoralizó de lleno, habría roto a llorar sino fuera por que la puerta corrediza se abrió, permitiendo el acceso de una joven mujer.

-Buenos días, señorita – saludó cordialmente una chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa afable.

-B-buenos días – logró responder.

-Espero que haya dormido bien; anoche parecía muy agobiada y nos costó limpiarla – decía con la mirada baja.

-¿Tú… me… cambiaste? – esperanzada emitió.

-Por supuesto, cuando mi marido la trajo para acá, otra chica y yo nos encargamos de usted – afirmó para tranquilizar a Sakuno.

-Gracias – expresó con total sinceridad - ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó para sorpresa de la aludida, que no pudo evitar levantar su rostro y mostrar sus bellos ojos celestes.

-Ann, mucho gusto – hizo una leve reverencia.

-Sakuno, encantada – retribuyendo el gesto.

-Le traigo el desayuno, espero sea de su agrado – indicando la bandeja que mostraba los alimentos.

-¿Hasta cuándo estaré aquí? – una súplica se escuchó.

-Lo siento, pero no se nada de eso – expresó cabizbaja, para abandonar el cuarto ya que el hombre en la puerta le indicó que saliera – si me excusa.

Alcanzó a emitir un sonido sin definición, ya inmediatamente la joven cruzo el umbral la puerta fue cerrada nuevamente, dejándola atemorizada en su interior. Observó la comida, pero el nudo en su garganta le impediría tragar algún alimento; una lluvia de preguntas venían a su cabeza, intentando comprender por que le sucedía esto, en que momento su vida giró de manera imprevista como para dejarla en una posición tan inestable y desconocida, hasta que la puerta se abrió otra vez.

Ahora la visitaba una mujer que logró intimidarla, entró con decisión y suma elegancia, vestida de impecable kimono negro con estampados florales rojos, perfectamente ataviada en un bello peinado y maquillaje. Su imponencia le indicaba que debía ser una persona importante, ya que esta vez el guardia había cerrado la puerta para darles privacidad.

-Buen día, tú debes ser Ryusaki-san – cambiando drásticamente su imponente persona a una totalmente amable, casi podía imaginar una dulce y sencilla mujer sino fuera por la elegancia de sus trajes – Mucho gusto, soy Echizen Rinko – sonrió, sobresaltando a la joven.

-M-mucho… gusto – consiguió responder aturdida.

-Primero quiero disculparme por el descortés trató que recibiste ayer por los miembros de mi familia – expresó sincera – espero comprendas que las circunstancias no han sido las mejores, la muerte de mi suegro causó una gran conmoción, aunque eso no justifica el comportamiento grosero que ellos tuvieron – haciendo una reverencia que perturbaron a Sakuno.

-No se preocupe – dijo avergonzada al ver que aquella mujer le expresara tan efusivamente sus disculpas, dejando a un lado su orgullo y distinción.

-Te agradezco tu comprensión, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla – anunció ya recompuesta.

-¿Cuándo… podré… irme? – cuestionó con sumo cuidado y claro temor.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré ahora mismo de eso; tú no eres una prisionera, así que por que no desayunas mientras Ann-chan te trae tus ropas y después le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve a tu casa – confirmó sonriente la mujer – a menos que quieras quedarte unos días, serías mi invitada.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea posible – expresó un tanto incómoda por la amabilidad tan contraste que mostraba la mujer, muy distante a los hombres.

-Entiendo – mientras salía del cuarto con la misma elegancia.

Una vez Rinko abandono el cuarto a los pocos minutos después fueron devueltas sus ropas, totalmente limpias y planchadas logrando que sintiera cierto alivio con esto, aquella desconocida mujer parecía sincera, así que estaba esperanzada que pronto la dejarían marchar y en lo posible nunca más volver a cruzarse con este tipo de gente, sobretodo con ese hombre arrogante que la insulto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal se hallaban desayunando los miembros hombres de la familia Echizen, en un mutismo absoluto intentando encontrar una rápida solución a los recientes problemas. De seguro este día sería insoportable, ya que deberán llevarse acabo todas las ceremonias pertinentes para el sepelio del mayor de ellos, como es habitual en estos casos un sinnúmero de personas vendría a entregar sus condolencias, por tanto había que estar preparados.

En realidad, se encontraban afectados por el deceso del abuelo, aunque no fuera una demostración elocuente, quizás la única forma de manifestarlo era estar en silencio o mantener conversaciones sin sentidos, lo último ya había sido efectuado la noche anterior, así que ahora la nula bulla era signo de respeto. Solo ruidos proveniente de sus actos normales para comer o alguna otra una nimiedad.

Aquella inestable templanza que los rodeaba fue interrumpida por la dama de la casa, quien entró inexplicablemente con cierto grado de molestia remarcada en su rostro, las miradas fueron dirigidas a ella en son de saludo intentando no alterar aún más a la mujer, pues temían ser castigados por lo que la angustiara, no imaginando que justamente ellos eran los causantes.

-¿Querida, vienes a desayunar con nosotros? – tanteando el camino, pero al ver la mirada tosca en su esposa le hicieron arrepentirse de su tono burlesco.

-Nanjiro, no te hagas el gracioso conmigo – fulminando a su esposo en cada palabra - ¿se puede saber, por aún permanece en esta casa aquella chica, además de mantenerla como si fuera una prisionera? – espetó con indignación.

-Por que puede ser la ramera que mató a mi abuelo – expresó seguro su hijo menor, que rápidamente recibió una gélida mirada de su madre.

-Debes estar orgulloso, Nanjiro – mirándolo con reproche; ahí íbamos de nuevo, cualquier cosa era culpa suya sobretodo si eran sus hijos quienes cometían el error – lo único que les enseñaste sobre mujeres trata sobre prostitutas, es que no se te ocurrió que existen otra clase de mujeres.

-Mamá, no creo que sea para tanto – intentó defender Ryoga – sabemos la diferencia.

-¿Eso crees? – expresó con superioridad – si dices conocer la diferencia, entonces ¿cómo explicas que esa chica aún este aquí? Además¿por qué la trataron como si fuera una de esas mujerzuelas, con las que ustedes están acostumbrados a tratar? – los retó sin clemencia.

Por unos instantes, los hombres se observaron entre sí como intentando encontrar una disculpa convincente, sino esta reprimenda no acabaría nunca, asimismo fingían no entender la última acusación. Esa actitud inocente de parte de ellos solo empeoraba la situación.

-¿Acaso creen que son tan estúpida? – preguntó en un bufido – sé perfectamente los tipos de lugares que suelen frecuentar, que piensan que me case con su padre sin conocer los negocios en los cuales su familia hacia fortuna.

-No estamos diciendo nada – aventuró a decir su hijo mayor.

-Pero lo piensan – contestó sin vacilar – les voy a decir algo, no voy a permitir que vuelvan a tratar de esa manera tan despectiva a Ryusaki-san, ella es una señorita que nada tiene que ver con este sórdido mundo.

-El mismo mundo al que tú perteneces – interrumpió Ryoma con frialdad, que nada le gustaba las ordenes de su madre.

-Calla… quien está hablando soy yo – con gran autoridad para que a nadie le quedaran ánimos de molestar – es cierto que pertenezco a este mundo, pero esa fue mi opción.

En efecto, Rinko pertenecía a una familia de la alta sociedad nipona, pero estando en la universidad conoció a Nanjiro, aunque en un principio lo detestaba por su arrogancia y orígenes familiares, este supo ganarse a la chica entre un sin fin de situaciones que lograron conquistar a Rinko, la principal fue cuando la ayudo a escapar de un matrimonio arreglado, para evitar que su relación con Echizen tuviera frutos, aunque eso ya era imposible.

Abandono su vida de princesa para convertirse en la mujer del futuro heredero de Seigaku, uno de los principales clanes del Yakuza; obviamente su familia renegó de ella, no volviendo a tener contactos con ellos nunca más. Sin embargo, para Rinko esto no generaba ningún problema, a pesar que tuvo dificultades para ser aceptada por los padres de Nanjiro, supo ganarse su lugar.

-Aquella inocente chica ni siquiera sabe en donde esta y ustedes se atrevieron a insultarla, que esperaban… que luego de haberla maltratado a ese punto, además de que estuvo expuesta a semejante escena, ella vendría de buenas a primera a decirles lo que había sucedido – alzando la voz exasperada por la nula delicadeza de ellos.

-Chibisuke pensó que era una ramera – desligándose un tanto – y además¿qué podría estar haciendo el abuelo con una mujer?

-Es verdad, mujer – interfirió su marido – que otra cosa íbamos a pensar.

-Por supuesto, para ustedes el mundo se divide en dos clases de mujeres – pronunciaba con ironía – yo y las prostitutas, a menos que a mi también me consideren como tal.

-No hemos dicho eso – se apresuró a decir Nanjiro – es solo que… entiende la situación.

-Nadie puede asegurar que esa... – retractándose al ver la fiera mirada de su madre - que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – intervino Ryoga.

-Si solo se hubiesen detenido por unos segundos a observarla, podrían haberse dado cuenta de la realidad. Esa chica no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca, no digo que sea una santa devota, pero es claro que la muerte del abuelo también fue una sorpresa inesperada para ella – elocuente discurso que terminó por convencer a los hombres, al menos a los mayores.

-Puede que tengas razón – aceptó su marido – pero ella estaba allí, así que algo debe haber visto.

-Eso es verdad, no podemos permitir que se vaya – complementaba Ryoga.

-Se equivocan – afirmó Rinko – ella debe irse, no es justo implicarla en esto, el trauma debe ser muy grande para que no recuerde nada, así que hay que darle tiempo.

El ambiente estaba enrarecido, algo denso y perturbador, no era para menos considerando la reciente discusión con su familia. Sin embargo, no torcería su decisión de permitir ir a Sakuno, a pesar de la inmensa molestia del menor al notar la delicadeza con que su madre la trataba.

-Ya oyeron – dictaminó con rudeza – no quiero volver a escucharlos… a ninguno – afirmó mirando expresamente a Ryoma – que vuelvan a llamar a Ryusaku-san de una manera tan denigrante como antes y la dejaran ir ahora mismo.

-Pero mujer – se aventuró a pronunciar su esposo.

-Nada de pero… basta con verla a los ojos para saber que ella no sabe nada ¿es qué acaso no lo ven? – la incredulidad en sus oyentes le entregó la respuesta - ¡Es el colmo! – vociferó por lo alto.

-¿Qué esperas? – cuestionó Nanjiro – no sabemos nada de esa chica y eso que no recuerda nada… ¡por favor! – dijo con recelo.

-Está mintiendo – afirmó Ryoga – no podemos permitir que se vaya.

-¡Basta! – siendo silenciados por la mujer – es obvio que no recuerda nada, que creen que todo el mundo esta familiarizado con esas escabrosas escenas – decía ya molesta – Ryusaki-san es una joven ingenua, no conoce nada de este mundo; para ella esto debe ser tan real como para ustedes las mujeres castas y puras.

Volvieron a mirarse entre sí, era increíble ver como su madre defendía a esa chica aun sin conocerla, aunque más inverosímil aun era imaginar mujeres vírgenes e inocentes, ya que hasta donde ellos sabían eso era un suceso de lo más improbable solo de novelas románticas. El mundo donde estaban insertos les había enseñado que las mujeres son capaces de venderse a cualquier precio, que los sentimientos verdaderos son una vaga ilusión, jamás auténticos.

-Además, si Taro-san pidió que la protegieran, no creen que es porque ella es inocente – los miraba casi con burla de lo obvio que podía ser pensarlo – si ella fuera la asesina o tuviera que ver en algo, el abuelo jamás te habría pedido eso, sería algo irrisorio solo imaginarlo – hablaba convencida mirando al menor de sus hijos.

-Puede que tengas razón – decía su esposo con algo de resignación.

-¡Viejo! – vociferaron sus hijos con desconcierto.

-Escuchen… no podemos perder mucho tiempo y tu madre tiene razón en algo, aquella chica puede haber bloqueado esos recuerdo por miedo, si queremos su ayuda tendremos que hacer lo que el abuelo nos pidió. El mantener a esa niña cautiva no facilitara las cosa para que recuerde y tu madre no permitirá que la torturemos – su mujer lo miró fijamente por aquella insinuación – no te preocupes, la integridad de ella esta a salvo - emitió con autoridad, ese era su rol su palabra es ley.

-¡Está bien! – Se resigno el mayor – mientras me encargaré de buscar información por otro lado, iré hablar con Atobe.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tezuka se hará cargo de eso – le informaba su padre – una cosa más, será mejor que no se revele nada sobre esa chica, por su seguridad; solo nosotros sabremos de ella al menos por ahora.

-Al fin comienzan a pensar con la cabeza – interrumpió Rinko – entonces le pediré a Kawamura que lleve a Ruysaki-san a su casa – miró con seriedad a su marido verificando que no la contrariaría.

-Has lo que te parezca conveniente, mujer – emitió rendido, aunque una mirada sospechosa le dedicó al ver su empeño por cuidar de esa chica.

Aquel tenso ambiente fue cambiado levemente, ya que ahora las energías eran concentrarse en otros asuntos. No obstante, el menor de los Echizen no estaba satisfecho con esto, dejar ir a esa chica no era de su agrado, para él lo mejor era tenerla cautiva hasta que recobrara la memoria, si es que la había perdido. Como no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando decidió marcharse.

-Ryoma, querido – le llamó su madre.

-Madre – expresó con recelo.

-Supongo que harás lo que corresponde – pronunció con suspicacia.

-Si te refieres a mi trabajo, por supuesto – decía como arrastrando las palabras.

-A eso y a cuidar a Ryusaki-san como te lo pidió tu abuelo – remarcando claramente las palabras importantes.

-No tengo alternativa¿cierto? – bufó exasperado que continuaran recordándole aquello.

-Me alegro, hijo mío – sonriendo complacida.

Hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirse de su madre, ignorando a los otros que notaba divertidos observando la escena, ya que sabían que él no sería capaz de contradecirla así como tampoco a su abuelo; sin más remedio que aceptar esto salió del cuarto.

-Madre¿por qué te empeñas tanto en defender a esa chica? Si ni siquiera la conoces – retomó la conversación el mayor de sus hijos.

-Digamos que me recuerda mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad – respondió sin vacilar, mientras sorbía un poco de té.

-Como quieras – emitió pensativo – será mejor que también me vaya, adiós – reverenciando para salir.

-A mi no me engañas – afirmó su esposo, que había esperado que quedaran solos – creo que tú sabes algo que yo ignoro y me gustaría saber – exigió con cierta seriedad.

-No se a que te refieres – fingiendo no entender, pero la mirada instigadora de su esposo la hicieron hablar – está bien, puede que sepa algo… pero nada tiene que ver con la muerte del abuelo, así que no te preocupes por eso, nunca te ocultaría algo que perjudicara la investigación – aseguró.

-Pero tiene que ver con mi padre – intentando averiguar.

-Quizás, pero ya no seas curioso cuando crea conveniente te diré lo que yo sé – finalizó la conversación con una leve caricia en el rostro confuso de su marido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luego de haber hablado con aquella distinguida mujer, la joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba con cierta esperanza en su corazón, aunque todavía inquieta por seguir en el cuarto encerrada, pero sabía que pronto se podría ir, al menos así se lo había confirmado Ann una vez trajo sus ropas limpias, solo debía esperar que vinieran por ella.

-Ryusaki-san – la llamó la joven desde la puerta – este es Kawamura-kun, el chofer de Rinko-san – presentaba al hombre parado a su lado, un sujeto alto y robusto con una apariencia un tanto atemorizante, pero una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

-Buenos… días, Ryusaki-san – efectuando una torpe reverencia – si esta lista… nos podemos ir – aquel gran porte no hacía juego con sus palabras inseguras.

-Buenos días – correspondió al saludo – por favor, vamos – casi una súplica por escapar.

Sin más retrasos se encaminaron hacia los estacionamientos, entre largos pasillos de madera y armónicos jardines que complementaban la inmensa residencia, otorgándole gratos espacios para refugiarse del implacable verano. Se cruzaron con variadas personas, unas pocas mujeres que Sakuno reconoció como sirvientas por llevar la misma sencilla vestimenta que Ann y en mayor medida hombres uniformados de traje negro, que los observaban intimidantes.

No pudo evitar sentirse presionada ante las instigadoras miradas de algunos individuos, agachando inevitablemente su rostro y casi arrastrando sus pies para moverse, solo observaba las piernas de Kawamura para no perder el paso. Pero a cada instante era más difícil avanzar, se sentía como una especie rara en exhibición logrando incrementar su nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto cerca de donde estaba Sakuno, caminaba casi a trancadas el menor de la casa, pateando sus frustraciones y rabia al verse sometido a una inusual situación, preguntándose incesantemente ¿desde cuándo ellos se habían convertido en guardaespaldas?

-Hey, Ryoma – despertándolo de un golpe – te estoy hablando, tenemos que ir al muelle por la llegada de un pedido desde Tailandia.

-Mmghh – con una mueca de aceptación, aunque sin mayor interés.

-¿Qué haremos con respecto a esa chica? – quiso averiguar pues ya había escuchado cierto rumor de su esposa.

-Si ya lo sabes, no preguntes – contestó con pesadez.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? – cuestionó incluyéndose, ya que era claro que él tendría que ver ese trabajo.

Eso mismo se preguntaba él, enfrascándose en sus problemas divisó a la causante de ellos, que ese momento cruzaba frente a él aunque no había notado su presencia. Sin embargo, la voz sonora de Kawamura la alertó.

-Buenos… días, Ryoma-san – reverenció el joven robusto, mientras el aludido solo hizo un gesto de saludo – hola Momo.

-Hola Kawa¿qué tal? – con su alegre sonrisa.

De un respingo la joven de ojos carmesí levantó su rostro al escuchar aquel nombre, rápidamente el miedo mezclado con rabia afloró en ella, por eso al enfrentar la mirada ámbar en un colosal gesto lo ignoró completamente, continuando su recorrido como si nada. Al verse obviado sintió como su orgullo nuevamente era pisoteado por la chica, situación que no dejaría pasar otra vez así como así.

-Ryoma¿crees qué…? – las palabras nunca llegaron al interceptor, pues ya caminaba hacia la joven víctima.

Empuñó sus manos amenazantes intentando contener la rabia que recorría su ser, a pesar de su indignación sabía que no podía golpear a la chica, ganas no le faltaban, no obstante, si llegaba hacerlo solo confirmaría lo dicho por Sakuno, que no era más que un cobarde y un Echizen jamás sería tachado de eso, además, era la protegida de su madre e irónicamente la de él.

-¡Espera! – espetó de golpe, agarrando el delicado brazo femenino para voltearla con brusquedad.

Al conectarse sus miradas el tiempo instantáneamente detuvo su andar como inmortalizando este inevitable encuentro, solo el sonido del viento acompañaba la escena filtrándose en la escasa distancia que los separaba. Respirando al unísono, las palabras parecían innecesarias e ineficaces, ya que sus labios permanecían desprovistos de movilidad y sus mentes incapaces de formular frases coherentes.

Un bloqueo total de expresión se observaba en la pareja, ninguno daba señales de iniciar algún movimiento como si la capacidad para manifestarse les hubiese sido arrebatada. Por un lado, la perturbada joven intentaba encontrar respuesta a su actuar, ya que inexplicablemente sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba al contacto con aquel hombre, desmesuradas palpitaciones y un pudoroso rubor en sus mejillas la invadían, un total desconcierto; era como si su cuerpo estuviese enterado de algo que su mente todavía desconocía.

Mientras tanto, el joven de gran orgullo no comprendía porque al instante de tocarla su cuerpo se paralizo hasta el más mínimo músculo, suprimiendo sus pensamientos y negándole la opción para hablar, sentía que todas las palabras que había ideado para escupir en la cara de la fémina, habían quedado atrapadas inevitablemente en su garganta ejerciendo una presión agónica cerrándole por completo el paso.

-¡Suélteme! – expresó en un débil pero firme sonido, ya que era sujetada tenazmente por sus brazos.

Turbado con esta indescriptible sensación, parpadeo confuso para luego en un leve empujón zafarse de Sakuno, como si hubiese tocado algo sumamente caliente terminó impulsándola lejos de él. Solo la miró una vez más con cierto desprecio (aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran deleitosos por todo el extenso de la fisonomía de ella), para luego alejarse con mayor frustración descargando su ira con quienes se le cruzasen en ese momento, sin obviar a ninguno… Como odiaba a esa mujer, mas ahora que le impidió reaccionar.

Asimismo la joven comenzaba a recobrar sus sentidos, incapaz de entender lo sucedido observó como su captor se distanciaba, entonces se despejó las ideas perturbadoras para subirse rápidamente al vehículo, debía escapar de ese lugar. Por instinto percibió que aquel sujeto de ojos ámbar era peligroso, aunque no podía definir en que sentido podía ser perjudicial para ella… pero si su cuerpo había reaccionado así, pensó… seguro debe ser el gran temor que sentía con solo mirarlo, sino ¿por qué tembló con solo verlo?

Ambos se retiraron en disímiles direcciones, tratando de olvidar absolutamente toda esta contrariedad de emociones. Cada uno con el firme propósito de hacer caso omiso a esto, Sakuno dando por seguro que jamás volvería a verlo (negando cualquier imagen que su mente insistía en mostrarle); en cambio, Ryoma convenciéndose que nunca más estaría tan cerca de aquella mujer, protegerla no significaba hacerlo él mismo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Nos vemos en otro capítulo, como no tengo mucho que decir mejor me despido, esperando su incondicional apoyo... esto recien esta comenzando, cualquier duda o sugerencia no olviden decirla, Bye Bye 


	3. Miedo Latente

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Había tenido un problema con la historia al subirla, pero ya fue solucionado gracias a una chica que me dio la pista, o sea no había problemas solo que tenía mal configurada la página, error mío. Bueno ahora pueden comenzar a leer.

* * *

3.- MIEDO LATENTE

El cielo cambia de colorido día tras día, de un brillante celeste a románticos rojizos, de fríos violetas a tenebrosos oscuros; el tiempo traspasa indistinto para cada quien, para unos una eterna primavera, para otros tormentosos inviernos o quizás un plácido otoño en contraste con un sofocante verano, de todos modos los minutos pasan sin detenerse, la diferencia es como uno siente la velocidad con la que avanza.

Varios atardeceres de distintas tonalidades habían pasado para Sakuno, y tal como ella lo pronosticó su pequeña ausencia no fue notada ni siquiera los siguientes días que había permanecido encerrada en su departamento, todavía con el miedo que carcomía sus huesos. Quien lo diría, el instante más emocionante en su vida también era el más traumático que sus cortos años han vivido.

Una noche más daba termino, a pesar de permanecer con un temor latente en donde la paranoia parecía aumentar en cada respirar, inhaló profundo capturando hasta la más mínima esencia de energía, debía renovarse y comenzar a retomar el rumbo correcto, lo único que tenía era su negocio de perfumes suficiente estímulo para no decaer.

Después de días optó por dejar que la luz invadiera su sencillo cuarto, cada rayo que traspasaba el ventanal era una sanadora cura para su pálida piel. Se acercó pausada hacia un mueble en donde acomodaba sus ropas y sobre el se hallaban unos cuantos retratos que adornaban aquel rincón. Detuvo su mirar en uno de ellos, alzando una foto enmarcada en un caoba oscuro, suspiró…

-¡Abuela!... no sabes cuanto te extraño – la melancolía era fácilmente detectada en cada gesto – ojalá fuese tan fuerte como tú… no te preocupes, no me daré por vencida… ahora mismo retomaré mi vida… gracias por dejarme la tienda, haré los mejores perfumes que existan – poco a poco cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero esta vez su cuerpo se fue revitalizando.

Abandonó la depresión en la cual se había sumido durante los últimos días, enfocándose por entero a su oficio de perfumista, si algo sabía hacer era eso. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para que las perturbadoras pesadillas que la acosaban cada noche, no le impidieran proseguir con su normal vida, a pesar que el temor permanecía arraigado en ella.

Producto de su ausencia tenía bastante que hacer en la tienda de perfumes, mucho polvo que quitar y además, de esencias que crear. Así que se alistó para trabajar amarrando una pañoleta blanca a su cabello con un atuendo destartalado para comenzar la limpieza; no habían sido muchos días lejos, pero la suciedad no dio tregua esparciéndose sin misericordia por cada recoveco del lugar. Le llevó casi toda la mañana acabar con esto, estaba exhausta y empolvoreada de tierra.

Mientras ordenaba varios frascos sintió como la puerta era abierta, un extraño sentimiento surgió al sentir los pasos aproximarse (imaginaba que nuevamente vendrían por ella, casi veía hombres de negro por todos lados y eso que ni siquiera había salido de su casa), un temor la embargó al recordar que había dejado un cartel que anunciaba que hoy estaría cerrado.

Se armó de valor, para decir…

-Lo siento, pero hoy no esta abierto – se excuso con delicadeza sin voltear, ya que en ese momento intentaba alcanzar un frasco que estaba en una estantería.

-Ya lo sé – una petulante voz masculina que la hicieron temblar.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – cuestionó asustada al enfrentar al hombre de ojos ámbar, aunque nuevamente ese impertinente palpitar en su pecho¿por qué al verlo parecía una adolescente¿Qué era lo que no sabía?

-Así que aquí trabajas – observando con detenimiento el lugar y de paso a la chica, que en nada le recordaba a la persona que lo había perturbado ahora llena de suciedad y trapos que la cubrían, pero era la misma sus bellas orbes rubíes se lo decían, prefirió esquivar esos pensamientos y el contacto directo con ella.

Desplazándose con autoridad recorrió el pequeño espacio que contaba de dos estanterías de madera mas un mesón rectangular, todo teñido en tonalidades caoba que contrastaban con el color mostaza de las paredes, lo complementaban unos cuantos adornos alusivos a los perfumes que se vendían o a los ingredientes que usaba para prepararlos. Asimismo una hermosa vitrina que acogían una gran variedad de botellas de perfumes antiguas con distintos diseños y colores.

-Hasta que apareces – rezongó un tanto molesto, hace unos días que la buscaba y ella no se dignaba a salir.

-¿Qué busca acá? – preguntó con recelo, intentando mantener la distancia agradecida de estar tras el mesón.

-¿Ya recordaste algo? – inquirió impaciente.

-Ya dije… que no sé… nada – intentando permanecer tranquila, aunque no se había movido del lugar ni enfrentado nuevamente su mirada.

-¿Cómo conociste a mi abuelo? – exigió respuesta, eso si sin acercarse a ella… era algo que estaba prohibido.

-No… lo conocía – contestó cabizbaja, sorprendiendo al chico que aún deambulaba por el cuarto.

-Entonces¿qué hacías con él? – se apresuró a preguntar, mientras tomaba uno de los frascos para oler la fragancia.

-Nada – dijo levantando su rostro manchado de polvo, ocultando perfectamente su nívea y bella piel.

-No mientas – bufó arrogante.

-No… lo hago – respondió molesta – no sé… quien era su abuelo, yo solo… le lleve el sombrero.

-¿El sombrero? – cuestionó incrédulo.

-Sí, ese día él vino a la tienda – comenzó a relatar angustiada, pero al percibir que sería escuchada prosiguió con mayor confianza – era la primera vez que lo veía; luego recuerdo que hablamos un rato… sobre los perfumes y en eso recibió una llamada, se puso muy serio y salió rápidamente de aquí, sin decir nada – en cada palabra un nudo se formaba en su garganta – fue cuando me di cuenta que se le había olvidado el sombrero, así que salí tras él… le grite, pero no parecía oírme, fue en eso que vi… como doblaba… en el callejón… - las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir ensombrecieron su mente.

Cayó al piso cubriéndose el rostro y temblando aterrada como si recordara horribles escena, se abrazo para darse protección, evadiendo cualquier imagen que pudiese aparecer.

-No… sé… nada más – emitía en un angustiante llanto – váyase… por favor – suplicaba.

-Me voy – expresó mirándola indiferente – esto no termina aquí.

En realidad, esta situación se tornaba extraña ya que no comprendía porque su abuelo vendría a una tienda así, nada era congruente con lo que podían suponer. Así que solo la observó fríamente sin ningún interés en consolarla, aún le quedaba la duda de su versión. No estaba satisfecho con los resultados, pero no había caso insistir; salió sin voltear dejando a una desconsolada mujer de mirar carmesí.

-Y bien Ryoma¿qué averiguaste? – lo interceptó Momo.

-Nada – pronunció frustrado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Todo lo ocurrido era realmente exasperante, ninguna pista que fuera de ayuda existía, la única clave era esa odiosa mujer que parecía no recordar nada. Aunque también estaba esa llamada, pero no era de mucha ayuda pues había sido Mabuchi Atobe quien la hizo y resulta que al igual que su abuelo estaba muerto, quizás si lograban averiguar por que lo llamó podrían saber algo.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – cuestionando con prudencia.

-Vamos – anunció.

-Pero y ella… la dejarás sola, no intentarás…

-Eso esta arreglado – afirmó con seriedad.

-¿Arreglado? – dijo confuso, pero al ver la mirada seria de Ryoma, agregó – como digas, ya estamos retrasados.

Subieron al vehículo que estaba esperándolos aparcado frente a la tienda, bajo la atenta mirada de la chica de ojos carmesí que todavía sollozaba del miedo. Sintió un ligero alivio al verlos marchar, aunque una extraña sensación de soledad nació en ella cuando diviso irse al arrogante hombre que detestaba, por que eso era lo que sentía ¿cierto?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El clima dentro de la residencia Echizen continuaba enrarecido, principalmente por la falta de información correspondiente a los asesinatos, era casi increíble que ninguna pista sobre el o los culpables hubiese sido averiguada, sobretodo si ambos clanes Seigaku y Hyotei habían movilizado a sus mejores hombres para la búsqueda, la ausencia de señales solo causaba mayor desconfianza entre las familias inculpándose entre sí.

Dentro de la casa principal, en la sala de reuniones estaban discutiendo los cabezas del clan. Un cuarto rectangular con tatamis distribuidos asimétricos por toda el área, que al finalizar tenía una pequeña tarima que realzaba en la pared un gran pergamino con la sigla del clan "Siegaku" y otros artilugios antiguos que identificaban a sus ancestros, principalmente de la familia Echizen, siendo conocidos por haber sido increíbles samurai.

Cada uno de los sujetos estaba acomodado de acuerdo a sus jerarquías. En la cabecera se ubicaba Nanjiro (que esta vez vestía un traje negro) y tras él su fiel sirviente Oishi Syuichirou; a cada uno de sus costados sus dos hijos que eran cubiertos por sus respectivos sirvientes Momoshiro y Kikumaru Eiji quien velaba por Ryoga. Asimismo, más allá estaba Tezuka Kunimistsu cubierto por Fuji Syusuke y por último, Tachibana Kippei acompañado de Shinji Ibu.

Era una solemne reunión en donde deberían darse a conocer los avances en la investigación.

-Entonces Tezuka¿Qué tal la reunión con Keigo? – pronunciaba el jefe.

-Para nada buena – dijo algo inquieto – no confía en que esto no haya sido una trampa de nosotros.

-¡Explícate! – exigió Tachibana, que tenía una cierta rivalidad con él, este solo lo observó con frialdad mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-Nanjiro-sama – emitió para retomar, pero en clara forma de ignorar a Kippei – Atobe-san cree que Taro-sama le tuvo una emboscada, pero que su abuelo supo defenderse aunque no salió con vida. Esta convencido que la razón era sacarlo del juego y una vez que Keigo asumiera el mando irían contra él. Ya que es sabido nuestro interés por adquirir los terrenos del muelle 35 de la zona norte; todos sabemos que es un puerto codiciado por la mayoría de los clanes.

-Pero el abuelo ya había desistido de eso – interrumpía Ryoga – luego de que nos quedamos con los dominios de la Yamabuki, casi tan valioso como el muelle 35.

-Sin embargo, para Keigo eso no significa nada, por que a pesar de esto Taro-sama continuó negociando con Mabuchi-sama por el muelle, intentando dividir el mando – complementaba Tezuka.

-Pero cómo, no se supone que el abuelo había desistido – cuestionó confuso Ryoga.

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre no confiaba en que una vez Keigo asumiera el mando, el muelle fuera bien administrado – emitió con tranquilidad.

-¿Y eso que importa? – preguntaba Kippei – si de todos modos no teníamos participación en eso.

-Te equivocas – pronunció con superioridad Tezuka, sorprendiendo no solo Tachibana sino también a los demás.

-¿De qué hablas? – interrogó Ryoga.

-A pesar de no gobernar el muelle, habían unos encargos especiales que desembarcaban allí, solo que este era un acuerdo entre Mabuchi y mi padre, ya que compartían el negocio; pero todo era realizado por la Hyotei, lo único que nosotros recibíamos era el dinero.

-¡Espera viejo! – interrumpió su hijo mayor - ¿por qué nosotros no sabíamos nada y por qué del acuerdo, no es eso extraño? Se supone que el abuelo y ese viejo obeso se odiaban a muerte.

-Yo tampoco sabía de eso, unos días antes de la muerte del abuelo, nos reunió a Tezuka y a mi para contarnos los hechos; aunque no nos dio detalles ni del negocio ni del porque, solo sé que fue un pacto antiguo – aseguraba Nanjiro.

El ambiente se cargaba de incertidumbre, nuevos sucesos aún desconocidos que traían más de un dilema; si existía un pacto entre ambos jefes que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo, no había necesidad de disputarse entre ellos y si ese era el caso, cabía la real posibilidad de un tercero que deseaba acabar con esto, alguien que tuviese conocimiento de los negocios que realizaban ¿pero quién?

No obstante, el no saber los motivos del pacto inicial, hacía suponer que una de las partes deseaba romper con el trato, lo que llevaba a la misma duda ¿quién de los dos y por qué?... lo más sencillo de aceptar era creer que un grupo minoritario haya preparado todo para debilitar a uno de los dos clanes. Si se pensaba cual quedaría más fracturado, se asumía que la Hyotei debido que el sucesor era muy joven y arrogante como para llevar bien el grupo.

Ya que era conocido que Najiro había asumido el mando y todos sabían que era un viejo zorro muy por sobre Keigo; distinto sería si los regentes hubiesen sido uno de los nietos que se hallaban en la misma situación que Atobe, los tres considerados por muchos unos verdaderos genios, lástima que la experiencia aún era un campo lejano indispensable para manejar un grupo de semejante envergadura.

Así que la principal teoría barajada era suponer que deseaban debilitar a la Hyotei inculpándolos en su totalidad a ellos, lo cual sería fácilmente realizable, pues se sabía de la rivalidad que ambos clanes tenían y el desprecio que declaraba Keigo por Seigaku, en donde su inexperiencia le jugaría en contra para actuar con sabiduría; dando por hecho quienes eran los culpables, con esto tenía la excusa perfecta para declararles la guerra.

Sumado a esto estaba la incógnita de Ruysaki, que aún no existía relación clara con el abuelo, debía haber una conexión para explicar todo esto. Ya que era incomprensible pensar que con su último aliento de vida rogara que protegieran a la chica, en vez de aprovechar ese mínimo instante para revelar quien era el culpable o una teoría de lo sucedido.

-Lo mejor será continuar investigando – propuso el mayor – Kippei encárgate de averiguar sobre los antiguos grupos que dominaban en los terrenos importantes que ahora son de la Hyotei – quien asentía para abandonar el lugar.

-Nanjiro-sama creo que nosotros – señalando a su familia – nos podríamos encargar de la chica, no me parece justo que Ryoma-san se tenga que hacer cargo de esta tarea tan insignificante – proponía sincero Tezuka.

-No es necesario, ya me hice cargo de eso – respondía el aludido, que no le gustaba que le quitaran importancia o decidieran por él; aunque le desagradaba la idea de ser guardaespaldas de esa chica, sabía que ella era la clave y deseaba ser el primero en enterarse de sus recuerdos.

-Es mejor así, pues fue el abuelo quien se lo pidió – comentaba Nanjiro – además, te necesito en la investigación principal, eres el único con la capacidad suficiente para tratar este asunto; mantén vigilado a Keigo, hay que ver que planea estoy seguro que nos traerá problemas – decía con un deje de molestia – has todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable, mi padre confiaba plenamente en ti y tu familia.

-Lo sé, yo apreciaba mucho a Taro-sama, le permitió a mi abuelo convertirse en la segunda familia y nosotros les juramos lealtad eterna; estoy seguro que mi abuelo no descansaría hasta dar con el culpable, pues Taro-sama era su mejor amigo – expresaba con sinceridad y una leve nostalgia se asomaba en sus ojos – haré honor a esa lealtad, traeré al culpable frente a usted.

-Te lo agradezco – pronunciaba Nanjiro – nosotros la primera familia nos encargaremos que los negocios continúen perfectamente, no se notara ningún tipo de flaqueza.

La reunión fue finalizada con algo de malestar al no encontrar una solución al dilema. De todos modos las piezas seguían jugando, tarde o temprano la verdad se dejará ver, por que el objetivo es debilitar a un clan, si es que no a los dos y así apoderarse de sus terrenos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La esperanza de que el miedo poco a poco se disipara se hacía cada vez menos posible, casi vivía con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, imaginando que en cualquier instante volverá a venir aquel hombre de mirar ámbar. Se sentía vigilada y extrañamente amenazada, veía caras sospechosas en todo lados, los días se estaban haciendo insufribles y las noches insoportables.

Su único refugio era el trabajo, concentrándose totalmente en la elaboración de nuevas fragancias o la venta de estos, le permitían a su mente un disfrute de paz. La distracción en su oficio era gratificante, logrando deleitarse con los aromas que cubrían el espacio; hasta que sintió que alguien entraba, el sonido de una campanilla al ser golpeada con el marco de la puerta se lo anunciaba, temerosa alzo la vista rogando que ningún sujeto extraño apareciera, sobretodo Ryoma.

Sus titubeantes carmesí divisaron al visitante, un chico de apariencia afable, cabellos rojizos algo alborotados y alegres ojos pardos le saludaban con simpatía. Suspiró al darse cuenta de lo normal que eran sus ropas, llevando unos sencillos jeans en conjunto con una veraniega camisa verde con estampados indescifrables.

-Buen día – reverencio la chica – sea bienvenido.

-Hola – alzo su mano en son de saludo – soy Tooyama Kintarou – diría con un claro acento de Osaka; eso la tranquilizo era un extranjero.

-Mucho gusto, Ryusaki Sakuno para servirlo.

-Ryusaki-san el gusto es mío – sonrió con gracia.

-Tooyama-san, busca un perfume en especial.

-Mmmm… sí, eso mismo – dijo dubitativo.

-¿No viene a comprar?

-O sea sí, es que estaba pensando en que perfume llevarme – respondió distraído observando el lugar con atención.

-Será para usted o para su novia – indagó con precaución.

-¿Para mi novia? – pensó dudoso, luego miró directamente a los ojos caoba y sonrió – por el momento no tengo novia, recién llegue a Tokio y no conozco a muchas chicas – decía pensativo – es más creo que usted es la primera chica con la cual hablo, quizás Ryusaki-san podría convertirse en mi novia – expreso con inocencia, no calculando los efectos que tendría en Sakuno, quien se sonrojo con la propuesta.

-¿C-cómo? – logró articular.

-Perdóneme, no quise ser atrevido y mucho menos incomodarla. Siempre digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente – se excuso con una reverencia.

-No se preocupe – intentó parecer indiferente – dígame entonces¿para quién es el perfume, para usted?

-No… es para… mmmm mi madre – anunció – estará de cumpleaños dentro de unos días, así que le enviare un presente y se me ocurrió que un perfume sería perfecto.

-¿Qué tipo de perfume desea? – cuestionaba con profesionalismo.

-¡Ah!... ¿hay mucho tipos? – preguntó asustado revolviéndose sus cabellos.

-Sí, pero no se preocupe; dígame como es su madre para ver que le quedaría mejor.

El joven de abierta personalidad intentaba describir a su madre, por lo que logró entender Sakuno se trataba de una mujer sofisticada y gustos exquisitos, una serie de detalles más que eran innecesarios, pues terminó por enterarse de la vida de Kintarou desde su niñez hasta adolescencia y considerando lo joven que se veía, solo le faltaban unos escasos años por saber la vida completa del chico.

-Tome, creo que este con esencia de jazmín de España le gustara – pasándole un frasco pequeño en forma redonda y color rosado oscuro traslúcido.

-Muchas gracias – tomando la botellita para oler el aroma – es perfecto, estoy seguro le gustará.

-Entonces se lo envolveré para que se lo lleve – comenzando a guarda la botella en una caja que tenía destinada para eso.

-Te lo agradezco, bueno ya se me hizo tarde – mientras verificaba la hora – fue un gusto conocerla, hasta pronto – despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, vuelva cuando guste.

-No tengas duda que lo haré – le guiño el ojo para salir.

Un grato momento que por ratos la hicieron olvidar a los duros instantes pasados; con esto esperaba que su tranquilidad poco a poco volviera a su curso, dejando atrás las pesadillas. Al ver como el joven se iba tan contento y satisfecho, vino a su mente antiguos recuerdos de una persona de su pasado, imaginado lo bueno que sería volver a ver a quienes ya no estaban.

Aunque en esos instante otros personajes hicieron presencia, esta vez para perturbar la recién ganada serenidad… ¿Y ahora qué?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las oscuras noches eran signo del nacimiento de un mundo alterno, desconocido e ignorado por la gran mayoría de la gente. Para muchos era el despertar de cada día, viviendo en constante oscuridad bajo la penumbra, donde sus reales personalidades se camuflaban en ambientes estridentes, sórdidos y desordenados, así mientras unos duermes otros se divierten.

Los locales nocturnos son espacios muy populares en la sociedad nipona, existen para todos los gustos y excentricidades. El lugar escogido será directamente proporcional al dinero que se posea y que se quiera gastar. En una céntrica zona de Shibuya estaba el "LoveParadise" un club exclusivo para socios, propiedad de la familia Echizen; un sofisticado centro nocturno que era visitado principalmente por hombre de negocios, políticos o empresarios extranjeros.

Bajando las escaleras de piedra de río, se llega a una enorme puerta tallada en madera con un símbolo identificable del clan Seigaku, una especie de dragón volador con brillantes ojos oro y una larga cola que se enrolla en forma de caracol. En donde un robusto hombre se encarga de recibir a las personas, cada cliente debía presentar su identificación de socio o una invitación especial, únicas formas de ingresar.

Una vez cruzado el umbral, la bulla se apodera del ambiente con una llamativa música de baile. En la recepción son recibidos por bellas mujeres ataviadas en provocativos Kimonos negros, con un dragón rojo que se enrollaba en la cintura descansando su gran cabeza en una parte del busto de la chica. Cada cliente o grupo se le asignaba una anfitriona para atenderlos durante la noche. Si era un cliente VIP, se le permitía escoger a la chica de su gusto.

Designadas a quien atenderían, se lleva al cliente a la mesa entrando a una amplia zona bajo la penumbra, que era interrumpida por intermitentes luces de colores. En el centro un gran escenario semicircular en un nivel más arriba que el área de los invitados, todo el lugar es de color azul profundo en donde los bordes tanto de las mesas como la tarima resaltaban con plateados.

Asimismo, en dos de los extremo había una plataforma cuadrada para show de menor importancia. Por otro lado, existen zonas exclusivas denominadas "privados", que se formaban en los laterales del recinto, espacios semi-redondos para un pequeño grupo de personas y donde solo una cortina aislaba a los ocupantes del público general.

En un de estos cubículos se encontraba Ryoma junto a Momoshiro; debía asistir con regularidad ya que este local estaba a cargo del menor de los Echizen. Aunque no era de su total agrado, el bullicio y las multitudes no encajaban con su personalidad solitaria e indiferente.

-¿A qué hora quedo de venir? – interrogaba Momo – le prometí a Ann que llegaría temprano.

-Luego – como siempre aquellas respuestas tan indefinidas.

En eso la cortina fue abierta, para dejar pasar a una atractiva mujer en su diminuto Kimono, que cargaba consigo una bandeja con una botella de whisky, hielo y vasos.

-¡Ryoma-sama! Por fin apareces – le reprochaba la chica mientras servía los tragos – lamento lo de Taro-sama, todas estamos muy triste por eso – el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza sin ningún otro tipo de gesto - ¿2 ó 3 hielos, Takeshi-kun?

-Que sean 3 – respondió - ¿dime Tomoka, todo tranquilo por aquí?

-Aburrido – dijo con una mueca – si Ryoma-sama no esta, no tiene gracia trabajar.

-Para eso te pagan – le recordó Momo.

-Lo sé… pero no es lo mismo sin Ryoma-sama – abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Ey! Tomoka, no estoy de humor – rezongaba el chico.

-Yo sé como cambiarte el humor – pronunció con sensualidad.

Acomodándose sobre las piernas masculinas para abrazarlo por el cuello y comenzar a besarlo en sus oídos de forma sugerente, insinuándose descaradamente. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía que sus encantos no tenían efecto, pues el joven permanecía impertérrito con sus caricias.

-¿Qué te pasa Ryoma-sama? – reprochó molesta.

-Te dije que no estaba de humor – bebiéndose su trago.

-¿Por qué no vamos al departamento, ahí pondré animarte? – proponía entusiasta la chica.

-Hoy no…

-Lo siento Tomoka, pero hoy vinimos por nego… - calló al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su jefe.

-¿Negocios? – cuestionó curiosa al comprender que decía.

-Nada que te importe… por que no continúas trabajando – le ordenó su jefe.

-Nunca me cuentas nada, acaso no confías en mí – tomando el papel de víctima – siempre me obligas a irme cuando yo quiero estar contigo, porque no eres como los otros "protectores".

-Si quieres otro protector, búscalo – respondió displicente.

La joven se paro de golpe demostrando su inmenso malestar, cada noche anhelaba que Ryoma la quisiera exclusivamente para él, así como lo hacían los demás protectores que no eran otra cosa que hombres socios del club con gran poder adquisitivo, que tomaban bajo su cuidado a alguna chica del lugar dándole estabilidad económica, claro esta le debían lealtad a quien pagaba por ellas; aunque no podían dejar de trabajar, a menos que la mas afortunada lograra un matrimonio o algún trato especial, de no ser así, no les quedaba de otra que continuar el trabajo, pues siempre existía la penosa posibilidad que apareciera una mujer más interesante para el cliente.

A pesar de que Tomoka era la protegida del menor de los Echizen no era exclusiva para él. Situación que indignaba a la joven que alberga más que un sentimiento de interés por su protector y así como las escasas protegidas, todas soñaban que en algún momento de sus vidas quienes velaban por ellas las sacarían de este oscuro mundo; sin embargo, esto no era mas que una quimera en sus mentes, ya que rara vez o nunca sus deseos se cumplían.

-No he dicho eso – se retractaba como era la costumbre, sabía que no podía enojarse con él sino corría el riesgo de perder sus privilegios, que era mejor que nada.

-¡Hola! – un saludo efusivo se escucho de la entrada - ¿Cómo estás Koshimae-san?

-Kintarou… hasta que llegas – le decía Momo.

-Negocios, Negocios – sentándose rápidamente – Hola Tomoka-chan, por que no me sirves un trago.

-Claro Kintarou-kun – acercándole el vaso y atreviéndose a sentarse sobre él, su intención era provocar celos en Ryoma, pero este permanecía inmutable.

-Bueno Koshimae… hable con Ryoga-san y…

-Tomoka – lo interrumpió Ryoma – ándate.

Aquellas frías palabras le indicaron que no tenía derecho a reclamos, cuando se trataban de negocios no le era permitido participar y si se atrevía a desobedecer no quería ni pensar como podría salir perjudicada.

-Lo siento – se excuso Tooyama, sabiendo la impertinencia que estuvo a punto de cometer.

-Tooyama, continúa…

-Hoy conocí a la princesa – digo con una elocuente sonrisa, cosa que siempre molestaba a Ryoma que no entendía las razones de su optimismo.

-¿La princesa? – cuestionó Momo confundido.

-Sí, Ryusaki-san – afirmó – estuve en su local, no me habían dicho que era tan hermosa.

-¡Ah! – expresaron los dos.

-¿Qué acaso no se dieron cuenta? – dijo asombrado.

Ambos se observaron incrédulos, convenciéndose que Sakuno era cualquier cosa menos hermosa, la chica que ellos recordaban distaba muy lejos de poder llamarla una mujer hermosa; entonces supusieron que como era Kintarou se podía esperar eso. Sin embargo, en un parpadeo Ryoma recordó cuando la chica se iba, en donde había terminado paralizado con sus bellos ojos carmesí.

-Oigan ¿me están escuchando? – los interrumpió en sus divagaciones.

-Mmhm… prosigue – le señalo con la mano.

-Como les decía, es una mujer hermosa… un poco tímida pero es como un ángel – comentaba casi enamorado – creo que la invitaré a salir.

-Ese no es tu trabajo – lo reprendió Echizen.

-Lo siento, lo sé… solo estaba imaginando – emitía avergonzado.

-¿No te dijo nada al verte? – preguntó Momo – o te hecho cuando te reconoció.

-Para nada, fue muy amable conmigo – expresaba contento – aunque debe haber sido por que no sabe quien soy.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – indagaba el de ojos violetas.

Fue entonces que Tooyama les explicaba su encuentro con Sakuno y que para no asustarla había decidido ir vestido como cualquier persona normal, haciéndose pasar por un cliente. Situación que no agradaron del todo a Ryoma que consideraba innecesario esconderse. Sin embargo, cuando concluía su relato se quedo pensativo como considerando o no entregar la siguiente información.

-Hay una cosa más – agregó con una seriedad extraña en él.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó intrigado Momo.

-Cuando me marchaba me di cuenta que habían unos sujetos extraños, pero antes de saber quienes eran, otros hombres entraron en la tienda de Sakuno-chan – aquella manera tan familiar de llamarla, fue lo que más atención llamó a Ryoma, debía concentrarse – supe que eran del Yakuza, así que fingí olvidar algo para volver a entrar, como fueron interrumpidos no hicieron nada… solo le dijeron que "Mañana vendremos por su respuesta, considere nuestra oferta"

-¿Y qué dijo ella? – interrumpió curiosos el de ojos violeta.

-Nada, asintió nerviosa… pero cuando yo le pregunte simulo que no era nada, creo que estaba muy asustada y no quiso involucrarme – terminó de contar el pelirrojo – eso sí, esos sujetos pude reconocerlos son de la Hyotei, eso me informó Shiraishi-san.

Unos minutos más estuvieron especulando sobre las posibles razones, aunque nada concreto de lo cual afirmarse. Eso sí, para Ryoma de seguro era un trato entre ella y la Hyotei por haber ayudado a matar a su abuelo, al menos en su tozuda cabeza era la única respuesta aceptable, mientras las pruebas estuviesen encubiertas no habría motivo para confiar en esa mujer.

-Bueno, en estos momento tengo a Yuuji cuidando la zona… - un sonido del celular lo interrumpió.

Al recibir la llamada su rostro se desencajo de horror, pocas veces era sorprendido como para demostrar el temor tan claramente. Una vez colgado el auricular, se paró de prisa para salir sin dar explicaciones.

-Espera¿qué paso? – con autoridad preguntó Ryoma.

-Yuuji…- intentando articular las ideas – está muerto.

Aquella afirmación fue suficiente para permitirle ir, no solo se trataba de unos de sus compañeros sino también que su protegida corría peligro, por que hasta donde ellos sabían era aquel sujeto quien velaba por la seguridad de la pelirroja. Sin necesidad de comunicarse salieron raudamente hacia la casa de Sakuno, esperando que aún nada le pasara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día había terminado de ser agotador en todos los sentidos posibles, al parecer su tan ansiada serenidad no volvería tan pronto, arrastrando su fatigada figura se traslado a su departamento, al menos darse un cálido baño quizás podría aminorar en algo su actual situación. Una extraña atmósfera se dejó sentir al entrar a su cuarto, un frío intenso le caló hasta lo más profundo de los huesos.

Imaginar que ser rociada por una tibia lluvia la relajarían, había sido una completa quimera en su ingenua cabeza. Instantáneamente alojó sus pies fuera de la bañera un gélido escalofrío la sucumbió por entero, haciendo que sus delgadas piernas tambalearan levemente, mientras su lozana piel parecía erizarse sin remedio.

Un tanto turbada por esta reacción se apresuró a colocarse una bata color marengo para secarse un poco, ya que sentía que la temperatura corporal bajaba extrañamente. Suspiró cansada, de seguro sus fantasmas le jugaban una mala pasada, había estado tan asustada estos últimos días que hasta la más ligera brisa la hacía tambalearse.

-¡Vamos Sakuno! – se dijo mirándose en el espejo cubierto de vaho - ¿desde cuándo tan cobarde?... está bien, no soy una súper mujer pero se defenderme – imitando una posición de ataque de sus clases de autodefensa, aunque nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de saber si son efectivas.

Sonrió con valentía para salir del cuarto de baño que conectaba con su dormitorio. Desgraciadamente al cruzar el umbral el hielo en el ambiente la volvió a sacudir, un aura estremecedora la acechaba haciéndola voltear de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada observaba que nada había, rió… los síntomas de la paranoia se intensificaban a cada momento.

Se quitó la toalla que envolvía sus cabellos dejando que cayeran con suave gracia por su espalda, alzo sus brazos con pereza dispuesta a dejarse caer en la mullida cama, fue entonces que su agotada figura fue capturada por unos poderosos brazos, quitando absolutamente cualquier posibilidad de escape. Si anteriormente el miedo la hizo temblar, en estos instantes no tenía palabras para describir en el abismo que se sentía caer.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Listo por hoy, haber que les pareció este capítulo; recuerden que cualquier duda, quejas o aporte siempre es bien recibido. Cuídense nos vemos. 


	4. Corazón Desbocado

Nuevamente por aquí para traerles un nuevo capítulo, primero quiero agracer todo el apoyo que me dan, muchas gracias por loe bellos comentarios lo siento por no responderles es que no he tenido mucho tiempo.

¿Ahora por que no disfrutan de la historia?

* * *

4.- CORAZÓN DESBOCADO

El destino parecía burlarse de ella, no habían pasado muchos días de aquella horrorosa vivencia como para que ahora, mucho antes de estar emocionalmente repuesta, otro voraz torbellino arrasaba con su lejana tranquilidad¿es qué acaso no habría compasión con su inestable persona¿Valía la pena seguir pisoteando su precaria seguridad?

Infinidad de pensamientos atravesaron en escasos segundos su mente, hasta que un sofocante respirar comenzó a percibir en su oído, se estremeció por la repulsión de sentir el asqueroso olor a tabaco combinado con alcohol.

-Eso es, quietecita – se dejó escuchar una tosca voz – si te portas bien nos podremos divertir.

Una insinuación que carcomió su cuerpo al notar el inminente peligro que se avecinaba, paralizada en cada parte de su figura no hallaba salida posible, hasta que una repudiable caricia en sus caderas despertó en ella algo de valor; para sobrevivir aplicó un certero golpe en el entrepiernas del sujeto, suficiente como para zafarse y buscar refugio, no obstante, su captor no era tan débil jalándola con furia la estrelló contra la cama.

-No debiste hacer eso – gruñó con cierto dolor – ahora tendré que castigarte – decía riendo con demencia.

-¿Qué quiere?... aquí no hay nada de valor – expresó notablemente asustada al enfrentar aquel desconocido.

Al ver el estado de horror de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír de placer, observar el sufrimiento en sus víctimas era una dicha que deseaba vivir. Sakuno sintió como su corazón se oprimía con dolor, aquellos ojos enfurecidos en miel y esa desparramada cabellera grisácea le decían que ese individuo era un peligro superior a cualquiera visto anteriormente.

-Vine por ti – afirmó en un tosco tono seductor – debo llevarme tu jovial existencia, pero antes disfrutaremos un poco – riendo con algarabía, acariciaba sus cabellos terracotas.

Intentó huir, pero su incómoda posición no se lo permitió quedando expuesta al veloz ataque de su agresor. Quiso gritar un millón de veces, pero una mordaza cubría las posibilidades en total desventaja ante la fuerza masculina, solo las suplicantes lágrimas lograron escapar de ella sabiendo que prontamente su destino sería marcado o quizás arrebatado de golpe, probablemente la última opción era la mejor.

-Eso llora, adora una mujer derramar tristeza… es excitante – escuchar eso solo hacía desear su muerte, mientras el sujeto besaba desesperadamente parte de su anatomía sin ningún pudor, paseando por su cuello hasta sus formados senos, estaba enceguecido por la belleza ante él.

Cuando su optimismo comenzó a ser consumido casi al punto de extinguirse, una de sus manos liberadas toco la esperanza que necesitaba, sin meditarlo dos veces tomo un vaso de vidrio, que tenía en su mesa de noche, para romperlo con fuerza en la cabeza del hombre, que al impacto tambaleo a un costado dejando una leve abertura para Sakuno.

Aprovechando este ligero instante de distracción intento escapar, pero una de sus piernas fue capturada con vehemencia, solo le quedaba luchar, pateo, rasguño y golpeo con lo que tenía aun cuando no tenía oportunidad.

-Te equivocaste de territorio – se escuchó una conocida voz para ella.

Sus ojos carmesí voltearon con urgencia, al instante de brillar con intensidad por ver una luz al final de túnel, casi imaginando el término de su lucha. Entonces el desconocido la alzo rodeándola por el cuello y volviendo a respirar cerca de ella, para enfrentar con astucia al de ojos ámbar.

-La caballería al rescate – vociferó burlesco, sin una pizca de temor.

-Esa presa es mía – insistió Ryoma, quien era escoltado por Momo y Kintarou.

-Si la quieres ven por ella – trazando un recorrido con su acuosa lengua por la piel pálida de Sakuno, además de dejar levemente al descubierto parte de su fisonomía debido al forcejeo, mostrando el naciente de sus pechos y parte de sus piernas – aunque me gustaría disfrutar un poco más, quizás podemos compartirla – propuso descaradamente; antes aquellas palabras la chica se estremeció al imaginar esa aborrecible posibilidad.

Su captor comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los pechos de Sakuno provocándole una extrema repulsión al sentirlo, asimismo un extraño sentimiento en Ryoma que observó con un grado de molestia que superaba su entendimiento, dejándolo un tanto confuso por las sensaciones percibidas al ver aquella desagradable escena. Por otro lado, nadie se movía ni un céntimo, sabían que la vida de ella pendía de un hilo un movimiento en falso sería lapidario. Sin embargo, el joven de mirar ámbar pareció no intimidarse pues al instante saco su arma apuntando directo a la pareja.

-Te crees muy valiente – rió en alta voz – intenta disparar haber sino la matas a ella primero – cubriéndose tras una Sakuno temblorosa, para besar nuevamente sus oídos y deslizar descaradamente su mano libre por sus senos.

-Te equivocaste de adversario – expresó fríamente con los ojos encendidos de rabia al ver el descaro del sujeto ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla y por que a él le importaba?, Sakuno tembló cuando noto como Ryoma no se detendría; así apretó el gatillo sin titubear para dar de lleno en la cabeza de aquel hombre.

En un segundo el cuerpo inerte se desplomó irremediablemente junto con Sakuno, cayendo con estrépito al piso. A pesar del angustiante momento la joven mujer no pudo evadir el inmenso alivio que sintió al verse liberada, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes de seguro habría saltado sobre su salvador para agradecerle, no obstante, las cosas eran por lo menos extrañas.

-Levántate y ven con nosotros – ordenó displicente a la chica como si todo el asunto reciente no fuera nada; estaba claro ese individuo seguía siendo el mismo insensible de siempre, solo una vaga ilusión al creer que podría ser su príncipe salvador.

-¿Por qué?... esta es mi casa – refutó con seguridad en sus palabras, pero aún temblaba de miedo en todo su cuerpo; no podía evitarlo cada vez que ese hombre le hablaba inmediatamente ella lo tomaba como una provocación y debía contradecir.

-Has lo que quieras – respondió indiferente, pero empuñando sus manos al ver el rechazo de su oferta, es que no se daba cuenta que solo la estaba protegiendo – pero así como ese estúpido otros vendrán, si valoras un tanto tu vida será mejor que te vayas con nosotros – con un tono de voz absolutamente carente de amabilidad y delicadeza.

-¡Oye Ryoma!... no creo que esa sea la forma de pedir las cosas – su fiel compañero que lograba descifrar lo que decía; este lo miró con desgana.

-Cierto Koshimae… no sabes tratar a una princesa como Sakuno-chan – otra vez nombrándola con mayor familiaridad y además, se atrevía a sermonearlo.

-Tooyama… encargarte del cuerpo y averigua quien es – emitió ordenes para quitárselo de encima – Y tú Momo, explícale la situación a esa… no tenemos toda la noche.

-¡¿Kintarou-san?! – pronunció con sorpresa al verle – usted…

-Lo siento, Saku-chan – expresó cabizbajo – no quise mentirle, solo estaba velando por su seguridad.

-Gracias – sonriendo con alegría, ya eran dos veces en el mismo día que la liberaba de situaciones complejas.

Aquella actitud tan dócil que utilizaba con su subordinado le generó una leve irritación, a fin de cuentas quien la estaba protegiendo era él y gracias a sus acciones ella ahora se encontraba viva. Realmente esos pensamientos le molestaban más¿desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por lo que una mujer hiciera? Como odiaba a esa chica en especial.

-Ryusaki-san… yo le explicaré la situación – anunció el brazo derecho de Ryoma – aquel sujeto seguramente fue enviado para matarla – asustándola sobremanera, siempre pensó que era un simple delincuente – y lo más probable es que vengan otros.

-¿Por qué? – emitió en un tono angustiante – yo no sé nada.

-Usted se encontraba en la escena del crimen, puede que ahora no recuerde bien que sucedió; pero si quieren acabar con usted, significa que tiene que haber visto al asesino de Taro-sama y seguramente cuando lo vea sabrá quien es – aseguró Momoshiro – Ryoma es el encargado de velar por su seguridad, por esa razón estamos aquí.

-Momoshiro – espetó serio – no hables de más.

-Ella tiene derecho a saber que sucede – lo contradijo, el aludido solo bufó irritado – es por eso que sería mejor que acepte irse con nosotros a la residencia de los Echizen, será más seguro para usted y más sencillo para nosotros protegerla.

Aquel hombre de apariencia afable le entregaba una singular confianza, no podía dudar que le estuviese diciendo la verdad; aunque dejar su casa no era precisamente algo que quería y su negocio, eso era lo que menos quería abandonar. Sin embargo, observar al cadáver a su lado le confirmaba que era más riesgoso quedarse que marcharse con esos sujetos, aunque la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que el arrogante de mirar ámbar no la enloquecía, sin embargo era mejor eso a la muerte.

-Está bien – finalmente aceptó – pero no abandonaré mi tienda – aseguró con terquedad.

-Entonces vamos – pronunció Ryoma sin interés de rebatirla.

-Espera

-Ahora qué – volteó impasible.

-Necesito cambiarme y empacar mis cosas – expresó con seriedad, para frustración del chico que solo pensaba que ella insistía en desafiarlo.

-Te doy 5 minutos – saliendo del cuarto, seguido por sus acompañantes.

Al ver que la dejaban sola un temor se hacía latente, su vida estaba girando sin rumbo conocido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y lo sabía. Aceptando que su apacible existencia estaba en riesgo y que su entera seguridad dependía de personas que fácilmente podían ser catalogas de peligrosas para la sociedad, no era precisamente el cuento de hadas que hubiese imaginado cuando pequeña, en donde la princesa era rescatada por un guapo y romántico príncipe en su caballo blanco.

Observó la puerta por donde había salido su "salvador y protector", definitivamente ese hombre de príncipe azul no tenía nada, bueno si era guapo pero su odiosa personalidad distaba mucho de las escenas novelescas que hubiese leído; lo mejor era no imaginar cosas, después de todo nunca pensó en él como una posibilidad y regresando a la realidad, jamás en su sano juicio podría llegar a verlo como tal.

-Estás lista – entrando de sopetón al cuarto, causándole un gran sobresalto.

-No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta, sobretodo si una dama esta en su interior – reprendió duramente; en efecto ese hombre arrogante no era para ella.

-Esto no es un juego y yo no soy el príncipe azul de tus fantasías – contestó con molestia; esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Tomó sus cosas para no continuar discutiendo, además al escuchar su respuesta un escalofrío la invadió imaginando que le hubiese leído la mente, claro que eso no era posible pero no estaba dispuesta a investigarlo. Salió con seguridad fingiendo no interesarle lo escuchado, solo hizo un gesto de desprecio pasando por el lado de Ryoma, quien no encontró gracia al desafío de la castaña.

-Ustedes dos – apuntando a unos hombres – llévenla al auto.

-Puedo ir sola – refutó en un impulso, esos sujetos no le daban buena espina ya que la miraban un tanto extraño.

-Hagan lo que les digo – ordenó.

Ambos se acercaron a Sakuno con una sonrisa placentera disfrutando la belleza de la mujer, tomaron su equipaje y otro la jalo del brazo para guiarla hasta el vehículo. Aunque protestara no conseguiría nada, así que se dejo llevar eso sí no pudo ocultar su molestia, pero le dedicó una tierna y agradecida sonrisa a Kintarou que la miraba con compasión; probablemente ese gesto fuera con total inocencia, pero para Ryoma fue una clara provocación.

-Nosotros nos vamos, quiero los resultados en la mañana – le anunció a Tooyama con mayor frialdad que de costumbre.

-Suerte – le animó Momoshiro que percibió la molestia en su amigo.

Estando ya en el vehículo los hombres los esperaban por las siguientes órdenes, el ambiente estaba sofocante debido al calor de estos últimos días y su paciencia comenzaba a debilitarse, como odiaba este húmedo y caluroso clima que más encima venía acompañado con esa exasperante mujer. Caminó hacia ellos observando a la chica, maldiciéndose en ese instante por tener la rara sensación de no querer dejar de mirarla, sus ojos parecía adquirir vida propia cuando se enfrentaban a ella, debía mantenerse distante.

-Momoshiro, tú manejas – un mandato que sorprendió a los presentes, menos a Sakuno que no sabía como funcionaban estas cosas.

-¡Ah!... ¿por qué? – preguntó extrañado, nunca manejaba él… siempre se iban en la parte de atrás del auto.

-Por que yo lo digo – respondió sin más – ustedes se van con ella.

Ahora comprendía mejor la orden, por alguna razón que no entendía, su jefe deseaba permanecer lejos de esa chica causándole bastante gracia ni que ella tuviera alguna peste contagiosa. Pretendía reclamar por la propuesta, pero no alcanzó a rebatir pues Ryoma ya se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto y los demás donde les correspondía.

Encendiendo el vehículo emprendían su viaje a casa, mientras la bella chica se hallaba entre un nerviosismo abismal, desde que salió de su departamento junto con aquellos sujetos no pudo evitar sentirse intranquila, las miradas lascivas que le propiciaban no eran gustosas, situación que empeoró al estar sentada entre ellos. Comenzaba a creer que aceptar tan rápidamente la propuesta había sido un error para su integridad.

-¡Ey Ryoma!... ¿crees que fue buena idea? – emitió en tono preocupado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso – señalando con la mirada hacia atrás.

Momoshiro ya se había percatado del singular comportamiento de sus hombres, no era para menos considerando que Sakuno era una mujer hermosa, situación que había comprobado ahora sobretodo después de verla semidesnuda en su habitación, tampoco podía culparlos por desear a la chica luego de ser inconscientemente provocados por ella, si hasta él se sintió levemente tentado.

Al notar la insinuación de su amigo volteo para verificar sus sospechas, aunque en ese instante poco le interesaba lo que pasara, al menos eso quería creer. Por que una vez observó el descaro de miradas que le propiciaban a la chica una irascible sensación en su interior se dejo asomar por sus ojos, que ardían al descubrir lo que esos sujetos pudiesen estar imaginándose con ella, de solo pensar que pudiesen tocarla la sangre le hirvió de rabia ¿PERO POR QUÉ?... se cuestionó internamente.

-¡Detén el auto! – bufó irritado, esta situación comenzaba a complicarse ¿Por qué le importaba lo que sucediera con esta mujer?

-Como digas – respondió sonriente, era una satisfacción ver a su amigo molesto, principalmente por cosas que no alcanzaba a entender o no sabía controlar.

Sus pensamientos no le dejaban tranquilo era como si su propia conciencia quisiera mofarse de él, no lograba comprender por qué se sentía tan inquieto al ver a otros hombres expresar cierto deseo o interés por esa mujer. Hastiado consigo mismo bajó del vehículo y rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera, siendo detenidamente observado por sus ocupantes sin hallar el motivo.

-¡Sal! – ordenó con brusquedad, obviamente el hombre no preguntó la razón solo se limitó a obedecer.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogó nerviosa, recordando los hechos que se dan en las películas de acción en donde raptan a una persona y luego se deshacen de ella en un sitio eriazo; aunque estaban en plena calle del centro, pero la imaginación de Sakuno no tiene límites.

-Ven – jalándola del brazo toscamente.

-Duele – reclamó - ¿A dónde me lleva? – siendo atraída hacia él, logrando percibir la respiración masculina en su oído.

-Escoge… ¿te vas con ellos o conmigo? – un susurro que la hizo temblar.

No fue necesario responder pues su cuerpo se movió por si solo hacia el frente, como una niña sumisa entró al auto ante la frustración de los hombres que les fue arrebatada la entretención. Una situación inusual que podría haberse evitado desde un principio, pero como deseaba permanecer alejado de ella terminó por estar más cerca de lo requerido, él único que disfrutaba con todo este absurdo era Momoshiro, ya que era un hecho inédito ver a Ryoma en aprietos por una simple mujer.

Por algo el espacio del copiloto había sido hecho para una persona, la estrechez no permitió que hubiese demasiado distancia, sentándose sobre las piernas de Ryoma no le quedo de otra que apoyarse sobre él, embriagándose con su fragancia varonil corriendo el riesgo que su corazón se desbocara y su mente fantaseará mas allá de su control. Lo sabía este sujeto era peligroso y de a poco comenzaba a intuir por qué… No eso jamás, negaba asustada.

-Podríamos haber ido los tres atrás – se mofó entretenido su compañero.

-¡Cállate! – espetó irritado; obvio que tenía razón pero no lo admitiría, además…

Volteo su rostro para observar el camino y así encontrar distracción, no obstante, el perturbador aroma femenino le impedían cualquier escape; deseaba suprimir cualquier reacción que su cuerpo pretendiera hacer pero parecía hacerle caso omiso a sus mandatos. El sedoso cabello rojizo caía grácilmente llegando a descansar cerca de una de sus manos, justo en aquella que permanecía oculta a la vista de Momoshiro, con delicadeza sus dedos se fueron enredando en las hebras cobrizas casi rogando por que la dueña no lo percibiera.

Si su pecho parecía explotar al estar tan cerca de ese hombre, ahora al sentir aquella sutil caricia estaba segura que colapsaría y dejaría de latir en el acto, enterró su rostro que notaba acalorado para no dejarse en evidencia. Aquel suave movimiento trajo mas problemas a la cabeza de Ryoma, que sentía su autocontrol desvanecer al sentir los sinuosos pechos de Sakuno en su abdomen tensándolo por entero, estaba claro aquella mujer no era buena para su salud.

-Llegamos, pueden bajarse – sobresaltando a ambos que se hallaban cada uno en su propio ensueño.

Luego de esto se separaron para no volver a tener contacto, ya que Ann la esperaba para llevarla a su nuevo cuarto. Al dejar de recibir la calidez de ese hombre el control de sus sentidos regresaba lentamente a ella, sonrió complacida por verse liberada de esas perturbadoras sensaciones, no obstante, al verlo alejarse su pecho se oprimió con tristeza llevando sus manos hacia el para intentar comprender sus emociones... ¿por qué comenzaba a sentir la falta de ese hombre? Un sentimiento de inseguridad se apoderó de ella.

Mientras tanto Ryoma se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Sakuno, tenía la rara sensación que si no lo hacía terminaría llevándosela a su cuarto y dejar que sus emociones actuaran por si solas. Sentimientos contradictorios se formulaban en su cabeza, el deseo de tenerla para él se acrecentaba a cada momento especialmente al saber que otros la querían, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba odiarla por que su orgullo no le permitía ser vulnerable con una mujer. Y eso era precisamente lo que empezaba a sentir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había logrado tener una noche de lo más serena, incluso sus recurrentes pesadillas parecían un suceso desconocido, a pesar de encontrarse en una casa ajena rodeada de personas completamente extrañas. Toda aquella inquietud vivida anteriormente ahora solo era un distante episodio en su vida, al menos dormir tan plácidamente le hizo pensar eso.

La mañana ya era avanzada y desde su despertar las cosas se iban tornando ligeramente mejor, considerando un raro desayuno junto a la familia Echizen, sumando la sugerente insinuación del mayor de ellos logrando comprender que esa actitud era parte de su personalidad, asimismo de lo agradable que resultó ser el hijo mayor y tan opuesto a su hermano que continuaba con esa pose agria en su rostro como si su sola presencia fuera una tortura.

En parte lo era, pero la bella joven no podría llegar a suponer el porque. Ella podría sentirse aliviada por no tener pesadillas, en cambio, para él las cosas comenzaban a ponerse oscuras y sus noches de sueño un infierno provocado por las intrusas apariciones de Sakuno en su mente. No bastaba con tener que verle durante el día sino más encima se encargaba de fastidiarle las noches. ¿Es que esa mujer no lo dejaría en paz?

-Dime Sakuno-chan… ¿estas botellitas las coloco en la vitrina? – señalaba Kintarou un tanto agobiado con su labor.

-Solo las de fragancia floral – le afirmaba la chica – las que son de esencia de frutas van al otro lado y recuerda que las con aroma a cítricos tienen que estar en la primera repisa – explicaba, mientras un confundido chico no sabía que hacer con tanto frasco, para él todos eran lo mismo.

A pesar de la desorientación de Tooyama, la joven mujer no alcanzaba a percibir esto ya que estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que por unos momentos se olvido que su nuevo ayudante no tenía idea de perfumes. Desde que supo que Kintaruo la acompañaría en la tienda sintió gran emoción, por el hecho que no tendría que abandonar lo que tanto le gustaba… un poco de normalidad a su atribulada vida.

Además, el joven era de gran ayuda y por que no decirlo una grata compañía, tenía el presentimiento que con él formaría una fuerte relación no aventurándose a definirla, pero era fácil notar como con Kintarou lograba sentirse tranquila, tan distinto con Ryoma que de solo verlo se le erizaba la piel como una gata enojada… Esperen un momento ¿Por qué comparaba a Kintarou con Ryoma¿Por qué todo lo que pensaba últimamente tenía que ver con Ryoma?

-Sakuno-chan, debes estar tranquila – le alertaba el chico cuando colgaba el teléfono – se acercan los sujetos de ayer – la joven miró aterrada comenzando a temblar, se había olvidado por completo de eso.

-¿Qué voy hacer? – con temor evidente en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, nosotros estamos contigo y yo estoy aquí nada malo te pasará ni a ti ni a tu tienda.

En ese instante el titilar de la campanilla les anunciaba a los invitados indeseables, los mismos del otro día un moreno con gafas que caminaba con seguridad y arrogancia, acompañado con otro sujeto un tanto más bajo pero con una expresión temible en su mirar suficientemente intimidante como asustar a Sakuno. Al entrar arrebataron de golpe la paz que respiraban como si hubiesen exprimido el optimismito, dejando a la joven de mirar carmesí casi sin aire.

Un ambiente que rápidamente se tornó ensombrecido, suficientemente sofocante como para impedir el libre respirar, sus piernas temblaban y su semblante palidecía en cada latido. Por cada paso que ese hombre daba hacia ella sentía como su vida se acortaba sin remedio, un aura siniestra alcanzaba su persona, necesitaba escapar sino su corazón sería aplastado en el acto; hasta que una cálida mano la tranquilizó, Kintarou solo la miro para darle una sonrisa.

-Mujer, supongo que ya tienes una respuesta para Atobe-sama – sonidos amenazantes que retumbaban en sus oídos.

-Ya le dije… no sé… nada – consiguió articular con tono casi mudo.

-¿Estás segura de tu respuesta? – cuestionó con un ronco gruñido.

-Sí – apenas en una débil voz.

-Supongo que estás preparada para las consecuencias, quizás si nos deshacemos de estas cosas – señalaba la vitrina con los frascos de perfumes antiguos – te refresque la memoria – haciéndole señas a su acompañante que había sacado una varilla de hierro de entre sus ropas.

-¡No! – vociferó aterrada, la vitrina presentaba la colección que su abuela se había encargado de juntar en todos sus años de perfumistas, eran el único recuerdo que le quedaba.

-Estúpida mujer, si tienes que decir algo dilo sino Hiyoshi se encargará de recordarte por que estamos aquí –antes que Sakuno respondiera Kintarou se paro frente al sujeto.

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso – expresó desafiante, asombrando a la chica que no pensó que pudiera verse tan imponente.

-Y este niño – lo miró burlón de pies a cabeza – dile a tu noviecito que no se meta, no sabe con quien esta hablando.

-Kintarou-san – suplicó angustiada al imaginar que le hicieran daño.

Observó a los dos hombres que sobrepasaban fácilmente al chico y lograba percibir que no bromeaban, por mucho que supiese que Kintarou también era un miembro del Yakuza, sabía que no podría hacer nada con esos agresores, la notable peligrosidad que destilaban era evidente.

-Quien no sabe con quien habla eres tú – afirmó con una seriedad muy opuesta a su alegría.

-Mira mocoso si no te alejas – decía sacando un revólver para apuntar en la frente del muchacho – tendremos que callarte nosotros.

-¡No! Por favor – gritó desesperada al ver como Tooyama peligraba.

-Oshitari Yuushi el fiel perro sirviente de Keigo-san – respondió a su agresor sin temor por ser amenazado con el arma – y Hiyoshi Wakashi.

-Veo que sabes quienes somos y aún así te atreves a desafiarnos, eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé – rió abiertamente.

-Les recomiendo que se vayan sino quieren tener problemas – expresó inmutable, Sakuno estaba asombrada por la frialdad con la cual hablaba.

-Parece que tienes coraje, supongo que te quieres hacer el valiente frente a tu noviecita, pero eso no te servirá… debes saber que batallas puedes ganar y esta la perdiste – preparando el gatillo del arma.

-¿Tú crees? – desafió impávido – mira – levantándose la manga de la camisa hasta un poco mas allá del hombro, mostrando un tatuaje que asomaba claramente la cabeza de un dragón rojo con ojos oro.

-Seigaku – murmuró incrédulo - ¿Quién eres?

-Tooyama Kintarou del clan Shitenhouji, trabajamos directamente para la familia Echizen. Así que dile a tu jefecito que no vuelva a molesta a Ryusaki-san, ahora toda esta tienda esta bajo la protección del clan Seigaku – sonriendo triunfante.

Oshitari lo observó con irritación palpable, respirando forzosamente al descubrir los hechos, señaló a su escolta para salir despotricando rabia contra el mundo. Aunque la mas sorprendida era Sakuno nunca imaginó que con solo decir quien era toda esa prepotencia del sujeto se truncaría tan rápido. Es que acaso Seigaku era así tan poderoso, agradecía no tenerles de enemigos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un gran ventanal que dejaba distinguir el inmenso jardín de la mansión, en donde la vista se perdía en un frondoso bosque de cedros, que cada tarde eran bañados por los rayos solares que se despedían por el oeste. Era el área favorita de la residencia para el sucesor del clan Hyotei, cada tarde Atobe Keigo se quedaba observando por horas el paisaje, hasta que la luz lo privaba de su presencia.

-Keigo-sama – lo interrumpía una senil voz desde la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Kabaji? – sin dejar de deleitarse con la vista.

-Oshitari-san esta aquí.

-Hazlo pasar – al instante sintió unos pasos que se adentraban en el lugar – y bien que paso con la mujer.

-Atobe-sama, ella no estaba sola – en eso sintió una presencia extraña en un rincón del cuarto, al reconocerlo solo lo ignoro – Seigaku esta protegiéndola – su oyente empuñó las manos para dar un golpe en el vidrio.

-¡Malditos! – bufó con rabia, mientras se cubría su rostro con una mano solo dejando a la vista su ojo derecho que brillaba más con la luz del sol que lo golpeaba – y supongo que los Echizen están a cargo.

-Así parece, pero un tal Tooyama se encarga de estar con ella.

-Veo que las cosas se están dando tal cual pensé – murmuraba pensativo – Oshitari vigílalos y dime cuales son cada uno de sus pasos.

-Como usted diga Keigo-sama – haciendo una reverencia abandonó el lugar, mirando con recelo al extraño.

Al salir de la enorme habitación unos pasos se asomaron entre las sombras, dejando ver una silueta que se alargaba en el piso de madera.

-Tenías razón, Echizen es muy astuto llevarse a esa mujerzuela a su casa fue un gran acierto. Deshacernos de ella no será tan fácil.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? Si esa chica recuerda…

-Eso no pasará. Por el momento me sentaré a disfrutar del espectáculo, quiero ver hasta donde logran llegar los de Seigaku con sus absurdas jugadas – su mirar continuaba fija en ahora un casi oscurecido paraje solo una masa negrusca en lo que antes se apreciaba claramente el bosque.

-Pero no deberíamos…

-Por que no sigues con lo tuyo, es hora de mi música – se encamino hacia un majestuoso piano de cola que estaba en una esquina – si quieres te permitiré escucharme, quizás así comprendas la grandeza del gran Atobe.

Las notas de una composición de Mozart se dejaron caer con maestría por la sala, llenando de júbilo al pianista que parecía haber sido transportado a un mundo de ilusión. Al ver que no sería escuchado, aquella silueta desconocida desalojo el salón sin siquiera ser notado; la luz natural se extinguió por el oeste, dejando solo una sombra siniestra cubrir su lugar.

**_Continuará_...**

* * *

Bueno chicas esta llega hasta aquí por hoy, ya la próxima semana traigo nuevas escenas RyoSaku para ustedes y continúa la historia, Nos vemos, chao 


	5. Calma Y Tormenta, Todo En Uno

Hola a todas, gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por no responderlos es que no me ha dado tiempo, pero los leo todos sin falta. Espero disfruten este capítulo, tómenlo con calma, por que la próxima actualización puede que tarde un poco más, ya que estoy en unas mini vacaciones y no me va a dar tiempo de escribir estos días, pero volveré no se preocupen.

* * *

5.- Calma Y Tormenta, Todo En Uno

Los tímidos rayos matinales comenzaban su labor, cubriendo gradualmente los millones de tejados de Tokio entregando agradables temperaturas que prontamente se transformaran en un sofocante calor veraniego, acompañado por una desagradable sensación de humedad que hace sentir una pesadez asfixiante recorrer todo el cuerpo.

Una escena que se estaba haciendo habitual en la residencia Echizen era el desayuno, en donde incluido Sakuno que se sentaba a compartir con ellos, a pesar de las circunstancias en que se conocieron poco a poco había sido aceptada dentro del núcleo familiar, con aquella personalidad dulce y apacible concediendo una cariñosa sonrisa en son de saludo era suficiente para derretir los inconmovibles corazones varoniles, aunque uno se negaba a admitirlo.

Todo este cambio no habría sido posible de no ser por Rinko que con la autoridad que tiene sobre ellos, logro el camino adecuado para que se dieran el trabajo de conocerla. Situación que Sakuno supo aprovechar muy bien, aunque no haya sido una acción premeditada, más bien su naturaleza bondadosa le permitió actuar con total sinceridad e inocencia.

Sin embargo, el más reticente a ella seguía siendo el menor de los Echizen que la veía como una especie de amenaza o enfermedad contagiosa que debía evitar. Pero las incongruencias en la vida siempre están presentes, ya que aun cuando no la quería cerca tampoco permitía que se alejara demasiado o que no se aproximara mucho a otros.

Habiendo designado a Kintarou como su escolta personal, que no esta demás confirmar se había ganado la confianza de Sakuno, no obstante ahora parecía que se negaba a dejar que cumpliera sus propias órdenes. Los últimos días daban fe de eso, exigiéndole a Tooyama otras obligaciones insignificantes que le impedían estar próximo a la pelirroja y traspasando el trabajo a distintos hombres del clan Shitenhouji.

A pesar de eso, el inquieto chico se las ingeniaba de mil formas para cambiar con sus compañeros y él encargarse de Sakuno o simplemente cumplía rápidamente con ello para regresar a sus intereses. Al final todo terminaba siendo una lucha no declarada por quien se quedaba con la chica o quien tenía supremacía sobre el otro, por supuesto Kintarou era el único capaz de desafiar a Ryoma sin recibir las consecuencias que otros se verían obligados a sufrir.

Mientras se servían del nutritivo desayuno que se acomodaba ordenadamente sobre una mesa rectangular, se observaba a Nanjiro leyendo el periódico del día o eso simulaba; Ryoga buscando en que fastidiar a su hermano y este ignorándolo por completo, rutina que se hacía normal cada día. Frente a ellos se hallaba su madre y la desagradable mujer que debía proteger, asunto que enervaba a Ryoma.

-Así que Kintarou-kun le regalo el perfume a usted – afirmaba Sakuno – y yo que pensé que era para su madre.

-Pero si Kinta-kun no tiene madre, ella murió cuando dio a luz – asombrando a la chica – él es huérfano hace muchos años. Taro-sama y el padre de Kintarou-kun eran primos y amigos de la infancia, así que se encargó de él cuando tenía 12 años, por eso Shitenhouji trabaja para nosotros, aunque solo son fieles a los Echizen.

-Pensé que pertenecían a Seigaku igual como los otros – emitía con interés.

-Solo en parte – respondió Ryoga – el abuelo de Kintarou fue el fundador de Shitenhouji y su padre el sucesor directo. Pero al quedar huérfano no había heredero con suficiente edad para regir, así que mi abuelo se hizo cargo de Kintarou. Pero sin disolver el clan, para que cuando este pudiese asumir el mando tuviera en que hacerlo – comentaba bajo la enorme curiosidad de Sakuno.

-Entonces Kintarou-kun ¿ahora es el jefe de Shitenhouji? – preguntaba interesada la chica.

-Se puede decir que sí – comentaba Rinko.

-Lo que sucede con Kintarou es algo inusual, pues cuando muere el jefe se busca de inmediato a su sucesor. Pero no había nadie del clan que quisiera ese puesto por que todos querían mucho a Tooyama-sama, así que lo más sencillo habría sido que se disolvieran o en el peor de los casos otro grupo mayor los absorbiera – relataba el mayor.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-La fidelidad a Tooyama-sama era tan fuerte que la gran mayoría deseaba que Kintarou-kun asumiera el mando. Entonces Shiraishi-san se convirtió en su tutor legal para enseñarle como debía llevar al grupo. Pero como estaban debilitados, Shiraishi-san le pidió al abuelo ayuda para evitar que otros grupos quisieran aprovecharse de esto, por que sabía lo cercano que eran nuestros abuelos y así pasaron a ser parte de Seigaku – finalizaba Ryoga.

-¿Pero ellos siguen obedeciendo sus órdenes?

-Más o menos – afirmaba Nanjiro – ellos solo obedecen a Kintarou, en realidad, somos como aliados ya que mi primo así lo quiere. Pero ellos tienen sus propios negocios. Si están ahora con nosotros es por que Kintarou quiso mucho a mi padre y si él quisiera irse todo el grupo lo seguiría.

-Pensé que Kintarou-kun trabajaba para Ryoma-kun – emitió nerviosa, pues al nombrarlo este fijo su vista inquisitivamente en ella, asunto que comenzaba a inquietarla.

-Lo hace por que quiere, siempre han trabajado juntos y como Ryoma es unos meses mayor que él, le obedece como si fuera su hermano mayor, aunque en realidad es su tío. Como debes haber notado son muy unidos – diciendo esto con burla, para ganarse una severa mirada de su hijo.

Analizando la reciente información la joven de ojos carmesí conseguía comprender el tipo de relación que estos traían. Por tanto era fácil entender por que Kintarou parecía ser el único capaz de contradecir mandatos y llamar a Ryoma de forma tan despreocupada, suceso impensado en otros que de solo intentarlo, podrían llegar a ser severamente castigados.

Continuaron unos momentos más con la conversación solo que ahora sobre anécdotas de los chicos cuando eran unos indefensos niños, obviamente Ryoma estaba a punto de estallar así que prefirió alistarse para salir antes de incriminarse con su familia. Fue entonces cuando se abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a los visitantes, que lograron cambiar por completo el apacible ambiente, retornando raudamente a la solemne seriedad.

Con la formalidad que los caracterizaba entraban Tezuka seguido por Fuji ambos impecablemente vestidos de traje negro. La presencia imponente del primero lograron intimidar a Sakuno que observaba cabizbaja como este hacia una leve reverencia de saludo y de paso la miro detenidamente por breves sofocantes segundos como escudriñando sus secretos, atemorizada corrió la vista buscando auxilio, pero sin pensarlo se enfrentó con Ryoma que también la observaba, aunque no expresaba interés.

-¡Kunimitsu, buen día! – rompiendo el silencio hablaba el jerarca - ¿qué te trae por acá tan temprano?

-Nanjiro-sama – saludaba el aludido – traigo un mensaje de Keigo-san y de paso conocer a la protegida – volviendo a mirarla con seriedad.

-¿Qué quiere ese petulante ahora? – interrumpía Ryoga

-Un trato – afirmaba Tezuka.

-¿Qué clase de trato? – interrogó Nanjiro.

-Está dispuesto a ceder parte del muelle 35, si le dan a la chica a cambio – expresó dirigiendo su mirada a Sakuno.

-¡Pero que se cree ese mocoso malcriado! – alegó Rinko – Nanjiro no estarás pensando…

-¡Calla mujer! – espetó con seriedad, ella accedió sumisa, pues no era propio discutir con su marido enfrente de extraños.

-Así que lo que quiere es comprar a Ryusaki-san – interrumpió Ryoga; ante estas palabras la joven aludida se exalto con temor, pero fue Rinko quien tomo su mano para calmarla.

-Nanjiro-sama¿qué piensa responder? Todos sabemos que el muelle 35 es lo que quiere, es un excelente negocio – retomaba Tezuka fríamente.

-No puedo negar que es una propuesta tentadora – decía acariciando su barbilla – me sorprende que para Keigo, ella sea tan valiosa así ¿Qué pretende hacer con ella si accedo? – el corazón de Sakuno saltaba bruscamente ante el temor de ser tratada como a un objeto de cambio.

-¡Nanjiro! – volvió a gritar su esposa.

-Cálmate mujer, solo estoy preguntando.

-Supongo que piensa que con él recuperara más rápido la memoria y descubrir así al asesino – especulaba Fuji, que miró con una sonrisa alegre a Sakuno.

-Y ya imagino que métodos va a usar – decía molesta la señora Echizen.

Cada palabra emitida la hacía temblar por su persona, comenzando a pensar que no había sido buena idea irse a vivir allá. Si en algún momento la oferta realmente fuera insuperable¿serán capaces de venderla como una esclava? Y si eso ocurría ¿a dónde iría a parar su vida?

-Yo ya le advertí a Keigo-san que usted rechazaría la propuesta – retomando Kunimitsu con total seriedad.

-Me parece. Aunque el muelle 35 es demasiado tentador creo que mi mujer me mataría si llegara tan solo a pensar en venderla – decía en tono divertido Nanjiro – además, si existiera esa opción no soy yo quien estaría a cargo de ese negocio – afirmaba, refiriéndose a que era Ryoma quien controlaba eso y como su negocio nadie podía interferir.

-Quizás si le ofrecemos una visita con ella – proponía Tezuka.

-¡Imposible! – interrumpía Ryoma para sorpresa de todos – quien esta a cargo de Ryusaki soy yo y por el momento no esta disponible – expresó con seriedad, ya que él quería ser el primero en saber de los recuerdos de Sakuno; por otra parte sus toscas palabras molestaron a la chica que se veía insultada por él, tratándola como un simple negocio.

-Eso es cierto – confirmaba su padre mientras encendía un cigarrillo – así que cualquier cosa referente a Ryusaki-san tendrás que hablarlo con él, sea cual sea el asunto – esta era una forma normal de tratar los negocios, cada quien con lo suyo, a menos que perjudicará a toda la familia nadie de inmiscuía en las decisiones.

-¡Ryusaki! – llamó el dueño de los ojos ámbar – vamos – ordenó fríamente parándose de su puesto.

Se sentía tan intimidada por los recientes hechos que no dudo en acatar el mandato. Tímidamente se paró para despedirse no queriendo volver a enfrentar a ese hombre que hablaba de ella como si no existiera, que al verla marcharse un ojo escrutinio la siguió hasta la salida. En cada paso sentía que el pecho se le oprimía por falta de aire pero al ser jalada por Ryoma un leve alivio le permitió avanzar.

Una vez cerrada la puerta tras ellos el entorno se transformó gradualmente en uno más dócil y respirable, al menos para la joven mujer que logró percibir como sus pulmones retomaban su normal ritmo. Recuperando su postura quiso huir de Ryoma al percibir cierta inquietud en su interior al estar a solas con él, algo que no había ocurrido desde que salió de su casa.

Debido a sus nacientes preocupaciones con respecto a sus raras sensaciones para con Ryoma, aceleró el paso un tanto intentando dominar su persona. Sin embargo, al momento de hacerlo recordó los sucesos del desayuno y una ira surgió en ella como si naturalmente aquel chico de ojos ámbar fuese el detonante para su enfado, parando en seco volteó para enfrentarlo, este solo la miró interesado.

-Quiero dejarte algo en claro – esbozo con una frágil seguridad; ante una leve sonrisa irónica de su oyente quien alcanzaba a percibir el titubeo en sus palabras.

-¿Qué cosa? – emitió indiferente.

-Yo no soy vendible y aunque tú o cualquiera de tu familia lo piense – expresando con un valor que solo afloraba para desafiarlo a él – jamás permitiré que me pasen a llevar, yo soy mi propia dueña.

-Como quieras – respondió inmutable, moviéndose pausadamente hasta disminuir las distancias – pero si yo quiero… en un instante me podría convertir en tu dueño – expresó con seducción impensada, ya que al recapacitar en sus palabras hasta él mismo se perturbo.

El mutismo invadió el entorno ante una frase tan reveladora e insinuante, aunque su real significado era un tema oculto incluso para el emisor. Una suave brisa matinal traspaso el estrecho espacio entre ellos, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Se observaron brevemente… ella sonrojada se giró… él confundido la vio marchar.

-¿A dónde vas? – logró pronunciar Ryoma, como un intento de recuperar el control tanto de la situación como de él mismo.

-A buscar a Kinta-kun – emitió sin voltear – me va a llevar a la plaza de abastos ¿sabes dónde esta? – preguntó en tono un tanto irónico que la asombro, sin comprender por que necesitaba provocarlo.

-Él no vendrá – respondió con premura.

-Pero me dijo que me llevaría, hoy debo retirar un encargo – decía apenada y afligida.

-Quien te llevara hoy soy yo – afirmando posesivo. ¿Pero qué rayos decía? Malditos sus impulsos hacia esa mujer – así que vamos.

-Pero… ¿sabes dónde es? – interrogaba con suspicacia.

-Por supuesto, es en el muelle 35… ¿algún problema que te lleve yo? – avanzando delante de ella.

Un susurro imperceptible que se camuflaba con la brisa veraniega, solo observó como la fornida espalda varonil la invitaba a seguirla, resignada se encaminó con un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre, atónita por su nerviosismo sentía como su corazón se rebozaba de alegría. Nuevamente, aquellas sensaciones que la descolocaban, lo volvió a mirar con detenimiento ¿qué es lo que tiene, para causarme tal estremecimiento?

-¡Oye, Ryoma! – se escuchó por detrás – te estaba esperando, tenemos…

-Momoshiro – se apresuró a responder – Ryusaki y yo estamos listos para irnos – escuchó decir, pero sus palabras incoherentes lo confundieron.

-¡Eh! – Expreso levantando una ceja - ¿de qué hablas?

-Tooyama te debe estar esperando – mirándolo fijamente para que descifrara el mensaje.

-Entonces – hablo con prudencia, solo un gesto de parte de Ryoma para comprender – ya entiendo, solo venia para asegurarme que todo esta bien. Yo me voy con Kintarou tenemos mucho que hacer – caminó hacia su amigo y apoyo su mano en el hombro de él para emitir en un susurro - ¿tan interesado estas en ella, que eres capaz de abandonar los negocios?

Antes de recibir alguna contestación salió raudamente del lugar, dejando a un enfurecido chico con ganas de gritarlo algunas barbaridades. No obstante, eso habría sido ponerse en evidencia, aunque tampoco tenia claro lo que significaba su reacción. Sacudió su cabeza para esfumar cualquier indicio que le indicara el camino a comprender el significado de sus extrañas acciones… Mejor ignorar.

En un silencio que estaba a millones de leguas de ser incómodo, ambos se trasladaban en un lujoso Mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados y confortables asientos de cuero oscuro. Era la primera vez que la joven Sakuno prestaba tanta atención a los detalles, que se impresionó de manera increíble al notar la opulencia en la había estado viviendo; además, de la sensación de seguridad insólita que sentía al estar acompañada por Ryoma, a quien describía como un arrogante insensible incapaz de comprenderla.

Tanta calma y tormenta provocada por una misma persona, era lo que la hacía sentir Ryoma. Eso sí, nacía en su interior un miedo alarmante, principalmente por que percibía que sus sentimientos comenzaban a ser vulnerables cada vez que enfrentaba a ese hombre; y no solo eso, también sus pensamientos nocturnos se apoderaban por completo de ella cualquier imagen que presentaba tenía relación con él.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaban al muelle 35, zona que Sakuno ya había visitado anteriormente con su abuela, pero nunca se había enterado quienes eran los dueños, hasta ahora. Se estacionaron a un costado de una colosal edificación de concreto grisácea, una especie de fábrica antigua con una hilera de ventanillas en la parte superior y un magnánimo portón de acero un tanto oxidado, que daba comienzo al recorrido.

Antes de bajar del vehículo…

-¿Por qué nos estacionamos aquí? No deberíamos entrar, al fondo hay estacionamientos – comentaba inocentemente la chica.

-Así es más seguro. Una cosa más, será mejor que no te alejes de mí – le recomendaba Ryoma.

-¿A qué te refieres? – emitía con ingenuidad.

-Solo no te alejes – ordenó, bajándose sin comentarios.

Aunque sin entender lo siguió, fue entonces que se percató que no estaban solos, sino que varios hombres que reconoció como de Seigaku los escoltaban. Dándose cuenta de la razón que había tras las palabras de él, recién se daba por enterada a quien pertenecía ese territorio y lo osado que era venir aquí, al menos para ellos. Conociendo los hechos se aferró al brazo de Ryoma firmemente, a pesar de la sorpresa no hizo nada por quitársela de encima, ya que una confortable sensación lo lleno.

Se adentraron por el portón de acero para dejar ver una inmensa zona de comercio, diversos puestos cuadriculados que se diferenciaban por diferentes colores dependiendo del área a la que pertenecían. Todo el lugar estaba atestado de gente entre comerciantes y compradores de diversa índole. Uno de ellos era Sakuno que al entrar fue quien dirigió el recorrido con una seguridad que Ryoma desconocía y le asombró; dándose cuenta que sin intención ella siempre de una o otra manera terminaba sorprendiéndolo.

-Ryusaki¿a caso sabes a dónde vamos? – preguntó escéptico, pues ya se había enterado del poco sentido de orientación que tenía.

-Por supuesto – respondió ofendida, soltándose del agarre y frunciendo el ceño – he venido un millón de veces con mi abuela.

No contestó nada, solo la siguió interesado confiado en que se perdería; entre pasillos y caminos se adentraron en el lugar casi llegando al fondo de un área que se apreciaba muy distinta a las anteriores; mucho menos gentío y puestos de una prolijidad precaria en comparación con los tan bien lucidos locales pasados. Mientras uno se adentraba una sensación de inquietud percibía Ryoma, al verse observado y en cierta forma acechado, sabía que eso ocurriría, ya que no era normal entrar literalmente en territorio enemigo.

-Aquí es – anunció la chica.

Deteniéndose frente a un puesto con dos tarimas en forma de escaleras, en donde cada peldaño tenía un sin fin de frascos y bolsitas pequeñas etiquetadas con sus respectivas descripciones. En el centro existía un estrecho pasillo, justo para que pasara una persona no muy robusta, en donde al final se dejaba ver a un hombre senil sentado en una pequeña banca.

El anciano alzo su vista para mostrar su rostro un tanto maltratado por el paso del tiempo, un escaso cabello grisáceo a juego con unas cejas pobladas y desordenadas, que enmarcaban unos ojos repletos de sabiduría combinados con una espeluznante astucia. Al verla sonrió ampliamente con dulzura, dando a notar el cariño que profesaba por su visitante.

-Pequeña Ryusaki, la esperaba – se levanto para acercarse – mire aquí esta su pedido, todo lo que ordenó y un poco más de regalo.

-Banji-san, gusto verlo de nuevo – asomaba una bella sonrisa, que era observada fijamente por Ryoma quien no perdía detalles de los sucesos, impresionado por la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

-Espero no estés en problemas – indagó mirando a su escolta con difidencia. El aludido sin intimidarse solo lo enfrentó fríamente.

-No hay problema alguno – mintió nerviosa, no le gustaba preocupar a nadie – ¡estoy perfectamente bien! – emitió con un convencimiento que la asombró al ver lo segura y tranquila que se sentía junto a Ryoma.

-Ryusaki, si estás listas tenemos que irnos – expresó con seriedad.

-Pero todavía quiero ver algunas cosas.

-Ahora no.

-Creo que el joven tiene razón – interrumpió el anciano – no es bueno que uno de Seigaku pasee tan libre por terrenos de Hyotei – el chico de ojos ámbar lo observó desconfiado, al parecer ese hombre sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-Es que me faltan algunas cosas – rezongó sin comprender a que se refería el anciano.

-No te preocupes pequeña Ryusaki; supongo tienes una lista, por que no me la dejas y luego le pido a Dan-kun que te lleve las cosas – propuso gentilmente Banji.

-Entonces vamos – la tomó del brazo, obligándola a aceptar la propuesta.

-¿Echizen-san? – llamó Banji – proteja a esta joya, nunca dude del valor que tiene. Por que si se atreve a desvalorarla yo me encargaré de hacerle recordar – expresó sincero, remarcando la seriedad de sus dichos.

-Eres un viejo muy entrometido – contestó con una arrogante sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Sakuno de la mano para llevársela.

Con un color carmesí invadir sus mejillas no entendió ni la mitad de los dichos del anciano y tampoco le dio tiempo de indagar sobre eso, ya que en un instante Ryoma, literalmente, la arrastraba por el recinto a toda prisa. Sus débiles brazos no eran contenedores de la manos fuerte de su opresor, peor al percibir una leve humedad en ella comenzando a percatarse de la situación, eran seguidos por unos individuos que ella habría jurado eran vendedores e incluso compradores.

Recapitulando en que lugar se hallaban, en pocos segundos la realidad se hizo presente ante sus ojos, a pesar de las circunstancias que la llevaron a donde está, solo recién comenzaba a asimilar los verdaderos sucesos. Hasta el momento vivía como si nada hubiese pasado, negando los trágicos acontecimientos como si fueran episodios televisivos, no obstante, ahora ya no podía omitirlos pues eran lanzados con vehemencia a su cabeza.

-Ryoma¿Quiénes son? – en un exaltado grito.

-Solo camina y no te separes de mí – casi llegando a la salida.

Se acercaron al vehículo a toda prisa en donde eran esperados por los otros hombres, quienes parecían listos para cualquier ataque, la atmósfera repleta de una densa capa de incertidumbre denotaban los hechos; sabía que esto no era un juego pero había estado mintiéndose a ella misma, imaginando que solo era algo sin importancia. Claro está que no lo era, por mucho que se empeñara en creerlo.

-Vaya, vaya… un miembro de Seigaku – una voz llena de arrogancia retumbó en sus oídos – quien lo diría el mismísimo Echizen aquí. A que has venido, a ver la grandeza de Hyotei y comprobar lo insignificantes que son.

-De compras – contestó con sarcasmo y una displicente sonrisa.

De un segundo a otro todo el entorno parecía una escalofriante escena de hanster, rodeados por sujetos preparados para matar le habían cortado el suave aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, no había que ser un genio para saber que se hallaba en grandes problemas. El miedo era inmenso y en un instante se aferró al brazo de Ryoma con toda su fuerza; al percibir el temblor en la chica sabía que no podía actuar libremente su misión era protegerla le guste o no.

-Esa mujerzuela es tu nueva protegida – emitió Keigo mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué¿ya te aburriste de Tomoka? – aquel nombre la alerto, imaginando quien podría ser ¿acaso su novia? Su corazón se oprimió ante esa posibilidad.

-Ya te gustaría – apretando la mano de Sakuno.

Atobe frunció el ceño molesto, era claro su interés por Tomoka y tenia cierto resentimiento al ver que no había conseguido llevarla a sus dominios. Todo por culpa de ese anciano fastidioso Echizen Taro. Recordando esos sucesos observó con prudencia a la chica que estaba notablemente afligida, se veía como sus piernas temblaban, su aspecto era frágil, destacando más su debilidad al estar cubierta por Ryoma.

-Supongo que esta mujerzuela es Ryusaki, la que estaba cuando mataron a mi abuelo o quien lo mato – acercándose un poco más para verificar. Como un minino asustado se esforzaba por esconderse tras Ryoma, casi estrangulándole el brazo.

-Quédate quieta – ordenó al ver como ella limitaba sus movimientos. Se paralizo de golpe, enfadarlo no era buena idea.

-Una mujer hermosa, imagino por que no quisieron venderla. Pero aun no me doy por vencido – saboreando sus labios con lujuria, sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de Sakuno que lo cubría casi infantilmente con una falda de jeans a la rodilla y una blusa pastel ceñida levemente a su cuerpo, no resaltando en demasía ninguna curva, mucho para la imaginación que quizás Atobe gozaba en gran cantidad.

-Creo que tienes mujeres que te puedan satisfacer mejor – jalando a Sakuno delante de él, la tomo de la cintura con fijeza y agregó – esta mujer con cuerpo de niña no creo que este a tu altura – la rabia en el rostro de la aludida se hacia presente – mírala, ni siquiera tiene buenos pechos – provocando que no solo Atobe sino todos los demás se enfocaran en sus senos.

Entre vergüenza e ira humillante se cubrió, mientras los sujetos presentes recorrían descaradamente su cuerpo, sintiéndose ultrajada, sin embargo, el miedo era mayor así que lo único que hizo fue enterrar sus uñas en la mano de Ryoma que la sujetaba por la cintura. Un leve quejido escuchó, al menos, le quedaba clara su molestia.

-Ja ja ja… creo que la gatita se enojo – rió por lo alto Atobe – eso no importa, de todos modos sus pechos se pueden arreglar ¿o no?

-¡Quizás! Pero de esta gatita me encargo yo – afirmándola posesivamente – cuando me aburra de ella, si quieres te la envío – emitió con sarcasmo, sabía que eso lo enfadaría ¿Es que acaso, su orgullo le permitiría obtener las sobras?

-Eres un maldito imbécil, cuando te aburras de ella solo servirá para complacer a mis hombres -refutó molesto – será mejor que te largues, no eres bienvenido.

-Adiós – sonriendo con aires de triunfo.

Sin soltar a Sakuno camino cubriéndose las espaldas no perdiendo de vista a su enemigo. Estaba claro que lo dejo ir libremente por que había herido su orgullo. Era una suerte que Keigo tuviese suficiente autocontrol como para no comenzar una disputa a plena luz del día y frente a tanta gente. Obviamente por que no sería bueno para su negocio, que a simple vista parecía un normal mercado de abastos, aunque solo era una fachada para negocios ilegales de armas, drogas, apuestas, quien sabe, lo único cierto es que nada es tan limpio.

-Rápido vamos – ordenó Ryoma al chofer, en un instante ya habían salido de allí a toda prisa – espero no vuelvas más por acá, ya sabes que ese sujeto es quien te quiere y si te encuentra sola, no habrá nadie que impida que te lleve.

La joven lo miro ofendida en su punto máximo, sin considerar la advertencia… es que… como tenia el descaro de tratarla así, no había necesidad de resaltar sus carencias ellas las conocía, pero burlarse frente a todos es imperdonable. Definitivamente Ryoma no merecía ni siquiera sus fantasías, era un altanero inhumano… como lo odiaba y mas a ella por que en cada roce sentía como el corazón le saltaba atrevidamente.

-¿Me escuchas? – tocándole el brazo para llamar su atención.

-Sí – respondió sin voltear, fingiendo que admiraba el paisaje.

-¿Estás molesta? – como si fuera un imán se acercaba a ella.

Agradecía que existiera una separación entre el chofer y los asientos traseros, una especie de doble espejo que impedía el contacto visual entre los lados, con esto se obtenía suficiente privacidad para lo que fuese.

Al sentir la respiración de Ryoma tan cerca de su cuello reaccionó, enfrentando su varonil aroma atravesándole sus fosas nasales con impertinente destreza, un nerviosismo descomunal la tomaban presa.

-¿Qué haces? – decía cohibida, casi hundiéndose entre el asiento y la puerta del vehículo.

-Quiero sabe si estas molesta por lo que dije – susurrando cerca de su oído rozando el cuello femenino.

Actuar con tanto desplante le incomodó, pero no buscaba explicación a sus actos ni a su repentina habladuría, solo se dejaba embriagar por el perfume dulce de Sakuno, por su enojo, su temor y su desafiante actitud hacia él, terminando por excitarlo. Entonces ella lo empujó sin éxito, logrando una leve separación.

-¡Idiota! – gritó nerviosa y claramente con un respirar forzado.

-No deberías enojarte – comenzando a besar su cuello que no tenia intensión de negarse – creo que tus pechos son perfectos – capturando uno entre sus manos, acariciando suavemente sobre la tela.

No pudo resistir la sensación placentera que la invadió al contacto, arqueando su espalda como respuesta al hecho. Su cordura se veía debilitada, principalmente al sentir los labios candentes de Ryoma recorrer su cuello y lóbulos con maestría, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba deliciosamente sus senos, rogaba por que pronto poseyera sus labios. Hasta que percibió como su muslo era desnudado en su interior, aproximándose peligrosamente hacia el centro, reaccionando para detenerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – expresó en un ronco sonido – se que te gusta.

-N-no – decía entrecortado – es que yo…

-Me vas a decir que eres virgen – pronunció incrédulo.

-No… dije eso – respondió molesta y extrañamente para él, al saberlo también sintió algo de celos al imaginar que otro hombre la hubiese tocado.

En efecto no lo era aunque no halla sido la mejor de las experiencias, sin embargo, para Sakuno las relaciones casuales no iban con ella, por mucho que su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo por sus caricias. El irse a la cama con cualquiera y olvidarse de los sentimientos era un acto que no cabía en su cabeza. Le gustaba amar y sentirse amada, saber que al día siguiente no despertaría sola. Además, recordaba en que situación estaba y tenía claro que Ryoma no sentía nada por ella, reconocerlo le dolía un poco, ya que sentía que algo en su interior necesitaba de él. Por otro lado, algo le decía que no accediera tan rápido.

-Entonces no te preocupes. Prometo compensarte bien – propuso con cero romanticismo, dicho y hecho era eso lo que faltaba.

-¿Qué¿Me vas a pagar? – expresó con aprensión, esperanzada que hubiese entendido mal.

-Lo que tú quieras – dijo sin inmutarse, mientras le acariciaba los labios.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – ya con deje de molestia, al comprender que la estaba tratando como a una simple ramera.

-Sí, pide lo que desees. Las mujeres con las cuales he estado siempre se van satisfechas – expresó con arrogancia y seducción.

-Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera – gritó absorta, empujándole con fuerza.

-No te hagas la santa, todas son iguales. Por un poco de dinero hacen lo que uno quiera – respondió con tal seguridad que la sorprendió, quedando por unos segundos paralizada – ven no te hagas la difícil – jalándola hacia él, comenzaba a besar su cuello y acariciar su cuerpo.

Reaccionó indignada volviendo a separarlo de ella, con ira en sus carmesí que ardían con fuego abofeteó con vehemencia la mejilla masculina, estremeciéndosele la mano de dolor. Solo vio como los ámbares la miraron con odio y en un rápido movimiento escapo del auto, que para su fortuna ya estaba estacionado frente a su tienda.

-Sakuno-chan – escuchó una voz conocida que la llamaba – por aquí.

-Kintarou-kun – pronunció aliviada, poco a poco sus latidos retornaba a la normalidad - ¿Qué hace acá?

-Con Momo nos desocupamos antes. Así que vine a cumplir mis obligaciones contigo – sonriéndole felizmente – además, nos enteramos de lo que pasó¿estás bien?

-Sí, gracias – emitió sonriente.

Ryoma quien había bajado para enfrentarla se detuvo al ver a los chicos. Se hallaba enfadado de sobre manera, pero con él mismo; sabía que la bofetada se la merecía con creces por haberla insultado, no tenía derecho a reclamos. Pensar en sus actos solo le confirmaba lo mucho que Sakuno afectaba su vida, tratándola de manera denigrante por el solo hecho de no querer aceptar que algo más que deseo provocaba en él.

Antes de analizar esos posibles sentimientos, si es que existían de verdad, era mejor alejarla de su lado o mantenerla suficientemente lejos, mejor que lo odiara a mancharla con su oscuridad, debía convencerse de aquello. Sin embargo, al verla sonreír tan cálidamente con Tooyama, cualquier estúpida excusa para alejarse de Sakuno se quebrantaba inmediatamente.

Previo a marcharse la miró una vez más con confusión en sus ámbares, enfrentando sus orbes carmín que lo ignoraron al instante con un frío desprecio, para luego adentrarse al local junto con un amable Kintarou. Una rabia surgió en él, sentimientos que no lograba descifrar, no era la primera vez que veía el desprecio de una mujer y después se iba con otro por despecho, en realidad, nunca le había importando.

Aunque no era exactamente lo mismo, distinguía los celos arder como en la vida los había sentido, un quemante fuego que sucumbía su autocontrol, el solo pensar que Tooyama o cualquier otro sujeto intentara aproximarse a su Sakuno le hacía hervir la sangre. Una risotada salió de sus labios asustando a su compañero que lo miraba atónito; sin darse cuenta había sido embrujado por esa inocente chica, caído en su fina tela de araña y ahora que lo sabía, no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a quitársela.

_"Ryusaki Sakuno… serás solo para mí"_

**Continuará...**_  
_

* * *

Listo por hoy, terminar con un Ryoma interesado en Sakuno... que hará este chico por conquistarla, se dará cuenta que tendrá que aprender como llegar a ella, que no es como las mujeres con las cuales esta acostumbrado a tratar, probablemente en un principio no, tendrá que aceptar sus sentimientos y descubrir que Sakuno no es una cualquiera como el insiste en creer, conquistarla no será fácil. Pero para eso tendrá que esforzarce mucho y dejar a un lado su orgullo.

Mientras Sakuno tendrá que aprender como lidiar con sus sentimientos, ya que se negara a aceptarlo, no solo a Ryoma sino a su mundo, hasta ahora ella solo vive como si todo fuese ageno a ella. Pero que será más fuerte su amor por Ryoma o sus prejucios con este oscuro mundo, además que Kintarou no se dará por vencido, su interés por Sakuno es claro y seguro tiene mejores armas para llegar a ella... ¿quien de los dos logrará llegar a su corazón primero?


	6. Dos Disímiles Caminos

_Un inmenso saludo a todos. Uyyy que ha pasado tiempo, mis sinceras disculpa por la tardanza, me tome unas vacaciones y mi imaginación también no dejándome entrelazar bien las ideas, pero ya he vuelto con las pilas recargardas._

_Estoy muy contenta y agradecida por sus comentarios que me han dejado, siempre feliz de leerlos, aunque no he tenido tiempo de responder ninguno, sorry. Espero desde ahora responderles. _

_Ya pueden comenzar a leer este nuevo capítulo, que irá desde Ryoma a Sakuno, allí entenderán a que me refiero._

* * *

6.- DOS DISIMILES CAMINOS

El sofocante calor golpeó su rostro sin clemencia, recordándole el despliegue de valor que la pelirroja claramente dejo enmarcado en su cara, un leve rojizo en su mejilla derecha resaltaba acusadoramente una posible impertinencia en sus acciones. Hecho que no paso desapercibido por su fiel compañero, que al ver el estado irascible en que el menor de los Echizen se hallaba, no dudo en divertirse.

-¿Llevas nuevo look? – preguntó sarcástico, ante la indiferencia de Ryoma que aún tenía la vista perdida en la entrada de la tienda de Sakuno - ¿o Atobe te dio más problemas de los que creo? – había preferido cambiar de táctica al no percibir reacción del moreno.

-Deja de hablar idioteces – refunfuño mientras se sobaba un poco el adolorido rostro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – señalando con un gesto el lugar en donde había desaparecido la chica - ¿dejarás que el negocio se te escape de las manos?

-¿De qué hablas? – refutó confuso - ¿Cuál negocio? – Momoshiro suspiró negando con su cabeza.

-Si no te lo dijo directamente ¿no entiendes? – cuestionaba con falso enojo.

-Si quieres decir algo, entonces dilo – contestó de mala gana, no se encontraba de humor como para intentar descifrar las estupideces de su amigo.

-Como quieras – respondió resignado - ¿qué piensas hacer para que Kintarou no te quite a Sakuno? – como una fecha congelante que atravesó derechamente hasta su pecho, estremeciéndolo al punto de quitarle el habla.

Quizás, todavía no era del todo conciente de lo que sentía por esa mujer ni siquiera si estaba preparado para asumirlo completamente. Además, aunque lo hubiese pensado y posiblemente aceptado, en parte, el llevar a cabo sus acciones para cumplir su objetivo, era una tarea que estaba muy distante de hacer tan fácilmente… Es que acaso, alguna vez él a tenido que esforzarse por conquistar a una mujer, ni siquiera tenía caso responder.

El mutismo del interrogado era una evidente respuesta para Takeshi, quien comprendió que existía un largo camino que recorrer para ver posibles resultados o romance. Obviamente, tener la opción de estar junto a su amigo cuando esto sucediera, y además, observar como se las ingeniaba para lograr conseguir a la mujer que, al parecer, había logrado la hazaña de traspasar la invencible barrera de su gélido corazón, era por todos lados un descomunal milagro. Aunque, a lo mejor, necesite un poco de ayuda.

-Ya veo que no tienes idea. Pero no te preocupes aquí estoy yo para ayudarte – decía con claro entusiasmo.

-No gracias – respondió secamente, para volver al auto.

-No deberías ser tan orgulloso. Si continúas con esa actitud de pocos amigos, nunca lograras acercarte a ella. Si realmente te interesa…

-¿Quién dijo que me interesa? – discutía impasible, pero sin enfrentar la mirada instigadora de Momo.

-Ahora me dirás que lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella – miró acusadoramente y este solo hizo un gesto positivo levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría importarme? – intentando hablar convencido.

Sin embargo, él sabía que no solo era eso, había algo desconocido formándose en su interior, existía el deseo pero también un sentimiento mezclado con esto, que se percató cuando los celos lo dominaron situación que nunca había vivido. Aun así, estaba seguro que una vez satisfecho su deseo por el cuerpo de Sakuno, todo lo demás se esfumaría como siempre ha sido.

-El querer tapar el sol con un dedo no te ayudara – refutó Momo – además, Ryusaki-san no es del tipo de mujer en la que te fijarías – zanjando el tema.

Para luego subirse al auto y dejar más embrollado a Ryoma que sabía que esa afirmación era verdadera. Por bonita que Sakuno fuese, no era ni cerca similar a las anteriores conquistas del joven. Siempre disfrutando de mujeres de carácter y de figuras que quitaban el habla a cualquier hombre que se les pusiese en frente; por el contrario de una sencilla joven de gentil apariencia y fisonomía cautelosa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había sido un día agotador, su vida se estaba volviendo una aventura diaria. Lo que antes era una nimiedad en la rutina, ahora el solo hecho de ir de compras significaba una gran travesía. Por lo menos eso era compensado con dormir plácidamente, aunque no fuera su casa. Lo único que no la dejaba tranquila era su asunto con Ryoma; seguía indignada con él, pero fuertes contradicciones en su corazón la descolocaban.

Las noches eran tan placenteras como tortuosas, desde que Ryoma había intentado seducirla su mente no ha dejado de idear cada vez más pervertidas escenas; consiguiendo no solo despertar deseo en su cuerpo sino también, alimentar los nacientes sentimientos en su interior que solo se avivaban con enfrentar al dueño de los ojos ámbar.

El cuarto era llenado con la oscuridad, sumida en un letargo nocturno se acurrucaba entre las suaves sábanas, mientras intentaba consolidar el sueño sin tener conciencia de cuan avanzada podría estar la noche. Unos extraños ruidos se percibían cerca de la entrada en conjunto con una siniestra sombra que alcanzó a divisar. Sus latidos aumentaban con ansiedad alarmante, no teniendo el valor de verificar si lo visto era real o producto de su imaginación, situación que no sería rara en ella en este último tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos con aprensión tratando de hacer caso omiso a sus visiones, pero la sensación de una presencia que la acechaba se intensificaba en cada palpitar. Sentía un frío sudor correr por su cuerpo, la angustia era tal que la necesidad de gritar se hacia apremiante. Despejó sus orbes cubiertos por la seda, alistándose para pedir auxilio, fue entonces que la sombra tomó forma lanzándose sobre ella; esto la sobresalto pero el grito fue ahogado por la sorpresa, un indefenso animal la miraba con curiosidad… ¿un gato?

Suspiró aliviada al notar que no existía peligro, observó al minino detenidamente aunque la oscuridad no dejaba ver detalles del felino, solo un maullido suave opacó al silencio. El intruso visitante se aventuró a buscar refugio entre Sakuno, quien lo recibió gustosa a su lado ya que el sueño se hacía más intenso, ambos se acomodaron en el lecho cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sus respiraciones acompasadas danzaban a la par en el ambiente nocturno. Sintiendo al felpudo animal bajo sus brazos, un leve cosquilleo en su cuello interrumpía su dormir, logrando percibir la humedad de sus caricias recorrer delicadamente su piel, que se erizaba al contacto.

-Gatito¿Qué haces? – preguntó entre dormida.

-Lo que te gusta – una ronca voz que la estremeció, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Ry… Ryoma! – en un ahogado grito de sorpresa.

Los felinos ojos ámbar la miraba con agudeza, traspasando con seguridad sus orbes carmín que titilaban con nerviosismo, sintió como los brazos masculinos la rodeaban por la cintura con presión trayéndola hacía él posesivamente. Absorta por las circunstancias no lograba reaccionar a los hechos, más que pavor por ser acosada estaba expectante por ver que sucedería, su cuerpo lo requería de esa manera.

Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente, si durante la tarde había golpeado todo aquel desprecio en su rostro, ahora se había transformado en un ferviente deseo por saber hasta donde llegaría. Sus labios fueron atrapados con fogosa premura, arrebatándole la energía para reprimirse, solo se dejo llevar por las caricias que irrumpían impetuosas en su boca, sedienta por los labios masculinos.

Sus sentidos se nublaban con cada beso, anhelando por que el intruso recorriera su cuerpo sin pudor, una necesidad que era notoria para él. La observó deseoso, pero quería verla sufrir suplicando por sus caricias. Los carmín lo enfrentaron con deseo apremiante casi un ruego por sus besos, la sudorosa piel femenina brillaba en la oscuridad, cada gota era una perla que Ryoma besaba, logrando arrancar aún débiles gemidos.

Un golpe en la puerta avisaba que eran interrumpidos, inconscientemente maldijo por eso… Acaso ¿era tan grande su deseo por este hombre?, debía reaccionar y recuperar la cordura, pero su captor insistía en ignorar el llamado besándola con insistente pasión, a lo que ella accedió gustosa.

-¡Sakuno! – escuchó su nombre a lo lejos - ¡Sakuno, despierta! – esto la hizo pararse de golpe, con la respiración entre cortada.

-¡¿Ann?! – cuestionó asombrada al verla en la puerta.

-¿A quién esperabas? – entrando con ropa limpia que acomodaba en el ropero de fina madera caoba - ¿te sucede algo? Estás roja, no me digas que tienes fiebre – caminó apresurada hacia ella, para tomar la temperatura.

-No… que dices – cubriéndose con las sábanas, mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de Ryoma.

Sus ojos inspeccionaban por todo el cuarto, en busca de algún vestigio de él no logrando comprender si había sido un sueño o no. Podría asegurar que era real al sentir el sudor en su cuerpo y las palpitaciones que recién comenzaban a tomar un ritmo normal. Hasta que se percató de un bulto a su costado, alzó las sábanas para dejar ver a un felino enrollado en si mismo. Entonces ¿ilusión o realidad?

Observaba al gato que aún dormía, intentando recuperar su postura todavía dudosa de lo que había sucedido. Fue entonces que Ann se acercó a ver que tanto atrapaba el interés de Sakuno.

-¡Karupin! – expresó la joven en un grito.

-¡Eh¿lo conoces? – emitió volteándose a la chica.

-¿Qué haces con él? – dijo con un tono preocupado.

-No sé, anoche apareció aquí y antes que pudiera hacer algo, salto para acomodarse en mi cama.

Los ruidos despertaron al minino que se movió molesto al no percibir el calor de las sábanas, alzándose para estirarse largamente, recibiendo un cariñoso saludo de Sakuno que peinaba su sedoso pelaje café.

-Ven Karupin, deberías ir a la cocina a comer – ordenó la joven, que hizo un ademán de tomarlo, pero este se erizo colérico.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó asustada.

-Nada. Es igual de hostil que su amo – respondió moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Quién es su amo? – interrogó con suspicacia al suponerlo.

-Ryoma-san – aquel nombre la sobresalto, incluso pudo percibir un leve calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? – en un atropello de palabras, por el solo hecho de saber a quien pertenecía el animal.

-Supongo que buscando refugio, ya que su amo no estuvo en toda la noche – la bella joven la miró intrigada por más información, que su amiga supo entregar – es que ayer Momo y Ryoma-san tuvieron que recibir una embarcación, negocios nocturnos, ya sabes – comentó sin querer entrar en detalles.

-¿Negocios nocturnos? – pronunció sin entender.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. Además, una vez todo esto termine te irás – en tono interrogante dijo Ann.

-¡Eh!... claro – respuesta imprecisa e insegura.

-Bueno eso ya lo veremos – caminando hacia ella de manera maternal – lo que si me sorprende, es que Karupin haya venido para acá, supongo que tanto el dueño como el gato se sienten atraídos por ti – esbozando una coqueta sonrisa.

-¡Ah¿de qué hablas? – ruborizándose levemente.

-No me diga que no te has dado cuenta – indagó a sus ojos – por tu cara se que sí¿y tú que piensas? – Ann no era una mujer que callara las cosas, si tenia que decir algo lo decía sin problemas.

-Ryoma-kun es un idiota – respondió a la defensiva – jamás me fijaría en un hombre como él. Nada de lo que él haga me interesa.

-Ok… pero creo que deberías conocerlo antes de juzgarlo – dijo conciliadoramente – no es lo que crees.

-No creo que lo este juzgando mal – respondió volteando su rostro.

En su cabeza tenia un gran dilema, una confrontación estrepitosa entre su razón y corazón. Las palabras de Ann claramente fomentaban el nacimiento de sentimientos hacia aquel hombre; situación que su cordura se negaba a querer reconocer. Construyendo una coraza impermeable a su alrededor para que ningún interés, por escuálido que sea, se formara en su interior hacia Ryoma.

En cada minuto, formulaba más y más motivos para rechazar cualquier posibilidad de acercamiento. Partiendo de la idea que sus vidas eran incompatibles desde cualquier punto de vista y todo esto sin tener real conocimiento del sórdido mundo en el cual estaba inserto. Asimismo, si existía una mínima probabilidad de quedarse, jamás será junto a Ryoma, en ese caso pretendería a Kintarou que se notaba la gran diferencia de trato hacia ella, al menos él si la consideraba una buena mujer.

-Pienso que deberías darte el tiempo para conocerlo. A menos que a ti te interese otro – clavando sus orbes celestes en Sakuno, que titubeó en mirarla.

-No me… interesa nadie.

-Sabes, Kintaruo-san es un buen chico, pero Ryoma-san también.

-¿Por qué insistes en esto? – interrogó con desconcierto.

-¿A quién de los dos prefieres? – la desafiaba Ann, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de la pelirroja.

-A ninguno… - esbozó turbada.

La imagen entre uno y otro se mezclaba con vehemencia en su agotada cabeza, logrando confundirla todavía más. Ambos hombres comenzaban a causar estragos en su interior, un torbellino que la envolvía gracias a las palabras de Ann. Hasta este momento no había indagado en estos sucesos, sin embargo, ahora los hechos caían con violencia sobre ella, era algo irremediable que debía enfrentar.

Por muy ingenua y despistada que solía ser, no podía negar lo evidente que Kintarou era para con ella e incluso Ryoma, a pesar de sus reprochables acciones, también daba señales que la deseaba. Si todo era cierto, entonces Ann tenía razón, no podía permanecer incólume ante esto… ¿Pero que era lo que sentía ella? Seguro tirarse por un abismo era más digerible.

-Kintarou-kun es un hombre amable y de buen corazón – pronunciaba nerviosa – en cambio, Ryoma-kun es todo lo contrario, es todo un insensible arrogante – escupió con desprecio.

-Bueno, no es un ser tan expresivo, pero te aseguro que no es tan así como aparenta ser – afirmó con total seguridad.

-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo? – interrogó dudosa.

-Te contaré algo para que me entiendas – sentándose cómodamente a su lado, haciendo que Karupin escapara por la puerta.

-Entonces dime – expresó interesada.

-Sabes, sino hubiese sido por Ryoma-kun, quizás yo nunca me habría casado con Momo.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos, sorprendida y expectante como si le estuviesen contando alguna película de moda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo soy o era Tachibana Ann, la hija del jefe de la Fudomine y hermana de Kippei actual jefe. Si puedes imaginar lo que es nacer bajo este estrato, comprenderás que mi vida no fue un jardín de rosas – pronunció con cierta sombra en sus ojos.

-Supongo que siendo la hija del jefe, eras tratada como una princesa. Entonces ¿por qué trabajas como sirvienta?

-No te equivoques Sakuno-san – respondió – mi vida nunca fue un cuento de hadas, al menos hasta que cumplí 15 años.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Te lo diré de esta forma, ser mujer en mi familia no es una bendición, todo lo contrario. Tarde en descubrir que para mi padre era inservible, que solo mi hermano era útil – decía con cierta melancolía.

-No digas eso, seguro te quería mucho.

-También lo creía, pero cuando subasto mi virginidad, créeme que lo dude – logrando sobresaltar a Sakuno – no te asombres tanto, las mujeres que nacen bajo este mundo no tienen muchas opciones, sobretodo si sus padres son como era el mío.

-Pero que dices¿Cómo es eso posible? – denotando su preocupación e incredulidad.

-Sakuno-san, para mi padre nada era más valioso que el dinero ni siquiera yo – aseguraba con seriedad y antes que fuese interrumpida – créeme el mismo me lo confirmó. Me dijo que la única forma en la que yo servia, es que hiciese lo que él me pidiera. Al principio no sabía a que se refería, pero pronto lo entendí. Él era un hombre que gustaba de las apuestas y te aseguro que no eran simples juegos, sino millones y millones de yenes.

-¿Pero qué tienes que ver tú?

-Como te dije, nada era más importante que el dinero. Así que antes de apostar su valioso tesoro, me apostaba a mí – decía cabizbaja en la oscuridad de sus ojos.

-¡Que horror! No puede ser – llevando sus manos espantada a su boca.

-No te preocupes, esa etapa ya la superé. Aunque me costo, lo hice. Todo gracias a Momo – pronunció con una alegre sonrisa.

-Pero nadie hizo nada, tu madre o hermano – intentando comprender.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña y mi hermano aún no podía confrontar a mi padre. Cuando todo esto comenzó, lo mandaron a estudiar al extranjero y solo se entero cuando el mal era irremediable. Solo estaba Kamio-kun – dijo con nostalgia – un amigo de mi hermano que siempre me cuidaba, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Y entonces¿qué sucedió? – indagó con prudencia.

-Cuando mi hermano pudo volver a Japón, ya había conseguido organizar un grupo fiel a él. Aún así, no tenía suficiente poder como para librarme de mi padre, por esa razón le pidió ayuda a Taro-sama y como mi familia mantenía buenas relaciones con los Echizen no fue tan difícil. Bueno quien tenía buen trato con ellos era Kippei no mi padre.

-El abuelo de Ryoma-kun – corroboró la chica, dándose cuenta que todo lo relacionaba con Ryoma.

-Exacto, gracias a él logré escapar de las garras de mi padre. Taro-sama me ganó en una apuesta, pero esta vez se aseguró de quedarse conmigo, ya que en anteriores juegos, mi padre urdía alguna idea para no tener que entregarme si perdía, era su forma de cuidar su capital – pronunciaba con dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Por eso ahora eres una sirvienta?

-Para nada. Cuando llegué aquí, Taro-sama me quería tratar como a su nieta, pero yo no se lo permití. No quería volver a depender de nadie y aunque no sabía como, me convertí en sirviente, esforzándome al máximo.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué pasó con tu padre?

-Mi hermano lo mató – pronunció sin remordimientos – cuando él se enteró que todo había sido un plan, estalló una guerra entre mi padre y hermano. Creo que paso casi un año antes que todo terminara, lamentablemente no hubo otra manera de acabar con esto. Aunque suene frío, yo no siento pena por lo que paso, sino todo lo contrario – decía con sus ojos opacados al borde de las lágrimas.

El ambiente estaba ensombrecido por los comentarios de Ann, la joven Sakuno era incapaz de llegar a comprender a cabalidad los hechos, era una realidad que sin duda jamás podría haber imaginado. Escuchar a su amiga hablar de su pasado le hicieron darse cuenta que aún no estaba lista para tomar una decisión. En estos momentos se encontraba sola, sin amigos y sin familia. Sin embargo, se había encariñado, de cierta forma, con esta inusual vivienda; y pensar en abandonarlos le causaba un gran vacío en su pecho.

-Antes dijiste que gracias a Ryoma-kun, te casaste con Momoshiro-san ¿qué tiene él que ver con esto? – pronunciaba con suavidad, principalmente para cambiar el tema tan delicado.

-Bueno – suspiró un tanto aliviada de no seguir abordando en su pasado – desde un principio Momo intentó acercarse a mi, no te imaginas todo lo que hizo para conquistarme y ganarse mi confianza. Tuvo mucha paciencia por que no yo no quería que ningún hombre se interesara por mí y eso era algo que él sabía.

-Momoshiro-san parece ser un buen hombre – emitió sincera.

-Lo es. Aunque me costo mucho entenderlo y a mi hermano también. Es aquí en donde entra Ryoma-san. Cuando acepte mis sentimientos por Momo, Kippei se opuso rotundamente; fue entonces que Ryoma-san hablo con mi hermano, no sé que le habrá dicho, pero lo que haya sido resultó.

Sakuno no quería sorprenderse ante esto, sino negar cualquier cualidad que pudiera tener Ryoma, solo debía enfocarse en sus defectos y, si es posible, intensificarlos para convertirlo en el ser más despreciable que hay en la faz de la tierra. Para su desgracia, su corazón se oponía terminantemente a creer lo que su mente deseaba inculcarle, casi mofándose de ella.

-Y no solo eso, tiempo después Momo me pidió matrimonio. Entonces me asusté y lo rechace – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Porqué¿Acaso no lo querías?

-Sí. Pero tenía miedo que solo me estuviese engañando y luego de casarme se transformara en mi padre.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? Fue…

-Ryoma-san. Unos días después que rechace a Momo, él vino para hablar conmigo. Bueno, no exactamente una conversación normal – la joven oyente alzo una ceja en duda – ya deberías tener una idea de como es él, cuando menos te lo imaginas dice algún comentario acertado.

-O inapropiado – complemento molesta.

-También. Pero esa vez fue correcto. Yo estaba limpiando el jardín y Ryoma-san paso sin mirarme como era la costumbre, solo que esta vez se detuvo ante mí y me dijo: _"Ese idiota te ama y ya se me acabo la paciencia para escucharlo. Además necesita de alguien que lo cuide y yo no estoy para eso"_ – luego se marcho sin más.

-No entiendo – parpadeó confusa.

-Ryoma-san no es de los que habla mucho y hasta ese momento creía igual que tú, que era un arrogante insensible. Aunque tampoco es que haya cambiando mucho. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que a pesar de eso si se preocupaba por Momo, sino jamás se habría dado la molestia de ir ha decirme algo para que lo aceptara – expresó convencida de cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Es por eso que te empeñas tanto en defenderlo?

-Absolutamente. Estoy convencida que él necesita una mujer como tú. Alguien dulce y bondadosa que derrita ese frío corazón. Pero si tú quieres a Kintarou-kun tampoco es malo, aunque yo prefiero a Ryoma-san, así te quedarías aquí – confesó con entusiasmo.

-Yo no he dicho…

-Mira la hora que es. No se supone que saldrías con Kintarou-kun – le recordaba su nueva amiga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luego de acicalarse para su salida, llevando una sencilla vestimenta veraniega que comprendía un vestido holgado color celeste cielo, en donde se ajustaba a su busto con una cinta gruesa marrón oscuro, bordada con apliques en blanco. Además, de unas sandalias sin tacón ideal para caminar. Mientras todo su cabello iba recogido en una trenza, que estaba cubierta con un sombrero blanco con borde ancho perfecto para proteger sus bellos ojos del resplandeciente sol.

Ahora que caminaba hacia su encuentro con Kintarou, sus emociones se habían revolucionado por tanta información. Poco antes de abandonar su cuarto, Ann se había encargado de hacerle saber sobre sus ideas; para ella era claro que esta sería una cita camuflada de inocente salida amistosa. Así que le recomendaba que actuara con prudencia, sino quería darle señales erróneas al chico, al menos hasta que tuviese una decisión tomada.

-Sakuno-chan – su acompañante de paseo la llamaba con emoción, lo que intensificaba sus nervios.

-Kintarou-san, disculpe la demora – haciendo una titubeante reverencia.

-No te preocupes, viendo el resultado esperaría todavía más – sonrojo mayor en la alagada – entonces nos vamos – ofreciendo su brazo caballerosamente.

-Claro – acepto apenada.

Cada gesto que el pelirrojo tenía con ella, le hacía repercutir las palabras que Ann se encargó de grabar en su mente perfectamente. Hacer caso omiso a los fehacientes hechos era algo que no podría repetir, ya que ahora era absolutamente conciente de todo. Solo cabía preguntarse que era lo que ella deseaba, pues no podría negar que ambos causaban efecto en su persona, distinto pero ¿cómo diferenciarlo?

Enfrascada en sus pensamientos no escuchaba nada de lo que Kintarou le hablaba con tanto entusiasmo. Asimismo, no se percató que había llegado a los estacionamientos, en donde también estaba su otro problema que los observaba desconfiado, pero evitando demostrar cualquier indicio de molestia.

-¡Koshimae! – grito por lo alto para darse a conocer. Causando un enorme sobresalto en la chica y un tumulto complejo de emociones al toparse con Ryoma, que no quitó sus ojos de ella – supongo que hoy no me necesitas, además, es mi día libre – decía con cierta ironía, pues sabía que no sería contradicho y al final él siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería.

-Así que van de paseo – interrumpió Momo, al ver la provocación de Tooyama y la molestia de Ryoma.

-Sí, así que si nos disculpan – tomando firmemente a Sakuno para llevársela lejos de su rival.

Se distanciaron un poco cada uno hacia su destino, ambos antes de alejarse demasiado enfrentaron sus ojos en una batalla silenciosa. Tal como un rayo electrizante que atravesó el espacio entre los dos, unos orbes ámbar que fulminaban con intimidante desafío a unos ojos castaños que no se amedrentaron en nada. Respondiendo con una fiera mirada que accedía al reto, una postura segura e imponente que daban a entender del porque era el jefe de Shitenhouji.

Estaba claro, Kintarou no sería un adversario sencillo de lidiar, ya que poseía tantas armas como él para competir y quizás aún más. Si aquellas feroces miras fuesen audibles se habrían sentido dos estrepitosos estremecimientos colapsar bruscamente como si una tormenta eléctrica se hubiese desatado. Un enemigo del cual no podría deshacerse como en otras ocasiones, debido a que esta vez la lucha sería distinta y el premio también.

Una batalla de igual a igual.

-Veo que te van ganando por paliza – bufó Momo - ¿piensas seguirlos?

-Voy a dormir – girando hacia su lugar de descanso.

-¿Estás seguro que no harás nada? – indagó con cuidado.

-No sé de que hablas – emitía con displicencia, mientras bostezaba despreocupado.

-Te harás el desentendido – alcanzándole el paso apresurado – en serio¿dejarás que Kintarou se la quede?

-Necesitara a alguien que la consuele – afirmó tranquilo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó sin entender.

El joven impasible lo miro sin expresión clara, volviendo a bostezar cansado para luego levantar sus hombros desinteresado y otorgándole un gesto en son de respuesta como diciendo "no es obvio". Por unos instantes Momoshiro lo observó confuso, tratando de comprender el mensaje entre líneas. Hasta que abrió sus ojos, absorto por lo que creía adivinar, se detuvo en seco cogiendo el hombro de Ryoma con rudeza.

-No me digas¿piensas acostarte con ella y luego abandonarla así no más? – casi en un grito colérico.

-Mmhm – sin mayor expresión, solo que no dio la cara como si quisiera evitar que su amigo descifrara su mirada.

Se soltó del agarre para proseguir su camino, principalmente por que no quería continuar hablando del tema. Cada acto, cada palabra y cada pensamiento se entremezclaban en su cabeza como un tornado desbastador, siendo incapaz de controlar los sentimientos que empezaban a tomar forma en su interior. Posterior a su encuentro con Sakuno en el auto, se había planteado la idea que solo estaba interesado por el bello cuerpo femenino.

Así que debía enfocarse en como obtener ese preciado fruto y una vez logrado su objetivo se marcharía como era la costumbre, sin dar explicaciones. No obstante, estar frente a ella significaba que su autocontrol descarrilaba y su razón viajaba sin rumbo conocido. Por tanto, lo único que no sabía manejar tomaba el mando, es decir, sus emociones se enfocaban solamente en conquistar a Sakuno para sí, ya que los celos por verla con otro hombre dominaba por completo su cabeza.

De todas formas, eso no implicaba que expondría abiertamente aquel conflicto interno, ya que al menos su orgullo parecía intacto y con eso se encargaría de mantener el dominio de sí. Para su desgracia, el cumplir con su meta representaba que inevitablemente tendría que aproximarse a Sakuno más de lo debido y es ahí en donde radicaba el peligro. El desconocer los efectos que pueda tener en él, el contacto directo con los dulces placeres de la chica.

A pesar de aquella fortaleza de roca maciza que resguardaba sus emociones, Momoshiro tenía la capacidad de traspasarla con leve dificultad, para él era como escuchar los pensamientos en cada gesto o movimiento de su amigo. No era un acto tan sencillo, pero después de tantos años conviviendo juntos había aprendido a leer a Ryoma como si de un texto infantil se tratase.

-Espero no te arrepientas de eso. Por que cuando te des cuenta que sientes algo por ella, puede ser demasiado tarde. Además, dudo que te resulte, ya que Sakuno-san no es de las chicas que se van con un hombre por que sí – afirmaba con sabiduría que le había informado su esposa – ella es una mujer que solo estará con alguien por quien sienta algo o sea amor y si tú la quieres tendrás que enamorarla – mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tú solo sabes seducirlas, pero no enamorarlas. Sakuno-san no se acostará contigo por que le ofrezcas algo tangible. ¿Entiendes? – confrontándolo directo a los ojos.

-Todas las mujeres tienen un precio y esas cursilerías románticas pierden su valor ante cualquier objeto brillante – pronunció convencido.

-En realidad¿crees en todas esas estupideces? – Cuestiono impresionado – al parecer has pasado mucho tiempo con mujeres como Tomoka. Aunque incluso a ellas les gustaría un poco de romance.

-Creo que eres tú, quien ha visto demasiadas novelas rosa – expresó burlesco.

-Es Ann quien las ve y no me queda de otra – se defendió.

-Buenas noches – se alejó hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta para no continuar la charla.

En variadas ocasiones su amigo podía ser un verdadero fastidio y estaba seguro que ahora por su culpa no podría conciliar el sueño. Lamentablemente para él, cada afirmación de Momoshiro retumbaba violentamente en su cabeza, solo para confirmarle lo que él se negaba a aceptar. Si asumía que todo era verdad, entonces ¿cómo haría para no ver peligrar su estabilidad emocional? Ya que algo le advertía que no bastaría con tan solo probarla una vez.

-Y tu Karupin ¿qué opinas? – tomando al felino entre sus brazos - ¿te parece mejor que durmamos? – convencido que su fiel compañero había pasado la noche en vela al igual que él.

Lo posó en el lecho, mientras se desprendía de sus ropas cambiándose por otras más cómodas para dormir. Una vez listo, se introdujo entre las sábanas llevándose al minino con él, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño un extraño perfume surcó sus sentidos con sutileza. Antes de abrir sus ámbares se sintió levemente extasiado por el aroma, que comenzaba a reconocer.

-¿En dónde estuviste? – enfrentó a su mascota que lo observaba somnoliento.

Alzó al gato como buscando un indicio de sus travesías, hasta que lo tomo con cuidado para aspirar el perfume que había sentido, ya que por unos instantes pensó que divariaba. En un fuerte inhalar toda la esencia femenina traspasó sin control por su nariz, estremeciéndolo al punto de congelar sus sentidos… ¿cómo era posible? Que hasta su fiel amigo le recordara cruelmente lo delicioso que sería tener a Sakuno en sus brazos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de la intranquilidad que arrastraba, intentaba permanecer calma para disfrutar del paseo junto a Kintarou. Por muy convincente que había sido Ann, aún albergaba la esperanza de que eso fuera una hipótesis desechable, ya que no se encontraba preparada para hacer frente a esta situación. Durante el trayecto dejó que sus carmín disfrutaran del urbano paisaje, viéndolo pasar velozmente al igual que su reciente vida, sin darle siquiera tiempo para respirar con sosiego.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, a la magnífica Torre de Tokio ubicada en el distrito de Asakasa. En donde podrían presenciar una espléndida construcción arquitectónica de hierro de la época moderna, alzándose imponente de manera piramidal hasta al mismísimo cielo, teñida de rojo y blanco de acuerdo a las regulaciones de aviación. Aun cuando es una gigantesca antena de telecomunicaciones, también posee un enorme mirador para deleitar a los ciudadanos y turistas con el paisaje que se expande más allá de la visual, observándose interminables edificaciones por doquier.

Transformándose en una zona que ningún visitante puede dejar de conocer, es casi un paradero obligado para quienes recorren la ciudad. Aunque ninguno de los dos es catalogado de turista, no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar en la torre y Kintarou al enterarse de esto no dudo en aprovechar el momento para ofrecerle a Sakuno llevarla. Sobretodo luego de verla tan alterada una vez llego de la plaza de abasto, sin saber que el verdadero motivo era Ryoma.

Estacionándose en una zona habilitada a una cuadra de la torre, emprendieron su camino junto a otra decena de personas que los rodeaban. Kintarou quería que todo fuera de lo más normal, así que se vistió con unos desgastados jeans y discreta camisa gris, aunque no pudo prescindir de los guardias pues era conciente del riesgo que llevaba pasear a Sakuno sin cuidado. De todos modos, permanecían a cierta distancia para que la joven no se percatara de ellos.

Como era conocido su despiste, era lógico que no se diera cuenta de nada. Además, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi parecía ausente, pero trataba de esforzarse por no ser una mala compañía para Tooyama, que era notorio su interés por que la velada fuera lo mejor posible.

-Sakuno-chan – tomando su mano con dulzura – creo que es mejor así, no quiero que te pierdas – justificándose por el acto; aquel gesto solo le recordó a Ryoma, quien también se había preocupado por su persona.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sakuno, le otorgó un agarre cálido y seguro que la hicieron sonrojar, reacción habitual en ella al verse demasiado expuesta. Cada vez era más conciente de los gestos de Kintarou, empeorando su estado de control, sin saber realmente como debía proceder en esta situación.

-Subamos rápido. Ya quiero ver como se ve todo desde arriba – comentaba emocionado, llevándola hacia uno de los ascensores.

-Sí. También quiero mirar – trato de no demostrar nerviosismo.

En conjunto con una multitud de personas, subieron por el elevador más unidos de lo esperado. La caballerosidad del chico hizo que se sintiera más cohibida al percibir que era rodeada por la cintura firmemente. Obligándola a depositar su cabeza en el pecho masculino, ruborizándose al máximo por la cercanía sin tener claro lo que estaba sintiendo.

Para su fortuna el trayecto fue mínimo, pronto se abrieron las puertas hacia una amplio sector con una grata temperatura ambiental, que estaba cercada por unos inmensos ventanales que le daban al mirador una privilegiada vista de la ciudad. Caminando pausadamente en busca de una bella visual, alcanzaron los binoculares empotrados en un pilar de concreto, dispuestos para que los visitantes tuvieran la posibilidad de acercar el paisaje a sus ojos.

-Mira Sakuno-chan, desde aquí se ve el atardecer – decía alucinando.

-Pero ahora es imposible – respondía un tanto decepcionada.

-Tienes razón, a penas y son las doce – refregándose el pelo con inocencia – pero da igual, de todos modos la vista es increíble ¿no crees?

-Sí – volteando hacia la ventana.

-Lo que si se puede ver es el jardín Shiba Koen – señalando a un costado, que se apreciaba una densa vegetación, aunque no tan amplia como otros parques de Tokio.

-Es hermoso¿Y que es eso? – apuntando hacia una especie de construcción que realzaba entre los macizos arbustivos.

-Ese debe ser el templo Zojo-ji que perteneció a la familia Tokugawa – decía con sabiduría, había estado estudiando sobre el lugar, era una forma que tenía para impresionar a Sakuno, quien escuchaba atentamente -Después podríamos ir a conocerlo.

-Claro – respondió sin mayor entusiasmo.

Ambos se deleitaban con la magnificencia del paisaje derrochado ante sus ojos, toda una urbe distribuida infinitamente por cada rincón. Sin embargo, podían notar como algunos parques intentaban no ser devorados por las rígidas construcciones, luchando por conservar su espacio. Mientras la joven mujer apreciaba absorta la imagen frente a ella, sus pensamientos estaban más distantes aún de lo que observaba.

Se estaba ahogando en sus propias ideas por una situación que no merecía mayor complicación. Pues su principal dilema era que hacer con los sentimientos de Kintarou y Ryoma, cuando lo que debía averiguar era que es lo que su corazón quería, a uno de los dos o a ninguno. Su mente inclinaba la balanza por el primero, pero su corazón insistía firmemente que se balanceara por el segundo.

-Te vez hermosa así – logrando captar la atención de la distante pelirroja, que por unos segundos lo miró desconcertada como sino hubiese entendido – digo que te vez hermosa con ese vestido – pronunció con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-G-gracias – bajando su rostro avergonzada y sin saber que más decir.

-No ocultes tu rostro – alzándole la barbilla con suavidad para que sus miradas se conectaran – me gusta mirarte. Desde el primer día que te vi, no he podido dejar de mirarte – expresaba recorriendo las finas facciones de la cara de Sakuno, que no podía evitar ruborizarse.

-Yo… no sé… - fue silenciada con uno de los dedos masculinos.

La joven Sakuno sentía como sus músculos se tensaban al contacto, aquella declaración le impedía actuar de alguna forma precisa, solo se hallaba paralizada, rogando que cualquier evento sucediera para verse liberada, por que no estaba clara con su respuesta. No obstante, la cercanía parecía acortarse en cada parpadeo percibiendo como su espacio se veía invadido y ella sin armas para rebatir al intruso.

Veía como los labios de Kintarou se aproximaban peligrosamente a los suyos, mientras su mente era la única capaz de gritar por auxilio, aunque su boca no reaccionaba para transmitir el mensaje. Lo inevitable sucedió, una caricia sincera expresaba los sentimientos del chico a una Sakuno estática por el acto, que abría sus orbes carmín en exceso.

El contacto la sorprendió al punto de congelarla, pero basto un parpadeo para recobrar el control, al menos en parte; empujó ligeramente a Kintarou dejando sus manos apoyadas intentando recuperarse y objetar los hechos. Sin embargo, un tenebroso escalofrío recorrió su espalda de súbito percibiendo un escabroso peligro acecharla. Tragó con dificultad intentando controlar sus desorientados sentidos, mientras oía como Kintarou le decía alguna cosa que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¡Ryusaki, al suelo! – fue lo único que oyó antes de caer bruscamente al piso.

Posterior a eso un gigantesco griterío atravesó todo el lugar, una histeria colectiva se apoderó de la concurrencia al notar el peligro circundante. Los guardias de Kintarou se vieron sobrepasados por el gentío que corría de un lado a otro, impidiéndoles localizar al causante del disparo. Aún permanecía aferrada a quien la había lanzado contra el suelo, temblando asustada no se atrevía a mirar que sucedía.

-¿Estás… bien? – una fatigada voz la obligó a reaccionar.

-R-Ryoma – reconociendo rápidamente a quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

No teniendo claro realmente lo que había ocurrido, su corazón saltó revolucionado al distinguir quien la abrazaba con protección. A penas percibió una siniestra mirada cuando un estremecedor grito la despertó de su ensimismamiento, para luego verse un tanto aturdida por la forzosa caída. Aun cuando estaba aterrada, sentía una extraña sensación de alivio y… Alegría, solo confusos emociones que albergaba al estar tan apegada a Ryoma… ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que este hombre la capturaba entre sus brazos?

-¡Koshimae¿Qué sucedió? – levantándose asombrado.

-¡Idiota! – escupió con esfuerzo - ¿en qué pensabas? – intentando sentarse con dificultad.

-Lo siento, me distraje – pronunció entre avergonzado y molesto.

-¡Ryoma-kun, estás herido! – grito pasmada al ver como por el hombro derecho del chico se expandía difusa una mancha oscura – déjame ver, hay que curarte – abalanzándose sobre él.

-Estoy bien. Tooyama, rápido.

-Claro, vámonos – ayudando a Ryoma a ponerse de pie – tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero esta mal. Hay que llamar una ambulancia – decía afligida la joven.

-Sakuno-chan, cálmese – contestaba Kintarou, llevándose a Ryoma con él – por favor, síganos.

Todavía con su cuerpo temblando, unos de los guardias de Kintarou la ayudo a ponerse en pie, siendo trasladada con extrema rapidez fuera de la torre. A pesar de eso, su preocupación estaba fijada en el estado de Ryoma, a quien veía bastante debilitado debido a la notable hemorragia. Si hace unos minutos atrás sentía un desprecio mayor por aquel hombre, ahora, conciente que él la había salvado de un riesgo vital, comenzaba a suavizar su mirada entregándole un voto de confianza.

La aflicción recorría su corazón de extremo a extremo, deseaba estar segura que Ryoma estaría bien y por lo mismo no se apartaría de su lado hasta estar convencida de eso. Se liberó del agarre para caminar junto al joven de mirar ámbar, observándole con suma preocupación casi al borde de las lágrimas, desconcertándolo. Una vez en el auto, se desvaneció por completo cayendo en los cálidos brazos de Sakuno que lo miró aterrada imaginando lo peor.

-¡Ryoma! – grito con angustia, mientras sentía como sus ropas eran manchadas de sangre.

"_Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma… ¿de quién es esa voz?... que bien huele"_

_**Continuará pronto... **  
_

* * *

_Y bien que les pareció _¿les gustó Karupin? jajaja._. Bueno la inocente de Sakuno se batirá entre el adorable Kintarou y el insensible Ryoma (que no deja de ser lindo), además de todos los otros problemas que ya tiene, claro su propia existencia que no es menor, al menos esta vez Ryoma cumplio con la promesa de su abuelo, proteger a Sakuno con su vida. _

_¿Cómo se desarrollaran las cosas? solo tendrán que esperar una semana más, ya pretendo mantener el ritmo semanal de entregas. Gracias por esperar y saludos a todos, nos vemos._


	7. Fragancias

Hola a todos, muchas gracias a quienes leen mi historia y a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentarla.

Ahora, queridas lectoras pueden disfrutar este nuevo capitulo que creo salió mas extenso que los anteriores.

* * *

7.- FRAGANCIAS

_Al momento de ingresar al auto, Ryoma se desvaneció cayendo en su regazo. _

Súbitamente su corazón se paralizó aterrado, ya que los recuerdos del fatídico día en que se conocieron remecieron su memoria con extrema certeza. El miedo la embargó por completo, no queriendo cerrar los ojos por temor a ver aquellas imágenes que creía olvidadas; el pasado reclamaba que había asuntos que todavía no podía deshacer de su memoria.

Un sudor helado surgía de su frente dando señales de su estado de shock. Las manos le temblaban y el desagradable olor de la sangre se filtraba impertinente por sus poros. Así como un relámpago, el recuerdo de una aroma baño sus sentidos, un perfume desconocido la inquietaba…_una sombra oculta atrás de una escalera. ¿Acaso, ese era el asesino?... fue entonces que agarró el arma con torpeza, fingiendo un valor que no tenía… ni siquiera sabía como tomar ese objeto… un dolor, sus cabellos fueron jalados rudamente… Ryoma._

-¡Sakuno-chan! – la sacó de golpe de sus recuerdos – no te preocupes estará bien – creyendo que su preocupación era solo por el herido.

-Kintarou-kun – recuperando la normalidad – Ryoma-kun¿cómo estás?

-Creo que se desmayó, esta perdiendo mucha sangre – señalando la grave herida – apresúrate – ordenó al chofer, que casi no quitaba el pie del acelerador.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? El hospital esta en la otra dirección – cuestionando confusa.

-Vamos a la casa – contestó de lo más normal.

-Pero, Ryoma-kun necesita un doctor.

-No hay problema, ya me comunique con Sadaharu, nos encontraremos con él en la casa – la joven lo observaba con recelo, no comprendiendo por que no iban a una hospital – Sakuno-chan, nosotros no podemos ir al hospital en estas condiciones. Ir significaría tener que dar muchas explicaciones a la policía ¿Entiendes?

La situación era un tanto compleja para la inexperta Sakuno, cada vez más sentía que se estaba involucrando en un mundo que no podía manejar. Sin embargo, en estos instantes no tendría ni el valor ni las ganas de huir, no antes de comprobar que Ryoma estuviese bien. Surgía en ella una necesidad urgente de velar por el bienestar de aquel hombre. Guió sus ojos hacía él, percatándose de la gravedad de la herida.

-¡Oh, no! Está sangrando mucho – grito despavorida.

Con desesperación busco por todos lados algo que le permitiera detener la hemorragia. Dentro de su bolso hallo una pañoleta y un frasco de colonia, no dudo ni un instante en abrir la camisa de Ryoma para localizar la herida; al ver la gravedad estuvo a punto de bloquearse nuevamente, pero concentro toda su voluntad para no fallar. Abrió el frasco y roció la pañoleta, para luego derramar el resto del contenido con cuidado por donde se apreciaba salir la sangre.

-Duele – escuchó un débil gemido; esto la alegró levemente.

-No te quejes, estoy intentando que no te desangres – refutó con seriedad de enfermera.

-No me voy… a morir por… esa pequeñez – dijo arrogante - ¡Ay! Duele – grito al momento en que Sakuno presionó con fuerza la herida.

-¡No hables! – decía, principalmente por que escucharlo le ponía nerviosa, suficiente tenía con toda la sangre que veía como para soportar sus impertinencias.

-Al fin despiertas, Koshimae – volteándose para verificar – te desmayas por algo tan simple – bromeó; "_¿simple¿A esta herida le llama simple? - pensaba la joven que apenas y podía contener la sangre"_

-Sólo dormía, pero esta mujer me despertó… ¡Ayyy!... ¿quieres matarme?

-Te dije que te callaras – lo reprendió duramente. _"¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Si encima lo estoy ayudando"_

-Estoy bien – fingió orgulloso.

-Sí claro. Por eso comienzas a tener fiebre. Es seguro que pronto sentirás que te mareas – decía, mientras posaba su mano libre en la frente de Ryoma.

-No siento nada – mentía, ya que notaba como su vista perdía nitidez.

Abrió nuevamente sus labios, pero un sonido ininteligible asomó sin destinatario. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse pesadamente, a penas y escuchaba la voz de Sakuno que al parecer continuaba regañándolo. Entre sueños maldecía por no tener fuerzas para rebatir, aunque extrañamente no se encontraba molesto por estar siendo sermoneado… quizás, se debía a la fiebre que lo dominaba… o… por que le gustaba escuchar esa dulce voz.

-Al fin se murió – dijo en broma Kintarou, pero la fiera mirada de Sakuno lo intimidó – lo siento.

-¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó severa.

-Ya casi llegamos.

En pocos minutos, entraban por el portón principal de la residencia, escoltados por los hombres de Shitenhouji y esperados por los miembros de Seigaku. Había un gran alboroto, se observaba como se había desplegado por cada rincón un escuadrón completo de guardias armados, situación que Sakuno nunca había presenciado en su vida. Probablemente cuando el abuelo de Ryoma murió había ocurrido algo similar, pero en esa ocasión ella no se hallaba en condiciones de darse cuenta. _¿Acaso, comenzaba a habituarse a este tipo de cosas?_

Apenas el auto se detuvo, rápidamente unos hombres sacaron con prudencia al menor de los Echizen, apartándola de la presencia de Sakuno sin darle tiempo de seguirlos. Se apresuró a bajar para ir tras él, no obstante, los guardias se lo impidieron, ya que nadie que no fuera de la familia tenía autorización para entrar en la casa principal, mucho menos en estas circunstancias.

-Sakuno-san, será mejor que vaya con Ann. No se preocupe por él, el doctor lo atenderá en seguida – afirmaba Momo.

-Es cierto, Sakuno-chan – decía Kintarou, quien apoyaba su mano sobre la chica.

-Pero…

-Cuando sepa alguna cosa, me encargaré de informarle. Ahora, por favor, deje que Ann la acompañe.

En contra de su voluntad accedió a marcharse, sintiendo como el entorno estaba bajo un sombrío ambiente, que presionaba su pecho casi sofocando sus pulmones. Se alejó cansinamente hacia su cuarto, en donde la esperaba un baño listo para ella, no tuvo inconveniente de sumergirse en aquella tibia agua que desplegaba una suave fragancia a lavandas, ideal para arrancar aquel hedor a sangre que invadía sus poros.

Dejando que el vapor le envolviera con somnolencia, cayo en un ligero estado de letargo, permitiendo que sus pensamientos viajaran sin control en su cabeza. Intentaba analizar los hechos ¿Qué había en ella tan importante que se hacía necesario matarla? Pregunta que rebotaba contra las paredes aledañas, por mucho que se martirizara no descubría ninguna idea valida.

Considerando las circunstancias ella no era indispensable ni viva ni muerta. Aun cuando se suponía que era la única capaz de tener una pista del asesino, no hallaba lógica querer matarla o no. Pues si algo había aprendido era que si un miembro era asesinado por otro clan, solo se buscaba venganza liquidando a un individuo de igual jerarquía. Siendo ese el caso, tanto Seigaku como Hyotei tendrían que eliminar a algún cabecilla, no obstante, solo habían querido acabar con su vida que nada tenía que ver con Seigaku, hasta ese nefasto día, de todos modos ella no era ningún miembro de la familia.

-Sakuno-chan, es mejor que salgas. Ya llevas mucho tiempo en el agua – le decía Ann detrás de la puerta.

-Enseguida – sumergiéndose por completo.

Pensar en lo sucedido le causaba una gran confusión en su mente. Nunca imaginó que aquel hombre (a quien ella catalogaba de insensible arrogante), hubiese sido capaz de un acto tan heroico como salvarle la vida, en riesgo de la de él. No deseaba aceptarlo, pero Ann tenía razón en algo, Ryoma no era tan insensible como imaginaba… quizás, debía esforzarse un tanto más, dejando a un lado sus prejuicios y confirmar por ella misma que tanta veracidad hay en las palabras de la mujer de Takeshi.

Se levantó rápidamente para ir a comprobar el estado del herido, necesitaba ver como se hallaba con sus propios ojos, una súplica más de su testarudo corazón que difería de su mente; a pensar de la constante lucha interna esta vez permitiría que sus emociones dominaran su camino. Corrió a su cuarto como si su vida dependiera de eso, sin tomar en cuenta a Ann que la observaba interesada.

En un dos por tres se vistió con lo primero que encontró, un par de cómodos pantalones anchos color verde musgo y una blusa ceñida del mismo color; se agarró todo el cabello sin precisión con un palillo de madera y, por último, se colocó unas zapatillas deportivas. De pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, se observó detenidamente para darse aprobación. Cualquiera que la veía podría presumir que se alistaba para alguna expedición riesgosa.

-Ya estoy lista – enfrentando a su amiga.

-Así veo. ¿Y a dónde pretender ir? – preguntó por curiosidad; aunque suponía las intenciones de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo a donde? Debo ir a ver a Ryoma-kun – afirmó en tono obvio.

-Pensé que ibas de excursión a la selva – se burló risueña, sonrojando a la chica que se dio cuenta de su sobre entusiasmo – lo siento.

-No importa. Pero podrías decirme donde está la habitación de Ryoma-kun – ya con un tono de voz distinto.

-Aunque supiera exactamente donde. Tú no puedes ir allá – expresó con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?

-Los cuartos de la familia se ubican en la casa principal. Nadie fuera de ellos, puede ingresar en esa área. Salvo sus sirvientes directos, o sea Momo, Eiji y Oishi; además de la jefa de los sirvientes – comentó tajante.

-¿Casa principal? Pero tú no eres la jefa – pronunció sin entender.

-Por sino te habías dado cuenta, la residencia se divide en dos áreas: la zona común, en donde tú duermes, en conjunto con el comedor, cocina y otros diversos espacios. El otro extremo es la zona principal, en donde están los dormitorios de la primera familia y alguna estancia de uso exclusivo. Bueno, en esa parte la jefa es Nanako-san y solo ella puede entrar libremente – comentó la chica.

-No me había dado cuenta que había otra casa, pensé que esta era la casa principal.

-No es que sea otra casa, ya que ambas zonas se conectan por un pasillo. Si te has fijado, la entrada es un gran hall y nosotras siempre volteamos hacia la derecha, ya que a la izquierda hay otro pasillo tras un espejo, que en el fondo es una puerta – reveló Ann.

-Pensé que era un simple espejo – frunciendo el ceño como intentando imaginar el lugar.

Recreando la escena en su mente, comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas; como por ejemplo el que nunca se topara con la familia Echizen, a menos que fuera en el desayuno o cena. En momentos llegaba a pensar que la evitaban o simplemente vivía sola en la residencia, ya que muchas veces ella ocupaba lo que se conocía como sala de estar y siempre estaba deshabitada, con uno que otro sirviente haciendo sus deberes.

-¿Y cómo puedo entrar? – ahora la curiosidad era mayor.

-Ya te lo dije. No puedes – corroboró la joven – nadie puede entrar en esa área ni siquiera la segunda familia tiene acceso. Él único que entra y sale sin problemas es Kintarou-san, pero es por que estuvo viviendo unos años aquí cuando quedó sin familia. Entonces Taro-sama convenció a Ryoma-sama que compartieran cuarto para que no se sintiera tan solo, no fue el mejor anfitrión pero ordenado por su abuelo no podía negarse.

-Pero yo necesito ver a Ryoma-kun – esbozó tozuda.

-Lo siento. Escucha, Momo me contó que está bien y el médico ya le curó la herida. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte – decía con ternura para disuadirla.

-Por favor, Ann. Llévame hasta allá – suplicó con impaciencia.

-Está bien – pronunció resignada, siendo fácilmente vencida por la inocencia de Sakuno – pero solo te acompañaré a la puerta del pasillo, no quiero tener problemas.

-Gracias - gritó para abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Vamos. Escucha, tendrás que avanzar un poco y te encontraras con un guardia – le explicaba con paciencia – una vez allí, verás que hacer, pues él no te dejará pasar.

Unos momentos después, se hallaba frente a lo que Sakuno denominaba como espejo, nunca sospechando que tras eso se encontrara la casa principal. Los nervios la bañaron de golpe, casi al punto de perder todo el valor acumulado, sentía su voluntad desfallecer ante la posibilidad de ir directo a una condena. No había pensado en que, a lo mejor, Ryoma no deseaba verla o simplemente la odiaba por lo ocurrido.

Observó como su reflejo parecía palidecer y sus manos cruzaban a la altura de sus caderas jugando impacientes entre ellas. Debía tragarse sus temores y permitir que el coraje fluyera, suspiró profundo para obligarse a entrar. Entonces Ann la detuvo.

-Sakuno-chan¿estás segura? – mirándola con temor como si fuera directo a un matadero.

-S-sí – suspirando hondo y luego abrió la puerta.

-Entonces¡Suerte!

Al ingresar el entorno se transformó por completo, un ancho pasillo decorado con un sutil papel mural de un rosa avejentado, con un leve moteado en blanco invierno y un impecable piso de madera, realzando bajo una oscura alfombra marrón. Pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior permitían que se filtrara la luz natural; supuso que durante las noches los faroles adosados a la pared guiaban a los residentes. Un metro más allá el camino viraba hacia la izquierda, sus pasos avanzaban con prudencia, mientras su corazón se oprimía en cada palpitar.

Al virar, logró divisar al fondo del pasillo una figura masculina que permanecía inamovible sobre una silla, sin percatarse de su presencia o solo ignorándola. Cada paso se hacia más difícil como si sus zapatillas de pronto se hubiese transformado en barras de concreto. A pesar de lo dificultoso de su andar, alcanzó a llegar a la entrada, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones se descarriaban sin control.

Al no ser detenida, erróneamente imaginó que lo complicado había pasado, así que a penas comenzó a caminar sus ojos brillaron esperanzados, ya que solo le faltaban unos pasos para cruzar. Fue entonces que su intento fue bloqueado por una pared humana, de no haber sido por que el sujeto se paró frente a ella, habría jurado que era una mera estatua de cera, de esas que parecen tan realistas.

Un hombre corpulento de gran estatura, sin expresión amigable en el rostro, se interpuso entre ella y la entrada, cruzando amenazadoramente los brazos en su pecho. Si su única posibilidad de éxito era una lucha de fuerzas, habría caído en una profunda depresión, no solo por la diferencia de sexo sino por que aquel hombre le doblaba tanto en estatura como en grosor corporal.

Sin embargo, aún le quedaban rastros de optimismo y era justo ahora que debía utilizarlos. Los primeros intentos de hablar solo fueron unos exiguos murmullos de muletillas, para luego expresar.

-Señor… por favor… vengo a ver… a Ryoma-kun – logró pronunciar temblorosa, percibiendo como sus manos sudaban.

-No tiene autorización para entrar – un vozarrón que la hicieron estremecerse.

-Por… favor… necesito ver a… R-ryoma-kun – volvió a decir con timidez.

-Imposible. Váyase de aquí sino quiere que la saque – intimidó con vehemencia, era como si su tolerancia estuviese llegando al límite.

-Le prometo… que solo será un minuto… nadie lo sabrá – rogaba cabizbaja, a pesar del pavor que recorría en ella – por favor…

La imponencia masculina dio un paso hacia ella con claras intenciones de, literalmente, expulsarla a la fuerza si era preciso. Repentinamente su valor se esfumó y el miedo se apoderó de su persona con la necesidad de huir, aquel sujeto la asió fuertemente del brazo para cumplir su advertencia. No obstante, antes que pudiese hacerle un mayor daño, unos trancos se oyeron venir a toda prisa. A los segundos se asomó por una puerta la señora de la casa.

Al verla el hombre la sujeto bien fuerte y emitió.

-Lo siento, Echizen-sama. Intenté persuadirla pero insistió – con un tono casi indefenso – ahora mismo me encargo de ella.

-Kasuma-Kun, por favor, suelte a Ryusaki-san – pronunció con una suave voz, pero que provocaron que el hombre la liberara sin reclamos.

-Rinko-san, por favor, necesito ver como esta Ryoma-kun – se apresuró a decir.

-Ryusaki-san, no te preocupes él se encuentra bien, ahora debe estar durmiendo.

-Por favor – con sus ojos cristalinos como un ruego de su corazón. La mujer sonrió al comprender la intranquilidad de la chica.

-Kasuma-kun, quiero que recuerdes este lindo rostro. Seguro Ryusaki-san querrá visitar a mi hijo mas de una vez – afirmó sonriente.

-Por supuesto, señora – volviendo a su puesto.

-Ven, acompáñame – le indicó a la joven para que la siguiera.

En silencio caminaron por la continuidad del pasillo hasta llegar a una amplia zona, que Sakuno pudo reconocer como la sala de estar. Una chimenea central de piedra, rodeado por finos sillones de tapiz marrón con bordados en color dorado, más una elegante alfombra persa que realzaban en el medio de la sala. En una esquina había un sillón de cuero negro, que era iluminado por una lámpara de pie toda hecha en elaborado bronce. Distribuidos en las paredes algunas obras de artes, cada una alumbrada con diminutas luces como se hacían en los museos.

-Sakuno-chan, si continuas por ese camino llegarás a la puerta de Ryoma, es la segunda de la izquierda, después del Ficus – detallo la mujer, dándole un golpecito en la espalda para impulsarla.

-Gracias – desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-¿Esa era Ryusaki-san? – interrogó una voz tras ella.

-Nanjiro, no aparezcas así. Y, sí, es ella¿algún problema? – lo miró desafiante.

-Veo que le tienes aprecio. Nunca has permitido que entren mujeres aquí – decía mientras intentaba arreglar su corbata.

-No de la clase de mujeres que ustedes conocen – frunciendo el ceño molesta.

-Bueno, me voy. Ya deben estar esperándome – comenzando a salir a toda prisa, ya que no era sano discutir con su mujer de esos temas.

La joven Sakuno se esforzó por no distraerse y terminar entrando quien sabe donde, al menos agradecía que no hubiesen más de cuatro puertas y solo una planta, que supuso era el ficus. Luego de verificar que era la puerta correcta golpeó con suavidad, aunque no recibió permiso se atrevió a ingresar con precaución, al recordar que Rinko le había dicho que Ryoma dormía.

Sigilosamente dejo asomar su frágil figura tras la puerta, una luz tenue bañaba el cuarto sin perturbar el descanso de Ryoma. Pausadamente ingresaba para reconocer el lugar, que destacaba ampliamente el marcado aspecto masculino con una tonalidad verde musgo cubrir las paredes por completo. Una cama matrimonial en el centro, que estaba cubierta desordenadamente por un cobertor marrón oscuro.

La habitación contrastaba fuertemente con la decoración tradicional y mayormente cálida de la casa, al menos de lo que ella conocía. Solo una cosa llamó su atención, una caja de madera de no más de medio metro cuadrado, que cobijaba unos cuantos cojines azules. Asumiendo en un segundo que ese espacio pertenecía a Karupin, que pronto diviso recostado a un lado de Ryoma.

Se acercó para poder ver al joven de cerca, sentía como su corazón latía desmedidamente en cada paso. Una figura calma dormía profundamente, sonrió para sí al verlo tan ¿inocente?; una seña de preocupación asomó en su rostro al distinguir el vendaje en su hombro y un leve tinte carmín en sus mejillas la alertó. Posó su mano con suavidad en la frente masculina, percatándose en seguida que tenía fiebre.

Rápidamente, su cabeza giró buscando solución, consiguiendo una pequeña toalla que humedeció en el baño. Con sumo cuidado colocó la compresa en la frente de Ryoma, que pronto daba indicios de delirio farfullando palabras carentes de sentido, probablemente teniendo algún mal sueño. Con el pasar de los minutos, adquirió mayor confianza tomándose muy enserio sus labores de enfermera, seguida atentamente por los gatunos ojos de Karupin que la observaba interesado.

Luego de confirmar que la fiebre había bajado y que Ryoma volvía respirar pausado, se permitió relajarse en una silla que acomodó a un costado de la cama. No lograba comprender porque seguía allí sí ya sabía que todo iba bien, pero su persona se negaba a irse, era casi un grito que retumbaba en su interior. Perdiéndose en aquel varonil semblante, sus parpados fueron adquiriendo mayor peso cerrándose gradualmente, en un suspiro cayó dormida apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los recientes sucesos trajeron consigo, nuevamente, un ambiente turbado y saturado en desconfianza. Era claro que las cosas continuaban tensas, que la leve calma era una simple quimera, pero la realidad estaba haciéndoles recordar que nada ha mejorado. No solo la vida de Ryusaki corría peligro sino también la de ellos, no obstante el misterio se hacia más intrigante al confirmar que la joven era, de alguna manera, relevante en esta historia.

El salón principal de la zona común estaba arrebatado de los representantes de cada uno de los clanes involucrados. En un entorno bañado de incertidumbre esperaban que el jefe del grupo hiciera aparición; ya que después del incidente se había llamado a una reunión urgente y todos sabían que el humor de Echizen Nanjiro estaría lejos de su habitual despreocupación, pues esta vez era su hijo quien padecía las consecuencias.

Entre murmullos y bocanadas de cigarrillo la puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar al mayor de los Echizen junto con su fiel sirviente Oishi, quien traía un nervioso aspecto. La presencia de Nanjiro arrebató de súbito el bullicio, dejando a su paso una estela de la furia que corría por sus venas al no descubrir realmente que estaba sucediendo. Las miradas cabizbajas no se atrevían a enfrentarlo, cada uno se culpaba por su propia incompetencia.

El jerarca se acomodó en su lugar acostumbrado, sentándose en los mullidos cojines de terciopelo, encendiendo un habano con total calma, hizo pensar que su molestia no era tan desmedida. Antes que el alivio viniera a los presentes, el estruendo de un manotazo en el suelo de tatamis captó la atención del grupo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí¿Dónde esta la cabeza del culpable? – exigió con un inmenso vozarrón que retumbó en toda la estancia.

Ni el más cercano al hombre osó aventurar alguna respuesta, nadie quería ser el primero en recibir la cólera del jefe. Hasta que la valentía de Kintarou logró expresar su pesar.

-Lo siento – colocándose de rodillas frente a Nanjiro casi rozando su barbilla con el tatami – fui yo quien se distrajo.

-Alza la cara – ordenó con frialdad – se que te sientes culpable, pero yo quiero resultados – clavó su mirada en cada unos de los concurrentes.

-Lo sé – pronunció mirándole a la cara – ya movilice a mi equipo, están intentado seguir el rastro de quien nos atacó.

Nanjiro observó al chico e hizo un gesto de que volviera a su lugar aceptado la propuesta. De repente fue como si una brisa limpia hubiese barrido con aquella pestilente atmósfera, consiguiendo que los presentes se sintieran un tanto más aliviados. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para apagar la indignación del mayor.

-Tachibana¿qué has averiguado? – vociferó, sacudiéndolos a todos.

-Echizen-sama, con respecto al atacante de Ryusaki, logramos averiguar que era Akutsu Jin – las murmuraciones se acrecentaron.

-¿Akutsu? – Interrumpió Ryoga - ¿de la Yamabuki?

-Exactamente.

-Entonces, es una venganza – afirmó Nanjiro – por haberles quitado sus negocios.

-No lo creo – respondió Ibu.

-Akutsu ya no formaba parte de Yamabuki cuando ustedes les ganaron los terrenos. Me encargué de enfrentar a ese viejo Banji y nos contó que Akutsu los abandonó como un año antes – comentaba Tachibana.

-¿Y qué motivos tendría Akutsu? – interrogó Kintarou.

-Ninguno – emitió indiferente Ibu.

-Lo que quiere decir Ibu – se apresuró a comentar Tachibana - es que Akutsu solo lo hacía por dinero. Cuando dejó a la Yamabuki se convirtió en asesino profesional.

-Al parecer no tan profesional – bromeó Momo – por que Ryusaki-san no es una presa muy complicada de matar.

-Por lo mismo, creo que Ryusaki-san tuvo suerte de ser mujer, de lo contrario ya estaría muerta – afirmó Kippei.

-¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Ryoga.

-Akutsu como asesino era temible y tan eficaz que las víctimas no alcanzaban a darse cuenta de nada. Sin embargo, tenía una gran debilidad y esa eran las hermosas mujeres. Las víctimas femeninas corrían la peor de las suertes, ya que eran ultrajadas sin clemencia, con ellas se daba su tiempo antes de matarlas.

-¿Averiguaste algo más de ese infeliz? – preguntó molesto Nanjiro - ¿para quién trabajaba?

-Eso es lo más difícil, ya que trabajaba para quien le diera lo que pedía. Revisamos su escondrijo y lo único que hallamos fue una cartilla de estacionamiento con el nombre de "Siniestro" y un número un tanto borroso, debe ser un teléfono pero es casi indescifrable.

-¿Y quién es ese "Siniestro"? – exigió Nanjiro.

-No hemos podido averiguar nada – dijo un poco avergonzado – nadie a escuchado sobre ese nombre, puede ser cualquier persona.

Todo seguía como al principio, una especie de círculo vicioso en la cual giraban sin sentido alguno y por más vueltas que daban ninguna solución. Al menos ahora tenían una pista, un apodo que no significaba mucho, pero si existe alguien con ese nombre entonces hay que encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde esta Tezuka? – voceó enfadado al percatarse que el aludido no estaba – lo necesito acá.

-Se supone que esta en los muelles – anunció temeroso Oishi – usted le dijo que se encargara del embarque.

-Nanjiro-sama – captó su atención Tachibana – yo me puedo encargar de la búsqueda del asesino de Taro-sama – intentando resaltar sobre su rival.

-Solo encárgate de saber quien es ese Siniestro, pero no lo mates. Yo quiero verlo ante mi – con sus ojos ardiendo en odio – tengo la sospecha que ese sujeto es solo un eslabón. Además, Tezuka ya se esta haciendo cargo de lo otro y confió plenamente en sus habilidades.

-Como usted diga – pronunció con un leve enfado.

-¡Kintarou! – llamó el mayor – desde ahora y hasta que Ryoma se recupere, te harás cargo de sus negocios, ve con Momoshiro.

-Pero y Sakuno-chan, yo soy quien se ocupa de cuidarla.

-No te preocupes por ella, aunque no le guste tendrá que permanecer aquí, al menos hasta que las cosas se estabilicen. Esta es la segunda vez que se salva de la muerte, no creo que haya una tercera – afirmó Nanjiro.

La reunión continúo afinando detalles de cómo seguirían las cosas. Lamentablemente para Sakuno, su vida se ve otra vez envuelta en nefastos sucesos, que coartarán su libertad un tanto más. Poco a poco un inesperado evento se transforma en la causa de su actual prisión, los barrotes se van estrechando a su alrededor… ¿podrá soportar vivir, vigilada y restringida, como si fuera una especie de criminal?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro dócilmente, los rayos del sol permitían sentir un cálido calor que le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño, asimismo un refrescante aroma parecía calmar sus dolores e intranquilidades. Quiso capturar esa fragancia de lavanda, como una necesidad que su cuerpo requería para reponerse por completo, aspiró desde lo más profundo sintiendo como sus sentidos se avivaban llenándose de vida.

El pesar anterior que percibía en sus parpados, comenzaba a dispersarse mientras más perfume entraba por sus poros, poco a poco consentía que sus orbes ámbar divisaran la etérea luz que atravesaba el ventanal, ya casi con gran esfuerzo alumbraba la habitación con los últimos rayos de sol que lograron sobrevivir a la inminente oscuridad.

Un tanto aturdido se esforzaba por situarse en la realidad, reconociendo su cuarto y en fugaces imágenes de los sucesos que lo llevaron a estar ahí. Distinguió la herida, pues el dolor seguía presente aunque levemente camuflado por los calmantes. Sin embrago, su molestia provenía mayormente de su brazo izquierdo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia ese lugar, frunció el ceño al notar algo ajeno a su espacio…_¿Ryusaki?_

Su mirar se clavó en la silueta femenina que descansaba serenamente sobre su brazo, recordando su sueño distinguió el aroma a lavanda y la calidez que lo bañaba… _¿podría ser ella?..._ fascinado con la escena ante él, sentía que no podía apartar su vista de la belleza de Sakuno, es más tenía la extraña sensación que no se aburría de observarla aunque a su alrededor el tiempo pasara sin detenerse. Sino fuera por que sus brazos estaban inmovilizados… quizás, hasta habría osado con tocarla.

La oscuridad ya tomaba posesión de todo la habitación, mientras la joven durmiente empezaba a abrir sus ojos en forma gradual, parpadeo unos segundos confusa para darse cuenta dónde y en qué posición se hallaba. De un brinco volvió a sentarse correctamente en la silla, con el corazón bombeando a mil y la sangre acumulándose en todo su rostro delatando su mayúscula vergüenza.

-L-lo… lo s-siento – murmuro sin levantar su rostro y sujetando con fuerza su blusa – es… que yo… bueno…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – interrumpió el balbuceo con toda su arrogancia y antipatía.

Probablemente, todavía circulaba por su mente la imagen de Sakuno siendo besada por Kintarou y aunque eso se pueda interpretar como celos, aún no era conciente de ello. No obstante, en lo más profundo de él, allá en el subconsciente se comenzaba a generar aquel sentimiento tan chocante para Ryoma.

-¡Eh!... yo vine… - intentaba expresar, pero sus nervios se encargaban de entorpecerla – quería saber… ¿cómo… estabas?

-¿Acaso no vez? – la enfrentó molesto. Para ver como la agobiada chica acumulaba tristeza en sus ojos.

"_Vamos Ryoma, saca todo tu estúpido orgullo ahora y con eso seguro que la conquistas – su conciencia lo acusaba - ¿es qué acaso no sabes ser gente, Idiota?... ¿Cómo si yo quisiera conquistarla? – pensaba sin dejar de mirarla embelesado"_

-Lo… siento – agacho su rostro apenada.

Asumiendo que la molestia de Ryoma era culpa de ella, aunque en parte lo era, pero no precisamente por la herida. Notarla tan afligida y enredada en sus palabras, le hicieron arrepentirse de actuar tan hostil, pues veía claramente la sinceridad con la cual se expresaba Sakuno.

-Estoy bien – respondió con frialdad – no te preocupes – logrando que Sakuno alzara su rostro y, por primera vez, lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-¡Que bien!, estoy muy contenta – esbozo radiante, perturbando a Ryoma que no esperaba tan elocuente gesto.

Nuevamente, sus miradas se perdían entre sí, dejando olvidado a su alrededor la existencia del tiempo que no cabía entre ellos. El grato instante se veía engrandecido por el silencio, que fue interrumpido a penas por leves susurros que traía la brisa nocturna. Solo el nefasto ruido ocasionado por un golpe en la puerta, les arrebató amargamente aquel extraño y excitante momento.

-¡Adelante! – vociferó irritado, mientras alcanzó a encender la luz.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer desconocida para Sakuno, aunque imagino que sería la sirvienta que Ann le había mencionado al llevar el mismo tipo de vestimenta. Una chica joven de mediana estatura, con largos cabellos negros que caían dóciles por su espalda. Unas finas facciones que expresaban una agradable apariencia, resaltando una sincera sonrisa llena de amabilidad y bondad.

-Ryoma-sama, le traigo su cena – entraba la chica con confianza.

-Nanako¿qué es eso? – mirando desconfiado.

-Sopa de miso.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no veo nada más – reclamó, al notar que apenas traía un cuenco pequeño.

-Su madre me informó que por hoy esto era suficiente, órdenes del doctor – afirmó la chica, mientras se acercaba con la bandeja.

-Ya no tengo hambre – respondió orgulloso, aunque sintiera su estomago retorcerse.

-Gracias, Nanako – accedió Sakuno a recibir la bandeja. La mujer asintió y salió del cuarto con una sonrisa divertida, seguida por Karupin quien intuía donde había mas alimento.

-¿Qué pretendes? – cuestionó dudoso, al notar la seguridad en ella – ya dije que no tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer – ordenó tranquila con una voz casi natural – estás convaleciente y debes recuperar fuerzas.

-Pues no quiero – volteando el rostro desinteresado.

-Deja de actuar como un niño berrinchudo – expresó molesta. Era obvio que hablar con un Ryoma que se comportaba como un niño caprichoso era mucho más fácil tratarlo – y come de una vez.

-Nadie me da órdenes – respondió altivo – y no soy ningún crío.

-Entonces compórtate como un adulto y come – desafió segura; acercándole el cuenco casi como si quisiera darle la comida.

-Puedo comer solo – arrebatándole el platillo derrotado.

-Me alegro – esbozó una dulce sonrisa que cada vez desconcertaba más a Ryoma.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que engullera todo el contenido, pero tenía que reconocerlo estaba famélico y se habría tomado más de una porción de sopa, eso sí tuviera la humildad para pedirlo. Disfrutando su último sorbo, apareció frente a ellos el médico de la familia, Sadaharu Inu. Un hombre de gran altura y de corpulencia media, de un aspecto serio pero que bien podría pasar por terrorífico, al ocultarse tras unas gafas que brillaban más de lo normal camuflando perfectamente sus ojos.

-Veo que ya comiste. Supongo que estás bien – decía el doctor acomodándose los anteojos con prudencia – es increíble que hayas sido herido, siempre es a Ryoga a quien tengo que venir a curar. Pero veo que tienes buenos motivos para dejarte atravesar por una bala – mirando a Sakuno acusadoramente, aunque ella no comprendió la intención.

-¿A qué has venido, Sadaharu? – interrogó desconfiado.

-A verificar a mi paciente antes de irme y darte algunas indicaciones – sacando su característica libreta verde oscuro.

-Habla.

-Primero para ofrecerte un nuevo medicamento que formulé y seguro tu herida sanará mucho más rápido – mostrándole un frasco transparente con un líquido grisáceo de aspecto dudoso.

-No gracias. Prefiero la medicina tradicional – desilusionando al doctor que guardaba su creación en el maletín.

-Segundo… para decirte que debes hacerte unas cuantas curaciones y como estoy seguro que no querrás ir a mi consulta, deberás pedirle a alguien que las haga, además, de darte las medicinas.

-Yo puedo solo – habló con autosuficiencia.

-No seas terco, no puedes cambiarte el vendaje por ti mismo y, por otro lado, tendrás que estar un par de días en reposo para que la herida cicatrice bien, ya que el movimiento y esfuerzo pueden abrirla – emitía con seriedad.

-Está bien. Ya veré que hago – dijo pensativo, intentando elegir al candidato adecuado.

-Supongo que la señorita aquí presente puede actuar de enfermera – logrando que ambos se tensaran – creo que es una tarea no muy complicada.

-Ella no tiene idea de medicina y es muy torpe – afirmó como si la conociera muy bien. Pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para despertar el orgullo Ryusaki en ella.

-Claro que puedo, curar a un niño malcriado no debe ser tan difícil – expresó seriamente - ¿cada cuánto debo cambiar el vendaje, doctor?

-¡Ey¿a quién llamas niño malcriado? Y ¿quién dijo que yo aceptaba? – sus palabras rebotaban en las paredes, siendo completamente ignorado.

-Cada mañana por tres días, tome use estas cosas para la curación – le entregó una bolsa con los implementos.

-Gracias, doctor – acompañándolo a la puerta, mientras se oían las maldiciones de Ryoma por doquier.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite me llama, hasta pronto y también para ti Ryoma – saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Oye, tú! No necesito de tu ayuda – alegó indignado.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso tienes miedo? – la joven Sakuno comenzaba a comprender como ganarle las disputas, desafiándolo.

-Has lo que quieras – se dejo caer en sus cojines, mientras ella reía por lo bajo al comprobar sus suposiciones.

Aún con la confianza expresada comenzó con sus labores de enfermera, verificando la hora notó que era momento de darle la medicina. Se acercó a la mesita de noche en donde había una jarra con agua, vertiendo un poco en el vaso se lo entregó a Ryoma que la miraba de soslayo, sintiendo como su orgullo había sido herido. Tratando de no demostrar su derrota, accedió rápidamente a tomar lo que Sakuno le pasaba.

Ambos actuaron sin mirarse y fue ahí cuando un roce inesperado de sus dedos congeló el tiempo. Volvieron a mirarse intensamente, una revolución de sensaciones los bañó sin consideración alguna; ella… sus palpitaciones se aceleraron al máximo permitido, el rubor en sus mejillas iluminó el lugar y sus manos que atraparon el vaso temblaban sudorosas, mientras su mente se esforzaba por recuperar el control.

La leve cercanía con Sakuno permitió que un ligero aroma a lavandas surcara velozmente hacia Ryoma, paralizando sus reacciones y dejando fluir las emociones retenidas; por inercia dirigió su mano hacia el cabello de ella, que guardaba la esencia de ese exquisito perfume que comenzaba a torturarlo. La joven lo observó nerviosa no logrando imaginar las intenciones de él.

En un segundo, todo el cabello se desplomó ante él como una esplendida cascada terracota, brillando y desplegando con intensidad toda la fragancia que almacenaba. Esto despertó a Sakuno, irguiéndose de golpe sin saber como actuar o que decir, ya que aquella inexplicable acción la descontroló y más nerviosa se puso al ver como Ryoma tomaba el olor del palillo que antes afirmaba su pelo.

-Huele muy bien. Pero te vez mejor así – expresó con una ternura desconocida, que fue suficiente para que Sakuno se sonrojara al límite y todo su valor se extinguiera sin remedio.

-A-adiós – murmuro, arrancándose raudo de ahí.

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo seductor y con una extraña sonrisa.

Con todos los nervios acumulados consiguió abandonar el lugar, casi sintiendo que su corazón dejaría de latir sino dejaba de saltar tan bruscamente. Llegando a su cuarto cayó rendida sobre su cama, todavía con sus emociones danzando desmedidamente. No logró formular ninguna respuesta posible a las acciones de Ryoma ni siquiera para las suyas.

_¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera tan nerviosa… por un hecho tan insignificante¿Por qué ahora sentía que necesitaba verlo… de forma tan urgente?_

Él la vio salir apresurada, sabiendo que su actuar la había afectado, de cierta forma hizo que su orgullo herido se restableciera; alzo su mano para mirar el objeto que le quitó, un sencillo palillo de madera que volvió a llevarlo hacia su nariz, para dejar que todo el perfume que aún conservaba se filtrara por completo en él, qué mejor medicina para calmar su dolor. Con aquella esencia viajando por su cuerpo, se durmió gradualmente.

_¿Quién sabe si con un poco de suerte… termino soñando con ella? Quizás¿conquistarla no sea tan malo? y quedarme con ella tampoco._

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

Comienzan a acercarse cada vez más, ahora Sakuno tendrá que cuidar a Ryoma por unos días y puede que no sea muy fácil para ella, pero ya sabe como ganarle. Haber como les va juntos. Saludos a todos y nos vemos, la próxima. 


	8. Del Cielo Al Infierno

Hola queridos lectores!! con un poco de retraso pero con nuevo capítulo. Muy agradecida por todos su comentarios, a quienes siempre me han apoyado y a quienes recién me conocen y aprecian mi historia, también a solo los lectores que de igual modo valoro su interés.

Bueno, no quiero entretenerlos más pues se que desean ver como va la cosa, así que continuen leyendo.

* * *

8.- DEL CIELO AL INFIERNO

Saliendo por el este los nacientes rayos del sol comenzaban a bañar la ciudad con un suave calor veraniego, evaporando gradualmente el rocío de la mañana. Junto con el despertar del día, los primeros quehaceres hogareños daban inicio a la rutina mucho antes que los residentes abrieran sus ojos. Solo una cosa era diferente, que esta vez la joven de ojos carmesí se preparaba para su nueva labor asignada.

Abriendo sus ojos al alba se alistó rápidamente para ir en ayuda de Ryoma. Los nervios recorrían sus venas, sin embargo, su orgullo adquirió mayor presencia a cada minuto no permitiría darle en el gusto a su paciente. Es cierto, que suele se un tanto despistada y muchas veces torpe, pero aun así haría su mayor esfuerzo comportándose como una mujer adulta digna de confianza. _¿Por qué tenía que demostrarle a él sus capacidades?_

Observó el reloj en su mesita de noche, verificando que no fuera en exceso temprano, probablemente lo era considerando que ella solía ir a desayunar casi una hora más tarde; en realidad, eso no importaba ya que Ryoma debía tomar su medicina en media hora más. Se apresuró a salir de su cuarto, cuando un paso que dio más allá se topo con una sorprendida Ann, que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de reconocerla.

-Bueno día, Ann-chan – esbozó una sonrisa, que hicieron reaccionar a la chica.

-Buen… día, Sakuno-chan. Pero ¿qué haces a esta hora? – corroborando que realmente fuera la hora correcta - ¿no pensarás fugarte para ir a trabajar?

-¡¿Eh?!... no cómo crees. Sé que por ahora no podré salir – dijo un tanto apenada, pero con cierto brillo coqueto en sus ojos.

-Menos mal, pensé que actuarías como una niña rebelde. Entonces, ¿Adónde vas tan apurada?

-A ver a Ryoma-kun – expresó con ingenuidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no sabes que hora es? Sabía que te interesaba Ryoma-sama, pero ¿no crees que sea un poco exagerado ir tan temprano?

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo un tanto perturbada – no es lo que imaginas, es que yo… lo que pasa… bueno yo… seré su… enfermera – casi en un murmullo.

-¿Su enfermera? – la aludida asintió ruborizada – comprendo, algo me dijo Momo pero no le creía.

Ambas continuaron hablando en el trayecto a la cocina, ya que Ann obligó a Sakuno a desayunar primero afirmándole que necesitaría mucha energía para ser la enfermera de Ryoma. Una vez contado todos los detalles que su amiga le exigió, obtuvo el permiso para irse a trabajar. Esta vez el recorrido se le hizo más corto e incluso logro sacarle una sonrisa al guardia, al menos un gesto amigable.

Todo transcurría de lo más bien hasta que llegó al salón principal, detenida en el umbral sus nervios afloraron de golpe y su valor parecía abandonarla. Por unos leves instantes tuvo la necesidad de huir, pero antes de ejecutar la acción el saludo de Nanako apareció tras ella.

-Buen día, Ryusaki-san – casi mecánicamente se volteó.

-N-nanako-san, buenos días.

-Supongo que vas donde Ryoma-sama. Entonces te importaría llevarle esta bandeja – entregándosela sin esperar respuesta.

-Claro.

Un paso… el desaliento la iba dominando; dos pasos… su corazón se alborotaba impaciente; tres pasos… el valor se esfumaba en el aire. Logró avanzar a pesar de las dificultades que ella misma se imponía, como si estuviese recorriendo una travesía al mismísimo infierno. Una vez frente de la puerta un tumulto de sensaciones la azotó con cruda realidad... inseguridad y valor; cobardía y osadía; miedo y esperanza; confusión y claridad… ¿por cual de todas se decidiría? Suspiró dejando asomar una sonrisa, pensando en lo ridícula que se veía en medio del pasillo con una bandeja en mano, menos mal que no había nadie que la viera.

Al darse cuenta de su estado se motivo para entrar, luego de haber golpeado la puerta y como la vez anterior nadie contestó. Así que ingreso con cuidado para permitir que el coraje, que debía tener, se fortaleciera previo a enfrentarse con Ryoma. Lo diviso en el mismo lugar que ayer, un tanto despeinado y con el cobertor que solo cubría parte de su anatomía, desvió su vista algo inquieta por la escena, para luego reconocer a Karupin enrollado a un costado comenzando a creer que Ryoma tenía en alguna parte un lado sensible.

Con sigilo avanzó para depositar la bandeja sobre la misma silla que habría dormido. Ahora era el momento de despertarlo… ¿pero cómo?... no tenían la suficiente confianza para acercarse y moverlo, además que se consumiría en vergüenza… ¿hablarle? Como si las palabras pudieran salirle de la garganta. Comenzaba a sentir que su mente daba vueltas ¿cómo era posible que fuese tan difícil despertar a una persona?

En eso la esperanza ante sus ojos, las oscuras cortinas que impedían que la luz cruzase hasta ellos. A trancos acelerados, provocando mayor ruido que no parecía afectar a los durmientes, llego al ventanal y corrió rápidamente las cortinas para que todo el lugar fuese invadido por una gran luminosidad, que esperaba llegara a los ojos de Ryoma. Aunque fue así, este solo volteó farfullando maldiciones, el único afectado fue Karupin que maulló molesto saltando sobre su dueño como culpándolo de los hechos.

Al ver la escena, se apresuró a coger al gato no fuera que provocará un daño mayor en la herida.

-Ven Karupin. Creo que aquí también hay algo para ti – al reconocer un bol con leche, suponiendo que la comida japonesa era para el dueño del minino.

"_¡Ven Karupin!... esa delicada melodía ya la había escuchado - vibraba dentro de él un cosquilleo que parecía despertarlo - ¿qué era esa voz? ¿Quién era?"_

-¡Ryoma-kun! Despierta – retumbaba en sus oídos como un susurro angelical - ¡Ryoma-kun!

-Ryusaki – un murmullo que solo él entendió; al darse cuenta de sus palabras abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¡Ryusaki!

-Buenos días, Ryoma-kun – destilando una grandiosa sonrisa.

-Mmhm – dijo mientras verificaba la hora – llegas tarde.

-¡Eh!... l-lo siento – al darse cuenta todo el tiempo que había pasado.

-¿Qué clase de enfermeras eres? – su arrogancia matutina salía a flote.

-Lo siento – volviendo a decir, hasta que cayó en cuenta que no todo era culpa suya – Ryoma-kun, llegue a la hora… pero no despertabas.

-Excusas.

Al ver que tratar con él no sería sencillo, recordó por que Ann la había obligado a comer su desayuno, agradeciéndole. De todos modos el enfrentarse a un Ryoma desafiante le permitía recuperar su valor y ganas de agarrar la bandeja y estampársela en su arrogante rostro, pero no le daría motivos para descalificarla. Asumiendo que era una mujer adulta capaz de reprimir esos actos violentos, tomo el desayuno y se lo pasó correctamente, sin emitir ningún comentario.

Mientras disfrutaba de su espléndido desayudo, la joven le alcanzaba las medicinas para que se las tomara, pero esta vez con prudencia para evitar incomodidades y como primera medida se negaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos dando por hecho que allí radicaba el peligro. Como no quería que el ambiente se tornara mas extraño, optó por alejarse con Karupin para darle de comer, quien acepto gustoso para reposar en sus cojines.

Sus pasos fueron seguidos por Ryoma que estaba impresionado al ver con la facilidad que su mascota (que ahora consideraba traidor), se dejaba llevar por la mujer. Toda la hostilidad que el felino solía mostrar ante las personas parecía inexistente con Sakuno, eso solo demostraba que aquella chica guardaba algún poder extraño, en donde él mismo a veces se sentía envuelto. Degustando sus alimentos sin quitar sus ojos de la escena frente a él, Karupin jugaba abiertamente con Sakuno… quizás el comenzaba a tener fiebre o envidia.

La puerta se abrió de improviso permitiendo que una desagradable persona entrara.

-¡Eh! Chibisuke – grito sin consideración - ¡Ahhh! Ya estás despierto – dijo frustrado.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Vengo a darte los buenos días y así me tratas – sentándose sobre la cama, mientras robaba los alimentos de su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres? – intentando que Ryoga no se comiera todo.

-Nada.

-Entonces, ándate.

-Que gruñón, pobre de la mujer que despierte a tu lado – robando un último bocado se paró.

Con claras intenciones de seguir fastidiar a su hermano, pero el maullido de Karupin captó su atención, girando su rostro se encontró con alguien que no imaginaba, sonrió con malicia.

-Ryusaki-san, estaba aquí – mirando a su hermano con unos ojos llenos de maldad.

-Ryoga-san – hizo una reverencia apenada.

-¡Eh! Chibisuke, te lo tenías bien guardado ¿desde cuándo que Ryusaki-san duerme aquí? – pronunció con picardía.

Suficiente paz, la joven Sakuno afloró toda su vergüenza que cubrió velozmente su rostro, mientras Ryoma se atragantaba con la comida para luego estallar en cólera hacia su hermano.

-¡Idiota! Deja de decir estupideces, descerebrado – grito a todo pulmón – fuera de aquí – lanzándole uno de los cojines que fácilmente esquivo.

-Ya, ya… no hagas esfuerzos que aún estás herido.

-Lárgate.

-Me voy – dijo, comenzando a acercarse a Sakuno, pero Karupin se erizó con furia – se nota que esta bestia es tuya.

-Es inteligente y reconoce a los idiotas como tú – Ryoga continúo su cometido ignorando a su hermano.

-Ryusaki-san, mil disculpas por mi inapropiado comentario – tomándole su mano cariñosamente para besarla – no considere que estaba frente a una dama… lo siento.

-N-no… importa – decía claramente cohibida ante la galantería de Ryoga; aunque Ryoma sabía que ese tono solo lo usaba para seducir a las mujeres y por lo mismo sentía ganas de sacarlo a patadas.

-Agradezco su comprensión. Para compensarla me gustaría invitarla a salir – logrando despertar la rabia en su hermano.

-¿Crees que a tu prometida le agrade que salgas con otras mujeres? – cuestionó con una siniestra sonrisa.

Su actual acción lo perturbó todavía más que la presencia de su hermano, realmente las situaciones que involucraban a esa chica en particular lo estaban desquiciando. Desde siempre él y Ryoga han mantenido un juego con respecto a quien conquista primero a una mujer, hasta el momento ninguno se interponía en la partida del otro, es decir, que aun interesados por la misma fémina quien primero logre alcanzarla se la queda y el otro solo se retira sin mayores complicaciones, después de todo existen muchos peces en el mar.

Sin embargo, en este preciso instante Ryoma había roto las reglas del juego, aquel comentario jamás debió haber salido de su boca siendo o no verídico, eso no importaba, de todas manera ellos solo se estaban divirtiendo con las mujeres que caían a sus pies y la gran mayoría lo sabía, así que no había inconvenientes. Solo que esta vez el menor de los Echizen no pudo evitar su actitud, sin querer definirlo, no deseaba por ningún motivo que su hermano se acercara a Sakuno.

-¿Qué, acaso estas celoso, Chibisuke? – contestó con un grado de enfado al haberle arruinado su actuación.

-Desaparece.

-Como quieras – dijo serio enfrentando al menor.

Ya que deseaba devolverle la intromisión a su hermano jaló a Sakuno del brazo y deposito un sutil beso en su mejilla con cariño, obviamente la afectada se ruborizó en el acto, mientras los ojos de Ryoma hervían por matar a su hermano que salió sonriendo divertido al conseguir su venganza y declarando abiertamente que el juego no terminaba. Por unos minutos el ambiente se tornó inquietante, ninguno encontraba la forma de continuar normalmente, hasta que el joven herido alejó la bandeja para salir de la cama.

-Voy a asearme un poco – anunció indiferente, rompiendo la incomodidad.

-¡Eh!... claro – dejando al minino en el suelo, que rápidamente se acomodó en su cojín - ¿te ayudo? – expresó con toda inocencia.

-¿Me ayudarás a bañarme? – dijo seductor; al escucharlo comprendió el calibre de sus palabras.

-L-lo siento – agachando su rostro colmado de vergüenza – yo… voy a llevar la bandeja a Nanako-san.

Con una velocidad inimaginable arrancó la bandeja y salió rauda del cuarto, escondiendo su faz tras los cabellos que colgaban sobre ella. Sus torpes movimientos fueron observados detenidamente por Ryoma que no esperó que Sakuno actuara de ese modo, al verla salir sonrió con cierto agrado como si estuviese satisfecho al comprobar que ella era realmente inocente en cuanto al trato con hombres. ¿Quizás, no todos las mujeres son iguales? Con mayor razón no permitiría que Ryoga la sedujera.

-Buenos días – un grito se dejo oír al abrirse la puerta - ¿qué le hiciste a Ryusaki-san? Parecía muy apenada, no la habrás insultado.

-Momo ¿qué haces acá?

-Tan agrio como de costumbre. En fin, vine haber si necesitas ayuda.

-¿Para qué? – cuestionó desconfiado.

-No quieres que te ayude a bañarte – expresó divertido, pues sabía que a Ryoma le molestaba.

-Lo puedo hacer solo – respondió golpeado.

"_Si quisiera que me ayudaran a bañarme, la prefiero a ella. ¡Maldición! – sus pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarlo"_

-Anda… no seas tímido, no te puedes tallar la espalda tu solo; ven vamos – empujándolo contra su voluntad hacia el baño.

-Idiota, no puedo mojarme la espalda, no vez que estoy… – su voz fue acallada tras cerrarse la puerta.

Todavía temblaba por la vergüenza, sintió un gran alivio al no encontrar a Ryoma en el cuarto. Para recuperar la postura decidió ordenar el lugar, tenía que restablecerse pues ahora vendría lo más difícil cambiarle los vendajes, lo que significaba una cercanía real con el cuerpo masculino que no era saludable para su persona; ya que los últimos sueños no parecían dejarla tranquila. Al poco rato todo estaba impecable, incluso había acomodado todos los implementos necesarios para la curación en la mesita de noche.

-Ya no reclames, sino fue para tanto – oyó tras ella la voz de Momoshiro - ¡Ah! Sakuno-san, buenos días.

-Momoshiro-san, buenos días.

-Como tu enfermera ya está aquí, me voy – decía de espaldas a Sakuno – y deja de gruñir.

-Eres un inútil – saliendo del baño con una cara llena de rabia.

-Pero si de todos modos te vas a cambiar ese vendaje, un poquito de agua no le hace mal a nadie – se excuso para salir corriendo del cuarto.

-Ryoma-kun, ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó preocupada por las palabras de Momoshiro.

-Nada – sentándose sobre la cama – será mejor que me cambies pronto esta cosa – señalando el vendaje.

-¡Ah! Claro – apresurándose a colocar la silla frente a él – pero si esta todo mojado. Ryoma-kun, el médico dijo que no debías mojar la herida.

-Solo cámbialos – ella aceptó y se puso manos a la obra.

Ryoma seguía cada paso de la pelirroja, percatándose que ya tenía todo dispuesto para curarlo, sobre la mesita de noche se hallaban los implementos necesarios entre algodón, vendas esterilizadas, alcohol, desinfectantes y hasta guantes quirúrgicos que prontamente vio como ella se los ponía. Había llegado la hora, debía demostrar que podía ser una buena enfermera.

Sakuno comenzaba a percibir como los nervios querían apoderarse de ella, sus palpitaciones se iban acelerando exponencialmente… la ansiedad parecía consumirla. Trago un tanto para lograr el equilibrio, así dirigió sus ojos hacia su objetivo, al enfrentarlo no pudo evitar recorrer el torso de Ryoma que se presentaba ante sus ojos bien dotado y masculino, a pesar de que una parte era cubierta por el vendaje, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse y no comenzar a fantasear con la fisonomía de Ryoma.

Mientras quitaba el vendaje con suma precaución, el joven herido permanecía rígido ante ella, ya que sus sentidos masculinos parecían avivarse por cada movimiento de Sakuno, aquel aroma que destilaba inconscientemente azotaba con crueldad sus fosas nasales. Sus orbes ámbar se perdían en la anatomía que imaginaba ver danzar ante él con tanta gracia y sensualidad. Hipnotizado por la belleza que observaba no pudo evitar que su mano libre incursionara en una aventura.

La joven Sakuno había logrado su primera tarea con éxito, ahora quedaba limpiar y cubrir la herida, aunque sonase sencillo, para ella estaba siendo toda una batalla de autocontrol. Continuando su labor, hacía hasta lo imposible por no mirarlo a la cara, pero cada vez se tornaba más complicado debido al choque de sus respiraciones que se mezclaban en el reducido espacio entre ellos. Estaba tan absorta en cubrir bien la herida que no se percató cuando Ryoma tomó un mechón de sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

Una vez conseguido dejar bien puesto el vendaje volteó hacia la mesita de noche para guardar las cosas, pero se topó de frente con el brazo de Ryoma dándose cuenta que este le acariciaba el cabello. Ambos al percatarse del gesto se miraron asombrados sin hallar justificación, el rubor por las mejillas de Sakuno creció rápidamente, haciendo un ademán por escapar se tropezó con las piernas de Ryoma que las tenía rodeando las de ella sin intención, solo una mera casualidad.

No obstante, al darse cuenta que ella pretendía huir tomó su barbilla entre su mano acariciándola dócilmente, delineando con sutileza los carnosos labios femeninos que se veían titubear por los nervios. La obligó a mirarlo y, de cierta manera, exigirle que respondiera sus dudas, pues no encontraba explicación a la lluvia de emociones que arremetían en su interior al tenerla tan cerca. Un deseo que no se apresuraba en apagar sino al contrario era un momento que sentía debía disfrutar a paso lento.

Las sensaciones que navegaban por su frágil cuerpo solo le entregaban un mar de confusiones, no formulaba alguna respuesta satisfactoria para comprender por que anhelaba probar esos varoniles labios. Su corazón se convulsionaba al menor contacto y sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar adecuadamente, cada vez que enfrentaba esos ojos tan penetrantes. No calculando su actuar mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, que tentaron a Ryoma para que no tuviera más remedio que capturar su boca.

Con su mano izquierda atrajo a Sakuno hacia él, siendo inesperadamente delicado para solo acariciar aquellos labios con dulzura. Sus mentes se nublaban en una cálida escena, Ryoma no conseguía imaginar que este sencillo beso pudiese genera tantas sensaciones en su interior, más que un deseo desenfrenado era una necesidad de ser correspondido, estaba completamente atrapado en el embrujo de Sakuno.

Aquella inocente caricia perpetuó un momento en sus mentes el cual generara más dudas que sentimientos. En apenas unos segundos, ambos se distanciaron con una nebulosa en su cabeza que cubría el entendimiento, solo una fugaz mirada que les hizo caer en realidad sabiendo que el beso había sido verdadero y no producto de su imaginación. La joven Ryusaki con su habitual torpeza, aunque en rápidos movimientos tomó las cosas para la curación y sin darse tiempo para nada más, salió con paso apresurado del cuarto.

De soslayo observó como la chica se apresuraba por escapar y no tener que enfrentar este acontecimiento, situación que agradeció en silencio. Jamás en su vida pensó, que una simple e inocente caricia pudiera causar tal magnitud de estragos es su interior, al sentirla tan próxima su corazón estalló de súbito dejando que sus emociones recorrieran sin impedimentos todo su cuerpo. Estaba convencido que si la besaba sus deseos lujuriosos se encenderían como pasto seco.

Lamentablemente para él no solo fue eso, ya que alcanzó a percibir como un extraño sentimiento se abría paso entremezclándose con el deseo, algo que nunca imaginó conocer o sentir, una materia en la cual no estaba instruido y no sabía si realmente quería aprender. Un beso que lo remeció por entero, desequilibrando su autocontrol emocional dejándolo varado en un mar de incertidumbres. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer, que era capaz de dejarlo tan trastornado?

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la joven Sakuno cayó sobre su peso aún con el corazón bombeando sangre alocadamente. Se acurrucó entre sus rodillas rememorando aquel suave beso, delineaba sus labios intentando sentir aquel sabor e intentando asimilar que había sucedido. Escenas contradictorias atravesaban impetuosas por su cabeza, no hace mucho la había tratado de una forma reprochable y ahora de la nada, la besaba con una ternura que nunca intuyó que Ryoma pudiese demostrar. ¿Por qué en un instante era un déspota insensible y al siguiente parecía todo un caballero en armadura? ¿Cuál de los dos era realmente?

Durante el resto del día no volvieron a reencontrarse, ya que las curaciones solo eran necesarias una vez por día y en cuanto a las medicinas las había dejado preparadas para que las tomara a la hora correcta. No obstante, quiso cumplir con sus obligaciones, es por eso que al finalizar la tarde había decidido ir nuevamente donde Ryoma, para verificar que todo estuviese bien en cuanto a su herida.

Al llegar la habitación estaba cargada de una extraña atmósfera, ninguno de los involucrados hacía esmero por cruzar palabras o miradas, a penas y vagas contestaciones para comunicarse. Asegurándose que todo marchaba acorde, incluyendo que Karupin gozaba de su comida, se excuso sutilmente para abandonar el cuarto y recordándole que a la mañana siguiente vendría para nuevas curaciones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La noche no demoró en abandonar la ciudad, demasiado corta para una joven que aún no deseaba levantarse, es que su dormir había sido infructuoso no dejando de pensar por que terminó besándose con Ryoma y, por más que no deseaba seguía sintiendo esa caricia entre sus labios, que de paso le hizo recordar su encuentro con Kintarou en donde solo la confundía más pues no tenía certeza de su reacción ante él, era casi un hecho que nunca ocurrió. ¿Pero por qué con Ryoma era diferente, anhelante?

Alejó cualquiera de esas ideas que nada le ayudaban, para poder cumplir con sus tareas del día. Se concentro para guardar todas esas emociones que se alborotaban con solo pensar en él, aislándolas lo mejor posible en algún recóndito lugar de su pecho y fingiendo que su vida continuaba de forma natural como si nada en su pasado la alterara. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo magnánimo para no titubear mientras curaba a Ryoma, actuando de forma casi mecánica.

Mientras el joven paciente parecía haber tomado la misma resolución que ella, simulaba indiferencia y a veces desagrado de tenerla en frente. No obstante, ambos se debatían entre sensaciones dispares que los perturbaban de disímiles maneras, pero con un mismo impulsor de sus malestares el beso arremetía en sus cabezas con voraz salvajismo. Antes que alguno de los dos se viera realmente afectado y olvidara sus modales, las curaciones terminaron; asimismo la llegada de Nanako impidió que cualquier otra acción se llevara a cabo.

Aprovechando que la joven sirviente traía ropa limpia que guardar, Sakuno se excuso rápidamente así poder escapar y no tener que enfrentar lo que posiblemente estuviese sintiendo. La tensión entre ambos era tan evidente que Nanako logró percibir la incomodidad, pensando incluso volver más tarde solo que Ryusaki se le había adelantado antes que ella lo notase.

La necesidad de respirar aire fresco era imperiosa, se sentía absolutamente sofocada encerrada con Ryoma y el no poder controlar sus emociones se le estaba haciendo una batalla un tanto agotadora, una vez logró salir de la casa busco algún espacio refrescante para despejar sus ideas. Siguiendo un delgado camino de piedrecillas se adentró en el jardín posterior, mientras divagaba sobre los hechos una brisa helada baño su cuerpo, por unos momentos tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Un tanto agobiada se detuvo de golpe sin moverse comenzó a buscar algo que le indicara sus temores, solo vegetación floral se dejaba ver con grandes hortensias azules y rosadas, que se mezclaban entre algunos magnolios que ya habían perdido sus flores. Prefirió caminar un poco más a pesar del agradable escenario disfrutando del suave viento que la acariciaba, se sentía más cómoda al no estar tan cercana a la casa y unos metros más allá los muros del terreno… _si solo pudiera cruzarlos y escapar – sacudió esas ideas._

Se tranquilizaba observando las flores, no quería pensar ni cuestionarse ningún pensamiento, ya que temía descubrir alguna cosa que no deseaba. Sumida en sus pesares, unos pasos acelerados captaron su atención, una persona desconocida caminaba hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba reconocía una mujer un tanto extravagante, luciendo una mini falda de cuero negro que casi se perdía bajo una ajustada blusa roja de hombros descubiertos, en conjunto con unas largas botas negras que se alzaban en unos enormes tacones de aguja.

Cuando la mujer logró divisarla se encaminó hacia ella, alcanzando a distinguir el exceso de maquillaje en donde resaltaba vivamente un lunar en su mejilla y además, del peinado alborotado de color castaño. Pudo notar que era una bella fémina de llamativa figura, sino fuera por la indumentaria tan poco distinguida seguro sería muy codiciada entre los varones de buena fe.

-Buenos días – dijo la mujer con un alto tono de voz, un tanto vulgar pensó Sakuno.

-Bueno días – respondió Sakuno con una reverencia.

-¿Trabajas acá?

-N-no

-No importa. Quiero que me digas como puedo llegar al cuarto de Ryoma-sama – sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica, que la miraba nerviosa por el derroche de personalidad.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted quién es? – se atrevió a preguntar, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Soy Osakada Tomoka, mmmm…. Novia de Ryoma-sama – mintió con destreza.

-¿S-su… novia? – intentando comprender los que sus oídos escuchaban.

Aquel nombre retumbó en su cabeza como un eco en una cueva, ya lo había oído de la desagradable voz de Atobe, caían en ella nítidamente esas palabras y sobretodo ese nombre "Tomoka". Se súbito su corazón se oprimió con angustia como si le acabasen de robar algo que le pertenecía, sus carmín estuvieron a un respirar de explotar en lágrimas, pero su orgullo le impidió semejante bajeza.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? – fingió enojo, sin percatarse del estado anonadado de la chica.

-N-no… lo siento – se apresuró a responder – es que no sabía.

-Debes ser nueva, por eso no lo sabes. Ahora me podrías decir donde está Ryoma, he estado muy preocupada por que no ha ido a casa. Solo ayer me enteré de lo ocurrido, de haberlo sabido lo habría venido a buscar ¿qué mejor lugar para cuidar de él, sino en su casa? – su facilidad de palabras convencieron rápidamente a la joven.

Aquellas palabras tronaban fuertemente en su mente, comenzaba a sentir que la tristeza se agolpaba en sus ojos sin comprender por que su corazón prácticamente dejaba de latir. Sus piernas flaqueaban, mientras esa mujer continuaba hablando de su intimidad con Ryoma, información que abatía como látigos bestiales que rompían con extrema rudeza su piel.

-¡Ey! Niña… ¿me estás escuchando? – chascando los dedos frente a los ojos de Sakuno, que saltó de improviso.

-Disculpe, ¿qué decía? – emitía con la angustia aglomerada en su garganta.

-Exijo que me lleves a ver a Ryoma-sama.

Ante esta petición el pavor invadió su mente, cualquier cosa menos eso, no sería capaz de avanzar al cuarto de Ryoma junto a ella y fingir que no le importaba.

-¿Tomoka? – una salvadora voz resonó tras ella - ¿qué mierda haces acá? – al instante fue jalada del brazo.

-Momoshiro-san… Kintarou-san – dijo la chica un tanto asustada.

-¿Cómo entraste? – le exigió el pelirrojo – Momoshiro, ¿quién esta a cargo de esa entrada?

-Creo que ese novato de Horio, no te preocupes ahora me encargo – avanzando con la mujer que oponía resistencia.

-Espera Momoshiro-san, vine a ver a Ryoma-sama y no pienso irme… - antes que terminara Kintarou se acercó a ella y le habló al oído.

-Tomoka… sabes perfectamente que tu lugar es fuera de aquí, si Koshimae te llega a ver rondando por estos lados tú sabes lo que te puede pasar – expresó con seriedad – ándate con Momo y no se te ocurra volver por aquí ni hacer alguna escena. Si necesitas alguna cosa solo se la pides a él, no vuelvas a venir por acá. Momo llévatela pronto, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si mi tía la ve por aquí.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo – se alejaba a toda prisa, alegando contra la mujer que no puso más resistencia y vociferando lo que le haría a quien le había permitido entrar.

En el momento que los hombres aparecieron, la joven Sakuno encontró la oportunidad justa para huir del lugar apresuró sus pasos con todo lo que podía, reteniendo sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de golpe. Sin fijarse en nada a su alrededor solo con la vista puesta en la entrada choco de improviso con una persona, pero no tuvo intenciones de detenerse, a penas y logró farfullar una disculpa.

Cuando notó que ya estaban lejos, Kintarou se apresto para hablar con Sakuno quien ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Suponiendo el camino que había seguido, corrió a su encuentro al imaginar que Tomoka le hubiese dicho alguna cosa para incomodarla. Dobló por una de las esquina y se topó con un sujeto de aspecto atemorizante con una pañoleta verde que cubría sus negros cabellos.

-Kaoru, tanto tiempo que no te veía. ¿Has visto a Sakuno-chan? – El hombre lo observó con intimidante mirada, que no hicieron efecto en el joven.

-Kintarou-san – hizo una reverencia por obligación – se fue por allá… Supongo.

-Gracias – caminando por donde le fue señalado.

Divisó la entrada de la casa, pero nada de la chica que supuso había ingresado. Buscando por todos los espacios no lograba dar con ella, lo último que le quedaba era entrar a su cuarto, pero no sabía si era conveniente ir sin ser invitado. En eso Ann apareció por el pasillo de las habitaciones, así que seguro ella la habría visto.

-Ann-chan, ¿Sakuno-chan, pasó por aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa ansiosa.

-Sí. Acaba de entrar en su cuarto. Kintarou-san, ¿sucedió algo? – dijo con una leve preocupación.

-¿Por qué los dices? ¿Ella está mal?

-No lo creo. Solo me pidió que nadie la molestara por que tenia jaqueca – expresó sincera.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Será mejor que no. Cuando uno esta con dolor de cabeza no nos gusta ser molestada – pronunció con ternura para disuadir a Kintarou.

-Claro. Cuando este bien, le puedes decir que vine a verla.

-Por supuesto.

Derrotado se alejó del lugar ya que desde que su primo fue herido no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sakuno. La joven Ann que no sabía que había ocurrido tenía la sospecha que el estado de su amiga era culpa de Ryoma. Pues le pidió a ella que avisara a Nanako que hoy no podría encargarse de él, además solo eran unas cuantas medicinas y verificar si el vendaje estaba en orden. Asunto que debía ser realizado al final de la tarde y considerando que aún era de mañana, pensaba que era una opción que se había apresurado en tomar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un fugaz encuentro con esa extraña mujer había sido nefasto para sus tambaleantes emociones; el miedo, incertidumbre y tristeza se mezclaron como un espantoso veneno que recorría sus venas con el firme propósito de escupirle en la cara su atracción hacia Ryoma, era un sentimiento más profundo y concreto de lo que hubiese querido.

Con la angustia declarada en su pecho cayó sobre su cama derrotada, casi sin aliento por la corrida. Se había esmerado hasta el límite para no dejar que sus emociones fueran derramadas frente a otros, dar explicaciones de su estado sería demasiado vergonzoso y humillante, además, que no lograba comprender del todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Apretó sus parpados con fuerza como si anhelara que ese acto impidiera que las lágrimas aflorasen, aquella débil barrera rápidamente fue rebasada por un torrente de agria tristeza, sin mas impedimento dejo que la corriente avanzara por los terrenos lozanos de su rostro, surcando la cumbre de sus pómulos para caer por el abismo de su barbilla como una estrepitosa cascada que terminaría por secarse en el valle de su cuello.

Todo en su cabeza era una escalofriante tormenta invernal que destrozaba cuanta idea se le cruzara. Así como relámpagos aparecían las escenas que había vivido desde que conoció a Ryoma, a pesar de las horrorosas circunstancias se fueron generando situaciones que le obligaban a estar junto a él. No obstante, desde el inicio había rechazado a ese hombre, ya que su personalidad altiva y orgullosa le obligaban a declararlo como un ser indeseable.

Por tanto no lograba entender como aquel sentimiento de rechazo ahora se transformaba en algo tan opuesto. Exactamente que era no podía describirlo, pero sabía que era algo que se había estado formando en su interior en el preciso momento que abandonó la casa Echizen por primera vez, y se había enfrentado a esos peligrosos ojos ámbar. En ese instante recordó como un sentimiento desconocido fue sembrado como una pequeña semilla en terreno infértil, asumiendo que solo sería una sensación del momento.

Aquello había sido perpetuamente infecundo de no ser por que tuvo que volver a verlo, así como una suave llovizna que rocía una semilla en el desierto, fue la presencia de Ryoma cuando la rescató de los brazos de la muerte. Sin imaginar que aquel suceso sería el aliciente perfecto para que la semilla latente en su corazón germinara contra la adversidad de su mente.

Entre suspiros ahogados empezaba a recuperar la calma, todavía siendo invadida por las sucesivas escenas de los encuentro con el causante de sus dilemas. Con extrema sutileza fue apoderándose de su corazón inexperto por mucho que intentó resguardarlo de los fieros atacantes. Sus esfuerzos terminaron siendo tan eficaces como cubrir el tejado de paja en pleno huracán. Tanto tiempo asegurada por otros agresores que no lograron conquistarla, que acabo subestimando el poderío de Ryoma.

Aclarando poco a poco sus pensamientos alcanzó a entender que aquel casto beso había sido el causante de arrasar con la última de sus escuálidas barreras. No había querido aceptarlo pero desde entonces no consiguió dominar ni sus emociones ni sus pensamientos que una y otra vez le recalcaban la necesidad de volver a verlo, y sobretodo del deseo ferviente que la besara hasta el cansancio.

-¡NO! Me niego rotundamente a creer eso – se colocó de improviso en pie frente al espejo en son de amenaza.

Se desplomó sobre el piso de madera, no quitando su vista del reflejo ante ella. Sus ojos enrojecido por el insistente llanto que aún no lograba detener, la palidez de su rostro era iluminado por un suave haz de luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas, resaltando aquellas impertinentes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, acusando un mal dormir. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

-Acaso, ¿estoy ena…? – cubrió con velocidad sus labios como si hubiese querido retener algún insospechado secreto.

Sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, esperando que semejante pregunta se perdiera en una inhóspita cueva de su mente. No era capaz de mencionarlo ni siquiera se atrevía a formularlo en su cabeza como si el solo hecho de completar esa palabra confirmara con irremediable certeza su condena. Pues eso sería reconocer estar enamorada de Ryoma cavar su propia tumba al sufrimiento, ya que profesar sentimientos de amor por un hombre arrogante e insensible como él y que más encima esta con otra mujer…

Se acurrucó entre sus piernas intentando sostenerse, mientras paulatinamente el cansancio la hizo deslizarse hasta caer sobre un enorme cojín de espuma. Fue cerrando sus ojos para ver si encontraba una solución aceptable, si solo pudiera alejarse de esta casa, pero eso era impensable mucho menos ahora que Ryoma había arriesgado su vida por ella.

La frustración se hacia parte en su interior ya con las lágrimas evaporándose con cada suspiro. Un millón de "¿Por qué?" atravesaban por su mente, incluso deseando que ese sentimiento hubiese sido generado por Kintarou en vez de Ryoma, nuevamente la misma pregunta afloraba sin respuesta. A simple vista la diferencia era del cielo a la tierra, pero su tozudo corazón había escogido lo más complicado viajar hacia el desconocido e inmenso firmamento.

-No lo voy a permitir – se paro para volver a su cama y recostarse con suavidad – quien manda soy yo. Además, él jamás sentirá algo real por mi… eso me pasa por ser tan torpe. Lo más probable es que cuando este bien se irá con esa mujer y eso significa que solo esta jugando conmigo.

Con solo pensar en eso aquellas lágrimas que creía extintas volvieron a surgir con fuerza arrebatándole toda la tranquilidad alcanzada. Enterró su rostro en la almohada, intentando sofocar a la tristeza pero todo esmero fue en vano, las puertas de sus sentimientos hacia Ryoma habían sido abiertas, ocultarlos por mucho tiempo no será efectivo; aun así haría lo imposible por mantenerlos encerrados, al menos hasta que logre abandonar la residencia o quizás… alguien consiga rescatarla.

_-¿Podré enamorarme de otro hombre? – pensaba, mientras su corazón parecía mofarse de ella._

**_Hasta otro capítulo..._**

* * *

Ya terminado esta parte, comenzaré a pensar en la siguiente que traerá nuevos y emocionantes sucesos para esta parejita. Nos estamos viendo la próxima semana como es la costumbre. Cuidense, Chao.


	9. A Un Paso Del Abismo

¡HOLA; HOLA! volviendo con un nuevo capítulo, pasan muchas cosas, quizás no tan esperadas por ustedes pero la historia continúa y todo tiene un propósito. Eso no significa que sea un relleno, al menos a mi me gusto el capítulo.

Por otro lado, agradezco su apoyo dejándome comentarios, se que no les he respondido a ninguno pero siempre los leo y feliz de recibirlos.

* * *

9.- A UN PASO DEL ABISMO

Durante toda la mañana posterior a que Sakuno hubiese abandonado su cuarto, se había sumido en su propio mundo un océano que no daba abasto a sus cada vez más discordantes pensamientos. Así como un adolescente sin práctica la había besado con candidez con temor a ser rechazado, que sin duda no le habría importado si aquella mujer fuera alguien distinto a Sakuno. _¿Por qué comenzaba a importarle tanto al punto de temer no ser correspondido?_

Hace solo unos instantes que Nanako había retirado la bandeja del almuerzo, en donde creyó oír algún mensaje para él que no le presto mayor importancia. Con cierta envidia observaba a Karupin acomodarse indiferente a sus problemas para echarse una siesta. Hasta el momento no lograba conciliar el sueño ni siquiera los calmantes le inducían a cerrar sus ojos, ya que las turbadoras ideas sobre sus posibles sentimientos tronaban con rudeza su cabeza.

Intento con esmero desviar su atención a cualquier trivialidad que presumía fuese más interesante, sus heridas, los sueños de Karupin, el esperado almuerzo, cualquier cosa e incluso especular sobre los probables agresores tema que si era de urgencia; sin embargo, su testaruda mente se encargaba con estrepitosa veracidad de resaltarle cuales eran en realidad sus preocupaciones.

Estaba claro, sería infinitamente más fácil sobrevivir a un disparo que hallar una respuesta convincente. Entre tanto en tanto sus ojos se fueron cerrando esperanzados que la buena comida haya sido somnolienta. Al menos por el tiempo que permaneció dormido, nada de sus perturbadores pensamientos se dejo asomar por sus sueños, un breve descanso para futuras tempestades.

El viento cálido del verano se aventuró sin consideración por el ventanal, acompañando a los intrusos rayos del sol que ya se colaban dentro del cuarto. Aquellas poco gratas temperaturas imposibilitaban el continuar durmiendo, asimismo pensó Karupin que se levanto molesto buscando un espacio más fresco para volver a dormir. Abrió sus orbes ámbar con desagrado y con cierto resentimiento vio alejarse al minino que caminó para refugiarse tras un sofá de cuero negro que se alojaba en una esquina de la habitación, oculta a cualquier paso de luz.

Al notar la cantidad de sol que invadía su espacio, asumió que la tarde comenzaba a menguar con perezosa lentitud. Aún adormilado decidió que lo mejor era refrescarse un tanto, ya que percibió aquella molesta transpiración pegoteada a su cuerpo y de paso podría enfriar un poco su cabeza, aunque se sintió ligeramente malogrado por no poder entrar de lleno bajo un frío chorro de agua, si solo no tuviera estas vendas.

Le tomo bastante tiempo el lograr que su cuerpo se sintiera más limpio y fresco, entre mil maldiciones consiguió no mojarse el vendaje que Sakuno se había encargado dejar bien firme, incluso inmovilizado el brazo para no forzar el hombro, debía reconocer que esa mujer no era tan torpe como lucía. Una vez listo, maquinó algunas opciones con las cuales ocupar su cabeza y dejar olvidadas las ideas perturbadoras, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vendría luego.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, lo primero que diviso fue a su fiel sirviente Momoshiro caminando nervioso de aquí para allá y a Kintarou sentado en el sillón por el que antes desapareciera su mascota, ambos parecían un tanto ansiosos lejos de su habitual actitud despreocupada y alegre. Aun así prefirió no tomarles mucha atención, seguro que después terminarían tomándole el pelo y riendo a costa de él, por tanto solo caminó indiferente a su cama.

-Ryoma, ¿qué tal te va? – Momo pronunció como si recién lo estuviera viendo.

-¿No tienen nada que hacer?

-Solo vinimos para tenerte al tanto de los negocios – interrumpió Kintarou – hasta el momento todo bien. Los embarques desde Rusia llegaron sin problemas, fue una suerte que los policías no aparecieran a esa hora. Logramos justo a tiempo cambiar los diamantes por simple bisutería, hubieses visto la cara de ese inspector… ese alto que siempre anda con su asistente – decía divertido intentando recordar.

-Se refiere a Inoue – interpuso Momo – esta como perro con rabia, por que pensó que al fin nos pillaba en algo. Mientras Kintarou le mostraba la supuesta mercancía y los papeles de compra, Shiraishi-san viajaba muy lejos con el cargamento. Ya comprobamos que los diamantes están en la bóveda perfectamente bien.

-Exacto. Aunque creo que Inoue estaba más enfadado por que Ryoma no estaba allí, ya que de haber habido mercancía habría querido llevarte a ti preso, con eso de seguro se ganaría un ascenso, pues hace tiempo que va tras ustedes – afirmaba irónico Kintarou.

-¿Y qué más sucedió? – esta vez agudizo la vista.

Pues toda esta charla no le pareció más que una burda máscara para ocultar algo más importante. Debido a que no era común que le fuesen a informar de los negocios que salían bien, muchos menos cuando Tooyama era quien estaba a cargo. La situación se hacía sospechosa, sobretodo considerando el nerviosismo inicial y la plena confianza que le guardaba a su molesto primo. Tenía la extraña sensación que deseaban contarle algo, pero no encontraban la forma adecuada.

-Y bien – volvió a decir.

Ambos se miraron de soslayo y Momo expresó un gesto temeroso como pidiendo que callara.

-Nada, son solo tonterías que no te gustará saber y ya esta todo solucionado – se adelantó su compañero.

-Tarde o temprano se va a enterar – refutó el pelirrojo.

-Porque no me dicen de una buena vez que rayos esta pasando – vociferó al punto de irritarse más.

Kintarou se paró al instante mientras prendía un cigarrillo como para explayar el nerviosismo, por otro lado Momoshiro se refregaba el cabello desesperado por ver como evitar la discusión. Aquel tenso ambiente se veía engrandecido por el sofocante calor que entraba a raudales por la ventana como una manera de tornar aún más exasperante la espera. Hasta que el joven Tooyama decidió contarle todo lo referente a Tomoka, incluida la conversación que habría mantenido con Sakuno, que gracias a los esfuerzos de Momo habían logrado enterarse no con mayor detalle, pero lo suficiente para la comprensión.

A cada palabra la serenidad de Ryoma se fue transformando en una siniestra aura, casi podía verse como sus ojos se tornaban oscuros como las profundidades del mar. Precisamente a esa cólera de odio era a la que Momo no deseaba enfrentarse, conocía en carne propia lo que significaba que su jefe se molestara en extremo y estaba seguro que Kinarou también, pero al igual que Ryoma no sabía negarse al peligro. Estaba convencido que en la sangre llevaban algún gen que los hacía ser tan cabezotas.

-¿Quién estaba en la entrada? – exigió con ardiente vehemencia.

-Era un novato, Horio – afirmó Momo – pero ya recibió su castigo, no creo que le queden ganas de volver a permitir que alguien entre sin permiso. Aunque estará un par de días de vacaciones – consiguió decir en tono divertido.

-Espero y esto no se vuelva a repetir – emitió en tono amenazante, pero más calmado de lo que se hubiesen imaginado.

-Por supuesto – trago Momo con temor y asombro, no se dio cuenta en que momento Ryoma se había tranquilizado, habría esperando una lluvia de insultos y maldiciones, pero la actitud apacible ni en sueños.

-¿Algo más? – ambos negaron.

-¿Qué piensas hacerle a Tomoka? – osó preguntar Kintarou, mientras Momo lo miraba acusador por sus palabras, ya que el ambiente al fin comenzaba a distenderse.

De todos modos era lógico suponer que la osadía de la mujer no pasaría sin algún escarmiento y ella también lo sabía. Solo le quedaba esperar que no fuese tan severo, teniendo en claro que lo peor no sería una reprimenda física sino que le fueran arrebatados sus derechos como protegida de Ryoma, pasando a convertirse en una simple ramera.

-Ya veré que hago con ella – respondió sin mayor interés como si la situación realmente no le hubiese importado.

Su poca preocupación al contestar asombró a los hombres presentes, que imaginaron un grito exigiéndoles que expulsaran a Tomoka o la amedrentaran de alguna forma. Mientras se debatían en eso, Ryoma recordaba las palabras de Nanako cuando le había traído el almuerzo, asunto que no le había tomado mayor relevancia hasta ahora que lograba armar la escena completa de los hechos. Mezclando con toda rapidez lo ocurrido desde el beso hasta la repentina jaqueca de Sakuno todo encajaba como piezas de un rompe cabeza.

Al dilucidar que era lo que la mente de Sakuno pudiese estar elucubrando, comprendió en un instante su ausencia y como si un resorte lo hiciera saltar se apresuró a salir de la cama, presto para ir en busca de Ryusaki sin tener ni la más mínima idea que decirle. Aunque no le inquietaba tanto, pues esa era la excusa perfecta para meterse en su cuarto y poder verla, no deseaba cuestionarse las razones solo actuaba por mero impulso.

-¿Adónde vas? – alzó la voz Kintarou a unos pasos de él.

-No te debo explicaciones – respondió con displicencia.

-Piensas ir donde Sakuno-chan – logrando que parara en seco.

-¿Y qué si es así? – dijo desafiante.

De súbito el entorno se oscureció al pasar una intrusa nube por los rayos del sol, ayudando a que el tenso momento se intensificara peligrosamente. Un silencio que pareció perpetuarse en escasos segundos, mientras que el único que se notaba afectado era Momoshiro que observaba con los ojos dilatados imaginando una gran batalla. No siendo ni la primera ni la última vez que se peleaban, pero si la primera por una mujer.

-¡Ey! Chicos, no creen que deberían calmarse – un intento de mediar el asunto, solo que fue completamente ignorado.

-Que si eso es lo que piensas hacer, no te dejaré – colocándose entre él y la salida.

-¡Ja! – bufó con sarcasmo – ¿Quién te crees para impedírmelo?

-¿Por qué quieres ir a verla?

-No te interesa. Ahora quítate – intentó correrlo, pero Kintarou no cedió y la fuerza de Ryoma estaba limitada.

-Si me importa. Tú lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella y luego dejarla. Y yo no pienso permitirlo – afirmó tajante.

-Lo dices como si fueras mejor que yo. Es exactamente lo que tú deseas hacer con ella – refutó certero – solo que tu te haces el caballero conquistándola ¿o me equivoco?

-No… o sea sí – ladeo la cabeza para retractarse – en un principio solo me interesaba eso, pero ahora es distinto.

-¿En que puede ser diferente? Me dirás que te has enamorado de ella – emitió en son de burla sin quitarle la mirada.

-¿Tendrías algún problema con eso? – le enfrentó sin inconvenientes.

En un reducido espacio se debatían con espesas y cada vez más afiladas frases, por un lado la sinceridad de Tooyama calaba hondo en su adversario que le costaba lanzarle golpes tan certeros. No obstante, sacaba todo su orgullo y arrogancia para no socavar sus opciones tan fácilmente. El silencio se veía interrumpido por las alteradas respiraciones de ellos que parecían chocar como olas en el roquerío.

El dueño de los ojos ámbar empuñó su mano con fuerza como un acto de recuperar el control, aquella pregunta inesperada lo descoló sin misericordia no dándole chance para responder. Sus pensamientos tronaban rudamente en su cabeza, si Kintarou hablaba con la verdad ¿qué haría él con eso? Podría ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos.

Las confusiones arremetían contra él, que esta lucha se viera afectada por sentimentalismo era una clara desventaja para su persona, ya que no era una materia que supiera manejar, si las circunstancias fueran otras o mejor dicho otra mujer, probablemente se retiraría dignamente y buscaría otra presa. Sin embargo, luego de ese beso no estaba tan seguro de querer dejar libre el camino; comenzaba a nacer una necesidad imperiosa por descubrir que significaba esa inocente caricia.

-Has lo que quieras – logró responder, pero sus ojos desafiantes indicaban que no se había dado por vencido – solo apártate de mi camino – haciendo un ademán por moverlo.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a permitir que vayas donde Sakuno-chan. Ella no se merece que tú la ensucies, ya ha sufrido bastante como para agregar aún más dolor. Es una mujer sensible e inocente que seguro terminará enamorada, no seas tan canalla, tú solo quieres jugar con ella.

-¿Desde cuándo tan moralista?

-No se trata de eso. Solo que a mi me interesa en verdad y no quiero verla sufrir – expresaba con una extrema sinceridad - ¿qué sientes tú por ella?

-No seas estúpido, esas cosa a mi no me importan – esa frase retumbó como un eco en su interior ¿realmente no le importaban?

-Con mayor razón no permitiré que te le acerques. Desde hoy yo me encargaré de protegerla, te desligo de tu responsabilidad con ella, estoy seguro que el abuelo no tendría ningún problema con que yo la cuide – emitía con autoridad.

-¿Qué tú te harás cargo? – bufó molesto – te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi, en estos momentos ella estaría muerta – se aproximó hacia su adversario estrechando el espacio entre ellos.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así me haré cargo.

-Me tienes harto con tus tonterías infantiles. Déjame pasar de una puta vez – lo retó exasperado, su paciencia llegaba al límite.

-¡No! – lo desafió, ensombreciendo los ojos con valor – aun cuando me digieras que tienes algún sentimiento hacia ella, por que de ser así no te creería.

Era observado fijamente y un deje de molestia percibió de parte de Ryoma al expresar las últimas palabras.

-Nunca creería que sientes algo por Sakuno-chan, tú solo te interesas por ti mismo. Pero si me demuestras lo contrario… quizás…

Aquellos ojos castaños lo desafiaban abiertamente a demostrar algo que no sabía que existía. Logro darse cuenta que de cierta forma Kintarou lo impulsaba a ser sincero no solo con él sino también consigo mismo. Tenía claro que no era que fuese tan obvio con sus sentimientos, pero si había alguien que lo conociera al punto de reconocer un mínimo cambio en él, ese era su fastidioso primo. Probablemente, él se dio por enterado de eso mucho antes que él mismo lo supiera.

-De lo contrario tendrás que sacarme a la fuerza – dijo, colocándose rígido como estatua de piedra.

El sonido agitado de sus respiraciones era lo único que retumbaba en el cuarto. Impotencia era lo que recorría las venas de Ryoma, aunque no estaba en forma para pelear ganas no le faltaban; no obstante, ninguna de las dos opciones le era favorable ya que ambas eran fácilmente delatoras en cuanto a lo que sentía y cualquier inclinación a una de ellas lo dejaría en evidencia.

Comprimiendo todos sus músculos con notable ira, apreciándose las marcas en su rostro siempre tan estoico ahora llenas de tensión y furia contenida. Una escena temible para cualquiera de sus antiguos enemigos que se intimidaban con rapidez al enfrentarlo, no así Kintarou que permanecía incólume como una fortaleza medieval, de seguro uno de los pocos que no temblaban al desafiarlo.

Al límite de su aguante, Ryoma empuñó su mano izquierda con fiereza apretando su mandíbula y luego vociferó.

-¡Maldita sea! – descargando estrepitosamente su puño en la puerta tras Kintarou, que no se movió ni un ápice.

La discusión fue concluida sin más palabras, luego de esto Ryoma alzó su rostro frustrado y se negó a enfrentar a su primo caminando derrotado hacia su lecho. En rotundo silencio ambos lo dejaron solo, sabiendo que el orgullo era demasiado grande para dejarlo luchar libremente. En la oscuridad de su propia existencia cayó abatido en un profundo sueño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El sonido matutino atravesaba impertinente hacia sus oídos, el día anterior había sido exageradamente agotador e indeseable, al menos en parte. Descubrir que albergaba sentimientos por Ryoma no era sencillo, por el contrario terminó por convertirse en una lucha interna de proporciones catastróficas para su persona. Su estabilidad emocional sucumbió por completo y todo por que se negaba a creerlo, aunque sabía que su corazón se encargaría de gritárselo a cada instante.

A penas había logrado dormir, con su cuerpo cansino como si hubiese pasado la noche de juerga y más encima sus ojos acusando un llanto que no pudo controlar tan fácilmente. Aún así decidió enfrentar su realidad y como primer punto optó por darse un esperanzador baño, haber si al menos su cuerpo recuperaba algo de energía.

Se sintió enormemente agradecida con Ann, primero por que no le preguntó nada de su estado y segundo le había preparado una tina con agua caliente. Aprovechando su talento como perfumista, aplicó unas cuantas esencias de lavanda y limón que conocía para relajarse, alejar la depresión, traer alegría, calmar la violencia emocional y fortalecer la razón, en conjunto una búsqueda por reencontrar el equilibrio, además de un toque de vainilla para revitalizar todo su cuerpo que parecía molido a palos.

Durante este proceso consiguió tomar una fija decisión, sabía o al menos creía que ese sentimiento que guardaba por Ryoma no era algo concluyente sino una emoción pasajera que al no ser alimentada prontamente podría erradicar de su corazón. Nunca tuvo intenciones de enamorarse de él como tampoco de un hombre comprometido, así que tomaría estas dos excusas como aliciente para sacar a Ryoma de su vida antes que sea imposible.

Obviamente, una cosa es decirlo y otra muy opuesta es lograrlo, pero se sentía optimista pues consideraba que aún era un sentimiento muy insignificante y por lo tanto podría esforzarse para fingir que no existía, hasta que realmente alcanzará su objetivo. Es probable que la joven Sakuno aún sea lo suficientemente ingenua para no recordar que el corazón actúa de formas tan misteriosas que la razón es incapaz de comprender. Sin embargo, pronto se dará cuenta de eso y puede ser que no sea de una forma agradable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Siempre supo que la oscuridad de la noche era un perfecto impulsor para remover la conciencia de las personas, en su caso azotarlo sin contemplación con imágenes del beso con Sakuno y su pelea con Kintarou. Existía tanta nitidez en lo que se le presentaba que estaba convencido que no era casualidad que soñara con esos hechos, era como si el subconsciente le estuviese gritando que tenía que darse cuenta de ese "algo" ¿pero qué?

No era tan tonto como para no entender que era es "algo", pero si lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no aceptar ese sentimiento tan ajeno para él. Reconocerlo le hacía sentirse débil y vulnerable, todo lo contrario a lo que su persona representa, era un estado emocional que no entendía ni hallaba como dominar. Sin embargo, comenzaba a pensar que dejarse llevar por aquella sensación no podría ser tan malo.

A lo mejor y solo quizás, estaría dispuesto a intentarlo, esto era un reto que podría ser placentero. Por tanto como tal no era cosa de evitarlo así como así. Esperaría a encontrarse nuevamente con Sakuno, pero esta vez haría un esfuerzo para dejar llevarse por lo que estuviese sintiendo. ¿Por qué?... respuestas muchas… ¿ganarle a Kintarou?... ¿saciar su deseo?... ¿demostrarse a él mismo que ningún reto lo atemoriza? O simplemente por propio orgullo… ¿Ryoma sabrá que tentar a la suerte, puede jugarle en contra?

Seguramente no… para él la vida es un hecho que se vive de forma calculada y premeditada, él decide cuándo y hacia dónde dar un paso. Por eso optar por dejarse llevar con Sakuno era una forma de probar su propia teoría, convencido que los sentimientos son manejables como cualquier cosa en este mundo, así que lo único que debía hacer es mantenerlos alejados de si, permitiendo que el deseo que siente hacia ella domine sus reacciones, sacie su cuerpo y por último se distancie sin problemas.

¿Es tan grande su ego y arrogancia, que no ve que jugar con sus propios sentimientos le puede jugar una mala pasada? De seguro se dará cuenta cuando menos lo espere, teniendo que debatirse entre lo que siente y lo que su orgullo le incita a creer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ambos involucrados en este torrente desatado por un simple beso, no tuvieron oportunidad de poner en práctica sus planeamientos. La última curación fue cancelada momentáneamente por una reunión urgente para los miembros de la familia Echizen. Sucesos que ninguno de los dos sabía o meramente se les había olvidado, por estar tan concentrados, irónicamente, en ellos mismos… si solo supieran que cada uno es la pesadilla del otro.

Los cuatro miembros de la familia ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal de la zona común. Junto a dos personas más, Arima Soichiro, el respetable abogado del clan, un anciano alto y delgado, de toscas facciones que formaban su rostro colmado de sabiduría y astucia; su postura era serena e inmutable, en general un hombre de aspecto común que no le hacía justicia a sus verdaderas capacidades.

A su lado, se hallaba su joven asistente, era tal su discreción que su existencia parecía mezclarse con su maestro, dejando nula su presencia; a ratos su impericia de acciones debido a la falta de experiencia hacía suponer que era una persona individual. De todos modos no era bastante como para que se le considerara dentro de la reunión.

La dueña de la casa, como buena anfitriona, se había encargado de servir un aromático te verde. Todo se iba desarrollando en la más absoluta normalidad, pues la lectura del testamento no era novedad para nadie, así que el ambiente era calmo y en ocasiones muy aburrido, sobretodo para Ryoma que estaba más interesado en ir a buscar a Sakuno que otra cosa, así que mientras se efectuaba todo el proceso, su mente viajaba libremente hasta ella, bostezando atrevidamente.

-Ryoma, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Arima-san? – lo sacaba de sus pensamientos Nanjiro un tanto molesto por los modales de su hijo.

-Mmhm – mirándolo hastiado ni enterado de lo dicho.

-Será mejor que despiertes, esto también es de tu incumbencia – decía hastiado, por que el debía llevarse la parte más tediosa como representante de la casa y no podía demostrar que estaba tan dormido como Ryoma.

-Para que tanto, si ya sabemos lo que me dejo el abuelo, además no me importa.

La voz de Nanjiro habría retumbado en todo el lugar, pero un leve cariño en su mano lo acalló. Al ver los ojos de su esposa, recobró su juicio era lógico que su hijo menor actuara con tanta indiferencia ni siquiera sabía por que se enojaba por lo obvio. De seguro por que él también estaba igual de somnoliento con estas formalidades y con alguien debía desquitarse.

-Ok. Arima-san – señaló Nanjiro – como ya has dicho todo, que tenemos que firmar.

-Si por favor, tengo cosas que hacer – agregó Ryoga.

-Por supuesto – rectificó el abogado, mientras verificaba el documento para ver donde había quedado.

-No te preocupes hombre, no es necesario que leas hasta los agradecimientos – se burló el mayor, ganándose una reprimenda de su esposa y una recelosa mirada del sujeto que no le gustaba ser apresurado en algo que consideraba una labor de suma importancia.

-Y como iba diciendo "Por último, la antigua casa de verano en la prefectura de Kanagawa, cuidad de Yokosuka que tantos recuerdos me trae, y con todo lo que eso implica, se lo dejo a mi querida Ryusaki Sakuno…" - las siguientes palabras del abogado solo fueron escuchada por la dueña de la casa.

La última voluntad de Taro Echizen había provocado un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto, ninguno de los hombres de la familia reaccionaba como si de pronto les hubiesen dicho su sentencia a muerte. La única que no expresaba asombro era Rinko que continuaba bebiendo de lo más tranquila su infusión. De improvisto una explosión de gritos cayó sobre la sala, provocando que los invitados saltaran del susto.

-¿Pero que significa esto, Arima? – exigió Nanjiro olvidándose de las formalidades, ante un sorprendido hombre que lo observaba espantado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que es eso de que mi padre dejo esa casa, más bien condominio de verano, para esa niña.

-Esa fue la voluntad de tu padre, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso – emitió con total calma.

-Arima-san, tú debes saber algo – interpuso Ryoga.

-No, yo solo transcribo el testamento. No juzgo que es lo que hacen o no mis clientes con sus propiedades.

Un manotazo que repercutió en la sala, Nanjiro con la cara irritada estaba exigiendo una explicación, al igual que sus hijos. Mientras el abogado al ver el alboroto se disculpaba y salía diciendo que esos eran problemas familiares, así que volvería otro día para finiquitar las legalidades. Al salir, una batahola de especulaciones estalló en el cuarto ante la templanza envidiable de Rinko, que seguía disfrutando de su te verde.

-Viejo, ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó Ryoga.

-Y piensas que lo sé. Estoy tan asombrado como tú. Comienzo a creer que esa chiquilla nos estuvo engañando todo este tiempo y que sí conocía a mi padre.

-Ya no me cabe ninguna duda de eso – refutó Ryoga – solo se estaba haciendo la inocente para que la cuidáramos. Lo que no entiendo por que el abuelo fue tan considerado con una de sus queridas, dejarle ese condominio diciendo casa es una completa estupidez, esos terrenos son inmensamente valiosos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si quería dejarle algo con una joya bastaba o al menos un simple departamento, para una mujerzuela es suficiente.

-Ryoga – un agudo grito de su madre – no hables así de Ryusaki-san.

-Aún continúas defendiéndola, no crees que es hora que abras los ojos y veas la realidad – expresó molesto, sosteniendo con fuerza la taza de te como si quisiera aventarla a quien lo contradijera.

-No puedes juzgarla sino sabes lo que sucede, ni siquiera sin conocer las razones de tu abuelo.

-Las razones de mi abuelo me quedan bastante claras. Esa niña es lo suficientemente atractiva como para engatusar a un hombre como el abuelo y lograr que le dejara las propiedades, estoy seguro que es mucho más astuta y hábil de lo que aparenta.

La disputa entre Ryoga y su madre continuaron sin interrupción, cada palabra y gesto de Rinko era analizado por un mudo Nanjiro que no lograba entender la fiera defensa de su esposa por esa niña, si las circunstancias fueran distintas estaba convencidos que Ryusaki nunca habría puesto un pie en la residencia y su esposa se habría encargado de mantenerla lejos de la familia, incluso haberla tratado aún peor de lo que ellos lo hacían. Entonces que era lo que ocultaba, ella sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

-Bueno, yo confío en que Ryusaki-san es una chica inocente en todo esto – esta vez miró a su marido con un extraño brillo en sus ojos como pidiéndole que creyera en ella.

-Supongo que esta vez me dirás la verdad – su hijo mayor los observaba intrigado, ellos se estaban comunicando entre sí ignorando lo que él decía, y peor parecían entenderse.

-No pensarás apoyarla – expresó absorto por la capacidad de su madre para disuadir a su viejo.

-Esperemos que esa chiquilla llegue y veamos que nos tiene que decir – encendiendo un cigarrillo para relajarse y pensar en los motivos de su esposa.

Aunque calmarse sería bastante difícil si Ryoga seguía discutiendo con él. Mientras la disputa entre ellos proseguía, Ryoma dejaba de escuchar las posibilidades de su abuelo, cualquiera fuera la razón estaba claro que Sakuno había mentido desde el inicio. Ella les estuvo mintiendo descaradamente haciéndose pasar por una chica inocente que nada sabía, cuando en realidad era una mujer muy conocedora del mundo.

En cada pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza la imagen dócil e ingenua de Sakuno se iba desvirtuando a una oscura escena de mujer embaucadora y arpía capaz de hacer lo que fuera por obtener beneficios. Definitivamente para Ryoma, ahora esa chica era una mujerzuela que conoció a su abuelo y logró que este le dejara una buena dote para vivir tranquilamente.

Su orgullo había sido pisoteado y herido al máximo, se sintió el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra, ahora comprendía por que siempre se había negado a confiar en las emociones, por que lo cegaban y alejaban de la realidad. Percibía como sus venas ardían por su cuerpo, la humillación recibida era tan inmensa que no sabía que haría si la enfrentaba, el odio comenzaba a tomar fuerza en su interior… dejarse seducir por una tramposa como Sakuno era imperdonable… ¿cómo había sido tan tonto y no ver lo que sucedía?

Todo esto era absurdo de pensar, en que momento se había vuelto tan débil que llegó incluso a pensar dejar llevarse por sus emociones, agradecía enterarse a tiempo de la clase de mujer que era Sakuno antes que se viera completamente perdido por ella, así como de seguro estuvo su abuelo. Sin embargo, un vacío en su pecho le anunciaba que no sería tan sencillo arrancarse esos sentimientos por la chica, aun cuando en estos momentos la odiara.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pesares, la imagen cándida de Sakuno lo descolocó por completo, una parte de él se negaba a creer que lo hubiese engañado, pero su orgullo arrogante se encargaría de controlar su debilidad aunque eso le causará más dolor que la misma herida. La vio entrar nerviosa restregándose sus manos en la falda, todavía de pie la primera voz que oyó fue la de su hermano.

-Ya no tienes que fingir, puedes sacarte esa máscara de niña inocente – la joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida sin comprender la agresividad en sus palabras – ya lo sabemos todo.

-No… entiendo.

-Sabemos que conocías al abuelo, no puedes negarlo más. Sino como explicas que te haya dejado las propiedades de Yokosuka.

-Yo… no conocí a… su abuelo – expresó con voz trémula, que fue interpretada por Ryoga como una mentira al ver el nerviosismo, pero antes de refutar la voz tronante de Ryoma se oyó.

-¡DEJA LA FARSA, MALDITA MENTIROSA! – su aguante sobrepaso su control, sin tener ánimos de estar allí se paró de sopetón y abandonó el lugar dejando una marcada mirada de desprecio sobre Sakuno.

Ante el golpe de su voz ella reaccionó incrédula, asustada, pero sin alarmarse hasta que lo miró directamente a los ojos, aquellos ámbares derrocharon todo el odio y desprecio que un hombre pudiese sentir hacia una persona, principalmente hacia una mujer. Ni siquiera cuando creyó que ella era la asesina la había observado con tanta rabia por su persona.

Aquella resolución que había tomado con respecto a olvidar a Ryoma, se encontraba firme en su cabeza dispuesta a efectuarla en cuanto lo viera, pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. En ese mismo instante que él la desconoció por completo, un desgarro en su pecho le sentenció que lo que sentía realmente era un profundo amor y no un sentimiento pasajero como hubiese deseado.

Al verlo pasar a su lado sin considerarla, percibió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos instantes, el piso a sus pies se quebrajo como fino cristal dejándola caer inevitablemente sobre sus rodillas, el brillo de sus ojos fue arrebatado quedando sin vida solo una oscuridad los cubría como un eclipse de sol. Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, si eran dirigidas a ella no lo sabría ya que sus sentidos se habían entumecidos dejando su vida a la deriva.

-Hey… Ryoma ¿a dónde vas? – el aludido solo ignoró las palabra de su padre, ya que él mismo sentía como el dolor de sus miradas le corroía su interior, sabía que si permanecía ahí, olvidaría todo y la aferraría a sus brazos sin importarle nada.

-Ryusaki-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – una palidez cadavérica bañaba su rostro anunciando que la vitalidad se fugaba de ella.

Cuando la voz de Ryoma retumbó en el cuarto todos quedaron pasmados, observando que ocurriría esperaban una respuesta de Sakuno, fue entonces que Ryoga descubrió la verdad de los hechos. Su hermano había estallado al verse engañado por la chica, dándole a entender que estaba enamorado, por eso los celos que había percibido la otra vez y la humillación que demostraba ahora. No obstante, lo que más lo sorprendió no fue eso sino la reacción de ella.

Su natural sonrisa y alegría expresada fielmente en sus orbes carmín, habían sido arrasadas con voraz violencia, la vitalidad en ellos era reemplazado por un dolor indescriptible, llegando a sentir él mismo el sufrimiento que Sakuno destiló en un instante. De súbito comprendió que ella en realidad no sabía nada y era tal como su madre decía; no sabía por qué su abuelo hizo lo que hizo, pero ahora estaba seguro que Sakuno tenía tanto conocimiento como ellos de las razones e incluso menos.

Buscó los ojos de su madre como para que le confirmara lo que había visto, ella en un gesto cargado de pesar le afirmó el dolor de Sakuno y de su hermano pues ambos estaban enamorados y recién lo descubrían, pero que por distintos motivos ahora se sentían desolados… traicionados. La culpabilidad en Ryoga cayó sobre él como una avalancha, hace no mucho había intentado seducirla y estaba obstinado en conseguirlo; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… eso no se lo habría perdonado nunca mucho menos después de enterarse de esto, ya que su afición hacia las mujeres solo era dirigida a féminas con experiencia y dispuestas a jugar.

Aquellas como Sakuno estaban descartadas de lleno, no era de andar de romántico ni de asumir compromisos, sabía con quienes juguetear y con quienes no. Al menos eso había aprendido de su abuelo, quien les enseño que había mujeres para todo tipo de cosas, pero que debían escoger bien y no haciendo sufrir a nadie, pues eso no era de hombres.

El silencio presente fue roto por la temblorosa voz de la chica, que comenzaba a pararse torpemente.

-Discúlpenme, no me… siento muy bien. Necesito… un poco de aire – ninguno se atrevió a detenerla, su fragilidad era tal que temían quebrarla.

Sin embargo, la culpabilidad de Ryoga por sus tratos hacia ella le hizo pararse para ver si conseguía entregarle un consuelo. Entonces el molesto celular interrumpió su cometido, Eiji lo llamaba para que fuera en su ayuda pues tenían algún problema con la mercancía y unos vándalos que intentaban robarles. Cuando todos abandonaron el cuarto, al fin la voz de Nanjiro se dejo oír.

-Y bien mujer, me dirás que mierda pasa aquí.

-Por supuesto, querido – rozándole la mano con cariño – pero no seas tan grosero.

-Sí, sí… ahora dime lo que sabes ¿por qué mi padre hizo esto?

-Será mejor que vayamos al despacho – comenzando a pararse y haciéndole señas que la siguiera.

-No podemos hablar aquí, si no hay nadie.

-Solo sígueme, tu padre te dejo una carta en donde te explica todo esto y me pidió que te la entregara cuando se leyera el testamento.

Su marido acepto inquieto y ansioso por entender lo que ocurría. Todavía se encontraba escéptico con todo esto, de cierta forma comprendía a su padre aunque no veía la razón para que dejara tanto capital en manos de una muchacha como Sakuno, así como Ryoga también creía que bastaba con un departamento en la ciudad bien ubicado y algo de dinero, pero esto excedía los límites permitidos.

_Un orgullo herido y un corazón destrozado, ambos se alejaron en busca de algún alivio a lo que estuviesen sintiendo. Aquellos sentimientos que deseaban coartar de sus vidas arremetieron sobre ellos sin clemencia, con toda la claridad y certeza que eran reales se arraigaron a su interior firmemente. El mar de confusiones que los albergaba se convertía en algo demasiado inmanejable, necesitaban exteriorizar de una u otra forma lo que les estaba ocurriendo. ¿Pero cómo?_

_Sentimientos que deseaban desechar, olvidarlos en lo más inaccesible de sus existencias, hacia cualquier recóndito lugar donde ya no interfirieran con sus vidas, ambos por disímiles motivos precisaban cometer estos actos. En algún momento tendrán que enfrentarse, ¿qué sucederá entre estos dos enamorados?... _

_Ryoma, ¿dejará a un lado su orgullo y contra toda su rabia, permitirá que lo que está sintiendo por Sakuno fluya libremente?... aun cuando todo apunte, al menos de lo que él cree, a que ella tuvo alguna relación con su abuelo._

_Sakuno, quien ya reconoce su amor hacia Ryoma ¿se olvidara de su plan por alejarlo y luchará por el amor que tanto la está haciendo sufrir?... esperanzada que ese beso significó tanto para él como para ella, confiando que fue sincero al transmitirle eso cálidos sentimientos._

"_Esto se transformará en una lucha entre si mismo, _

_Ryoma versus su Orgullo _

_Y Sakuno contra sus Miedos, _

_Sin importar si otros involucrados interfieren"_

**Continuará... **

* * *

Y bien, como se darán cuenta continúo con mi afán de hacer sufrir a los personajes, no lo puedo evitar es más fuerte que yo, cuando me doy cuenta ya esta escrito y no hay escapatoria, jajaja.

Bueno no tengo remedio, pero espero les haya gustado, nos vemos la próxima semana. ¿Qué relación hubo entre el abuelo de Ryoma y Sakuno?¿Qué esconde Rinko? De seguro esa carta explicará muchas cosas o quizás no, jajaja.


	10. ¿Qué Voy Hacer Contigo?

Hola, pensaron que no actualizaría, siempre existe esa probabilidad. Mi tardanza solo se debe a que esta semana me enfrasque leyendo unos libros, la saga de Crepusculo de SM, muy buena y casi la termino.

Bueno, pero no por eso las iba a abandonar, así que les dejo otro capítulo en donde se revelara que dice la carta y los problemas que Sakuno y Ryoma están teniendo con sus sentimientos. Les dejo leyendo para que se entretegan.

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mi eterna motivacion para continuar escribiendo.

* * *

10.- ¿QUÉ VOY HACER CONTIGO?

Posterior a la lectura del testamento, Rinko Echizen le ordena a su marido Nanjiro que le siguiera al estudio privado de la familia, ubicado en la casa principal, en donde debía entregarle una carta escrita por su padre para explicarle alguna de sus decisiones. La incertidumbre de caminar en pisos desconocidos aumentaba la ansiedad y el misterio de lo que les rodeaba, prontamente llegaron a su destino.

Un cuarto en la planta superior que se llega a través de una única escalera en forma de caracol de fierro forjado negro, solo los miembros de la familia y Nanako quien se encarga de la limpieza, tienen acceso a este lugar, siendo una de las zonas más secretas y misteriosas de la residencia. Al subir hasta la puerta de madera labrada de un color caoba oscuro, el ambiente se iba tornando un tanto sofocante, aunque la dueña de la casa no parecía afectada.

Para ingresar era necesario tener la clave de acceso, que solo era de conocimiento de los Echizen. Una vez dentro se podía observar un amplio espacio decorado con elegancia y discreción, sus paredes pintadas en ocre avejentado con difusos dibujos que asimilaban a rosas blancas. Un único ventanal reforzado con doble cristal que era cubierto grácilmente por un visillo traslúcido, que dejaba entrar a raudales la luz crepuscular.

En el centro del cuarto, adosado a una de sus paredes se observaba majestuosa una gran pintura del antiguo Edo pintada en tonos sepia, en donde aún los Samurai servían con absoluta fidelidad a sus señores feudales. Bajo el cuadro, se hallaba una especie de vitrina que protege un par de katanas perfectamente cuidadas, destacando su preciosa empuñadura negra con una alineación de figuras romboides en plata y un diminuto dragón en oro que se entrelaza en el centro.

Aquel espacio parecía destinado a las reliquias familiares, ya que aparte de los que destacaban más se encontraban otros artilugios entre pinturas y escritos vetustos de distinta procedencia, una gran colección privada que por seguridad no es recomendable exponer abiertamente. Lo restante de la habitación era un característico lugar de despacho personal, unas cuantas estanterías de madera de raulí sin mayores detalles que guardaban metódicamente una inmensa recopilación de libros con infinidad de cubiertas, algunas más sofisticadas que otras.

Cercano al ventanal descansaba un escritorio de madera de nogal con cubierta de mármol blanco, una espléndida adquisición europea del siglo XVI. Acompañado de una cómoda silla que encajaba perfecto con las antigüedades que la rodeaban. Asimismo destacaba frente a este un minibar de madera tallada con graciosas curvaturas en los pilares redondeados. En donde a cada costado se acomodaba un sitial con las mismos peculiares diseños que el bar.

Entraron a la habitación con absoluto silencio, mientras Nanjiro se dirigía a buscar un trago que le ayudará a distender sus agarrotados músculos. Mientras observaba como su esposa se dirigía hacia una de las librerías, por unos segundos pensó que abriría la caja fuerte, pero solo sacó un extraño libro de cubierta en cuero rojizo.

-¿Qué, ahora vas a leer?

-Sabía que nunca encontrarías la carta si la guardaba en este libro – mostrando la portada que anunciaba el tema "Cerámicas antiguas"

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía ese libro. Pero dejemos las boberías, ¿dónde esta la carta? – decía intranquilo cuando alcanzaba su cómoda silla tras el escritorio, bebiendo un poco de cognac avejentado.

-Pienso que aún es muy temprano como para que bebas – expresó con un deje de molestia, mientras abría con una lentitud desesperante el libro pasando las hojas en abanico hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Levanto su fina mano llevando un sobre color hueso, no demostraba tener un mayor contenido al notarse casi plano. Los ojos de Nanjiro no se apartaban de aquel papel, como si quisiera revelar el tema antes de leerlo, frunció el ceño derrotado e impaciente, ya que su esposa parecía divertida al percibir su ansiedad.

-Ya lo has leído por eso tan tranquila – emitió con una leve irritación en sus palabras.

-En realidad, no – dijo sincera y ante la sorpresa de su marido, agrego – no quise leerla, pero sé de lo que trata al menos lo general. Toma.

-Supongo que con eso te refieres a Ryusaki – ella asintió.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el cuarto, a penas interrumpido por el sonido que hacia el sobre al ser abierto. Por mas que se quebrajaba los sesos en pensar que había en esa carta, no encontraba ninguna respuesta convincente o que realmente no le perturbara tanto. Por supuesto, al notar la serenidad de Rinko la situación no podía ser tan descabellada como sus ideas. Optó por abandonar la incertidumbre y volcarse a la lectura.

-Bueno aquí vamos, que habrá escrito ese viejo odioso – acomodándose para tener la mejor visual y distinguiendo la fina caligrafía de su padre.

"_Estúpido hijo mío_

_El que hayas recibido esta carta significa que han ocurrido muchas cosas y lo principal es que estoy muerto, jajaja. Además, estoy seguro que el testamento ha sido revelado y con eso muchas preguntas sin responder. Imagino que una de ellas es por que no te conté antes, creo que eso se lo puedes dejar a tu hermosa esposa, que espero este a tu lado o ¿ya te abandono por pervertido? jajaja"_

Tomo una pausa para sorber un poco de cognac más, dudaba que lograra terminar de leer sino lo hacia. Ya que la manera sarcástica y burlona de su padre era capaz de alejarlo de su objetivo. Alzo su vista para toparse con la mirada comprensiva de su mujer y con ello esperar respuesta, ella sonrió y contestó.

-Dijo que tú eras un hombre demasiado impulsivo y seguro harías una estupidez. Así que era mejor que te enteraras en su momento.

-Ese viejo fastidioso – Rinko rió para sí, era lo mismo que sus hijos expresaban de él.

Prosiguió con la carta…

"_Deberás estar preguntándote por que deje esas propiedades a la bella Sakuno y conociéndote debes estar imaginando la peor de las morbosidades posibles, detén tus pensamientos allí, ahora coloca atención. Ella es tu querida hermana menor…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron desproporcionados, incluso aferró con fuerza aquel papel y volvió a verificar lo leído no dando crédito a las palabras, que por lo demás no le parecían tan descabelladas considerando las costumbres de su padre de salir con jovencitas, así que una hija ilícita no debía sorprenderle.

"_es tu querida hermana menor… aunque creo que también podría ser tu hija ¿quién sabe?... jajaja como me hubiese gustado verte la cara"_

Tuvo un impulso de arrojar la carta y romperla. ¿Es que acaso ni muerto su padre dejaría de burlarse de él? Sentía a su esposa reírse, la miró y terminó entregándosela para que ella continuara, sino acabaría rompiéndola sin saber lo que decía.

"_Hablando en serio, para que comprendas retrocederé a cuando era un jovenzuelo lleno de vida. Antes de conocer a tu madre estuve enamorado de Sumire Ryusaki, la abuela de Sakuno, se podría decir que fue mi primer amor y la única mujer a la que he amado. No malentiendas las cosas, quise mucho a tu madre e inclusive fui feliz a su lado pero más que amantes fuimos buenos compañeros._

_En fin esa es otra historia. Tenía a penas 18 años, como debo haberte dicho mi padre era una hombre autoritario de viejas costumbres, como recordarás en esos años recién se estaba formando Seigaku ni siquiera los Tezuka eran parte. Bueno a lo que importa, Sumire era una mujer hermosa al igual que su nieta y desde que nos conocimos me enamoré de ella._

_Lamentablemente, tener una relación con Sumire no era bueno para los planes o negocios de mi padre y tampoco mi presencia era bien recibida en la familia de ella. Mucho antes que me diese cuenta, tu abuelo logró enviarme al extranjero a estudiar, yo sabía que era una treta para separarme de ella, pero estaba convencido de volver cuando fuera mayor de edad y entonces nadie podría impedir nuestra unión._

_Supongo que fui demasiado ingenuo al creer que sería tan fácil. En realidad, nunca imagine que la verdadera razón para alejarme era para que no pudiera hacer nada cuando obligaron a Sumire a casarse. Cuando regrese a Japón ella se había casado y marchado a Hokkaido. Todo había sido maquinado por nuestros padres, eran otros tiempos._

_En un principio me resigne, además, que tu abuelo ya tenía concertado un compromiso de matrimonio con tu madre, más bien una compra, ya que ella era la hija menor de los Tezuka un clan que necesitaba apegarse a alguien más poderoso. No obstante, un mes antes que me casara llegó una noticia esperanzadora, Sumire había quedado viuda después de tres años de casada. No lo pensé dos veces y partí a buscarla, como logré ahorrar dinero idee un plan para fugarme junto a ella._

_Mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, cuando conseguí llegar a Hokkaido, Sumire había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Al principio creí que su familia se la había llevado, pero no fue así. Desde ese tiempo Sumire fue considerada muerta para su familia, repudiada por no aceptar los derechos de la herencia. También comprendí que me odiaba por no haber cumplido mi promesa, fui un cobarde al no enfrentar a mi padre cuando debía, en vez de eso acepte su oferta dejándola sola._

_Desconozco los detalles, pero supe que su matrimonio fue todo menos feliz, su marido fue un déspota que murió asesinado por uno de sus empleados. Por más que busque nunca más conseguí saber algo de Sumire. Hasta hace 3 años, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido aquellos cristalinos ojos los reconocí en seguida y ella me recordó igual._

_Me sentí nuevamente ese joven enamorado, pero el tiempo para nosotros se había ido hace mucho. Para su desgracia el volver a verme la llevó a la muerte ¿te acuerdas del incidente que ocurrió en el muelle, hace unos tres años, cuando nos enfrentamos a la Hyotei? Ni siquiera recuerdo los motivos, ya que mi único pesar fue ver como Sumire recibió un fatal disparo._

_Solo pude estar con ella unas semanas, a pesar que no murió al instante la herida era demasiado para su cansado cuerpo. Tengo que agradecerle a tu esposa que me haya ayudado a verla sin que nadie se enterara, estaba plagado de policías. Al menos esta vez alcance a despedirme en persona, fue inimaginablemente duro; entonces me enteré que tenía una nieta y me pidió que cuidara de ella por que no tenía a nadie en Tokio, creo que llevaban viviendo unos cuantos meses aquí, fue su último deseo._

_Como te habrás dado cuenta, Sakuno no me conoce para nada como tampoco el pasado de su abuela. Me hice cargo de mi promesa, pero a la distancia no quería que por estar cerca de mí tuviera el mismo destino que su abuela. Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no podría protegerla siempre, así que decidí cambiar el testamento, sabia que era irracional hacer lo que hice ya que eso significaba exponerla._

_Sin embargo, con eso me aseguraba que tú… hijo mío… te encargarías de cuidarla, se lo importante y valioso que son esas propiedades, por tanto no querrás que todas se pierdan por que Sakuno hiciera mal uso de ellas como venderlas a manos erróneas. Así que tú te encargaras que eso no suceda y como Sakuno es una chica sola no le quedara de otra que confiar en ti. Será mejor que no le reveles quien eres, por que sé que para ella la existencia de los Yakuza es una ficción de las películas._

_Por eso le conté a Rinko, para que ella se encargue de tratar con Sakuno, hazle caso y no seas tan bruto o pervertido que la asustaras. Creo que podrás convencerla para administrar las propiedades sin problemas y ella solo reciba las utilidades, es una joven sencilla que quizás quiera deshacerse de todo, no la dejes solo facilítale las cosas. Y cuando le expliques quien soy, omite los detalles desastrosos._

_Hasta aquí pienso que es lo menos complicado de esta historia, cualquier detalle con respecto a esto se lo preguntas a mi querida nuera, ella sabe todo. Aunque espero eso no sea necesario, luego comprenderás a que me refiero con protegerla…"_

La última línea de aquellas hojas concluía la parte de la historia de Taro y Sumire, una pareja enamorada que no logro consumar su amor. Nanjiro volvió a beber un trago refregando un poco sus sienes tensadas por las noticias, hechos tan desconocidos como sorprendentes, imaginar a su padre interesado en una mujer que no era su madre lo había desconcentrado. Asimismo, ver su gran preocupación por Sakuno le hacía entender lo importante que había sido Sumire para él.

Encendió un cigarrillo dejando que el cuarto se impregnara a tabaco, movió las hojas para terminar de leer la última parte. Cualquier otra cosa que hubiese no lo sorprendería más de lo que estaba, al menos eso creyó cuando aún no prestaba atención al contenido. Se acomodó en la silla para continuar la lectura, miró a su esposa que esta vez lo observaba con seriedad, más algo que no logró descifrar.

Su vista cruzo desinteresadamente las palabras hasta que tuvo que retroceder al notar que no había comprendido ninguna frase. Reordenando las ideas su cerebro comenzó con el análisis de lo que leía, a cada letra sus ojos se abrían anonadados y estupefactos por las nuevas revelaciones que le hacía su padre. Su impresión era tal que no conseguía detener su lectura, hasta que la ceniza del cigarro cayó sobre la mesa.

-¡Rayos! – maldijo al ensuciar la fina cubierta de mármol blanco – Rinko, ¿tú sabes de esto? – ella asintió con un leve gesto.

Sin cuestionar otra vez, retomó las líneas con avidez, absorbiendo todo testimonio posible para no perder detalles. La inquietud del inicio regresó a tomar forma, removió su cuerpo con cierto nerviosismo y sus ojos parecían agrandarse en cada oración. Llegando al final, respiró agotado por el exceso de información, apoyándose en los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Ahora comprendo por que me trajiste hasta acá – se refregó los ojos con sus dedos – ahora tengo más dudas con respecto a la muerte de mi padre.

-Será mejor que guardemos la carta nuevamente, para cuado sea necesario revelar todo el asunto – propuso, mientras Nanjiro repasaba la escritura.

-Nunca imagine nada de esto – alcanzando el papel y remeciéndolo como abanico – Creo que deberíamos contárselo a los chicos. Si tenemos suerte uno de ellos se podría casarse con Ryusaki y así no preocuparnos más por los terrenos, aunque el otro problema me es igual de molesto. No, es aún peor.

-Supongo que no pensaras obligarlos a que uno de los dos se case con Ryusaki-san – preguntó espantada – además, si eso es lo que pretendes, tendrías que contarles toda la historia y estoy casi segura que ambos se rehusarían. No me gustaría que solo aceptaran por interés, Ryusaki-san es una buena chica que nada tiene que ver con esto y mis hijos son tan impulsivos como tú, así que no actuarían de forma correcta.

-No pienso obligarlos a nada. Pero si les decimos las razones, al menos, confió que Ryoga se lo piense. Aunque tienes razón en lo otro, si se enteran ahora – meció la cabeza de manera negativa – de todos modos creo que Ryoga tienes más posibilidades con esa niña, pienso que será más sencillo convencerlo.

-Querido, sabía que Ryoma había sacado lo despistado a ti, pero no pensé que fuera para tanto – su esposo lo miró confuso y ofendido - ¿no te has dado cuenta, cierto?

-¿De qué? – su esposa suspiró resignada.

-Ryoma esta enamorado de Ryusaki-san.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero como lo sabes, él te lo dijo?

-No tienes remedio. Y no preguntes idioteces – Nanjiro frunció el ceño - ¿en qué mundo Ryoma me contaría algo así?

-Ok. No importa. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces solo tenemos que planear la boda.

-Nanjiro, no creo que sea tan fácil.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso, Ryusaki, no quiere a mi hijo? – lo dijo como si fuera un hecho inverosímil.

-Conociendo a tu hijo ya deberías saber que no es muy expresivo y si te has dado cuenta Ryusaki-san es un tanto tímida. Además, con todo esto, Ryoma debe pensar lo peor de ella, por tanto no sería raro que la este odiando – solo recién caía en cuenta de la realidad.

-Comprendo. Con mayor razón debemos contarles a los chicos de la carta, al menos la primera parte – se paró apresurado.

-¡Espera! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero por el momento solo se lo dirás a Ryoga.

-¡Ah! ¿pero por qué?

-Por que Ryoma no confía en Ryusaki-san.

-Por lo mismo, hay que hablar cuanto antes así tendremos boda pronto.

-No – sentenció con firmeza – tú sabes lo orgulloso que es y el enterarse de esto no creo que sea de mucha ayuda. Mucho menos si tú se lo dices, no querrá acercarse a ella nunca solo por no hacer lo que tú quieres ¿Me entiendes?

-Algo. Aunque no le contemos, de todos modos no se aproximará a ella, con lo orgulloso que es seguro prefiere odiarla.

-Eso no importa – expreso segura – estoy convencida que recién se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Ryusaki-san y debe estar sufriendo por eso, al igual que ella deben estar muy confundidos. Si quieres que ellos estén juntos tendrás que tener paciencia, por que Ryusaki-san aún no confía en Ryoma y si se entera de esa carta junto con tus ideas dudo mucho que quiera estar con mi hijo, no creerá en las buenas intenciones de él.

-¿Y entonces que propones?

-Pienso que la única forma que ella confíe en Ryoma es que él la ame sin importar su pasado, deje a un lado su odioso orgullo y se atreva a expresar lo que siente. Al final será una ayuda para los dos.

-Siempre he confiado en tu juicio y aunque no entiendo, volveré a creer en ti – su esposa lo abrazo cálidamente y beso sus labios con ternura.

-Gracias. Aunque a Ryoga solo debemos contarle la primera parte no creo que la otra sea adecuada.

-También lo creo – le entregó la carta a su mujer para que la volviera a su lugar - ¿Tengo una duda? Más bien cierto recelo en cuanto a Ryoma. De seguro ahora se alejara de Ryusaki-san y con tal de no verla le dará toda la responsabilidad a Kintarou para que la cuide.

-Exactamente – Nanjiro hizo un gesto dubitativo con sus labios – creo que Kintarou-kun se encargará de que Ryoma actúe.

-No entiendo – su esposa rió.

-Kintarou-kun al parecer también esta muy interesado en Ryusaki-san.

-Pero eso no es bueno y si esa chiquilla termina por enamorarse de él. Mis negocios se irán al infierno – alzó la vos efusivo.

-No exageres. Además, Kintarou-kun es parte de la familia y si eso llegara a pasar, confió en que puedas hacer un buen trato con él.

-Ja – bufó – la idea es no tener que hacer tratos innecesarios, si hay una opción fácil y por cierto económica.

-Entonces solo tenemos que confiar en que Ryoma realmente este enamorado de Ryusaki-san y no pueda soporta verla en brazos de otro hombre. Si se parece en algo a ti, estoy convenida que los celos le harán reaccionar – esbozó con un coqueta sonrisa.

Su marido la observó con suspicacia intentando absorber aquella actitud tan optimista de su mujer; aunque debía reconocer que tenía razón en lo último que dijo, él siempre mantenía a Rinko bajo sus ojos espantando a cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo, era un sentimiento que aprendió a controlar muy bien para conservar en todo momento la postura digna y orgullosa de los Echizen. Esperaba que su hijo se olvidara un poco de esa apariencia distante sino estaría perdido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al salir de aquel cuarto en donde había sentido lo que era lanzarse por un precipicio, con una parsimonia sinuosa sus pies se arrastraron hacia uno de los jardines, sin detenerse a reconocer el paisaje ni nada de lo que la rodeaba. Dejo que la brisa veraniega azotara su rostro ajeno de vitalidad, si hasta ahora no había existencia de zombie con ella andando seguro se confirmaba un avistamiento.

Realmente se transformaba en una tarea titánica el colocarse en pie cuando una nueva avalancha insistía en caer sobre su desvalido cuerpo, ¿qué energías tenía para resistir la embestida, si todavía no lograba recuperar el aliento del golpe anterior? Se suponía una mujer con fortaleza, quizás no invencible, pero esto era demasiado.

Percibió algunas voces sin reconocer a los emisarios, continúo su paso probablemente esperanzada en encontrar un refugio en donde liberarse de la angustia, ojalá una mano amiga… en eso pensó en Ann. Una presencia a lo lejos que poco a poco se distinguía en una silueta, que por desgracia no era su amiga, demasiado alto y corpulento para ella.

-Sakuno-chan – aquella cariñosa voz del pelirrojo, hubiese deseado no encontrarlo a él – te buscaba.

-Kintarou-kun – a penas una mueca simulando una sonrisa que no se vio reflejada en sus opacados ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – se aproximo alertado al notar su semblante alicaído - ¿Necesitas algo?

Un breve silencio siguieron a las palabras, la calidez expelida por el cuerpo de Kintarou atrajeron a su débil fisonomía como un fuerte imán. No estuvo segura si fue él quien se acerco o fue ella rogando afecto, lo único claro era que ahora descansaba su cabeza en el firme abdomen masculino. Se reprimió por unos segundos con intención de huir, pero los fuertes brazos de Kintarou la retuvieron con demasiada ternura.

Acarició sus cabellos suavemente en un intento de otorgarle consuelo, sus ojos no lograron retener más tristeza dejándola fluir por todo su rostro. Solo sus sollozos cortaban el silencio, mientras agradecía que no fuera interrumpida, se aferró a su camisa con fuerza comenzando a distinguir el dolor en su pecho. Algo había en aquel sufrimiento que lo hacía distinto al llanto anterior, era un sentimiento más desgarrador.

No tuvo que elucubrar mucho para distinguir la diferencia, sus primeras lágrimas fueron al descubrir que se había enamorado de Ryoma, una emoción difícil de llevar al saber las circunstancias, pero aun así una ligera gota de esperanza al desear que Ryoma sintiera algo por ella, aquel beso era un gran aliciente para su optimismo.

Sin embargo, en este preciso instante cualquier vestigio de anhelo en su corazón había sido extirpado de raíz. Sin alcanzar a asimilar aquel sentimiento que descubrió tenía por Ryoma, terminó siendo absolutamente rechazada. ¿Cómo olvidarse de él, si apenas reconocía que lo amaba? Sin mayor esfuerzo ¿tendría que darse por vencida? ¿Estaba preparada para dejar atrás algo que no sabía si luchando lograría vencer?

Probablemente el hecho de haberlo enfrentado a los ojos le daba una señal a sus dudas, pues alcanzó a distinguir un leve matiz de dolor al despreciarla, fugaz e ínfimo… quizás aun no era tiempo de abandonar, si ya estaba sufriendo por no tenerlo que mas daba un poco más, convencida que era su tozudo corazón que se negaba a dejar de combatir. Claro tirarse en picada por un amor que parecía odiarla no era sano, pero no tenía nada que perder y demasiado amor por entregar.

Además, no podía irse a ninguna parte menos ahora que existía la herencia, algo que no quería pero ahí estaba. No permitiría ser odiada por algo que ella no pidió, se encargaría de mostrarle la verdad y que si la rechazaba que fuera por que no la quería, no por que no le creyera. Aunque sonara masoquista, su corazón hacía caso omiso a las advertencias de la razón, así que no había nada que hacer, debía luchar.

Casi decidida y algo deshidratada por el llanto, se percató dónde y en brazos de quién estaba, el pavor invadió su cuerpo no quería que Kintarou malinterpretara las cosas, ya suficiente tenía con sus otros problemas amorosos. Forzó un tanto para alejarse precavida, sin alzar su rostro ideando alguna excusa.

-Sakuno-chan ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – la dulzura en su voz la perturbaba, no sería fácil refutar sus sentimientos.

-Gracias – dijo con dificultad – discúlpeme por esto, no quería… - pero los dedos de Kintarou la acallaron.

-No tienes que disculparte. Te sentías mal y necesitabas un hombro amigo para desahogarte, aunque no me hayas contado nada – la mirada titubeante en Sakuno, le hizo agregar – no te aflijas, no tienes que decirme nada sino quieres. Aunque ya imagino que sucedió – le revolvió los cabellos largos como si fuera una niña.

-Gracias – agacho su rostro avergonzada y Kintarou le hizo enfrentarlo.

-Aunque creo saber tu tristeza – se acercó peligrosamente a su oído – no significa que me haya dado por vencido. Pero no te perturbes más por hoy, otro día podemos conversar.

Una leve despedida para dejar la esperanza latente entre ellos dos. Si en ese momento hubiese estado en control de sus emociones, quizás habría dicho algo para no dejar alguna ilusión en Kintarou. Sabía que por mucho que deseara olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Ryoma, no era una tarea como solo respirar; al contrario desde su perspectiva era una misión irrealizable pues sintió como aquel amor se arraigó con extrema fuerza a ella, temía que fuera tan indispensable para su vida que si lo arrebataba de su interior, su pecho quedaría ocupado por un tenebroso agujero negro.

Probablemente un tanto dramático, pero como juzgarla cuando sus emociones han estado subiendo y bajando sin descanso, en apenas dos días su corazón había volado regocijante hasta el paraíso y al siguiente descendido estrepitosamente a las tinieblas. Debía buscar el equilibrio o terminaría internada en algún sanatorio acusada de demencia, al convencerse que su corazón ya no palpitaba y ella era un mero fantasma.

Por tanto antes que aquello pudiera tomar forma, debía hacer un esfuerzo por dominar sus emociones y sentidos para conseguir las respuestas que requería para decidir si ir al cielo o al infierno, aunque sea algo muy subjetivo. Aun con las sensaciones danzantes se aprestó para idear algún plan, mientras se acicalaba un poco aquel manto lúgubre que cubría su rostro y sobretodo mucho antes que el exceso de optimismo se perdiera en su cobardía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquella maldita herida que imposibilitaba su libertad, le hacía sentir cada vez más irritado. Confinado en su cuarto como si fuera alguna celda, trataba de descargar sus pesimistas emociones en lo que fuera. Así había ocurrido una vez despreció a Sakuno, solo que un sentimiento infernal cruzo su cuerpo teniendo que huir de allí para no retractarse de su odio.

Se alejo despotricando con cuanta indefensa criatura se le atravesaba en el camino, evadiendo lo mas posible la vulnerabilidad que suponía su cercanía con Sakuno. Hasta que al fin cuando logró que el aire invadiera normalmente sus pulmones, otro suceso lo capturó de improvisto generando un estallido de cólera que no imagino venir, a lo lejos observaba como Kintaruo abrazaba con cierta intimidad a Sakuno, no sabiendo de que trataba aquella perturbadora escena.

La confusión arrollo contra él sin misericordia, lo que sentía era una ira cegadora por esa mujer al verla en brazos de otro hombre un sentimiento turbador que desbordó de su control. Nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en su vida, por que si creía repudiarla al imaginar el tipo de mujer que era, entonces por que no desechaba ese sentimiento que no lograba explicar la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla solo para él.

En aquel estado demencial que se hallaba buscó en que descargar la rabia que se atoraba en su garganta, más hacia él que a cualquier otro. Para fortuna suya y desgracia de Horio, desquitó la frustración e impotencia contra aquel subordinado que no había cumplido las reglas. Probablemente ese desdichado chico no vuelva a sentirse tentado de cometer un error igual.

Las horas ya habían pasado y Ryoma continuaba dando vueltas en su cuarto que cada vez se hacía más estrecho. Debido a que sus pensamientos lo único que provocaban era perturbarlo más, ya no tenía control en sus emociones ni que debía hacer con respecto a ellas. Las cosas se le complicaron aún más con la aparición de la persona que menos deseaba ver.

Había sido tal su ensimismamiento que no logro darse cuenta si el visitante fue anunciado o no. Pestañeo un par de veces descolocado ante la fémina de sus turbaciones que lo miraba con unos inocentes carmesí, comenzaba a imaginar que era un juego sucio de su cabeza debido al estado de locura que lo antecedía. En un segundo escudriñó aquella escena para asegurarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban, un leve matiz rojizo en las mejillas de Sakuno le dio la respuesta.

-¿Qué haces acá? – espetó furioso resonando en todo el cuarto.

Sakuno se sobresalto a pesar de suponer aquella reacción. No podía negarlo, todo aquel optimismo reunido fue sacado de sopetón ante esos ojos penetrantes. Aun paso de la puerta estaba paralizada casi aterrada al darse cuenta que no era buena idea forzar las cosas, se sentía como si por propia voluntad hubiese accedido a entrar en la jaula de un tigre hambriento. Tenía una ferocidad en la mirada que no perdía de vista ni el menor gesto de ella.

-Estás sorda – volviendo a saltar del susto - ¿qué haces acá? – sus palabras querían ser duras y tajantes, pero sonaban más a inquietud como si tuviera miedo de perder con un indefenso gatito.

-¡Eh! Yo vine para ver su herida – ideó rápidamente una excusa con formalidad en sus dichos – faltaba una curación.

-Largo de acá – emitió alterado sin moverse del lugar, al pensar que estuviese burlándose de él.

-Pero…

-Déjate de estos jueguitos absurdos – apretando sus músculos para controlarse – deja de fingir inocencia, ya no tiene caso.

Esa frase le infundió valor o más bien le recordó por que se había aventurado al precipicio. Ciertamente era mucho más fácil tratar con Ryoma cuando este la desafiaba.

-Echizen-san – aquella forma de nombrarlo mermó su control – yo no tengo nada que ver con su abuelo. No se por que hizo lo que hizo, yo no lo conocía.

-Mientes – se dijo más para sí, aun no se recuperaba del golpe anterior.

-No tengo por que mentir – la sinceridad en sus ojos era elocuente siendo sorprendido por esa actitud, pensó… o era una excelente actriz o qué.

-Solo ándate – expreso turbado, ya no sabiendo como actuar frente a ella.

Aquel tigre enjaulado que deseaba comerse a su presa empezaba a sentirse demasiado extasiado por la fémina que insistía en discutir. Mientras una parte de él le gritaba que era verdad todo esto, su orgullo se aferraba a continuar controlándolo, no cedería ante ella. Pero a su vez percibía como su cuerpo ignoraba la disputa y se encaminaba hacia Sakuno con grácil andar al igual que un felino en caza.

Al notar un movimiento se volvió a tensar ni siquiera sabía si le estaba escuchando, ya que solo la escrutaba fríamente sin dar señales. Sintiendo el peligro del acechador dio un paso atrás cayendo en cuenta que no tenía escapatoria si decidía atacarla. Antes que pudiera argüir un plan, el brazo de Ryoma se apoyo en el muro limitando sus posibilidades.

-Te dije que te fueras – pronunció en un murmullo, parecía como si intentara reprimirse y por eso de cierta forma le rogaba que se marchara antes de no resistir más.

-Yo… - balbuceo a penas sin la menor idea de que decir.

El aproximarse a ella solo terminó por socavar su voluntad, de alguna forma aquel suave perfume femenino cegaba su cordura y hacía estallar el deseo. En ese lapso de locura se apoderó de los carnosos labios de Sakuno con ferviente pasión. Un acto que la atrapó desprevenida reaccionado justo cuando el aire le era arrebatado de los pulmones.

Aquella caricia pasional le desequilibro el piso, sentía como su cuerpo avivaba al instante del contacto y desbordaba por entero su anhelo por poseerla. Sakuno fue conciente de esto al percibir como la masculinidad de Ryoma la presionaba contra la pared, sus sensaciones no eran menores, pero el miedo estaba presente y por mucho que se debatiera no estaba lista para dejarse llevar.

La actitud de Sakuno no paso desapercibida para él, la sentía temblar bajo sus manos por un momento quiso pensar que era excitación, hasta que una acusadora lágrima cayo en la mano con la que acariciaba las mejillas de Sakuno. Enfrentó los carmesí con duda y reconoció el reflejo desasosegado en ellos, la veía tan indefensa que se sintió culpable por las ansias de continuar, no logrando entender ¿Acaso, no era una mujer experimentada? Los hechos le decían que sí, pero sus acciones le contradecían. La liberó.

-Ándate – un ruego desde su cordura menoscabada – que te vayas – le gritó para despertarla.

Raudamente abrió la puerta para alejarse. Al quedarse solo una lluvia de maldiciones cayó sobre él, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Si la detestaba, la deseaba o cualquier otra cosa que sintiera no lo sabía y eso lo enfurecía. Aquella mujer era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas con el mínimo de esfuerzo, comenzaba a creer que no era conciente de lo que provocaba en su persona, sin saberlo terminaba desquiciándolo.

Eso no era posible, tendría que hacer algo que rompiera ese domino, se masacro el cerebro pensando en una solución. Todavía sin saber que hacer, lo mejor era salir de la casa para encontrar alguna respuesta que, al menos, lo distanciara de Sakuno antes que cometiera la barbaridad de obligarla a estar con él. Especulando que eso tampoco sería bueno para si mismo, si un beso lo alteraba, no quería ni imaginar que sucedería si continuaba.

Mientras tanto el desbocado corazón de Sakuno aún no lograba recuperar el ritmo habitual. El miedo que había sentido no dejaba de ser confuso para ella, probablemente al ser besada de improvisto y con tal deseo terminó provocando que su valor desapareciera, trayéndola de súbito a la realidad. Si Ryoma no se hubiera detenido, ella no habría sido capaz de pararlo pues tampoco podía moverse al estar petrificada y un tanto ilusionada.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se percató de lo ingenua que era al haber creído que podía actuar con osadía ¿Quién le dijo que ella podría ser toda una vampiresa? Si él hubiese continuado hasta el final, que derecho tendría de culparlo cuando fue ella quien lo tentó al ir libremente a la jaula del tigre hambriento, aún cuando no era su intención no podría ser tan inocente, al recodar lo que Ryoma pensaba de ella. Había estado a punto de confirmarle lo que él tanto se esmeraba en creer… que era una simple ramera.

_Dicen que tocar fondo, nos ayuda a resurgir con mayor fuerza. Sakuno ya experimentó ese estado, al reconocer que se había enamorado de Ryoma y al instante ser repudiada con aberración. En cambio, él aún no logra comprender su inestabilidad emocional cuando se enfrenta a ella, viaja a la deriva entre el amor y odio sin distinguir cual de los dos es real._

_Ryoma, a un paso del abismo… ¿Azotarse contra el suelo para dejar morir esos sentimientos o _

_Solo abandonar su orgullo y levantarse para aceptar lo que siente? _

_Sakuno con su impericia quiere hacerle saber a Ryoma lo que siente. Aun cuando no tiene la menor idea como llevar a cabo su plan, con terquedad, inocencia y amor hará lo posible por llegar a él. Aunque con poco optimismo de ser aceptada, pero está preparada para el rechazo. _

_De todos modos ya dio un gran paso, que encendieron las ilusiones en ella. Si la besaba con tanta sed, no significaba eso que no le es indiferente, ¿podía aferrarse a esa ligera esperanza?_

Continuará...

* * *

No se bien que decir, pero les dejo unos avances si es que no cambio de opinión. Ryoma hará cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse a Sakuno de la cabeza y tendrá una nueva discusión con Kintarou; eso es todo lo que pienso estara sin falta. Cuidense, chao


	11. Escapando De Tu Presencia

Hola nuevamente. Como siempre agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz.

**Ahora una aclaración**, me di cuenta que varios se confundieron sobre la carta, seguro no logre explicarme bien así que dejo en claro una cosa Ryoma y Sakuno no tienen ningún lazo sanguineo que los haga parientes. Lo que dijo el abuelo de Ryoma era lo que le hubiese gustado, solo lo hiso para burlarse de su hijo.

* * *

11.-ESCAPANDO DE TU PRESENCIA

Las emociones que embargaron al joven de ojos ámbar al besar nuevamente a la joven de mirada carmesí, derrumbaron la siempre impertérrita personalidad de Ryoma, desequilibrando su vida al punto de hacerlo huir de su propia casa. Si fuera supersticioso podría asegurar que Sakuno tiene alguna especie de poder maligno que lo hace reaccionar tan fuera de sí, a pesar de ya no tenerla presente aún lograba percibir esa embriagadora fragancia única en ella.

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, permitiendo que débiles destellos bañaran paulatinamente el manto oscuro del firmamento. Un suave viento cálido atravesaba por los jardines de la residencia, mientras Ryoma caminaba a toda prisa hacia los estacionamientos sin acompañantes o personal que se lo impidiera. Llegando se aprestó a buscar un auto disponible escogiendo un BMW platinado, aparcado no lejos de la salida. Allí un joven se encontraba limpiando con precisión los vidrios polarizados.

-¡Katsuo! – llamó al chico moreno de expresión trémula - ¿está listo el auto?

-Echi… Echizen-sama – dijo haciendo una reverencia - ¿piensa… salir?

-Vamos estoy apurado – gritó enervado al escuchar la pregunta que le pareció absurda.

-S-sí, claro… ¿Pero a dónde vamos? – cuestionó nervioso, mientras le abría la puerta trasera a su jefe.

-Solo maneja – cerrando para no tener que hablar.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban en la avenida principal, con mucho esfuerzo y cautela el joven Katsuo logró descubrir hacia que sitio deseaba ir Ryoma, siendo un novato en esto no sabía muy bien como proceder, sobretodo considerando que su jefe aún debería estar en reposo. Pero negarse a una petición de él no estaba en sus planes, ya había escuchado los rumores del castigo de Horio y obviamente no pensaba tentar al demonio de Ryoma para descubrir que tanta veracidad había en esos dichos.

Viajaron hasta Shibuya para asistir al "LoveParadise" negocio que era de su propiedad y que podría brindarle la distracción que necesitaba. Al igual que otras noches el lugar estaba muy concurrido por hombres de trabajo que deseban relajarse de su agotada jornada. Ingresó intentando no llamar en demasía la atención, ya que no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie que quisiera elogiarlo o buscar un favor.

A pesar del sigilo con el que entró, muchas fueran las miradas que se posaron en él. Habrían varios que hubiesen corrido a saludar pero la cara de pocos amigos que traía les hizo retractarse de su intenciones. Se encaminó al bar que estaba casi al final del recinto a un costado del escenario principal, que en estos momentos presentaba un espectáculo de bailarinas exóticas que llegaba a su término.

Un largo mesón negro de cubierta plateada y borde redondeado que caía para perderse en la oscuridad del piso, era enmarcado por asientos adheridos al suelo que se alzaban en un pilar sujetando una cubierta circular. Estanterías de vidrio reluciente permitían el descanso de innumerables botellas del mejor licor importado y nacional, que se veían en mayor cantidad al ser reflejadas por un espejo que actuaba de pared. Bajo esto una vitrina repleta de copas y vasos de cristal de diversas formas y tamaños, cada una dependiendo del tipo de bebida que llevaría.

La música estridente era casi un susurro para Ryoma, no tener que escuchar a nadie era un placer indiscutible ni siquiera la melódica voz de Sakuno que insistía en retumbarle en su cabeza. Ignoró cuanta gente estuviese a su alrededor, se acomodó en uno de esos pequeños asientos circulares para servirse rápidamente algún brebaje que adormeciera sus turbaciones. En ese preciso instante apareció el cantinero, un hombre robusto de gran porte, resaltando una calvicie intencionada que afianzaban aún más sus toscas facciones.

-¿Lo de siempre, Echizen-sama? – dijo el sujeto con voz enronquecida debido al tabaco.

Ryoma solo asintió sin mirarle, mientras el hombre se encargaba de servirle en un vaso cuadrado con harto hielo Whisky añejo, le acercó el trago con prudencia depositándolo sobre una pequeña servilleta blanca. El joven de mirar ámbar se apresuró a tomarse sin respirar todo el contenido, para luego exigir otro más. El cantinero lo miró asombrado pues no era de él actuar tan impulsivo, pero no iba a discutir con el dueño como era correcto beber.

Volvió a servirle para que se repitiera la misma acción. Luego de unas dos veces más de lo mismo, le hizo señas a uno de sus ayudantes para que llamara a alguien, mientras él continuaba con su labor. Ausente a esto, la vista de Ryoma se perdía en el escenario sin expresión de interés real observaba como un grupo de bailarinas se desenvolvía al son de una sensual música caribeña. Cada una con provocativos atuendos que se iban desprendiendo con gráciles movimientos, dejando que la imaginación de sus espectadores desbordara a sus pies.

A pesar de la gran emoción del show Ryoma no lograba encontrar la diversión en lo que sus ojos veían, realmente estas cosas no eran algo de su agrado, si había aceptado administrar este negocio no era por ver a las chicas sino por que sabía que las entradas de dinero eran impresionantes. No era una tarea muy difícil saciar los deseos lujuriosos de los hombres, sobretodo si estos estaban dispuestos a desembolsar lo que fuera por una buena atención. Aunque no podía negar que también gozaba de ciertos beneficios.

Sin hartarse del trago que ingería elucubraba como sacarse a Sakuno de la cabeza, que parecía una peste en su mente con esa postura tan cándida y gentil que le colmaba los nervios. Todo sería más sencillo si actuara como la mujer embaucadora con experiencia como el prefería creer. La música volvió a cambiar a una más siniestra y envolvente, bajando las luces se oscurecía el escenario para dejar entrever unas sombras que se desplazaban para comenzar otra presentación.

Dos chicas con atuendo que simulaban ser vampiros, se contorneaban incitando a los fogosos ojos masculinos que no perdían ninguno de sus movimientos. La imaginación de Ryoma no se quedaba atrás, claro que en vez de ver a las bailarinas veía con nitidez alarmante a Sakuno en uno de esos sensuales trajes, sacudió la cabeza y ahora le pidió al cantinero que le entregara la botella, si era necesario borrarla hasta la inconciencia lo haría.

-¡Ey, Ryoma! ¿Qué haces? – la molesta voz de Momo a sus espaldas.

-No vez – le señaló la botella con burla.

-Sí, pero desde cuando te tomas todo lo que se atraviesa – intentando quitarle la botella que rápidamente logró cubrir en su chaqueta.

-¿Qué… ahora eres mi niñera? – con voz un tanto temblorosa por efecto del trago.

-No. Pero… - no continúo escuchando.

Al ver a Momoshiro frente a él comprendió porque había sido un error escoger ir al club, seguro su sirviente y amigo se encargaría de fastidiarle la noche. Buscando escapatoria giro para evadirlo oyendo como este le hablaba y hablaba casi sin respirar, le habría gustado zamparle la botella en la boca si eso lo hacía callar, se retuvo asiendo con fuerza el cristal en sus manos.

Hasta que al fin la puerta de escape apareció ante sus ojos, cruzando el gentío se hallaba Tomoka sirviendo unas mesas. Sonrió arrogante, justo la persona que podía sacarlo de sus turbaciones. Se paró de prisa sin soltar la botella de Whisky y se encaminó a su objetivo escoltado por su molesto amigo, que continuaba parloteando a sus espaldas.

A unos pasos de ella, Tomoka se encontró con esa penetrante mirada tambaleo un poco por miedo al imaginar las razones de esa visita. Hubiese querido huir pero eso sería un error aún más grande, así que fingió una coqueta sonrisa cuando Ryoma la jalo del brazo para arrastrarla hacia la salida. Sumisa camino a su lado sin la menor intención de cuestionarlo.

-Ryoma ¿a dónde vas? – le espeto Momo con recelo.

-No es obvio – dijo indiferente.

-¿Pero que piensas hacerle? – inquirió, temiendo que su jefe cometiera una brutalidad al estar un poco excedido de alcohol.

-No tengo que explicarte lo que hago con las mujeres. ¿O es que necesitas consejos, porque Ann ya no está satisfecha? – expresó con ironía.

-Ella esta muy a gusto – se defendió avergonzado.

Comprendiendo los motivos de Ryoma lo dejo partir sin cuestionarse más cosas. De todos modos este asunto tan repentino le hacía estar alerta, ya que los cambios de humor eran más que notables y todo este impulso por el alcohol no era una buena señal de estar en sus cabales. Así que por precaución le ordenó a Katsuo que estuviese atento, cualquier cosa que lo llamara.

El silencio comenzaba a ser agobiante, eso de no saber cuales eran las intenciones para ir a buscarla la atormentaban. Hasta que en un rato más llegaron a su departamento, eso la sorprendió y en parte calmo su ansiedad sabiendo que nada muy terrible podía ocurrir. Un conjunto de varios departamentos en bloques, en donde se apreciaba la gran cantidad de población que podía vivir allí.

Era una zona residencial para la clase obrera sin mayores comodidades, pero suficiente espacio para tener privacidad. Sin emitir palabras seguía los tambaleantes pasos de Ryoma para coger el ascensor que los llevaría al sexto piso. Temerosa solo se remitía a observar de soslayo y un tanto impresionada al verlo ingerir tanto Whisky ni en los peores momentos lo había visto tomar tanto.

Llegaron al pequeño departamento de dos ambientes, separando por un frágil biombo de madera el cuarto principal. Decorado en tonos fuertes y contrastantes con muros de rojo escarlata con muebles en negro, asimismo unos cuantos adornos modernos que resaltaban la personalidad extravagante de la propietaria. No podía presumir de elegancia pues algunas cosas rayaban en lo vulgar.

Con aspecto desgarbado volvió a empinar la botella tomando un buen trago ya ni siquiera sintiendo el ardor en su garganta. Tomoka solo lo observaba precavida aguardando a que Ryoma diera señales de su presencia, hasta que volteo para escudriñarla con frialdad y repentinamente la jalo hacía él para absorber el fuerte perfume que destilaba la mujer, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado aunque antes eso no le molestaba.

Sabiendo que las intenciones de Ryoma no eran castigarla, se atrevió a moverse a penas con sus manos acariciando sobre la camisa para tantear el terreno. Con cierta brusquedad Ryoma la besó empujándola hasta llevarla a la cama tras ese escuálido biombo. Intentó saciarse con aquella piel que tanto conocía, recorriendo la extensión de su cuello hasta la naciente de sus senos, escuchando como Tomoka gemía su nombre y lo acariciaba para incitarlo.

-Ryoma, te extrañaba – un sonido que le causo estupor, paralizándolo.

Se incorporó a un costado de la mujer que no comprendió la inesperada reacción como si de repente el fuego se hubiese extinguido. Miró de soslayo como Ryoma se cubría sus ojos algo inquieto, quizás el exceso de alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto. Ryoma se restregó los ojos con fuerza tratando fallidamente que la imagen de Sakuno se borrara. En ese preciso instante entendía lo que sentía un hombre impotente al darse cuenta que ningún estimulo avivaba su cuerpo.

Divagando en sus pesares, sintió como las diestras manos de Tomoka incursionaban bajo su pantalón. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si la primera en que no surgía efecto el contacto. Estaba sin vida o mejor dicho alguien le había arrebatado la llave para encender sus instintos masculinos. Aquella fémina no escatimaba en esfuerzos por conseguir excitarlo, fue entonces que Ryoma la alejó de él al percibir que nada lograría pues una retumbante voz con ojos carmesí le gritaba "yo tengo la llave".

Se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad ante una asombrada mujer que no daba crédito que sus siempre perfectos mimos lograban despertar hasta el hombre más reacio e indiferente.

-Ryoma, ¿adónde vas? – quiso saber al verlo arreglarse la ropa y tomar la botella – si estás demasiado cansado es comprensible, pero sabes que tu Tomoka puede ayudar a relajarte.

-Cállate – expresó ardiendo de rabia al ver socavadas sus opciones de escape.

No tenía la menor intención de discutir sus problemas sexuales con nadie, además, que la respuesta a eso comenzaba a tener un claro culpable. Se apresuró a salir y aunque Tomoka quiso detenerlo solo la empujo para quitársela de encima. Con la mente en proceso de nublarse y su cuerpo sintiéndose más pesado no vaciló en recordar la botella, a la cual se aferraba como si fuera su última opción. Al salir, el aire fresco arremetió contra su rostro para tambalearlo casi el punto de caer.

Se sostuvo en una pared contigua para equilibrase, mientras indagaba en donde estaba Katsuo que al verlo fue a su encuentro. Se encaminaron hacia el auto en trancos dudosos y poco agraciados al menos consiguieron llegar. Una vez dentro se acomodó como pudo, abriendo la ventana para que el aire le ayudara a despejar un tanto la borrachera. Se colocaron en marcha sin rumbo fijo.

-Katsuo… hacia el… este – balbuceo.

-Pero, Ryoma-sama esos son terrenos…

-Hacia el este – grito.

Con temor obedeció no sin antes enviar un mensaje de auxilio. Se demoro todo lo que pudo para llegar a una bahía un tanto desolada, en donde solo se veía un muelle que se adentraba en el mar con unos cuantos faroles que con gran esfuerzo iluminaban el camino. Asimismo se observaba un pequeño grupo de gente, principalmente prostitutas y hombre en busca de placer. Al detenerse el auto bajo torpemente hacia el muelle.

Con la vista descentrada diviso una silueta femenina que lucía una larga cabellera rojiza, sus ojos se encendieron con fulgor al encontrar a la mujer que no lo dejaba tranquilo. La fémina volteó al sentirse observada y notando lo guapo que se veía, además, de distinguir que el dinero no era un problema, se dirigió hacia él con sensuales pasos. Ryoma se quedó esperándola profundizando su mirada que solo veían contornearse el esbelto cuerpo de Sakuno. La mujer lo abrazo por el cuello golpeándolo con la fragancia barata que usaba, justo para hacerlo despertar.

-Guapo, ¿cuánto tiempo me necesitas? – aquella melosa voz lo hastió, quitándole sus brazos para distanciarla.

-No eres Sakuno – dijo para sí con tono sarcástico.

-Puedo ser quien quieras, guapo – acercándose para besarle el cuello.

-Aléjate, ramera – empujándola con fuerza, la mujer calló furiosa gritándole maldiciones irrepetibles.

Desde las sombras un par de hombres salió en defensa de la mujer, con aspecto de pandilleros se aproximaron a Ryoma que los miro con notable arrogancia, haciendo que los sujetos se enfadaran más y arremetieran contra él. Luego que uno le diera un certero golpe en la mandíbula, rompiéndole el labio, apareció Momo y compañía a tiempo para que no lo masacraran ya que su estado etílico le impediría esquivar o dar algún golpe.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – vociferó uno de ellos – estos son los dominios de Rokkaku.

-No queremos problemas, solo venimos por él – contestó Kintarou con supremacía.

-Tu amiguito empezó metiéndose en nuestros dominios y con nuestras mujeres.

-¡Aún te… falta… mucho! – se burló desde el suelo.

-¡Eh! Ryoma párale – le reprendió Momoshiro.

Al escuchar decir semejante insulto uno de los hombres saco un arma, pero el otro quien había hablado lo retuvo para mirar con atención el rostro altivo de Ryoma. De repente sus ojos se oscurecieron con temor.

-¿Ese tal Ryoma no será de los Echizen? – quiso cerciorarse antes de confrontarlo.

-Perdedores – volvió a burlarse mientras intentaba ponerse en pie - ¿quién más?

-Oye, oye – hablo el otro sujeto - ¿quién es ese tal Echizen? – recibiendo un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Uno de los sucesores de Seigaku, ¡imbécil! Disculpen a mi compañero es nuevo, no queremos problemas con ustedes, nosotros nos vamos – jalando a su amigo lejos de allí.

-Por suerte vinimos… sino este idiota arrogante habría causado una pelea innecesaria – decía Takeshi en voz baja para que el aludido no oyera.

-Nadie les pidió ayuda – rezongó desde el suelo.

-Malagradecido y encima que te salvamos de una golpiza – dijo ofendido Momo.

-Ja… yo solo habría acabado con esos imbéciles – su turbada voz no favorecía su arrogancia.

-Ya cállate Koshimae y salgamos de aquí – le tomó el brazo para que se apoyara en él.

-Suéltame – se zafó molesto.

-Todavía sigues enojado por lo de ayer – afirmó el pelirrojo.

-Kintarou, no creo que se buena idea discutir con él así – señalando lo deplorable que se veía.

-Si este idiota no quiere entender no es mi problema.

-Has lo que quieras. Esa mujerzuela no me interesa – expresó con desprecio, pero un claro dolor en sus ojos no reflejaba sus palabras.

Obviando el estado etílico de Ryoma, Kintarou empuñó su mano para azotarla con rudeza en el pálido rostro de su primo, que sin oponer resistencia cayo cual saco de papas al suelo.

-Oye Kintarou, no vez que esta ebrio – se apresuro Momo a socorrer a su jefe.

-Eso no es justificación – habló tajante.

Mientras un adolorido y tambaleante Ryoma se sobaba el labio que volvía a sangrar, miró con cierto rencor a su agresor sabiendo que tenía razón, pero jamás lo aceptaría.

-Déjalo. Este estúpido aún cree en esa cualquiera – cada palabra de desprecio contra Sakuno lo hacía sentir más miserable, situación que lo confundía. ¿No se supone que él pensaba eso?

-Aquí el único estúpido eres tú – jalándolo por la camisa hasta elevarlo a su altura.

Lo zamarreó con brusquedad para acomodarse y enfrentarlo con los ojos ardiendo en rabia, mientras un angustiado Momo no sabía que hacer para evitar una pelea injusta, al ver la clara desventaja de Ryoma.

-No vuelvas a referirte a Sakuno-chan así – lo amenazó fríamente.

-Es lo que es – hablaba intentando liberarse, pero su poca estabilidad se lo impedía – si tanto te gusta has lo que quieras.

-Kintarou, no conseguirás nada con él en ese estado – solo palabras al viento.

-Y es lo que voy hacer. Pero antes te callaras la boca para que no vuelvas a insultar a la persona que será mi mujer…

-Ja – se rió burlesco – tu mujer… ¿y de cuántos más?

El solo pensar que Sakuno hubiese estado con otros hombres más y que uno de ellos fuese su abuelo le hacía hervir la sangre de celos, su orgullo de macho lo cegaba no permitiéndole razonar correctamente. El silencio de Kintarou le hizo sentirse triunfante, pero la seguridad en los ojos de su primo no amainó más bien parecía idear una respuesta irrefutable.

-Eso no me importa – dijo al fin con real sinceridad, causando incredulidad en Ryoma que no se tragaba esas palabras llenas de caballerosidad.

-Si claro – bufó en su cara.

-Admito que siento celos por que hayan otros que se me adelantaron, pero es un pasado que no puedo cambiar. Aún así la quiero y prefiero aceptarla tal cual a no tenerla, mientras que cuando este conmigo pueda llamarla solo mía.

-Solo hablas por hablar – quiso refutar para que ese argumento no doblegara sus propias ideas.

-Di lo que quieras. Pero es bueno saber que ya no te interpondrás entre nosotros. Me llevaré a Sakuno a Osaka, allá estará más segura que aquí.

Esa última afirmación fue como un click en su cerebro una especie de alarma que le advertía el peligro. Se quedo estático al no poder expulsar las respuestas contradictorias que su mente formulaba, una de ellas decía "Llévatela es tuya. A mí no me interesa" y la otra "Ella es mía, no permitiré que me la quites". Sin embargo, todo quedo atorado en su garganta como si una fuerza interior le impidiera hacer audible aquello.

Una extraña emoción cercana al sufrimiento luchaba intensamente por evitar que le quitaran algo de suma vitalidad para su existencia. Su cabeza le daba vueltas en círculos siendo incapaz de refutar a Kintarou y a sus propios sentimientos, un fuerte mareo lo estremeció dejando caer la botella que se rompió en miles de pedazos logrando soltarse de su primo dio unos pasos para apoyarse en el barandal y terminó despojándose de la dignidad que le quedaba en la oscuridad del mar.

-Al menos ahora se calló – dijo divertido Momoshiro.

-Sí. Koshimae mañana no podrá levantarse – emitió entre carcajadas como si nunca hubiese discutido.

-Llevémoslo de aquí antes que despierte.

Tomándolo cada uno por los brazos y arrastrándolo hacia uno de los autos, se largaron de aquel muelle para olvidar otra noche de lo más extraña. Un Ryoma aquejado por algún problema que termina emborrachado como nunca lo ha estado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A lo lejos sentía como unos cristales se rompían en miles de trozos y a medida que se hacía más conciente de ellos el estruendo sonido parecía romperle los tímpanos y quebrajarle la cabeza. A su vez una cegadora luz lastimaba violentamente sus resentidos ámbares que anhelaban por encontrar la oscuridad como refugio. Para aumentar el martirio su garganta y boca reclamaban agónicas por algo que aminorara en parte la voraz sequedad que sentían.

Levemente sus sentidos avivaban torpemente aún sin estar capacitado para controlarlos. Por otra parte mientras más despierto estaba se hacía más sensible a los estímulos externos, intensificando sus malestares exponencialmente. Imaginando que abrir los ojos no era una buena idea se esmeraba por no permitirse separar sus párpados, pero unos ruidosos visitantes lo obligaron a dar inicio a un nuevo día.

-Oye, Chibisuske, despierta. Si ya es más de medio día – como una estridente campanada que sonaba en su cabeza.

-No grites – se quejo afirmándose la cabeza.

-La borrachera no te sienta bien. Eso te pasa por querer aparentar ser hombre, deberías dejar el trago para tus mayores – se burlaba sin consideración Ryoga.

-Cállate – sin lograr cubrirse de los sonoros ruidos.

-Koshimae ¿cómo te sientes? – otro estruendo en su cabeza.

Aunque no recordaba fielmente lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, tenía la extraña sensación que Kintarou le había anunciado algo que no le gustó para nada. A pesar de no saberlo presentía algo por eso la agresividad de sus palabras.

-¿Cómo crees idiota? – entreabrió levemente sus ojos, pero los tuvo que cerrar al instante al percibir la luz

-Tómate esto te hará bien – le pasaba un vaso con un líquido rojizo.

-¿Qué es?

-Sólo bébetelo, te servirá para la resaca. Te aseguro que es efectivo aunque el sabor sea asqueroso – esbozando una mueca de asco.

Imaginado de quien era esa fórmula dudo, pero los síntomas de la borrachera eran tan intensos que prefirió beberse aquel repugnante líquido con tal que le aliviara en algo sus malestares. Hasta la última gota que le provocó un estremecimiento de repulsión, aunque nada era peor que los efectos de su insensatez con el exceso de alcohol.

-Ahora solo descansa un rato y aquí Nanako te dejo una jarra con agua – escuchó con la esperanza que se largaría y lo dejaría dormir – y por favor date un buen baño por que apestas, como será que hasta esa bestia que tienes de mascota te abandonó.

-¿Dónde está? – verificando que no dormía a su lado como era habitual.

-Nanako-san dijo que se fue al cuarto de Sakuno-chan, al menos, allá amaneció durmiendo – habló Kintarou.

-Traidor – murmuro entre dientes.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Chibisuske – cuando confirmó que su hermano le prestaba atención, prosiguió – mañana me llevo a Ryusaki-san a Yokosuka para mostrarle las propiedades que le dejo el abuelo.

-¡Eh! ¿Tú? – al unísono gritaron ambos.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema? Alguien tiene que hacerlo – expreso inocente.

-Cierto. ¿Pero por qué tú? – dijo Kintarou desconfiado, mientras Ryoma asentía incapacitado para algo más.

-Ya lo dije, alguien de confianza debe hacerlo y yo estoy libre. Además, así aprovecho de tomar un descanso de fin de semana. Ya tengo varias cosas planeadas junto a Ryusaki y aunque no es mi tipo, sigue siendo una mujer hermosa – se saboreaba los labios con lujuria – solo me falta decirle a ella.

-En ese caso, yo también puedo llevarla o incluso Koshimae – propuso Kintarou que no confiaba en las buenas intenciones de su primo mayor.

El que fuese Kintarou no era que le agradara la idea del todo, pero Ryoma prefería mil veces a su primo que a su hermano para cuidar de Sakuno. Aunque si su orgullo le permitiese actuar se ofrecería gusto ir él, y como ya se le habían adelantado no podía usar la misma excusa pues corría el riesgo que su interés por Ryusaki fuera notable.

-Imposible. Primero por que tú – apuntando a Kintarou – tienes que ir a Osaka. Estuve hablando con Shiraishi-san y me comentó su preocupación por los negocios que no has cuidado muy bien este último tiempo. Deberías ser más responsable, se supone que eres el líder y hace un mes que no te apareces por allá. No puedes abandonar los negocios así no más – le reprendía seriamente.

-Pero Shiraishi ha ido – se excuso sin convencimiento.

-Tú eres el jefe. Si te ausentas demasiado tus hombres podrían comenzar a dudar de tu liderazgo, sobretodo si te preocupas más por nosotros. Recuerda cuando el abuelo te adopto, paso una temporada contigo allá en Osaka, pero nunca dejo de viajar frecuentemente para ver como iban las cosas por acá y eso considerando que estaba mi padre. Tú no tienes otro reemplazante.

-Tienes razón.

-Obvio. Shiraishi-san ya tiene los pasajes, si te vas mañana puedes regresar el domingo en la noche y no te preocupes por los negocios de Ryoma, un fin de semana pueden sobrevivir con Momo.

-Está bien – dijo resignado – pero…

-Y segundo, Ryoma en su estado no puede ir a ninguna parte y no es un buen anfitrión, además, estoy seguro que prefiere estar lejos de Ryusaki antes de ir con ella – sus palabras fueron sutiles pero certeras para retar a su hermano que sabía que le molestaba esta situación.

Como era de esperarse el menor de los Echizen no rebatió a Ryoga, entre su orgullo y mal estado de salud no le quedaba mucha energía para enfrentarlo. Solo fingió ignorar el asusto, aunque se carcomía por dentro al darse cuenta de las triquiñuelas de su hermano por llevarse a Ryusaki y quitarse cualquier impedimento. Viendo que no tenía como cambiar la situación en ese momento los expulsó de su cuarto, afirmando que necesitaba dormir.

A pesar de que accedieron, Ryoga no desaprovecho la oportunidad para decir un comentario que enervara todavía más a su indiferente hermano.

-Creo que disfrutaré mucho en compañía de Ryusaki-san, seguro conseguiré que me enseñe alguna de sus bondades – una frase cargada con dobles intenciones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando el sol ya había pasado su punto más alto, la joven Sakuno deambulaba indecisa por lo jardines intentando canalizar sus ideas. Aún no tenía el valor para hablar con Ann en busca de ayuda, así que estaba buscando algo en que ocupar su mente. Lo único que se le ocurría era trabajar en sus perfumes ¿pero cómo? No se atrevía a pedirle a Kintarou que la acompañara a recoger sus cosas a la tienda y mucho menos a Ryoma que se moría de la vergüenza de solo mirarlo.

Divagando en sus pesares, pensó que quizás podría pedirle a Momoshiro que la llevara. Así que se enfocó en su búsqueda, concentrada en eso no se percató cuando choco con alguien y al reconocerlo se asusto inevitablemente por la poca amabilidad que mostraba Kaoru Kaido.

-Ryusaki-san ¿Está bien? – una cariñosa voz que le sonrió.

-Fuji-san – expresó sorprendida al reconocerlo.

-No te asustes, Kaoru-kun tiene una horrible cara pero no es mal sujeto – se rió al ver la molestia del aludido.

-Lo siento – le hizo una reverencia a Kaoru, este solo profirió un bufido.

-Dígame Ryusaki-san ¿buscaba algo?

-No… sí, ¿usted ha visto a Momoshiro-san? – dijo entrelazando con nerviosismo sus dedos – es que quería pedirle que me acompañara a recoger unas cosas.

-Mmhmm… acabo de verlo salir con Kintarou-san y por lo que sé tardarán en volver. ¿Adónde quería ir?

-A mi tienda a buscar algunas cosa para trabajar en casa, como no puedo salir sola. Pero gracias por todo – pronunció decepcionada.

-Pero si necesita que la lleven, nosotros podemos acompañarla – se ofreció gustoso Syusuke.

-¡No, no, no! No se tiene para que molestar, puedo ir otro día.

-Para nada es una molestia. En estos momentos no tengo nada que hacer y si solo son unas pocas cosas pienso que no tardaremos mucho. Venga nosotros la llevamos.

Con la insistencia de Fuji no le quedó de otra que acceder a la oferta que tan gentilmente le hizo. Además, eso le permitiría distraerse un poco y alejarse de Ryoma, ya que aún no encontraba la forma de actuar con respecto a esto y por mas que elucubraba ideas se iba confundiendo más sin hallar solución; mejor era tomar aire para no acabar tan trastornada. Sabía que trabajando se relajaría y con algo de paciencia se le ocurriría como tratar con Ryoma.

El trayecto fue más tranquilo de lo esperado y agradecía el esfuerzo de Fuji por hacerla sentir cómoda, a pesar de la presencia de Kaoru que la inquietaba. Una vez piso su tienda se sintió renovada como si hubiese recargado las energías, una mezcla de fragancias la recibió lo que le permitió adquirir confianza y serenidad. Se apresuró a buscar lo que necesitaba adentrándose a un cuarto trasero, de donde trajo un maletín gris para transportar los frascos.

-Ryusaki-san, le importaría quedarse un momento a solas con Kashiro. Es que recién me llamó Tezuka-san y debo ir a resolver un problema. Pero no se preocupe volvemos enseguida, es a un par de cuadras – se excuso apenado.

-Para nada. Así guardo lo que necesito con calma – dijo aliviada al no tener presión.

-Muchas gracias y disculpe. No tardaremos más de una hora, así que por favor espérenos.

-No hay problema, Fuji-san – sonrió agradecida.

Fue un verdadero alivio quedarse sola y no sentir la presión de ser observada. Aprovechando su tiempo y la buena disposición de su acompañante comenzaron a embalar las cosas que se llevarían, asimismo las que dejarían guardadas mientras no pudiera volver a su vida normal. El trabajo estaba casi listo y poco faltaba para que fueran por ellos, en eso un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda la hizo temblar asustada.

En sonido chirriante se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un personaje que realmente le causaba estremecimiento, sus temores tomaron forma en la persona de Atobe Keigo que la inspeccionó con una sonrisa escalofriante. Al instante se adentró directo hacia ella, pero Kashiro se interpuso para protegerla aunque se veía el miedo que el sentía, una burlesca risa se apoderó de la tienda al ver tan escuálida defensa.

-No eres más que un novato – sin detener su paso, quedando a pocos centímetros de Kashiro que sentía como le temblaban las piernas – si te apartas puede que te compadezca, a quien necesito es a ella.

-N-no… debo… - pero en una vacilación de sus ojos, recibió un certero golpe en su cara desplomándolo al suelo.

-¡Noooo! – gritó con desesperación Sakuno, que permanecía inmovilizada en su lugar.

-Solo quedo inconsciente. Que poca estima tiene Seigaku de tu vida, dejarte a cargo de un insignificante novato como ese – se mofaba mientras tomaba a Sakuno por el cuello – pero no importa, ya que eso me facilitó las cosas. Ahora te vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? – logró balbucear entre dientes.

-Solo tienes que venir conmigo. Las cosas han cambiando un poco y tengo muchos planes que incluyen tu presencia – sujetando fuertemente su rostro, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabía… que estaba… acá? – alcanzó a expresar cortadamente.

-Tengo hombres que vigilan esta zona, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías por aquí – dijo con supremacía – Ahora nos vamos.

Sumida en el miedo de ser obligada a ir con él, sus ojos se bañaron de una cristalina capa que se deslizaba en débiles gotas por sus mejillas. Quizás si hubiese tenido más paciencia no estaría pasando por esto, lo que menos deseaba era que la alejaran de Ryoma pues tenía la certeza que si este hombre se la llevaba no volvería a verlo. De súbito el valor nació para no dejarse dominar e intentando zafarse quiso golpearlo con sus manos, pero Atobe la capturó violentamente del cuello limitando todos sus movimientos.

-Escucha mujercita – expresó con vehemencia – esto no me gusta más que a ti, lamentablemente no puedo evitar tu presencia y tengo que llevarte conmigo. Si quieres que te trate con amabilidad tendrás que obedecerme, de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias.

-N-no… quiero ir – esbozó asustada.

-Jajaja… no tienes opción – sintiendo un ruido extraño tras él.

-Claro que la tiene – una ronca voz, los ojos carmesí brillaron intensamente al descubrir que Ryoma la volvía a rescatar – así que será mejor que la sueltes, sino quieres que tus sesos se esparramen por todo el lugar.

-Eres peor que las ratas, Echizen.

-Lo mismo digo, pero tú estás en la madriguera equivocada. Estos terrenos son míos – espetó tajante.

Una ráfaga que tensó todos sus músculos al notar que ninguno tenía intenciones de ceder, quiso liberarse pero aún era firmemente sujetada, hasta que de improviso Atobe la soltó con brusquedad lanzándola hacia el mesón de trabajo, cayendo de lleno sobre la dura cubierta para luego caer al suelo. No alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando escuchó un disparo y unos vidrios quebrajarse, solo atinó a cubrirse la cabeza tirada en el suelo.

Todo paso demasiado rápido como para distinguir que estaba ocurriendo, en eso pensó en si ese disparo no había sido para Ryoma y rápidamente se incorporó para verificar en donde estaba. La escena era confusa, el ruido externo parecía turbador no logrando saber que pasaba exactamente, hasta que unos cálidos brazos la jalaron hacia el suelo.

-No te muevas, espera para ver que ya no haya peligro – un gran alivio al entender que Ryoma se encontraba a salvo.

-¿Estás herido? – preguntó para cerciorarse.

-No. Ahora quédate aquí – asintió escondida tras el mesón.

Dentro de unos segundos más, Ryoma volvió a su lado agachándose junto a ella. Sakuno alzó sus ojos para mirarlo y poder confirmar por ella misma que no presentaba ningún daño, al darse cuenta que estaba bien dejo que una radiante sonrisa cubriera su preocupación y en un inesperado acto se abalanzó sobre Ryoma para abrazarlo por la cintura enterrando su rostro en el pecho masculino. Aquel acto provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedándose cobijados en un íntimo silencio.

Un leve sollozo rompió esta calma, sin emitir palabras Ryoma la estrechó en sus brazos con protección mientras un suceso de extrañas sensaciones comenzaba a tomar forma en su pecho. Dejando que el suave perfume de los cabellos femeninos lo embriagara, dejo que aquel sentimiento se hiciera presente en su mente y así poder entender que significaba. Recapitulando los hechos anteriores consiguió comprender que había algo que no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir, la seguridad de Sakuno estaba exclusivamente en sus manos.

-Yo te voy a proteger – susurro para ella.

Una frase que no alcanzó a procesar en su cerebro, solo el impulso que sentía de llevar a cabo esa promesa por su propia cuenta, no por que se viera obligado ha tener que hacerlo sino por que deseaba fervientemente cuidar de Sakuno, aquel desconocido sentimiento ahora era tan nítido como el agua e imposible de negarlo que ni el mismismo orgullo podría contrariar aquel mandato.

El regocijo que el corazón de Sakuno percibió al escuchar esas palabras fue tan maravillosamente soñado, que le fue imposible controlar sus emociones al punto que alzó sus ojos rebosantes de felicidad y no encontró mejor manera de agradecerle que besarlo con anhelo en los labios. Un beso que le capturó desprevenido, pero aquella cálida caricia lo envolvió en un agradable embrujo permitiéndose cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar por entero el momento.

Sumidos en una escena que solo pertenecía a los dos, se besaron con necesidad y ternura. Ambos dejaron que sus labios se complementaran con total naturalidad, danzando armónicamente como si desde siempre hubiesen estado acostumbrados a estar unidos. El mundo a su alrededor no tenía cabida en ellos, siguieron con aquella estimulante caricia hasta agotar las reservas de oxígeno.

Avergonzada bajo su rostro enrojecido, pero Ryoma con delicadeza le alzo la pequeña barbilla para apreciar sus hipnóticos ojos carmesí. Aunque apenada por su arrebato le sonrió tímidamente desarmando cualquier duda que él pudiese estar sintiendo, no hicieron falta palabras para definir algo que solo sus corazones podían comprender. Una mueca sincera con sus labios, le indicaron a Sakuno que era una sonrisa igual de feliz que la de ella, eso le vasto para disipar sus temores.

-¿Cómo… me encontraste? – la curiosidad era intensa.

-Ann le dijo a Nanako a donde ibas – sin esperarlo siempre terminaba sabiendo donde encontrar a Sakuno.

-Gracias – refugiándose en Ryoma.

Retomó su lugar entre los fuertes brazos masculinos, dejando que el momento se distendiera el máximo de tiempo posible, ya que no tenía certeza que la utopía que estaba viviendo pudiera transformarse en una verdad absoluta. Sin expresarse audiblemente ambos se refugiaron en ese abrazo a la espera que la realidad regresara a ellos, no importando si solo eran escasos segundos mientras pudieran disfrutarlo juntos. Ya luego verían que hacer cuando llegara el momento.

_Hasta la próxima..._

* * *

Listo este capítulo, fue lo que esperaban. Ahora que sucedera ¿Ryoga se saldrá con la suya y viajara solo con Sakuno? ¿Que hará Ryoma al respecto? Aquel beso, ¿será el comienzo para ellos o el orgullo de Ryoma ignorara el asunto? Nuevas cosas que se irán viendo en el próximo capítulo, cuidense mucho y nos leemos, chao


	12. Indecisión Y Determinación

Nuevamente por estos lados para dejarles el capítulo semanal, en agradecimiento por sus comentarios. Este capítulo me salió un poquito más largo que el anterior, ya que van a ocurrir muchas cosas que serán necesarias para los próximos capítulos, así que léanlo con calma total tienen toda la semana para digerirlo.

* * *

12.- INDECISIÓN Y DETERMINACIÓN

La amplitud del firmamento se veía reluciente con aquel nítido color celeste. El verano aún era una estación predominante que permitía que el intenso calor bañara cada espacio de Tokio. A pesar que la mañana recién comenzaba la espesa humedad y altas temperaturas se dejaba sentir con agobiante presión, en momentos así era cuando se añoraba alejarse hacia una zona más templada.

La vida de Sakuno se había transformado en un torbellino constate, más en los últimos días que se debatió entre fuertes y contrastantes emociones, que como consecuencia terminó descubriendo que existía un intenso sentimiento por Ryoma y quizás, fue, aunque sea un poco correspondido. Asegurar que eso la hacia feliz era una postura demasiado ingenua, aun cuando era una ligera esperanza a la cual aferrarse, lo que más anhelaba era que Ryoma sintiera tanto como ella.

Lamentablemente para saber sobre ese tema tendría que esperar unos días, ya que ahora se estaba preparado para ir en un viaje con Ryoga. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se dejo convencer para ir a ver aquella propiedad que se suponía el abuelo de Ryoma le había dejado, aun cuando ella se negara a querer aceptar, ya hasta el bolso de viaje tenía hecho.

Quiso oponerse un sin fin de veces, rechazando por entero esa herencia que nada tenía que ver con ella. Sin embargo, nada de lo que dijese podría servirle de argumento; si no deseaba recibirla tenía, necesariamente, primero aceptarla para luego renunciar a ella. Pero existía una cláusula que le impedía hacer cualquier cosa con los terrenos hasta antes de un año. Decepcionada no le quedo de otra que acceder a la propuesta de Ryoga y conocer lo que sería suyo.

De todos modos Nanjiro le había dicho que si deseaba ellos podían continuar con la administración, ayudándola a mantener el patrimonio y cuando el tiempo se cumpliera podría tomar una decisión con respeto a que hacer con las propiedades. En fin muchos sucesos en pocos días ni hablar de lo que había ocurrido en su tienda, que había quedado convertida en un desastre, inutilizable, al menos había logró salvar varias cosas antes de lo ocurrido.

Aun cuando las cosas se habían calmado un poco una vez que los de Hyotei se escaparon, al instante en que apareció Fuji otra tormenta estalló en su tienda. No sirvieron las excusas y millones de disculpas de Syusuke para tranquilizar la furia de Ryoma y de no ser por la llegada de Ryoga las cosas habrían empeorado. Cuando la discusión amainó un tanto Ryoma sentenció que absolutamente nadie, a parte de él, Kintarou o alguien que él designara, tenía el derecho de escoltar a Sakuno y eso quedaba también para ella quien no tenía autorización para irse con nadie.

Probablemente, si las circunstancia fueran distintas aquella declaración arbitraria y egoísta la habría indignado al punto de iniciar otra pelea, pero en ese instante Sakuno lo tomó como un gesto real de preocupación hacia ella. Si estaba siendo demasiado optimista no lo sabía, aunque sinceramente no le importaba mucho mientras tuviera esperanza de aferrarse a eso, sobretodo después de ser correspondida cuando se atrevió a besarlo. El solo recordar ese hecho sirvió para que su rostro se ruborizara de lleno. En eso un golpe en la puerta la despertó de sus sueños.

-Sakuno-chan, ya estás lista – decía Ann cargando algo de ropa – mira te traje estas cosas que seguro te servirán.

-Gracias, pero ya guarde todo lo que necesito – hablaba mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Colocándose una blusa de color rojo bermellón con tiritas ajustables, para contrastar con el inmaculado pantalón blanco que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y en conjunto con unas sandalias planas de igual color que la blusa, ideal para un cómodo viaje.

-Pero estoy segura que esto te hará falta – mostrándole un sencillo traje de baño de dos piezas – tómate estos días como vacaciones. Donde vas es un centro de verano y sé que hay unas playas hermosas.

-Solo voy a conocer el lugar, no a divertirme – pronunciaba, arreglándose el cabello en una cola alta.

-Hay cabida para ambas cosas. Además, igual tienes que conocer las playas – ignorando los reclamos de Sakuno se encargaba de incluir lo que consideraba indispensable.

-No crees que son muchas cosas para un par de días – rezongaba al ver como Ann seguía guardando otras ropas y desechando las que ella había colocado en el bolso.

-Hazme caso, Mujer. Nunca está demás llevar ropa por si acaso – ya cerrando el bolso y comenzando a llevárselo.

-Pero…

-¿Si Ryoma-sama fuera al viaje, te importaría llevarte todo esto? – dijo con picardía, sonrojando a Sakuno – eso imaginé. Solo termina de arreglarte mientras llevo estas cosas y apúrate que en un rato Ryoga te espera en el auto.

Suspiro resignada. Comenzaba a entender que intentarle ganar a Ann era una tarea imposible, hasta le encontraba sentido a las palabras que decía. Lo que ocurría era que no quería ir o mejor dicho prefería que su acompañante fuera otro, específicamente el menor de los Echizen. Probabilidad que ya había descartado cuando Ryoma le había dicho que se cuidara de Ryoga, afirmándole por completo que no tenía ningún interés de ir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Simultáneamente, en el ala opuesta de la residencia, Ryoma hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no pensar en ese maldito viaje que atormentaba su cabeza, consumiéndolo de celos al imaginar a Ryoga y Sakuno juntos en Yokosuka. Había terminado dándose un baño frío esperando por que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido y al fin esos dos se fueran. Saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza, percibió que no estaba solo; alzó la vista para encontrarse con el fastidio de su primo sentado en su sillón de cuero.

-Hasta que sales, Koshimae, ya te iba a buscar – parándose de golpe - ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

-No vez – caminó desinteresado hacia el ventanal, secándose el cabello.

-¿No deberías estar listo para el viaje?

-¿Qué viaje?

-¿Permitirás que Ryoga viaje solo con Sakuno-chan? – expresó con molestia.

-No fastidies – decía irritado, había estado intentado no pensar en eso y sale Kintarou escupiéndoselo en la cara. Además, era obvio que no quería que eso pasara, pero que iba hacer.

-A mi no me engañas. Por dentro te mueres de rabia por que Ryoga se la lleve.

Se negaba a querer aceptarlo de forma audible, pero sentía como todo su cuerpo estaba tensado e hirviendo al imaginar a esos dos solos en un lugar ideal para olvidarse de la realidad. Y conociendo como era su hermano con las mujeres lo enrabiaba más, pero insistía ¿qué podía hacer él?

-Se que te importa Sakuno-chan más de lo que crees y demuestras – escuchaba a Kintarou hablando tras él.

-¿De qué hablas? – intentando eludir el tema.

-Solo finges que la odias – un golpe bajo que sintió real – hasta el momento no te he dicho nada, pero me doy cuenta como la miras y te preocupas por ella. Siempre estas ahí cuando esta en peligro.

-Es mi obligación – respondió a la defensiva.

-En parte. Sin embargo, ayer nada suponía que estuviese en riesgo, solo te basto enterarte que había salido con otro para ir tras ella. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando salió conmigo, de la nada apareciste para rescatarla. Aunque lo niegues estas mas atento a Sakuno-chan de lo que imaginas.

Nuevamente daba en el blanco. Ni siquiera cuando pensaba que la detestaba se había dejado de preocupar por ella, por una u otra razón se sentía obligado a velar por su seguridad y ahora era preso de ello, pero por algo más allá que un mero deber sino por un sentimiento que sabía sentía por Sakuno aunque no le quería dar un significado a eso.

-Ya cállate – escupió de golpe. No deseaba oír la verdad.

-Koshimae, tienes que ir con ellos, sobretodo ahora que parece que existen más peligros para Sakuno-chan – le exigió.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo desconcertado al voltear.

-No es obvio, tu bolso – expresó con inocencia – y deberías vestirte, ya deben estar por irse.

-¿Quién dijo que yo iría? – preguntó a punto de enfadarse.

-No seas infantil y apúrate – guardando algunas cosas sin prestar atención a la molestia de Ryoma.

-A ti tampoco te conviene que yo vaya – se excuso triunfante. Kintarou le observó pensativo para luego agregar.

-Eso es cierto – dijo con sinceridad – pero a mi me interesa que Sakuno-chan sea feliz y Ryoga solo la quiere para pasarlo bien un rato.

-¿Quién dijo que yo no quiero lo mismo? – sonrió arrogante.

-Por que a mi no puedes mentirme. Sakuno-chan te gusta de verdad, quizás, tanto como a mí. Podría asegurar que la quieres más y te mueres de celos con solo imaginar que ella pueda estar con otra hombre – el aludido volteó dudoso al escuchar una afirmación que él aún no se atrevía a catalogar.

-No digas idioteces – intentando defenderse.

-Deja tu orgullo a un lado. ¿O es qué vas a permitir que Ryoga la haga sufrir? – una frase tan filosa como una daga – Mira, solo tienes que ir diciendo que es tu obligación cuidar de Sakuno-chan.

-Tanta insistencia ¿qué escondes? – su primo lo miro indeciso.

-Escucha. Estuve hablando con mi tío y fue él quien propuso el viaje, Ryoga solo se ofreció para ir con Sakuno a Yokosuka. Tiene sus dudas y quiere probar algo.

-¿De qué hablas? – cuestiono a punto de enojarse.

-Piensa que hay un espía y quiere saber hasta donde llegan sus límites – Ryoma lo miro intrigado – No te parece extraño que siempre se sepa dónde y a qué hora está Sakuno, sobretodo cuando se encuentra más desprotegida.

-¿Tiene algún sospechoso?

-Ninguno. Imagina que puede ser alguien nuevo, quizás un novato, ¿quién sabe?

-¿Pero qué quiere averiguar? El que Ryusaki viaje no le dirá quién es el culpable, si ya todo el mundo sabe que ella irá hacia allá.

-Lo que quiere saber es cuantos enemigos son. Está seguro que hay más de uno.

-¿Qué hace suponer eso?

-No estoy muy seguro, no me lo dijo. Solo me pidió que nadie a parte de nosotros sepa de esto, quiere saber hasta donde es el alcance del enemigo.

-Este viaje es solo una pantalla para poner a Ryusaki como cebo – dedujo con irritación, al ver lo calculador que era su padre.

-Sí. Así que tú debes ir – le ordenó Kintarou.

Por unos instantes Ryoma meditó el asunto. Probablemente esta era la excusa perfecta para tener que ir con ellos sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones. Solo cumplía con lo que su abuelo le exigía y nada más; además, igual sentía preocupación por lo que Kintarou le informó. Estaba enojado con su padre por exponer a Sakuno más de lo debido, se rió para sí al reconocer aquel sentimiento, realmente aquella mujer lo había atrapado.

-¿Ya terminaste de pensar? – alzó la voz para despertarlo – será mejor que te vayas. Escucha, iría encantado sino hubiese sido por que Ryoga dejo bien convencido a Shiraishi. Es más, yo también tengo que irme.

-Vas admitir tu derrota – afirmó altivo.

-¿Quién sabe? – levanto sus hombros con un extraño sentimiento de fracaso como si hubiese visto el futuro que anunciaba su perdida, pero luego se compuso y agregó – no sueñes… dudo mucho que logres avanzar con Sakuno-chan, no se te da bien las conquistas reales – ironizo divertido.

-Me voy – dijo irritado para quitarle el bolso.

Salió de su cuarto decidido, bajo la desesperante burla de su primo que sabía se divertía a sus costillas y no solo por las últimas palabras, sino también, por que había terminado haciendo exactamente lo que él le había ordenado, tal como uno niño obediente hacía lo que se le mandaba, de no ser por que las ganas de ir eran inmensas se habría devuelto al instante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El solo casi anunciaba el mediodía y el calor cada vez se intensificaba más abrumando a las personas que caían bajo su dominio. Existía un gran alboroto en los estacionamientos como si fueran muchos quienes debían viajar. Un tanto ansiosa Sakuno llegó a juntarse con Ryoga que la esperaba con su eterna sonrisa seductora, aunque no dejaba de ser respetuoso con ella lo cual le proporcionó cierto alivio.

-Que hermosa te vez, Ryusaki-san – se acercó Ryoga imponente.

-G-gracias, Ryoga-kun – reverenció avergonzada.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos para llegar a la hora del almuerzo – mientras le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarla hasta el auto.

-¡Eh! Ryo-chan no me dejes – escucho un grito a sus espaldas - ¿por qué no me dejas ir contigo? Te quieres divertir solo, yo también quiero ir a la playa para ver a las lindas bañistas en esos diminutos bikinis – rezongaba Eiji.

-Eiji, ya deja el melodrama – expresó con molestia, al ver como su amigo lo ponía en evidencia – tienes que quedarte aquí. Otro te día te llevo a la playa – dijo en un tono que fácilmente podría ser usado con un niño pequeño.

-Lo mismo dijiste el otro día y llevaste a Megu… - pero cayo al percibir la mirada asesina de su jefe – lo siento.

-No te ofendas, Eiji, ya sabes que esto es importante – mirándolo fijamente – así que no molestes y encárgate de todo.

-Sí, sí – remilgó por lo bajo - ¡Sakuno-chan! Cuide de mi jefecito, por favor y si llega a sobrepasarse solo golpéalo – se gano una mirada más fiera aún que lo hizo temblar, alejándose rápidamente.

-Ryusaki-san, no le haga caso. Este tonto solo dice estupideces – le alzó la mano para besarla.

Aquel gesto tan sutil le hizo dudar de sus intenciones, probablemente Eiji hablaba en serio aunque no lo pareciera. Comenzaba a preguntarse sino sería más peligroso viajar con Ryoga que pasear sola por Tokio. Entre que divagaba en eso, notó como la mirada de Ryoga cambio fijando su vista con interés a sus espaldas. La curiosidad le obligó a buscar que se suscitaba cuando sus orbes carmín chocaron con la indiferente mirada de Ryoma, con rapidez alarmante su corazón provocó una batahola en su pecho que la hizo ruborizar.

-Vaya, vaya, Chibisuske no sabía que vendrías – expresó con falsa sorpresa, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia Kintarou como adivinando quien logró el milagro.

-¿Ryoma-kun, viene con nosotros? – dijo lo más indiferente que pudo, aunque el intenso brillo en sus ojos la delataba.

-Nos podemos ir ya, no quiero llegar tarde para el almuerzo – se apresuró a decir antes que cuestionaran sus razones.

-Claro – rió su hermano – entonces, ustedes dos se van con Katsuo y yo me voy con Kamio-kun.

-¿Kamio?

-Sí. Un grupo de la Fudomine irá con nosotros, por cualquier cosa – dijo quitándole la importancia, sabiendo que su hermano comprendería la situación.

-Ryusaki, vamos – le señaló el auto y antes que alcanzará a subir, Ryoga se acercó para susurrarle algo.

-No soportaste que me fuera solo con Ryusaki, ¡Eh! Hermanito – siendo lo más sarcástico que le fue posible.

La joven Sakuno no podría reclamar por más felicidad aunque esto solo fuera un estado pasajero, pero se alegraba de haberle hecho caso a Ann y accedido a traer ropa extra. La sola presencia de Ryoma le causo una colosal alegría a pesar de la notable frialdad con la que la trataba, suspiró con tristeza mientras se acomodaba dentro del vehículo. Así comenzó el viaje en un completo silencio como era habitual entre ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a Yokusoka, claro como se había quedado dormida ni cuenta se dio del trayecto hasta que sintió la ronca voz de Ryoma intentando despertarla. Se sentía tan cómoda y protegida que se negaba a salir de sus sueños, fue entonces que se percató en que posición se encontraba apoyada en el regazo de Ryoma, de un salto volvió a su asiento con el rostro de un intenso color rojo que hacía juego con su blusa.

-L-lo siento, yo no… - estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo y pronunciar una excusa convincente, ya que ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a eso.

-No importa – dijo secamente.

Mientras continuaba su tarea de fingir que miraba atentamente el paisaje. Se había sorprendido cuando de improviso Sakuno despertó y dio un brinco para recuperarse, no había querido asustarla pero la chica no parecía reaccionar. Encontraba increíble la facilidad con que ella cayó dormida y sin darse cuenta se apoyó en su hombro.

Aquel contacto lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque el placer de sentirla tan cerca le hizo querer acomodarla mejor, claro que su poca destreza en estos casos terminó por dejar a Sakuno recostada por completo en él. Obviamente, era algo que no le molestaba sino más bien todo lo contrario así que supo disfrutar al máximo, primero con prudencia se volvió a mirar su rostro dormido casi gravando cada rasgo de ella, para luego con algo de osadía acariciar sus cabellos y parte de sus facciones.

-¿Ya llegamos? – quiso averiguar para desviar el tema.

-Sí, estamos a unos minutos – sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Eso significa que dormí mucho – expresó con mucha vergüenza.

-Dos horas – rectificó Ryoma con un tono de voz neutro.

Se habría vuelto a disculpar, pero una señal de Ryoma hacia el exterior la distrajo. Sus ojos observaban como ingresaban por una larga avenida enmarcada por una arbolada frondosa que se movía dócilmente por el viento. Solo veía como tras cada hilera de árboles se extendían sin límite los terrenos, hasta que a medida que avanzaban en el fondo se apreciaba una gran construcción de unos tres pisos en líneas rectas resaltando su aspecto contemporáneo.

-¿Esta es la casa? – abriendo sus ojos asombrada al distinguir aquella edificación tan inmensa con un ancho considerable.

-Esto es el hotel – expresó indiferente.

-¿Hotel? – casi un grito de espanto - ¿pero no íbamos hacia la casa, que se supone me dejo su abuelo?

-Esto es parte de eso – al ver la sorpresa de Sakuno, agregó – desde que entramos por esa calle empezaban los terrenos que te dejo mi abuelo.

-¡No puede ser! – gritó a todo pulmón.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le habían dicho que Taro Echizen la había considerado en su testamento, en donde le afirmaron que le había dejado una propiedad en Yokosuka, imaginó una pequeña casa en la playa con algo de jardín. Pero ahora que alcanzaba a percibir la magnitud de los terrenos no hallaba palabras para expresar su desconcierto. Aunque esto la hacía comprender por que de la reacción de Ryoma cuando se entero, era inadmisible pensar que no existía una relación cercana entre ella y el abuelo.

-Los terrenos son tuyos y algunas propiedades también – intentando explicarle a una Sakuno que no podía simular lo aturdida que se encontraba, quizás esto le permitió a Ryoma creer en su inocencia.

-¿De qué hablas? Y ese hotel también – un tanto angustiada se oía su voz.

-Solo el 51, el resto es de inversionistas y de mi familia – pudiendo notar el alivio en los ojos de Sakuno.

-Yo no quiero esto ¿por qué… a mí? – dijo como si estuviese escuchando su sentencia a muerte.

-No sé.

En eso llegaron a la entrada del hotel y pensado que se detendrían se preparó para bajar. No obstante, el vehículo continuó su recorrido virando hacia la derecha del edificio por una vía paralela, adentrándose en un nuevo sendero arbolado.

-¿A dónde vamos? – giro hacia Ryoma aterrada.

-A la casa – dijo sin más – el hotel pertenece al área turística, nosotros tenemos una casa alejada de la muchedumbre a orillas de la playa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Esa casa también es…?

-No. Pertenece a mi madre a la que vamos. Después tendremos tiempo de conocer la que esta a tu nombre – afirmó.

-¿Cómo es posible que los terrenos sean míos? – cuestionó confusa.

-Mi abuelo quiso construir un gran complejo de verano privado. Así que a parte del hotel, hay unas 20 casas que pertenecen a distintas familias con suficientes recursos como para costear los gastos de ocupar estos terrenos y las instalaciones aledañas como el club de equitación, de yate y el campo de golf. Son solo residencias temporales de veraneo.

-Esto es demasiado – agotada con tanto información.

Todo esto se hacía cada vez más inverosímil, era una realidad tan ajena a ella que era incapaz de comprender a cabalidad lo que significaba ser dueña de todo esto. Estaba comenzando a pensar que aún cuando sus otros problemas acabaran, no creía tan fácil dejar todo para desaparecer si llegara el caso en que Ryoma la rechazara por completo. De todos modos ¿Cómo podría ella vivir en un mundo como este?

-Allá esta la casa – señalando hacia su izquierda.

-¿A eso le llamas casa? – dijo con ironía, Ryoma solo se encogió de hombros.

Una inmensa residencia de verano se asomaba entre los frondosos árboles. Una edificación de un piso hecha con revestimiento que imitaba la piedra más unos detalles de madera en puertas y ventanas. Claramente se dejaba ver una chimenea en el costado derecho, a pesar de la magnitud no se jactaba de gran opulencia, quizás se debía al tipo de material rústico que usaron para la construcción. Como fondo destacaba la inmensidad del océano ahora con un intenso color azul que brillaba al ser bañado por el sol.

Anonadada por todo lo que sus ojos veían bajo con sigilo del auto, una brisa húmeda y salada la recibió haciendo danzar sus hebras cobrizas. Bajo sus pies el crujir de las piedras le indicaban el camino entre unas cuantas herbáceas que florecían en verano de múltiples colores, aquel escenario de aspecto sencillo le ayudaron a tranquilizar la ansiedad y el temor. Se permitió respirar el aire inocuo con profundidad lejos del polvoriento ambiente de la gran ciudad.

Absorta observaba cada mínimo detalle del jardín, distinguió como el verdor de las plantas se extendía por ambos costados de la casa de forma sinuosa y natural, entregándole un refrescante colorido a sus ojos que se deleitaban con tan atrayente paisaje. El sonido de las piedras la sacó de su ensimismamiento, guiando sus orbes carmín se encontró con los dos hermanos que la esperaban en la entrada de la casa, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su distracción y embobamiento, seguro pensarían que era una niña tonta de pueblo.

Con paso trémulo alcanzó a los hombres, agradeciéndose por llegar en una sola pieza y sin tropezarse en el trayecto, se sentía tan nerviosa, sobretodo por ser fijamente observada, que no le habría extrañado sufrir un vergonzoso percance como caerse al suelo tontamente.

-Vamos, Ryusaki-san, después te llevo a disfrutar del jardín – la amable voz de Ryoga la hizo sentir cohibida.

-Lo siento, es que nunca había estado en un lugar así – se excuso con notable vergüenza.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de disfrutar. Además, tienes mucho que ver, está la playa, el club, un montón de cosas – comentó mientras se oyó un sonido tras la puerta.

Frente al umbral de madera de raulí, una mujer anciana vestida con una sencilla Yukata o Kimono de verano de un color chocolate claro y un cinturón de un tono más oscuro en conjunto con las típicas sandalias de madera. Al verlo les sonrió para darles la bienvenida, resaltando los variados pliegues de su rostro maltratado por el paso del tiempo. Lucía un perfecto peinado con un moño redondeado en su nuca envuelto en una fina malla negra que contrastaba con sus grisáceos cabellos.

-Al fin llegan – en un tono suave y firme – Ryoga, Ryoma chiquillos ingratos que no han venido a visitar a esta pobre anciana.

-Kaede-san, sabes que eres mi preferida – decía seductor Ryoga, inclinándose para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de la mujer remarcando la gran diferencia de altura entre los dos.

-Ja – bufó la anciana – eres igual de mentiroso que tu abuelo y tu padre, en cuanto ven unas piernas más jóvenes corren tras ellas – expresó ofendida.

-Pero siempre regresamos a ti – rió para abrazarla.

-Será mejor que entren, no quiero arrepentirme de haberles abierto la puerta – decía con autoridad.

La confianza que mostraba aquella anciana la sorprendía, imaginando que debía ser una persona importante como para dirigirse a ellos con tanta familiaridad. Siguió de cerca de Ryoma hasta la sala principal en donde sus ojos volvieron a abrirse maravillados, un amplio espacio con dos niveles, el inferior alojaba el estar con sillones tallados en madera simulando un tronco cortado, en donde descansaban mullidos cojines blancos. En el centro una gran alfombra color hueso de pelo largo que parecía la piel de algún animal. Frente a ellos se apreciaba incólume la chimenea construida en piedra, sobresaliendo un tanto del muro de madera dejando suficiente espacio para adornos y fotografías familiares.

El lugar era demasiado acogedor como para ignorarlo, siguiendo su inspección volvió a deleitarse con la preciosa vista que exponía la magnitud del mar, un enorme ventanal que daba a la terraza actuando asimismo como pared lateral. Por primera vez, desde que se enteró del testamento quiso desear que todo lo que veía realmente fuera suyo.

-Ya basta de cháchara, quiero que me presenten a esta hermosa niña – logrando que Sakuno centrara su vista en la señora.

-Buenas tardes, soy Ryusaki Sakuno – se adelantó a responder al verse observaba.

-Encantada, niña – sonrió, mientras la analizaba de pies a cabeza como si estuviese catalogando algún producto – me puedes decir Kaede, aquí yo soy el ama de llaves.

-Kaede-san, un placer – reverenció temblorosa ante la mirada de la anciana.

-Eres más bella de lo que me contó Nanako – decía al fin satisfecha – mi nieta siempre me habla de lo linda y simpática que eres, tenía mucho interés en conocerte. Ahora comprendo por que te aceptaron – emitió convencida.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Sakuno se tiño de carmesí, una reacción que fue notada por todos incluido Ryoma que dejo ver una leve sonrisa. En eso la anciana se acercó a Sakuno y tomando sus manos le sonrió complacida, para luego agregar.

-Estoy feliz que seas la prometida de Ryoma, nunca pensé que este chiquillo sentara cabeza tan pronto, pero me alegro que no sea como su hermano – hablaba dichosa ante la estupefacción de los involucrados.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, anciana? – reaccionó Ryoma.

-Kaede-san, ya tengo hambre ¿es que aquí en esta casa no hay almuerzo? – dijo indiferente a los dichos recientes.

-Por supuesto que sí, en unos minutos más estará servido todo en la terraza – decía, mientras giraba para dar órdenes a los otros sirvientes, momento que aprovecho Ryoga para dirigirse a los supuestos novios.

-Solo sigan el juego, luego les explico – les susurro, bajo los asesinos ojos de su hermano.

-Ahora – amenazó furioso al no imaginar de que artimaña trataba esto.

-Ryusaki-san, supongo que le gustaría refrescarse un poco luego del largo viaje – decía la anciana, interrumpiendo la rabia del menor.

-Perfecto, Kaede-san, por que no llevas a Ryusaki a su cuarto y en unos minutos no juntamos en la terraza – haciendo lo posible por evitar el peligro.

La anciana tomo la palabra sin esperar contestación de la joven, jalándola de una mano la guió hacia un pasillo para llevarla a su habitación temporal. No pudiendo negarse tuvo que acceder, pero antes miró a Ryoma buscando respuestas solo que este estaba demasiado concentrado en matar a su hermano con la mirada, quien fingía no saber nada.

-Ryoma – le llamó Kaede – se que ustedes son jóvenes modernos, pero mientras yo este a cargo de esta casa no puedo permitir que ustedes dos duerman en el mismo cuarto, aunque estén comprometidos – al instante Sakuno se sonrojo y Ryoma logró controlar sus emociones enfocándose en matar a Ryoga que reía a gusto.

-Ja, ja, ja… no te preocupes Kaede-san, estos chicos aún son demasiado reservados – pronunció con sarcasmo.

-Me alegro. Pero estaré al pendiente, estoy segura que Rinko-sama no permitiría un comportamiento desvergonzado en su propia casa – anunciaba tajante la mujer.

-No te aflijas Kaede-san, sería un milagro que estos dos hicieran algo – se mofó Ryoga.

Satisfecha por aquello se levó a Sakuno para su habitación, llevándose con ella la tranquilidad, ya que al desaparecer las mujeres por el pasillo el ambiente se tensó en el acto. Sintiendo el peligro Ryoga se aprestó para escapar de la furia de su hermano que lo acechaba con los ojos irritados listo para atacar.

-Se puede saber que mierda fue todo esto – vociferó exasperado.

-Calma, calma, no te alteres que te puede hacer mal para la salud – moviendo sus manos como abanico para darle aire a Ryoma.

-Deja las bromas y habla – exigió amenazante.

-Ya te dije, cuando vayamos a comer te cuento a ti y a tu prometida – rió divertido, pero al ver la mirada de su hermano agregó con seriedad – ya no te molestes, solo espera.

-Quiero saber ahora.

-Tanto tú como ella deben escuchar, así que ten un poco de paciencia.

-Mas te vale me digas toda la verdad.

-Sí, sí – se alejaba por el mismo pasillo de antes.

Una vez se hubo refrescado y luego de que la anciana le relatara varias historias de los hermanos Echizen cuando eran niños, principalmente de Ryoma, se fue a encontrar con ellos en la terraza en donde ya la esperaban. Saliendo hacia el exterior permitió que la brisa marina acariciara suavemente su rostro, una situación que hubiese resultado relajante sino fuera por el denso ambiente que rodeaba a los hermanos.

Precavida camino para situarse en su lugar, en donde la curiosidad aumentó al recordad el anuncio de la anciana sobre su compromiso con Ryoma, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo. Se concentró en su tarea de sentarse, intrigada por saber que estaba sucediendo aunque la idea no le desagradaba mayormente, claro si fuera realidad estaría rebozando de alegría. Solo que al ver la cara indignada de Ryoma su corazón se oprimió de tristeza.

Sacudió su cabeza para recuperar el control, no debía deprimirse por algo así. Era lógico la reacción de Ryoma a nadie le gustaba verse obligado a tener que hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Siendo realista si su prometido hubiera sido otro ella también estaría furiosa, claro que no lo estaba, aunque eso solo le hacia pensar que Ryoma no la quería. El tumulto de emociones que comenzaban a generarse en su cabeza la confundía. Mejor esperar haber que pasaba.

-Ryusaki ya está aquí, habla – dijo con frialdad.

-No comas ansías. Primero comamos, estoy muerto de hambre y este pescado se ve apetitoso – ignorando a su hermano dio inicio al almuerzo.

Apretó el servicio entre sus manos como para abstenerse de golpearlo en la cara. Ryoga disfrutaba tranquilo de cada palto que les ofrecían y aunque Sakuno también quería saber, se permitió disfrutar de la comida, entre la trivial conversación que Ryoga insistía en mantener para distender el denso ambiente.

-Ya Ryoga, déjate de dar tanto rodeo y explícate – habló una vez fueron retirados todos los platos, dejándolos solo a los tres por orden de Ryoga.

-Está bien. Pero debes prometer escuchar todo hasta el final sin interrumpir.

-Solo habla – golpeó la mesa, irritado.

-Promételo – se atrevió a burlarse.

-Ryoga-san, a mi también me gustaría entender – dijo con timidez, justo antes que Ryoma explotara.

De manera inconsciente, la suave voz de Sakuno amainó un poco el enojo de Ryoma que respiró profundo para no pegarle a su hermano. Asimismo, Ryoga se sintió derrotado dejando de burlarse y comenzar a hablar.

-Para todos los efectos ustedes dos están comprometidos – sentenció tajante – al menos por este fin de semana tienen que fingir que así es.

-¿Por qué? – pronunció como si fuese lo más terrible que hubiese hecho en su vida, sin darse cuenta que esa actitud entristecía a Sakuno.

-Cállate y escucha. La noticia de que el abuelo dejo los terrenos a Ryusaki, se corrió más rápido de lo que imaginamos, no ha pasado una semana y todo el mundo ya lo sabe – dijo con preocupación.

-¿Y eso… es muy malo? – preguntó con ingenuidad.

-Absolutamente – respondió Ryoma pensativo, suponiendo hacia donde iba su hermano con esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso solo afirma lo debilitado que se halla Seigaku, luego de la muerte del abuelo – afirmaba Ryoga – con esto muchos de nuestros enemigos querrán buscar beneficios.

-Ya entiendo a donde quieres llegar – interrumpió Ryoma con cierto fastidio.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿supongo que cooperaras?

-No. Tú y mi padre lo único que quieren es utilizar a Ryusaki y sospecho que nuestra madre no sabe nada de esto.

-Exacto, solo algunos sin detalles. Por eso fui yo quien se ofreció a venir – dijo con tono calculador – y en cuanto a que estamos usando a Ryusaki – meditó unos segundos y agregó – es parte sí, pero es por el bien de ambos. Se puede decir que así como nosotros, ella también nos podrá utilizar.

Una fuerte brisa sacudió sus cabellos haciéndola reaccionar, por instantes su presencia parecía que no existía al escuchar su nombre como si ella no estuviese presente. Situación que le hacía perder el hilo de la conversación, aunque la idea general de Ryoga la comprendía no dejaba de sentirse incómoda e insegura con toda esta farsa, que sabía no podría actuar tan fácilmente. Más temía por arruinar los planes que por estar siendo usada.

-Ryoga-san ¿a qué se refiere con utilizarme y qué yo también seré beneficiada? – pronunció con interés.

-Verás. Ahora que todos saben que tú eres la heredera de esto, no te imaginas cuantos estarán dispuestos a conquistarte con tal de poner sus asquerosas manos en la fortuna, muchos de los cuales son partidarios de nuestra derrota.

Las palabras que Ryoga mencionaba viajaban con precisión hacia Sakuno que estaba muy concentrada al significado real de esto, comenzaba a comprender en parte lo difícil que sería aceptar la herencia.

-Así como habrá quienes quieran engañarte, también habrá quienes anhelen aplastarnos. Es aquí en donde nos conviene unirnos.

-Por favor, explíqueme – solicitó dudosa.

-Fácil. El que usted este comprometida en matrimonio con mi hermano, permitirá mantener al margen a los interesados, al menos, a los menos osados. Por otro lado, esa posibilidad de unión dará a pensar que no existe tal debilitamiento, quizás piensen que es solo una treta para engañarlos.

-No puedes mantener esa farsa por siempre – escupió con frialdad Ryoma – igual dudarán que esto sea cierto, seguro pensaran que es por conveniencia.

-Eso es cierto. Pero con esto ganamos tiempo y nos ayudara a ambos a distinguir a los enemigos. Además, existe la posibilidad de que la farsa se transforme en realidad – mirando a su hermano con picardía.

-No pienso prestarme para sus juegos – aseveró tajante – si tanto te importa entonces hazlo tú.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pronunciar esa frase, sin darse cuenta, aquello fue como una afilada espina que clavo en el corazón de Sakuno. Esa dañina indiferencia causaba tanto dolor como el mismo rechazo, ¿tan desagradable le resultaba fingir que la quería? Su estado de pesar fue captado por Ryoga que miró con severidad a su hermano, quien no comprendió el reclamo.

-Eso es imposible, Chi-bi-sus-ke – recalcando aquel apodo que sabía lo irritaba - ¿quién creería que yo me voy a casar? Y más como una mujer como Sakuno. No te ofendas, eres hermosa pero no eres mi tipo, demasiado cándida para mí – dijo con suavidad para besar tiernamente la mano de la chica quien se sonrojo al instante.

-Ese no es mi problema – dijo indiferente y bastante celoso al ver la cercanía que su hermano insistía tener con Sakuno, pero esta vez Ryoga lo patio con disimulo.

-Además, es tu deber protegerla – sutilmente para tocar su punto débil.

-L-lo siento, Ryoma-kun – decía angustiada sin atreverse a mirarlo – yo no quiero… causarle más… problemas, ni siquiera… deseo esta tonta herencia. Si solo pudiera…

-Tú no molestas – emitió exasperado consigo mismo y comprendiendo la actitud agresiva de Ryoga – está bien, pero no pidas que me comporte como un noviecito modelo.

-No pido milagros – respondió burlesco – solo tienes que ser tú mismo. Y usted Ryusaki ¿le molestaría fingir ser la prometida de este inhumano?

De golpe alzó el rostro enrojecido sin tener el tiempo de simular indiferencia o cualquier otra emoción que no acusara su alegría, ya que esto provocó que una pequeña semilla de esperanza se depositara en su pecho. Quizás podía tomar esto como una oportunidad para descubrir si Ryoma sentía algo por ella, debía aprovechar el momento que estarían juntos para averiguarlo. No podía negar que aquella remota posibilidad la llenaba de felicidad, sobretodo si comenzaba a soñar que se volviera verdad.

-Ryusaki-san, ¿acepta a mi hermano? – sacándola de su despiste.

-Si a Ryoma-kun no le molesta – susurro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone tenemos que hacer? – cuestionó con falso enojo.

-Como primer punto, deja de tratarla como si fuera una desconocida – le golpeo la cabeza – y como segundo toma esto.

Sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul marino, con un borde de separación en dorado. Ambos lo miraron curiosos y desconfiados al imaginar que podría contener aquel objeto. Para despejar cualquier duda de sus caras, Ryoga abrió la caja dejando ver un ostentoso anillo de un único brillante en el centro de una argolla de platino. Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron estupefactos al distinguir una joya de semejante calibre, que en su vida había visto tan de cerca.

-Toma, Chibisuske, pon el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de tu novia – pasándole la joya a un Ryoma tan sorprendido como ella.

-¡Espere! – grito Sakuno – yo no puedo aceptar eso – casi horrorizada de solo pensarlo.

-¿Es es el anillo de…?

-Exacto. Este anillo de compromiso es de nuestra madre – le confirmó Ryoga – Ryusaki-san, no debe preocuparse tanto, solo tómelo como un préstamo. Debido a que todo fue tan repentino no tuvimos tiempo de conseguir otro.

-Pero no es necesario – se negaba a llevar una joya con tanta opulencia – y si lo pierdo.

-Claro que es necesario. Nadie creería que usted es la prometida de Ryoma si, al menos, no lleva un anillo como este y todo será más fácil si se sabe que perteneció a nuestra madre. Por que todos sabrán que usted ya fue aceptada por ella, le dará más realismo.

-Pero…

Sus labios fueron sellados al sentir como la mano de Ryoma tomaba la suya, el firme contacto la estremeció y rápidamente alzo su rostro asombrada para seguir sus acciones. Un instante que congelaría en sus ojos carmesí, que observaban como aquel distinguido anillo ahora era delicadamente colocado en su dedo anular, sin saber lo que el futuro tenía para ella se permitió gravar aquella escena como un hermoso tesoro en su interior. Dispuesta a soñar todo lo que pudiera, aun cuando solo fuera una mísera ilusión.

-Listo, ahora intenten ser un poco más cercanos. Si logran engañar a Kaede-san, los demás serán pan comido. Bueno, ahora será mejor que se cambien de ropa para ir a la playa, ¡nos vamos de paseo en yate! El lugar perfecto para demostrar su compromiso. ¡Entonces que comience en show! – anunciaba con gran entusiasmo Ryoga.

Así es, un fin de semana inimaginable en donde ellos deberán representaran un espectáculo lo más fiel a la realidad. Situación que seguro se tornara bastante incómoda para ambos, ya que fingir que se aman es un tanto complicado si se considera que sus sentimientos son reales. Entonces, ¿cómo demostrar amor y a la vez no hacerlo para no quedar en evidencia entre ellos mismos?

La tímida Sakuno que por más que quiere decirle a Ryoma lo que siente, todavía no es capaz de reunir todo el valor necesario para hacerlo así como así, su temor a ser rechazada la domina. Mientras que Ryoma es demasiado orgulloso como para expresar tan abiertamente que su interés por Sakuno va más allá de su deber. Sin embargo, cuando las circunstancias nos obligan a realizar lo que de otro modo no haríamos, quizás de una buena vez puedan ser sinceros y decir lo que se encuentra dentro de ellos.

_Hasta el próximo capítulo... _

* * *

Un tanto largo ¿no? bueno quizás no tanto, pero para quienes les fue problematica, lo siento.

Y ahora lo que viene: Sakuno y Ryoma tendrán que pasearse lo más posible por todo el lugar y dejar en claro que ellos están comprometidos ¿podrán hacerse pasar por una pareja enamorada? ¿les servirá para unirse realmente o los distanciara? si ellos lo pasan mal no importa, por que de seguro quien más se va a divertir con esto será Ryoga, el creador de esta idea.

Saludos a todos y gracias por acordarse de cometar. Nos vemos la próxima semana, cualquier sugerencia o duda solo pregunten, Chao


	13. Si Las Miradas Mataran

¡Saludos a todos los lectores! Como primer punto agradecer sus siempre bien ponderados comentarios.

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo disfruten leyendo.

* * *

13.-SI LAS MIRADAS MATARAN

Los pasos titubeantes que reconocía dar incrementaba su nerviosismo como nunca, desde que había salido de su cuarto con aquella vestimenta veraniega no lograba sentir ni la más mínima seguridad. La situación había empeorado cuando su seudo cuñado se encargó en bañarla de elogios, provocando su característico sonrojo que amenazaba con no abandonarla durante todo el día.

Ahora se dirigía hacía el club de yates, en donde Ryoga les había encargado que no olvidaran sus papeles, según su opinión este era el primer escollo que tenía que sobrellevar y el más sencillos de todos, claro eso era algo relativo dependiendo de quien lo pensara. El que Ryoga insistiera que ellos se comportaran con flamantes novios no amainaba su inseguridad, hubiese preferido mil veces que el lugar elegido fuera la montaña y de preferencia en invierno, al menos así podría ir vestida. Es que llevar algo que consideraba demasiado pequeño incluso para llamarse bikini no podría ser considerado como ropa.

Es cierto que estaba en la playa y aquella prenda de dos piezas con bello diseño celeste esparcido en un inmaculado blanco, más un pareo estampado con variados tonos en azules para cubrir su parte inferior, no era suficiente para sentirse segura si de la cintura para arriba solo llevaba una mísera tela para tapar a lo justo sus pechos. Se abría puesto más vestimenta sino hubiese sido por el entrometido de Ryoga, que prácticamente la obligó a salir en esa facha y más encima se atrevió a soltarle su cabello, insinuándole que así era más sexy.

_¿Quién dijo que ella quería verse sexy? – bufó para sí._

Por culpa de todo este embrollo no podía disfrutar de aquel paisaje costero, que se extendía en una amplia bahía con leves depresiones rocosas que quebraban la circunferencia, permitiendo que aquellos espacios fueran límites naturales generando las playas privadas. Caminando por un sendero paralelo a la costa, se dejo abrazar por la húmeda brisa marina que alborotaba sus cabellos.

Observando el lugar un repentino escalofrío sacudió su espalda que le hizo presentir que algo no estaba bien, en eso se percató que estaba rodeada de transeúntes y de una gran cantidad de gente que reposaba bajo el sofocante sol, innumerables quitasoles y toallas complementaban un típico cuadro de verano. Entre el tumulto se distrajo perdiendo de vista a los hermanos, volviendo a sentir aquel estremecimiento gélido tras ella que la hizo por un segundo entrar en pánico, pero uno de los hombres de la Fudomine le indico el camino, un poco más adelante diviso a los Echizen que la esperaban mientras parecían discutir.

-Lo siento – dijo avergonzada – no quería… perderme – esbozo una trémula sonrisa, mientras indagaba a su alrededor por aquel extraño sentimiento de que algo malo podría ocurrir en cualquier instante.

-Sakuno-chan – llamó con confianza Ryoga y ante la sorpresa de ambos, pronunció – no deberían asombrarse, se supone que ahora somos o seremos cuñados, es normal el trato. Recuerden eso – les advirtió.

-¡Eh! Ryoma-kun, podría – necesitaba encontrar palabras, pero su timidez era persistente – es que no quiero perderme – señalando su brazo.

-Me da igual – dijo indiferente.

A pesar de su inseguridad, se atrevió a tomarse del brazo de Ryoma que era preferible a volver a perderse y en parte sentirse protegida ante el inminente peligro. Al contacto ambos percibieron el calor de sus cuerpos, provocando que el impertérrito rostro de Ryoma se girara a verla – craso error para sus hormonas – ya que sus ojos chocaron de lleno con la naciente de sus pechos, los cuales nunca había visto tan expuestos, no supo si maldecir a su hermano o agradecerle por esta oportunidad. Tuvo que voltear con urgencia y buscar una distracción más atrayente, siendo la playa el lugar propicio para eso, sin embargo, no consiguió olvidar lo que también sentía rozando su brazo.

Desde que la había visto salir tras su hermano - que se veía regocijante con su logro - se le hacía casi imposible no querer deleitarse con aquella fresca y tentadora fisonomía, sus ojos insaciables no se apartaban aun cuando él les ordenaba no mirar. Hasta que se percató que no era él único que la contemplaba sino otros tantos con más descaro que él buscaba su atención, una furia que lo invadió y lleno de confusión al mismo tiempo, no dejando que actuara impulsivamente, de ser así la sangre habría corrido por la arena.

-Bien chicos no se olviden de lo que hablamos – decía unos pasos antes de ingresar por una plataforma que se adentraba en el mar – nada de formalidades entre ustedes.

Caminaron por una plataforma angosta, lo suficiente para que cupieran tres personas sin problema, a cada lado se observaba distintos tipos de embarcaciones tanto en formas como tamaños. Abstraída por la enormidad de la zona, no se percató cuando ya estaba instalada en un bote que los llevaría hacia el yate que Ryoga les había contado, el cual estaba en alta mar.

-¿Dónde vamos? –volvió a preguntar con curiosidad Sakuno, quien veía demasiadas embarcaciones como para creer que aún hubiesen otras en un lugar distinto.

-Mar adentro, no es muy lejos a unos 5 minutos, es que a mi amigo le gusta celebrar reuniones privadas y es mejor lejos de los intrusos – dijo con tono divertido.

-¿A qué conocido te refieres? – interrumpió Ryoma con recelo.

-¡Eh! Donde Yoshizawa – sonriendo con malicia, sabía que Ryoma no estaría de acuerdo con eso y ya era demasiado tarde para regresar.

-¿Estás demente? – farfullo indignado, pero no alzó la voz pues sabía que también eran acompañados por algunos hombres de Yoshizawa.

-Es para que estés atento – dándole una palmada en la espalda como apoyo.

Antes que la discusión pudiera fluir a un punto en llamas, se dejo ver un lujoso yate de dos niveles que se alargaba en punta hacia la proa y donde se distinguía el gran bullicio que sucedía en la superficie. La pequeña lancha que los transportaba se aproximó hacia la popa, que presentaba una angosta plataforma de madera para permitir el ingreso de los pasajeros. La opulencia e imponencia del navío intimidaba todavía más a Sakuno que nunca había estado en un lugar como ese.

Las miradas curiosas que seguían su ascenso no ayudaban a que estabilizara sus nervios, en mas de una ocasión estuvo a punto a caer por la borda, pero el firme agarre de Ryoma la mantenía sujeta. Un hombre alto en tenida hawaiana los guió por un estrecha escalinata hacia un nivel más alto, en donde llegaron al recibidor que solo presentaba un pequeño sillón alargado que se adosada a la pared.

A los pocos minutos otro individuo hizo aparición en la sala, esta vez era un hombre maduro no muy alto pero de cuerpo formado, resaltado una presencia imponedora y altiva, aunque su vestimenta no fuera de lo más discreta, sino bastante llamativa en colores como para ser distinguido a la distancia. Al reconocerlo pudo notar que disponía de un atractivo agradable, aun cuando sus rasgos eran algo toscos, pero lo que lo hacía interesante eran unos perfectos ojos cielos inexplicablemente seductores e intimidantes.

Cuando verificó quienes eran sus invitados, dejo lucir una arrogante sonrisa que mostraba una reluciente dentadura y al instante emitió una estridente risotada que dañaría cualquier tímpano. En un segundo sus ojos se posaron en Sakuno recorriendo descaradamente su anatomía, incluso llegando a ser evidente que degustaba con lascivia cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, sin temor a ser reprendido. Aquella instigadora mirada la hizo cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos, deseando nuevamente estar en una fría e inhóspita montaña.

-¡Yoshizawa! – llamó Ryoga – espero no te moleste que hallamos venido.

-Por supuesto, que no – dijo sin apartar la vista de Sakuno – los Echizen siempre son bienvenidos, sobretodo si traen tan buena compañía.

-Me alegro.

-Por favor, preséntame a esta bella sirena que nunca había visto – adelantándose seductoramente hacia ella – dime preciosa ¿quién eres?

-Ryusaki Sakuno, la prometida de Ryoma – se adelantó Ryoga remarcando la última afirmación, causando cierta desilusión en el sujeto que mostró una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Ryusaki? Así que es ella la nueva dueña de esto – señaló con un brillo en sus ojos - ¿no has perdido el tiempo en atraparla, Echizen? – dijo con malicia mirando a Ryoma que solo lo ignoró, ya que empezaba a acumular cierta rabia en sus puños que no podría expulsar, al menos no este lugar.

-Bueno, Yoshizawa, ¿y estás solo o con tu bella esposa? – queriendo desviar el tema de conversación.

-Esa mujer debe andar gastando mi dinero en alguna parte de Europa – emitió con desprecio.

-Ja, ja, ja… así son las mujeres, siempre gastando – se burlo Ryoga.

-Que haga lo que quiera – y mirando a Sakuno, agregó – déjeme presentarme, yo soy Yoshizawa Tsubame, para servirle – besando cariñosamente la mano de Sakuno, un gesto que le causó repulsión al sentir los húmedos labios del hombre y cierta irritación en Ryoma que le desagradaba por completo ese sujeto.

-Bueno y dónde es la fiesta – tratando de distender el tenso ambiente que se había generado con ese afectuoso saludo.

-Vamos, vamos – decía Tsubame con entusiasmo – síganme que los llevo. Ryuski-san ¿me permite? – ofreciendo gentilmente su brazo.

Ante tal invitación la aludida se estremeció. Aquel individuo no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera algún platillo refinado que pronto iba a degustar, de solo pensar que pudiera tocarla o cualquier otro acercamiento le causaba asco. Sin conocerlo ya le encontraba todos los defectos inimaginables, realmente le provocaba repulsión.

-Ella va conmigo – la severa voz de Ryoma retumbó en su interior.

-¡Ah! Claro, por supuesto – expresó defraudado, saliendo de la sala.

-No te acerques a ese pervertido y no te alejes mucho de mí – le susurro a su oído.

No tenía que decírselo, ni que tuviese el cerebro atrofiado como para no enterarse de las desvergonzadas intenciones que podía tener ese hombre. Sin embargo, Ryoma desconociendo el asunto con aquel mandato colmaba de esperanza el corazón ilusionado de Sakuno, aunque al instante se reprendía por aquellos sentimientos. Tenía que ser objetiva y recordar que todo era una farsa… pero ¿cómo hacerlo, si al tener a Ryoma tan cerca una estela de confusión cubría su cordura?

Decidió dejar de torturarse con eso y siguió a Ryoma hacia cubierta. Fueron dirigidos hacia la parte superior de la popa, en donde existía un amplio espacio acondicionado con sillas de playa, un jacuzzi en estribor y en la esquina contraria un minibar. La zona era ocupada por los varios invitados que se hallaban bailando al son de la música o manteniendo alguna conversación en grupo, mientras bebían lo que se les iba sirviendo. Al distinguir el tipo de lugar que era, un sentimiento de "yo no pertenezco aquí" nació en ella, busco una salida pero solo logró ver la costa demasiado lejos como para ir nadando.

En aquel tumulto no reconoció a nadie y su inseguridad fue mayor cuando unos individuos alejaron a Ryoma de su lado. Así que prefirió buscar una zona más segura, se deslizó hacia un costado para apoyarse en la baranda de fierro y dejar que la brisa marina roseara su cuerpo. Mientras más miraba a esa gente más diferente se encontraba, sobretodo con las mujeres una más llamativa que la otra, quienes no temían lucir sus cuerpos de forma provocativa y seductora.

Para Sakuno era lógica esa seguridad, si tenían atributos de sobra como para seducir a un hombre, en eso una idea atravesó su mente… ¿Alguna de aquellas mujeres habría logrado seducir a Ryoma? Se reprendió a si misma al concebir tales pensamientos autodestructivos, que lo único que lograba eran desalentarla al no considerarse ni la mitad de interesante y hermosa que ellas. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si recién se daba cuenta la clase de mujer a las cuales Ryoma estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

-¿Y esa tipa quien es? – escuchó preguntar con desprecio, alzó sus ojos para divisar una escultural mujer de largos cabellos negros y hermosa mirada turquesa.

-Esa niña – respondió su compañera no menos bella que la primera, resaltando un rostro de porcelana con finas facciones que eran enmarcadas en una dócil cabellera rubia como el trigo – llegó con los Echizen, al menos eso me pareció.

Al escuchar aquel apelativo referente a su persona le pareció bastante ofensivo. Pues al darse cuenta esas chicas no eran mucho mayores e incluso podrían ser perfectamente menores que ella.

-Ey… niña, ¿quién eres? – espetó la morena con superioridad.

-R-ryusaki… Sakuno – contestó educadamente, causando una risa burlona entre ellas.

-¿Y qué hacías con los hermanos Echizen? – dijo la otra con tono agresivo.

-¡Eh!... yo… vine – al sentirse tan intimidad no lograba dar una respuesta acertada.

Mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas, una de las jóvenes la agarró del brazo con brusquedad para dejar en evidencia el ostentoso anillo de un brillante que cargaba. Al ser descubierta, maldijo a Ryoga por no permitirle guardar esa joya en la casa, sino que la obligó a que la llevara a cualquier parte sin importar si era adecuado a no. Esto era justo lo que temía, llamar en demasía la atención y por la cara de consternación con la que la miraban las chicas se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena idea.

-¿Qué es este anillo? – remeció la mano de Sakuno exigiendo respuesta.

-Señoritas – oyó una voz tras las chicas, soltándola en el acto – por favor, sean consideradas con mi futura cuñada – anunció Ryoga con un suave tono amenazante.

-¡¿Cuñada?! – gritaron al unísono, capturando la atención de los que estaban más cercano y ruborizando a Sakuno.

-Así es. Ella esta pronta a casarse con mi pequeño hermano – reveló tranquilo, dejando absortos a los oyentes.

Posterior a esa revelación se armo un gran barullo, en donde todas las miradas fueron directo a la supuesta prometida que rogaba que el mar se la tragara al instante. Ya desearían las celebridades esa atención que estaba teniendo, se sintió intimidada al percibir la envidia abrasadora de las mujeres que parecían querer lanzarla por la borda. En ese momento, el dueño de la fiesta invitó a todos a continuar bailando, situación que agradeció completamente.

Al verse libertada del escrutinio público, busco una escapatoria antes que volvieran a fijarse en ella. Bajo por la estrecha escalinata anterior, para introducirse por un angosto pasillo por estribor que estaba solitario. Avanzo con precaución para evitar ser descubierta o detenida por la invasión, así logró llegar a la proa oculta a cualquier mirada curiosa, era un pequeño espacio que se alargaba hacia a la mar y que permanecía oculto por lo alto de la cabina que generaba una sutil visera.

Caminó unos pasos para apoyarse en la barandilla y así permitir que el fuerte viento despeinara sus cabellos rojizos. Alcanzaba a oír la música de la fiesta y por sí solo, su cuerpo fue meciéndose rítmicamente como un acto reflejo. Un tanto de libertad que le ayudó a pasar el tiempo, además de cualquier rato amargo o mal presentimiento que hubiese tenido.

-Te mueves muy bien – oyó tras ella, volteó avergonzada al verse descubierta – pero, por favor, no te detengas por mí.

-Disculpe – dijo con voz baja, intentando alejarse.

-Este es mi lugar preferido – interponiéndose para impedir su escapada – cuando busco calma, vengo hacia aquí.

-Perdone, no quise molestar, Yoshizawa-san – ansiando liberarse de las manos de su captor, que no había perdido tiempo en atraparla por la cintura.

-Una mujer como tú, jamás será una molestia – acorralándola contra el barandal – al contrario, es todo un placer tenerte aquí – murmurándole seductoramente en su oído.

-Con permiso – pidió angustiada, empujando al hombre sin resultados.

-No quieras aparentar ser tímida. Sé que no lo eres – apegando su cuerpo sin pudor contra el de Sakuno.

-Suélteme – espetó asustada.

-¿Te quieres hacer la difícil? – rió interesado – no me engañas, sé el tipo de mujer que eres y me agrada – se atrevió a besar su largo cuello.

Sakuno se estremeció por el pánico de verse sobrepasada, así que empleo toda su fuerza para zafarse de las perversiones que Yoshizawa tenía pensado hacerle. Sin embargo, mientras más luchaba más incentivaba al sujeto a continuar.

-Por favor, suélteme – rogó desesperada – déjeme ir, ya estoy comprometida – emitió con la esperanza que eso lo amedrentara.

-No te hagas la santita ahora. No me importa que te vayas a casar, no soy celoso y no te aflijas esto quedará entre nosotros – decía cegado por el deseo.

La había atrapado de tal forma que le impedía moverse, aunque continuó batallando por zafarse… _con todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta hoy ¿y aún así no aprendía a defenderse?_ _Estaba claro debía ocupar su tiempo libre en alguna técnica de autodefensa, no podía ser siempre la doncella inútil que necesita ser salvada, por favor si es una mujer moderna…_ Siguió forcejeando e incluso logró que ahogados gritos de auxilio salieran de su boca, no obstante, todos eran acallados por la estridencia de la música.

Unas cristalinas lágrimas desesperadas caían por su rostro, sentía que ya no había escapatoria… maldito sea el instante que optó por alejarse… empezaba a creer que la mala suerte se había encariñado con ella y decidido a quedarse a vivir a su lado… ¿qué tanto mal ocasionó para merecer tanta desdicha?

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó incrédulo – es imposible que crea en tu inocencia cuando lograste que ese viejo pervertido dejara todo esto a tu nombre. Debes ser muy buena en la cama – expresó ilusionado – por que no me demuestras que tanto sabes, podríamos divertirnos muchos.

Al escuchar aquellas ofensivas declaraciones muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. Al parecer Ryoma no era el único que pensaba eso sino, probablemente, todo el mundo daba por hecho que ella tuvo una relación amorosa con Echizen Taro, eso solo incrementaba las dudas de por que le había dejado los terrenos. Asimismo, se daba cuenta que el plan de Ryoga realmente era para protegerla, a pesar que en ese minuto no lo parecía. Pero estaba segura que otros se acercarían con igual o peores intenciones que Yoshizawa.

-Aléjese – gritó pasmada al percibir que deseaba besarla.

-Me encantan cuando se hacen las difíciles – le agarro el cuello para obligarla a juntar sus labios.

Pero en eso sin que se percataran, el cuerpo de Yoshizawa salía disparado hacia el suelo golpeándose contra la pared de la cabina.

-Sakuno ¿estás bien? – le decía Ryoga frente a ella, quien solo asintió - Te dije que era la prometida de mi hermano – espetó enrabiado.

-Vamos, hombre. Tampoco es para tanto – se incorporaba del suelo con dificultad – solo quería jugar un rato y ella solita vino para acá.

-Con Sakuno no se juega, no es una de tus amiguitas – le reprendió severo.

-¿A quién engañas? Si ella esta con ustedes sabe muy bien como jugar. Estoy seguro que todo esto es una farsa planificada para que nadie se le acerque y así ustedes quedarse con los terrenos – anunció certero.

-Siempre tan imaginativo – sonrió arrogante Ryoga – deberías ser escritor de noveles de ficción, te iría bastante bien.

-Ryoga, amigo mío. Piensas que me trago ese asunto de que ella es tan inocente como aparenta. No me hagas reír, es la mayor de las mujerzuelas que consiguió más que cualquiera otra o ¿me dirás que tu abuelo se volvió el buen samaritano de la noche a la mañana y dono todo a esta jovencita a cambio de nada?

-¿Quién sabe? – respondió algo inquieto, no podía culparlo de pensar eso cuando él mismo, hasta hace poco, también lo creía.

-Todo el mundo sabía que tu abuelo siempre andaba tras jovencitas y esa mujerzuela fue más astuta que las otras. Mira, no me interesa tanto el dinero ni las razones que tengan ustedes con ella; así que por que no me dejas pasar una noche con ella y asunto olvidado, siempre hemos compartido no te harás el egoísta ahora – propuso amigable.

De improviso, Ryoga sujeto a Yoshizawa por la camisa para arrastrarlo con brusquedad hacia el barandal, demostrando la superioridad de estatura e ignorando por completo que uno de los guardaespaldas lo apuntaba con un arma.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Sakuno – le amenazó – ni siquiera te le acerques ¿escuchaste?

-No exageres, no es para tanto – le hacía una señal a su guardia para que no se preocupara – sino quieren compartirla, está bien. No me interesa estar peleando por una simple prostituta – alcanzó a decir antes que Ryoga lo volviera a golpear contra la baranda.

-Ya te dije que ella no es una de tus amiguitas.

-Está bien. No vuelvo a decir nada más, no tengo intenciones de estropear nuestras relaciones de negocios – dijo sincero – disculpa.

-Te voy a decir algo, por tu bien. Agradece que fuera yo quien te detuvo y no mi hermano. Si Ryoma te hubiese visto sobrepasarte con su mujer… te aseguro que no te habría amenazado, si sabes a lo que me refiero – le afirmó.

Yoshizawa hizo un ademán de hablar, pero en eso se percató que tras Ryoga una presencia demoníaca lo miraba con indignación, reconociendo a Ryoma que tenía clavados sus ojos ámbares en él, los cuales ardían con una furia indescriptible. En ese momento, logró percibir como aquel hilo de vida que lo mantiene atado a este mundo tambaleaba peligrosamente. Si lo que pensaba de Ryusaki era no o no verdad le importaba bien poco… que fuera lo que quiera, su vida era más preciada que cualquier cosa.

-Me retracto de todo lo que dije – anunció sincero, _mejor cobarde que muerto_.

-Que bien, sabía que eras un hombre sensato – expresó sonriendo.

-Por que no olvidamos todo este mal entendido – dirigiéndose a Sakuno que permanecía inmóvil apoyada en el barandal, protegiéndose escuálidamente con sus brazos – acepte mis sinceras disculpas, Ryusaki-san. Me he comportado de forma reprochable.

Un tanto asustada todavía, solo logró asentir con su rostro gacho. En un intento de congraciarse, Yoshizawa quiso acercarse a Sakuno pero la imponente presencia de Ryoma se lo impidió interponiéndose entre ellos con gesto amenazante.

-Ya entendí – dijo al notar el riesgo de aproximarse – como esto es una fiesta, vamos a celebrar – expresó entusiasmado para desaparecer por estribor.

-Ryoma – le llamó su hermano, quien muy cercano a él le anunció – te advertí que no la dejarás sola. Ahora compórtate como un hombre.

Si existía algo en la vida que lo irritaba con ganas era, precisamente, que le recalcaran que se había equivocado. No tuvo replica a lo dicho por su hermano, teniendo que atragantarse con su orgullo y rabia la cual se vio incrementada al ver como ese degenerado trato a Sakuno y que más encima se atrevió a tocarla, de no ser por Ryoga, aquel sujeto ya sería comida para peces.

Al quedar solos necesito que el fuerte viento marino azotara su cara para retornar a la realidad. Busco a Sakuno quien aún permanecía inerte en el mismo lugar, la ira volvió a él al imaginar que alguien hubiese podido lastimarla, como acto reflejo la cubrió con sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho, una forma de disculparse por no cumplir su promesa anterior. Cada vez más sentía que no podría prescindir de su presencia al igual como no se puede vivir sin respirar.

-Te dije que no te alejaras – la reprendió con suavidad, ya que también se sentía culpable.

-Lo siento, Ryoma-kun – es un débil susurro – siempre estoy causándote problemas, lo siento.

-Solo no te alejes – quiso aparentar la indiferencia que no sentía – y ya deja de disculparte por todo.

-L-lo siento, Ryoma-kun – cubriendo su boca asustada.

-Y también – se acercó a su lóbulo izquierdo, lejos de la vista del guardia que los observada – no vuelvas a llamarme Ryoma-kun, se supone que vamos a casarnos. Si vuelves a llamarme así, tendré que besarte – susurro con atrevimiento, quizás una forma de suavizar el tenso ambiente.

Suficiente para que el corazón de la chica de ojos carmesí explotara de emoción y su rostro se bañara en vergüenza, más aun al sentir como las palpitaciones eran tan descaradamente elocuentes asegurándole que era casi imposible que Ryoma no se diera por enterado, sobretodo si la tenía abrazada. Por otro lado, Ryoma ni cuenta se dio de sus palabras hasta que estás salieron de su boca, últimamente sus reacciones con respecto a esa mujer en particular estaban siendo demasiado impulsivas.

Aunque luego de analizar aquella amenaza no sería ningún sacrifico tener que ejecutar el castigo. Probablemente, su deseo por besarla se hacía cada vez más imperioso y se intensificaba al ver que otros individuos tenían sus mismas intenciones, por tanto el subconsciente al ver que no era capaz de proceder libremente, actuaba por cuenta propia y he aquí los resultados, pronunciando una amenaza que jamás diría en su sano juicio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – distanciándose un poco, pero al mirar de soslayo se percató de cómo el guardia de Yoshizawa los vigilaba detenidamente – creo que tendremos que efectuar el castigo ahora.

-¡Eh!... – lo miró confusa.

-Sakuno – al pronunciar su nombre, ella se enmudeció alucinada al escuchar llamarla de eso modo.

Todavía asimilando las últimas palabras, Ryoma sujetó su cara con ambas manos para estrechar con sutileza sus labios. Ante la leve fricción su cordura fue anulada y enterrada en las profundidades del mar, mientras sus sentidos salían disparados más allá de la estratosfera. Ryoma se permitió besar sus labios sin premura como para darle tiempo a Sakuno que sintiera aquella caricia, entre ligeros mordiscos consiguió que lo abrazara por el cuello, demostrándole que estaba tan dispuesta a besarlo como él.

La estrechó con firmeza por la cintura apegándola a su calor masculino, sin encontrar resistencia se aventuró para intensificar el beso saboreando los labios femeninos dulcemente, los cuales le abrieron el paso para que llenara su boca, aquella deliciosa y adictiva cavidad que recibió su intromisión con gustosa necesidad. Olvidándose por completo de que eran observados, se dieron el lujo de continuar sintiendo sus labios danzar con pasión percibiendo como sus corazones se unían en un acelerado ritmo y la temperatura de sus cuerpos amenazaba con arder peligrosamente, el fuerte viento oceánico los trajo de vuelta haciéndoles recobrar la postura y poco a poco los sentidos.

Con desagrado permitieron que sus labios descasaran, pero sin romper el cálido abrazo que les proporcionaba protección de la ventolera.

-Nos vamos de aquí – susurro apoyado en su frente.

-¿A la casa? – dijo un tanto desilusionada.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí? – cuestionó preocupado, ella negó - ¿Entonces?

-A la playa – mencionó insegura pero con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

Aunque él se sintió levemente decepcionado ya que tenía un lugar opuestamente distinto en mente, algo muchísimo más privado para concluir lo que habían iniciado recién, al menos, lo que él creía que habían comenzado con ese fogoso beso, claro está que Sakuno no estaba enterada de nada. Se burlo de si mismo, ella aún seguía siendo un tanto ingenua respecto a lo que provocaba en su persona.

Resignado la tomó de la mano entrelazando hábilmente sus dedos y encaminarse en busca de la salida. El alivio que sentía al alejarse de aquel lugar era inmenso, sobretodo por que se iba con Ryoma. ¿Hacia dónde iba esta seudo relación? No tenía ni la menor idea y tampoco quería averiguarlo, al menos no por ahora; existía la real posibilidad que regresando a Tokio el sufrimiento la estuviese esperando, pero el regocijo que estaba viviendo ahora lo podría guardar eternamente.

Hace rato que ya había perdido la cordura, quizás mucho antes que Ryoga le propusiera lo del compromiso; llevaba demasiado tiempo divagando en sus vivencias con Ryoma, era realmente desquiciante intentar comprender cual era la relación que ellos tenían. Desde que se conocieron viajaban por una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio junto con todos sus matices. No era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta que causaba algo en ese impertérrito hombre, el problema radicaba en averiguar el significado de ese sentimiento.

Claro está, que para siquiera pretenderlo, al menos, debería estar en sus cinco sentidos lo cual era improbable en estos instantes y si el susodicho continuaba besándola por que se le daba la gana, daba por sentado que la batalla era una rotunda derrota. En realidad, las cosas habrían empeorado riesgosamente para Sakuno, debido a que la sola presencia de Ryoma nublaba de lleno su cabeza arrebatándole cualquier rastro de sensatez que hubiera en ella.

En el trayecto de vuelta a la playa el silencio fue un buen acompañante, de vez en vez se abstraía en sus fantasías agradeciendo que el viento que golpeaba su rostro le permitiera tener un pie en la realidad. Al bajar del bote, Ryoma la tomo con firmeza de su mano y sin pronunciar palabras caminaron hacia la orilla del mar, mucha gente aun disfrutaba del sol y la playa demasiados ojos que discretamente, en su mayoría, observaban cada unos de sus pasos, miró como Ryoma hacia una mueca de fastidio obviamente a él tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Lo siento, Ryoma-kun – expresó arrepentida de haberle pedido acompañarla – no debimos haber…

Las palabras fueron atrapadas en su boca imposibilitadas de salir, ya que con destreza alarmante había sido invadida por aquel hombre que le arrebataba la razón, en un atisbo de lucidez comprendió que la advertencia anterior continuaba vigente. Como era de esperarse su rostro reflejo la vergüenza al ser besada en público y si Ryoma tenía intenciones de acortar sus años podría asegurarle que el camino escogido era el correcto.

De todos modos, aquella sutil caricia que solo fue un roce de sus labios deseosos de más contacto, prontamente la desilusión la embargó al percibir que el encanto había sido quebrantado. Una cosa era cierta, o la mataba por besarla de improviso o lo hacía por privarla de semejante beso, aunque realmente no importaba mucho cual de las dos, por que el resultado era el mismo. Obviamente anhelaba morir en sus brazos.

Pestañeó un par de veces como para recuperar el control de sus emociones que estaban de fiesta en su interior. Todavía lograba percibir la calidez de sus labios pegado a los suyos y como cada parte de su cuerpo reclamaba por más, enfocó su vista para toparse con la penetrante mirada ámbar que parecía escudriñar sus pensamientos, el imaginar esa opción la hizo sonrojar levemente generándole una ligera sonrisa no sabiendo si era de orgullo o satisfacción al notar el poder que tenía sobre ella o una combinación de ambas, de todos modos era evidente que Ryoma tenía una fuerte influencia en su persona.

-Te lo advertí – dijo de pronto sin inmutarse – nada de Ryoma-kun ni de exceso de disculpas.

-L-lo sien… quiero decir… no me acostumbro a eso – expresó con timidez, aunque no hallaba nada de malo en el castigo sino todo lo contrario, tampoco quería ser tan obvia en sus deseos, ya tenía demasiado poder sobre ella como para agregarle más.

-Ni yo – dijo con pesar en sus palabras.

Siendo sincero, desde que todo este jueguito había iniciado evitaba tener que nombrarla, por que decirle con todas sus letras Sakuno se le tornaba muy íntimo y a la vez perturbador, ya que temía pronunciar su nombre con demasiado anhelo y necesidad era como si el solo hecho de decir Sakuno significara expresar lo que siente, algo que ni el mismo se atrevía a pensar mucho menos pronunciar.

Se comunicaron en palabras inaudibles para retomar el camino, ambos llenos de sus propios pesares como para querer entender que les sucedía. A vista del mundo ellos andaban como cualquier pareja de enamorados, aunque por diversos motivos no encontraban el camino para que esas suposiciones fueran verdaderas. Con la vista fija al frente avanzaba sintiendo como sus pies se hundían en la humedad de la arena, el vaivén de las olas que se deslizaba constante hacia la playa en muchos casos mojaba sus piernas, aquella grata escena permitía relajar su consternado corazón.

A pesar de aquel estado incierto no podía dejar de sentirse dichosa y protegida paseando junto a Ryoma, quizás era mejor no pensar tanto y aprovechar al máximo la situación. Guió sus orbes carmín hacia el horizonte viendo como la majestuosidad del mar brillaba con plenitud gracias al sol resplandeciente, una seguidilla de pequeñas olas rompieron con timidez desvaneciéndose mucho antes de alcanzar la orilla, hasta que una de mayor altura reventó con ferocidad para borrar velozmente la huella de sus precursoras. Aquel natural acto marino de súbito la paralizó.

Sus pies dejaron de avanzar y un gélido escalofrío le atravesó la espalda con violencia arrolladora, llegando incluso a sentir como sus palpitaciones se remecían fuertemente en su pecho. Alarmada movió su cabeza en busca del peligro que su cuerpo estaba presintiendo, solo lograba notar el tumulto de bañistas que permanecía ignorante a lo que ella sentía y entonces entre todo aquel gentío sus orbes reconocieron la amenaza.

Rápidamente recordó el mal presagio anterior que nada tenía que ver con lo sufrido en el yate, aquel aviso había sido por este nuevo hecho. Unos ojos oscuros tan lóbregos y siniestros como las mismísimas tinieblas infernales, una sonrisa escabrosa e intimidante como si el demonio en persona estuviese ante ella. Segundos que parecieron una condena y demasiado sofocantes para su estabilidad emocional que prontamente socavó, reflejándose en una palidez cadavérica acompañada de un preocupante temblor en su frágil fisonomía y un frío sudor que en un instante se dejo asomar en su ya petrificado semblante.

-¡Sakuno! – la remeció estupefacto al ver el repentino cambio - ¿Estás bien?

-R-ryoma… no quiero… estar aquí – emitía con una voz temblorosa y horrorizada.

-¿Qué tienes? – dijo alertado, mientras veía como uno de sus hombres llegaba a ellos.

-Sácame… de aquí – suplico aferrándose a él.

-Ya nos vamos – la abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como aquella débil figura vibraba con fuerza – vamos a la casa, estén alertas – dijo a los hombres que resguardaban sus pasos.

En el instante que se percató del inesperado cambio de Sakuno quiso averiguar que le sucedía, pero por más que le exigió respuesta ella no parecía estar en sus cabales, haciéndole recordar el día que la encontró junto a su abuelo. Reaccionando a ese estímulo indagó a su alrededor siguiendo los perdidos ojos de Sakuno, no halló solución solo bañistas ajenos a todo esto nada que despertara sus sospechas, si ella había visto algo o alguien ya no estaba o simplemente él sería incapaz de reconocerlo.

Una vez llegaron a la casa no hablaron de lo ocurrido, Ryoma prefirió no presionarla al notar que aún permanecía afectada por lo que hubiese ocurrido allá fuera. Así paso el resto de la tarde, habían cenado solos ya que Ryoga brillaba por su ausencia, probablemente todavía de juerga. La noche cayó sin consideración trayendo un inesperado frío como si de improviso hubiese llegado el invierno. Aquel cambio brusco de temperatura fue propicio para disfrutar del calor de la chimenea.

Silenciosa, ausente, abstraída en su totalidad, con sus ojos opacados en una profunda consternación, así se hallaba Sakuno de su boca no habían vuelto a salir palabras extensas a penas vagas contestaciones. Permanecía lejana y distante, Ryoma alcanzaba a divisar un temor extraño en sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre, existía algo que sabía la perturbaba… ¿pero qué?... ¿cómo acercarse a ella y ofrecerle su apoyo?... luego de la cena la vio caminar para refugiarse frente a la chimenea que expelía calor, dejando que sus bellos carmín se perdieran en las llamas ardientes.

En ese momento la observó tan fuera de su presencia y tan frágil, que la necesidad de protegerla en sus brazos se le hacía sofocante, no se atrevía a llegar a ella por miedo a que lo rechazara, había notado como repentinamente una considerable brecha se abrió ante ellos. Permanecía en la penumbra no perdiendo de vista a Sakuno que se notaba ignorante de su persona, bebió un trago de su bebida que actuó como un impulsor que le hizo reaccionar… _¿desde cuándo él era un cobarde? ¿A que le tenía miedo?_

Un zumbido en su cabeza le gritaba para que se moviera, siguió mirándola y optó – en contra de su voluntad racional y orgullosa – acercarse a Sakuno, precavido, midiendo sus pasos y acciones… ¿por qué tanta preocupación y tanta intriga en saber que le ocurría?... se paró rígido a su lado, guió su vista un poco más abajo de sus hombros, suspiro, Sakuno aún no se daba cuenta de que la miraba o quizás es no quería…

-¿Estás bien? – con tono indiferente, sin mirarla. Esperando que fuera ella que rogara por su atención, cuando él sabía que era lo contrario.

Es cierto que sentía preocupación por lo que estaba pasando con Sakuno, pero lo que le molestaba era que no lo tomara en cuenta, que se diera el lujo de ignorarlo si él estaba allí a su lado, ¿por que no corría hacia él?… ¿cuándo cambiaron los papeles y es él quien pide la atención de una mujer?... Se sentía en cierta manera egoísta, ya que era Sakuno quien tenía alguna dificultad, pero él reclamaba por ser el centro del universo, al menos, el centro de Sakuno.

Luego de un silencio alternado por el chirrido hecho por las chispas quemantes, que brotaban por el arder de los troncos, una voz trémula y apagada llegó a sus necesitados oídos.

-Ryoma – una larga y exasperante pausa que lo inquietaba _(se preguntó - si Sakuno sabía que la paciencia no es una de sus cualidades)_ - ¿si te pido algo… lo harías?

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y no sabía que decir al no entender realmente el trasfondo de tal petición. Entonces, una fugaz idea retumbó su mente al intentar descifrar el significado de aquella pregunta, un temor desconocido recorrió su persona al elucubrar la absurda idea que Sakuno le fuera a pedir que la olvidara, sabiendo que no existía ninguna relación concreta entre ellos, inesperadamente su pecho se contrajo horrorizado ante esa posibilidad.

Empezaba a ser conciente que el hecho de apartarla de su vida era un suceso que estaba impedido de hacer, Sakuno se había convertido en algo vital para él y ahora que la distancia parecía real lo confirmaba. Definitivamente, no podía permitir que ella se apartara de su lado, aunque no tuviera la más mínima ocurrencia de cómo hacerlo sin tener que decirle que la necesitaba o quizás, que la quería.

-¿Qué quieres? – quiso evadir lo más posible la pregunta.

-Por favor, abrázame… y… quédate conmigo… no me dejes sola – rogó afligida – nunca – un mísero murmullo que no podría asegurar que Ryoma escucharía, pero deseaba decir.

Sabía que esas palabras declaraban con franqueza la descomunal necesidad que ella tenía de él, había sido una petición que implícitamente revelaba que deseaba permanecer a su lado, expresando de manera indirecta sus sentimientos. Voluntariamente le daba el poder sobre su persona pidiéndole que estuviese junto a ella sin rogar que la amara, aunque era lo que más deseaba en su corazón.

En ese instante supo que estaba dispuesta a permanecer al lado de Ryoma y entregarse a él aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. No obstante, creía que en su interior existía el suficiente amor para los dos y que podría aferrarse a ese fuerte sentimiento para no sufrir por no ser querida, quizás la desesperación la hacía pensar con insensatez y demasiada ingenuidad, por el momento eso era algo que no le interesaba discutir, ya que ahora mismo necesitaba con todo su ser el refugio cálido de los brazos de quien ella más amaba.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Espero haberlas dejando con la intriga con esta última parte, en donde Sakuno a su modo le dice a Ryoma sus sentimientos, bueno no es tan explícta. ¿Qué hará Ryoma con esto? ¿Entenderá lo que Sakuno le pide o terminara malinterpretandolo? ¿Qué será lo que vio Sakuno? Las reacciones de Ryoma se verán en el siguiente capítulo y algunas cosas más. Hasta pronto, chao.


	14. Te Necesito

Saludos a todos ya he vuelto nuevamente con otro capítulo, gracias por sus lindos comentarios y apoyo. Al fin pude terminar este capítulo, es con un fin de semana largo mi computador se hace público, toda mi familia en casa nada que hacer. Bueno les dejo aquí para que disfruten, mucho RyoSaku y algunas nuevas cositas del pasado.

* * *

14.-TE NECESITO

El calor evocado por el fuego de la chimenea permitía que su frío cuerpo poco a poco recuperara la temperatura. Sus orbes permanecían fijos en aquellas llamas anaranjadas que ardían al igual que sus emociones, unos segundos atrás había declarado su necesidad por Ryoma y ahora se sentía flotar en un cúmulo indescriptible de sentimientos, se abrazó a si misma para darse el coraje de escuchar cualquier respuesta sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran mínimas.

Aun así deseaba aferrarse a ese atisbo de escuálida esperanza que alcazaba a percibir en aquel silencio, cualquier cosa era aceptable con tal que su atormentada mente dejará de indagar en lo que vio. Una tronadora imagen que traía con espantoso dolor hechos que hubiese deseado nunca volver a recordar, sucesos que la hicieron sentir miserable, la mujer más indigna de su especie, aunque su mayor temor y duda era haber sentido tanto horror en algo que fue más bien doloroso, pero no imaginaba que tan aterrador ¿en qué estaba pensando, acaso existía algún hecho que había olvidado?

Por unos instantes, se había dejado atrapar por aquellas suposiciones al punto de no percatarse en dónde y con quién se encontraba, asimismo de la declaración con rasgos de suplica que su atormentado corazón se permitió expresar segundos atrás. Como un relámpago la realidad actual regreso a Sakuno, por tanto los temores e inseguridades también. Respiró hondo, inspirándose el valor que fuese necesario para enfrentar lo que viniese y de paso enterrar lo que la atormentaba.

Mientras Sakuno divagaba en su propio mar de aflicciones; en un océano distinto la mente de Ryoma intentaba salir a flote luego que una ola lo derribara sin previo aviso. ¿Qué entender de lo escuchado? ¿Es que acaso, Sakuno lo quería a él? ¿Qué habría ocurrido, si quien hubiese estado allí no fuera él? Podría haber estado cualquiera tanto Kintarou como Ryoga y si lo analizaba bien de no ser por el primero quien ocuparía su lugar sería su hermano.

Tuvo que empuñar sus manos para contener la rabia que sintió al imaginar esas opciones. Últimamente, un sentimiento de confusión parecía arraigado a él con férrea obstinación ¿a dónde había ido aquella arrogancia y orgullo que tanto fortalecían su seguridad? ¿Por qué ahora tenía que estar cuestionando todo, hasta el más mísero detalle? Está bien ser un hombre precavido, pero su desconfianza superaba cualquier límite permitido. Omitiendo el análisis profundo de la rogativa de Sakuno, a simple vista era una indefensa mujer que paso momentos desagradables y que en ese preciso instante necesitaba de él.

Probablemente, no fuera tan sencillo como eso, pero ni el estaba capacitado para buscarle todas las aristas al dilema ni Sakuno para tener que esperar por, al menos, un cálido abrazo. De súbito una última frase de su hermano llego a su cabeza _"te advertí que no la dejaras sola, ahora compórtate como un hombre"_; era precisamente lo que debía hacer, ya luego tendría tiempo para investigar el significado de la declaración. Lo básico de la oración le pedía que la abrasase y fue exactamente lo que hizo, con cierto dominio se colocó tras ella para envolverla en sus protectores brazos.

No supo explicar por que ante aquel acto – que no consideraba la gran cosa – su corazón se remeció con fuerza alarmante. Un hecho que para Ryoma no tenía precedente, un sentimiento que no hallaba definición posible en él, fue como si de repente le hubiesen golpeado el estomago dejándolo sin aire y cuando quiso averiguar quien había sido, el culpable no estaba. Una manera extraña para definir la calidez que le provocó satisfacer a Sakuno.

Comprendió que no solo ella requería de aquel afecto de cariño, sino también él al descubrir un desconocido anhelo que surgió al estrecharla en ese abrazo. Permitió que la fragancia de sus cabellos entrara sin impedimentos por cada uno de sus poros, asimilando aquel perfume que arrasaba con la estabilidad de su cordura que se veía tambalear con mayor frecuencia cuando más cercano tenía a Sakuno de su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto deseaba manchar aquella inexperta figura? Estaba convencido que no podría reprimirse por mucho tiempo.

-Ryoma-kun – susurró – lo siento, no debí abusar de tu confianza – antes que el éxtasis del abrazo sucumbiera sus defensas, se retractó al imaginar que Ryoma se sentía obligado y molesto por aquel acto. No, en realidad, era una excusa para no oír un rechazo que le dolería más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero aun así, no hizo el más leve intento por zafarse, ya que eso también era un escape para sus tormentos.

-No me molesta – fue su escueta respuesta, dicha con la más falsa de las indiferencias.

Sin embargo, al ver peligrar la escena que presentaban y excusándose de su amenaza anterior, con habilidad logró que Sakuno volteara su rostro quedando a merced de sus pretensiones. Mirándola con sus intensos ojos ámbar saboreó deseoso los carnosos labios femeninos que no opusieron resistencia. Sin interrumpir el contacto la guió para poder estrecharla con más cercanía y devorar con hambre insaciable el elixir embriagante de su boca.

Permitiendo que sus instintos se avivaran fue besándola con fogosa pasión, arrebatándole hasta la más mínima reserva de oxígeno. Sakuno, derritiéndose como la cera en fuego, esfumó sus pensamientos y permitió que desbordaran de lleno sus emociones. El calor a sus espaldas que emitían las llamas de la chimenea, no se comparaban con el arder que percibía mientras más profundizaban el beso.

Logro capturar un tanto de aire cuando los quemantes labios de Ryoma se encargaban de su esbelto y blanquecino cuello, no consiguió más que suspiros jadeantes para mantenerse en pie. En un palpitar noto como era suavemente recostaba en los mullidos cojones de pluma, a la vez que Ryoma reposaba con prudencia su peso sobre ella, el contacto de sus cuerpos la estremeció de placer y bañó de lujurioso deseo. Por unos instantes la inspecciono como un felino antes de cazar a su presa.

Delicadamente apartó aquellos molestos mechones castaños para permitirse gravar los finos y delicados rasgos de Sakuno, sus ojos carmesí que ardían como el fuego, sus pómulos enrojecidos por algo más que vergüenza, la forzosa respiración que delataba alguna actividad y, por último, esos rosados labios que se tornaron mas carnosos y tentadores que le rogaban por seguir siendo subyugados a sus deseos, con destreza mordió el labio inferior de Sakuno abriéndose paso al interior de su boca, sonsacándole débiles y apremiantes gemidos que carcomían su cordura.

Anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos borrando cualquier huella de algún antiguo amante, algo que sin duda enervaba sus nervios y acrecentaba de forma exponencial sus celos por Sakuno. Seguramente semanas atrás habría abandonado esta tarea o solo seducirla por placer para apagar su fuego interno, lamentablemente para Ryoma ya era tarde para retroceder por que su cuerpo se había rendido por completo al encantamiento de Sakuno y, aunque no pensaba admitirlo, todo su ser estaba atrapado en ella.

Las hábiles manos de Ryoma recorrían con certeza su piel, delineando cada curvatura y punto excitante que parecían despertar en ella una mujer desconocida, una que necesitaba ser besada y corrompida por este experto espécimen masculino. Sentía como Ryoma presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo para hacerla notar el despertar de su enhiesta virilidad, hizo que sus caderas se estremecieran al contacto alzándose sin pudor contra él. Un gemido sincero al percibir como sus pechos eran besados a plenitud, se aferró a la espalda de su amante para obligarlo a no dejarla.

Sumidos en caricias que se tornaban cada vez más intensas e imperiosas. Ryoma continuaba indagando cada espacio que permanecía a la vista de la tersa piel de Sakuno, logrando sucumbir antes sus turgentes pechos que se erizaron ante la más leve fricción, su boca era insaciable y masajeada con precisión, extasiado con lo que provocaba en ella quien temblaba de placer al sentirlo. Sucumbido a los encantos de la fémina no abandonaría hasta poseerla completamente.

La delicia de sentir como Ryoma se adueñaba de su cuerpo nublaba sus sentidos, se hallaba completamente sumida a las placenteras caricias que Ryoma con descaro le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, nunca había sentido arder un fuego tan intenso en su interior. Lamentablemente las llamaradas candentes de súbito fueron extinguidas con borrosas, pero certeras imágenes que traían días dolorosos que no soñaba con rememorar. Una jornada llena de sinsabores despertó la desdicha del pasado que repercutía con vehemencia su cabeza.

La parálisis se adueño de su encendido cuerpo inmovilizando hasta el más ínfimo de sus músculos; deseaba a Ryoma con todo su corazón sin importarle si no la amaba, pero antiguas heridas trajeron con furia sus temores y aprensiones. A pesar de todo quería pertenecerle a Ryoma aunque su cuerpo se negara, así que empuñó sus manos a cada lado y aferró sus párpados para influirse el coraje que necesitaba hasta que el acto fuera consumado.

Tal cual una muñeca de trapo que espera sumisa las órdenes de su dueño, ilusamente pensaba que no rechazándolo y solo esperando que sus deseos fueran satisfechos conseguiría que su amo quedara feliz… cuan equivocada estaba. Aquel insospechado cambio fue notado al instante por Ryoma que dejó de percibir la desenvoltura de Sakuno bajo su cuerpo, fue como si en un instante estuviese saboreando el más ardiente de los fuegos y al siguiente solo pudiera degustar la frialdad gélida de un témpano de hielo que aun sin oponerse no disfrutaba de sus caricias, ya no lo deseaba.

Ryoma se incorporó levemente para distinguir un rostro afligido como si estuviese siendo sometida a un martirio; retrocedió confuso… ¿es qué estaba tan cegado por el deseo, qué no se percató que ella lo repudiaba? Enderezó su cuerpo junto al de Sakuno quien abrió sus ojos consternada sin comprender que sucedía... ¿Había terminado todo sin que se diera cuenta? Eso era absurdamente imposible de creer. Al observar el semblante frustrado de Ryoma supo que algo no iba bien, pero demasiado temerosa para indagar en los sucesos.

Un largo silencio los rodeó con inquietud, el crujir de los troncos quemándose en la chimenea entregaba un ligero ruido zigzagueante que rompía con la monotonía del tiempo. Ryoma llevó su mano a su cabeza para peinar un tanto sus cabellos revueltos rato atrás, dilatando al máximo posible la situación, al fin se dio el valor para enfrentarla y averiguar que había sucedido, todavía con un atisbo de culpa imaginando su descontrol.

-Ryu… Sakuno – llamó suavemente. Al distinguir un temor en sus carmesí reestructuró su pregunta - ¿sucede algo? – ella negó desviando la vista.

Aquel acto solo afirmó que algo ocultaba, pero no tuvo que elucubrar mucho en que era ya que recordando los hechos pasados y el estado abstraído en que se hallaba minutos atrás, era fácil suponer su temor. ¿Qué mujer no estaría asustada, si primero intentan ultrajarla y luego presencia una escena que desestabiliza su cordura? Es que francamente él era un inhumano sin sentimientos al querer aprovecharse de la debilidad de una mujer con sus emociones trastornadas. Sakuno le había rogado por protección y cariño, pero él lo único que buscaba era satisfacer su lujuria carnal sin considerar la situación de su amante.

Por favor, no podía caer tan bajo y comenzar a comportarse como su nefasto hermano, aunque no estaba convencido que Ryoga pudiera actuar de ese modo. Pero de seguro su abuelo y madre reprocharían su conducta tan indigna.

-Lo siento – expresó sincero aunque sin dejar esa característica indiferencia.

Sakuno lo miró con incredulidad marcada no comprendiendo por que se excusaba si era ella quien actuaba con insensatez. Le suplicaba que se quedara a su lado dispuesta a entregarse a él y luego como si fuera una niña asustada se arrepentía sin más ni ella misma conseguía entenderse. Lo que más la desconcertó fue descubrir como Ryoma tenía la capacidad para disculparse, jamás imaginó tal despoje de orgullo de su parte. Después de tantas confrontaciones que tuvieron y cansada de no escuchar una justificación por las atrocidades que cometió contra su persona, era insólito que ahora sin culpa aparente actuara de ese modo.

-No permitas que me aproveche de ti – la reprendió con dureza, más para si mismo que para Sakuno.

Otra vez decía algo incoherente, pero eso lo hacía comprender que Ryoma no había captado el mensaje inicial o solo pretendía no hacerlo para no tener que dar respuesta. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar, ya que sentía una extraña sensación de alivio y desilusión demasiada contradicción como para analizarlo. Divagando en sus cavilaciones fue atraída por Ryoma quien la envolvió en sus brazos con protección, su corazón se sobresalto pero no negó la calidez del afecto.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar que te suceda nada – farfulló entre dientes recordando su promesa, principalmente para él.

-G-gracias – susurró aliviada de tener que indagar en sus turbaciones.

Palabras que actuaron tan eficaces como los calmantes, en contados segundos sus ojos sucumbieron al estrés del día y con velocidad impresionante accedieron a ser cubiertos por sus párpados. Sentirse resguardada en los brazos de Ryoma la hizo dormirse profundamente tal cual lo haría una indefensa niña.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente, cuando permitió a sus orbes carmín disfrutar de la luz, el sol reinaba esplendorosamente sobre un azulado cielo de verano. Reaccionado a la claridad que entraba a raudales a su habitación se levantó de sopetón, en ese momento Kaede ingresaba y al verla despierta la saludó con una alegre sonrisa para acercarse y depositar una bandeja con comida en el regazo de la cama.

-Ryusaki-san, veo porque se lleva tan bien con el jovencito Ryoma – dijo divertida – los dos disfrutan dormir hasta el cansancio.

-Lo siento – anunció avergonzada imaginando lo tarde que debía ser.

-Pero muchacha no te disculpes, ayer fue un día de lo más atareado tienes que haber estado exhausta y el joven Ryoga no debió haberlos llevado a ese yate – pronunció con malestar – mucho menos a donde ese despreciable hombre.

La anciana continuo su parloteo sobre lo mucho que le desagrada aquel sujeto y como había reprendido a Ryoga por haberla llevado y Ryoma por permitirlo. Aunque este último no tenía mayor culpa de igual forma tuvo que escuchar la reprimenda de la mujer y eso que Kaede no se enteró de lo sucedido sino los hermanos lo habrían visto peor.

Entre que degustaba el bol con fruta que la anciana le trajo y se arreglaba para estar presentable, Kaede se encargo de contarle como Ryoma se había encargado de llevarla al cuarto y luego había ido por ella para que le ayudara a cambiarse. Suspiro aliviada al no ver afectada su intimidad y realmente sorprendida de no haberse despertado hasta pasado el medio día.

-Se nota que el jovencito Ryoma se preocupa mucho por usted, nunca lo había visto tan interesado por alguien ni siquiera por su propia familia. Debe quererla mucho y comienzo a comprender por que – mirándola como una abuela vería a su nieta, tan cálida y amorosa.

-G-gracias – sonrojada a más no poder y con el corazón palpitando de emoción al distinguir una leve esperanza.

-Bueno mi niña, los jóvenes esperan por usted para el almuerzo – anunció luego de un largo rato de conversa.

-¿Ryoga, ya llegó? – preguntó curiosa.

-De madrugada el muy bribón. Pero ya me encargue que estuviera en pie para el almuerzo – dijo satisfecha de su labor.

Sakuno sonrió nerviosa al apreciar el poder de aquella anciana sobre los hermanos Echizen, desde que llegaron ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de contrariarla en lo más mínimo, aquel dominio solo se lo había visto a la progenitora de esos dos, Kaede era digna de admirar. Cuando terminó de vestirse correctamente con un sencillo vestido azul claro que caía holgado hasta las rodillas, obteniendo un sinuoso movimiento que provocaba que sus curvas resaltaran sin excesos, se amarró en cabello en una sola cola y salió hacia la terraza.

Aunque era otra día, no conseguía omitir los sucesos anteriores y mucho menos su casi declaración hacia Ryoma, sentía el vívido calor de sus labios recorrer su cuerpo que con solo imaginarlo la bañaba una vergüenza fácilmente reconocible en su sonrojado rostro. Cuando diviso a los hermanos Echizen en la terraza, percibió una extraña atmósfera de preocupación entre ellos, oía como discutían pero no lograba entender de que y cuando vieron su presencia aparecer súbitamente cambiaron de tema. No le quedo tiempo para pensar o preguntar nada, ya que la penetrante mirada ámbar parecía devorarla totalmente lo cual consiguió intimidarla.

El almuerzo transcurrió casi en silencio con miradas inquisitivas entre los hermanos, por más que se concentró nada de lo que hablaran le dio alguna señal del problema. Entonces, pensó que quizás el día sería calmo al creer que Ryoma no estaría dispuesto a pasar más tiempo con Ryoga y ella como buena prometida debería seguirlo… cuan lejos de la verdad estaba al escuchar con suma alegría los planes de Ryoga. Les anunciaba que debían estar preparados para la noche, aquella simple palabra no le agradó y confirmó su desagrado al instante, el hotel daría una fiesta de término de las vacaciones para todos los huéspedes, incluidos los propietarios.

Al enterarse de aquello los temores retornaron como un voraz torbellino, enfrentarse a miradas cotillas y muchas veces cargadas de envidias ponzoñosas no era su idea para pasar una grata velada de fiesta. La desazón cayó en ella al saber que nada podría hacer para remediar los hechos, fingirse indispuesta era una tentadora opción, pero prescindir de la compañía de Ryoma le causaba una tristeza y soledad que no era fácil llevar. Sobretodo por que pronto esta estadía llegaría a su final, así que mientras pudiera soñar despierta con que era la novia de él, lo haría encantada.

Debido a la afamada fiesta su tarde fue muy ajetreada y estresante, el no tener una ropa adecuada para una ocasión en donde la sencillez y humildad no tenían cabida, debió obligatoriamente ser arrastrada a las exclusivas tiendas de Yokosuka para adquirir una vestimenta digna de la prometida de un Echizen y por supuesto, que luciera tan distinguido como el anillo de compromiso, le gustara o no la idea. Para esta tarea fue Kaede quien la acompañó, escoltadas por uno de los hombres de la Fudomine, al menos eso permitió relajar sus nervios al no tener que soportar la presencia de Ryoma, más bien esas miradas que parecían comérsela en cada momento.

El cielo al fin era teñido con un oscuro manto moteado con difusas y estridentes puntos blanquecinos. La brisa marina danzaba fresca y dócil sobre la ciudad dejando una vaga sensación de frialdad. Los preparativos estaban listos y Sakuno presta para la fiesta, se armó de valor para enfrentar el espejo largo y ovalado en una esquina del cuarto, por más que se observaba no descubría que podría usar para conquistar a Ryoma. Se arreglo un poco los mechones de cabello que se enrollaban ligeramente para enmarcar aquel rostro marcado con la inseguridad.

-Ryusaki-san, estás preciosa. No comprendo por que duda tanto – le decía Kaede a sus espaldas.

-¿Cree… qué a… Ryoma le guste? – murmuraba con tono infantil debido a la timidez.

-El joven Ryoma será muy despistado y todo lo que quiera. Pero francamente sería un completo tonto sino no aprecia la belleza de novia que tiene – afirmó la anciana.

-Gracias… por ayudarme – expresó sincera; no estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos y si de haber tenido que escoger sola de seguro se hubiera equivocado.

-No tienes que agradecer, pequeña. Eres la prometida del joven Ryoma y pronto serás la señora, no puedo permitir que sea indigna a ese cargo – sus palabras fueron dichas con cariño, jamás ofensivas.

-Por eso, gracias.

-Y no te aflijas tanto si el joven Ryoma no halaga tu esfuerzo. Le aseguró que habrá muchos que desearan reemplazarlo y es ahí en donde usted apreciará lo mucho que el joven se preocupa por usted – apretó su mano en el delgado hombro de Sakuno para darle apoyo – ¡Oh! Ya es tarde y los jóvenes deben estar impacientes.

Dio un vistazo al espejo para ver que todo iba en su lugar, sorprendiéndose de notar lo distinta que estaba, debía agradecerle a la anciana por haberle escogido una vestimenta que le sentara tan esplendido. Un vestido de una fina tela del color de la tierra mojada con un leve brillo, un escote recto que mostraba sus blanquecinos hombros desnudos dejando tentadoramente aquellos huesos bajo su cuello expuesto. Ceñido tal corpiño aunque más ligero hasta las caderas para luego dejar caer varias capas de tela traslucida de forma asimétrica, para formar un acabado en disímiles puntas triangulares que al caminar permitían que parte del muslo y rodillas se dejaran ver con coquetería.

Su figura esbelta se pronunciaba más al estar sostenida en unas altas sandalias con una fina argolla que se ajustaba sensualmente a sus delgados tobillos. Tomó una manta de un tono dorado para cubrir sus hombros y, por último, aquel anillo que tanto le incomodaba. Se apresuró lo que más pudo para llegar al salón principal, en pasos inseguros y el estomago contraído consiguió aparecer por ese largo pasillo. Su nerviosismo desbordo al instante en que las miradas cayeron sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera Ryoga se contuvo al escudriñarla de arriba abajo con total descaro.

Intimidada al sentirse expuesta en una palestra pública, entrelazo sus dedos inquietos frente a ella, bajando su rostro enrojecido y esperando que la inspección terminara cerro sus ojos con temor.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Estás avasalladoramente seductora! – gritó con estruendo Ryoga – creo que nos harán falta más guardaespaldas.

-G-gra… gracias – susurro débilmente sin levantar la vista.

-Gracias a ti, por permitirnos deleitarnos con tu bella presencia – expresó coqueto para acercarse a ella.

-Ryoga – murmullo su hermano con amenaza.

-Querido Chibisuske, debo advertirte que si esta noche no estas atento, podrías llegar a quedar nuevamente soltero – le anunció aunque divertido, lo miró fijamente para indicarle que hablaba en serio – Prometo solemnemente contenerme para no devorar la fruta prohibida que no me pertenece, pero solo porque eres mi hermanito.

-Deja de decir idioteces – farfulló molesto; mientras Sakuno ya había perdido el trasfondo de esas palabras.

-No creo que sean idioteces - una senil voz a sus espaldas – hay muchas hienas hambrientas que esperan una oportunidad y ante comida tan fresca pondrían deslumbrarse demasiado. Espero que usted, joven Ryoma, sepa comportarse como un buen novio.

-Escucha a Kaede-san, Chibisuske – con tono burlón – será mejor que nos vayamos, hermosa cuñadita sea usted amable y permítame escoltarla hasta el auto – dijo seductoramente, en un claro intento por provocar a su hermano que lo miraba irascible.

Ryoga sabía que su objetivo tendría éxito en el momento exacto que Sakuno apareció en el salón. Tal como él había quedado fascinado por la belleza deslumbrante de ella, su hermano tampoco quedo indiferente y él reconoció rápidamente el fuego que broto en los ojos ámbar de Ryoma. Si de alguien tenía que cuidarse Sakuno era precisamente de su hermano, aunque casi podía afirmar que a ella no le molestaría caer en los brazos del menor de lo Echizen.

Prontamente llegaron al hotel en donde se llevaría acabo la celebración, ya desde la entrada se notaba la gran cantidad de invitados que había concurrido. Vistosos vehículos accedían a la entrada para dejar a sus pasajeros ataviados esplendorosamente con lujosos y opulentas vestiduras unas más exageradas que otras, lo importante era relucir entre los demás. Por lo mismo las mujeres iban en elaborados peinados y engalanadas con su mejor joyería de finas piedras preciosas.

Mientras sus acompañantes no eran menos, pero la gran mayoría parecían estar fielmente uniformados en trajes oscuros de corbatín negro y una radiante camisa blanca, casi una función de pingüinos del ártico. De todos modos unos resaltaban más que otros, ya sea por sus erguidos portes, esculpidas fisonomías o personalidades superiores, en este caso la arrogancia de los Echizen hacia indiscutiblemente que fueran el centro de atención y como agregado arrastraban a la tímida Sakuno que se vio apabullada con tanto interés.

Entraron por un amplio umbral de cristal, custodiado por hombres en perfecto negro y camisa blanca, de gran porte anunciando que cualquier intruso no era bienvenido. Sujetada firmemente al brazo de Ryoma, lograron llegar al majestuoso salón principal que se extendía hacia al cielo en donde colgaban dos inmensas lámparas de finas lágrimas, que iluminaban relucientes todo el lugar. Las paredes eran adornadas por falsos pilares de granito gris que se unían a través de planchas color grisáceo vaporoso asemejando a un día nublado. En el centro destacaba una zona ovalada para bailar del mismo color de los pilares, rodeada por ataviadas mesas circulares de elegantes manteles blanquecinos, que se repartían uniformemente por todo el salón.

Cada invitado era recibido por un anfitrión que se encargaba de trasladarlos a la mesa previamente seleccionada. Entre el tumulto se dirigían hacia su lugar bajo una seguidilla de discretas miradas, Sakuno en un comienzo no reconoció a quienes ya ocupaban sus lugares hasta que estuvieron frente a ellos. No supo si era para peor o mejor que allí se hallara Yoshizawa, aquel pervertido sujeto que intentó sobrepasarse. Eso la hizo aferrarse a Ryoma quien comprendió su inquietud y la asió con firmeza a su cuerpo desde la cintura.

-Que coincidencia tan grata, nuevamente juntos - dijo Yoshizawa, que no pudo evitar deleitarse al ver a Sakuno.

-Espero esta sea una noche sin contratiempos – advirtió Ryoga; el aludido paso una rápida mirada por el objeto de su deseo y luego por Ryoma que lo miraba con extrema frialdad mientras asomaba sutilmente su arma a través de la chaqueta, tragando forzosamente ante la clara amenaza.

-No me gusta tentar a la suerte y no soy hombre de sacrificios – expresó inquieto, aunque dejo aflorar una cínica sonrisa – por favor, disfrutemos de esta prometedora velada.

Dispuestos en una mesa para ocho ocupantes en donde se sentaron de manera intercalada hombre – mujer, que para fortuna de Sakuno quedo sentada entre los hermanos Echizen que la hicieron sentir protegida con esa postura tan propia de ellos. La conversación fluyo rápidamente en temas de negocios desconocidos para Sakuno, al parecer en su mesa las mujeres eran meros adornos que acompañaban silenciosas a sus parejas. Observó a sus homónimas que ningún interés tenían en la charla, solo se dedicaban a hacer preguntas sin sentido con el fin que los machos de la mesa tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer gala de su inteligencia, comprendió que ese era el papel de ellas elevarles el ego y algo más, para conseguir buenos beneficios.

Mientras inspeccionaba a esas mujeres y sacaba sus propias conclusiones con respecto a la función que representaban, sabía que nunca llegaría a ser como ellas, no es que lo deseara, pero al menos tener la mitad de seguridad y desplante que mostraban no sería malo. Entonces sintió como su mano era sujetada por Ryoma, tan cálida y protectora ¿qué deseaba él, una de esas hermosas modelitos o una chica común y corriente como ella? sabía que compararse con esas mujeres no era sano, pero como no hacerlo si veía como todos los hombres parecían embobados ante el despliegue de sensualidad de las féminas.

Si estuviera un poquito más atenta, ya habría notado que unos ojos tan deseosos como los otros no quitaban su vista de ella. Desde que se sentaron en aquella mesa Ryoma la celaba cuidadosamente sin perder su figura y por lo mismo la tenía bien sujeta de la mano, todo en él denotaba propiedad y autoridad sobre Sakuno dejando bien claro a quien pertenecía esa mujer, eso era algo que los hombres comprendieron rotundamente.

-A propósito chicos, ya vieron quienes están presentes – habló Yoshizawa silencioso para despertar el interés de los fisgones – miren hacia su derecha, casi al final de las mesas – curiosos ambos siguieron las indicaciones.

-Esos no son… - expresó Ryoga incrédulo.

-Rikkaidai – confirmó Yoshizawa.

-Pero no se suponía que estaban en China – afirmó Ryoma con cierta irritación.

-Supongo que sus dos grandes problemas ya no están – dijo discreto para que quienes debieran entender lo hicieran.

-Ya veo que nos tienen en poca estima – expresó hastiado Ryoga – y más encima tienen el descaro de aparecer por acá… esos…

-Bueno, pero es mejor estar tranquilos, esto es una fiesta y no harán nada impropio a menos que quieran ser desterrados definitivamente.

-Tienes razón, de todos modos creo que están bien entretenidos con esas chicas, sabrán permanecer quietos – dijo Ryoga mirando a Ryoma para que permaneciera sereno.

Ajena a estos comentarios Sakuno había permanecido durante toda la velada sin pronunciar palabras, ya que sentía una fuerte presión que sofocaba su respiración, varias veces tuvo que voltear para verificar la fuente de su tormento miles de miradas caían como punzantes agujas sobre ella; sentarse en medio de la pista de baile no habría supuesto ninguna diferencia, pues en medio de una multitud parecía brillar como su propia sortija de brillante. Así que cuando encontró una oportunidad para rehuirse unos instantes no perdió tiempo y se excusó justo cuando el salón ya se había transformado en una pista de baile.

Necesitaba refrescarse un poco, pero no haría nada estúpido como deambular sola por los alrededores y mucho menos sin escolta. Por tanto, solo se atrevió a ir al toilette así que se dirigió por un lateral que la llevó hacia una salita transitoria entre el salón y los higiénicos. De ahí seguía por un pasillo que distinguió para damas, al cruzar una fragancia la atacó como un arrollador terremoto que sacudió sus sentidos violentamente, se paralizó y busco la procedencia pero el área yacía desolada. Apresuró el paso para entrar rápidamente y poder mojar su rostro, paso sus manos húmedas tras su cuello hasta que recobró un tanto su agite.

Enfrentó el espejo por unos segundos para reubicarse en donde se hallaba parada, agradeciendo que estuviese sola. Reordenó sus ideas y recordó aquella perturbadora fragancia, negó varias veces, lo que imaginaba era sencillamente imposible. Lo que su diestro olfato había percibido era un perfume de su creación y hecho para una persona en especial, por tanto, era absurdo solo pensar haber olido ese aroma. Seguro sus sentidos estaban jugando con su atormentada mente, la bulla de unas personas entrar la despertó y ante las instigadoras miradas se largó.

Al volver por el mismo camino no sintió nada, confirmándole que era producto de su imaginación un tanto susceptible este tiempo. Aquel pasillo se hizo más corto, distinguiendo a una pareja que conversaba íntimamente sobre un sofá y al lado opuesto un sujeto que fumaba apoyado en la pared, su tranquilidad vino cuando al final la esperaba Kamio que vigilaba sus pasos, seguramente la habría seguido desde un principio pero como estaba tan abstraída no se percató.

Avanzó dejando atrás sus miedos, el bullicio del salón se colaba por las puertas y el fuerte olor a tabaco la golpeó de sopetón en el rostro, haciéndole toser instintivamente. Cuando recuperó el aire sus ojos se opacaron con incertidumbre e incredulidad.

-Nos volvemos a ver, mi inocente Saku – una vos ronca que le removió hasta las entrañas.

-Tú… Yuki… ¿qué haces… acá? – con sus ojos impactados al ver aquel hombre frente a ella.

-Me ofendes, Saku mí amor, hace mucho que no nos vemos y es lo primero que dices. Esperaba mejor recibimiento – un cinismo que quiso pasar por ofensa.

Consternación era lo menos que podía sentir, lo miraba sin saber si era verdad o una de esas tantas fantasiosas ideas que aparecían en sus sueños. Examinó al hombre con fijeza, alto, delgado pero de musculatura firme, sus cabellos casi negros de largo moderado pero sin definición, su tez pálida que albergaban dos ojos oscuros… aquellos ojos como la noche sin luna, un estremecimiento que brotó de su pecho, ahora recordaba.

-Ayer… eras tú – afirmó desconcertada al ver ese rostro que parecía tan lleno de bondad, pero que causó tanto terror el día anterior ¿por qué?

-Sabía que me reconocerías aunque hubiese un millón de gente. No quise acercarme por que te vi acompañada y además, me pareció que no te sentías muy bien… ¿te sucedió algo? – expresó con sus ojos preocupados.

Lo miró dubitativa, la imagen espantosa que la aterró el día anterior no calzaba con esta persona… ¿por qué no lo había reconocido? Era el mismo rostro, los mismos oscuros ojos, algo no estaba en orden. A pesar de no ver lo mismo, sentía que no podía confiarse… pero… su semblante… aquel cálido rostro que recordaba, dócil y amable, incapaz de dañarla… no… eso no era del todo cierto.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – retomó la pregunta, pero esta vez con más firmeza ya no era la niña de antes.

-Ya deberías saberlo, vengo por ti – dijo con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Eres un… - no logró decir mas y zampó una sonora cachetada en el rostro casi angelical del sujeto, que no vio venir el ataque - ¿cómo te atreves?

-Vaya, eso dolió. Amor mío, se que debes estar enfada por mi ausencia, es que surgieron algunos inconvenientes y tuve que irme, pero ya estoy de regreso – alzo los brazos como para recibirla.

-¿De qué hablas? Han pasado tres años – expresó descolocada al notar el cinismo, algo que no recordaba de él.

-Saku, amor mío ¿qué es el tiempo para nosotros? Lo importante es que nos amamos – le acarició con suavidad la mejilla.

El contacto la transportó brevemente hacia el pasado en donde aquella caricia la habría hecho feliz… dudo… no podía evitarlo era un capítulo de su vida que no cerró de forma correcta. Su corazón se comprimió como si quisiera escapar de ese cariño, su mente se alborotó invadiéndola con imágenes de unas manos distintas… Ryoma… sí, ahora su vida era otra y su corazón se desvivía por otro.

-Suéltame, no me toques – le negó con la cabeza – tú me abandonaste cuando más necesite de ti y mi vida ahora es distinta.

-¿Te refieres a tu compromiso con Echizen? – anunció para su sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No se habla de otra cosa. ¿Crees que ese arrogante realmente te quiere?

-Eso no te importa. Mi compromiso con… Ryoma… es mi… problema – cuando el tema se trataba de su novio, las palabras parecían atraparse en su garganta.

-Lo siento, amor mío. Pero tendrás que romper con él, yo soy el amor de tu vida y tendrás que irte conmigo – la tomo el brazo con una brusquedad que desconocía.

Asustada observó hacia donde debía estar Kamio, cual fue su espanto al ver que alguien le impedía el paso. Ese sujeto era… no sabía que estaba sucediendo y por que ahora venía a buscarla. El imaginar que sería alejada de Ryoma provocó que sus ojos fueran bañados con cristales salados, ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué deseaban apartarla de lo que ella amaba? No podía ser tan débil, ese lugar estaba arrebatado de gente alguien podría ayudarla si gritaba.

-No me iré contigo, Yuki – meció su cabeza y lo enfrentó – yo… estoy compro… com…

-Ella está comprometida conmigo, ahora suéltala – una voz que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el novio, ¿Echizen Ryoma, cierto? – pronunció con cuidado, mientras verificaba por que su compañero no le había alertado y lo vio rodeado de otros hombres que supuso venían con él.

-Ryoma – dijo en un susurro temeroso, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó al sentir como él la tomaba por la cintura con protección y posesión.

-¿Y tú eres…? – lo miró con altivez.

-Seiichi Yukimura, supongo que soy el anterior prometido de Saku – emitió con cizaña.

-¿P-prometido? – expresó desconcertado.

-¡Eso fue… hace tres años! – Reclamó la aludida con estupor – tú me abandonaste.

-Pero he vuelto y pienso exigir lo que me pertenece – aseveró decidido.

-Yuki, yo no… ya no te… quiero – se defendió insegura.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando estuviste conmigo. Además, Saku, amor mío… no puedo olvidar el calor de tu cuerpo, la suavidad de esa blanca piel – casi ensimismado en contemplarla y osando alzar su mano sobre ella – sé que tú tampoco puedes olvidarme, pues yo fui el primero – remarcó esta frase mirando con superioridad a Ryoma, que ensombreció sus ojos.

-¡Basta! Yuki… ándate – suplicó, sobretodo al ver como Ryoma ya no la tenía sujeta.

-Perdón, amor mío. No quiero causarte problemas, así que por que no vienes mañana al medio día a la playa del norte, es un lugar tranquilo para que podamos hablar más íntimamente – propuso provocativo.

-¿Qué pretendes? – expresó asustada.

-Solo ven, ahora me voy.

Le hizo un gesto a Ryoma en señal de despido y luego se dirigió a Sakuno para observarla fijamente, le sonrió con dulzura, ella respondió con una mueca asemejando una sonrisa sintiéndose aliviada, pero cuando este al fin se marchaba ocurrió un desastre para su estabilidad. Yukimura en un acto inesperado tomó el rostro de Sakuno entre sus manos para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios rosados y finos de ella, apenas segundos para que la ira de Ryoma reaccionara ante tal insulto, con rudeza lo agarró por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared, solo escuchó el gritó de Sakuno.

-¡Ryoma! ¡Para ya! – forcejeó Ryoga para liberar a la victima que parecía ya no recibir aire – no puedes hacer esto en un lugar así.

Lo empujó contra el suelo para golpear la pared con frustración, porque tenía que descontrolarse de ese modo. Su cabeza giraba en un remolino descontrolado, en el instante que oyó como ese sujeto hablaba con su Sakuno sus emociones descarrilaron y al ver la real posibilidad que se la arrebatarán de sus brazos no pudo contenerse. Si Ryoga no lo hubiese detenido sus manos no habrían descansado hasta que la amenaza dejara de existir.

Sabía que no podía seguir reprimiendo lo que Sakuno provocaba en él, primero por que no podía andar asesinando a diestra y siniestra cada vez que alguien se acercara a ella, aunque no le importaba en demasía; segundo por que si continuaba así estallaría y terminaría haciéndole daño. Por último, ¿por qué tenía que dejar que su propio orgullo le ganara?, nadie podía ser mejor que él ni siquiera su orgullo. ¿Pero que hacer? Ahora que conocía el rostro de aquel a quien ella se había entregado… No sabía que hacer con ese dilema que alimentaba su orgullo, hubiese sido mejor no conocer el rostro de su pasado.

-Sakuno, ¿te encuentras bien? – palabras que la trajeron de regreso, pero no podía mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí – luego se dirigió a Yukimura que recién se restablecía – por favor, Yuki márchate – le suplicó, sin saber que esa familiaridad causaba un inmenso abismo entre ella y Ryoma.

-Como digas, amor mío y ese beso es para que me recuerdes en tus sueños – expresó maliciosos enfrentando los ámbares que lo desafiaban con acérrimo odio - Te espero mañana, tengo algunas cosas interesantes que decirte – se alejó antes que Sakuno pudiera negarse.

-Sakuno – la llamó Ryoga - ¿Cómo conoces a ese sujeto, es verdad que te ibas a casar con él?

-Sí. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo apenada – nos conocimos poco tiempo después que llegara a vivir a Tokio junto a mi abuela, él estudiaba cerca de donde yo tomaba unas clases. Salimos un par de veces y nos volvimos novios, pero mi abuela siempre se negó a esa relación. Ella no confiaba en Yuki, decía que no era un buen sujeto.

-¿Por qué no se casaron? – indagaba Ryoga sin perder detalle.

-Un día… después de… es que – intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas – solo desapareció de un día a otro sin dar señales de nada. Quise buscarlo, pero justo paso lo de mi abuela y entonces todo se complicó. Aunque luego intenté saber de él, pues estaba preocupada de su desaparición, me puse a investigar en los lugares que frecuentaba… fue extraño… - dijo dubitativa, llevándose un dedo a los labios para pensar - en ningún lugar sabían nada de Yuki ni siquiera en la universidad, me pareció raro que digieran que él nunca había estudiado allí. Recuerdo haber ido un par de veces e incluso compartí con algunos de sus amigos… ahora que lo pienso, uno de ellos era Sanada-kun recién estaba aquí.

-¿Y qué paso después de eso, encontraste alguna pista de su paradero, su familia? – con seriedad en sus dichos.

-Nada. Además, nunca conocí a su familia, él siempre me decía que prefería que nos los conociera por que no tenían una buena relación y no quería que hicieran algo que pudiese molestarme. Al parecer su padre era un hombre perverso que deseaba que Yuki trabajara en vez de estudiar, como eran muy pobres decía que era un desperdicio gastar dinero mientras él se mataba trabajando – comentó sincera – pero aparte de eso no se nada más.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con escepticismo, ya que ellos conocían la realidad de aquel hombre algo muy distinto a lo que Sakuno les comentaba. Realmente esa chica era demasiado ingenua para ver maldad en los otros y calculando la época en cuando se conocieron, ella a penas era una adolescente inocente que recién venía llegando a la ciudad, ideal para ser engañada por mentes más expertas.

Ahora había una nueva interrogante ¿Por qué el sucesor de Rikkaidai se habría aproximado a una jovencita como Sakuno? puede que sea por simple interés masculino al ver una inocente fémina. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué la intención de casarse con ella?... En estos momentos era entendible debido a la herencia. ¿Qué misterio había tras eso? Desgraciadamente, no podrían averiguarlo con Sakuno que ni idea tenía que su primer amor es un miembro del Yakuza.

Ryoga pareció meditar un rato, mientras Sakuno intentaba descubrir que pasaba por la cabeza de Ryoma, se sentía apenada al notar como él la rechazó al escuchar lo que había dicho Yukimura de su relación y ahora se mantenía distanciado de ella. En eso la voz ronca de Ryoga la sacó de sus pesares.

-Sakuno, quiero hacerte una última pregunta, no tienes que responder sino quieres – miró a su hermano con una sonrisa que le decía escucha bien - ¿Todavía estás enamorada de ese sujeto? – la explosión de rojez en su rostro no se hizo esperar, que le preguntaran ese tipo de cosas tan livianamente no era normal.

-N-no… a mí… yo… yo a… – no lograba hablar y sonrojada sus ojos la traicionaron al mirar temblorosa a Ryoma, quien solo la observó con la frialdad de una tormenta de nieve.

-Ya veo. Supongo que quieres irte, todo esto te debe haber afectado. Ryoma – llamó con autoridad – tú y Sakuno ya pueden irse, el objetivo principal ya fue cubierto.

No hubo más palabras, nadie se negó al mandato de Ryoga, así que el tenso momento finalizo con la partida de la pareja en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar algo que calmara la incertidumbre que los envolvía, Sakuno llena de miedos como si de pronto un abismo se hubiese abierto entre los dos y Ryoma confuso con sus propios prejuicios... ¿por qué le era tan difícil aceptar que Sakuno tuviera otro amor? Si eso era algo que ya suponía. ¿Tantos celos sentía al conocer el rostro de su antecesor?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una tristeza que irrumpía en su interior, al menos hubiese deseado que Ryoma le otorgara algunas palabras o una simple mirada. Nada. Solo una arrolladora indiferencia que la dejó sin la más mínima esperanza, aquella luz que le permitía soñar que ese falso noviazgo podría ser de ayuda, acababa de ser aniquilada por completo. Recostada en una oscura habitación permanecía sentada con miedo cerrar sus ojos y ver como los gélidos ojos ámbar la abofeteaban con indolencia, su corazón sollozaba temiendo desangrarse con solo imaginar que no habría otra oportunidad.

De improviso su puerta se abrió, una silueta oculta en las sombras que sintió la observaba con fijeza, sus palpitaciones de acentuaron… lo único que le faltaba es que ahora le ocurriera algo malo.

-Solo vine para saber si estás bien – la inconfundible voz de Ryoma, un tono seco, tal como lo haría un guardián que tiene un deber.

-Sí – susurro, un tanto dolida al percibir la distancia. Sintió que la puerta nuevamente era abierta y su corazón se contrajo de dolor - ¡Espera! – silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Solo… Yuki… Seiichi – quiso darle formalidad a sus dichos – él no significa… nada para mí.

-No es algo que me importe, adiós – una filosa daga que atravesó de lleno su pecho.

La puerta se cerró para que la desolación cubriera su figura, la oscuridad pareció tornarse más densa y sofocante, mientras las lágrimas caían inevitablemente por su rostro… ¿hasta cuándo debería sufrir?... se acurrucó entre sus rodillas para darse el calor que necesitaba para no morir en esta tormenta que amenazaba con arreciar contra ella. Un salto en su pecho la alertaba de unos sigilosos pasos que acechaban hacia su persona, buscó al intruso, pero la negrura de la noche no se lo permitía.

Preparada para gritar, su boca fue acallada con la calidez de los labios deseosos de Ryoma, ella lo supo en el instante que sintió su aliento cerca de su boca. La estrechó con firmeza y con exigentes caricias le arrebató todo el aire de sus pulmones, cuando hubo saciado lo suficiente para no sentir hambre, permitió que el oxígeno volviera a entrar por su nariz.

-Tú eres mía – le susurró con autoridad en su oído.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Ya sé... me matarán por dejarlo así, pero esta última parte es un pequeño regalo para ustedes, lo habría terminado antes porque ya estaba muy largo, pero como me gusta hacerlas sufrir no lo pude evitar. Ahora solo tienen que esperar hasta la próxima semana, no les dejo ningún adelanto por que... no he escrito nada y así se mantiene la espectativa, aunque lo último lo pueden ver como un mini adelanto. Cuidense, nos vemos, chao


	15. Cruda Realidad

¡Hello, Hello! ¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien. Aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, con quienes estoy muy agradecida por cada uno de sus comentarios.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, no se muy bien como habrá resultado supongo que hoy estoy afectada por un manto de inseguridad mas fuerte, pero me esforce mucho para que saliera lo mejor posible. Disfruten con el RyoSaku y una que otra revelación.

* * *

15.-CRUDA REALIDAD

"_Tú eres mía"_ – palabras posesivas que declaró para luego apoderarse de los labios de Sakuno. No obstante, para llegar a esta instancia tuvo que batallar una colosal lucha contra si mismo, el último de los combates antes de sucumbir al deseo asfixiante que sentía por aquella fémina. Mucha agua tempestuosa cruzó bajo el puente que carcomió sutilmente la firme piedra que conformaba su orgullo, cuando se percató del daño de los cimientos basto una certera embestida para derribarlo.

Los ataques fueron feroces, inclementes, arremetieron con todo para descalibrar su dominio propio, no supo cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a las más mínimas provocaciones de Sakuno – aunque hayan sido inconscientes – ni que tan eficaces habrían sido los ataques hasta que se vio completamente encadenado a ella. Pero aún así no se dejo vencer, continúo batallando hasta alcanzar su límite y no dejarse subyugar ante una simple mujer. Se cuestionó infinidad de veces que vil hechizo habrían lanzado en contra suya, nunca desde que conoció los placeres femeninos se había visto sometido a tal tortura.

¿Qué tenía Ryusaki Sakuno para lograr su dominio absoluto, al punto de no encontrar saciedad a sus deseos de hombre en otra mujer? ¿Por qué el besarla… a veces con pasión y otras con candidez provocaba que una llamarada interna ardiera como el fuego sempiterno? Causando que la sed en otras ocasiones colmada con facilidad ahora se tornaba insaciable en otros labios y para su desgracia solo hallaba alivio en Sakuno, un brebaje que sin darse cuenta se transformó en un vital alimento a su voraz apetito, varado en un árido desierto para ver a lo lejos las refrescantes aguas de un oasis, aunque temeroso de perecer a un espejismo.

El pináculo de su combate había llegado con la aparición de aquel sujeto de Rikkaidai, causando que su orgullo altivo tuviera una estrepitosa y dolorosa caída. Su interés por la chica de ojos carmesí siempre se vio amenazado por diversos motivos, por un lado Kintarou que estaba presto al ataque, luego los otros incluyendo los fantasmas de amantes pasados – que en este instante él aún consideraba eran muchos, aunque ya dudaba al descubrir la inocencia e ingenuidad de Sakuno – y por último, su bien ponderado orgullo que no le permitía actuar libremente.

En fin, tres adversarios con los cuales podía batirse sin mayores complicaciones y no asumir demasiada responsabilidad, todo eso hasta que apareció aquel nefasto sujeto, Seiichi Yukimura, más que un Yakuza era el primer hombre en la vida de Sakuno y eso le había quedado bastante claro ante la afirmación ponzoñosa de este y con precisión alarmante había conseguido clavar un filoso puñal en su pecho.

¿Qué sentía Sakuno con todo esto, amor u odio por aquel hombre? Decía haber sido abandonada, pero si le daba una explicación convincente ¿lo perdonaría y se marcharía con él? ¿Qué tan grande había sido la herida causada por el abandono repentino? ¿Habrían sanado ya? ¿Amaba realmente Sakuno a ese hombre? Cada pregunta que hilaba su mente parecían punzantes agujas clavadas en su piel, no comprendía su nuevo afán por torturarse por cosas innecesarias y que no deberían importarle.

En la fiesta, lo escuchó hablar y declarase abiertamente a Sakuno quien no tuvo mayor reacción más que un débil rechazo sin convicción. Después de aquella arremetida le había costado recuperar su domino y todavía tambaleándose en un mar de confusiones no despertó hasta que el peligro fue evidente. Escasos segundos fueron necesarios para hacerlo entrar en sí, cuando sus ojos notaron que el objeto de su deseo le era arrebatado en su cara, las riendas de su control rompieron el seguro para lanzarse en un violento ataque contra el peor de sus enemigos.

Cuando la ira y los celos se apaciguaron levemente ya se dirigían de regreso a la casa, su mente estaba en completo caos al no comprender aquella forma de actuar tan ajena a su persona, ¿desde cuándo se rebajaba a pelear por una mujer? El martirio era agobiante en su cabeza, la vio alejarse a su cuarto y quiso llamarla para exigirle respuestas… se retractó… ¿Acaso tenía ese derecho? Si lo analizaba bien no tenía ningún poder o privilegio sobre Sakuno ni siquiera ese falso noviazgo le daba algo, se maldijo al percibir la necesidad de querer que ella solo fuera para él. Se había sacado la chaqueta lanzándola al suelo con rabia ¿Qué hacer con lo que sentía? Estaba asfixiándose al no saber como proceder.

Dirigió sus ojos por aquel pasillo que iba hacia los cuartos, un magnetismo con fuerza increíble lo atraía. Fantaseó que olía el perfume fresco de Sakuno casi tangible en su nariz, sus pies se desplazaron solos por aquella vía desconocida cruzar la barrera podría ser peligroso para él, se sorprendió al ver que estaba frente a la puerta de ella y sin previa autorización entró. Pero ya era tarde para retroceder ¿cómo explicar su intromisión? Y así sin mucho salió una estúpida pregunta. Sacudió su cabeza pues sentía como una densa neblina cubría su sensatez al verla indefensa con sus ojos carmín brillando al escucharlo.

"Tonta" se dijo para sí, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenua para responder su absurdo cuestionamiento?, el fuego en su cuerpo avivó poderosamente reclamándola para sí… se lo negó… no podía dejarse dominar por una simple fémina ¿cuánto veces ya se había repetido esto?... pero sus ojos lo hechizaron e impedían que actuara con raciocinio. Al distinguir el inminente peligro decidió huir, maldita sea cuando Sakuno volvió a pronunciar palabra… con voz suave y trémula denotando su esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, no fue solo eso, sino su afirmación lo que logró descarrilar de lleno su orgullo, no le importaba nada más le basto saber que Sakuno no quisiera a ese Yukimura, aunque solo fuera una ilusión del momento. De todos modos, esa frase fue lo que Ryoma tomó como una insinuante invitación a compartir una esperada velada, ya después vería como deshacerse del intruso. Acababa de reclamarla como suya y un Echizen toma lo que le pertenece sin impedimentos.

Se rindió antes sus deseos por Sakuno, con decisión avanzó para apoderarse de esos apetitoso labios con exigencia y con la completa necesidad de borrar cualquier vestigios del beso de Yukimura. Una vez cumplida la limpieza se olvidó del resto para permitirse disfrutar de los placeres de estar en aquellos brazos, su orgullo y prejuicios quedaron fuera de esto no le importaba si hubo otro o los fuera que hayan sido, se las arreglaría para que desde ahora ella solo pudiera recordar sus caricias y su deseo solo lo ambicionara a él.

Cuando sintió que Ryoma la besaba con tal fervor, las palabras y lágrimas se ahogaron en su garganta, la sensatez ya no era parte de ella y el único pensamiento que logró albergar en su mente fue que le pertenecería a él. Al sentir como aquel músculo de su boca revoloteaba insaciable dentro de ella cualquier aprensión que hubiera sentido antes se esfumó con la rapidez de un relámpago.

Fue como si aquella cadena que la ataba al pasado hubiese sido rota; al enfrentarse nuevamente con Yukimura su corazón se paralizó por un sentimiento extraño, desde su desaparición había intentado odiarlo cosa que no consiguió ¿Pero por qué? ¿No se supone que quien mucho ama mucho odia? Ahora en los brazos de Ryoma y un poco más madura comprendió que quiso mucho a Yukimura, que siendo tan inocente e ilusa en las cosas del amor y él al ser tan bondadoso con ella la había encandilado, no podía reprocharse eso, a penas era una neófita con los hombres ¿Qué más podría haber hecho desprovista de armas? Solo una sencilla adolescente.

El calor en su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse velozmente y todas sus interrogantes tendrían que esperar hasta que la fiebre bajara. Los quemantes labios de Ryoma descendían con torturante lentitud por su cuello, empezaba a creer que es era su intención… castigarla. Lejos estaba de la verdad, él quería que se olvidara de cualquier otro excursionista de estos terrenos y con fuego ardiente se encargaría de comprar el cuerpo lozano de Sakuno. Estaba absorta ante solo unos cuantos besos y su corazón parecía estallar por el frenético palpitar, aferró sus manos a los cabellos negros alborotándolos con premura.

Ryoma sintió como reaccionaba ante sus caricias y prosiguió atormentándola hasta que solo pudiera gemir su nombre. Uno de sus dedos marcó el camino a través de los labios femeninos por su cuello hasta el valle que formaban sus pechos, percibió como la piel se erizaba con aquel sutil contacto, sonrió con malicia para besar ese espacio humedeciéndolo levemente.

Sakuno percibió como la fuerte mano de Ryoma se abría paso bajo la veraniega camisa del pijama, las yemas de sus dedos parecían tentáculos ardientes que dejaban una huella imborrable a su paso. De súbito uno de sus pechos fue capturado deliciosamente, un masaje estremecedor que le arqueo la espalda y que logro arrebatarle un gemido suplicante ante la humedad de la boca de Ryoma que había capturado el área sonrosada más sensible. Sus pezones, dulces manjares para sus hambrientos labios que los saborearon con destreza succionando aquel elixir embriagante que tanto deseaba poseer.

El fuego de la pasión había sido encendido, Ryoma sentía como la sangre de sus venas quemaba como la lava incandescente y su respiración se tornaba en desesperados jadeos que entorpecían su razón. La sentía estremecerse bajo suyo y con cierto temor al notar aquellas reacciones tan opuestas a ella, se escuchó gemir por su amante, casi en ruegos por que no parara de tocarla. Una mano de Ryoma se aventuró a desplazarse por sus piernas, con destreza cruzó aquella suave piel hasta el interior de sus muslos rozando el mayor de los tesoro oculto a cualquier intruso.

Sakuno con sus ojos cerrados percibía intensamente cada caricia de Ryoma, mientras su corazón saltaba con fogoso frenesí. La puerta que conducía a la joya más preciada parecía palpitar eufórica ante la inminente invasión, expectante aguardaba ser derrumbada. Sus dedos varoniles, una sola presión en la colina cercana a la entrada que la hizo gemir en un leve estallido de placer, corrientes de embriagante brebaje que humedecían los campos boscosos, una clara señal de que el noble visitante sería bienvenido.

Momentáneamente, liberó de la tortura a los frondosos terrenos para así poder degustar con premura el elixir de los labios de su amante que estaban prestos para recibirlos. El calor era sofocante, por tanto cualquier vestigio de vestiduras era un estorbo, ambos extasiados en su punto máximo se permitieron por breves segundos sentir el roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos. Ryoma ya sin control para dilatar el instante de reconocimiento se apoyo en ella para que percibiera de lleno su reclamante virilidad.

-Te deseo desde hace tanto – expresó con su voz alborotada por la falta de aire.

Sakuno al distinguir el peligro por unos instantes se paralizó de una forma distinta a la noche anterior. Un rubor que se intensificaba al ser conciente de la realidad y observar aquellos ojos ámbar arder como fuego en el acero, suplicantes, hambrientos por ser aceptado. Sus orbes carmín brillaban por la pasión del deseo, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, el pacto había sido hecho. Su enhiesta masculinidad vibró ansiosa para adentrarse en busca de su premio, aquellos campos recónditos por donde muchos, pocos o ninguno a incursionado, ya no le importaba ahora solo serían para él.

Al percibir la inquietud le susurro con suavidad intentando contenerse para no actuar con desesperación.

-¿Tienes miedo? – lo miró a los ojos para negar y casi rogar que no se detuviera.

La besó con cariño acariciando sus cabellos un tanto humedecidos, se adentró con cautela para poseerla y cual fue su asombro al descubrir un ligero obstáculo que jamás imaginó encontrar, ahora fue su turno para quedar inmóvil. La miró y vio como Sakuno apretaba sus ojos por el dolor, entonces era ¿virgen?... se habría cuestionado más pero su cuerpo quemante no estaba para eso, la beso en cuello y lóbulo de su oreja para que se relajara murmurándole suaves palabras que le infirieran valor. Al fin a travesó la barrera para quedarse con el preciado diamante que muchos ambicionan y solo uno puede reclamar.

Todas las dudas fueron disipadas y el desborde de pasión se incrementó ante el vaivén de dos cuerpos que se unían en un solo ser. Gradualmente Ryoma aumento el ritmo a medida que Sakuno se adaptaba a la nueva danza, el aire se hacia escaso y la temperatura demasiado elevada, sus cabezas fluían lejos de la realidad al borde el éxtasis. Un ardoroso cosquilleo en su interior estalló en una rápida corriente eléctrica que se desbordó por todo su cuerpo en un fuerte estremecimiento.

La sintió temblar exquisitamente entre sus bazos, excitándolo hasta lo sumo y con un atisbo de cordura derramó su simiente fuera de aquellos vírgenes parajes, no podía permitirse un error como ese sabiendo que Sakuno realmente era inocente en estas materias. La besó con ternura en los labios mientras sus respiraciones retomaban su ritmo habitual, estrechándola con protección se acomodó a su lado observándola embelesado al saber que solo él era dueño de aquella figura, llegando a sentirse un poco culpable por la forma reprochable como la había tratado las veces anteriores.

-¿Estás bien? – aunque quiso parecer indiferente su voz lo delataba; con un sonrojo que apareció al instante de escucharlo y sabiendo lo ocurrido, asintió.

-R-ryoma… yo – balbuceó con esfuerzo, sus ojos reclamaban cerrarse.

-Duerme – ordenó – estás cansada.

-Sí – cerrando sus ojos inevitablemente – Ryoma… yo… te amo.

Sus últimas palabras llegaron con estruendo a sus oídos a pesar de haber sido un débil susurro. Al notar que Sakuno dormía agradeció en silencio no tener que responder a la declaración ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué sentía él? Se impresionó cuestionarse aquello, hasta hace poco estaba convencido que sólo fluía por él un deseo de poseerla, pero extrañamente en estos instantes un sentimiento aún mayor que no podía definir le hacía pensar que Sakuno era más que una simple pasión.

Dejaría las preguntas para después por que su cabeza no estaba para interrogantes tan profundas, ahora se permitiría embriagarse con aquel perfume que Sakuno emitía hasta que el cansancio lo venciera, quizás mañana no habría nada en que pensar solo asumir que fue una noche de aventura con una hermosa mujer. Una risa en su interior pareció burlarse de su persona, como si alguien supiera que esas afirmaciones no eran más que solo ideas superfluas de un niño inmaduro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La calidez de la mañana comenzaba a ser presente en la habitación, la luz ya era un estorbo para permanecer dormida. Las memorias nocturnas adquirían peso en su mente a medida que la lucidez retornaba a ella, abrió sus ojos parcialmente para poder descubrir si solo había sido un maravilloso sueño estar en los brazos de Ryoma, entonces una respiración acompasada a su lado le regalo respuesta. Un rostro sereno lejos de aquella normal indiferencia y orgullo, sonrió inevitablemente con remarcada felicidad al saber que no era una ilusión, su corazón se aceleró con frenesí y el rubor en sus mejillas acusaba vergüenza.

No se atrevió a moverse, además, Ryoma parecía tenerla bien sujeta entre sus brazos impidiendo cualquier escape. Quería grabar con precisión aquel momento sabiendo que la eternidad no era un concepto para ellos, se sintió amada y deseada por Ryoma, pero entendía que esto solo podría ser un instante en sus vidas y prefería aceptarlo lo antes posible, aun cuando la tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

Si al menos Ryoma le hubiese dedicado palabras de amor que alimentaran sus frágiles esperanzas, el futuro juntos era incierto y quizás, inexistente. Sacudió su cabeza para esfumar el pesimismo de su mente no podía ser tan pasajero si él aun estaba a su lado, tan distinto a su primera vez, en donde lo único que recordaba era haber despertado desprotegida y sola para pronto percatarse que había sido abandonada.

Fue una dura prueba asumir esa realidad y más cuando no existía nadie que le afirmara lo que había ocurrido, solo su inocente imaginación elucubró las opciones… perdió su virginidad sin recordarlo realmente, un vació en su pecho que no pudo cubrir. Pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de saberlo, aunque averiguarlo podría ser una tarea vergonzosa y complicada ¿Cómo preguntarle al supuesto hombre que había arrebatado su pureza, qué o cómo había sucedido?

Antes de permitir que su mente rememorara dolorosas escenas, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta para dejar entrar a Kaede, la anciana ingresó tan silenciosa como de costumbre para abrir las cortinas y dejar que la luz bañara suavemente cada espacio concedido. Sakuno se cubrió hasta el cuello, avergonzada de su desnudez e intentando que Ryoma despertara, obviamente el aludido no se daba por enterado.

Los seniles ojos se posaron indiferentes sobre la cama, confusa parpadeó para distinguir que su vista no la engañaba, al reconocer quienes yacían en el lecho un enorme vozarrón de espanto salió de su boca.

-¡Joven Ryoma! ¿Qué hace aquí? – parada a los pies de la cama de manera amenazante con los brazos en jarra.

-R-ryoma – le llamaba en un susurro, un tanto asustada.

-¡Despierte, joven Ryoma! – golpeándolo en las piernas con un cojín.

Se oyó un murmullo indescifrable, luego de un calmado bostezo entreabrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la fina figura de Sakuno, blanca, esbelta, apetecible, sonrió con superioridad al saberla suya aún ajeno de la mirada casi asesina de la anciana y al nerviosismo de Sakuno. Acarició aquella piel de porcelana delineando la largura de la espalda, un respingo de ella le causo placer.

-¡Ryoma-kun! – dijo cuando reaccionó, _¿y ahora porqué la formalidad? Pensó_.

-¡Joven Ryoma! Compórtese – aquella conocida voz que irrumpió sus instintos.

-¿Qué haces acá? – dijo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la anciana.

-¿Eso debería de preguntarlo yo? – expresó seriamente - ¿Cómo se atreve a venir a meterse a la cama de la señorita Ryusaki? ¿En qué esta pensando? Claro que no piensa, ahora veo que es igualito a sus antecesores, no pueden ver una linda jovencita y ya quieren meterse en su cama, esto es el colmo.

-Ya, Kaede-san, no exageres – bostezo perezosamente, mientras se acomodaba apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama y cruzar sus brazos tras su cabeza – espero hayas traído el desayuno.

-No se atreva a bromear conmigo – le reprendió con cólera – le dije que no permitiría estas inmoralidades en la casa de sus padres, que desfachatez de su parte.

-L-lo… siento – interrumpió Sakuno en apenas un murmullo, con su voz acongojada por la culpa.

-Señorita Ryusaki, no se culpe. Sé que usted nada podía hacer con esto, es culpa del joven Ryoma que no es capaz de controlar sus instintos. Meterse en el cuarto de una chica inocente como usted es imperdonable – al escuchar a la anciana no pudo evitar encontrarle la razón en un punto, Sakuno realmente era inocente.

Cuando la anciana terminó de convencer a Sakuno que no existía culpa en ella, volvió a dirigir su ataque contra Ryoma. Este prosiguió con su bostezo desinteresado esperando que Kaede se cansara de tanto discutir y regañarlo por su comportamiento, ¿en qué pensaba esa mujer, que estaban en la edad media donde la honra de una mujer debía cuidarse con la vida? Esta bien que Sakuno era lo que se denominaría como una doncella, pero estamos en el siglo XX y lo que él haga o no con ella es problema de ambos, de nadie más.

-¿Me escuchó, joven Ryoma? – reclamó la mujer.

-¿Qué paso? – entró de improviso Ryoga un tanto agitado – oí un grito.

-Esto – señaló acusadoramente a la pareja.

Ryoga miró hacia la cama, pensativo escudriñaba como si no viera nada extraño todo dentro de lo normal se dijo. Entonces se percató de la razón para que Kaede gritara y la pobre de Sakuno pareciera un monumento al color escarlata por lo mucho que su rostro ardía en vergüenza. Ahora comprendía que no era una escena ordinaria ni siquiera para él, antes de poder pronunciar palabras se largo a reírse con ganas viendo semejante espectáculo que no imaginó sucediera tan pronto.

-Ryoma, que desconsiderado eres con Kaede-san ¿cómo le haces esto? – decía con burla mirando a los enfurecidos ojos de su hermano, que ya se sentía como un animal en exhibición de un zoológico.

-¿Por qué no te callas y te largas? – rezongó de mala gana.

-Pensé que habrías despertado de mejor humor con tanta actividad – sus ojos relucían de entusiasmo, bajo una capa aún más ruborizada en el rostro de Sakuno.

-¡Basta ya! No fomente malos hábitos joven Ryoga y esas bromas de mal gusto guárdeselas cuando estén solos. Y usted jovencito Ryoma, espero que sepa comportase mejor… si su madre se entera.

-Nuestra madre no tiene por que enterarse, a menos que alguien se lo cuente – expresó con astucia el mayor – y como se que no quieres desilusionar a nuestra querida madre, guardarás silencio – con sutileza convencía a la anciana, ya para él tampoco era conveniente que su madre se enterara de estos asuntos, rogaba que los rumores del supuesto noviazgo aún no llegaran a sus oídos.

-Por supuesto – contestó precavida, sentía que algo se le escapaba.

-Perfecto. Y Kaede-san, no creo que debas alterarte tanto no es bueno para tu salud – se atrevió a burlarse de la rabia de la anciana – debes cuidarte – al ver que esta iba a rebatir, agregó - Entonces será mejor que los dejemos solos para que pueden estar presentables para el desayuno. Me muero de hambre. Bueno tortolitos los espero abajo, no tarden mucho por favor – expresó con picardía.

Abrazó a la mujer tras de sí para acarrearla fuera del cuarto y entregarles cierta privacidad, al descubrir los hechos sonrió satisfecho como si él mismo hubiese planeado que esto ocurriera y ahora veía su proyecto concretado. Al cerrarse la puerta un tenso silencio se dejo caer sobre la pareja, obviamente ya nada era igual que antes, unos cuantos cambios que para Sakuno suponían algunas incomodidades, no sabía como debía actuar, que decir ni siquiera estaba segura en que pensar, era un manojo de nervios e inseguridades. ¿No existirá un manual para estos casos?

La calma e indiferencia de Ryoma eran admirables, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Por alguna razón incompresible se encontraba dudoso de su actuar, no era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer, pero si la primera que despertaba con una. Siempre se ahorraba esos problemas marchándose lo antes posible y descansar cómodamente en su cuarto, evitando cualquier tipo de compromiso que perturbara su tranquila vida. Aún así, lo más extraño de todo, era lo bien que se sentía despertar con alguien a su lado y dormir tan placidamente fue un hecho inédito para él.

Con aquella penetrante mirada comenzó a observarla para ver si hallaba los motivos de esto, pero por más que escudriñaba a la mujer a su lado no conseguía descubrir alguna respuesta convincente. Pronto se dio cuenta que el examen no era provechoso si ella estaba desnuda y demasiado tentadora como para permanecer impávido, su cuerpo parecía sufrir los efectos de aquella escena tan espléndida que lo había hecho sucumbir peligrosamente.

Sus intenciones eran claras, sus ojos rápidamente adquirían un color ámbar que destilaba deseo, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a reclamarla nuevamente. De no ser por la insistencia de Sakuno que verificaba la hora con nerviosismo, habría permitido que sus instintos masculinos afloraran sin temor para saciar la sed que sentía al verla, solo que al imaginar las razones para ese comportamiento los celos quisieron aparecer en escena.

-¿Por qué miras tanto la hora? – dijo con cierta irritación, aunque lo controlaba pues no permitiría que Sakuno reconociera sus celos.

-¡Eh! Yo… es que – al oírlo no supo que decir, ¿Cómo decirle que deseaba ver a otro hombre?

-Tienes pensado ir a ver a ese sujeto – afirmó serio, la joven se sobresalto al ser descubierta - ¿para qué?

-Es que… necesito saber – era un enredo con patas, había muchas cosas que deseaba saber y entender, pero…

-Ayer dijiste que ese sujeto te había abandonado ¿sabes por qué lo hizo o es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó intrigado al imaginar las razones.

-No. Nunca me dio una explicación – sus ojos se opacaron e inmediatamente sintió un vacío en su interior, sin darse cuenta que aquel pequeño acto causo molestia en Ryoma.

-¿Y para qué quieres saberlo ahora, no han pasado más de tres años? – a pesar de actuar como si no le importara, en el fondo no podía soporta que Sakuno quisiera ver a ese hombre, pero como no deseaba comprometerse prefería simular desinterés.

-No es eso – su voz sonaba como si estuviese siendo reprendida – pero… ayer dijo… que necesitaba decirme… algo.

-¿Qué puede importarte lo que te diga ese sujeto? – ya sin ánimo de esconder su irritación.

-No lo sé – emitió sincera – pero debo saberlo.

Sakuno no sabía realmente porque existía una imperiosa necesidad de escuchar a Yukimura, algo le decía que no era para escuchar palabras de amor y arrepentimiento por haberla dejado, su instinto le decía que había algo más un misterio que debía saber. Pero como explicarle a Ryoma esas cosas y como decirle que no deseaba ir sola, si pudiera rogar por un milagro pediría que él la acompañara por muy rara que fuera la situación, era una forma de sentirse protegida y con valor para enfrentar la cruda realidad.

Esto era un verdadero martirio para Ryoma, quería exigirle que nunca más viera a ese sujeto y ningún otro, pero sencillamente no podía su orgullo era más fuerte. No era solo eso lo que le impedía actuar, el no tener certeza de lo que sentía por ella le causaba confusión y asumir un compromiso serio no estaba en sus planes, más sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que su padre y hermano querían, comprendía que todo este show del noviazgo era solo una manera de unirlos.

Se debatía entre los celos que le causaba saber que Sakuno podría irse con ese tal Yukimura y su orgullo que le decía que debía dejar las cosas como están, así era menos complicado y él podría proseguir con su vida tranquilamente como hasta ahora. La miró indecisa, nerviosa, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto todo esto? Él mismo tenía preguntas que hacerle, una específicamente; descubrir que era virgen le hacía pensar que ese hombre la había engañado de algún modo ¿Sakuno ya se habría dado cuenta que anoche había su primera vez? O ¿verdaderamente era tan ingenua?

Al no recibir ninguna oposición, Sakuno se aventuró a salir de la cama para ir a vestirse y pronto ponerse en marcha. Ryoma sabía que no debía meterse porque era malo para su persona, pero ahora que la consideraba su mujer o lo que fuese – aunque no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos – tenía que crear una excusa para limitar las acciones de su competencia.

-Sakuno – el solo oír su nombre con tanta autoridad le hacía temblar sus piernas de una forma tan deliciosa e irresistible – ¿sabes qué no puedes ir sola, cierto?

-¡¿Eh?!... pero

-Iré contigo ¿supongo que no tienes inconveniente? – dijo inquisitivo, ella negó con una leve sonrisa – lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que te quedes a solas con él, es peligroso.

-Está bien – eso lo sorprendió, imagino que se negaría.

Lo que Ryoma no sabía era que Sakuno deseaba no permanecer a solas con Yukimura, era una situación incómoda pero tenerlo como su sombra le infundía valor y seguridad. Aunque no entendía a que se refería con peligroso, supuso que era por su clara inclinación a traerse problemas. No podía evitar sentir celos al reconocer el anhelo de Sakuno por su reencuentro con Seiichi, un sentimiento incontrolable que surgía por su cuenta poniéndolo contra la pared.

Eso coartaba su libertad y lo hacía actuar de manera irracional, agradecía que su orgullo altivo aún dominara su persona sino sería deplorable e indigna su conducta. Lo único que le impedía oponerse a que Sakuno fuera a esa cita, era la fehaciente posibilidad de que al final ese sujeto se quitara la máscara y se diera a conocer tal cual es. Aunque su instinto le advertía que eso no sería tan fácil al recodar la tranquilidad con que Yukimura lo desafió, era un hombre astuto que debía tener un truco para no salir tan mal parado ¿pero qué?

-Entonces nos encontramos abajo – saliendo del cuarto sin pronunciar nada más.

Una nueva travesía comenzaba para Sakuno, el pasado adquiría cuerpo presentándose ante ella en la forma de su antiguo prometido. Muchas cosas estaban ocurriendo en tan poco tiempo que no le daba espacio para poder asimilar ni disfrutar de nada, habría sido idílico permanecer un rato más entre los brazos de Ryoma pero eso solo pasa en las novelas jamás en su vida. Con resignación se apresuro para estar lista, sabiendo que debía enfrentar una tarea importante.

En un dos por tres se encontraban con destino hacia aquella playa al norte para su encuentro con Yukimura, lo que la sorprendió fue que Ryoga también los acompañaba, excusándose que su presencia era imperiosa por lo delicado y peligroso que podría resultar esta travesía. Otra vez con lo del peligro, por más que insistía en preguntar a que tanto le temían ninguno de los dos tenía la delicadeza de informarle, con esto su nerviosismo parecía aflorar con mayor urgencia y más al notar que no eran solo ellos tres, sino una pequeña comitiva.

Cuando pensó que esto era una exageración, las cosas empeoraron. Al llegar al lugar acordado logró divisar como se extendía un gran terreno rocoso que cubría la visual de cualquier intruso, además, el día parecía favorecer al misterio como si hubiese estado planificado nimbos comenzaban a desplazarse desde el horizonte, amenazando con dejar caer un temporal. Suspiró convencida que la mala suerte la traía adherida a sus pies.

-Sakuno – le llamó Ryoga – nosotros nos quedaremos a solo unos pasos de ti – refiriéndose a un grupo de hombres que reconoció como de la Fudomine – pero Ryoma estará contigo y lamento si la conversación es privada pero no podemos dejarte sola.

-No entiendo ¿es necesario tanto? Yo no veo el peligro – confesó curiosa.

-Es necesario, pronto entenderás a que nos referimos con peligro – le dijo compadeciéndola.

Resignada se bajo junto con Ryoma que desde ahora se transformaba en su sombra, el viento frío que anunciaba el cielo cubierto acariciaba su piel, insegura se preguntaba como actuar frente a Yukimura y por que tanta precaución. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se fijaron en su objetivo, unos metros más allá un grupo de personas aguardaban tan sigilosas como los hombres de Ryoga, también estaban bien provistos de autos lujosos y vestidos de forma similar con esos trajes oscuros que tanto caracterizaba a sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Sorprendida? – escuchó la voz de Ryoma.

-¿Quiénes son? – dijo temerosa - ¿vienen con nosotros?

-¿Todavía no te das cuenta?, fíjate bien – le señaló a uno en particular.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta quien era, pero aún así no se convencía de que fuera verdad. Sus orbes carmín se cubrieron con una espesa bruma que impedía visualizar con nitidez era como sino quisiera aceptar lo que veían. Su cerebro con trabajo forzado le daba pruebas con imágenes que eran fidedignas e irrefutables, pero una parte de su corazón se aferraba ante aquel sentimiento de antaño negando la realidad, ya que aceptarla sería doloroso haciéndola sentir más tonta y ridícula de lo que ya se sentía.

Como un espejismo ante ella veía las caras de Yukimura y compañía mofándose por su ingenuidad, nunca se cuestionó ninguna actitud o comportamiento extraño ¿había sido tan despistada como para no reconocer quienes eran? La presencia de Ryoma a su lado le hizo saber que no, pues al momento de lucidez que tuvo cuando lo conoció pudo distinguir fácilmente que los Echizen eran un clan Yakuza, sus ropas, lujosos vehículos y otras características los delataban. Con velocidad el pasado cruzó hacia ella… nada… nada que indicara lo que ellos eran.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que se hubiesen unido a un grupo después de conocerla… analizó unos segundos… si era así, quizás por eso la había abandonado. Rogó por que fuera así, ya que sabía que para ingresar aun clan a veces se les pedían ciertas pruebas y además, una vez dentro debían cumplir con las reglas impuestas no tenían elección. De repente un palpitar inquieto la hizo reaccionar, no podía ser tan optimista ni seguir fantaseando como si fuera una ingenua adolescente, pero albergaba una esperanza en ella al confiar en que no se había entregado por nada, que ese hombre allí al frente no se burló y que si tuvo algún sentimiento por ella.

-Sakuno ¿estás bien? – cuestionó Ryoma al ver como su rostro parecía pasar de la consternación a la esperanza y luego a la tristeza, era tan elocuente con sus emociones tan distinto a él. Además, todos aquellos sentimientos que expresaba lo único que provocaba era dejarlo más intranquilo y confuso, no entendía por que le preocupaba que pudieran quitársela si ya había conseguido lo que deseaba.

Previo a que Sakuno lograra responder, Yukimura se acercó confiado con una sonrisa sellada con astucia como si supiera que el partido marcaba indiscutiblemente a su favor, su vista no se apartaba de los ojos carmín, ignorando por completo a Ryoma dándole a entender que no suponía ningún tipo de amenaza o obstáculo, eso lo irrito pero supo mantener la compostura no podía permitir que Sakuno saliera dañada por su descuido y mientras desconociera lo que ella sentía por ese hombre estaba de manos atadas, matarlo podría causar un efecto nefasto para él.

-Amor mío, sabía que vendrías – esta vez la beso en la mejilla, suficiente para traerla a la realidad.

-Yu… Seiichi – dijo en un respingo – por favor… no vuelvas… hacer eso – le señaló la mejilla, la miró pensativo y asintió.

-Como tú digas, preciosa. Me alegro que hayas venido, pero no era necesario que te acompañaran o ¿es que tu noviecito no confía en ti? – lanzó el veneno sabiendo que acertaría.

-No… no es eso – se apresuró a decir – yo… yo le pedí… que viniera – ambos la miraron sorprendidos por la seguridad de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Es que ya no confías en mí? – quiso parecer ofendido.

Sakuno no pudo responder a eso pues mentir no era una de sus fortalezas, y aun cuando lo dicho anteriormente era falso, en realidad era su deseo por eso le salió tan espontáneo. Ante la mirada expectante de Seiichi se puso nerviosa y tuvo que unir sus manos para darse apoyo, desvió su vista buscando una salida… el océano inmenso que ojalá se la llevara… se reprendió… más allá los hombres que venían con Yukimura… quizás…

-Tú… tampoco viniste solo – recalcó, mientras intentaba que sus cabellos no cubrieran su visual debido al insistente viento que los acechaba.

-Es cierto. Imagine que tu noviecito – emitió con desprecio – vendría con su comitiva personal y soy un hombre precavido.

-¡AH! – grito levemente cuando recordó su inquietud – Seiichi ¿desde cuándo eres… eso? – su primera gran duda, de acuerdo a eso podría ver como proceder.

Comprendiendo a lo que se refería Sakuno rápidamente supo que Echizen no le había revelado nada, aunque eso no significaba que pudiese mentir. Era una lástima, hubiese deseado que Seigaku no fuera parte de esto así sus asuntos con Ryusaki podrían ser más manejables. En fin, las cosas no se dieron como quería por tanto tendría que ingeniárselas para cargar la balanza a su favor.

-Mi amor, a ti no podría mentirte – su voz suave casi perfecta traspasaba las barreras de Sakuno – te lo diré… desde siempre he sido parte de Rikkaidai – afirmó orgulloso como si estuviese revelando algún título nobiliario.

-Nunca me dijiste – sus ojos brillaron con extrema decepción.

Se lo confirmaba para sí, era una niña tonta e ilusa que fue fácilmente engañada ¿con qué fin? ¿Por qué ella? ahora comprendía las aprensiones de su abuela, ella lo supo todo el tiempo ¿pero por qué no se lo dijo? Había tantos hechos que desconocía.

-Perdóname, lo hice para protegerte, era mejor para ti no saberlo – a pesar de parecer sincero, para Ryoma solo era una treta para embaucar a Sakuno, no comprendía el trasfondo del asunto inicial, pero ahora era sencillo deducirlo Sakuno era un premio valioso para cualquiera.

-No – meció su cabeza reafirmando sus dichos – me abandonaste y me engañaste, ya no puedo confiar en ti – se aferró al brazo de Ryoma en busca de protección, no quería seguir escuchando.

-¿Confías más en él que en mí? Te aseguro que ese no es mejor que yo, Sakuno – dijo ofendido.

-Al menos Ryoma no me ha mentido –afirmó.

Ryoma sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho, ya que técnicamente no le ha mentido solo omitido algunas cosas para evitar complicaciones, quizás solamente se estuviese engañando a si mismo. Mientras tanto Yukimura analizaba muy bien sus próximas palabras, observaba como Echizen parecía triunfante, confiado y tan arrogante como cualquiera de su familia, ya se encargaría de bajarlo de su pedestal, para luego pisotearlo arrebatándole a Sakuno y al fin adueñarse de lo que tanto ambicionaba.

Yukimura centro su vista desafiante en Ryoma que logro ver venir un golpe, pero no sabía por donde arremetería.

-Amor mío ¿de quien crees qué fue la culpa de que yo te abandonara? –mirando exultante a Ryoma para luego dirigirse cabizbajo a Sakuno.

-¿De qué hablas, alguien te obligo? ¿Mi abuela? – ahora sus ojos se apaciguaron para verlo con preocupación.

-No te dejes engañar, solo esta jugando contigo – le alertó Ryoma con inquietud.

-Sakuno, no fue tu abuela, no éramos grandes amigos pero nos entendíamos – dijo con un brillo perverso en sus ojos del cual solo Ryoma se percató – me vi en la penosa situación de tener que abandonar mi país para resguardar mi vida, todo fue muy rápido y no logre contactarme.

-¿Tu vida, quien quería matarte? – dijo con horror cubriendo sus labios.

-Echizen Taro ¿vez que ellos no son mejor que yo? – dijo con sarcasmo.

El espanto en el rostro de Sakuno era elocuente, no sabía como reaccionar a una afirmación como esa, tildar de asesino a quien murió en sus brazos y que ahora su familia es quien la protege era un asunto que no conseguía asimilar en su cabeza. Intentó no tambalearse ante la noticia, miró a Ryoma que permanecía con esa pose impertérrita como si aquello no lo sorprendiera, eso le comprimió el corazón ¿aquello era verdad?

-R-ryoma – dijo en susurro.

Necesitaba preguntarle pero lo veía tan inalcanzable casi un desconocido. Al notar la angustia de Sakuno tuvo que hablar para no permitir que Yukimura enlodara más el nombre de su abuelo.

-Es cierto – afirmó indiferente – así funcionan las cosas.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tu abuelo querría matar a Yuki? – preguntó con demasiada ingenuidad e interés por ese hombre, asunto que le molesto al saber que el objetivo de Seiichi comenzaba a ser efectivo.

-Negocios, supongo – comentó con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba como si la vida de una persona no tuviera valor alguno.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – sollozo sabiendo que aún había cosas que no alcanzaría a entender.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a estas cosas. Además, mi abuelo no lo mató, solo lo obligó a irse de Japón, tu amiguito tampoco es muy limpio que digamos – hablo en su defensa, le irritaba ver como Sakuno parecía ponerse del lado de Yukimura, seguramente eso era lo que pretendía.

Eso era verdad, tanto Ryoma como Yukimura eran hombres que pertenecían a distinto clanes mafiosos y no había que ser muy docta para saber que ninguno actuaba de acuerdo a las reglas sociales normales. Aun así, aceptar las cosas de esa forma no era tan digerible como el agua, pero que podría hacer ahora que ya estaba lo suficientemente involucrada como para huir. Su corazón se estremeció, era imposible dejar todo como si nada cuando sus sentimientos estaban entrelazados con Ryoma, dejarlo solo causaría un dolor aún más grande en su interior.

-Sakuno – la voz de Yukimura quien miraba con una siniestra sonrisa a Ryoma avisándole que la estocada final estaba por venir – volví por ti y quiero que ahora te vayas conmigo para que seas mi esposa.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir – rebatió Ryoma asombrado de la seguridad que destilaba.

-Lo siento – dijo Ryoga apareciendo de improvisto tras ellos, seguido por Sanada, ambos prestos a cualquier ofensiva– Sakuno, no puede irse contigo, esta bajo nuestro cuidado y por el momento se queda con nosotros. Deberías saber perder, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que se casará con mi hermano?

Las miradas desafiantes se cruzaron entre los hombres con fiereza ninguno dispuesto a ceder, Sakuno sintió como en un instante el aire se tornó más denso y una presión en sus pulmones que no lograban capturar oxígeno. Entonces, sacando su carta de victoria Yukimura sonrió tranquilo y dejo ver que era el ganador, impacientes esperaron por el ataque que seguro era lanzados contra ellos para conseguir llevarse a Sakuno.

-Dudo mucho que Sakuno quiera casarse – respiró profundo para hacer una pausa que tensara mas el ambiente y con una vil sonrisa sentenció - Con el nieto del asesino de su abuela – remarcó cada palabra importante para inyectarlo como un veneno en sus venas.

Su presencia pareció crecer ante ellos con extrema superioridad, aquella afirmación les había arrebatado el habla ni siquiera Sakuno era capaz de asimilar lo que sus oídos estaban escuchado. _¿El abuelo de Ryoma era el asesino que le quitó a su abuela, dejándola desamparada en este mundo?_

**_Hasta la próxima..._**

* * *

Okis al fin concluyó esto, al menos por hoy. Ojalá haya sido de su agrado y sean compasivas en cuanto a lo que resulto de lemon, supongo que eso es lo que más me cuesta escribir y expresar me demore una eternidad en hacerlo, pero ya no importa lo hecho, hecho esta, la esperanza esta en que siempre se puede mejorar.

Ya basta de lamentaciones, que sucederá ahora... déjenme ver... ¿con quien se irá Sakuno, con Ryoma o Yukimura? ¿el nieto del asesino de su abuela o el hombre que supuestamente le quito su virtud y la abandonó? al menos Sakuno ya le dijo a Ryoma que lo ama, aunque no ha dado señales de que se acuerda, pero con eso puede torturar a Ryoma, jijiji. Que estoy habladora hoy, me despido hasta el próximo fin de semana, ya saben cualquier duda o queja solo escríbanme veremos que se puede hacer. Chao


	16. Inquietantes Momentos

Hola, he retornado con algo de retraso. Lo siento por hacerlas esperar pero tuve inconvenientes con mi pc, cuando tenía el capitulo casi listo ayer domingo, colapso y perdí parte de la información así que tuve que reescribir varias partes, eso me molesto mucho y no puede escrirbir bien o como deseaba, así que disculpas si no es lo que esperaban, pero ayer estaba que tiraba por la ventana esta cosa y ahí si que no habrían visto ningún capítulo.

No tengo más que decir, aún estoy resentida con esta maquina, de todos modos ya estoy escribiendo la continuación para el fin de semana, disfruten con RyoSaku y algunas cosas que van revelando misterios.

¡Ahhh! estaba tan molesta que se me había olvidado agradecerles sus comentarios, gomen, gomen pero solo decirles que sus palabras siempre son bien recibidas y alimentan mucho a mi inspiración. Muchas gracias.

* * *

16.-INQUIETANTES MOMENTOS

La luz del sol entraba difusa por las ventanas alumbrando con esfuerzo el estudio de Atobe, quien se paseaba con autoridad por su propiedad disfrutando de la suave música que inundaba el área, mientras uno de sus hombres aguardaba impaciente por informar los últimos acontecimientos, de vez en vez bebía un trago de su brandy o fumaba de habano para distraerse con el fin evitar entorpecer la concentración de su jefe y deber atenerse a las consecuencias de la interrupción.

De pronto la orquestada melodía concluyó en una hermosa tonada de piano, que Atobe se encargó de dirigir con sus dedos absorto por aquel relajante momento. Se acercó hacia una mesita redonda que guardaba la botella de su preciada bebida, un whisky escocés de la más fina selección, cuando hubo satisfecho su paladar se dispuso a prestar atención a su sirviente Oshitari.

-Y bien, ¿qué tienes para mí? – dijo sin mirarlo todavía degustando su brebaje.

-Atobe-sama, el pez ya mordió el anzuelo, usted tenía razón con la carnada no demoro mucho en ser atraído – comentó orgulloso de su trabajo - ¿pero, cree que sea conveniente dejarlo actuar libremente?

-No te preocupes por eso, déjalo que se sienta dueño de sí y cuando se de cuenta ya estará descansando en mi red – rió con arrogancia – es solo un peón insurrecto que tendrá lo que merece. Déjalo nadar a gusto mientras pueda, si piensa que es tan astuto es solo un iluso que no ha conseguido nada hasta ahora y cree que puede ser el rey – volvió a reír – el único que tiene derecho a ese título es el gran Atobe-sama.

La puerta fue abierta para dejar entrar al enorme mayordomo, quien traía un sobre depositado finamente en una bandeja de plata. Se anunció con una sumisa reverencia.

-Atobe-sama, llegó esto para usted – dijo con sumo respeto.

-Tráelo Kabaji – ordenó al hombre que inmediatamente avanzó hacia él.

Abrió el sobre con un filoso abre cartas, sus ojos pasaron interesados por aquel contenido y en un análisis minucioso de la información sonrió con orgullo. Encendió un habano y con el mismo fuego quemo el papel para botarlo en un cenicero de plata.

-Vigila a ese pez, pero no dejes evidencias de tu presencia, que crea que nadie lo vigila. Pronto nuestros amigos estarán listos para actuar y cuando eso ocurra, ese pececito jactancioso descansará acompañado con la bella doncella y junto a toda su escolta de estúpidos caballeros. Mientras nosotros seremos reconocidos como la gran Hyotei.

-Disculpe, Atobe-sama, ¿pero puede confiar en ese informante? No sería más prudente…

-Oshitari ¿cuestionas mis elecciones? – expresó amenazante.

-Por supuesto que no – se apresuró a bajar su rostro arrepentido – es solo que confiar en ese sujeto… solo pienso que debemos ser precavidos.

-Eso ya lo sé. Recuerda una cosa yo no confío en nadie más que en mí y no debes preocuparte por unos inútiles que creen poder reinar cuando hasta hoy solo han sido unos cobardes. Estamos rodeados de puros inservibles con aires de grandeza, esos peones son insignificantes herramientas para que yo pueda asumir el lugar que me corresponde – confirmó seguro – así que tú preocúpate de lo que te concierne y déjame a mí lo demás, quiero estar en primera fila cuando mi reinado comience.

-Como usted diga, Atobe-sama – expresó solemne Oshitari.

-Mi abuelo se arrepentirá de haberme menospreciado, cuando yo sea conocido como el único dueño y señor de todo esto, tendrá que agradecerme el favor que le hice – una sonrisa ominosa cruzo su rostro lleno de triunfo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El viento comenzaba a soplar con mayor insistencia arrastrando consigo aquellos amenazantes nimbos de tormenta. El mar poco antes apacible iba acentuando el vaivén de las olas que anunciaban su pronta furia, azotando cada vez con más fiereza los roqueríos que bordeaban la playa. El sol que los había acompañado radiante minutos atrás ahora parecía luchar precariamente contra una generosa capa grisácea que no tardaría en impedir su normal labor.

Estática sobre la arena sus pies se hundían con imprecisión casi incapaces de sostener su frágil cuerpo, su mente golpeada brutalmente con aquella nefasta información no lograba calibrar su raciocinio, estaba tambaleándose abruptamente hacia la locura. Una fuerte ráfaga enfrió su atormentada cabeza permitiéndole respirar un poco mejor, la perplejidad en su rostro era notable, sus ojos opacados la hacían verse alejada de la realidad, oyó voces y rápidamente sus sentidos comenzaron a recobrar funciones, pero todavía sin poder evidenciarlo.

Los hermanos Echizen no se veían menos consternados con lo oído, se miraron escépticos el uno al otro sin ninguna respuesta que los sacara de su desconcierto. A penas fueron unos segundos cuando se escuchó una risa contenida de Yukimura que los miraba con superioridad.

-Vean sus caras ni siquiera pueden negar la veracidad de mis palabras – ahora con voz suave se dirigió a Sakuno – vez, amor mío, que ellos no son mejor que yo. Diles que te vendrás conmigo y así terminamos con esto, debe ser doloroso para ti estar junto a los asesinos de tu abuela.

-¡Espera un momento! – al fin se dejo oír Ryoga – el que tú lo digas no prueba nada. Solo inventas absurdas suposiciones y te las das de héroe.

-¿Piensas que son mentiras? – desafió con astucia en sus ojos – entonces, preguntémosle a Saku y veremos que tan mentiras son – la aludida dio un respingo asustada.

-Solo pretendes confundirla – afirmó Ryoga – por que no dices de una vez lo que tienes que decir y te dejas de tanta palabrería.

La tensión entre ellos se hacía palpable y el viento se tornaba más violento como ayudando a intensificar la escena. Los hombres que rodeaban a Sakuno permanecían rígidos, pero claramente dispuestos al ataque a la menor provocación.

-Saku – llamó con tono sereno - ¿recuerdas dónde estuvo esa vie… digo tu abuela el día que murió? – ella afirmó con la cabeza en un temeroso vaivén.

-Fue a comprar unas esencias – aquellas palabras llegaron con certeza a Ryoma quien recordó al instante donde adquirían esos productos – en el muelle 35.

-¿Qué ocurrió hace 3 años en ese muelle? – esta vez miró inquisitivo a Ryoga para que respondiera.

-Una disputa entre la Hyotei y Seigaku – murmuró inseguro, comprendiendo hacia donde iba – también estaban los renegados de Rikkaidai.

-Eso no viene al punto, ya que nosotros teníamos negocios con Hyotei era normal nuestra presencia. Lo importante es que en ese enfrentamiento se vieron envueltos civiles y si mal no recuerdo murieron tres de ellos, en donde uno era una anciana – entregando una ominosa sonrisa.

-Mi… abuela – sollozo Sakuno quien recordó aquel incidente.

-Exactamente – expresó exultante.

-Solo estas especulando – un grito de Ryoga que ya tenía su mano puesta en el borde de su arma.

-Digo la verdad, yo vi como fue aquel despreciable anciano quien disp… - de pronto sus palabras fueron acalladas por la amenaza del cañón de un arma que apuntaba a su cabeza. Fue un insulto a los oídos de Ryoma que no permitía que se hablara así de su abuelo.

Al mismo tiempo Sanada encañonaba a Ryoma y Ryoga a Sanada, el silencio se hizo ensordecedor y en medio de ellos se hallaba Sakuno paralizada por el giro de acontecimientos. Observó a cada uno viendo como los ámbares destilaban un odio endemoniado mientras los oscuros ojos de Yukimura no demostraban rendición, más bien un desafió alarmante. Se dio cuenta que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y un hielo recorrió sus venas ante tal frialdad.

Los gatillos de las armas crujieron al unísono preparados para atacar al primer chasquido. Aterrorizada al imaginar que ocurriría si alguno disparaba, intentó hablar pero solo resulto en un atropello de palabras que terminaron siendo un mudo balbuceo atorado en su boca, quiso gritar desesperada y un estruendo ensordecedor quebrajo sus oídos infiriéndole cierto valor que afloró por su garganta.

-¡Basta! – gritó ahogada – por favor – suplicó con un hilo de voz, Ryoma al escucharla bajo su arma e inmediatamente fue seguido por los otros.

-Sakuno – escuchó a Yukimura hablarle.

-Me quiero ir – respondió mirando al frente dando con los brillantes ojos de Seiichi.

-Por supuesto – dijo mirando a Ryoma con orgullo – vamos, amor mío, desde hoy estaremos juntos y me encargaré que nada te pase.

Ryoma hizo un ademán de interferir entre ellos dos, pero su hermano meneo la cabeza para que se detuviera. Por otro lado, Sakuno miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro como si estuviese haciendo un análisis profundo a un objeto, un fuerte viento desordenó sus cabellos descubriendo la palidez de su semblante. Pestañeó desviando su mirada al suelo entristecida, para luego dirigirse a Ryoga con voz trémula y adolorida.

-¿Nos podemos ir a casa? – el brillo en sus ojos acusaba un pronto llanto – hace frío.

-Claro – dijo sorprendido.

-Sakuno, ¿no te irás conmigo? ¿Prefieres a los asesinos de tu abuela? – cuestionó algo incrédulo – pensé que al enterarte de la verdad los odiarías, Saku ¿ y qué hay de nosotros?

-Yukimura – habló sin mirarle – no hay nosotros… desde que me mentiste… y abandonaste, no puedo… confiar en ti – expreso con dolor en sus palabras.

-¿Pero si puedes confiar en ellos? – irritación y frustración expresaban sus dichos por una derrota que nunca considero, miró con cierto odio al que creía causante del cambio de Sakuno, ella siempre se presentaba dócil para él y ahora parecía indómita a sus palabras.

Sakuno no volteo a enfrentarlo solo se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia para seguir su camino hacia el vehículo. Un nuevo estruendo opacó las maldiciones de Yukimura al verse momentáneamente superado, hizo una señal a sus hombres para que no se movieran. Esto no era el final, retomaría fuerzas y conseguiría que aquella chiquilla tonta volviera a él, no llevaba trabajando tanto tiempo para quedarse con las manos vacías.

-Yuki-sama ¿Piensa dejarla ir? – la voz profunda de Sanada lo sacó de sus maldiciones.

-Solo por hoy. Esa niña tonta no sabe que su vida está ligada inevitablemente a la mía, después de tantos años vigilándola no permitiré que otro se quede con lo que es mío. Yo no soy como el cobarde de mi padre – bufó irritado – pronto esa estúpida tendrá que volver a mí, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Si no hubiese sido por ese viejo entrometido de Echizen que me obligó a irme, ahora ella estaría conmigo. De ser necesario eliminar algunos estorbos no creo que haya inconveniente, si nos deshicimos de esa vieja fastidiosa también nos podemos encargar de otras molestias – aseguró empuñando sus manos con rabia.

-Pero si ella decide casarse con él ¿entonces, qué haremos? – cuestionó preocupado.

-Eso no pasará – expresó confiado – la reputación de ese bastardo de Echizen es más que conocida y es sabido que no es de los que asumen compromisos, eso nos dará tiempo. Fue una suerte que no haya sido el otro, Ryoga, creo que él es más astuto, ya la tendría con su apellido y con vástago en su vientre.

-De todos modos no podemos confiarnos – le afirmó su sirviente – las cosas se nos complicarían un tanto, quizás deberíamos actuar antes y alejarla de Seigaku.

-Por supuesto que no voy a confiarme. Pero primero tenemos que alistar todo, antes que ese otro desgraciado se adueñe de todo lo que es mío. Sino fuera por que el idiota de mi padre que aún se niega a pasar las cosas a mi nombre ya lo habría mandado al otro mundo, ese es un asunto más urgente – endurecido su mandíbula por la impotencia – yo haré lo que mi padre no hizo, convertir a Rikkaidai en los dueños de Tokio y esa niña tonta tendrá que aprender quien es el jefe, después de todo será la madre de mis hijos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En un mutismo absoluto los tres se instalaron en el auto con Sakuno sentada entre los dos hermanos, el vehículo se puso en movimiento tomando el camino paralelo a la costa. La caída de unos cuantos goterones sobre los vidrios pronosticaban que pronto se desataría la tormenta, se abrazo asimisma por frío, temor o nerviosismo cualquiera podría ser la razón. La incertidumbre atormentaba su cabeza y no sabía exactamente como responder lo que la aquejaba, decidió hablar en un tono apagado e insegura se oyó.

-Ryoga-kun ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – cuando este asintió, dijo – lo que hablo Yu… Seiichi… ¿es cierto? Su abuelo…

-No lo sé – afirmó sincero – ese día hubo una gran lucha entre Seigaku y Hyotei hasta donde yo sé se provocó un problema por que aparecieron unos hombres de Rikkaidai. Como sabrás tres civiles fueron asesinados… sino fue mi abuelo fue uno de sus hombres o cualquiera del otro bando. Lo siento, pero no sé mucho ya que ni Ryoma ni yo estuvimos allí, en realidad mi abuelo nunca nos reveló nada de esa pelea o las razones siempre nos dijo que era un asunto que solo lo atañía a él y que nosotros no debíamos meternos. Pero si fue alguien de Seigaku, perdónanos por el daño que te ocasionamos aunque sé que eso no arreglara nada, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer.

-Entiendo – dijo cabizbaja – ya no importa.

-Sakuno ¿por qué vino con nosotros sabiendo que pudimos ser los causantes del asesinato de su abuela? –cuestionó intrigado Ryoga - ¿por qué no se fue con Seiichi?

-A él… no puedo perdonarlo… siempre me mintió y me… abandonó esa noch… - cayó al recordar su dolor sobre algo que no podía revelar tan abiertamente – no importa, lo que digo… es que al menos ustedes no me han mentido y se han encargado de cuidar de mí – pronunció con un suave tono apagado, suspiró para recordar al Yukimura que vio e intentó comprender por que era alguien tan distinto a sus memorias o quizás siempre fue así y ella solo se había engañado.

-Y lo seguiremos haciendo ¿cierto, Ryoma? – le aseguró y con un tono seco despertó a su hermano que solo emitió un gruñido sin definición.

-Gracias – suspiro aliviada.

Cerró sus ojos con más calma para poder reorganizar sus ideas, estabilizar el equilibrio quebrajado por la reciente rencilla con su pasado mezclado sutilmente con su presente y quien sabe si su futuro también se ve involucrado. Una bruma difusa cubría sus normales pensamientos, existía una leve duda en su decisión ¿por qué no habría reaccionado con rencor ante aquella afirmación? Al menos desconfianza, intentó descubrir entre los rincones de su memoria alguna respuesta, pequeños recuerdos de su vida vinieron a ella. Respiró profundo y con nostalgia, aquella niebla que impedía a su razón actuar comenzaba a disiparse suavemente permitiéndole divisar las respuestas.

Lo último que recordaba de su abuela era verla morir en una cama de hospital, el dolor estaba ligado a ello pero había algo más, con suma ternura Sumire le afirmó a su nieta que esas tres semanas de su vida había logrado ser inmensamente feliz, no hubo tiempo para explicar las razones pero el brillo en sus ojos era elocuente. Por lo mismo, le rogó que hallara el amor real y que no se engañara con la ilusión juvenil que estaba viviendo, habría discutido, pero su abuela solo le sonrió alegre para cerrar sus ojos a esta vida.

Nunca comprendió realmente aquellas palabras e incluso ahora no tenían gran significado, lo único que consiguió descifrar del mensaje fue que Sumire no presentó odio o aversión por quienes acabaron con su existencia, quizás si era eso, entonces ¿por qué habría ella de odiarlos? De todos modos nunca culpo a nadie por lo de su abuela, ¿qué caso tendría ahora hacerlo?

Aunque si era sincera con ella misma, en su corazón existía un motivo más poderoso que cualquiera… _Ryoma_… un fuerte sentimiento tan inmenso como el odio habitaba en su interior ¿cómo podría odiar a la familia del hombre quien su corazón gritaba amar? A pesar de no poder asegurar ser correspondida era demasiado pronto para abandonar la carrera. Al menos ya tenía algo ganado, sabía que para Ryoma ella no era indiferente, él la deseaba… quizás no escogió el camino más seguro para avanzar hacia el témpano que tenía por corazón, pero había cruzado esa valla y ya no podría retroceder.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el arribo a la casa, la copiosa lluvia se dejaba sentir en toda la costa de Yokosuka acompañado por un viento que descargaba su furia con vehemencia sobre ellos, quienes se veían imposibilitados de encontrar refugio en sus veraniegas vestiduras. Rápidamente ingresaron al salón principal donde el calor de la chimenea los recibió regocijante con sus llamas ardiendo al máximo. Sakuno fue atraída en un instante por el fuego, abrazada a ella misma permitió que su cuerpo comenzara a recuperar temperatura.

-Creo que este clima empeorara, recomiendo que nos alistemos para volver – pronunció Ryoga quien observaba como la lluvia era golpeada contra el inmenso ventanal – el viaje no es muy largo y nos zafaremos de este aguacero.

Ryoma solo alzó los hombros desinteresado, mientras que Sakuno aun permanecía ausente mirando las llamas arder… _"volver ahora"_… un temor la invadió, no estaba preparada para regresar a la realidad y con decisión volteó a mirar a los hermanos, al ver que le prestaban atención dudo nerviosa haciendo un nudo con sus dedos y luego con voz titubeante expreso.

-Yo… si es posible… no podría… irme mañana – no se atrevió a levantar su vista y rogaba que no le pidieran mayores explicaciones. Ryoga lo analizó por un breve tiempo comprendiendo su aprensión a regresar o al menos eso pensó.

-Supongo que no habría problemas si Ryoma se queda contigo – le advirtió – yo tengo que volver ahora, Eiji ya me tiene harto con sus llamadas y si no regreso seguro se viene a buscarme – miró a su hermano con malicia - ¿Hay alguna urgencia que te impida quedarte? O ¿puedes acompañar a tu novia hasta mañana? – remarcando divertido la palabra novia.

-Me da igual – expresó impasible para dirigirse a su cuarto.

La idea de quedarse a solas con Sakuno no le desagradaba mucho más bien complicaba su reciente decisión de no involucrarse más con ella, esta excusa del noviazgo incluyendo sus consecuencias posteriores habría desestabilizado su postura impertérrita a cualquier relación y en vez de menguar su deseo o lo que fuese estuviese sintiendo lo terminó por acrecentar peligrosamente.

Prácticamente se juro asimismo no adquirir ningún compromiso con Sakuno, pero ahora eso era un tanto dificultoso sobretodo si vivían bajo el mismo techo y además, que desconfiaba que la distancia sirviera para apagar su interés por ella, se había engañado completamente enredándose en su propio juego. Se percató que siempre subestimó el poder que Sakuno ejercía sobre él y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Un alerta en su subconsciente le había advertido que lo mejor hubiese sido escapar de inmediato, pero ahora le afirmaba que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Todo arreglado. Entonces ustedes regresan mañana junto a Kamio – le comentó Ryoga – y no te preocupes por el estúpido de mi hermano, él es así pero te aseguro que no esta molesto – afirmó como si hubiera adivinado lo que Sakuno pensaba.

La partida de Ryoga no se hizo esperar como tampoco el transcurso normal del día con un almuerzo casi mudo junto a Ryoma, que por momentos la hizo sentirse insignificante al notar que el hombre que había despertado en su cama, ahora parecía ignorar su existencia o simplemente su interés por ella se había desvanecido con el alba. Al no querer rebatir aquellos pensamientos tan frustrantes ni los hechos de la mañana busco un lugar cerca de la chimenea y así poder contemplar a través del ventanal la cascada que se formaba producto de la tormenta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquel estudio que solo recibía aun Echizen en sus áreas, se hallaban entablando una confidencial conversación entre padre e hijo mayor, acompañados de una buena bebida y cigarrillos para distender el ambiente, lejos de la presencia de la dueña de casa que aún permanecía en desconocimiento de las confabulaciones de su esposo para recuperar sus terrenos.

-Estoy feliz con la información que has traído, creo que Ryoma no es tan estúpido y nos ayudará mucho, espero no le hayas mencionado nada de nuestra idea – expresó Nanjiro botando una bocanada de humo.

-¿Por quien me tomas? Si Chibisuske se entera que nosotros queremos que él se case, primero se hace vuelve monje antes de acercarse a Sakuno. Pero ya conoces a mi hermano si lo desafías un poco termina cediendo y créeme que el hecho que este interesado en ella nos ha facilitado las cosas – comentó Ryoga con orgullo de su plan.

-¿Cuán interesado piensas que este? Quizás enamorado – se aventuró a decir esperanzado.

-Probablemente – sonrió con el cigarro entre sus labios – pero con lo terco que es, debe estar batallando para no aceptar que la quiere.

-Ese estúpido de mi hijo – rezongó el mayor – al menos ya tenemos la mitad del camino, ya que por lo que dices Ryusaki esta clavada por mi hijo.

-Absolutamente. Eso sí, debemos tener cuidado. La aparición de Yukimura nos puede traer complicaciones – expresó con duda - ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere? Es realmente extraño que este tras ella desde hace tanto tiempo, no se me ocurre que será, pero pienso que puede traernos problemas.

Su padre respiró profundo y se paró para buscar algo entre los viejos libros, sacando aquel mismo de cubierta roja que antes le había mostrado su esposa. Indagó entre las hojas para sacar la carta de su padre, con seriedad miró a su hijo y lo incitó a que la leyera.

-¿Esta no es la carta de la que me hablaste? – preguntó abriendo el sobre - ¿hay algo más?

-Léelo, te sorprenderás – sentándose nuevamente.

Repaso lo mismo que su padre le había contado anteriormente, dudo un instante imaginando que había algo entre líneas que no comprendía. Llegando al final del contenido volteó la hoja para distinguir que la información proseguía, afinó su visual y a medida que las palabras eran procesadas en su cerebro sus ojos comenzaron a dilatarse anonadados con lo que apreciaban.

-Me estás diciendo que… esto no puede ser – zamarreó la carta pasmado.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero es así – confirmó seriamente – ahora no me cabe la menor duda que fue Keigo quien mató a su abuelo y a mi padre. Ese bastardo fue capaz de hacerlo y ahora exigir que se encuentre a los culpables.

-¿Por qué no has hecho nada entonces? – preguntó molesto – si ya sabes quien lo mató, por que no has ido a enfrentar a ese mal nacido. Nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas si ese bastardo estuviese muerto.

-Temo que es más complicado que eso. Hay algunas cosas que no están bien y presiento que si damos un paso en falso… – terminó la frase haciendo un gesto pasando su mano a través de su cuello como simulando una daga.

-¿A qué te refieres? Que seríamos nosotros quienes acabaríamos muertos, no lo creo, si lo tomamos por sorpresa…

-Mi intuición me dice que si voy contra ese bastardo, voy directo a la boca del lobo y por ende terminaríamos en una trampa peor – afirmó apoyando sus manos en el escritorio – quiero estar seguro quienes son todos los involucrados, no se puede aplastar a una rata sino se matan también a las crías. En este caso la rata es Atobe, pero él no se ensucia las manos y debe tener a un grupo de roedores trabajando para él, mientras no sepamos cuantos y quienes son nos debemos mantener alerta. Sino corremos el riesgo de darles poder a esas crías y perder más de lo que piensas.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces? Cruzarnos de brazo hasta que ese bastardo ataque. Deberíamos hacer una reunión para organizarnos y así…

-Calma. Primero esto que te conté no sale de este cuarto – le advirtió – y segundo, solo tú y yo nos encargaremos de este asunto, como dijo tu abuelo no podemos confiar en nadie solo en nuestra sangre ¿entiendes?

-Sí. Pero será difícil sin ayuda. Al menos deberíamos confiar… - calló al entender las palabras de su padre – tienes razón nunca se sabe quien puede querer nuestra ruina.

-Bueno ya somos tres – su hijo lo miró curioso – crees que tu madre esta tranquila, estoy seguro que ya esta haciendo su propia investigación aunque le dije que no se metiera – bufó molesto – esa mujer hace lo que quiere.

-Ahora estoy más que convencido que tenemos que obligar a Chibisuske a que se case. No podemos esperar a que se decida.

-Cierto. Esperemos que vuelva y haber que sucede, ya encontraremos una forma de convencerlo o amenazarlo no podemos perder ese poder por los caprichos de tu hermano. Aunque supongo que tu madre tendrá su opinión al respecto y ya sabes como es – su hijo lo miró como para darle aliento, casi afirmando que contra Rinko no tenía posibilidad alguna de vencer.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más disfrutando de un buen trago, mientras comenzaban a especular sobre este nuevo asunto y el apuro por que su hijo menor tenga que acceder a sus exigencias. Era un asunto delicado que debían ejecutar con cautela, pues sabían que Rinko no permitiría el sacrificio de Sakuno ni siquiera el de Ryoma por una ambición. No obstante, para Nanjiro la unión de esos dos era imprescindible para su futuro como jefe y tendría que encontrar la forma para concretarla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era uno de los momentos de paz más agradable que estaba viviendo Sakuno desde hace mucho, que le permitían disfrutar del crujir de los leños que se quemaban en la chimenea con chispas que revoloteaban incesantes generando un suave ritmo. Del sonido del viento y la lluvia mezclados que azotaban incasablemente aquel majestuoso ventanal como si exigieran que se les dejara entrar junto a ella. El día se veía monótono al solo presentar una luminosidad sombría la mayor parte del tiempo, de no ser por el aviso del reloj no podría asegurar en que instante del día se encontraba.

Disfruto de aquella tarde tranquila, lejos de miradas escudriñadoras cargadas de envidias ponzoñosas que intentaban descubrir la veracidad en su relación con Ryoma. A pesar que ese papel también debía representarlo en la casa, la curiosidad y desconfianza de los sirvientes pronto fue acallada al ser descubiertos en su cuarto, un hecho bastante vergonzoso pero suficiente para quedarse mas relajada al no presentar más sospechas, claro tanto él como ella no eran muy buenos actores haciendo pasarse por enamorados pronto a casarse, así que aquel acto fue justo. Unos pasos conocidos tras ella la sacaron de su momentáneo aislamiento, Ryoma entró al salón para sentarse frente a la chimenea con una postura estoica e impenetrable.

Sakuno lo miró de soslayo al ver si distinguía algún tipo de emoción o pensamiento en él, pero a pesar de estar observando en su dirección no había señal que notara su presencia casi podría afirmar que era invisible. ¿Cómo aproximarse a él si era tan accesible como una fortaleza medieval? ¿Cuánto deseaba que la volviera a estrechar en sus brazos? En que pensaba… eso era demasiado improbable al ver la distancia que los separaba. Lo más seguro es que estuviese enojado al tener que quedarse a cuidarla, nunca fue su intención solo no quería marcharse, pero no podía negar que su presencia era invaluable.

-Lo siento – susurro cabizbaja – no pretendía que te vieras obligado a quedarte. Aunque la aceleración de sus palpitaciones indicaba lo emocionada que se sentía al tenerlo cerca.

-Da igual – gruñó con tono indescifrable.

El silencio volvió a estar presente entre ellos, Sakuno insegura no sabía como romper la distancia que se había generado. Por otro lado, Ryoma la observaba con suma atención admirando casi embelezado hacia donde Sakuno se encontraba sentada de perfil a la chimenea con el fuego ardiendo tras ella, una escena de aspecto etéreo a sus ojos viendo como los cabellos castaños realzaban un toque rojizo resplandeciente y sus ojos reflejaban el fuego con tanta pasión, era una diosa dispuesta para él sintió como la sangre en sus venas empezaba a hervir y la sed del deseo se estaba haciendo agónica.

_-¡Maldita seas, mujer! – se reprendió asimismo al reconocer su debilidad por la fémina._

Se paró en busca de un trago esperanzado que distrajera su atención hacia Sakuno, bebió un poco pero el fuego interno no tenía intenciones de apagarse. Volvió a sentarse esta vez más próximo a ella quien se sintió como acechada por una fiera salvaje. Ryoma necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos pero tenía reparos con esto, volver a estar con Sakuno sería comprometerse aún más y era lo que menos quería. Demasiada contradicción en su cabeza ¿Cómo tenerla sin adquirir mayor responsabilidad?

En eso sus pensamientos volaron hacia otro punto, saber que había ocurrido entre Yukimura y Sakuno le intrigaba en gran manera debía saber con quien estaba luchando y a que atenerse, ahora el reto era averiguarlo sin mostrar tanto entusiasmo o preocupación.

-¿A qué te referías con "me abandono esa noche"? – sus palabras sonaron despreocupadas, pero causaron un respingo notorio en Sakuno que se percató que Ryoma no había sido tan indiferente como aparentaba, aunque sintió una leve alegría también fue una gran vergüenza que se reflejo en su rostro. De todos modos algo en su interior le incitaba a ser sincera con él, razón…

-Es que… no recuerdo – expresó en un susurro, al ver como Ryoma fruncía el ceño se preparo para explicarle sin comprender por que deseaba hacerlo, quizás era una forma de hallar mayor cercanía – esa noche desperté… sola en su cuarto… pero no sé… como llegue allí – sus palabras inseguras a penas salían de sus labios y Ryoma tuvo que afinar muy bien su audición para escuchar.

-Pasaste la noche con él – confirmó, aun sabiendo que eso no era cierto, pero le inquietaba entender lo sucedido.

-Eso creo… yo estaba desn… sin nada – bajo su rostro para esconderse entre sus piernas.

Se sentía completamente avergonzada al hablar y sorprendida de ser tan abierta con Ryoma como si fuera tan común hacerlo, era una situación tan íntima que no lograba descifrar. Hasta ese minuto esa noche permanecía solo en su memoria siendo esta la primera vez que compartía un hecho que la llenaba de un gran bochorno y la deprimía al punto de sentirse culpable por no recordar un suceso como ese.

-¿Qué sucedió ese día? –adquiriendo un papel inquisitivo deseaba encajar los hechos para comprender a que enemigo se enfrentaba.

-Salimos – comentó para relatar lo que podía recordar.

Sakuno con nerviosismo trataba de abrirse a Ryoma confesándole que ese día Yukimura la había invitado a salir para celebrar su compromiso aunque ella aún no accedía por entero, ya que esperaba la bendición de su abuela que insistía en negarse. Su entonces novio le había pedido incontables veces que se fuera a vivir con él y que le demostrara que lo amaba, pero Sakuno no podía contradecir a su abuela razón por la cual Yukimura le pedía alguna prueba de sus sentimientos, aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de Sakuno quien permanecía temerosa a esa petición sin realmente decidirse pues aún soñaba entregarse bajo el vínculo matrimonial.

Ryoma la escucho con suma atención reconociendo la astucia de su rival, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera cada vez más irritado al dilucidar el engaño. Según Sakuno la había llevado a un sitio romántico para comer, toda una velada novelesca que finalizaba con un brindis por la futura unión. Para Ryoma ya era bastante claro lo ocurrido, seguramente la había drogado o dormido para luego llevársela a su departamento y propasarse con ella.

Sin embargo, eso no encajaba con la virginidad de Sakuno ¿qué había sucedido realmente? Ella decía haber despertado desnuda en el cuarto de Yukimura y a él le constaba que no la había tocado ¿entonces, por que hacer el show e insistir con eso hasta ahora? A menos que hubiese sucedido algo que le impidiera concretar su plan ¿pero qué? De alguna forma todo se relacionaba al mismo día de la muerte de la abuela de Sakuno, desearía tener la certeza que fue Yukimura el causante de eso, pero tal como dijo Ryoga cualquiera pudo haber sido el culpable.

Observó a Sakuno que tenía su vista entristecida fija en el ventanal azotado por la lluvia, al escuchar el relato cargado con amargura y reproche comprendió que ella se sentía culpable por todo, seguro se estaba preguntado ¿Qué clase de mujer era para despertar en la cama de un hombre y no saber como había llegado allí? Se levantó de su puesto para ponerse a la altura de Sakuno que no se atrevía a levantar su mirada, pues no quería ver como Ryoma la miraba con esos ojos acusadores tachándola como a una cualquiera tal como lo había hecho innumerables veces.

Un sobresalto le hizo levantar su rostro al sentir un frío gélido en su mejilla izquierda, percatándose que Ryoma le había colocado el vaso que tenía para hacerla reaccionar.

-Bebe un poco – ordenó sin gentileza, obviamente él no estaba para andar consolando con sutiles palabras de cariño.

-No me gusta – meneo la cabeza.

-Bebe – dijo tajante.

Ante la autoridad de su voz brinco y accedió a beber un poco, al instante que su boca hizo contacto con el whisky aquel sabor amargo y quemante la hizo toser escupiendo parte del brebaje.

-Es horrible – reclamó mirándolo resentida.

-No dije que te gustaría – sus ámbares parecieron sonreír – era para que despertaras.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó confundida - ¿despertar de qué?

Ryoma le quito el vaso y meció los hielos que estaba en su interior produciendo un tintineo con el choque, luego bebió hasta el último de whisky que quedaba y la miró con superioridad haciéndole sentir como una niña pequeña a punto de ser reprendida por un adulto.

-Ryusaki… eres torpe – sentenció, la aludida encendió sus ojos con furia, primero se ríe de ella y ahora la insulta ¿qué se cree? Y cuando se disponía a reclamar sus labios fueron cubiertos con el índice de Ryoma quien prosiguió – hasta ayer en la noche… tú eras virgen – dijo en un tono que le sugirió se mofaba de su ignorancia.

Sakuno totalmente incrédula a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado intento replicar pero sus palabras no adquirían forma, giró para enfrentar a Ryoma lo miró fijamente para esperar que él se riera por la broma y al instante recordó que Ryoma no tiene dotes de humorista. Quiso hablar y solo consiguió respirar hondo, ya cuando la información había sido asimilada en su cerebro y debidamente procesada se paralizó.

-No puede ser – murmuró desconcertada – eso es imposible – cubriendo su boca con espanto ¿es que acaso era tan tonta? Pero antes que sus pensamientos viajaran más.

-Si no me crees, pregúntale a Kaede-san, ella te lo puede confirmar – al ver la duda en sus carmesí, agregó – tuvo que cambiar las sábanas – aseguró un tanto molesto, ya que la anciana lo había estado reprendiendo todo el día por su comportamiento y al descubrir que Sakuno era virgen las cosa eran peores.

-Soy tan tonta – sollozo entristecida – solo se río de mí.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan confiada con la gente – sentenció con frialdad.

Solo que antes que ella pudiera continuar recriminándose Ryoma la atrajo con firmeza a su pecho no resistiendo más tenerla lejos, aunque eso significara faltar a su juramento. Sorprendida abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ámbares que parecían devorarla, su corazón salto bruscamente antes de sentir que los labios de Ryoma capturaban su boca con exigencia, sin dejarle instante para respirar hasta que consiguió arrebatarle un débil gemido con su nombre.

-R-ryoma-kun – dijo apenada al verse a su merced, pero una lluvia de sensaciones alborotó su cordura y sonrojaron su rostro por la vergüenza de ser tan obvia al desearlo.

-¿Qué? – dijo como si nada, aunque sentía como su cuerpo era subyugado ante el perfume que atravesaba sus fosas nasales con extrema precisión – no tienes para que seguir pensando en eso.

Lo que menos deseaba Ryoma era que Sakuno continuara ocupando sus pensamientos en aquel sujeto si lo tenía a él enfrente y además, que estaban solos así que el momento se podría aprovechar mejor, sabía que una vez regresaran a Tokio esta farsa no sería necesaria, por otro lado, si su madre se enterase de lo que estuvo haciendo seguro terminaría de eunuco. No soñaba con tener hijos pero privarse de ciertos placeres con las féminas no estaba en las cosas de las cuales le gustaría prescindir. Dejo de ser dueño de sus turbaciones al percibir el suave y penetrante perfume que Sakuno usaba, que como un golpe a su cordura traspaso sus sentidos.

Se permitió respirar aquella fragancia deslizando su nariz por los cabellos rojizos, incursionando por la largura del cuello y volver a subir hasta el lóbulo izquierdo en donde terminó su recorrido mordiendo levemente la oreja, provocando un hondo suspiro en Sakuno que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia con suma obediencia. Al notarla tan dispuesta sonrió con orgullo y volvió a tomar su cuello pero esta vez para besarlo abiertamente, en cada segundo aquel espacio se le hacía insuficiente así que comenzó a deslizarse con húmedas caricias por los hombros que sus manos ya habían desnudado, para luego ir marcando como el fuego al acero una ruta hacia el naciente de sus pechos que lucían henchidos al presentir el contacto.

-R-ry… Ryoma – balbuceo ansiosa, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones aceleraban su ritmo de manera preocupante y una sensación exquisita comenzaba a formarse en su vientre, un electrizante cosquilleo que amenazaba expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

-Te deseo – gruñó con la respiración forzada y la sensatez al borde de ser socavada por la locura de poseerla.

Sus hambrientos labios ya no eran suficientes, ahora una de sus manos viajaba intrusa por la esbeltez de la espalda que se erizaba al paso de esos calurosos dedos con el firme propósito de liberar obstáculos, con destreza y un simple jalón sus pechos dieron un leve salto para dejar de ser prisioneros de la ropa, pero prontamente capturados por la otra mano de Ryoma que tenía una habilidad asombrosa para masajear aquella zona logrando al instante que Sakuno se arqueara con placer.

Reclamó su boca con premura no esperando permiso para adentrarse en ella y apoderarse de aquella absorbente cavidad en donde sus lenguas trenzaron en una ardiente danza, la aferró a él con fuerza para que reconociera como su incipiente virilidad rozaba sus muslos. Se enrojeció al imaginar las opciones, pero un fuego en su vientre le exigía ser apagado, sus finos brazos rodearon el cuello de Ryoma atrayéndolo más a ella para suplicarle mayor contacto.

El juego había dado inicio así que la alzó en sus brazos para huir de posibles interrupciones, aun cuando eso significaba comprometerse más con ella, pero su mente ya no estaba para cuestionamientos mientras la fiebre dominara su cuerpo. Entraron en el cuarto de Sakuno y se aseguró que la puerta fuera debidamente cerrada. Con suavidad la depositó en el lecho dándose tiempo para admirarla con sus ojos ardiendo como el fuego. Sakuno mordió sus labios instintivamente con fogoso deseo, sus orbes carmín lo llamaban… lo atraían de forma inevitable a poseerla.

La cegara de su cordura no le permitían reaccionar a sus aprensiones de no volverla a tomar, por que su sed ardiente por aquella fémina tan dispuesta a recibirlo no tenía intenciones de apagarse por una simple probada. Sakuno con su cuerpo de curvas proporcionadas incitaban a Ryoma a recorrerla, deslizó sus manos por las largas piernas que se erizaban al contacto… las fue besando sutilmente para atormentarla… atravesó sus muslos que no pudo evitar apretar y reconocer su firmeza al igual que sus redondeadas caderas, todo a su merced.

Desligándola de la blusa besó su plano vientre hasta un poco más abajo de su ombligo para hacerla temblar, sus cálidos labios fueron ascendiendo en el amplio valle hasta las cumbres que enloquecían su razón. Las masculinas manos bordearon aquellos dos erectos montes encendiendo sus ojos al deleitarse con las sonrosadas cúspides que se alzaban para él, sus labios sedientos por absorber aquel elixir que guardaban sus senos capturó una de las cimas enrojecidas con un suave mordisco, un electrizante placer recorrió su figura curvándose provocativamente hacia Ryoma.

Sakuno revolvió sus cabellos negros con dedos temblorosos para atraerlo hacia ella, sus ojos de fuego lo miraban deseosos… suplicantes… y sus labios entreabiertos lo invitaban a invadirla, Ryoma que sentía como su cuerpo quemaba se desprendió de aquellos redondeados montes para recorrer toda la piel hasta sus labios carnosos, besando con necesidad cada zona sensible que hacia gemir a Sakuno, rozo su cuello con lentitud torturante mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su delicada figura y hacerla sentir su enhiesta masculinidad que reclamaba por ella.

Sus labios se conectaron en una fogosa danza mientras todo lo que estorbaba al roce de sus cuerpos era quitado con premura. Nuevamente la tenía dispuesta para él, acarició cada centímetro de aquella porcelana piel… sin recato incursionaba por áreas que la hicieron elevar su voz en agónicos gemidos. Se abrazó a él para sentir su cuerpo ardiendo contra el suyo, la sensación de sus senos oprimidos por su formado abdomen la hizo ansiar más, se deseaban con lujuria y sin más espera se fundieron en un solo baile de pasión.

La besó con profundidad absorbente para dejarla sobre él y poder embriagarse con la esbelta figura de Sakuno que ascendía en un perfecto ritmo hasta la cumbre de sus deseos, el vaivén de sus cuerpos se aceleraba en cada embestida para estimular el fuego incandescente que se encendía en la profundidad de su ser, sus mentes absortas buscaban el escape ante la inminente explosión que les arrancaba de golpe la cordura.

Sus sentidos viajaron lejos de la realidad, para dejar paso a la locura desenfrenada que los dominaba cuando estaban unidos como amantes, infinidad de caricias y besos desesperados al ritmo de una danza que aumentaba en intensidad hasta desbordar en una última llamarada que estalló al unísono desde sus entrañas. Aferrados el uno al otro sentían como desorbitados espasmos agitaban sus cuerpos que se estremecieron para finalizar la candente actividad, recuperando poco a poco la respiración y latidos normales de sus pechos.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos expresó palabras solo sellaron el momento con un cálido beso antes de cerrar sus ojos a un sueño profundo. Ryoma sentía que ya no podía apartarse de aquella mujer que su sed solo sería satisfecha con ella y eso lo confundía aún más, al ir descubriendo que existía un sentimiento que no quería pronunciar por que todavía confiaba que esto era algo efímero. ¿Cómo aceptar que él solo le pertenecía a una única mujer y verse subyugado por completo a los deseos Sakuno, sin tener la fuerza para contrariarla?

Mientras Sakuno se aferraba a la esperanza que el camino escogido la llevaría al corazón de Ryoma sin tener en cuenta que un leve desvío la alejaría por completo, ¿cómo averiguar si Ryoma siente algo más que deseo o pasión por ella? por ahora volver a dormir entre sus brazos la llenaba de un inmenso júbilo suficiente para no pensar más así que se aferró a él, pero un extraño sentimiento la embargó. En lo más recóndito de su pecho percibió que la serenidad que la rodeaba era demasiado inquietante como para permanecer en el tiempo, tal cual ocurre antes de una tormenta… una calma escalofriante para luego desatarse con furia un colosal huracán.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Okis... mmmm no tengo mucho que decir, solo que a pesar de los inconvenientes que se me presenten no permitiré que esta historia muera. Me despido sin más por que aun estoy enojada con el pc, cuídense y hasta la próxima semana. Chao


	17. Obstáculos A La Vista

Saludos a todos, gracias por su apoyo y comprensión siempre me hacen feliz. Ahora no tuve inconvenientes con mi pc nos dimos una pequeña tregua.

Las dejo para que disfruten... amor y odio un combinado de todo, solo disfruten y haber que opinan.

* * *

17.-OBSTÁCULOS A LA VISTA

El calor del verano gradualmente se iba esfumando con el pasar de los días, las noches se tornaban más templadas y fructuosas para dormir a plenitud. Han transcurrido al menos dos semanas desde que retornaron a Tokio y el naciente romance pareció estancarse en el tiempo, prácticamente no había visto a Ryoma ni a ningún otro miembro de la familia con excepción de la dueña de casa.

En vista de los nuevos acontecimientos, Seigaku estaba envuelto en un ambiente turbulento a la espera de estallar algún conflicto. Eso sí, los negocios debían continuar y cada uno de los cabecillas trabajaba arduamente para eso. Tal como Ann le había informado podían pasar días sin aparecer por la casa o era tan fugaz su visita que significaba lo mismo. Lo mismo le confirmó Rinko, además de comentarle que tanto Ryoga como Ryoma habían viajado unos días, aunque ya estaban de regreso, situación que ni siquiera sabía causándole un tremendo vacío en su pecho, al suponer que no era tan importante para Ryoma.

A pesar que su relación con Ryoma no era la misma, no se generó ningún cambio que denotara cercanía entre ellos, al contrario, la distancia parecía cada vez más presente sin apuros por desaparecer. Obviamente la indiferencia de Ryoma no ayudaba a la causa, aquellos ojos que una noche la miraron con deseo ahora la esquivaban con frialdad.

De no ser porque existían momentos en que Ryoma sin previo aviso le robaba fugaces besos, las esperanzas exiguas estarían extintas. Sin embargo, aquellas mezquinas caricias no eran suficientes para Sakuno pues esas demostraciones de cariño solo surgían cuando los testigos eran inexistentes. Comenzaba a sentir que su relación era un suceso ilícito que no debía ser dado a conocer a nadie, mucho menos a la madre de Ryoma y eso solo la hacía sentirse como una mujerzuela que estaba para satisfacer al menor de la familia.

Cuando sus cavilaciones se derrumbaban a lo más profundo de la oscuridad de su ser, la candidez y optimismo que todavía permanecía arraigada a ella alimentaba la escasa esperanza que la impulsaba a soñar. Estos días habían sido inundados por aquellos buenos deseos, así que había puesto su empeño en su trabajo y como tenía todo el material prefirió concentrarse para crear un nuevo perfume, que en su corazón ya pensaba formularlo para Ryoma y que llevara parte de su esencia con él.

-Sakuno-chan, aquí te dejo lo que me pediste – decía Ann que le traía distintos tubos de ensayo - ¿Está bien con esos o quieres que consiga más?

-No, no… Gracias Ann, con esto esta bien – inspeccionado los tubos y colocándolos en un soporte de madera.

-Me alegra que estés tan entusiasmada – le sonrió con cariño maternal – te había notado un tanto deprimida estos días – Sakuno esquivo esos ojos celestes como si temiera ser descubierta – aunque no me haz contado todos los detalles, puedo asegurar que es culpa de Ryoma-sama.

-Creo que podré mezclar estos dos – señalando un líquido rosáceo y otro amarillo, ignorando de adrede a Ann – ambos generan una fragancia intensa que…

-¡Sakuno, para! – le ordenó severa – solo confirmas mis sospechas y no lo puedes negar. Cada vez que lo miras tus ojos parecen diamantes de tanto brillar – la aludida se sonrojo por lo evidente que era – y no es solo eso, puedo notar que algo ocurrió con ustedes dos… son demasiado evidentes.

-¿Porqué… lo dices? – expresó curiosa. Ya que para ella, Ryoma era un témpano de hielo que nada expresaba.

-Haber como lo explico – decía acariciando su barbilla en busca de las palabras – Ryoma-sama parecía siempre estar dispuesto a confrontarte de alguna forma, ya sea culpándote o insultándote por algo. Aunque debo decir que fue cambiando eso y me di cuenta que tú comenzaste a interesarle como mujer – afirmó sincera – mientras tú, lo mirabas con recelo y dispuesta a discutirle si te ofendía, claro que poco a poco vi como fuiste ablandando tu mirada hacia él.

-¿Y… ahora? – dijo avergonzada, pero deseba saber que sucedía, quizás podría descubrir algo de Ryoma y poder entender que había entre los dos.

-¡Ahora! – bufó por lo alto – parece que se repelen, antes de ese viaje no era que fuesen muy íntimos, pero ahora es como si tú fueras el cielo y él, el infierno por la distancia descomunal que los separa. ¿Qué paso entre ustedes, se pelearon?

-N-no… - murmuro Sakuno un tanto triste – realmente no lo sé.

-Sakuno-chan, allá en Yokosuka sucedió algo entre tú y Ryoma-sama, eso lo sé. Ya que cuando llegaste parecías otra persona, se te veía feliz, radiante. Tal cual se ve una mujer cuando esta enamorada y ha sido amada – comentó Ann con cariño – pero supongo que las cosas cambiaron cuando llegaron acá ¿cierto?

-Supongo – levantó sus hombros resignada.

-Tengo una sola pregunta para ti – se acercó a ella y le alzó la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos - ¿Estás enamorada de Ryoma-sama?

-¡Eh! – el sonrojo fue mayúsculo y solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

Al darse cuenta que aceptaba aquel sentimiento hacia Ryoma a la luz pública, su corazón paso velozmente de un alegre frenesí a una oscura tristeza.

-Entonces, no se hable más – sentenció la chica con emoción – estoy casi segura que él siente algo por ti, he visto como te mira y sobre todo cuando esta Kintarou-sama cerca – Sakuno la miró ceñuda – ¡celos, Sakuno! Ay mujer, eres tan despistada, Ryoma-sama siempre esta pendiente de ti e intenta fingirlo, pero no puede evitar ensombrecer su mirada cuando es su primo quien te da atenciones, no es muy expresivo – le aseguró – sin embargo, lo suficiente como para que yo o cualquiera que lo conozca bien se de cuenta.

-Pero… ¿Y qué… puedo hacer? – dijo sin mayor emoción.

-Muchas cosas. Lo primero terminar de hacer aquel perfume que estoy segura lo preparas para él – al instante el color carmesí inundó su rostro – ese será tu primer regalo y así cada vez que lo use inevitablemente pensará en ti.

-¿Y si no le gusta? – expresó dudosa del plan.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan pesimista? Además, tú eres una experta en esto y supongo que ya debes saber que tipo de fragancia le gusta usar – dijo con picardía, otro sonrojo cubrió su cara – entonces, como segundo le pedirás que te enseñe a defenderte – ante la sorpresa de Sakuno, agregó – no dijiste que querías aprender a valerte por ti misma, bueno, que mejor que Ryoma-sama sea quien te ayude y así podrían pasar tiempo juntos.

Sakuno la observó por unos instantes para lograr asimilar lo que Ann proponía, no era una idea descabellada y podría dar resultado siendo más sencillo de lo que piensa. Durante estos días se había estado cuestionando infinidad de cosas, pero la única conclusión que consiguió fue que no podía permanecer sentada sin hacer nada, cualquier excusa era válida para aproximarse a Ryoma. Aunque sonora fácil hacerlo no estaba muy confiada y si resultaba que él volvía a despreciarla ¿Qué iba hacer?

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando – la interrumpió Ann al ver la mirada opaca en Sakuno - ¿Qué pasa si él no te quiere o no acepta el regalo?

-¿Cómo… lo sabes? – susurro apenada por ser tan transparente.

-Sakuno, si lo que te preocupa es saber que siente Ryoma-sama por ti, deberías preguntarle – la propuesta sonaba tan sencilla que Sakuno la miro con recelo y le afirmaba que para ella eso era imposible, con que cara iría para enfrentarlo si a duras penas lo saludaba – Está bien, no es la mejor idea para ti. Pero no estoy diciendo que lo hagas tan directo.

-No entiendo.

-Pon atención – dijo con voz suave y profunda – cuando le entregues el perfume tendrás que poner mucho ojo a su reacción, entonces veremos que hacer. Yo te diré que harás.

Los sentidos de Sakuno se afinaron al máximo para no perder detalle del plan, fue como si de pronto una luz de esperanza hubiese alumbrado sus oscuros pensamientos. Con mucho entusiasmo, Ann, le fue explicando sus ideas fundamentadas en los conocimientos adquiridos sobre la personalidad de Ryoma, trabajando tan cerca de él y ser la esposa de Takeshi debía servir para algo, así que era capaz de comprender algunas reacciones recurrentes que este efectuaba en determinados casos.

Al concluir la charla Sakuno asimiló un par de cosas que le ayudarían a estar preparada para enfrentar casi cualquier suceso. De todos modos, se sentía renovada y llena de energía positiva para luchar por lo que su corazón le exigía, el miedo a sufrir continuaba presente incluyendo aquellas aprensiones que le recordaban su funesto pasado, pero no permitiría que eso fuese un obstáculo en estos momentos.

Había un asunto claro ahora, su vieja relación con Yukimura había destrozado sus sentimientos puros e inocentes que cualquier jovencita de su edad hubiese generado hacia su primer amor. Por otro lado, Ryoma a pesar de no ser el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hada, en poco tiempo logró atizar aquellos dormidos sentimientos encendiéndolos como llamas candentes en su corazón para hacerlo latir con fuerza por él.

Eso debía significar algo y tal como Ann le había confirmado, ella tenía un talento que podría servirle para algo más que solo formular perfumes. Su emoción al imaginar que Ryoma pudiese aceptar y sobretodo usar lo que preparase le llenaba de un inmenso regocijo… era como si él comenzara a llevar parte de ella con solo unas gotas de perfume, si ese era el caso debía poner todo su empeño para crear la mejor fragancia para Ryoma. Así empezó a soñar cuales serían las cualidades que esta creación debía llevar, quizás… misterio, sensualidad, frialdad o podría ser… muchas cosas y un poco de todas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde su arribo a Tokio los días y noches se tornaron interminables, apenas había podido dormir un par de horas, ya que con la aparición de Rikkaidai las cosas se habían complicado porque todo el ambiente se había tensado saliendo a flote antiguas y nuevas rencillas. Aun cuando no han tenido ningún enfrentamiento directamente, tuvieron que trabajar duro para recuperar viejas relaciones con algunas bandas, pues ya se corría el rumor que Yukimura estaba reuniendo fuerzas.

Por culpa de todos esos acontecimientos Ryoma se hallaba cada vez más irascible, principalmente por que su padre comenzaba a ser más evidente y persistente en su hostigamiento para que se casara con Sakuno. La palabra "obligación" significaba que él no accediera por nada, mucho menos si era su padre quien lo exigía. Gracias a las confabulaciones de su hermano y progenitor en vez de acercarse a Sakuno lo había distanciado aún más, situación que lo estaba desquiciando.

Si fuera sincero con sus emociones podría reconocer que extrañaba en demasía a Sakuno y no solo de una manera física, existía una imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a ella, quizás, para escucharla o simplemente para ver su sonrisa, muchas cosas más que jamás imaginó desear vivir con una mujer. Se sentía con el agua hasta el cuello y mientras más tiempo transcurría sin verla más agónica se tornaba su sed por estrecharla nuevamente en sus brazos. Era irónico como en un principio repudiaba su presencia y ahora era absolutamente imprescindible.

La noche había sido un exceso prolongado en donde su único anhelo era dormir hasta tarde, pero ciertas obligaciones le impidieron permanecer mucho en la cama y para colmo cuando hizo aparición en la sala de estar del área principal, su odioso padre y hermano lo aguardaban con una postura que le causo desconfianza. De seguro continuarían insistiendo en sus planes.

-Ryoma, ven aquí – dijo con autoridad su padre, que ya veía como su hijo pretendía huir.

-No molestes – bostezo sin mirarlo.

-¡Ryoma! – gritó su padre que ya no le quedaba paciencia – ya estoy harto de tus caprichos, ven aquí y escucha.

-Habla – gruño molesto, en fin mientras antes hablara más pronto se iría.

Najiro se esforzó para que la conversación fuera lo menos traumática posible y rogar que la sutileza de la charla ablandara la dura cabeza de su hijo que se negaba a sus peticiones. Ayudado por Ryoga hacían lo que podían para convencerlo de que se casara con Sakuno, mencionándole una infinidad de ventajas que lograrían con el matrimonio. No era que los argumentos fuesen malos ni mucho menos desagradables para Ryoma, sino fuera por el pequeño inconveniente que era su padre quien lo requería, quizás hasta lo pensaba.

-Ya les dije que no – respondió tajante - ¿No se cansan de insistir?

-Chibisuske, no entiendo por que no aceptar, si te casas todos saldríamos beneficiados – comentaba Ryoga – no creo que sea una mala idea. Además, tú sabes lo importante que es recuperar el dominio de esos terrenos ahora.

-Si no es una mala idea, entonces ¿por qué no le han dicho nada a nuestra madre? – cuestionó sarcástico.

-Esto es un asunto de hombres – respondió su padre – una vez que aceptes casarte con Ryusaki se lo contaremos. No veo para qué preocuparla antes.

-¡Mentirosos! Lo ocultan por que saben que no estaría de acuerdo en que solo se quieran aprovechar de Ryusaki – afirmó con certeza.

-Terminemos con esto – interrumpió Ryoga - ¿Qué problema hay que te cases con Sakuno si tú la quieres?

-Cierto – dijo su padre.

Ryoma tomó un poco de aire mientras se sobaba las sienes exasperado, este tipo de conversación ya se había vuelto rutinario algo de casi todos los días. Siempre permanecía callado fingiendo que no los escuchaba, pero todo tiene su aguante y su paciencia hace mucho que ya habría sobrepasado el límite. Enderezó su cabeza y los miro a cada uno con sumo odio, remarcándole cierta rebeldía a su padre.

-A mi no me interesa Ryusaki ni siquiera me gusta – mintió con seguridad – no pienso casarme con ella ni ahora ni nunca – aunque esto podría ser cierto no pareció muy convencido.

-Pero Ryoma – dijo su hermano – y lo que pasó en la playa…

-¿Crees que cambiaría mi vida por una mujer tan insignificante como ella? – expresó con rabia pero sentía como esas palabras se tornaban dolorosas en su interior.

-No puedes mentir yo sé…

-Si tanto insistes, por que no te casas tú con ella, a mi me da igual esa niña – vociferó con fuerza – Ryusaki no significa nada para mí.

-¡Ryoma! – un grito que retumbó por la habitación, a sus espaldas distinguió claramente la voz de su madre.

Al ser oída con fuerza la voz femenina, el cuarto entero quedó cubierto de una estela siniestra que les afirmaba que su condena era inevitable. La pesadez en el ambiente y la asfixiante atmósfera que ahora usurpaba la tranquilidad habitual, solo significaba una situación, Rinko Echizen había escuchado suficiente y conociendo lo perspicaz que era no existía duda que estaban en verdaderos problemas. Para Ryoma de igual forma fue un alivio, pues suponía que al fin hallaba un aliado y se liberaría de aquella tortura.

Al menos eso imaginó en los primeros segundos siguientes, un aire enrarecido y los rostros alarmados de sus pares le advertían que ninguno quedaba libre de la rabia de su madre. Suspiró, igual era mucho mejor recibir un sermón con tal de que no volvieran a fastidiarlo, giró su cara impasible para enfrentarla y noto como sus ojos expresaban desilusión amarga como si cada una de sus palabras hubiesen sido dirigidas a ella.

Entonces, una presencia distinta a su madre se situaba a un costado y fue ahí cuando sus ámbares chocaron estrepitosamente contra los carmesíes. Ni siquiera caer de un precipicio en llamas habría sido tan angustiante y doloroso como ver a Sakuno paralizada frente a él, su miraba estaba vacía, absolutamente desprovista de vida. De pronto se vio entre la espada y la pared sin ninguna idea de cómo actuar o que decir… _¡Maldita sea! – se gritó asimismo - ¿Por qué tenía que venir aquí? ¿Por qué ahora, justo ella? – se recriminó en silencio._

Cuando la mirada que tanto deseaba ver se paso sobre ella, fue como recibir de súbito un feroz golpe en su pecho, en sus oídos retumbaban todas las frases de Ryoma dirigidas a ella de manera tan hiriente y despectivas, si pudiera graficar el impacto causado diría que su corazón, una esfera de frágil cristal había sido despedazado en infinidad de fragmentos por el brutal ataque de una bestia carente de emociones. La angustia se ahogó en su garganta tan eficaz que el sufrimiento se hizo tangible, pero no permitiría que su verdugo viera su dolor, con manos temblorosas sujetó la cajita que traía entre sus dedos y se dirigió a Rinko que la miró angustiada.

-L-lo… siento – susurro Sakuno – tome, por favor – le pidió a la mujer que recibiera el objeto y escapó.

-¡Sakuno! – quiso hablar, pero no existía disculpa posible.

-¡Hijo estúpido! – escuchó decir a su padre – ahora si que no habrá matrimonio.

-¡Najiro Echizen! – vociferó su esposa indignada, el aludido se enterró en su asiento con temor a la reprimenda.

-Madre, nosotros no quisimos… - intentó disculparse Ryoga.

-¡Cállate! – gritó otra vez – lo que acaban de hacer no tiene nombre, se atrevieron a jugar con los sentimientos de una chica indefensa y ni siquiera les importa, son unos bárbaros.

-Pero si fue Ryoma quien… – decía Nanjiro tratando de eludir responsabilidades.

-Y te atreves a hablar – lo acusó con vehemencia – sino hubiese sido por sus provocaciones esto no habría sucedido… ¡Nunca! – miró a su marido con desilusión para agregar – sé que eres un ambicioso y ciertamente despiadado en los negocios, pero sobrepasaste los límites. Desde un principio te advertí que no trataras a Ryusaki-san como a una de esas mujerzuelas con las cuales puedes hacer lo que se te plazca.

-Rinko… nunca quisimos ofender a Ryusaki-san, la estábamos aceptando como parte de la familia y buscando lo mejor para Ryoma. ¿Acaso no te gusta Ryusaki-san?

-¡Basta! No quieras engañarme, Nanjiro – caminando amenazante hacia él – solo la estabas usando para tu propio beneficio y te da igual quien sea la mujer que se case con mi hijo, mientras ella sea la dueña de los terrenos no importa quien sea, siempre y cuando te devuelva lo que crees es tuyo.

-Está bien – dijo exasperado - ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Esos terrenos me pertenecen por derecho y voy hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarlos. Sabes mejor que nadie que estamos en una situación peligrosa, si aquella chiquilla se le ocurre irse o peor quienes quieren matarla lo hacen ¿quién crees que se quedara con los terrenos? – su esposa lo miró sin responder ya que sabía la respuesta – exacto, quedarían en tierra de nadie o el maldito gobierno se haría con ellos y no lo voy a permitir. Si tengo que obligar al tonto de mi hijo y a esa niña a que se casen… lo haré, es la única solución posible, no podemos esperara un año para que Ryusaki nos devuelva los terrenos, menos ahora que los enemigos aumentaron.

-De todos modos, no voy a permitir que hagas sufrir a Ryusaki-san. Te lo advierto, Nanjiro – con sus ojos oscurecidos – haz lo puedas para que esos escenarios catastróficos no ocurran y deja a los chicos en paz, que sean ellos quienes resuelvan sus problemas – su tono era duro e implacable - si vuelves a involucrar a esa niña en tus planes, te prometo que no solo tu preciada colección sufrirá daño…perderás mucho más que eso – su tono golpeado le anunciaba que no era una simple amenaza.

Nanjiro endureció la quijada con impotencia, en este mundo existía una sola persona que fuese capaz de aplastarlo sin mayor esfuerzo y esa era su esposa; la amaba, pero sabía que si la hacía enfurecer más realmente lo lamentaría. Mientras tanto, Ryoga se abstuvo de emitir cualquier ruido, al denotar la furia de su madre sabía que esta batalla estaba decidida y para su desgracia ellos eran los perdedores. Buscó a su hermano a quien vio con algo de compasión, ya que asumía que era el culpable de arruinarle cualquier avance con Sakuno, ya que sabía que su hermano sentía algo por ella pero aún era incapaz de aceptarlo.

Ryoma no estaba para escuchar más estupideces, su cordura había sufrido la embestida de un torbellino y no lograba estabilizar sus emociones. Cuando la vio marcharse hubiese querido detenerla con todas sus fuerzas, pero su orgullo adherido a sus pies como concreto no le dejaron moverse ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que la quería… se lo negó… ¿Cómo le diría te quiero, te amo o lo que fuese? Se sintió un completo cobarde y a su vez tuvo que reconocer cuan vulnerable eran sus emociones cuando se trataba de Sakuno, aún sabiéndolo sentía que surcar esa barrera era tan inalcanzable como escalar el monte Everest.

Cuando decidió irse a buscar refugio a su cuarto y ver si conseguía calibrar sus emociones, su madre lo retuvo.

-Ryoma, hijo – lo jaló del brazo, tenía intenciones de reprenderlo por sus palabras, pero pudo vislumbrar un pequeño dolor en esos ojos ámbar comprendiendo que para él, también fue un duro golpe.

-¿Qué? – dijo con frialdad.

-Toma, esto es para ti – le paso aquel objeto que antes cargaba Sakuno, al ver la intriga en su rostro, agregó – ella traía esto para ti.

Como si le hubiesen enterrado un puñal en el pecho recibió el objeto y se alejo sin pronunciar palabras. Por mucho que deseara incriminar de todo a su hermano y padre sabía que su responsabilidad era mayor no solo por proferir esas declaraciones, que de partida no eran ciertas, sino por permitir que Sakuno se fuese creyendo la zarza de brutalidades que manifestó y además, por no asumir en su tiempo lo que sentía por ella.

Entró a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta el espacio se tornó incomprensiblemente vacío y gigantesco para su persona; se hallaba impotente ante el mismo, la rabia inundaba su cabeza no sabiendo como debía reaccionar con estos hechos. Aquella frustración que nublaba su cordura estalló impulsivamente descargando su ira contra una indefensa silla, la cual azotó con cero compasión contra la muralla, sin mayores daños se aventó sobre su cama cayendo de espalda y dejar que su mirada viajara distorsionada por el blanquecino cielo de la habitación.

Una vez que la nube oscura se fue disipando de su mente permitió que sus pensamientos comenzaran a fluir con mayor nitidez, al fin consiguió que los sentimientos que atrofiaban su entendimiento avivaran lentamente. Fue en ese instante que percibió que aún conservaba el objeto que su madre le había entregado, lo palpó, levantándolo para apreciar su forma, una pequeña caja rectangular de color negro con una cinta de terciopelo azul claro que impedía ser abierto. Se enderezó para poder verificar el contenido, desatando el lazo de la parte más angosta de la caja liberando la tapa.

Sus ojos divisaron un frasco un poco más angosto que la caja y casi igual de largo, luego de un titubeo imaginando lo que era accedió a sacarlo. Una botella con un contenido transparente sin mayores detalles, la destapó y se dio el gusto de aspirar la fragancia en toda su plenitud. Penetrante, masculina y misteriosa… sonrió con arrogancia al percibir aquellas cualidades, Sakuno en un solo perfume había incluido sus principales características al menos de lo que ella distinguía en él. La delicadeza de esa creación llevaba con certeza la esencia de Sakuno, pudo asegurar que debió colocar todo su talento y amor en esto y él le había pagado con desprecio.

Terminó de lamentarse por las aberraciones cometidas, no era un hombre que ocupara mucho tiempo en sentimentalismos innecesarios y menos seguir compadeciéndose de si mismo. Su experiencia en este tipo de asuntos era poca o nula, pero continuar mirando el techo la respuesta no vendría y su instinto le afirmaba que solo existía una solución, enfrentar sus sentimientos para luego expresarlos, obviamente solo a la interesada. Bufó insatisfecho ¿Cómo debía actuar? Imaginó las opciones y ninguna le pareció adecuada.

Definitivamente esta sería una complicada labor para Ryoma, principalmente por que él sabía que no era ni jamás sería ningún tipo de Romeo, como tampoco, un caballero o príncipe en armadura. Se restregó sus cabellos exasperado, si la solución fuese seducirla eso sería sencillo pues ya lo había hecho infinidad de veces, pero estaba seguro que en estos momentos Sakuno no estaría dispuesta a eso ¿por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? Pensó al imaginar decir una mísera disculpa en una palabra, sin siquiera plantearse la idea de exponerle lo que siente, sus emociones estaban vedadas en sus planes.

Debido a su carencia de experiencia en estos casos dejo de elucubrar posibilidades insensatas y al verificar la hora sabía que las responsabilidades eran prioridad, un alivio a su perturbada mente. Supuso que tarde o temprano descubriría la respuesta adecuada, se jacta que es un Echizen y como tal nunca rehúsa un reto ni mucho menos lo pierde, demasiada confianza para quien nunca a jugado este juego en donde los sentimientos son lo más importante y no la razón como él asume que debe ser.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La joven de ojos carmesí corrió a su cuarto no aguantando más retener la tristeza que se agolpaba en ellos. Segundos atrás se juró no llorar por aquel inhumano insensible, pero ella era demasiado frágil para no derrumbarse ante una embestida tan despiadada. La represa que detenía su dolor reventó por la fuerte presión del sufrimiento dejando que un torrente amargo inundara su rostro de porcelana, su fiel amiga la recibió en sus brazos sin cuestionamientos adivinando el fracaso de la misión.

-Sakuno-chan, mi niña, llora todo lo que quieras – expresó con cariño maternal – yo estaré aquí hasta que me necesites.

-G-gra… gracias – balbuceo en llanto y se aferró al regazo de Ann.

Pasaron los minutos, quizás horas, no supo cuanto rato transcurrió desde que la última de las lágrimas abandonara sus ojos, pero el día ya avanzaba en el crepúsculo dando permiso a la noche cubrir con su manto estrellado el firmamento. En ese tiempo de tanto llorar se había dormido agotada y recién sus párpados volvían a despegarse para regresar a la realidad.

Sentía la pesadez en su vista sabiendo de las secuelas que el torrente de dolor había dejado a su paso, queriendo comprobar el desastre saco un espejo de la mesita de noche, dos esferas enrojecidas bastante abultadas parecían ser sus ojos, su rostro pálido y ojeroso eran el conjunto. Llegó incluso a sentir un punzante malestar en su cabeza, suspiró profundo para dejar que las lamentaciones no retornaran a ella.

-Veo que ya despertaste – dijo Ann, quien ingresaba al cuarto.

-Ann… - expresó apenada – l-lo siento.

-Mujer, de que te disculpas. No eres la primera que pasa por estos momentos y somos amigas… sino es para tiempos como estos, entonces ¿para cuando? – pronunció con seriedad.

-G-gracias.

-Rinko-sama, estaba muy preocupada por ti y me contó lo sucedido – decía compasiva - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, pero me duele la cabeza – suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-Para eso te traje esto.

Cargaba una bandeja con un vaso con agua, algunos analgésicos y una taza humeante de algún tipo de hierba tranquilizadora. Le fue entregando una a una las cosas y por último, le paso una especie de almohadilla de color celeste que contenía un relleno de gel viscoso, que al tacto era bastante helado, indicándole que se lo pusiera en los ojos para bajar la hinchazón. Cuando todas las medidas para mitigar el desastre de su rostro hubieron sido efectuadas, se sentó frente a Sakuno con el firme propósito de hablar.

-Al parecer escogimos un mal momento para dar inicio a nuestro plan – comenzó a comentar la chica de ojos celestes – pero, bueno, una guerra no se gana con una sola batalla – dijo esperanzada y claramente optimista.

-Creo… que ya perdí – una voz desganada aún acongojada por el llanto – no tiene caso…

-¡Alto ahí! – marcando con fuerza la orden – nada de abandonar ahora.

-Pero que caso tiene – alzo sus hombros en un acto derrotista.

-Escucha. Sé que Ryoma-sama actúo un tanto – negó con la cabeza – absolutamente reprochable, pero fue obligado a eso – al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakuno y su denotada incredulidad, agregó – sé que suena un poco irrisorio y no estoy justificando lo que hizo, solo que a veces las personas actúan de forma que nunca mostrarían en situaciones normales.

La expresión de Sakuno seguía siendo de recelo, cautela y pesimismo, no era la primera vez que lloraba por Ryoma y aunque era un caso distinto, consideraba que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo antes que solo quedasen los despojos de ella. Sin embargo, Ann tenía todas las intenciones de continuar pues creía fervientemente que ellos eran tan inseparables como el día y la noche no podía existir uno si el otro no estaba, sencillamente era inadmisible y aunque se podría decir que su convivencia es improbable siempre hay un intermedio que los une, ya sea por un tímido amanecer o un apasionado crepúsculo.

Con una paciencia que solo una vida cargada de innumerables experiencias tanto buenas como malas, Ann hacía uso de todas sus facultades para convencer a una reticente Sakuno que todavía no era momento de abortar la misión y para incentivarla a ceder le contó por que Ryoma podría haber declarado todo eso, incluyendo las presiones de Nanjiro. De todos modos, tuvo que ser sincera con la joven perfumista, lo único que no podía asegurarle era que terminara casada con el menor de los Echizen, si ese era su objetivo entonces sí que sería una tarea titánica.

-Aunque si realmente logras que Ryoma-sama se enamore de ti – dijo con picardía – puede que hasta consigas cambiar de apellido.

-Dudo que eso pase – farfullo con desgano.

-No lo sé. Pero él ya esta interesado en ti y tú lo amas, así que por que no concentramos fuerzas para conquistarlo ¿qué pierdes con eso? – decía sincera – si en un tiempo definido Ryoma-sama no te dice que te ama, entonces se termina todo – le propuso con firmeza y convencida que serían las triunfadoras.

-No quiero… sufrir más – en un débil susurro – mejor no.

-¿Qué mas da? Ahora sufres por que no sabes si Ryoma-sama te quiere o solo jugaba contigo – expreso un tanto molesta - ¿quieres quedar siempre con esa duda?

-No… pero…

-Escucha. Lamentablemente todo esto es incierto y no existe camino seguro – le afirmó – si realmente deseas saber que siente él por ti, debes arriesgarte. Puede que la verdad te haga sufrir, pero si vas a continuar sufriendo por no saber ¿qué más da?

-Él ya dijo… que no me quiere – balbuceo conteniendo un suspiro.

-Eso no cuenta. Tiene que hacerlo en tu cara – decía pasándole un vaso con agua al verla angustiada – Sakuno, él que hayas pasado la noche con él y además, se hicieran pasar por novios es una buena señal ¿no entiendes?

-Solo lo hizo por que Ryoga-kun lo obligó.

-Veo que eres tan terca como él – meció su cabeza negativamente – Sakuno, Ryoma-sama nunca hace nada por obligación, principalmente si son su padre o hermano quienes lo ordenan. Te aseguro que la única persona que podía lograr que él accediera era Taro-sama y ya no esta.

Esta vez fue Ann quien debió beber un poco de agua, realmente convencer a Sakuno era una tarea difícil. No podía culparla por ser tan desconfiada, la vio llorar con amargura y por un momento pensó que su dolor sería irreversible. No obstante, a pesar de lo tozuda que estaba siendo, distinguía como poco a poco un brillo especial volvía a surgir en los carmesí, Sakuno estaba siendo precavida con justa razón y, probablemente, solo necesitaba un buen empuje para volver a la lucha.

Luego de una larga platica entre ellas, Ann al fin comenzaba a notar resultados. Sakuno volvía a sonreír con esperanza no siendo una gran demostración de alegría, sino más bien una dócil mueca que se esforzaba por que no fuese tan notoria. Asimismo, sus ojos ya no lucían lúgubres ni opacos, aun estaban algo hinchados y enrojecidos, pero la vida había retornado a ellos con una renovada energía. Cuando consiguió aceptar las palabras que Ann le pronunciaba, su corazón salto con un frenesí descontrolado, fue como un grito de júbilo por volver a la carrera y vislumbrar el trofeo.

Fue entonces que comprendió de cuanto amaba a Ryoma y que aún sin tener la certeza de ser correspondida en igual magnitud, el amor que guardaba para él era lo suficientemente inmenso como para darle las fuerzas de avanzar a ciegas y colmada de esperanza de llegar a buen puerto. Casarse con Ryoma era un sueño hermoso, pero lo que más deseaba Sakuno era saber si podría amarla tanto como ella, todo lo demás eran meras consecuencias que ahora no venían al caso.

-¿Y cómo voy hacer para descubrirlo? – pronunció con voz trémula y cohibida.

-Solo modificaremos el plan original – saboreándose las palabras como si fuera un exquisito bocado – ya verás que no tardaremos mucho en descubrirlo, más bien, confirmaremos que Ryoma-sama si te quiere.

Los siguientes minutos, ya con un entusiasmo desbordante, Ann se encargó de relatar con detalladas palabras cada uno de los pasos a seguir. Dándole a conocer los pro y contra de la misión, ya que Ryoma podría ser un tanto impredecible y uno nunca sabe cuando factores externos impiden que las cosas resulten como uno desea. Sin embargo, las chicas se veían emocionadas como si todo el sufrimiento anterior se hubiese esfumado en un instante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día había amanecido soleado, una suave brisa matinal daba una agradable sensación en el rostro y el cielo con cero nubosidades auguraba una provechosa jornada. Con las energías recargadas, Sakuno se aprestaba para iniciar con su labor un tanto ansiosa e insegura como si estuviese a punto de subirse a un escenario y su vida dependiera de ello. Todavía se sentía confiada de realizar todo lo que Ann le dijo, pero no sabría si resultaría hasta que se enfrentara con Ryoma.

Luego de un auspicioso desayuno y con todas las buenas vibras que Ann se encargó de proferirle para motivarla en su misión, Sakuno ya se encontraba lista para enfrentar lo que se le viniese encima. Sabía que lo más complicado sería tener que ver a Ryoma, nada le aseguraba que no rompiera a llorar o quizás que otra barbaridad le provocaría hacer. Se reprendió asimisma para evitar pensar en catastróficas escenas de que su plan fracasase.

Enredada en sus propias maquinaciones no tardo mucho en encontrarse en las afueras de la casa, cercano a los estacionamientos en donde sabía que su objetivo pasaría tarde o temprano. Su pecho estaba presionado casi a punto de impedirle que el oxígeno cruzara a sus pulmones, mientras su corazón tenía todo el aspecto de ser una bomba de tiempo que al menor ruido explotaría, no podía evitarlo descubrir lo que Ryoma pensaba en realidad era una tarea complicada para una joven como Sakuno, pero no se daría por vencida.

Camino unos pasos más para lograr ver el pasillo por donde vería con mejor claridad, la irregularidad de la gravilla bajo sus pies solo intensificaba su nerviosismo y disminuía su precaria confianza. Con un frío viento su piel se erizó y sus ojos dieron directo con el causante de sus perturbaciones, Ryoma a unos metros de su persona, la miró con cierta sorpresa de encontrarla allí aunque no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de no tener que ir por ella, al menos eso permitiría no menguar tanto su orgullo.

Su extrema confianza en cuanto a que Sakuno reaccionaría como cualquiera de las mujeres que conocía, no lo preparó para el desprecio que esta le infirió al instante de localizarlo. Agradecida de estar a una distancia justa para que no distinguiera su ansiedad, la joven de ojos carmín lo miró con absoluto reproche e indiferencia y antes que Ryoma tuviera tiempo de rebatir aquella actitud, Sakuno giró con templanza, ignorando el interés de este por alcanzarla. Con premura volteo tras el pasillo que había divisado segundos atrás, para buscar a quien sabría no tardaría en querer llamar su atención.

Tal cual pensó, Kintarou se hallaba conversando con Momoshiro cerca de los autos, seguramente preparando alguna salida o estrategia de negocios, lo importante era saber que estaba justo para salvarla de enfrentarse con Ryoma. Intentando que su papel fuese convincente sus trancos fueron más audibles para captar la atención de los hombres, que no tardaron en reconocerla y saludarla con amabilidad.

-Sakuno-chan, que gusto verte – decía radiante Kintarou – ya le había preguntado a Ann-chan por ti.

-Le has estado preguntando a todo el mundo – reclamó Momo – ya que al fin la encontraste podré encargarme de lo que me compete – le señaló con una seria mirada.

-L-lo siento... no quería interrumpir – bajo su rostro apenada.

-No te preocupes, Ryusaki-san – con suave voz decía Takeshi – me has salvado de este estorbo, hace ya unos minutos que tendría que haberme ido. Con su permiso.

Dejándolos solos se apartó por el mismo camino que antes había venido Sakuno, con una sonrisa fingida se despidió de la chica que no logró ver la inquietud en Momoshiro, quien ya sabía que su jefe estaba a unos pasos de ellos con una mirada que haría hasta el más valiente acobardarse. Pudo distinguir que Ryoma venía tras Sakuno y que se detuvo justo cuando ella se dio a conocer, sabía que algo andaba mal con ellos, pero no tenía certeza de que era, aun cuando había interrogado a su esposa esta permaneció incólume sin darle mayor información.

Con suma cautela se acercó a quien parecía no verlo, ya que sus ojos estaban plenamente concentrados en Sakuno casi podría asegurar que veía a través de él. Suspiró angustiado, sabía que este día sería algo complicado por que todo auguraba a que Ryoma anduviera con el genio de los mil demonios y él tendría que pagar por eso.

-Ya nos vamos – se atrevió a interrumpir a su jefe.

-Cállate – bufó para continuar mirando.

Su mente aún permanecía a la deriva por una ráfaga gélida que lo azotó, dentro de todos los escenarios posibles nunca imaginó que Sakuno lo ignorara por completo y eso había sido un golpe bajo para su orgullo, quizás si le hubiese gritado, insultado o cualquier otra cosa, pero hacer cuenta que no existe eso era inverosímil. Fue entonces que comprendió que había vuelto a subestimarla, algo le decía que este solo era el principio y que por alguna razón Sakuno terminaría llevándolo al límite.

Empuñó sus manos con rabia e impotencia de no saber como proceder y conseguir sospechar que era lo que esa mujer estaba planeando. Sentía que su estabilidad y orgullo estaban al borde de un precipicio… se reprendió severamente al notarlo… ¿desde cuando permitía que sus emociones controlaran su persona? Se suponía que él tenía todo calculado con precisión y ahora nada de eso era válido. Un error que estaba pagado, pero no sucumbiría a la voluntad de una mujer, es él quien domina la situación no al revés.

-Sakuno-chan, me alegro mucho que vinieras – su tono parecía un tanto preocupado – escuche lo que paso entre tú y Koshimae.

La joven no se esperó esta declaración y su cuerpo rápidamente reaccionó a este hecho, aumentando sus palpitaciones, sonrojándose al máximo, pero también entristeciéndose un tanto, algo que con facilidad se reflejó en sus ojos.

-No te pongas triste, lo siento no quise… – se apresuró a disculparse por su poca delicadeza.

-No importa – mintió poco convencida, pero recordaba cada uno de los consejos de Ann.

-Tú sabes que yo no te haría sufrir – aseveró, retomando su camino de conquista acariciaba suavemente uno de los mechones de Sakuno.

-No, por favor – retrocedió un paso, pues no deseaba confundir las cosas – yo… no puedo…

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo un tanto desilusionado y enrabiado al ver que eran observado por Ryoma – pero te dejo en claro que si cambias de idea, no dudes en llamarme, mientras no te vea felizmente casada con Koshimae mis esperanzas estarán intactas – le afirmó convencido.

Sakuno volvió a enrojecer ante tal desplante de seguridad, si ella se encontrara en los zapatos de Kintarou hace mucho rato habría cambiado de rumbo. Se sentía un poco culpable por acudir al él a sabiendas de lo que este decía sentir por su persona, no pretendía usarlo sin consideración intentaría ser lo suficientemente clara para que Tooyama la ayudara en su cometido.

-Dime, ¿por qué me buscabas? – la despertó de su análisis – o ¿solo quieres que sacarle celos a mi primo? – la aludida dio un respingo asustada, quería negarlo pero era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer.

-No… yo – sus palabras se enredaban en su garganta – quería pedirte… un favor.

-Sakuno-chan, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, incluso si es sacarle celos al tonto de Koshimae – le aseguró.

-¡Eh! – expresó avergonzada – lo que yo quiero… es pedirle si… me puede enseñar a usar… un arma.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿para qué quieres tú usar un arma, no pensarás matar a Koshimae, cierto? – dijo un tanto temeroso.

-N-no… no, por supuesto que no – respondió alterada por las suposiciones – es que quiero aprender a defenderme.

-Pero si para eso estamos nosotros, no necesitas aprender nada de eso, es peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero Rinko-san y hasta Ann-san saben defenderse solas, ambas manejan un arma y pueden pelear un poco – le confesó la chica - ¿por qué yo… no puedo? Soy quien más corre peligro.

-Puede ser, pero en ellas es comprensible – le afirmó – ambas pertenecen a este mundo y sería absurdo que fueran unas débiles damiselas – expresó divertido.

-Pero yo… - decir que ella estaba dispuesta a ser parte de esto por que amaba a Ryoma y deseba permanecer a su lado, era un asunto vergonzoso – no quiero seguir siendo una carga y ustedes no podrán estar siempre cuidando de mí.

-Lo siento, mucho. Pero si accediera a eso, Koshimae podría matarme y por mucho que me guste molestarlo no quiero morir aún, no antes que tú me aceptes – dijo con picardía.

-Está bien – pronunció con falsa resignación – entonces, buscaré a otra persona que me enseñe.

-Nadie accederá sin autorización – le confirmó Kintarou – Sakuno-chan, sería mejor que le pidieras a Ryoma que te enseñara o al menos preguntarle si yo puedo hacerlo.

_¿Pedir permiso a Ryoma?_ Esas palabras sonaron extrañas, sobretodo viniendo de Kintarou quien se supone quiere conquistarla. Eso la confundió, fue como si Kintarou supiera que entre ella y Ryoma existe alguna relación que le impide ir en contra de la voluntad de su primo, pero era sumamente raro si a su vez no admitía una derrota y declaraba abiertamente que seguía en plan de enamorarla, probablemente había un código entre primos o hombres que ella desconocía.

-¡Espera! – gritó al darse cuenta de lo dicho por Tooyama - ¿por qué debería pedirle permiso a Ryoma? Él no es mi padre ni dueño ni nada parecido, el que yo lo a… - calló, pero Kintarou alcanzó a comprender lo que iba a decir y sintió cierta tristeza – quiero decir, que yo decido que hacer y que no.

-Sakuno-chan, lo siento mucho, pero es él quien esta a cargo de ti. Si no quieres preguntarle entonces olvídate de este disparate, tú no necesitas aprender nada de esto.

-Kintarou-kun – pronunció con seguridad, no permitiría que arruinaran sus planes y ahora que su orgullo había sido tocado se había llenado de confianza – si no quieres enseñarme, está bien. Pero buscaré a quien si le interese.

-Ya te lo dije, nadie aquí haría algo en contra de la voluntad de Ryoma.

-Nunca dije que se lo pediría a Seigaku – anunció con desafío – estoy segura que Yukimura podría enseñarme si se lo pido – giró para que Kintarou no viera la sonrisa que cruzo su rostro, esta era parte de la estrategia que Ann le había anunciado.

-No te atreverías, ese bastado es peligroso.

-Pero me quiere y si tú no aceptas no me dejas más alternativas – levanto sus hombros desesperanzada para que viera que ella estaba dispuesta, aunque Sakuno jamás pensaría en serio en hacer realidad su amenaza, pero sabía que Kintarou podía ser algo ingenuo y solo se aprovechó de la situación, claro esta que no fue gracias a ella sino a Ann que casi le había entregado un libreto con cada palabra que debía decir y forma como debía actuar.

-Está bien – murmuró – pero antes que coloque un arma en tus manos, primero te enseñaré a defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo – Sakuno iba a reclamar – escucha, vamos paso a paso, así me das tiempo de conseguir un arma acorde contigo y mientras tanto hacemos lo otro. Si en determinado caso pierdes el arma y alguien te ataca al menos podrás escapar.

-Bueno – remilgó de mala gana - ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana en la mañana ¿te parece? – dijo desganado, sabía que Ryoma pronto iría tras de él.

-Gracias – expresó con una sonrisa que le habría sido imposible negarse a cualquier otra petición de Sakuno.

A gusto con su primer logro, se había olvidado del real objetivo de todo esto, hasta que volteo al despedirse de Kintarou y vio los inquisitivos ojos de Ryoma sobre ella, no supo si tembló por miedo o por placer. Haciendo gala de su actuación reciente fingió no verlo para irse por el lado opuesto a él, titubeante se alejó sabiendo que la mirada ámbar no perdía detalle de sus pasos, terminó ruborizándose al recordar como la había mirado deseoso en otra ocasión y sintió como su cuerpo se alborotaba con solo recordarlo.

Al parecer Ann tenía razón en algo, provocar los celos en Ryoma no sería una tarea muy complicada y si conseguía que este reaccionara sería un grandioso triunfo. Sin embargo, el verdadero premio era saber que sentía por ella… amor o deseo, en el mejor de los casos ambos. Mientras tanto Ryoma se retorcía el cerebro intentado comprender que se proponía Sakuno provocándolo, pero interrogar a Kintarou no era algo que su orgullo se permitiría hacer, tendría que afinar sus sentidos para saber que se traían entre manos esos dos.

"_Sakuno es mía y no permitiré que nadie me la quite – pensó con seguridad, aunque no tenía la menor idea como hacer eso efectivo sin tener que declararlo abiertamente o asumir que realmente sus emociones solo eran avivadas por ella - ¡Maldita mujer!"_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, pasaron varias cosas en relación a este romance. Nada es fácil para Sakuno pero tiene que hacerse fuerte y luchar por lo que quiere, asimismo Ryoma tendrá que hacer lo propio, permitir que sean sus emociones las que actúen y dejar de pensar que Sakuno es un estorbo para su orgullo.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya veremos que pasará con estos dos y los estorbos que irán apareciendo para entorpecer el romance, llamase Nanjiro, Kintarou, Yukimura y el muy bien poderado orgullo de Ryoma, unos cuantos enredos para destrosar o fortalecer la relación que saldrán a la luz en los siguientes capítulos. Hay que tener en cuanta que la vida de Sakuno aun esta en peligro... Nos vemos, chao.


	18. Al Límite

Apareciendo desde las profundidades, un poco más tarde de lo habitual por que la vida misma me lo impidió, disculpen si las hice sufrir un poco pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo y para ustedes mucho RyoSaku.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, eso me motiva a no retrasarme mucho y esforzarme por presentar cada semana. No las lateo más, a leer...

* * *

18.-AL LÍMITE

La ansiedad y entusiasmo recorrían su torrente sanguíneo con exagerada rapidez, sintiendo que sus emociones danzaban sin control dentro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su rostro carecía de aquel júbilo interno, el cansancio nocturno no fue provechoso ni caritativo con su persona por más que insistió en cerrar sus párpados estos se negaron a obedecer, a penas pudo dormitar unas cuantas horas y los estragos en su semblante eran evidentes.

La vivacidad en sus ojos era opacada por la terquedad del cansancio que se instaló claramente en una sombra un tanto grisácea bajo el borde inferior de sus orbes carmín. El hecho que la palidez gobernara con plenitud su rostro no ayudaba a disimular que los deseos de dormir eran urgentes, pero Ann opinaba lo contrario afirmándole que una buena dote de ejercicios avivarían su alicaído cuerpo, de no ser por que fue sacada a tirones y forzada a salir del cuarto aún permanecería suplicando por soñar.

-Sakuno-chan, no debes hacer esperar a Kintarou-sama – la reprendió Ann, mientras le servía un café bien cargado – recuerda que debes pasar a la hora justa, sino el plan no tiene sentido.

-Lo sé – remilgo una vez que sorbía el contenido humeante - ¿pero cómo estás tan segura que Ryoma me verá?

-Por que me aseguré que Momo se encargue de eso – la sonrisa pícara de Ann la causó cierta compasión por su marido.

-¿Él sabe todo? – cuestionó preocupada.

-No te aflijas. Momo es muy fiel a Ryoma-sama, pero sabe que si me traiciona se las vera conmigo – expresó amenazante.

Sakuno sorbió lo último de café y se lamentó por Momoshiro por tener una esposa como Ann, que era una mujer de carácter fuerte siempre lista para actuar, seguro era una situación compleja al ver la personalidad tan relajada y pasiva de su marido. No le cabía ninguna duda de que se encontraría con Ryoma, convencida que si fuese necesario Takeshi se las apañaría para cogerlo hasta el lugar indicado, sonrió al imaginar aquella posibilidad tan irreal pero le ayudo a menguar un tanto la ansiedad que sentía.

Tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para conferirse valor antes que sus piernas se dignaran a moverse. Caminando con suma cautela, ya que sus pies ligeros como el plomo le impedían avanzar de manera adecuada, se esforzaba por no tropezar o de lleno terminar de bruces en el suelo de lo nerviosa que se hallaba. No era fácil para Sakuno tener que fingir indiferencia en presencia de Ryoma, sobretodo si era lo opuesto a lo que sentía. A pesar de su rápido cambio de una arrolladora tristeza a un súbito entusiasmo, sus sentimientos de dolor estaban latentes prestos a resurgir al menor impacto.

De no ser por el apoyo incondicional de Ann permanecería encerrada en la oscuridad de sus propios pensamientos de dolor, pero aquella chica de vivaz ánimo no la dejo caer en las profundidades sino más bien la obligó a tener que enfrentar sus miedos, no dándole cabida a lamentaciones. Ahora, aunque insegura, se disponía a continuar con su misión llena de energía y optimismo, repitiendo en su mente cada palabra de su amiga, una y otra vez hasta que no cupiera duda de que eran ciertas.

Dejo que el viento fresco de la mañana acariciara su rostro mientras recorría aquel camino de gravilla, bordeando la casa debía dirigirse a la parte posterior hacia lo que debía ser un "Dojo" (lugar de entrenamiento). Concentrada para no desviarse del camino, pues Ann le había advertido que de tomar la ruta equivocada llegaría a la residencia de los Tezuka, fue así que en su ensimismamiento no se percató cuando se cruzó con el objeto de sus turbaciones y que de improviso fue jalada con cierta brusquedad para chocar con la dureza del abdomen masculino.

-Ry-Ryoma – titubeo absorta de tenerlo tan cerca, se suponía que solo la vería de lejos.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogó inquisitivo al verla deambular por estas áreas del jardín tan temprano.

-N-no… es de tu… incumbencia – contestó luego de un segundo en que la vocecita de Ann le murmurara en su cabeza.

Ryoma frunció el ceño un tanto irritado al distinguir el desafío de la chica, pero por más que hubiese deseado interrogarla no podía permitirse semejante desplante de curiosidad. Sentía que viajaba por una delgada línea entre el control de sus emociones y el desequilibrio total de su impasible postura, convencido que dar un paso errático significaría entregarle a Sakuno un poder sobre él que jamás nadie ha tenido. El verse vulnerable ante una mujer era definitivamente lo peor que podría pasarle.

Existía una lucha interna por dejarla ir y otra por aferrarse a ella, considerando que se había inclinado por la primera asegurándose a sí mismo que no volvería a mirarla, solo que basto que Sakuno se cruzara frente a él y de manera involuntaria lo ignorara para que todo su planeamiento sucumbiera de porrazo. Ahora se encontraba enredado nuevamente en el embrujo de la fémina, a solo centímetros de su cálido cuerpo percibiendo como el suyo reaccionaba tal metal al imán con la necesidad apremiante de unirse a ella, lo que raudamente provoco que su mente se nublara para ocultar su razón.

A su vez, Sakuno al instante de colapsar contra Ryoma una oleada de su fragancia arremetió con violencia sobre su sensible nariz, reconociendo en el acto su propia creación. El cúmulo de sensaciones fue indescriptible, notando como aquel perfume hacía resaltar de forma majestuosa las cualidades varoniles de él, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos para distinguir la sensualidad, virilidad y arrogancia que expelían de su cuerpo, un aroma que se fundía perfectamente con su esencia masculina al punto de no saber diferenciar cual era cual.

Con avasalladora precisión, el perfume invadió sus sentidos despojándola de toda seguridad, los consejo de Ann estaban al borde de sucumbir en el abismo, mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban tal gelatina prontas a desplomarse no soportando su propio peso, su corazón a un paso del colapso por tanto bombear sangre en forma indiscriminada y su cabeza girando en un enloquecido torbellino dispuesto a socavar cualquier atisbo de lucidez. Fue en eso que una certera frase llegó a sus oídos _"¿Crees qué cambiaría mi vida por una INSIGNIFICANTE mujer como ella?"_ palabras que hicieron eco, permitiéndole abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que estaba a un milímetro de ser besada por Ryoma.

-Tengo que irme – lo empujó, sorprendiéndolo y cuando reaccionó para detenerla.

-¡Sakuno-chan! – llamó tras ella Kintarou – vine a buscarte, pues pensé que podrías encontrarte perdida – expresó sonriente e ignorando por completo a su primo.

-Kintarou-kun, justo… iba para allá – se apresuró a caminar hacia él.

-Entonces, nos vamos – le ofreció el brazo que aceptó gustosa – me siento emocionado por esta cita, nos la pasaremos súper.

Una exultante sonrisa cubrió su rostro que de soslayo observó como Ryoma trataba de permanecer impertérrito ante una escena que desconcentró sus sentidos. Kintarou disfrutó al máximo su triunfo, se atrevió a cruzar su brazo por los hombros de Sakuno y se acercó cariñosamente para susurrarle al oído, actos que irritaron a Ryoma de una forma desconocida para él fue tanta la confusión de los sentimientos provocados, que a todas luces eran celos, que no logró emprender ninguna reacción posible como si le hubieran arrebatado aquella capacidad.

En su mente solo lograba concebir la imagen de Sakuno alejarse de su persona, ni siquiera considerando que era Kintarou, evocando emociones perturbadoras y en su mayoría desconocidas, existía una urgencia por ir tras ella que lo enloquecía por no comprender el significado oculto a ese deseo; la necesidad apremiante de tenerla cerca cada momento del día era un suceso que le causaba temor. A pesar de haber sido criado con cariño, al menos de su madre, desde niño se le inculcó que debía crecer por sí solo y hacerse fuerte, que los sentimientos eran emociones innecesarias para manejar las cosas de su mundo.

Ryoma aprendió muy bien como llevar una vida plasmada de indiferencia y sabiendo como encubrir o simplemente desechar las emociones perturbadoras. No podía negar que sentía afecto por su familia tal cual sus padres por su hermano y él, asimismo Nanjiro era capaz de mostrar un amor incondicional por su esposa, al menos, en el plano íntimo de la familia. Cuando se trataba de lidiar con los negocios era un experto en el juego resaltando grandiosamente su arrogancia, orgullo y una habilidad asombrosa para intimidar a cualquiera, una cualidad inherente de todo Echizen.

No obstante, Ryoma fue el más drástico de los tres hombres llegando a suprimir sus emociones de cariño al mundo personal, se había vuelto incapaz de expresar afecto sincero por alguien, mucho menos decir alguna palabra de amor y lo peor se había adaptado a eso sin mayor problema. Sintiéndose cómodo con ser un hombre distante, frío y orgulloso en todo ámbito de la vida, razón que ahora le estaba causando más de un dilema personal, ya que jamás se cuestionó su personalidad considerándose superior a todas esas cursilerías denominadas sentimientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al aparecer Kintarou sintió un inmenso alivio, ya que estaba segura que de no ser así habría terminado enredada en los brazos de Ryoma y aunque no era un hecho que detestaba, se habría lamentado por arruinar el plan sin comprobar absolutamente nada. Era claro que no conocer muy bien a Ryoma la colocaba en una desventaja para interpretar sus reacciones o la nula de estas; para cualquier cercano era más que obvia su falta de evidencia de movimiento, pero para la ingenua Sakuno era imposible necesitaba algo mas drástico, aunque nadie podía garantizarle eso.

Siguió a Kintarou con suma emoción, pues este se encargaba de relatarle lo divertido que sería la práctica, era como una niña a punto de subirse a la mejor atracción del parque de diversiones. Eso sí, Sakuno sentía una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios al irse junto a Tooyama, por un lado la apremiaba un deje de culpabilidad que la acusaba de ser infiel y, por otra parte un nerviosismo exuberante por aprender algo novedoso, aunque en algún momento tomo clases de autodefensa no había logrado superar la segunda lección por falta de interés ¿Quién la atacaría a ella siendo tan insignificante y con cero aporte?

Llegaron a la entrada del Dojo a través del camino de gravilla grisácea, era una construcción de madera en su totalidad, desde el piso perfectamente pulido hasta los pilares y techumbre. Sus muros eran una entramado de fina madera con papel blanco permitiendo que la luz se filtrara sin dificultadad al área de entrenamiento, las puertas eran de igual característica y tenían la capacidad de ser correderas para no entorpecer el espacio. Al ingresar solo se observaba una amplia zona de pisos de madera mostrando que era de uso exclusivo para entrenamientos físicos, apartados de cualquier lujo o comodidad.

Kintarou la guió por un lateral hasta la entrada principal, al acceder lo primero era una pequeña zona cuadrada de no más de 9m2 en donde a cada lado se veían unas repisas ajedrezadas con las dimensiones justas para guardar los zapatos. Al notar lo pulido que se encontraba el piso no dudo que se esmeraban en su limpieza a diario.

-Ya estás lista – cuando ambos se situaban en el centro de la arena.

-¿Por… dónde empezamos? – quiso parecer segura pero sentía como las rodillas le temblaban.

-Primero me gustaría comprobar tu fuerza – le dijo a la vez que se posicionaba frente a ella con las piernas separadas y ambos brazos estirados a la altura de su pecho – golpéame con todas tus fuerzas, no te restrinjas.

-Pero… si te duele – expreso preocupada, ante ese gesto Kintarou rió sin consideración.

-Anda, dale – dijo recuperando la compostura – no sé por qué, pero dudo siquiera que me causes cosquillas.

Sakuno lo miró ceñuda ante lo que consideró una gran ofensa, así que se alistó empuñando sus manos amenazantes y sin quitar la vista de su objetivo arremetió contra las manos de Kintarou, que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Dime, Sakuno-chan ¿piensas golpearme o no? – bromeó divertido, pero al ver la molestia en ella se retractó – vale, vale, disculpa no quise ofenderte, pero ya comprobamos que la fuerza no es lo tuyo.

-Entonces, ¿no me enseñaras? – murmuro desilusionada.

-No dije eso – la tranquilizó – solo que tendremos que trabajar otras habilidades.

-¿Cuáles? – preguntó incrédula.

-Veamos – observó de arriba abajo como buscando una señal, situación que la cohibió al ser tan intimidante – no eres muy alta, bastante delgada, tus brazos son flacuchos – Sakuno frunció el ceño al notar que solo mencionaba sus debilidades.

-Ya lo sabía – dijo – no sirvo.

-Sakuno-chan, he llegado a la conclusión que debemos fortalecer tus debilidades – dijo ignorando el comentario anterior – creo que al ser de contextura fina, podremos aprovechar la agilidad que puedas desarrollar al ejercitarte.

-¿Kintarou-kun, crees que pueda aprender algo? – cuestionó desilusionada.

-Por supuesto – emitió con una sonrisa cargada de confianza – empecemos ahora, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

Así comenzaron las verdaderas prácticas, con una paciencia infinita Tooyama se encargó de adiestrar en técnicas de autodefensa y que a su vez podría ocupar para atacar o al menos para causar daño leve a su agresor. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron practicando la seguridad de Sakuno iba en picada libre al distinguir que los resultados eran escasos, pero aun así su maestro la motivaba en cada desplome al suelo que tenía, afirmándole que en unas cuantas horas de ejercicio no podría esperar ser la reina del ring.

No esta de más decir que el primer día de clases fue absolutamente bochornoso y frustrante. Sakuno sabía que casi cualquier actividad deportiva significaba una desilusión constante y por mucho esfuerzo que colocara en ello su torpeza siempre salía a relucir airosamente. A pesar de la amabilidad de Kintarou no logró dormir bien con la esperanza que a la mañana siguiente las cosas fueran mejor, ya que su cuerpo reclamaba con urgencia no volver a pararse exigiendo misericordia por el maltrato.

Los días siguientes no fueron del todo malos y para sorpresa de Sakuno los entrenamientos comenzaban a dar algunos resultados, aunque el agotamiento físico cada día fue más evidente en su semblante cubierto por unas ojeras demarcadas bajas sus ojos, que resaltaban su palidez constante en conjunto con una ostensible baja de peso. Al distinguirla tan cansada, Ann se esmeró por cuidarla y aun cuando le recomendó que se olvidara de todo, la tozuda Sakuno se negó afirmándole que unas horas más de sueño serían perfectas, situación que cumplió durmiendo más horas de lo acostumbrado y permitiendo que su amiga la alimentara mejor.

Por otro lado, Ryoma trataba de comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desde hace unos días el tiempo pareció detenerse en su vida mostrándole una y otra vez la imagen de Sakuno, que lo ignoraba deliberadamente, marchándose junto a Kintarou. Pronto se percató que no era ninguna perversa alucinación sino la más fehaciente realidad, por algún motivo que desconocía se sentía tal cual una marioneta manipulada por un experto titiritero que cada mañana le obligaba a representar el mismo espectáculo. Lo que no entendía era como se las había ingeniado Momoshiro para pautar todas las negociaciones o reuniones a la misma hora y por ende tener que cruzarse a diario con la parejita.

En su primer encuentro con ella había tenido todas las intenciones de enfrentarla, pero al ver la indiferencia de Sakuno se retractó tomando ese acto como excusa para distanciarse en definitiva de esa nociva relación. Se convenció a sí mismo que no necesitaba nada de ella y que su presencia le era totalmente innecesaria, sin embargo, había subestimado el poder de los celos que poco a poco cubrían sus ojos, aunque cabe decir que aquel sentimiento fue avivando con suma precisión por su hermano, primo y amigo que se encargaron de comentar sutiles palabras o insinuantes gestos.

Se negaba a oírlas, pues sabía que ese trío tendía a confabular de alguna forma para fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, la información no tardaba en atravesar sus barreras con la suave delicadeza del zumbido de un mosquito en el interior de sus oídos, fue con frases como "Hacen bonita pareja esos dos – decía Momo – creo que son tal para cual", "No piensan que Sakuno-san se ha puesto más hermosa – intrigaba Ryoga – seguro debe ser a la cantidad de ejercicio que esta haciendo junto a Kintarou – expresó con malicia", "Por eso tú siempre los practicas – pronunció Momo insinuante", "Sí, pero prefiero la variedad, no me gusta atarme a una sola – respondía Ryoga". Así los comentarios se hacían cada vez más ponzoñosos al notar como Ryoma se tornaba más irritable y susceptible a creerles.

Obviamente, ambos sabían que Ryoma no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban por negarse a investigar y por ende se dedicaba a mal interpretar lo escuchado, que tanto Takeshi como Ryoga se encargaban de incrementar con adornos sus frases. Fue así como el incauto de ojos ámbar asimilaba la información como verídica, pero de lo que él asumía escuchar sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo enredado por las manipulaciones de terceros. El hecho de comenzar a imaginar la situación real de que Sakuno estuviese en brazos de otro hombre nublaba su entendimiento.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su autocontrol estaba a punto de colapsar tuvo que verse obligado a enfrentar lo que ocurría con él. Para su desgracia debió aceptar que la vida sin Sakuno era vacía y carecía de valor, que la necesitaba más de lo que nunca necesitó a nadie, que su presencia era indispensable y todo en ella era parte fundamental para darle sentido a su vida. No podía continuar negando sus sentimientos cuando estos estaban aguijoneando sobre su razón para hacerlo entender.

Esta mañana seguiría a Sakuno para comprobar con sus propios ojos la realidad del asunto entre esos dos y como había sido habitual Momoshiro ya tenía una reunión preparada, así que no necesitaba de ninguna excusa para cruzarse con ella y mucho menos esperar hasta ver hacia donde se dirigía. A la misma hora, la delgada silueta de la chica recorría el mismo camino, ignoraba su presencia y continuaba para encontrarse con Kintarou que cada vez era más afectuoso al saludarla.

Por unos instantes estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se abstuvo concentrándose en descubrir la verdad y definir realmente que medidas tomar, dejar que Sakuno fuera apartada de él o ir a buscar lo que considerada suyo. No se dio el trabajo de informarle a Momo su decisión solo paso de él como era su costumbre, una vez comprendió cual era el destino de la pareja tuvo dudas de si no se había equivocado, dudas que fueron aclaradas con unas voces y quejidos desde el interior.

Con todas las insinuaciones anteriores su mente trabajo a velocidad increíble para formular las opciones de lo que sucedía en el interior del dojo, sacudió su cabeza para borrar aquellas imágenes poco favorecedoras antes de terminar matando a alguien. Con la destreza de un felino ingresó al lugar y lo que sus ojos divisaron no se parecía en nada a lo que su cabeza hubo creado momentos atrás, aunque no podría asegurar que la escena frente a él fuera de su agrado.

Notar como los ejercicios realizados eran de contacto tan directo entre ellos, sentía como los celos comenzaban a hervir en su interior con temperaturas alarmantes, existía demasiada cercanía para su gusto entre esos dos y estaba convencido que Kintarou disfrutaba al máximo el roce de sus cuerpos, en donde seguramente más de alguna vez tuvo el privilegio de tocar levemente ciertos puntos prohibidos, al menos, para todos quienes no fueran él.

Respiró lo más profundo que pudo para permitir que el aire entrante enfriara sus ideas y no terminara actuando de manera reprochable o bochornosa, no era de los que perdía el control fácilmente, pero últimamente sus acciones habían sido demasiado impulsivas y estaba obstinado en no volver a proceder así. Observó unos minutos más, quizás esperanzado en que su presencia fuera descubierta para no tener que justificarse, pero los presentes no daban con él.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? – dijo arrastrando sus palabras para fingir indiferencia.

-Ry-ryoma-kun – un gritito de sorpresa al verle.

-Koshimae ¿qué te trae por aquí? – expresó Kintarou sonriente, que aún tenía a Sakuno enredada en sus brazos como aplicándole una llave.

-¿Crees que ella pueda aprender algo? – emitió con frialdad, pues al ver que ninguno se inmutó con su presencia una leve irritación cruzo sus sentidos.

-No digas eso, Saku – demasiada familiaridad para Ryoma – es una muy buena alumna y ha progresado mucho en estos pocos días.

-Dudo que pueda derrotar a alguien ni siquiera derribarlo – toda su molestia se concentraba en descargarla contra ella.

Sakuno se enderezó ofendida al notar el desprecio de Ryoma, aunque sabía que este la consideraba demasiado insignificante de igual modo se sintió un tanto dolida, al menos esperaba que sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos. Prefirió ignorarlo, pues una persona tan orgullosa y arrogante como él jamás sabría lo que significa, para un simple mortal como ella, tener que trabajar mucho para conseguir sus objetivos, además de lo frustrante que era cuando nunca se obtenían.

-Kin-chan, seguimos – un pinchazo en su pecho al distinguir la suavidad con que Sakuno se dirigía a su primo – podrías no molestar – miró a Ryoma con indiferencia.

-No deberías perder tu tiempo – expresó tajante – eres demasiado torpe.

-¡Koshimae! – reprendió su primo al notar la dureza en Ryoma.

-¿Quién lo dice? – contestó Sakuno - ¿por qué no compruebas… por ti mismo, si estoy perdiendo mi… tiempo? – lo desafió sin pensar, pero también tenía su orgullo y ya estaba lo suficientemente herido como para quedar impávido ante el menosprecio.

-¡Sakuno! – alegó Kintarou al ver el fuego que comenzaba arder en esos dos.

-Déjala, esta niñita no sabe de lo que habla – se burló con un brillo de superioridad en sus ojos.

-¿Tienes miedo? – provocó al ver que no era tomada en serio.

-Absurdo – dijo para irse, no caería en un juego tan predecible – no eres más que una gatita indefensa.

-Solo un cobarde diría eso al saber que perdería – insistió no queriendo dar pie atrás.

-¿Cobarde? – volteo para enfrentar los carmesí que lo miraban fijamente – si quieres pelear conmigo… acepto. Pero no creas que seré condescendiente solo por que seas mujer.

-No necesito de ventaja.

-¡Esperen! – quiso detenerlos Kintarou, sabía que ambos estaban un tanto enojados y que no era bueno confrontarse así – creo que deberían calmarse.

-¡Cállate! – escupió Ryoma.

-Kin-chan, no te preocupes – se dirigió al chico con una suave sonrisa, que caló hondo en su contrincante.

-Pero, Saku… - suspiró resignado, había aprendido que cuando Sakuno tomaba una determinación podía ser tan testaruda como Ryoma.

-Supongo que ya estás lista – expresó Ryoma mientras se liberaba de la chaqueta.

-Empecemos – situándose a unos pasos de su adversario.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad, pero era notable como comenzaba a surgir un fuego interno entre los dos ante la inminente lucha. Sakuno nunca tuvo la intención de pelear con Ryoma y de no ser por su desprecio no lo habría hecho; a su vez Ryoma quien jamás imagino las actividades de Sakuno al distinguir el desafió, su cuerpo reaccionó con fervor, quizás apreciarla con aquella seguridad y orgullo dignos de un felino lo excitaron al ver la fortaleza en ella.

-Te aconsejo que no la subestimes – expresó Kintarou en un susurro a Ryoma cuando se alejaba.

Sin más palabras y con una agilidad insospechada Sakuno se lanzó contra Ryoma, quien un tanto desprevenido alcanzó a esquivar una patada de la chica que rozo su cabeza. No dándole instante para reponerse Sakuno quiso atraparlo por la espalda, pero las habilidades de Ryoma eran intachables y pudo evadir con facilidad cada uno de los ataques que la fémina emprendía contra él.

Sin embargo, el chicos de ojos ámbar continuaba creyendo que Sakuno no era más que una indefensa gatita que solo arañaba, eso hasta que por ignorar una caída de ella, ésta con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro enredo sus piernas en las rodillas de Ryoma logrando tambalearlo y luego tirarlo al suelo. Al verse tendido comprendió las palabras de su primo, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo por Sakuno.

-Creo que te subestime – confesó al pararse – pero eso no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso lo veremos – dijo sonriente.

Volvieron a pararse uno frente al otro, sus ojos no dejaban de brillar intensamente en cada mirada de desafió que se enviaban. Sakuno respiró profundo para arremeter contra él con la intención de botarlo, pero Ryoma la jaló de la cintura y la alzó sobre sus hombros tal cual un saco de papas, furiosa por la afrenta se aferró por el cuello de Ryoma ejerciendo presión para que este no pudiera respirar, cuando logró conseguir que cediera terminó colgada por la espalda cruzando sus piernas por la cintura masculina y tratando de obligar a Ryoma a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás.

A pesar de lo incómoda de la posición, Ryoma consiguió zafarse de su captora lanzándola contra el piso, mientras Sakuno recuperaba su postura, él estiraba su adolorido cuello. Los siguientes minutos las maniobras de la chica se intensificaban en derrumbar las veces que fuese necesario a su adversario, a su vez que este buscaba esquivarla o simplemente una forma de tumbarla para que no le quedaran ganas de volver a pararse, ambos con la firme intención de que el otro se diera por vencido.

Luego de un rato viéndolos derribarse mutuamente, en una actividad que prontamente se transformó en un juego de seducción desde el punto de vista de Kintarou, quien observó como ambos más parecían hacer una danza de apareamiento que otra cosa, decidió por su salud mental dejarlos solos para que se mataran si eso era su gusto. Pero él ya se había cansado de ser parte de un mal trío, pronto comprendió que esos dos serían inseparables si dejaban sus diferencias a un lado y por lo que había visto en estos minutos no estaban muy lejos de ello.

-Kintarou-san, ¿dónde esta Ryoma-san? – dijo Momo preocupado al ver lo tarde que era.

-Olvídate de él – contestó, para luego mirar a un guardia que estaba cerca de ellos – que nadie entre al dojo hasta que salga Koshimae.

-Sí, señor – dijo el hombre para situarse cerca de la entrada.

-¿Está con Ryusaki-san? – curioseó Takeshi, cuando Tooyama asintió agregó – ¿ya te diste por vencido?

-Solo sé cuando retirarme – dijo sin mayor emoción – además, considero a Koshimae como mi hermano.

-Entiendo – aceptó sin cuestionar al comprender el significado de esas palabras.

-Pero si ese tonto le hace daño a Saku, se las tendrá que ver conmigo – confirmó serio – bueno ¿cuál es esa reunión que tenían hoy?

-Es con el grupo St. Rudolph, tenemos que encontrarnos con Mizuki por la venta de los diamantes – le anunció Momo.

-Entonces, vamos – comenzando a caminar – dudo mucho que Koshimae se desocupe pronto y no podemos hacer enojar a nuestros clientes.

Mientras Kintarou se hacía cargo de las responsabilidades de su primo, dentro del dojo continuaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ajenos a cualquier asunto externo. Ambos se encontraban agotados de tanta actividad con sus respiraciones aceleradas y notablemente enfebrecidos por el contacto que a cada instante se hacía más sensual y provocativo. Eso sí, los papeles habían cambiado, ahora era Sakuno quien esquivaba los ataques de Ryoma que era un depredador que deseaba devorar a su presa, literalmente.

Ryoma la rodeaba como un felino que no pierde de vista el suculento alimento, con deseos de comer cada parte apetecible que rozaba o veían con sus ojos encendidos en lujuria. Por su parte, Sakuno por instinto sabía que sus defensas eran mínimas y que si no huía del peligro terminaría siendo consumida por el fuego ardiente de su acechador. Hastiado de no poder conseguirla, arremetió con fuerza contra ella y la capturó en sus brazos impidiendo sus movimientos.

Aunque creyó que se rendiría, Sakuno sacó fortaleza de la excitación y golpeó a su adversario con rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer, se apresuró por escapar, pero Ryoma con agilidad capturó una de sus piernas haciendo que se tambaleara para luego agarrar uno de los delgados brazos y jalarla hacia él. Entre que Sakuno deseaba liberarse y Ryoma impedir su actuar terminaron rodando uno encima del otro hasta que el cansancio impidió que continuaran la travesía.

Sakuno tratando de recuperar energía respiró con esfuerzo todo el oxígeno que se le fue permitido, mientras se acomodaba a hojarascas sobre Ryoma quien también anhelaba el preciado recurso. En un silencio acogedor ambos serenaban sus impulsos por combatir y demostrar quien era mejor que el otro, sin dejar de mirarse con cierta confianza Sakuno se atrevió a sonreír alegremente al verlo a bajo ella, no por sentirse superior sino por que deseaba tanto estar junto a él que no importaba como fuera.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? – dijo Ryoma con un relajo que lo sorprendió.

-N-nada – meció su cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Ya te acobardaste? – la desafió.

-N-no – logró expresar insegura – me tengo que ir – reaccionando al notar que bajaba la guardia.

-No te vayas – anunció afirmándola por las caderas.

-¿P-por… qué? – cuestionó confusa al distinguir un deje de suplica que le pareció irreal.

-Por que te necesito a mi lado – por primera vez fue sincero en sus palabras, aunque no sentía esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Sakuno se sobresalto ante esa confesión que jamás imaginó escuchar, aquel hombre insensible que yacía bajo sus piernas no se parecía en nada a quien días atrás la menosprecio. Deseó lanzarse contra su cuello y besarlo con todo lo que tenía, pero no permitiría que le fuese tan fácil convencerla para luego tener que sufrir su desprecio. Antes que su última barrera caducara hizo un ademán de escapar.

-Quédate – le ordenó sin soltarla y enderezándose para aferrarla aun más a él.

-No… yo…

Ryoma le jaló la cabeza tras su nuca con fuerza y cubrió sus labios con autoridad impidiéndole reaccionar. Sakuno se alertó ante la intromisión desvergonzada de la lengua de Ryoma que se adueñó por completo de aquella adictiva cavidad. Forcejearon unos segundos hasta que al fin Sakuno sucumbió a los posesivos besos de su captor, sintiendo sus palpitaciones chocar vertiginosamente en su pecho casi a punto de explotar, rendida a sus caricias se dejo llevar por la pasión.

Se abrazó al cuello masculino para enredar sus delgados dedos entre la frondosa cabellera negra, continuaron besándose con desesperación como si el tiempo apartados hubiese sido demasiado, sus lenguas luchaban con ardor en una danza sin límites. Sakuno estremecida por el contacto percibía la incipiente masculinidad de Ryoma rozar su intimidad, a su vez que una intrusa mano viajaba deseosa demarcando sus curvas con precisión hasta capturar uno de sus pechos henchidos y masajear con dulzura la cúspide endurecida.

-Me enloqueces – gruño enronquecido en su oído.

-Ry… Ryoma – gimió sofocada por el calor.

Ryoma reclamó la esbeltez de su cuello con fogosas caricias que encendían sus instintos femeninos exponencialmente, a su vez que liberaba los redondeados senos que tanto anhelaba poseer entre sus labios, en torturantes caricias besaba los perímetros de aquellos apetecibles montes arrancándoles varios suspiros de protestas, hasta conseguir morder una de las cumbres para obtener un fuerte gemido de deliciosa fruición.

Con delicadeza la recostó sobre su chaqueta sin dejar de besar el cuerpo enfebrecido de Sakuno, surcando el valle de sus pechos se deslizó con lentitud desesperante hacia el centro de su plano vientre, notando que a cada avance se erizaba por el contacto, mientras Sakuno enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su amante. Ambos sentían como sus respiraciones forzosas se intensificaban al incrementar los roces de sus cuerpos.

Antes de su próxima acción la miró con intensidad y un grado de perversidad que la hizo temblar exquisitamente, mordiéndose provocativamente su labio inferior casi rogó por saber las intenciones de Ryoma, quien sonrió con arrogancia y se aprestó a morder el borde de su pantalón, jalándolo para despejar el camino hacia su mayor objetivo. Sus ojos se encendieron con fulgor, a la vez que uno de sus dedos acariciaba peligrosamente el punto culmine de su intimidad.

Un grito ahogado al sentir como fue presionado el botón que la llevaría a la locura, consiguiendo que alzara sus caderas descaradamente. Ryoma jugueteo unos instantes sobre la delicada tela de su pantaleta, deseaba verla sufrir por mayor contacto y disfrutar con su rostro ruborizado por verse tan expuesta. Dejó de mirarla para comenzar la anhelada tortura en lo más recóndito de sus secretos, a merced de su verdugo le fue arrebatado un gemido al sentir como los labios masculinos irrumpían con vehemencia su sexo.

Deleitándose con la música que era para sus oídos los ruegos de Sakuno, prosiguió aventurándose en los bosques castaños con candentes caricias efectuadas con maestría con aquel músculo de fuego perteneciente a su boca, sin darle tregua ni siquiera a llenar sus pulmones de aire, sentía como Sakuno jadeaba absorta de placer, cuando la liberó unos instantes no tardó mucho para permitir que uno de sus dedos hiciera aparición, en un movimiento ondulante acarició lo que pronto tenía pensado cubrir con su virilidad.

Atormentándola con sus diestros dedos que jugueteaban con descaro en su intimidad, besaba con autoridad cada parte de su lozana piel. Se deslizó en húmedos besos cruzando el extenso valle que lo llevaría con supremacía a la redondez de las henchidas cumbres, entre ruegos y gemidos que se hacían cada vez más insistentes cubrió sus labios en plenitud para degustar los sabores dulces de su boca.

-R-ry… ryoma, por… favor – súplicas urgentes por que la tomara por entero, retumbando en su interior y que le hacían exaltar de orgullo.

-Aún no – jadeo en sus sensibles oídos con malicia.

Deseaba torturarla hasta el límite como si ese fuera el castigo por haberlo ignorado, aun cuando él mismo sentía sus fuerzas flaquear y a un paso de perder la sensatez con claras intenciones de poseerla por completo. Besando el espacio tras la oreja de Sakuno que la hizo temblar al percibir la cálida sensación del aliento de Ryoma, que con suavidad susurró fervientes palabras que la llevaron a la cima de su locura en donde solo deseaba ser amada por él.

Embelesado la observaba llegar a su climax entre espasmos y jadeos de placer que surcaban sus sentidos enloqueciendo su razón. Agotada intentaba recuperar la respiración buscando refugio en los brazos de Ryoma, quien no tenía ni la menor intención de parar su actividad, antes que Sakuno se acomodara comenzó a besarla con exigencia entrando estrepitosamente en su boca y atrayendo su cansado cuerpo hacia el suyo, haciéndola sentir como su virilidad aún no era saciada.

Si hubiese querido negarse sus ruegos no habrían llegado a los sentidos enceguecidos por el deseo ardoroso de Ryoma por volverla a tomar, lo que pudo ser una queja terminó por ser un gemido placentero al sentir la entrada poderosa de su masculinidad quemante y ansiosa, acariciar de lleno cada recoveco de su intimidad humedecida por la lujuria. No dándole tregua embistió primero en lentos vaivenes para ir incrementando el ritmo a medida que la necesidad se hacía imperiosa.

Absorta en una dimensión en donde solo ella y Ryoma existían, Sakuno lo recibía con sofocados gemidos que estimulaban que la danza candente acelerara sus pasos vertiginosamente, cada uno disfrutando de una electrizante energía que se acumulaba en cada arremetida, para un pronto estallido de sus más recónditos deseos que desbordarían con fogoso frenesí desde sus entrañas hasta llevarlos al desquicio de sus mentes.

Ambos en el borde de un despeñadero exacerbaban sus sensaciones con la fricción de sus humedecidos cuerpos y desesperadas caricias, sin otro interés que caer en picada al unísono del despertar de todas sus pasiones. Ryoma en un frenético movimiento se adentró con locura en Sakuno que había enredado sus piernas en las firmes caderas masculinas, impidiendo con esto una separación absoluta más bien insistiendo que el contacto fuera aún más superior y profundo.

Se entregaron por completo en los brazos del otro dejando que sus mentes viajaran más allá de su realidad, fusionándose con mayor plenitud que las veces anteriores y en una última arremetida la explosión del climax llegó desbordando con creces sus deseos más ardientes de pertenecerse el uno al otro, jadeantes se abrazaron mientras leves espasmo aun surcaban sus febriles cuerpos. Con un beso cansino Ryoma acarició el cuello de Sakuno con una ternura que jamás había demostrado antes, algo que solo provocó una serenidad y regocijo inimaginable en ella.

La joven de ojos carmesí sentía como los músculos de su cuerpo ya no reaccionaban a sus mandatos, desde hace días que el cansancio predominaba insistente en ella tanto por la cantidad de ejercicios como por la incertidumbre de su relación con Ryoma. Fue tal su agotamiento que Sakuno no consiguió asimilar ninguna de las palabras que oyó decir a Ryoma, a pesar que eran dichas directamente en sus oídos, ya que sus sentidos entraron en receso mucho antes que su respiración pudiera definirse como normal, lo único que logró percibir fue la calidez de su voz y la suavidad de las caricias para calmar su agitación.

Verla tan relajada en sus brazos lo inundó de un sentimiento que no podría definir, el anhelo de que esta escena en donde ambos se refugiaban en sus cuerpos era un hecho casi irreal para Ryoma, una dependencia absoluta en otra persona que días atrás le habría provocado huir, pero ahora sentía que debía aferrarse a eso antes que alguien quisiera arrebatársela, un peligro que logró visualizar al dejar que la distancia y frialdad se interpusiera entre ellos.

Todavía no era capaz de expresar abiertamente ese amor, que sabía estaba en su interior y que solo pertenecía a Sakuno, única mujer que sin saber cómo consiguió atravesar el barrancoso camino a su gélido corazón, entregándole una calidez desmesurada que no estaba dispuesto a ceder bajo ningún término. Tenía la convicción que en algún momento debía profesar sus sentimientos de forma directa y audible, pero confiaba que Sakuno tuviese la paciencia suficiente como para esperar el instante justo en que él lograría hacerlo.

Unos minutos después la había llevado cargada hasta su propio cuarto, dejándola descansar profundamente mientras él se ocupaba de su deberes. Sakuno hizo un ademán de despertar en el traslado, pero al percibir el aroma de Ryoma tan penetrante se sintió demasiado protegida que no deseo abrir los ojos para verificar su destino. La colocó con suavidad en la cama y la observó con una alegría inusual en sus ámbares, besó su frente y susurró en su oreja.

-Duerme tranquila y no te vayas de mi lado – quizás su conciente no alcanzaría a recibir el mensaje, pero un calor en su pecho le afirmaba que la petición había quedado gravada en ella.

Cuando salió para dejarla descansar, sabía que en la sala principal lo estaría esperando su madre que lo vio llevar a Sakuno y también lo que significaba dejarla dormir en su propio cuarto. No estaba muy convencido que era lo correcto, pero fue la única salida que halló en medio de este torbellino y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la reprimenda de su madre, que nunca había aceptado que las relaciones de ellos fueran llevadas al interior de su casa, a menos claro que fuese un asunto formal, hechos que jamás ocurrieron.

-Ryoma, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? – dijo Rinko con una mirada neutral y penetrante, asintió sincero – ¿espero que no sea por las presiones de tu padre? – quiso averiguar la realidad de manera indirecta, pues sabía que a su hijo no podría preguntarle directamente por sus sentimientos.

-Por supuesto que no – espetó impávido.

-Me alegro – expresó complacida – Sakuno-san es un chica buena y no quiero verla sufrir – aunque calmo su tono fue de advertencia.

-Lo sé. Pero no le digas nada al odioso de mi padre.

-Será difícil ocultarlo si la traes a dormir a tu cuarto – le comentó con diversión.

-Lo sé, pero que sea el último en enterarse. Ahora me voy – dijo, para acercase a ella y la beso en la frente con cariño a sabiendas que no existían testigos presentes, hasta ahora era la única mujer a la cual le expresaba cierto afecto, pero solo en privado.

-Ryoma, hijo – pronunció inquieta, pero al ver la seguridad en su hijo calló.

-Adiós – volteó para no continuar la conversación, entonces agregó – por favor, cuídala.

Se alejó por el largo pasillo sin esperar la confirmación a su petición, estaba seguro que su madre cumpliría su deseo sin remilgar. No tenía que decirle a ella lo mucho que le importaba aquella mujer, pues conocía lo sensitiva y asertiva que era Rinko Echizen en cuanto a saber lo que sus hijos podrían sentir por alguien, quizás mucho antes que ellos mismo se dieran cuentas.

Acababa de dar un gigantesco paso en su vida, por primera vez asumía públicamente una relación amorosa y ya no podría retractarse con la ligeraza de la vez anterior. Es probable, que llevarla a dormir a su cuarto fuese la mejor opción para comprometerse de lleno y así poder evitar cometer un agravio de peores magnitudes que terminarían por hacer sufrir aún más a Sakuno, con la posibilidad absoluta de perderla para siempre. Una realidad que en estos momentos le parecía casi imposible de aceptar.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Al fin Ryoma tomo una desición, pero que pasará realmente si las adversidades continúan, jujuju... empezamos la recta final, haber que nos prepara la locura de mi cabeza y como esta parejita logra superar los estorbos de la vida. Nos vemos, chao.


	19. Decisiones

Hola, al fin no me atrase demasiado. Muchas gracias por esperar y tener paciencia por la espera, asimismo por sus comentarios que siempre me apoyan.

Aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten, es más una transición en la historia para lo que vendrá, fortalecer tanto la relación como a los propios personajes. Algunas claves que doy para que luego se aprecie la razón de por que sucedió todo, bueno espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

19.-DECISIONES

Una pincelada de cálidos colores anaranjados y rojizos reinaba en el cielo crepuscular, era en su totalidad una escenografía de aspecto etéreo, casi mágico y en los ojos correctos un paisaje de sublime romanticismo. El ocaso estival estaba pronto a cumplirse y con ello poco a poco la brisa veraniega se tornaba más fría en cada tarde, anunciando gradualmente la próxima estación.

Ausente de este hermoso panorama, a chica de ojos carmín se removía perezosamente entre la manta que la cubría, a medida que los sentidos avivaban en su cuerpo atisbos de realidad aparecían en su cabeza. Envuelta en la ensoñación del placer percibía una fragancia masculina recorrer su cuerpo alborotando su interior en exquisito frenesí, una sensación de algún momento vivido rememoró las escenas de su actividad íntima junto a Ryoma arrebatándole de súbito el cansancio.

En un segundo se enderezó en la cama, con mirada cautelosa indagó su alrededor sin tardar mucho en reconocer en que lugar se encontraba. Borrosos recuerdos cruzaron su mente trayéndole un cúmulo de emociones que difícilmente podría olvidar, en el acto su corazón salto gozoso y la vergüenza no demoró en bañar de un intenso rubor sus mejillas al recuperar de lleno su memoria. Necesitaba organizar sus ideas para comprender su actual situación.

Sin abandonar la vergüenza progresiva, recapitulaba en los hechos en donde muchas cosas no encajaban en el puzzle de lo vivido. Se suponía que había estado entrenando junto a Kintarou y en un momento dado Ryoma los interrumpió, hasta ahí todo bien… estrujando sus pensamientos… una absurda, pero excitante lucha con Ryoma… sonrió traviesa al recordar como se había enfadado por lo que le dijo, asimismo como había reaccionado él por su desafiante respuesta. En conclusión, fueron un par de inmaduros que terminaron como dos colegiales agarrándose a golpes por unas insulsas palabras.

Sin embargo, en algún instante de la tonta lucha sus pensamientos dejaron de pertenecerle o simplemente su mente se nubló para invalidar su cordura, no supo como todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir al nivel de olvidarse por completo de Kintarou… ¿en qué momento se hubo ido?... un colosal rubor cubrió hasta la punta de sus orejas ante lo bochornoso de la situación… "Había hecho el amor con Ryoma en el dojo"… eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, su control emocional sucumbió al darse cuenta de semejante osadía, haberse dejado llevar por la pasión y realizar un acto íntimo en un lugar "público"… de no ser por que se hallaba sentada se habría derrumbado por la angustia.

Un último rayo de sol atravesó la ventana para apuntar directo a su iris carmín, esto la hizo parpadear y recobrar la postura. Como si recién hubiese despertado se percató de lo tarde que era casi la hora de la cena… ¡Esperen un momento! – la azotó la duda… había dormido toda el día ¿Cómo fue eso posible?... Es cierto que últimamente un exceso de cansancio parecía apegarse a ella con fuerza, pero encontraba irrisorio llegar al punto de dormir como si hubiesen sedado su cuerpo, aunque no podía negar lo gratificante de la siesta.

Estar recostada en el cuarto de Ryoma era como la utopía de sus fantasías, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lo mejor era abandonar la comodidad del lugar antes que la realidad cayera de sopetón sobre ella y el dolor terminara por consumirla, no sabía cómo ni porqué estaba allí, sin embargo, por mucho que deseaba creer que Ryoma lo había hecho por algún tipo de acto romántico, era más sano para su salud mental pensar que solo había sido un gesto insensato del instante y cuando despertara la volvería a desechar.

Así qué lo importante ahora era marcharse esperando que nadie la notara. Huyó a su dormitorio como si fuera alguna especie de bandido, con sigilo cruzó los pasillos que para su fortuna se encontraban desolados y pronto alcanzó el camino a su cuarto. Un inmenso alivio al no ser descubierta, ya que dar explicaciones de cualquier asunto en ese minuto no era factible. Se apresuró para cambiarse de ropa y tomar un baño.

-¡Hasta que apareces! – una voz que la hizo saltar y apoyarse nerviosa en la pared.

-Ann, me asustaste – esbozó forzosa, intentando recuperar el aliento – yo no quise preocuparte… es que… me quede dormida.

-Lo sé – dijo con seriedad mirándola fijamente, al ver la sorpresa en Sakuno, confirmó – Rinko-sama tuvo la gentileza de avisarme, pues me noto preocupada por tu desaparición – aunque sonaba un tanto grave, una sonrisa de diversión camuflada se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

-Lo siento – expresó apenada – es que…

-Luego me cuentas los detalles de la reconciliación – le exigió Ann – ahora arréglate rápido, pues Rinko-sama te espera para la cena.

-P-por… por… por qué – su nerviosismo hizo que las palabras salieran a tropezones – ¿está enojada?

-No lo creo. Solo me pidió que te avisara – anunció con voz suave – ¡ya! apresúrate, no querrás hacer esperar a tu suegra – sonrió con picardía mientras la dejaba sola.

Considerando que no era la primera vez que cenaban juntas, se podía decir que era ilógico que sintiera tanta inseguridad, pero al estar segura que la señora Echizen sabía donde había dormido todo el día, todo cambiaba… quizás la estaba esperando para exigirle algún tipo de explicación o para decirle que estaba en desacuerdo con su relación con Ryoma. Si ese era el caso no tenía la menor idea como iba a enfrentarlo.

Debido a que existía la posibilidad de que Rinko estuviese enfadada no tardo más de lo necesario en cambiarse y pronto se encaminó hacia el comedor a pasos tambaleantes casi pidiéndole permiso a una pierna para mover la otra.

-Sakuno-san, me alegra verte – le sonrió con la amabilidad habitual, asunto que no la calmo en nada – será mejor que te sientes, la comida esta lista.

-Claro – alcanzó a responder mientras intentaba sentarse con cautela.

-¿Estás bien? – la miro preocupada – no has descansado lo suficiente, se te ve un tanto pálida y ojerosa.

-Estoy bien – se apresuró a contestar – quizás dormí demasiado.

-Esperemos sea eso y no te encuentres enfermas – apoyando las manos en su barbilla para observar detenidamente a Sakuno que sentía como los nervios se incrementaban a tal escrutinio.

-No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente – expresó con esmero.

A los minutos les fue servida la comida que esta vez venía en abundancia, tanto así que Sakuno creyó que vendría más gente a comer, ya que ni cuando estaban los hombres Echizen había tanto. Mientras cenaban quiso averiguar innumerables veces que se traía entre manos la mujer con este exceso de amabilidad y además, de encargarse de mantener una platica trivial, que en ninguna oportunidad mencionó el hecho que ella hubiese estado durmiendo en el cuarto de su hijo.

A pesar de la calma reinante, algo en el ambiente le decía que no era una cena cualquiera sino algo mucho más importante. Sin embargo, la velada estaba llegando a su final y nada indicaba que no fuera así, por lo demás comenzó a sentir sueño lo que la motivó a bostezar involuntariamente en más de una ocasión, hasta ella se sorprendía del cansancio que parecía tener.

-Sakuno-san ¿te encuentras bien? – la suave voz de la mujer la alerto, fue como si de repente se hubiese quedado dormida sin darse cuenta.

-Sí, sí… creo que aún estoy cansada – respondió confusa – será mejor que vaya a dormir.

-¿Estás segura que es solo cansancio? Se te ve algo pálida y no sé, pero creo que has perdido algo de peso – emitió preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Quizás no me he alimentado bien – reconoció; entre todo lo que estaba pasando lo que menos quería era comer y las horas de sueño más bien eran intentos fallidos por la incertidumbre de su relación con Ryoma.

-Mmm… eso no esta bien – la miró ceñuda – pero ahora no importa, me encargaré que Ann se asegure que comas mejor – antes que pudiera reclamar, Rinko continuó – Hay otro motivo por el cual quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué? – se removió inquieta.

-Sobre mi hijo y tú – afirmó, a la vez que Sakuno no pudo ocultar el rubor acusador que invadió su rostro – Sakuno-san, no voy a meterme entre lo que ustedes tienen o decidan tener, pero me gustaría estar segura que esto lo haces por que quieres a Ryoma y no por que te sientas presionada por algo.

La voz de Rinko era pausada como si quisiera que toda la información fuese comprendida a cabalidad por Sakuno, quien tuvo que dar un respiro profundo y analizar bien que debía decir. Unos segundos le bastaron para comprender la inquietud de la mujer, al recordar lo que Ann le había comunicado sobre las intenciones de Nanjiro de que ella se casara con Ryoma por el asunto de los terrenos.

Eso fue lo último que se le cruzó por la cabeza y su instinto le decía que Ryoma no tenía ningún interés en eso, sino su comportamiento desde un principio hubiese sido diferente. Pensó que de ser así, Ryoma habría sido capaz de obligarla a casarse con él, saltándose cualquier protocolo existente y en ningún caso detenerse a pensar en lo que ella deseaba, así como no lo había hecho cuando la conoció o la vez que la hubo salvado de su departamento, en ambos casos la obligó a realizar lo que él estimo conveniente.

No podía jactarse que su romance con Ryoma fuese un idilio de novela, como tampoco afirmar que la amaba como ella a él, en realidad no tenía nada que confirmar solo que se había acostado con Ryoma un par de veces, pero de ahí a decir que tenían una relación eran hecho que ella misma deseaba saber. Si tan solo aquel indescifrable hombre fuera mas concreto o explícito… suspiró… no podía ser tan pesimista aunque razones existían, así que lo menos que podía hacer era esperar un poco para ver como reaccionaría su escurridizo amante… la volvería a ignorar o… si tan solo esto dejara de ser algo oculto… quizás…

-Yo… no me siento… presionada – confesó sincera, aunque hubiese deseado decirle que amaba a su hijo, pero no quería exteriorizar aquel sentimiento hasta estar segura que Ryoma, al menos, no pasaría de ella.

-Espero nunca lo hagas. Sakuno-san, quiero que comprendas que así como has visto a nuestra familia, entre enredos y disputas con otros clanes con todo lo que eso incluye – esbozó sin quitar su vista de la chica para que gravara cada una de sus palabras – siempre será así, aunque es solo una parte de este mundo. Existen muchas cosas que tú desconoces y estoy segura ni imaginas, pero si piensas quedarte junto a mi hijo tarde o temprano tendrás que saberlas – le advirtió como si estuviese a punto de contarle que se iba a morir.

-Lo sé – respondió nerviosa al suponer que deseaba ponerla en alerta, ya que Ann también le había mencionado ciertos asuntos, aunque ella no fuera capaz de imaginar la magnitud de oscuridad que había en este mundo.

-Querida – dijo al notar su incertidumbre – no deseo asustarte, me agradas mucho y sé que eres una buena chica, por eso mismo quiero alertarle sobre esto. Para convertirte en la mujer de mi hijo tendrás que aprender muchas cosas, sobretodo a defenderte y no me refiero a simples delincuentes sino a hombres igual que mi marido e hijos, que tienen el poder para hacer lo que quieran, arruinar la vida de alguien si es necesario por el simple hecho que estorban en sus asuntos. Lo que quiero que entiendas, es que deberás ganarte un respeto entre toda esa jauría de despiadados para que en determinado caso nadie se atreva a cuestionar tu autoridad – Sakuno abrió sus ojos interrogantes.

-¿Por qué… debería…? – su voz sonaba un tanto angustiada – no comprendo.

-Sakuno-san, por que una como esposa o mujer de un Yakuza nunca sabe cuado ellos volverán y sí lo harán – afirmó tajante.

-¿Si mueren? – dijo horrorizada ante la posibilidad de nunca mas ver a Ryoma.

-Exacto. Una vez que ingreses definitivamente a nuestra familia, no habrá vuelta atrás y si Ryoma en algún momento no pudiera protegerte tendrás que hacerlo tú – escucharla hablar con tanta frialdad la desconcertó, era tan distinta a la mujer que la trataba con ternura – por que habrán mucho que querrán aprovechar cualquier flanco débil para derrumbar a Seigaku o apoderarse de él. Si tú eres parte de nuestra familia los ojos acechadores también estarán sobre ti.

En realidad, por más que se esmeraba en comprender el meollo del asunto no lograba pensar más allá, es que siquiera idear un mundo en donde Ryoma no existiera era inverosímil en su cabeza… quizás, eso le estaba advirtiendo Rinko, si no era capaz de soportar la muerte de Ryoma lo mejor era huir antes que eso llegara a ocurrir ¿es que acaso ella podría hacer eso? Una cosa entendió si se quedaba sus nervios deberían ser tan firmes como el acero.

-Yo quiero… estar con… Ryoma – balbuceó apenada – no quiero irme.

-Nunca dije eso. Escucha, si en determinado momento mi hijo no esta, no te quepa duda que nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Pero no podemos hacerlo para siempre, en el peor de los casos Seigaku podría quedar a tu cuidado.

-¿Cómo? – gritó aterrada - ¿qué… qué s-significa eso?

-Que al igual que cada uno de nosotros, si tú te quedas con mi hijo, tendrás que estar preparada para ser la cabeza del clan y seguir el nombre Echizen, esa es una de tus responsabilidades. Si tú y mi hijo tienen descendencia, tu obligación como madre será enseñarles como deben comportarse para llevar el negocio.

La capacidad del habla fue anulada de ella, jamás logró imaginar tal envergadura de compromiso ¿por qué tendría que hacerse cargo de Seigaku? Eso la aterró, con suerte se estaba haciendo cargo de su vida. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vuelta en un asfixiante torbellino, su instinto le gritaba desesperado que corriera lo más lejos posible, mientras la sensatez le reafirmaba que dejar a Ryoma ahora sería lo más sano antes que sea tarde.

Sin embargo, su testarudo corazón empezó a saltar casi desbocado, advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera semejante barbaridad, que él podía soportar cualquier dificultad por muy peligrosa que esta fuera, pero lo único que jamás sería capaz de tolerar sería vivir lejos de su razón de ser… Ryoma… al pensar en su nombre sintió como el pecho se le comprimía, es cierto… nada sería más complicado e insoportable como una vida apartada de quien ama.

Estuvo a punto de quebrar en llanto al especular aquella posibilidad, pero se sostuvo en su decisión… respiró profundo para darse valor… si iba a quedarse allí lo primero sería fortalecer sus emociones y con eso todo lo demás. Reaccionando, enfrentó a la mujer frente a ella con una determinación en sus ojos que nadie podría haber puesto en duda.

-Quiero saber algo – pronunció – no sería lógico que si uno de ustedes no esta, fueran los Tezuka quienes asuman ese rol después de todo pertenecen a la segunda familia – especuló intrigada, imaginando que alguna autoridad deberían tener ellos.

-¡Imposible! – espetó como si la hubiesen insultado, al ver su arrebato se calmó y agregó – lo que quiero decir es que ellos por mucho que sean la segunda familia no pueden quedar a la cabeza de Seigaku.

-¿Por qué? – dudo al notar la intranquilidad en la mujer.

-Te explicaré – farfulló inquieta – pero esto es algo solo entre nosotros. El que ellos sean llamados la segunda familia es un mero título, gracias a la gratitud de Taro-sama quien accedió a recibir al abuelo de Kunimitsu junto a su familia como aliado después de terminada la guerra. En esos tiempos de guerra, aquel anciano despilfarro sus bienes de forma absurda, queriendo adquirir alguna ventaja de todo el desastre se inmiscuyo en asuntos que estuvieron siempre fuera de su alcance y cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido, le rogó al abuelo que comprara lo poco que aún conservaba, claro con una condición.

-¿Condición? – interrumpió.

-La condición era que él vendía todas sus propiedades incluyendo esta casa a un valor ínfimo, a cambio de que ellos formarán parte de Seigaku como algo más que simples sirvientes y tener la opción de algún día tomar el puesto de cabecilla del clan, que ese tiempo era bastante factible pues el abuelo solo tenía como hijo a Nanjiro y cualquier cosa que le sucediera solo estaba el padre de Kunimitsu para asumir como jefe – dijo con ironía y cierto desprecio – no sé en que pensaba ese anciano, poniendo condiciones en una situación en que no tenía nada.

-Pero el abuelo de Ryoma aceptó – afirmó insegura y sorprendida al notar un deje de hostilidad en la voz de la mujer que siempre se mostraba dócil con todos.

-Eso fue por la gran bondad de Taro-sama, accedió sí – frunciendo el ceño – Incluso le dio ciertas facilidades para que ellos pudieran formar sus propios negocios, claro que deben siempre ser supervisados por los Echizen a fin que no superen o entorpezcan los nuestros – como pensativa agregó – el abuelo de Kunimitsu siempre tuvo la esperanza de llegar a la cima de Seigaku a través de su hijo quien, en realidad, no ambicionaba lo mismo que su progenitor en más se dedicaba a despilfarrar el dinero que su padre le daba; seguro nunca pensó que Nanjiro se casara y engendrara hijos, creo que eso desilusionó al anciano. Pues era sabido que Nanjiro tenía muy pocas posibilidades de sentar cabeza, él es como Ryoga nunca conforme con una sola mujer, claro está hasta que me conoció –expresó orgullosa.

-¿Usted no confía mucho en Tezuka-san? – advirtió al escuchar sus palabras.

-El abuelo me enseñó que uno solo debe confiar en su sangre, además, nunca quiso darle mayores responsabilidades no por que no confiara en ellos – dudo un instante – creo que en él único que siempre confió fue en Kunimitsu, pero aún así estoy convencida que no deseaba que nadie que no fuera Echizen se quedara a la cabeza del clan, ya que Seigaku fue fundado por el padre de Taro-sama y permitir que un desconocido asuma ese cargo es como ensuciar la memoria de su padre y reconocer su propia torpeza.

Sakuno cada día iba adquiriendo nuevos conocimientos de esta singular familia de Yakuzas, eran muy unidos y se aferraban a sus convicciones, aunque no demostraran abiertamente el cariño que se tenían. Comenzaba a entender el porqué eran como eran, tan fríos y arrogantes, habían nacido para estar siempre luchando contra cualquiera que los quisiera atacar, teniendo que probar que eran los mejores en todo momento para que nadie se atreviera a cuestionar su autoridad.

-E-enséñeme… a ser… fuerte – logró decir luego de una pausa, si eso era lo que debía hacer para quedarse junto a Ryoma lo haría, aunque existían muchas cosas que le aterraban era preferible eso antes de sufrir por la separación – así como usted.

-No te preocupes, aprenderás con el tiempo – dijo con ternura en su mirada y comprendiendo la determinación en ella – yo tuve que aprender y lo conseguí.

La mujer le sonrió satisfecha al descubrir la fortaleza de Sakuno, algo que ella estaba segura tenía oculto y solo estaba esperando por ser revelado. Pero se sentía feliz, pues la consideraba la mujer ideal para Ryoma, un perfecto equilibrio entre calidez y frialdad, sabía que Sakuno conseguiría arrancar lo mejor de su hijo tal cual ella lo hizo con su marido, así como Taro Echizen una vez le dijo:

"Todo hombre Echizen necesita de una mujer que sea capaz de doblegarlo, sino terminaríamos siendo unos déspotas sin corazón. Tú, Rinko, eres el cable a tierra de Nanjiro y él lo sabe, siempre tenemos que saber que existe alguien que pueda derrotarnos sino nuestra arrogancia no tendría límites, claro que jamás reconoceríamos que son ustedes quienes tienen el poder para dominarnos en cualquier situación"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La noche era algo más fría que lo normal, pero Ryoma nunca había sentido la falta de algo o alguien para que le entregara calor, desde que dejo a Sakuno en su cuarto una necesidad más allá de un simple deseo, le urgía en su interior como una exigua llamarada en pleno invierno que requiere leños secos para no extinguirse. Todo a su alrededor era superfluo cuando sabía que Sakuno lo podría estar esperando.

A pesar de encontrarse en el club, en donde, las relaciones sociales eran imperiosas para los buenos negocios, esa noche sus ganas de relacionarse estaban fuera de orbita aun cuando eso significara perder algún contacto. Lo único que cruzaba su mente era finiquitar todo y poder regresar a los brazos de Sakuno, con el fin de reafirmar tanto a ella como a él cualquier duda en cuanto a lo que sucedía.

Para no tener que obligarse a conversar con nadie indeseable, se dirigió a su despacho en la segunda planta ingresando por un costado del bar. Entró a una oficina de aspecto moderno matizado con paredes negras y espejos que aducían a pilares, asimismo un gran ventanal panorámico para no perder detalle de los hechos del club, claro esta que solo era posible mirar desde el interior. El cuarto constaba con un escritorio de cubierta de granito grisáceo, una cómoda silla de cuero más una cajonera arrinconada en un lateral.

Realizando un tedioso trabajo administrativo, Ryoma verificaba algunos datos en la computadora con un notable fastidio en el rostro. Entorpeciendo su silencio, llegaba desde el exterior una estridente música electrónica en conjunto con un reflejo de luces en el ventanal que danzaban al son de esta. Dejó los papeles que tenía en la mano para sacar un cigarrillo mientras se restregó las sienes con inquietud, fue entonces que el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de su letargo y al distinguir a su visitante frunció el ceño molesto.

-Te note un tanto estresado, así que te traje Whisky – sonreía coqueta Tomoka.

-Déjalo allí – señalando una mesita frente a él, que estaba rodeado de tres sillones de cuero negro – y luego vete.

-Veo que no me equivoque – acercando la bandeja donde se le ordenó – por que no te sientas aquí para que tu Tomoka te de un masaje.

Ryoma quien se había parada para ir hacia donde estaba la chica pareció no interesarse en el ofrecimiento, se sentó en uno de los sillones, aflojándose la corbata y exhalando una bocanada de humo tan impasible como siempre. Tomoka que estaba acostumbrada a esa postura incólume, se encargó de servirle un trago en silencio.

-Toma – le acercó el vaso, que sin mirarla lo recibió - ¿quieres que te de un masaje?

-Te dije que te fueras – espetó cortante.

-Ryoma-sama, me has tenido abandonada – remilgó melosa acariciándole el cabello, era una táctica que siempre utilizaba para atraer a su jefe.

-¿Te falta algo? – preguntó con fastidio.

-Nada – respondió un tanto confusa – es solo que…

-Entonces, de qué te quejas – reclamó para apartarse de ella.

No era la primera vez que lo veía enojado o irritado por algo, pero Tomoka tuvo la extraña sensación de que en esta ocasión era por un hecho muy diferente, aunque jamás lograría imaginar la verdadera razón. Cómo podría suponer que Ryoma se encontraba irritado por que su único deseo era estar con Sakuno, a pesar que una vez la vio nunca podría imaginar que Ryoma estuviera interesado en una mujer tan insignificante, a la que ella confundió con una simple sirvienta.

Con cautela se aproximó a él, en pasos sensuales y postura provocadora sabiendo que poseía armas para seducir a un hombre, al ver que Ryoma permanecía sin intenciones de evadirla se atrevió a cruzar sus brazos por el derredor del cuello para acariciarlo suavemente. Se apegó a su masculino cuerpo para que sintiera sus pronunciadas curvas y luego se apoderó pausadamente de su boca.

-No entiendes – balbuceó rozando sus labios - ¡Qué te largues!

-Ryoma-sama – expresó confusa al no ver reacción en él.

A pesar de besarlo con ardor y notable experiencia, sintió como el beso fue algo insípido, frío hasta la médula y no consiguiendo percibir ni el más mínimo cambio ni siquiera una leve aceleración en el pulso. Realmente se encontraba desconcertada por esta irreal situación.

-Y otra cosa más – emitió con rudeza y frialdad – no necesito más de tus servicios, si quieres puedes buscarte otro protector.

-¿M-me… estas echando? – dijo aturdida.

-Puedes seguir trabajando en el club, pero no vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo sino te largas – le advirtió con una severidad indiscutible.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Ya no te gusto, has escogido a otra? – comenzó a discutir con cierto desespero, perder a su protector, no… perder a Ryoma era algo que no deseaba.

-No te debo explicaciones – se volteó a mirar por el ventanal indiferente del reclamo de la chica – y no exageres, puedo seguir siendo tu protector si es lo que deseas, pero solo tendrás de mi… dinero y nada más.

Estupefacta, fue la mirada que Tomoka logró reflejar en su rostro. No había forma de entender este cambio en Ryoma tan extraño e inexplicable, ni siquiera la existencia de otra mujer podría explicar el asunto, ya que siempre hubo otras, pero nunca prescindió de ella.

-¿Seguirás siendo mi protector? – cuestionó cautelosa, este asintió - ¿pero, porqué ya no me deseas a mi?

Tomoka guardaba la esperanza que algún día Ryoma se le declara diciéndole que la amaba más que a cualquier otra mujer y la sacaría de ese oscuro mundo, alimentaba su anhelo por el hecho de que este siempre la mantenía cerca aun cuando anduviera con otras mujeres, realmente eso no le importaba mientras ella fuera la primera.

-Me voy – anunció ignorando sus preguntas.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que te vas? – se apresuró sin saber como detenerlo.

-Tomoka – la nombró un tanto exasperado - ¿qué quieres, necesitas algo? Si es así, pídeselo a Momoshiro, es más desde hoy cualquier cosa que necesites te diriges a él.

Una fracción de tiempo transcurrió mientras Ryoma pasaba a su lado, sin mirarla ni nada, solo ignorando su presencia. De un instante a otra sintió que el mundo se caía ante ella, todo su esfuerzo y trabajo para ganarse a Ryoma se iba en picada por algo que desconocía. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, no permitiría que su única opción se le fuera de las manos, tenía un as bajo la manga y este era le momento de usarlo.

-Lo que necesito – dijo exultante – Momoshiro no puede dármelo – logró que Ryoma la mirara aunque sintió tambalear sus rodillas al ver la molestia en los ámbares – te necesito a ti… el padre de mi hijo – anunció acariciándose la barriga.

-¿El padre de tu hijo? – repitió alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-Estoy embarazada de dos meses y medio. Ryoma-sama, seremos padres – expresó con una sonrisa ominosa como si ese solo hecho implicara su absoluta victoria.

Ryoma la fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba asimilar la información, más que eso requería controlar un impulso por lanzarse contra ella para estrangularla por la impertinencia al desafiarlo. Si Tomoka pensó doblegarlo con eso, al ver la furia en sus ojos de hielo se arrepintió por su osadía, pero ya no podía retractarse sino las consecuencias podrían ser peores.

-Piensas que caeré en un truco tan viejo. Si estas embarazada, ese niño puede ser de cualquiera – expresó con desprecio.

-Yo sé que es tuyo – se defendió ofendida – tú debes saber que solo he estado contigo.

Un tormentoso silencio sacudió el despacho, la gélida mirada de Ryoma tenía la fuerza para extinguir hasta el más ardiente de los fuegos. Tomoka sintió su voluntad quebrajarse siendo a cada segundo más conciente que su atrevimiento le había arrebatado cualquier posibilidad de compasión, en desesperación quiso adquirir un poder sobre Ryoma que nunca tuvo y tontamente usó un arma inservible contra él.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – pronunció ominoso, pero la mujer sorprendida lo confundió con interés.

-Lo que cualquier mujer quiere del padre de su hijo – expresó arrastrando humildad – Ryoma-sama, yo puedo ser la madre perfecta y una mujer para ti…

-¡Mujer estúpida! – estalló colérico - ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiero un hijo? Y aunque lo quisiera ¿piensas que lo tendría con una ramera?

Pudo haberse hecho la ofendida, pero sabía que su orgullo no le ayudaría a conseguir algo bueno de esto. Tenía que estudiar muy bien sus tácticas sino quería terminar botada como trasto viejo y sin nada en los bolsillos, pues ya advertía que el premio mayor nunca le sería otorgado, aunque cargara a toda una prole de bastados de Ryoma.

-¿Dejarás que tu hijo crezca sin padre? – pronunció suavemente, jugando sus últimas cartas la compasión – al menos eso pido.

-Si ese hijo es mío no lo sé y te aseguro que no me interesa – gruñó sarcástico, agotando lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

-¿Y qué harás, ignorarnos? – desafió precavida.

-Fácilmente podemos averiguar de quien es ese vástago – le advirtió – si resulta ser mío, entonces no tienes de qué quejarte, siempre te doy suficiente dinero y alcanza incluso para que vivas bien junto a tu hijo – desligándose de asumir una paternidad que no deseaba.

-¿Asumirás tu paternidad? – cuestionó esperanzada al malinterpretar las palabras – Ryoma-sama, nuestro hijo…

-¿Nuestro? – bufó furioso – que te quede claro algo, Tomoka, es tu hijo no nuestro – apagó el cigarro sin permitirle hablar – ese bastardo no me importa ni nunca me va a importar, yo te doy el dinero y tú decides que hacer con él – expresó displicente – si quieres estar embarazada allá tú y si deseas quitarte ese problema de encima tienes bastante dinero para hacerlo.

Aunque Tomoka hubiese querido replicar sus palabras habrían hecho eco en la amplitud del despacho. Un sordo sonido fue todo lo que escucho al ser azotada la puerta tras ella, queriendo pasarse de lista, terminó despilfarrando su suerte y ahora cargaba un vástago en su vientre, que seguramente algún día le reprocharía por traerlo a un mundo en que no lo deseaban.

Al cerrar la puerta, Ryoma permaneció unos minutos intentando poner orden a sus emociones recientemente alteradas, estaba absolutamente convencido que ese hijo no era de él. Sabía que los métodos anticonceptivos no eran infalibles, pero el siempre tomaba más de alguna precaución precisamente para evitar estos asuntos de paternidades indeseadas. Tal cual le hubiesen enseñado sus antecesores llamase abuelo, padre e incluso Ryoga, que hasta ahora tenía certeza que ninguno escondía algún bastardo, aunque uno nunca sabe.

El hecho de imaginar que él podría ser el primero lo lleno de cólera, con esto seguro no se salvaba de las odiosas burlas de ellos… Sakuno… aquel nombre que hacía latir su corazón con fuerza ocupó por completo sus pensamientos, si todo esto era cierto que haría o pensaría ella si enterase. Bajó las escaleras exasperado, no deseaba por ningún motivo tener hijos y ahora enfrentado a esa posibilidad solo confirmaba su determinación, él no había nacido para ser padre ni nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

Se colocó la chaqueta para irse antes que otra dificultad se le presentara y como era lógico Momoshiro apareció frente a él, noto como venía presto a invadirlo de preguntas o asuntos que debía atender cuando su único deseo era buscar refugio en Sakuno ¿por qué aquella necesidad tan imperiosa de retozar en sus brazos? Era increíble sentir que si la tenía abrazada sus problemas parecían extinguirse como la bruma de la mañana.

-Ryoma-san, ya iba por ti, pero me dijieron que Tomoka había subido así que no quise interrumpir – expresó divertido – ya que bajaste, escucha…

-Momoshiro, no estoy para nadie – anunció iracundo – me voy.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó cauteloso al ver la irritación en sus ojos.

-No – gruñó como queriendo desahogarse – encárgate de Tomoka.

-Bien, pero ¿le sucede algo? – pensando que pudiera estar enferma y no pudo atender a Ryoma como siempre, quizás ahí la molestia de su jefe.

-La muy estúpida dice que esta embarazada – farfulló secretamente, mientras Momo abría sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

-¿Es tuyo? – dijo, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Ryoma, tuvo que tragar forzosamente.

-Averigua la verdad sobre eso, estoy seguro que ese hijo no es mío – aseveró tajante – con respeto a ella has lo que tengas que hacer, solo desaparécela de mi vista – ordenó enérgico.

-¿Te refieres a…? – sin atreverse a pronunciar las palabras.

-Mándala donde quieras, a Hokkaido a Las Bermudas al infierno, donde sea pero muy lejos de aquí – sin más explicaciones salió raudo del club arrojando fuego por los ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era la enésima vez que giraba bajo las sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño, las vueltas se volvían infructuosas y el frío nocturno parecía colarse con mayor precisión por cualquier espacio disponible. Se enrolló en el cobertor con el propósito de encontrar algo de calor, pero lo único que conseguía era rememorar la calidez de los brazos de Ryoma rodeando su cuerpo ¿por qué no se había quedado en su cuarto fingiendo que aún dormía? Su timidez no le permitía ser tan osada.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada para reprenderse por su debilidad, era absurdo que todos sus pensamientos siempre estuvieran ocupados en Ryoma, si seguía así terminaría siendo una descerebrada sin voluntad propia y como Rinko le hubo dicho ella debía prepararse para ser una mujer de gran fortaleza mental con capacidad para afrontar cualquier desventura, fue casi una condición de la mujer para que no cuestionara su relación con Ryoma.

-Ryoma – suspiró con añoranza.

-Aquí estoy – escuchó la ronca voz acercarse en la oscuridad.

Se levantó asombrada al no percatarse que había ingresado a su cuarto, tan abstraída en sus pensamientos y aquí aparece el culpable. No pudo reprimir el alboroto de emociones que sacudió su cuerpo al reconocer su presencia, de no ser por que aún dudaba que todo era real habría saltado sobre él.

-¿Qué haces acá? – reclamó.

-Yo duermo… aquí – respondió insegura como si se le hubiese olvidado algún acuerdo anterior.

-Será – bufó sin más ganas de discutir sobre ningún asunto – hazte a un lado.

Al principio no comprendió esa frase tan autoritaria, pero al ver que Ryoma se desprendía de parte de su vestimenta y casi la empujaba para que se moviera, entendió claramente cuales eran sus intenciones. No supo como reaccionar, estaba tan asombrada que solo se dio cuenta que no era un sueño cuando fue besada con exigencia hasta el punto de absorberle cada molécula de oxígeno, arrebatándole con frenesí un gemido suplicante, cuando se hubo saciado del néctar que producía la boca de Sakuno, expresó.

-Esta cama es muy chica e incómoda – rezongó mientras trataba de acomodarse – mañana dormiremos en mi cuarto – sentenció sin derecho a réplicas.

Debido a que toda la información era demasiado inverosímil e utópica como para creerla así como así, el cerebro de Sakuno parecía aturdido por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, se habían removido todas sus ideas haciendo que su cordura vagara desorientada no consiguiendo que nada encajara con la realidad. Ryoma distinguió la duda en sus ojos, la acercó más a él y la besó con ternura reafirmándole que no era un sueño ni nada similar, ambos estaban allí y a menos que ella no quisiera eso no iba a cambiar.

Se aferró a él con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Ryoma en donde rápidamente la fragancia masculina surco sus defensas para embriagarla por completo. Asimismo, el dulce aroma de los cabellos castaños suavizó todas sus perturbaciones, entregándose en un profundo sueño sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente aquella fémina de curvas adictivas estaría a su lado.

_**Hasta la próxima semana... **_

* * *

Sé que quizás quieran matarme por algunas cosas que no esperaban o no sé, he enredado mucho las cosas, pero todo tiene un porque para el desenlace, no desesperen que pronto se irán descubriendo todos los secretos. Ya con el siguiente capítulo habrá muchas cosas que Sakuno deberá afrontar y como le dijo Rinko tendrá que hacerse fuerte para quedarse con Ryoma, mientras este deberá solucionar sus propios problemas.

Hasta la otra semana y esperen que aún quedan muchas cosas por contar, aunque no pretendo extenderme demasiado, nos vemos, chao.


	20. Peligro Inminente

Buenas a todas, volviendo con nuevo capítulo para que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Muchas gracias por su fiel apoyo y comentarios.

Este capítulo es un poco más corto que las anteriores, pero tenía demasiadas ideas y no podía meterlas todas aquí así que tuve que dividir el asunto. Espero les agrade ya que suceden varias cosas que van desatando otras y así.

* * *

20.- PELIGRO INMINENTE

Una mañana radiante afloraba sobre la ciudad, el sol alumbraba fulgente por el oriente entregando, quizás, los últimos rayos caluroso antes de la tibieza tímida del otoño. A pasos lentos pero seguros los árboles comenzaban a dar los primeros vestigios del cambio de estación, algunos cautelosos iban tiñendo de suaves amarillos sus ropajes que prontamente serían despojados para mostrar con supremacía su desnudez.

A penas un par de días han transcurrido desde que Sakuno dormía junto a Ryoma, situación a la que le costaba acostumbrarse con la misma facilidad que lo hizo él. Probablemente aquella postura de indiferencia camuflaba de manera admirable cualquier atisbo de emoción que estuviese sintiendo, aquel terreno infranqueable para Sakuno le hacía notar que todavía le quedaba un largo trecho para llegar por entero al corazón esquivo de Ryoma.

La travesía hacia aquel inhóspito lugar se tornaba más inaccesible en estos días, su intuición la alertaba que existía un asunto oculto a sus ojos debido a una casi imperceptible distancia en Ryoma, sentía que una fortaleza le imposibilitaba saber con exactitud que perturbaba la mente de él. Este había permanecido un tanto abstraído en sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta creaba una barrera para que su relación con Sakuno pudiera estabilizarse.

En momentos ella especulaba que Ryoma se había arrepentido de sus acciones, pero sus dudas eran acalladas cuando con cierta ternura buscaba sus brazos aunque pudiese pensar que solo deseaba satisfacer sus placeres carnales, algo en su interior le decía que estuviese tranquila y guardara paciencia. Probablemente, eran las palabras de Rinko que la animaba a no decaer ante la notoria displicencia de su hijo, sobretodo cuando la familia estaba presente.

Durante los primeros días de alojamiento en la residencia principal, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo difícil que había sido para Ryoma haber tomado la decisión de llevarla junto a él. Cada día debía soportar la burla de su padre y hermano con respecto a esto, mostrando el indiscutible mal genio que el menor dejaba aflorar a los minutos de enfrentarse a ellos. Supo entonces que no solo sería complicado ganar por completo su corazón, sino también, conseguir comprender a cabalidad las acciones de Ryoma.

Asumiendo que su estadía en la residencia Echizen ya era un hecho, comenzó a pasar varias horas al día junto a la señora de la casa para ir gradualmente aprendiendo de ella. No queriendo decepcionar a la mujer colocaba todo su empeño en las labores encomendadas, Rinko con una amabilidad infinita la fue instruyendo en distintas asignaturas desde las más simples como sus vestiduras y comportamiento en sociedad, hasta las más complejas como manejar ciertas habilidades en los negocios e incluso el uso de armas, aunque esta última tarea la habría delegado a Ryoma que aún se mantenía renuente a enseñarle.

Asimismo sus habilidades como perfumista eran admiradas por la dueña de casa que le exigía perfeccionar al máximo ese oficio, así como ella lo habría hecho en su debido tiempo, pues viniendo de una familia acaudalada siempre rodeada de lujos desarrolló una capacidad innata para distinguir cuando un objeto era autentico o una burda imitación. Siendo una cualidad muy admirada por quienes suelen comerciar con este tipo de mercancías, sobretodo por su marido que es un asiduo coleccionista de reliquias.

Así entre una cosa y otra, a Sakuno no le quedaba mucho tiempo de ocio como para perturbarse por las acciones desconcertantes de Ryoma. Luego de una ajetreada mañana ordenando el cuarto donde solía dormir, el cual ahora se había transformado en su taller de perfumes, decidió que era momento de disfrutar un rato de sosiego en el jardín. Buscando un lugar donde la soledad fuese acogedora se encontró con Ann, que al verla sonrió complacida aunque se filtró una fina presencia de angustia en sus ojos celestes, pero Sakuno no supo interpretar ese sentimiento.

Ambas mujeres se acompañaron en un placido paseo, se internaron en un pequeño jardín rodeado de abundante vegetación como muros de castillo dando una privacidad natural. Debido a que las horas juntas eran menos por su estadía en la casa principal, disfrutaron con entusiasmo la plática amigable entre amigas. Decidieron sentarse en una banca de piedra que daba a una rotonda llena de flores multicolores en donde se veían pulular un sin fin de mariposas, una agradable escena para deleitar a la vista cansada de turbaciones mundanas.

Mientras conversaban animadamente de temas cotidianos, la joven perfumista se fue dando cuenta de cierta cautela que Ann ponía en las palabras y de una forma reservada de mirarla, como si quisiera descubrir algo en ella o más bien decirle alguna cosa que le incomodaba.

-Ann – llamó con suavidad – siento que me quieres preguntar algo – la joven se sobresalto levemente y evadió la vista hacia el jardín, pensativa.

-Sakuno-chan, he aprendido a quererte y no me gustaría ver como sufres por las acciones de terceros – expresó dubitativa.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo un tanto nerviosa - ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Yo no tuve elección – expresó melancólica, como evocando viejos recuerdos que desconcertaron a Sakuno –. Yo fui la primera que te dijo que te quedaras con Ryoma-sama, pero… Momo me matara – farfulló por lo bajo -. Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué debo saber? – preguntó inquieta ante tanta información sin sentido.

-¿Recuerdas a Tomoka? – dijo mirándola con suavidad – aquella mujer que se apareció aquí hace un tiempo cuando Ryoma-sama fue herido.

Su pecho pareció recordar mucho antes que ella al comprimirse con angustia, una sensación que reflejó con claridad en sus ojos carmín solo pudo asentir nerviosa y prepararse para cualquier noticia. De golpe las imágenes surgieron dentro de su cabeza, en realidad se había olvidado por completo de aquella mujer y de todo lo que ella le había dicho, hasta ahora.

Como era posible que hubiese dejado pasar aquel incidente con tanta facilidad y que le había provocado tanto dolor, rememoró esos días quizás un par de semanas atrás. El que su vida fuese un persistente tornado que cambiaba sin aviso de rumbo no le permitía actuar con normalidad, realmente era tan ingenua como para olvidarlo y aferrarse a lo que sentía por Ryoma sin cuestionamientos.

En una situación ordinaria tendría que haberse asegurado que lo dicho por esa mujer era mentira, mucho antes de que ella se hubiese entregado a Ryoma con tanta ligereza, pues para Sakuno fue un entregue real de su cuerpo y sentimientos colocándolos a merced de él. Cuando aprendería que la vida no es un cuento de rosas y que existen infinidad de matices que adornan su existencia.

Sin embargo, ya era un poco tarde para reclamar esos hechos ¿pero que había ocurrido ahora con esa chica para que Ann se viera afligida? En esos sus pensamientos fueron truncados cuando Ann le tomó las manos tiernamente entre las suyas y le regaló una mirada llena de complacencia, suspiró para poder contarle lo que consideraba vital para su amiga.

-Ella esta embarazada – pronunció sin adornos; la chica permaneció sin reacción hasta que Ann le apretó las manos.

-¿Embarazada? Eso significa… ¿ese hijo es de Ryoma? – aunque era una pregunta, un tambaleo en sus palabras le indicaban que solo confirmaba la noticia.

-No lo sé – confesó -. Ryoma-sama dice que no es de él.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? – un tanto confundida al no saber como debía enfrentar estos hechos – no se supone que es… era su novia.

Ahora quien se hallaba desconcertada era Ann, pero al saber que Sakuno permaneció ignorante a ciertos asuntos le hizo sentirse culpable por traerla a la luz. Mientras la mente aturdida de Sakuno todavía no conseguía asimilar del todo la información recibida, no era algo sencillo de aceptar sin conocer a veracidad los hechos ni siquiera ella comprendía que significaba que otra mujer estuviese embarazada del hombre que amaba. ¿Ryoma se iría con ella, si el hijo que esperaba era suyo? La sola sensación de perdida le punzó en el corazón con fuerza hiriente.

-No tengo idea de dónde sacaste eso, Sakuno-chan – haciendo una mueca en los labios para dilatar el tiempo y poder explicar mejor las cosas -. Tomoka es una chica que trabaja para Ryoma-sama en el club, ella es… prostituta.

-Pero ella dijo… - calló al darse por enterada de su propia ingenuidad. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría obviando lo que era tan evidente?

Trato de pronunciar algunas frases aunque solo consiguió que salieran exclamaciones ininteligibles. Entre tanto su mente comenzaba a funcionar velozmente en busca de encajar todas las piezas, recapitulando la información muchos hechos fueron adquiriendo sentido y empezaba a ser conciente por que Rinko siempre le recalcaba que debía fortalecer su interior… ¿Cuántas más situaciones debía afrontar? Y si ese hijo era de Ryoma ¿cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Qué haría él?

Por unos minutos Sakuno divagó lejos de la realidad, sus pensamientos convergieron en un punto retirado de su mente en busca de respuestas. Nada en su interior ni en su vida la había preparado para esto, estaba muy confusa… pensó en Ryoma… ahora entendía la distancia… él ya sabía esto hace días ¿pero por qué no le contó?... una tristeza agolpada en su pecho… ¿y si nunca pensaba contarle? Eso le hizo tambalear su seguridad… ¿Su vida junto a él sería de esa forma? Siempre con situaciones ocultas.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿Estás bien? – indagó con ternura al ver una sombra lúgubre cubrir sus ojos como si estuviese apunto de caer por un agujero negro.

-Ann, me cuentas esto por que sabías que Ryoma no me lo diría – afirmó apenada y rogando que su amiga fuera sincera.

-No. En realidad es por otro asunto – mintió levemente no sería ella quien la lanzara por completo a la oscuridad, debía ayudarla a que no perdiera de vista la esperaza que alberga en su cálido corazón.

-¿Hay algo más que debo saber? – cuestionó algo asustada.

-Escucha. Solo te dijo esto para que tengas toda la información necesaria para escoger bien – mirándola compasiva – yo no tuve elección, pero tú sí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Momo y yo no podemos tener hijos. Tal como te conté hace un tiempo mi padre vendía mi cuerpo – emitió un tanto inquieta – debido a una infección y otras complicaciones que no fueron tratadas a tiempo, tuvieron que extirparme el útero – Sakuno ahogó una exclamación de horror – eso fue un poco antes que mi hermano me rescatara.

-Lo… siento – acariciando las manos de Ann sin lograr realizar otro gesto de apoyo.

-No te preocupes – dijo con honestidad, aunque una leve pena se coló en sus ojos -. Es cierto que no puedo embarazarme, pero con Momo hemos estado pensando en adoptar. Bueno, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, si te dijo esto es por lo que me enteré.

Al ver la fortaleza que Ann infería contando asuntos que para ella serían innombrables, asumía que ella no era la única mujer que había tenido que madurar para permanecer dentro de este mundo. Tanto Rinko como Ann crecieron en mundo opuestos aunque de formas diferentes ambas accedieron a quedarse aquí por la misma razón, se enamoraron de un Yakuza y ahora ella habían escogido quedarse por que no concebía su vida sin la existencia de Ryoma al lado suyo.

-Me asustas…

-Independientemente de si Tomoka espera un hijo de Ryoma-sama o no; él le afirmó a Momo que no quiere bajo ninguna circunstancia ser padre – comentó con algo de dureza y rechazo a esa opción –. Aseveró que él no había nacido para tener hijos. Sakuno, por tu cara supongo que tampoco sabías, creo que deberías hablar con él de esto y si en realidad es como dijo, tendrás que preguntarte si estás dispuesta a eso.

Nuevamente, el silencio fue reinante entre ellas. Sakuno sintió como su mundo volvía a girar de manera inesperada hacia un rumbo diferente. Demasiadas cosas que analizar y percibió como su cabeza palpitaba por la tensión. Se acarició su barriga con tristeza imaginando que a lo mejor nunca sería llena por el fruto de su amor con Ryoma… ¿Debía escogerlo a él por sobre sus deseos de ser madre?

No estaba muy segura de qué pensar o hacer, toda su vida parecía un huracán constante que no le daba tregua para lograr asimilar nada. De repente recordó que debía respirar cuando la presión en sus pulmones la alertó, se paró de un impulso y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro desesperada, tenía que hablar con Ryoma y saber que tan cierto era todo esto.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿qué piensas hacer? – expresó cautelosa al distinguirla algo alterada.

-Tengo que hablar con Ryoma – se apresuró a decir – nos vemos.

Dejando a Ann con las palabras en la boca sin más que hacer que solo observarla alejarse, su preocupación por la castaña era sincera y aun cuando sabía que haber hablado le traería problemas con su marido prefirió advertirle. Cuando se hubo enterado de todo quiso en el acto correr a contarle a su amiga, pero Momo no se lo permitió y la había obligado a callar pues no era asunto de ellos. Sin embargo, al ver que estos hechos permanecerían escondidos, se aventuró a desafiar a su esposo y decirle todo a Sakuno para que no fuera engañada.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Bajo la tenue sombra de un grupo de árboles que comenzaban a desteñirse en colores rojizos, se hallaban Momoshiro y Ryoma resolviendo los últimos detalles de algunos negocios. A penas una suave brisa irrumpió el intenso calor que se estaba sintiendo al mediodía, no obstante, la temperatura amenazaba con subir debido a variados factores.

-Tengo noticias sobre Tomoka –dijo en tono preocupante; al notar la frialdad de Ryoma respiró hondo para inferirse valor–. Logré localizar al médico que la atiende y me confirmó que en efecto ella presenta un embarazo de 4 semanas…

Momoshiro continuó explayándose con todo lo que el médico le informara sobre los cuidados del embarazo y demás, siendo ignorado por completo por su oyente que al recibir la confirmación del problema quedo sumido en sus pensamientos. Las primeras palabras escuchadas formaron un eco en su cabeza como si quisieran advertirle de algo, siguió observando como Takeshi movía los labios aunque nada llegaba a sus oídos.

Una persistente inquietud le hizo recapitular lo recientemente escuchado, existía un detalle que estaba dejando pasar y fue en eso que un fugaz pensamiento cayó sobre él. De improvisto sujeto a Momo por un hombro obligándole a callar.

-¿Qué pasa? –espetó intrigado.

-¿Dijiste 4 semanas? – cuestionó.

-Sí. El médico me dijo que Tomoka tiene…

-No soy el padre – afirmó con cierto alivio.

-¡Eh! ¿De qué estás hablando? – mirándolo confuso - ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

-La última vez que me acosté con ella fue la noche antes que viajáramos a Seúl – confirmaba más para él que para Momo.

-Seúl, Seúl… - repetía Takeshi como para evocar esos días - ¡¿Seúl?! Pero eso fue… - comenzó a calcular con los dedos – al menos hace 2 meses ¿Cierto? Unas semanas antes que se muriese tu abuelo.

Ryoma afirmó con su cabeza y una postura exultante como si hubiese conseguido el premio mayor gracias a sus insuperables habilidades. Cuando recibió aquella noticia sobre el embarazo no pudo evitar sentir cierta inseguridad imaginando ser el porcentaje de error que todo preservativo tiene, al menos ahora ya no debía preocuparse por un problema que, definitivamente, no era suyo. Fue una suerte no haberse dejado llevar por la ira de ese día y terminando por generar una tormenta mayor de algo así.

-¿Por qué crees que Tomoka mintió? No es algo absurdo – expresó Momo.

-Ya no me interesa – emitió indiferente.

-Estoy seguro que algo querrá sino para que tanto show – le advirtió inquieto su amigo – será mejor sacarla de aquí como habíamos planeado ¿Hokkaido?

-Has lo que tenías pensado, deshazte de ella – ordenó tajante – ya no me sirve para nada.

Prontamente, Ryoma se daría cuenta que pronunciar aquella frase tan a la ligera le traería más de algún inconveniente, no muy lejos de allí unos ojos carmín presenciaba las últimas palabras que con un poco de incentivo pueden tergiversarse peligrosamente en oídos susceptibles.

-Tus deseos son ordenes – una profunda voz con algo de perversidad se dejó oír tras ellos.

-¡Syusuke! – Emitió Momo sobresaltado - ¿Qué haces acá?

-Vine a informarle a Ryoma-sama un asunto de su interés – mostrando una ominosa sonrisa.

-Habla – espetó el aludido.

-Tal como querías, Tomoka, ya no podrá molestarte nunca más – abriendo sus ojos cielo para no perderse ningún detalle -, hoy en la mañana fue encontrada muerta en su departamento.

Un silencio estremecedor cayó sobre los tres testigos de la noticia traída por Fuji, mientras el anunciante observaba satisfecho cada uno de los rostros que reaccionaban con disímiles emociones. Por un lado, Momo abrió sus ojos asombrado casi dilatando al máximo sus pupilas; Ryoma permaneció impávido como era su costumbre y Sakuno ahogó un grito entre sus manos con temor a que Ryoma tuviese parte en eso.

-¿Muerta? ¿Estás seguro? – fue Momo quien logró hablar.

-Absolutamente. Es más, en esto momentos Inou esta reuniendo las pistas posibles para acusar a Ryoma-sama – expresó con cierto agrado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Inoue? No se supone que él pertenece al departamento de contrabando – reclamó Takeshi un tanto molesto.

-Pero es sabido que Inoue más que eso quiere atrapar a un Echizen por el motivo que sea y todos saben de su relación con Tomota, se agarrara de cualquier cosa con tal de meter preso a uno de ellos – afirmó sin más.

-Eso no significa que él la haya matado – defendió irritado Momo.

-Cierto, pero una vez que se descubra que ella estaba embarazada y de la pelea que tuvieron por eso, Ryoma-sama será el principal sospechoso – pronunció con una irritante sonrisa de placer, la cual no era extraña para nadie que conociera su disfrute del mal ajeno.

Durante los siguientes minutos Syusuke y Momoshiro se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre el tema. El primero se esmeraba en dar argumentos para asustarlos y el segundo contrarrestaba con supuestas pruebas de inocencia sin revelar realmente mucho. Mientras el sospechoso bostezaba desinteresado por el asunto, aun cuando él fuera acusado no demostraba ningún vestigio de temor.

Sakuno que observaba la escena de Ryoma con esa actitud displicente, no lograba saber si era por que se creía inocente de toda culpa o por que simplemente se hallaba satisfecho por su trabajo, tuvo que atrapar sus pensamientos antes de sentenciarlo sin pruebas.

-¡Ryoma! – casi un murmullo que salió de sus labios - ¿F-fuiste… tú?

Al escuchar aquella la voz los presentes acallaron al instante para girar sus rostros hacia Sakuno, quien permanecía estática pero claramente un destello intranquilo se colaba a través de sus ojos, era obvio que había oído parte de la conversación y estaba intentando sacar sus propias conclusiones. Ryoma la miró sin expresar ninguna emoción ante su presencia solo fijó su vista inquisitiva sobre su escuálida seguridad.

-Ryusaki-san, no crea lo que este sádico ha dicho, le gusta perturbar a la gente por eso lo hace – se apresuró a defender Momo, aunque sus palabras no llegaron a ella quien solo esperaba que Ryoma hablara.

Sakuno tenía un torbellino que no cesaba de girar y golpear contra su cabeza, era demasiada información en escaso tiempo como para procesarla y obtener una respuesta razonable. Primero lo dicho por Ann _"Tomoka esta embarazada supuestamente de Ryoma"_, luego _"Ryoma no quiere ni asumir ni ser padre de nadie"_, le seguía lo recién escuchado _"Deshazte de ella" _y para rematar la afirmación de Fuji _"Tomoka esta muerta y el principal sospechoso es Ryoma"_.

Asimismo la estoica parada de Ryoma no permitía que dilucidara la verdad, necesitaba oír de su boca cual era la realidad de los hechos. Sin embargo, este la miraba sin darle ninguna señal como si semejante petición no fuera de su incumbencia, al ver la nula reacción se sintió impotente pero no hallaba la forma de llegar a él ¿Cuál era el camino para que confiara en ella? o sencillamente siempre sería así, la mantendría a distancia para que no interfiriera en su vida… _solo un adorno para su brazo – pensó apenada._

-Ryoma – dijo suplicante - ¿Fuiste… tú?

-Ryusaki-san. Ryoma no tenía motivos para matar a Tomoka – insistió en su defensa Momo – ese hijo no era suyo.

-¿Es cierto? – miró a Ryoma con tristeza y lo único que consiguió fue que alzara los hombros desinteresado.

-Ve, Ryusaki-san, no tiene de que preocuparse – expresó con cierto alivio.

Aún así, Sakuno, tenía una presión en su pecho que no cedió ante tal afirmación, existía algo que impedía su total aceptación de los dichos… quizás la frialdad de Ryoma… no, era más que eso… era la distancia que se había generado estos días ahí estaba lo que perturbaba su mente y corazón. Una angustia en su garganta la hizo tragar para poder liberar algo de aire, ahora recordaba…

-Si ese hijo… fuera tuyo, tú no lo habrías… querido – afirmó con pesar como si fuese ella misma la embarazada –. Ryoma ¿a ti no te importa… ser padre? Tú no quieres… serlo.

Solo el crujir de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento se dejo oír ningún gesto o emoción para rebatir lo que dijo Sakuno. Al escuchar su voz trémula, Ryoma, no supo que responder probablemente si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona no habría dudado incluso aseveraría lo escuchado. No obstante, al ver aquellos carmín suplicantes por que negara dicha información una parálisis momentánea a sus ideas le imposibilitó actuar.

Cuando enfrentó a Tomoka estaba más que seguro de sus palabras y lo que quería para su vida, convencido que nadie podría cambiar su parecer. Pero al ver frente a él a la mujer capaz de desestabilizar su mundo con tan solo una sonrisa o una lágrima, toda su seguridad parecía desquebrajarse sin remedio derrotando incluso a su enorme orgullo.

No pudo pronunciar respuesta alguna, fue como si de pronto se hallara al borde de un precipicio y dependiendo de lo que decidiera decir sería arrojado o no, era una especie de cara o sello ¿pero qué tenía que escoger él? Cualquiera de las dos alternativas podría lanzarlo al vacío y Sakuno era la moneda ¿qué era ella, cara o sello? Comenzó a sentirse estúpido al temer a la reacción de una mujer… clic en su cerebro.

Eso lo hizo entrar en razón enfriando un poco sus ideas perturbadoras aflorando todo su orgullo y arrogancia, él es Echizen Ryoma que no tiene miedo a ningún reto ni oponente. Fue en ese momento que la moneda de la suerte fue lanzada al aire para girar un par de veces y finalmente delatar la opción correcta… en un parpadear la cara opuesta a la que él había escogido… Echizen Ryoma pierde.

-No vas a responder – expresó con dolor al notar la poca importancia que él le hubo dado a sus miedos –. T-te… detesto… Ryoma Echizen – un murmullo casi inaudible pero el tono claramente angustiado le indicaron que era perdedor.

Apartó su vista pues ya no soportaba ver aquella insondable frialdad e indiferencia ¿cómo podía actuar así como si nada le afectara? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que ella necesitaba estar segura para escoger su rumbo? Cualquiera fuera este. No sabía como debía acercarse a él y cada vez que lo intentaba parecía alejarlo más. Corrió hacia la salida en busca de libertad llevaba demasiados días enclaustrada en la casa, Ryoma al ver la dirección que tomaba quiso ir tras ella.

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo Syusuke – no creo que sea bueno que tú la sigas.

-No te metas – espetó soltándose.

-Ryoma, creo que tiene razón – afirmó Momoshiro – seguro necesita pensar y tú no ayudas.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Qué deje que se vaya sola? – escupió molesto.

-Dejen, yo me hago cargo – se ofreció Fuji – También fui uno de los culpables y además, es mejor que no deambules por ahí hasta que Inoue se canse de perseguirte. Yo me encargo de cuidarla, Ryoma-sama – dijo con voz hipnótica.

No pudo objetar y en cierta forma se sintió aliviado pues no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer frente a este suceso. A lo lejos observó como Sakuno subía al auto junto a Syusuke y Kaoru de chofer, tenía rabia pero no sabía si consigo mismo o por verla irse con otro ¿Dónde estaba Kintarou cuando se le necesitaba? Habría preferido mil veces que se fuera con él, ya que al menos conocía las intenciones de su primo, pero el siempre enigmático Fuji lo hacía dudar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al aceptar la compañía de Fuji lo único que le pidió fue que la llevara a un lugar tranquilo y de preferencia con una bella vista que permitiera descansar su mente. Ahora se encontraba en la terraza superior de un parque, que había subido en una especie de camino en forma de caracol hasta llegar a la cima, un murillo de piedra actuaba de límite que acercándose a él se podía apreciar un mar de vegetación que ya comenzaba a teñirse de varios coloridos cálidos.

Se refugió en un costado donde la sombra de un gran cedro le permitía ahuyentar el calor. Ausente de lo que la perturbaba viajaba su vista por los verdes de la vegetación que caían sinuosas por la ladera, el azul intenso del cielo despejado y más allá del límite del parque las diminutas e infinitas construcciones. Dejando que el viento despeinara sus cabellos trataba de comprender las actitudes de Ryoma esperanzada que algún día encontraría la ruta precisa para no tener que pasar por esto nuevamente.

Suspiró en más de una ocasión para impedir que el llanto superara su garganta y tal como otras veces terminará deshidratándose por tanta tristeza. No es que ya hubiese controlado ese lado sensible sino que ahora se enfocaba en hallar la solución, se abrazó a sí misma para darse valor ¿Qué quería hacer ella? ¿Cuánto realmente amaba a Ryoma? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar? Miró a su acompañante que no perdía señal de ella.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – sonrió con ternura al captar su atención.

-L-lo… siento – haciendo una leve reverencia – no quise molestarlo.

-Una de mis obligaciones es mantener segura a los principales miembros de Seigaku – le afirmó Fuji – y tú prácticamente eres la mujer de Ryoma-sama – causando el sonrojo inmediato a la chica.

-Tú… ¿eres cómo Momo? – dijo con curiosidad.

-Sí. Ambos tenemos el mismo puesto, aunque yo estoy a cargo de la segunda familia. Pero en estos momentos mi jefe está en algunos asuntillos con Nanjiro-sama – anunció misterioso – así que por el instante estoy a tu disposición.

-Gracias. ¿Crees qué… Ryoma fue quien…? – se calló dudando de que él fuera la persona correcta a quien preguntar, pero la acosaban tantas dudas con respecto a si Ryoma había matado a Tomoka que necesitaba respuestas cualquiera que fueran estas.

-¿Si él mató a esa chica? –agregó despreocupado como si tal asunto fuera de lo más común, recordó que para ellos realmente lo era –. Todo es posible, pero como dijo Momo no había razones para matarla.

-Significa que si… ese hijo hubiese sido – no tenía valor para pronunciar esas palabras.

-Ryusaki-san, pienso que no debería martirizarse por suposiciones – expresó con suavidad – algún día lograra comprender las actitudes de Ryoma-sama, a menos que prefiera marcharse antes que tener que pasar por eso – dejo caer la pregunta, pero no recibió ninguna reacción interpretable de las emociones de ella.

Al rato Sakuno solo le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento cuando sintió que una bandada de gorriones afloró entre los árboles, se sobresalto ante el ruido de los pájaros que huyeron alertados. Fue en eso que un estrépito junto a ella provoco que buscara a Fuji quien yacía en el suelo sangrando por la cabeza, al verlo herido profirió un grito de terror cuando unos hombres iban por ella.

-Ryusaki-san, corra – gritó enérgico desde el suelo, pero fue nuevamente golpeado.

-¡NO! – gritó Sakuno al ver que le apuntaban con un arma.

-¡Está bien, princesita! – dijo una voz grave y aterradora – no le haremos daño pero usted viene con nosotros.

De súbito volteó encontrándose con unos intimidantes ojos esmeralda que parecían oler su miedo, un hombre alto con cabellos negros alborotados y una siniestra sonrisa, todo su cuerpo se entumeció al notar el disfrute que mostraba ante la debilidad de su enemigo, era como sentir su sed de sangre casi una emoción palpable que nublo por entero su cordura y solo pudo derramar con desesperación la angustia apresada en su garganta.

-Perfecto – dijo el sujeto al notar su rendición – no te aflijas princesa, yo no te haré ningún daño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – farfulló Fuji – ella está… al cuidado de Seigaku.

-Estaba – afirmó – dile a tus jefes que desde hoy, ella pertenece a Rikkaidai.

Sakuno ahogó un grito al oír quienes eran sus secuestradores, pero estaba temblando a tal magnitud que no conseguía que sus músculos hicieran ningún movimiento para escapar. Estaba aterrada de tener que irse con ellos, si Yukimura se apoderaba de su persona tenía la seguridad de que nunca más podría volver a ver a Ryoma, fue tanta la desesperación que sus sentidos comenzaron a ennegrecerse y prontamente colapsó cerrando sus ojos sin saber cual sería su destino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Unas horas después que Sakuno se hubiese marchado junto con Fuji, la intranquilidad de no saber nada de ella lo atormentaba. Debido a los acontecimientos de la muerte de Tomoka y la rápida propagación de esta noticia terminó encerrado en su propia casa por órdenes de su padre, por tanto cualquier intento de escapar era casi imposible pues un mandato del jefe mayor no era contradicho por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

Maldiciendo a cuanto inocente se le cruzaba caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la entrada vehicular, esperando ver en cualquier minuto a su Sakuno. Quien para su gusto ya se había tardado bastante en llegar y por si fuera poco el celular de Fuji se negaba a contestarle, enrabiado por los hechos lo único que se permitía pensar era una forma de despedazar a Syusuke sino llegaba pronto.

-Oye, Ryoma – lo llamó Momo con su paciencia infinita – Deja de andar como perro hambriento y por que no entramos para verificar unos documentos, me encargue de traerlos del club para que adelantemos trabajo.

Como era de esperarse el aludido solo ignoró las palabras de su compañero, siguiendo fijamente la vigilancia del portón principal como si ese solo hecho apresura el retorno de los desaparecidos. Aquel acto impropio en él lo desconcertaba ¿desde cuándo su preocupación por Sakuno era tan inmensamente irritante? No sabía por que, pero había algo que le molestaba en esta tardanza tan prolongada y sin noticias.

De un instante a otro las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar el Mercedes negro de Fuji, a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal alertando a todos quienes se encontraban allí. Se abrieron las puertas delanteras dejando caer a cada lado a Kaoru y Fuji ambos notablemente heridos, un segundo paso antes que todos corrieran a socorrerles verificando el estado de los hombres. Kaoru parecía el menos afectados con un solo golpe en la cabeza que aún sangraba, mientras su compañero se veía con algunos desagradables hematomas en el rostro y tras la nuca la presencia de un fuerte golpazo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – gritó uno de los guardias.

-Llamen al médico y avisen a Nanjiro-sama – dijo otro.

Entre el alboroto que se suscitaba, los ojos ámbares se encargaban de dar con su única preocupación al no verla por ninguna parte, un vacío en su pecho punzó fuerte su estabilidad dando un feroz puñetazo en la capota del vehículo, captado la atención de todos. Con ojos fieros enfrentó a Fuji, quien supo en ese instante que si aquellos ojos ámbares tuvieran algún poder sobrenatural su vida habría sido liquidada en el acto, presenció como nunca la muerte ante él.

-¿Dónde está? – espetó colérico.

-Se la llevaron… los de Rikkaidai – expresó aun aturdido por el daño y manteniendo cierta distancia.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo permitieron que esto sucediera? – caminó amenazante a quien consideraba el culpable.

-Cálmate, Ryoma – lo atrapó Momo al dilucidar sus intenciones de asesinato – deja que nos explique.

-Aparecieron de repente y nos atacaron sin que pudiéramos hacer nada – confirmó Fuji – al parecer nos estaban siguiendo desde que salimos de la casa. Kaoru se quedó en el auto mientras yo con Ryusaki-san subíamos al parque, de un instante a otro sentí que alguien me golpeaba la cabeza y gracias a las suplicas de ella no me mataron – un gruñido salió de la boca de Ryoma.

-¿A dónde se la llevaron? – dijo Momo.

-Tengo un solo mensaje. Uno de ellos me dijo que te dijera – mirando a Ryoma – que ahora ella pertenece a Rikkaidai y que si te importaba un poco te esperaría en los galpones del este, donde el juego es fácil y peligroso.

-Seguro es una trampa – expresó Momo... es lugar no es más que…

Sin embargo, para Ryoma trampa o no de improvisto quitó de su vista a Fuji y subió raudo al auto con una sola idea en su cabeza, traer de vuelta a Sakuno a su lado. La cordura dejo de ser parte de su persona y toda advertencia de quienes lo rodeaban dejaron de ser oídas, ni siquiera permitió que su fiel compañero subiera al auto abriéndose paso entre los guardias que no tuvieron de otra que apartarse para no ser atropellados.

Sabía que Yukimura le entregó esas pistas para enfrentarse con él, por eso no hubo momento de dudas cuando supo hacia donde se habían llevado a Sakuno, la única solución era la muerte. Probablemente estaba dejándose llevar por la ira pero un sentimientos más poderoso le impulsó sin remedio a retractarse a ir por lo que consideraba suyo, aun cuando era evidente que todo esto no era más que una peligrosa artimaña para atraerlo directo a la trampa… pero sus pensamientos solo se enfocaron en ella… Sakuno y el miedo que había visto en sus ojos cuando lo volvió a ver.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

No se que les habrá parecido, pero supongo que se encargaran de darme sus descargos y yo aquí esperando por ellos.

¿Qué sucederá con Sakuno? ¿Qué hará Ryoma cuando la encuentre? Como adelanto la próxima semana veremos enfrentarse a Sakuno con Yukimura quizás revelandole algunos sucesos del pasado, Yukimura con Ryoma ambos con inteciones de deshacerse del otro, huele a sangre.

Ahora me despido para que imagines los sucesos futuros, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo el siguiente fin de semana, Chao.


	21. ¿Te Volveré A Ver?

Hola ¿Cómo están? espero que bien y listas para continuar leyendo mis locuras. Al parecer la pagina de paraíso ya no va y lamento a quienes leían en ella, menos mal que por precaución quise publicar la historia en estas dos paginas por si acaso, mujer precavida vale por dos. Bueno espero las lectoras de paraíso puedan encontrar el camino a fanfiction y no se queden con ganas de terminar la historia.

Mucha palabrería por hoy, aquí les dejo la continuación del secuestro de Sakuno y esos desconocidos sucesos para ustedes, disfruten...

* * *

21.- ¿TE VOLVERÉ A VER?

"_Tengo frío… Siento como mi piel se eriza por la falta de calor… ¿Por qué?... Recuerdo lo caluroso que estaba la mañana por eso me vestí con una tenida ligera… Mi mente se nubla no puedo recordar… ¿Qué sucede?_

_Oscuridad… Un aterrador escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo… ¿Dónde estoy?... Mis parpados se niegan abrirse… Tengo mucho miedo, no sé a donde voy… Ryoma… Espero volver a verlo nuevamente… Por que Te amo"_

Una fugaz luz atravesó su mente arrastrando imágenes pasadas… recuerdos efímeros. Debía despertar a la realidad pero hasta la mísera tarea de abrir sus ojos era ardua, su cuerpo no parecía responder como siempre al sentirlo tan pesado y exhausto, sabía que debía moverse pues la temperatura comenzaba a congelar sus músculos adoloridos… _¿Dónde se encontraba?... Muévete – se ordenó._

Sus sentidos aletargados con suma pereza le avisaban que aún seguía respirando, de pronto sintió un repulsivo olor a humedad provocada por agua estancada de mucho tiempo, con rapidez su estomago se estremeció causando que nauseas debilitaran su persona. Cubrió su boca intentando controlar aquellas arcadas que fluían desde su interior impulsando que leves lágrimas se amontonarán en sus ojos reclamando por tal agresión, tuvo que tapar su rostro desvaído hasta la nariz para poder filtrar un poco de aire limpio y lograr estabilizar el revoltijo que se generaba en su estomago.

Cuando hubo controlado esa sensación desagradable unos sonidos distantes captaron su atención, el ruido constante y monótono de gotas de agua que golpean el metal resonaba cerca de ella, busco su procedencia comenzando a ser conciente del lugar en donde estaba, a pesar de la escasa luz que entraba por una rendija en lo alto logró divisar unas estanterías a cada lado que soportaban unas cuantas cajas apiladas, un espacio bastante pequeño que supuso era una especie de bodega de almacenamiento.

Al ir despertando del aturdimiento en que se encontraba se halló sentada en un estrecho pasillo, al frente una única puerta de acero con una ventanilla no más grande que un sobre de carta, a su espalda la abertura por donde ingresaba un tanto de luz y quizás oxigeno. El suelo bajo ella era de concreto algo agrietado y bastante húmedo consiguiendo que sus rodillas se resintieran levemente, se paró esperanzada con descubrir un escape aunque ya imaginaba que la puerta estuviese cerrada.

Tal cual pensó era imposible salir por allí y como una sola opción quedo desamparada a sus captores ya que la rendija tras suyo era demasiado pequeña como para siquiera sus delgadas piernas pudieran pasar. Desmoralizada habría caído al piso al sentir sus rodillas flaquear, pero el frío que recorría su cuerpo estaba siendo insoportable haciendo que los temblores involuntarios se tornaran más intensos, comenzó a caminar en el angosto pasillo que en cinco de sus pasos cubría su longitud, frotando sus brazos desnudos para inferirse algo de calor y valor tratando de idear algún plan.

Por más que generara formas de escape que con el pasar de los minutos se hacían cada vez más inverosímiles por lo fantasiosas que eran, no se permitía llorar ni lamentarse aunque ganas no le faltaran. Un ruido desde el exterior hizo que afinara sus sentidos, unos pasos secos se aproximaban a ella y con gran temor quiso esconderse en el nulo espacio. Sin obtener resultados observó como la puerta era abierta con un chirrido espeluznante al crujir las soldaduras del hierro, una suave corriente de aire sacudió sus vestiduras y le entregaron algo de calor.

En el umbral un hombre alto de aspecto impertérrito y una mirada verde jade que al estar con baja luz se hacía fría como el musgo de los pantanos. En contraste con esta oscuridad sus cabellos plateados le daban un aire aún más siniestro que asemejaban algún tipo de figura espectral del más allá. Sakuno se paralizó un segundo por el miedo antes de pensar un posible escape, miró con desespero a través del sujeto pero era casi improbable echarse a correr sin conocer donde estaba ni para donde debía ir.

-Si piensas escapar te advierto que no soy el único que está aquí – una voz gélida que derrumbó cualquier esperanza –. Ahora se buena niña y acompáñame que el jefe quiere verte.

-¿Por qué… me trajeron aquí? – se atrevió a decir en un susurro tembloroso, permaneciendo estática en su lugar… quizás ganar algo de tiempo para no enfrentar a Yukimura.

-Solo obedece – dijo cortante, para agarrar su brazo de un tirón y sacarla del almacén -. Cualquier cosa que quieras saber se la preguntas al jefe.

-Yuki-kun – murmuró.

El sujeto ignoró esas palabras y la arrastró sin mucha consideración por un pasillo tan oscuro como su anterior guarida, llegando al final una puerta doble custodiada por un hombre apoyado en la pared que no les prestó mayor atención, solo se limitó a abrirles la puerta y con una suave reverencia les permitió cruzar. La luz repentina hizo que Sakuno cerrara sus ojos y tropezara levemente, pero el fuerte agarre del sujeto impidió que cayera quien solo soltó un gruñido algo molesto por su despiste.

Se apreciaba un inmenso galpón del tamaño de un gimnasio de baloncesto pero claramente no apto para este juego, la luz exterior se filtraba por lo alto a través de espacios cuadrados que asemejaban ventanas formando una hilera perimetral de casi todo el lugar, bajo estas aberturas geométricas situadas a una altura superior del piso se formaba un angosto camino de rejillas metálicas que permitían una visual total del área, en donde en dos de las esquinas se veía como un par de guardias observaba cada movimiento bajo ellos.

Solo un espacio en la segunda planta quedaba oculto a cualquier visitante, una especie de oficina algo maltrecha por su abandono y demasiada oscura como para reconocer detalles. Su captor la hizo caminar unos pasos entre un laberinto formado por columnas de cajones de madera con inscripciones de todo tipo, por más que analizaba la zona no encontraba una apertura de escape y considerando su nefasto sentido de orientación la sola idea de huir sería una locura absoluta, se resignó… tendría que pensar en una solución que no requiriera usar sus escasas habilidades de ubicación.

A pesar de ese pequeño detalle no permitió perder las esperanzas de escapar, siempre y cuando hallara una salida desprovista de obstáculos o alguien la rescatara, con esa posibilidad permanecía alerta a lo que la rodeaba ya que había comprobado que su enemigo nunca imaginaría que ella pudiera liberarse. Fue entonces que comenzó a recordar cada movimiento que Kintarou le hubo enseñado, sobretodo sus consejos al notar sus evidentes debilidades y por lo mismo le dijo que debía aprovechar eso siendo _"tan escurridiza como el agua y tan rápida como un rayo"_, aunque en ese momento se rió de semejante frase de comercial de televisión, pero ahora comprendía muy bien su significado.

A medida que avanzaban hacia el centro del galpón las voces iban aumentando en intensidad y sus nervios comenzaron a ser más agudos, sabía que el valor acumulado en estos minutos se iría desvaneciendo mientras más fueran sus enemigos. Su corazón alarmado daba brincos de terror y su mente señales de colapsar por la pronta confrontación… ¿por qué Yukimura insistía en ella?... el miedo la hizo frenar sus pasos, pero su opresor de un solo tirón la obligó a no detenerse.

-Seiichi-sama, aquí traigo a la prisionera – se escuchó con solemnidad.

-Gracias, Niou-kun – dijo Yukimura con su característica voz apacible – Bienvenida, querida Sakuno. Ven a sentarte junto a mí.

Niou la jaló con un poco más de delicadeza acercándola hacia Yukimura que se encontraba sentado sobre un largo sillón marrón, junto a dos de sus hombres que se levantaron al instante alejándose unos pasos, entre ellos reconoció a quien la capturó en el parque y a Sanada el siempre fiel acompañante de Seiichi. Tras una mesa de baja estatura había una pila de vasos y despojos de comida, junto a intimidantes armas de fuego, esto fue lo que provocó que su temor se incrementara.

-Sakuno, ahora que volvemos a estar juntos todo irá de mil maravillas – expresaba sonriente –. Solo tenemos que ajustar unos pequeños pormenores para que nuestra vida juntos de inicio.

-¿Por… qué yo? – se atrevió a emitir.

Antes de responder hizo una seña a sus hombres para que los dejaran solos, el único que se quedo aunque más distantes fue Sanada. Se dio su tiempo para beber del contenido de unos de los vasos y luego la miró pensativo como analizando que era lo que debía contarle.

-Por que tú eres importante para mi – anunció rozando sus mejillas desvaídas con ternura, al contacto se alejó –. Veo que aún permaneces renuente a mis caricias y yo que pensé que este tiempo separados te serviría para extrañarme.

-¿Qué quieres? – murmuró temerosa.

-Ya te lo dije, necesito de ti – la chica lo miró ceñuda pues sentía que solo se burlaba de ella, además que esas palabras no significaban nada que entendiera –. Me doy cuenta que has cambiado en este tiempo, antes con esa frase te habrías sonrojado y jugueteado con tus manos.

-N-no… soy la… misma – intentó defenderse.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero me gustaría saber quien logró ese cambio – fijando su mirada inquisitiva sobre Sakuno quien se sintió avergonzada al solo pensar en Ryoma, cuando podría solo haber dicho que había madurado.

Yukimura parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo para esta charla sin mayor sentido para Sakuno, él dominaba perfectamente la situación con sus dilataciones logrando ponerla más tensa e insegura. Volvía a tomar un trago despreocupado de la incomodidad de la chica, sonriendo a complacencia al ver una indefensa mujer que trataba de escabullirse de sus acercamientos.

Al darse cuenta que Yukimura solo evadía el tema real con frases fútiles carentes de sinceridad, se sintió bastante molesta y se levantó con intenciones de marcharse sabiendo de ante mano que eso era imposible, aunque el portón de salida se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Me quiero ir – reclamó como si esa fuera su decisión –. Yo no tengo nada… que hacer aquí, ya te dije… que nosotros no tenemos nada – decía con la seguridad que sus trémulas palabras le permitían.

-¡Ay, Ay, Ay! Sakuno, Sakuno – expresó divertido tatareando su nombre –. Lamentablemente, no se trata de si quieres o no. Tú me perteneces por que así lo he decidido hace mucho tiempo – al escucharlo con semejante seguridad sintió como sus piernas temblaban provocando que se volviera a sentar –. Por eso sellamos nuestra relación es noche, es que acaso no te basto con eso.

-¡Mentira! – farfulló por lo bajo.

Aunque ella no podía recordar nada por más que se hubo esforzado luego que Ryoma le afirmara que era virgen, claro que se sentía absurdamente tonta al no darse cuenta de algo como eso ¿pero como saberlo? Su experiencia con hombres y cualquier cosa en relación a eso se limitaban a las enseñanzas cautelosas de su abuela, que prácticamente la había criado bajo las estrictas sabidurías de sus antepasados y si a eso se le agrega que hasta los 18 años vivió en un pueblo recóndito de una isla nipona, que más se le podía pedir.

Sakuno estaba convencida que las chicas de ese lugar sabían tanto como ella, todas criadas para casarse lo más joven posible y así poder ayudar a sus familias, en el peor de los casos terminaban trabajando de lavanderas o vendedoras de verduras, pero igualmente se casaban muy jóvenes sobretodo cuando alguna presentaba un embarazo inesperado. Al parecer su abuela hubo reaccionado a esto confesando que no deseaba ese mismo destino para ella, así que tomó a su nieta y ambas viajaron a Tokio en busca de una mejor vida, obviamente Sumire nunca imagino que aparecería un hombre como Yukimura.

Al menos, antes de su aparición logró inculcarle ciertas enseñanzas para defenderse lo mejor posible de las triquiñuelas de los hombres, enviándola a estudiar a un centro en Tokio sobre perfumes que sabía estaría en contacto con un variado tipo de personas, así la joven Sakuno comenzó a darse cuenta que no todas las personas eran tan bondadosas como en su pueblo. Sin embargo, las malas experiencias en esa escuela donde muchas veces fue menospreciada, sirvió para que un astuto Yukimura pudiera acercarse a ella sin problema y de no ser por Sumire seguro a estas alturas Sakuno estaría casada con él, por tanto este ya tendría cumplida sus ambiciones.

-Nunca paso nada… solo me engañaste – mirando la punta de sus zapatos debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

El semblante de Yukimura no cambio en nada continuaba sereno con una dócil sonrisa, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera de manera lenta como si no existiera apuro entre ellos. Era obvio que Seiichi sabía manejar la situación alargando la conversación para ir exprimiendo poco a poco la seguridad que Sakuno pudiera tener, su objetivo era debilitarla mentalmente hasta que él lograra manipularla a su antojo como lo hubo hecho años atrás.

-No alcanzamos a consumar la relación como es debido. Pero eso no significa que no podamos hacerlo ahora – dijo rozándole las mejillas con sus largos y fríos dedos.

Aquella insinuación la hizo colocarse de pie con un brinco demostrando su negativa inmediata a la propuesta. Sakuno se aferró a sí misma como generando una barrera de defensa para cualquier atacante, sabía que esa limitante era insignificante considerando que la fuerza de Yukimura era notablemente superior a la suya, pero en determinado caso haría cualquier cosa para impedir tal aberrante agresión.

-¡Cálmate un poco! Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso – expresó sincero para serenar a su escurridiza rehén –. Primero tengo que eliminar unos cuantos estorbos para que nadie interfiera en nuestra relación – pronunció con tono amenazante.

-Yo no… me voy a quedar contigo – negó asustada.

-Si lo dices por ese bastardo de Echizen – capturando de inmediato su atención –. No te aflijas que pronto me encargaré de él, es más estoy seguro que será él mismo quien vendrá para ser eliminado.

-¡No! – gritó angustiada – No le hagas daño.

-Lo siento, Saku. Pero será lo mejor, si él deja de existir no habrá nada que te una a esa familia y solo me tendrás a mi – pronunció con frialdad.

Sakuno hizo un esfuerzo monumental para atrapar las lágrimas en su interior y evitar que ese acto nublara su cordura. Sabía que debía permanecer tranquila para vislumbrar alguna solución que la liberara de este tormento, pero era complejo cuando temía que la vida de Ryoma corría peligro… si hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo, incluso pensó en sacrificarse quedándose voluntariamente junto a Seiichi pero supo que esa alternativa sería rechazada al instante por su captor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué… yo? – volvía a preguntar al no comprender sus motivos.

-No te convences con mis razones. Pero si te das cuenta no soy el único interesado y mucho menos ahora que ese viejo te dejo los terrenos – afirmó –. Cada uno tiene sus motivos para quererte es inevitable ya que eres el premio mayor.

-Tú… me buscaste mucho antes – dijo alzando su vista – ¿Qué querías de mi en ese entonces? Yo… no tenía nada.

-Sakuno, ¿Aún no sabes lo que buscaba de ti? – pronunció incrédulo.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? – frunció el ceño.

-Solo pensé que tu abuela hubiera abierto la boca, pero veo que no fue así – sonrió triunfante –. Al menos esa vieja obedeció mis amenazas.

-¿Amenazas? – preguntó angustiada.

-Supongo que he hablado de más – se dijo para sí –. En fin, no quería contártelo pero ya no importa, total esa molesta vieja ya esta muerta.

-¿Tú la mataste? – dijo llorosa con horror en sus ojos.

-Tuve que hacerlo – pronunció como si el hecho fuera de lo más normal – Tu querida abuela tuvo la osadía de enfrentarme y… - calló al notar su confesión, negó con la cabeza y continuó –. Ella era un estorbo a mis planes, así que solo aproveche mi oportunidad que lamentablemente se presentó justo en nuestra noche.

-¿Qué… te hizo mi… abuela? – remilgó con el llanto aflorar desde su garganta.

-Entrometerse en donde no la llaman – afirmó tajante –. Si hubiese permanecido en su lugar desde el principio nada habría pasado, pero ella insistió en querer que me alejara de ti. Esa anciana solo tuvo lo que se merecía.

En esos momentos Sakuno comprendió que había un secreto aún más escondido que no conocía y que por alguna razón su abuela no quiso que ella se enterara, consiguiendo que la mataran por eso. Sin embargo, por mucho que especulara sobre aquel asunto jamás hubiera sospechado cual era la verdad, había demasiadas cosas que Sumire nunca le confidenció, pero el tiempo en que las cosas se saben siempre llegan y está pronto a revelarle a Sakuno una realidad que jamás imaginó ni en sus sueños más estrafalarios.

-¿De qué secreto hablas? – cuestionó un tanto cansada de los misterios aún sin sopesar la verdadera personalidad de su captor… un autentico asesino.

-Ya que no sabes nada es mejor que no lo sepas. Pero no te impacientes… cuando nos casemos conocerás la verdad, estarás agradecida conmigo por siempre cuidarte – tomando una de los mechones castaños para dirigirlo tras la oreja de ella.

-No… No voy a casarme… contigo – consiguió decir un tanto aturdida.

-Si que lo harás, una vez que solucione ese problema con Echizen – le confirmó con autoridad – esos malditos siempre metiéndose en mis asuntos, pero hoy cobraré venganza por mi exilio involuntario que retardo mis planes.

El valor se evaporó por completo de Sakuno al ir sopesando la reciente confesión de Yukimura con irrisoria normalidad, solo en ese instante cuando supo con certeza que ese hombre era un asesino sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, el miedo que siempre debió tener cayó avasallador sobre ella, una cosa era sospecharlo y otra muy distinta saberlo.

Un pánico paralizador se apoderó de Sakuno no siendo capaz de pronunciar ningún reclamo o insulto a quien mató a su abuela, ahora entendía por que aquel día en la playa vio al demonio personificado en Yukimura, era su instinto que le alertaba el peligro al que estaba expuesta. De repente todo comenzó a nublarse en su mente aquella misma sensación cuando fue capturada en el parque, sentía que sus nervios le traicionarían de nuevo… respiró hondo afirmándose las manos… Esta vez no podía permitirse sucumbir.

El fuerte ruido provocado al abrirse la puerta principal sobresaltó a Sakuno captando su atención, vio como entraban los hombres de Yukimura con rapidez para dirigirse a su jefe que al verlos cambió su postura tranquila a una ansiosa y con unos ojos extrañamente perversos. Para Sakuno fue como ver la transformación de una indefensa oveja a un feroz lobo.

-Al fin llegaron – dijo Seiichi con falso enfado –. Ven, Saku, los chicos trajeron comida.

-No… quiero – susurró sin levantar su vista, aunque su estomago se opuso con un ruido vergonzoso.

-No seas obstinada, seguro con todo esto no alcanzaste a comer el almuerzo.

Sin conseguir rechazar esa orden aceptó de mala gana una porción de comida, algo de arroz y carne cocida de algún restorán chino, que al menos estaba caliente y bastante apetitosa. Solo se concentró en su plato para no tener que tratar con esos hombres, mientras analizaba muy bien el lugar con la esperaza de hallar una salida óptima. Hasta que la conversación fue de su interés.

-¡Ya viene! – expresó Yukimura al ver entrar a uno de los suyos.

-Acaba de ingresar – le confirmó Renji con seriedad.

-El muy idiota viene solo – espetó el sujeto que capturó a Sakuno – ese niñato arrogante nos menosprecia.

-¡Cálmate! Kirihara-kun – expresó sereno Yukimura – recuerda que Echizen es mío.

Ante la mención de ese nombre Sakuno agudizo todos sus sentidos fue como si le hubiesen inyectado una dosis del más potente energizante. Sintió cierta euforia al saber que Ryoma había ido por ella y a su vez incrementó sus temores al saber las intenciones de su ex novio de acabar con su vida.

-¿Qué hacemos, Yukimura-sama? – la voz profunda de Sanada la despertó.

-Lo que planeamos. Niou-kun se queda conmigo, mientras los demás esperan la llegada de los otros – señaló Yukimura.

-Si hubiese querido venir alguien no habría venido solo – reclamó Kirihara.

-Ese niño arrogante no hubiese pedido ayuda, pero otra cosa es su padre quien de seguro ya mando un ejercito para acá – pronunció Sanada sin mayor expresión.

-Exactamente, Sanada-kun – sonriendo con jovialidad – Así que, tú, Renji-kun y Sanada-kun se harán cargo que nadie interfiera en mi duelo contra Echizen, si los cálculos de Yanagi son correctos vendrán Ryoga y probablemente ese chico pelirrojo… creo que se llama Kintarou. No debemos menospreciar a nuestro enemigo, hemos reunido a un buen grupo, pero pelearemos contra Seigaku… ¡Recuérdelo! – les ordenó con frialdad.

El grupo accedió al instante las palabras pronunciadas por su jefe. Raudamente comenzaron a prepararse para la pronta batalla, Sakuno observaba asombrada como los hombres alistaban un completo armamento bélico. Aquella acción la intimidó de forma alarmante ya que según su punto de vista más parecía el inicio de una guerra que una simple pelea. Obviamente que no era tan sencillo como supuso, pero Sakuno con ingenuidad aún albergaba la idea que no hubiese ningún enfrentamiento.

-¿Estás lista, Saku? – sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Dirigió su mirada con cautela hacia la voz de Yukimura, quien ya se encontraba a un paso de ella. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando éste la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola con posesión hacia él, cada músculo de su frágil cuerpo se tensó en el acto generando una combinación de emociones desde un miedo aberrante hasta un colérico enfado por el atrevimiento.

-¡Suéltame! – logró esbozar confusa - ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Pronto no podrás rechazarme y cuando mate a tu estúpido noviecito concluiremos lo que no hicimos esa noche – le sonrió exultante.

-N-nunca – susurró con pavor.

Trató infructuosamente zafarse del fuerte agarre, pero antes de conseguirlo sus labios fueron capturados en un profundo e inesperado beso, con un segundo de retraso Sakuno reaccionó a lo que consideró una agresiva invasión a su intimidad… zapateó, golpeó con todo el pecho de Yukimura con la precaria fuerza de sus puños, arañó como último recurso y por fin fue liberada. Aunque imaginó que había sido triunfadora al ver la sonrisa satisfactoria en él supo que fue su completa derrota.

-Gracias, Saku – expresó divertido al ver el enfado en ella – con esta prueba de amor estoy seguro que ganaré.

-¡T-te… odio! – gritó limpiándose la boca para remarcar su rechazo.

Aquella histérica declaración fue la causante que estallaran en ruidosas carcajadas los presentes, provocando que la angustiada Sakuno incrementara su rabia y a la vez su impotencia al no poder defenderse.

-Basta de risas, luego que derrotemos a Seigaku pueden continuar – interrumpió el jefe con autoridad.

-Ya oyeron todos, a sus puestos – la voz de Sanada se dejo escuchar.

-Saku, para evitar que interfieras o cometas alguna estupidez – oyó a Yukimura con severidad – Niou-kun se quedará contigo.

Con aquella advertencia el grupo se disolvió cada quien a donde debía incluida Sakuno que solo fue llevada hacia uno de los pasillos creados entre los cajones apilados, que para su fortuna quedaban en una posición privilegiada para observar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el portón volvió a sonar con estruendo y esta vez una figura inconfundible para Sakuno que sintió como su corazón rebotó frenético contra su pecho.

Al verlo, Sakuno pensó de inmediato que Ryoma era digno de admiración al entrar a la guarida enemiga como si fuera su propia casa, realmente esa postura arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba no era simple presunción sino que en verdad se consideraba superior a ellos. Sin embargo, sabía que esa pose altanera no era bien recibida por ningún adversario, sobretodo en estos momentos que se suponía estaba en absoluta desventaja.

-Sabía que vendrías. Seas bienvenido – saludo con cordialidad Yukimura.

-Ryusaki ¿Dónde está? – espetó sin vacilación.

-Ella esta donde debe estar – dijo confiado – y pronto tú harás lo mismo.

Ryoma no se interesó en el significado de esas palabras, dedicando su atención a inspeccionar el lugar con fijeza hasta que su vista localizó su objetivo, al verla aparentemente ilesa un gran alivio surgió en su interior que de cierta forma solo confirmaba lo que sentía por ella, pero eso no era menos desconcertante que cuando hubo aceptado ese sentimiento.

Por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron y de no ser por que le era imposible lanzarse a sus brazos se abría olvidado de todo lo que sucedía. Ryoma al notar que un desconocido la tenía sujetada por el cuello y en su otra mano afirmaba un arma sus ojos ámbar brillaron amenazantes cuando chocaron con los orbes jade que en un principio no titubearon, pero al darse cuenta que la muerte era el único camino para él si su jefe no ganaba sintió cierto temor, presionando un tanto más el cuello de Sakuno… craso error, la furia asesina se incrementó ahora nada lo salvaría de su castigo.

-Si que eres arrogante y presumido, Echizen – trayéndolo de nuevo al lugar – venir solo, sabiendo que te esperábamos, supongo que ya estas preparado para que te mate.

-No necesito de nadie para acabar contigo – expresó con supremacía.

-Lamento decirte que tu estupidez será tu tumba – lo dijo como si realmente lo sintiera – un niño como tú, aún no esta listo para esto.

-No estoy para tus sermones. Si quieres callarme, inténtalo – lo desafió seguro.

-Es justamente lo que pienso hacer – sin cambiar su tono de voz sereno – y no tienes de que preocuparte… en esta pelea no habrá interrupciones… solo seremos tú y yo.

Al confirmar esto, Yukimura se liberó de sus armas dejándolas a un costado cercanas a él asegurándose por cualquier cosa, pero a su vez demostrando que jugaría limpio. Por su parte, Ryoma fingió creerle y se despojó de su arma colocándola a una distancia equidistante de las de su contrincante, sin mediar palabras ambos accedieron a una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo para ratificar quien era digno de llevarse el premio mayor.

-Ese niño no tiene posibilidades contra Yukimura-sama – comentó Niou con seguridad.

-Ryoma-kun… ganará – afirmó Sakuno no muy convencida al no tener idea de cómo peleaba Seiichi.

-Por si no lo sabes Yukimura-sama pertenece al grupo denominado "Sannin no Bakemono" los tres demonios – expresaba con orgullo – incluso dentro de su ese mismo equipo él es llamado el "Hijo de dios" ya que nadie a sido capaz de derrotarlo nunca. Así que será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea que te casarás con Yukimura-sama.

Sakuno al escuchar esas palabras tan intimidantes titubeo sin conseguir responder a favor de Ryoma, sus miedos se aferraron a ella rogando al cielo que aquella aseveración solo fuera un simple apodo. No le quedo tiempo para indagar más en esas frases pues los oponentes estaban listos para luchar, ambos se miraron fijamente por escasos segundos antes de lanzarse a la pelea, el primero en demostrar sus habilidades fue Ryoma que proporcionó una seguidilla de golpes con sus manos, a una velocidad admirable que impidió que Sakuno consiguiera verlos dándose cuenta que cuando luchó contra ella solo jugaba, en otro momento se abría enfadado.

La defensa de Yukimura era perfecta no proporcionándole cabida a los ataques de Ryoma que por muy certeros que fuesen no dañaban en nada. Cuando se alejó unos instantes la supremacía de Yukimura se dejó ver en un fuerte golpe en el mentón de Ryoma, su rapidez fue tal que no logró evitarlo aún cuando había leído sus movimientos. Pero no se permitió dudas y volvió a efectuar uno de sus más efectivos golpes, ambos demostraban como eran unos expertos luchadores entre puñetazos y soberbias patadas intentaban derribarse.

Era una feroz lucha entre el denominado "Hijo de dios" y "Príncipe de Seigaku" aunque claramente la batalla se inclinaba por el primero, que hasta este minuto no presentaba ningún rasguño mientras Ryoma ya tenía unas cuantas heridas que relucían en su rostro y otras tantas ocultas a la vista. Sakuno se aferraba a sus brazos casi temblando y cada vez que notaba como herían a Ryoma ahogaba un grito desesperado, de no ser por que Niou la tenía bien sujeta ya se habría lanzado ella para detener todo ese macabro espectáculo.

Un lapso de tiempo en que ambos contendientes se atacaron con la mirada cargada de adrenalina y furia por el disfrute de la pelea, se rodearon sin perder de vista ningún movimientos hasta que nuevamente Ryoma arremetió contra Yukimura, hizo un ademán de aporrear ese rostro sereno y terminó sorprendiéndolo con una patada baja, aunque solo consiguió tambalearlo levemente. Pero aprovechó eso para volver incrustar con fuerza el pie en su estomago, al fin consiguiendo surcar la defensa de Yukimura.

-Al parecer eres bastante bueno – retrocedió un paso, mientras intentaba tomar aire – Pero si eso es todo lo que tienes…

Dejó caer la frase para que comprendiera que no había daños, sin embargo, Ryoma no permitió que eso lo provocara si ya había logrado traspasar ese muro entonces existía un camino. Retomaron la contienda que esta vez se tornó más pareja siendo en algunas ocasiones la superioridad de Ryoma algo posible, pero los minutos pasaba y ninguno parecía darse por vencido o claramente ganador.

Un estruendo en el exterior detuvo la lucha por unos instantes, antes que Sakuno comprendiera que era lo que sucedía distinguió un sin fin de balazos o sonidos similares que la alertaron.

-Veo que tus amiguitos ya llegaron – confirmó Yukimura – espero nuestro recibimiento sea de su agrado.

-Deja de hablar y continuemos – espetó Ryoma indiferente a los sucesos.

El reinicio de la disputa solo causaba angustia en Sakuno que ya no soportaba más esta escena de violencia y por más que gritó desesperada por que se detuvieran su voz jamás fue escuchada, distinguió que en ambos esta lucha era algo excitante aun cuando su vida estuviese en juego. Bajó sus ojos aterrada al imaginar los resultados y suplicaba que Ryoma venciera aunque tampoco deseba la muerte de Yukimura.

Se oponía a seguir observando, pero su captor se encargaba de que no quedara ausente de lo sucedido pues cada golpe certero de su jefe era celebrado y por el contrario gruñía insatisfecho, además de recalcarle a Sakuno que a pesar de todo Yukimura ganaría igual. En un principio no tomo en cuenta esas palabras hasta que una sombra en lo alto la alertó, con cautela dirigió su vista hacia la oficina deshabitada y fue cuando localizó una figura aterradora… un hombre que reconoció como Kirihara estaba presto a disparar.

Los ojos carmín se dilataron con terror y estuvo a punto de sucumbir, pero rápidamente se esforzó en respirar para recuperar su control. Observó todos los ángulos posibles comprendiendo que a la menor señal de que Yukimura perdiera, su respaldo aparecería a espaldas de Ryoma matándolo y seguramente sin que se diera cuenta de eso, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir… empuñó sus manos para inferirse valor.

-¡Ryoma! Cuidado – gritó un par de veces hasta que fue acallada por Niou.

-¡Hey, niñita! Será mejor que no interrumpas – apresando la boca de Sakuno con su mano – ya te dije que esta batalla la ganará Yukimura.

El desesperó la embargó y sintió que su fuerza se debilitaba desde sus rodillas hasta su garganta que ardía afligida, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse al igual que su mente… un zumbido en su interior encendió su valor y esperanza, si Ryoma no la escuchaba entonces tendría que hacer algo para remediar eso. En un impulso recordó como muchas veces consiguió liberarse de este tipo de prisión hecho por Kintarou, se permitió unos segundos para repasar las lecciones y encontrar el momento exacto para soltarse.

En eso un gruñido exasperado de parte de Niou al ver como Yukimura era derribado de una feroz patada en la cara, un leve titubeo de su opresor para que Sakuno diera un fuerte puntapié en una de las canilla y al instante de sentir un afloje le mordió la muñeca para que soltara el arma que cayó a cierta distancia, sabía que solo tenía segundo para escapar así que golpeó sin misericordia el entrepiernas de un Niou confundido y salió rauda para captar la atención de Ryoma.

Se encontraba a un par de metros, en eso notó que Kirihara estaba listo para disparar al darse cuenta que Yukimura se había debilitado con ese último golpe, angustiada intentó gritarle a Ryoma pero parecía que su garganta se cerraba impidiendo que las palabras fluyeran. A unos pasos, Ryoma consiguió divisarla sin comprender sus gritos ahogados hasta que un estruendo a un costado lo alertó, Sakuno saltó sobre Ryoma al minuto que oyó el disparo para impedir que fuera herido.

Ryoma consiguió capturar a Sakuno entre sus brazos y protegerla de la caída, el tiempo se detuvo unos segundos dejando que solo un espeluznante silencio los envolviera. Ryoma logró enderezarse un tanto adolorido y al instante sacó su arma para defenderse, pero no fue necesario ya que Yukimura estaba maldiciendo a su atacante, eso le dio tiempo para preocuparse por Sakuno y con gran enfado la enfrentó.

-¡Ryusaki! – reclamó - ¿En qué pensabas?

-R-ryoma… ¿Estás… bien? – susurró entre sus brazos.

-Tonta, obvio que sí – espetó irritado – no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esa, ¿me oyes?

-M-me… alegro, al fin… fui yo… quien te… protegió – alzando sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

-Estúpida – murmuró por lo bajo al notar su alegría.

Sakuno sonrió deslumbrante como si aquel insulto fuera el más bello de los elogios románticos, aquel sincero gesto quebró la seguridad de Ryoma que solo pudo abrazarla al ver que estaba bien. La aferró a él con ternura y fue entonces que percibió una viscosa humedad en sus manos, alzó una mano para notar que estaba manchada con sangre dándose que Sakuno había sido herida.

-Sakuno… Sakuno - levantándole suavemente la barbilla – Abre los ojos.

La aludida parpadeó a penas para entreabrir sus irritados ojos, al encontrarse con el rostro de Ryoma le regaló una cálida sonrisa y se esforzó por acariciar la mejilla masculina con ternura. Murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles para él sin abandonar la alegría de verle bien, hasta que consiguió esbozar una frase.

-T-te… a-amo – dijo para desvaneciéndose en sus brazos.

-Sakuno – fue lo único que logró decir.

Al verla cerrar sus ojos, con impotencia se aferró a su cuello para percibir que todavía respiraba y entregándole una renovaba fuerza para eliminar cualquier impedimento de sacarla lo antes posible de allí. Con suma precaución la recostó en el suelo, acarició sus pálidas mejillas, despejó su rostro de molestos cabellos y rozó sus labios desvaídos con la calidez de su boca.

-¡Kirihara! – se oyó retumbar la voz de Yukimura – Si esa tonta se muera, ten por seguro que tú también.

Ajeno a esa reprimenda, Ryoma agarró su arma para verificar que estuviera en orden. Al moverse logró conseguir la atención de Yukimura quien lo observó fijamente. Pensó en alegar, pero de pronto notó como Ryoma se alzaba con la postura de un guerrero épico rodeado de un aura totalmente diferente, era como si hubiese adquirido un nuevo poder que fortalecía toda su persona, por primera vez sintió algo de recelo ante este hecho.

Ryoma levantó su rostro para dejar ver la furia monstruosa que destilaban por sus ojos, una combinación de sentimientos de profundo odio se agolpaban en un solo punto para atacar a su oponente. Yukimura se preparó instintivamente pero aún seguro que Ryoma estaba cegado por la ira y que por tanto no sería capaz de hacer nada sensato.

-Eres un estúpido Echizen, quien debía morir eras tú – osó pronunciar con ironía – Esa niña tonta arruinó todos mis planes…

Confiado en que Ryoma escuchaba sus palabras bajo la guardia, pero de súbito sintió un fuerte sonido y un cortante golpe en una de sus piernas que lo hizo caer de dolor.

-¡Maldito! – Profirió un agudo grito – me disparaste.

Enfrentó los gélidos ojos ámbar que estaban ensombrecidos por la ira y una tétrica sonrisa de supremacía, volvió a calibrar para dispararle con claras intenciones de verlo sufrir. Al notar el ataque Yukimura se apresuró para evitarlo y captar su atención, debía ganar algo de tiempo para tomar su arma o uno de sus compañeros lo defendiera. Pero en eso otro disparo, se cubrió y al no sentir el impacto verificó su alrededor… Niou estaba muerto sangrando por la cabeza.

-¡Espera! No te gustaría saber por que Sakuno es tan importante – expresó con cautela y vio como Ryoma se detenía en su ataque.

-Habla – escupió sin dejar de apuntarle.

-No soy yo quien quiere matarla, pues muerta no me sirve de nada – anunció sincero - ¿Sabes por qué? – al notar que la paciencia de Ryoma se agotaba se apresuró a decir – por que ella…

Un sordo sonido estalló desde un costado de Ryoma por donde se encontraba Kirihara, sin previo aviso un impacto certero atravesó la sien izquierda de Yukimura silenciando para siempre sus ambiciones y secretos. Por instinto Ryoma se cubrió lanzándose al suelo y cuando quiso descubrir la procedencia del disparo una silueta desconocida se escabulló entre las sombras, confirmando que Kirihara era otra de las victimas al estar su cuerpo medio colgando en el barandal de la oficina en desuso.

Se acercó con precaución y al distinguir el inerte cuerpo de Seiichi Yukimura su ira se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente, aunque una sensación amarga al no ser él quien acabara con su oponente. Debido a que el tiempo no estaba a favor ignoró aquellos sentimientos para ir en auxilio de Sakuno que estaba unos paso suyos, sin embargo, la estrepitosa entrada de un escuadrón policial se lo impidió viéndose de pronto apuntado por todo ángulo.

-¡Echizen Ryoma! Quedas arrestado por tráfico ilegal de diamantes rusos y por ser el principal sospechoso de Osakada Tomoka – la conocida voz de Inoue se sintió entre los hombres uniformados - ¡Arréstenlo!

Dejó caer su arma al instante en que se vio cercado por varios hombres, no por que aceptara una derrota sino por que tenía la esperanza que ellos se encargaran de Sakuno lo antes posible. De súbito, al menos, cinco policías lo derribaron sin consideración y rápidamente fue maniatado para suprimir cualquier movimiento, aunque él no hizo ningún ademán de escapar.

Ryoma no prestó ni la menor atención a los malos tratos que estaba siendo sometido, su vista permanecía fija en el cuerpo debilitado de Sakuno que yacía unos pocos metros más allá. Sintió como fue un tanto golpeado al no responder las preguntas de Inoue, pero seguía impertérrito sin importarle lo que le sucediera aun cuando deseaba gritarle a ese fastidioso policía que se ocupara de Sakuno, prefirió callar ya que era mejor que ella no fuera relacionada con ninguno de ellos.

-Inoue-san – llamó un hombre que estaba con Sakuno – aquí hay una mujer herida y no parece pertenecer a ningún clan – asumió al distinguir las comunes ropas de ella, tan ajenas a las siempre oscuras y finas prendas de un Yakuza.

-¿Qué dices? Traigan una ambulancia en seguida, pueda que ella sea una victima o prisionera de estos bastardos… quizás pueda ser un testigo valioso – expresó emocionado Inoue, para Ryoma fue el cumplimiento de sus deseos. Con tal que Sakuno fuera salvada no le importaba lo demás.

-Ya viene en camino – le confirmó el hombre.

Las siguientes palabras no fueron del interés de Ryoma ni siquiera de los próximos acontecimientos, toda su atención se centraba en Sakuno que para su desgracia no daba señales de estar mejor, a simple vista solo era un cuerpo inerte. Notó como Inoue volvía a concentrarse en su persona, mirándolo triunfante al tenerlo prisionero y asumiendo que tenía todas las pruebas reunidas para encarcelarlo.

Ryoma dejó de ser conciente de todo a su alrededor solo la espera de la ambulancia rondaba por su cabeza, una situación que se le hizo en demasía extensa y cuando logró percibir las sirenas acercarse consiguió cierto alivio. Un par de paramédicos entraron raudos con sus equipos y de inmediatos pusieron todo su esfuerzo en Sakuno, los rostros desalentados en ellos desmoralizaban a Ryoma que tenía ganas de gritarles que la salvaran o sino él mismo se encargaría de hacérselos pagar.

Lo último que logró ver antes que lo separaran de ella fue cuando uno de los paramédicos le colocaba oxígeno para luego subirla a una camilla. Mientras que a él ya lo obligaban a caminar esposado hacia uno de los radiopatrullas, veía como Sakuno aún más desvaída que antes era transportada hacia la ambulancia, con cautela fue introducida en el vehículo y las puertas fueron cerradas para apartarla por completo de él.

Se había provocado un gran alboroto en todo el lugar entre heridos y capturados tanto de Rikkaidai como de Seigaku, pero para Ryoma nada de eso era relevante como para siquiera notar otra existencia, para él solo la presencia ausente de Sakuno tenía valor y ahora al ver como se alejaba sin saber si la volvería a ver era extremadamente doloroso. A pesar de presentar una postura incólume, fue en ese instante que se arrepintió de nunca haberle dicho al menos un "Te amo" y quien sabe si existiría una nueva oportunidad para expresar lo que siente por ella.

"_Sakuno… No te atrevas a morir… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por esto no debía acércame a ella?… Dolor… Algo que no sé como manejar… ¿Por qué siento este vacío?... Eres un estúpido Echizen… Te lo advertí… Alguien como tú no debe enamorarse… Sufrirás y no sabrás que hacer con eso… Ni siquiera tu soledad te será útil… Eso te sucede por cambiarla por ella… Que arrogante eres… Te habrías quedado solo para no tener que pasar por esto… ¡NO!... Ya cállate… No te necesito a ti… Solo la quiero a ella… Si la vuelvo a ver… Sakuno… te amo"_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Quedaron de infarto ¿A qué si? ya ok. no es para tanto, pero supongo que sirve para mantenerlas expectantes para el próxima capítulo. Como ven continuo con mi manía de hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero es que el drama me gusta y la comedia no me sale, aunque espero no traspasar esa delgada línea y que esto convierta en un melodrama de telenovela que bordea la exageración, sin ofender a nadie solo que a mi no me gusta.

Cuídense, nos vemos... Hasta la próxima semana.


	22. La Luz Al Final Del Túnel

Volviendo a mi rutina he regresado por estos lares, no crean que me había olvidado ni nada parecido solo la vida misma. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan para continuar y en agradecimiento les traigo otro capítulo más para que se enteren que sucedió con Ryoma y Sakuno. No les digo nada más para que ustedes se formen su propia opinión, abajo comento.

* * *

22.- LA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TÚNEL

Un suave has de luz se aventuró a cruzar la pequeña ventana que daba a la celda de Ryoma, único contacto que tenía con el exterior y la naturaleza. Aquel intruso chocó de lleno contra sus cerrados parpados lo que provocó que gruñera molesto, se removió un tanto en el estrecho catre que tenía por cama no teniendo de otra que sentarse para huir de aquella detestable esencia de calor.

Se hallaba exasperado por tener que retornar a la realidad y volver a enfrentar a su siempre presente compañero… la oscuridad. Luego de cinco meses encerrado ya era una rutina diaria, pero que sea aquella cálida luz que lo obligara a despertar era intolerable. Recluido a cuatro paredes en un espacio ínfimo que a penas cabían una angosta cama, un lavamanos en mal estado y un retrete con cero privacidad, cualquier alusión a esperanza u optimismo era una macabra broma.

Soportar las tinieblas del cuarto era mucho más sencillo y llevadero que dejarse conquistar por una mezquina luz, que se puede relacionar como un símbolo de felicidad, sentimiento que hace mucho había desaparecido de su vocabulario si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Quizás, era una lógica absurda pues lo normal en un lugar como este es aferrarse a cualquier atisbo de esperanza, algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para no enloquecer en este encierro incierto y asfixiante. Sin embargo, para Ryoma todo lo relacionado con dicha era una agobiante tortura que le restregaba en la cara lo que nunca volvería a tener.

La sonrisa cálida de Sakuno era como la luz de la aurora llena de vivacidad y futuro, a pesar que no la ve desde aquel fatídico día cada vez que cierra sus ojos es lo único que su mente se permite recrear, es aquel rostro iluminado por la alegría de saber que él estaba a salvo. Aunque podría ser un bello sueño para Ryoma era la más cruel de las pesadillas.

-¡Despierten, Mal nacidos! – el estrépito de un fierro golpeando cada una de las celda , un sonido retumbante de cada mañana – En cinco minutos se abren las puertas…

La amenazante voz de uno de los carceleros se iba a acercando a su celda, era realmente desagradable tener que lidiar con este lugar y aquellos idiotas como él solía llamarlos. Sin embargo, luego de unas semanas aguantando variados castigos por insurrección y arrogancia, Ryoma ignoraba a esos sujetos y estos a él, demostrando que a pesar de estar privado de libertad no permitía que nadie le diera órdenes. Aunque de vez en cuando los guardias aplicaban algún escarmiento para advertir a los otros reos quienes mandaban.

-¡Levántate Echizen! – un grito que atravesó su celda acompañado de un sonoro golpe en la puerta – Hoy será tu último desayuno, así que el príncipe de Seigaku nos tiene que deleitar con su honorable presencia – dijo con sarcasmo, ocasionando una seguidilla de carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-El príncipe no querrá comer un desayuno especial – bufó otro.

Así continuaron las burlas sin ser escuchadas por su víctima que como era habitual permanecía ausente de insultos insulsos como esos. Se paro frente a la pequeña ventanilla para ver la escasa vista de la pared del frente, se apoyo en la rejilla y cerró los ojos con pesar al saber que hoy quedaría en libertad para enfrentar la vida que se hubo detenido meses atrás. Volver a ver rostros conocidos, su casa, su trabajo y todo lo que significaba eso era un tanto perturbador.

Desde que estuvo encerrado en ese cuarto se negó a recibir cualquier visita o contacto con el mundo. Con la única persona que se relacionaba era con el abogado de la familia, Oishi Syuichirou, quien con su paciencia y amabilidad admirable lograba que Ryoma permitiera su visita. Al menos eso tranquilizaba a su angustiada madre el saber que su hijo permanecía con vida, mientras todos se esmeraban en una solución para sacarlo de allí.

La fuga era la primera opción si Ryoma resultaba condenado por los delitos que se le acusaban, pero también era la que más tiempo requería planificación al estar recluido en una prisión de alta seguridad para criminales peligrosos. Por su parte Oishi insistía en una alternativa menos arriesgada logrando llegar aun consenso con su cliente, aun cuando Nanjiro no tenía mucha paciencia y al estar un tanto desvalidos por las perdidas de esa lucha contra Rikkaidai se mostraba reticente. Una cosa logró Oishi, fue que a Ryoma no se le acusara de la muerte de Tomoka al comprobarse que el hijo que esperaba no era de él y por otro lado la inexistencia de pruebas concluyentes sobre este delito.

Sin embargo, en lo relacionado al tráfico de diamantes el asunto era un tanto más dificultoso ya que Inoue había logrado dar con el supuesto escondite, que según él era una bóveda repleta de artículos adquiridos por vías no permitidas. Nanjiro sabía que eso era una burda treta para atrapar a su hijo y no por que fuera inocente sino por que aquel misterioso lugar no era más que basura, pues ninguno de ellos comercializaba con artefactos que no fueran catalogados de reliquias u obras de arte y todo lo que allí había no era más que objetos valiosos que solo vulgares ladrones tomarían como botín. Y, en cuanto a los diamantes, a penas había una porción que no merecía la pena definirse como "Tráfico", además que los verdaderos diamantes todavía permanecía con ellos.

Realmente aquel día era un completo fastidio no solo por tener que retomar su vida diaria – aunque desde el interior igual continuó manejando sus negocios a través de Oishi – sino por que se cumplían exactamente cinco meses desde que Sakuno lo había abandonado y que jamás podría recuperarla. Precisamente por esa razón Ryoma prefirió cortar todo vínculo con el exterior, cualquier cosa que le recordara a ella era una tortura insufrible que no hallaba como ignorar.

Tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que esos perturbadores sentimientos fueran expuestos a la luz pública, el mejor camino que distinguió en medio del sufrimiento fue aislarse de todos para vivir su propio e íntimo duelo. Comprendió en su proceso de aceptación que lo ideal hubiese sido que Sakuno lo odiara y por ende se alejara de él, ya que siempre existe la esperanza de enmendar los errores y volver a conquistarla. ¿Pero que hacer cuándo la barrera que los separa es infranqueable para los simples mortales?

Por millonésima vez empuñó su mano para descargar su frustración contra la incólume pared, el solo pensar en Sakuno le traía con fehaciente vivacidad los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, que lo único que provocaban era atormentar su cabeza una y otra vez. Si al menos su mente tuviera misericordia de su persona y guardara todas esas imágenes en un recóndito lugar sería en parte un alivio, pero no.

Ni siquiera el paso del tiempo consiguió que borrara de su cabeza aquella frase que había terminado por sepultarlo en su propia oscuridad. Aquel día se hallaba a la espera de su abogado en la oficina de un oficial de policía, custodiado por un par de guardias que estaban tan interesados como él de estar ahí. Mientras los minutos pasaban sus pensamientos viajaban hacia Sakuno, que para su desgracia no tenía manera de saber en que condiciones se encontraba.

Fue observando a través de una ventana que daba al pasillo como iban siendo trasladados los detenidos donde pudo reconocer un par de rostros, pero nadie de sus cercanos. En eso la puerta fue abierta de golpe dejando ver a su padre que lo miraba iracundo, ya sabía él que se llevaría un sermón de los grandes por desacatar sus órdenes y he aquí los resultados, preso. Junto a Nanjiro venía Oishi algo nervioso y al verlo le entregó una sonrisa complaciente.

Si Ryoma no conociera su talento como abogado, por su apariencia insegura lo habría tildado de incompetente y seguro los guardias presentes también, que se dedicaron miradas divertidas al ver a Oishi entrar. Claro que pronto sus burlas se acallaron al escuchar el vozarrón de Nanjiro retumbar en toda la oficina, sin siquiera preocuparse por quienes pudieran oír.

-¡Idiota! – bufó enfurecido – No sabes lo que nos costara esto, tenías que dártelas de héroe ¿cierto? Si hubieses esperado un poco antes de salir corriendo podríamos haber planificado mejor las cosas, pero no – decía caminando colérico de un lado a otro, era tal su despliegue de furia que hasta los policías se apartaban de él – No sabes como se puso tu madre cuando se enteró y Ryoga…

-Nanjiro-sama – lo interrumpió Oishi – Por favor, cálmese. Es mejor que no diga nada.

Nanjiro frunció el entrecejo algo fastidiado, pero rápidamente recuperó algo de tranquilidad al darse cuenta de lo atentos que estaban los policías a sus palabras, claro que tenía que medir sus dichos sino podría decir algo comprometedor. Volvió a centrarse en su hijo con agudeza y más rabia sintió al saber que Ryoma seguía indiferente a todo, de no ser por Oishi habría terminado preso por intento de homicidio.

-Escucha, Ryoma – lo interpeló su padre una vez recobró la calma –. Una vez que salgas de aquí no quiero excusas absurdas, harás lo que yo te diga ¿Me oyes? Basta ya de ese comportamiento de niño caprichoso no eres ningún príncipe como para que te comportes así – gruñó –. A penas salgas de aquí lo primero será casarte y no acepto una negativa.

Ryoma no objeto ninguno de esos mandatos y no por que aceptara de buenas a primera lo que su padre dijo sino por que su mente aún permanecía distante, aunque si lograba analizarlo el casarse con Sakuno ya no sería problema pues era su deseo más profundo. Obviamente no le daría esa dicha a su padre afirmándolo, así que seguiría fingiendo que se negaba a eso hasta que le diera gana.

-Mira, vez lo que estamos perdiendo – lo obligaba a ver como iban ingresando unos cuantos de sus hombres que habían sido atrapados – Maldición, esto nos saldrá carísimo y tú… - en eso calló al centrar su atención en la televisión colgante de la sala de estar – Ahora esto, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que entrometerse.

Su padre continuó farfullando airadamente sobre lo que tendría que hacer una vez lo dejaran en libertad, Ryoma prefirió buscar un punto distante en que fijar su atención para poder ignorar sus palabras, era lo máximo que podía hacer en ese caso y lamentaba no poder pararse como era su costumbre para dejar que siguiera rezongando solo, así que tuvo un escape cuando divisó la pantalla del televisor a unos cuantos metros y si agudizaba bien su oído lograba entender algo.

Aunque no era preciso pues las imágenes eran elocuentes mostrando los sucesos en que él mismo estaba involucrado. Las noticias sobre su captura y muerte de Seiichi eran un festín para los medios de comunicación, dos importantes cabecillas de clanes yakuza era toda una historia que daría de hablar, sobretodo por que no hace mucho habían causado revuelo la muerte de dos ancianos mucho más relevantes que ellos. Las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar suponiendo que este altercado había sido un ajuste de cuentas por que Rikkaidai tendría parte en los asesinatos anteriores.

Esa era apenas un ápice de las conjeturas futuras y quizás la que menos valor tenía, considerando que a vista de todos Yukimura junto a sus más cercanos no se encontraban en el país cuando esos acontecimientos ocurrieron, claro que en este mundo todo es posible. Lo que nadie supondría sería que una mujer común sería la culpable cual Helena de Troya que según la leyenda provocó una épica guerra entre Espartanos y Troyanos debido a su divina belleza escapando con Paris. En realidad, cualquier explicación era válida para el publico y si esta tenía toques de tragedia romántica mejor, ya que daría para innumerables comentarios.

Nanjiro siguió protestando su malestar sin prestar atención a si Ryoma lo oía o no, hasta que reparó en él y notó como había fruncido el ceño inquieto. Toda su concentración se dirigió a lo que perturbaba a su hijo, en las noticias hablaba una periodista sobre los recientes hechos y daba a conocer que se encontró a una civil involucrada, sin dar mayores explicaciones entregaba las posibilidades que los policías barajaban para su presencia allí, desde que había sido secuestrada para usarla en trata de blancas o hasta el simple hecho que había sido un caso fortuito.

Ryoma no sabía si enojarse por aquellas absurdas suposiciones o ignorarlas, pero había que agradecer que no la relacionaran con ninguno de ellos, así que al menos estaría segura hasta que pudiera ver como protegerla. Saber que Sakuno estaba siendo custodiada no lo enloquecía en absoluto, eso sí le entregaba un cierto alivio ya que sabía que no estaría a salvo hasta descubrir quien y por qué la quieren matar. Mientras cavilaba los hechos continuaba con su vista fija en las noticias por si revelaban algo sobre el estado de Sakuno, hasta que sus deseos se hicieron órdenes.

Las siguientes palabras de la mujer quedaron gravadas a perpetuidad en su mente _"Lamentamos informar que de acuerdo al último informe policial la víctima, reconocida como Ryusaki Sakuno, de 22 años, quien resultó gravemente herida por un impacto de bala… dejó de existir cuando era traslada hacia el hospital a pesar de los esfuerzos de los paramédicos"_… Sakuno, muerta… muerta… muerta… Un eco ensordecedor, fue como si el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtiera en vacío y lo obligara a caer indefinidamente hasta un poso sin fondo.

Los siguientes minutos, quizás horas o tal vez días no lo recordaba con exactitud ya que su mente se había bloqueado a la realidad y buscaba en su interior una forma racional para actuar de manera propia en estos casos, pero no la había… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si su relación con Sakuno recién comenzaba y solo hace un instante reconocía que amaba a esa mujer más que a cualquier otra cosa. Si el dolor que había sentido cuando la supo herida había sido insoportable, lo que estaba sintiendo en estos minutos no tenía forma de describirlo.

-¿Qué estas esperando, Echizen? Una invitación del Emperador para salir – la sardónica voz del celador lo trajo al presente – Apúrate no tengo todo el día, afuera te esperan, vamos.

Ryoma se giró para solo bostezar desinteresado por esas palabras y probablemente para reprimir algún insulto hacia ese idiota que tanto lo había fastidiado, pero como estaba a punto de salir no arruinaría eso por una estupidez. Aunque no tenía ganas de volver a su vida tendría que estar demente como para desear quedarse. Luego de una seguidilla de pasillos y puertas cerradas que solo se habrían con claves, llegaron a un paso de su libertad en donde lo esperaba Oishi con aquella postura tan complaciente.

Sabía que el fin de su estadía en prisión no se debía a que hubiese sido considerado inocente de los cargos imputados, sino que gracias a que las personas son entes corruptibles con dinero e influencias familiares consiguió ser liberado… en simples palabras compró su pasaje al mundo real. En un par de semanas las pruebas en su contra fueron desapareciendo misteriosamente y el juez que llevaba su causa estuvo aplazando su juicio en innumerables ocasiones por razones varias, todo esto hasta que las evidencias se tornaron insuficientes como para acusarlo de ningún delito.

Cogió sus pertenencias que eran pocas y una vez colocada su chaqueta le señaló a Oishi que ya estaba preparado para salir. El último pasillo para luego atravesar un gran portón de hierro, que una vez los dejó salir se oyó un estruendo al cerrarse poniendo fin a su estadía en aquel infierno de lugar, se permitió unos segundos respirar el aire de libertad que terminó calando hasta el más escondido de sus huesos, como había ingresado a finales del verano no se encontraba preparado para enfrentar el crudo invierno con a penas una delgada chaqueta.

-L-lo siento, Ryoma-sama – se apresuró a decir Oishi apenado –. No pensé que usted no tendría con que abrigarse.

-No importa – contestó indiferente, pero con cierto tono amable pues aquel hombre le caía bien – Vamos.

-Por supuesto, mi auto esta por aquí – señaló a su derecha.

Un fuerte viento sacudió sus cabellos negros que ahora estaban más largos y maltratados, así también su barba aunque se la había afeitado un par de veces la presentaba algo desaliñada, que le entregaba cierto toque sensual. Se alzó el cuello de la chaqueta negra para cubrirse en algo su desnuda piel, en realidad no le importaba como estuviese el clima ya que tenía una sola cosa en mente antes de retornar a su casa y aprovechando que estaba Oishi no perdería el tiempo.

-Oishi, quiero que me lleves a un lugar - dijo tras él.

-No prefiere ir a su casa primero – respondió mirándole las ropas y el aspecto zarrapastroso que presentaba.

Ryoma objetó con autoridad en un movimiento de cabeza, tenía un idea fija en su mente desde que supiera que sería dado en libertar y nada le haría desistir de eso aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo. Su abogado al verlo tan decidido prefirió acatar su petición no del todo convencido, pues sabía que Nanjiro lo esperaba en casa con serias intenciones de hablar con su hijo.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento, cuando un sonido de motor tras ellos se detuvo a unos pasos.

-¡Koshimae! – aquella conocida voz se dejó oír una vez la puerta del auto se abrió.

-Kintarou-sama, ¿pero que hace aquí? – cuestionó sorprendido Oishi.

-Pues obvio, vengo a buscar a Koshimae – señaló de lo más normal.

¿Por qué?... se preguntaba Ryoma, de todas las personas conocidas tenía que venir justo él y saludarlo con esa voz, aunque varonil, demasiado alegre para quien prefiere estar en las tinieblas. Pero se negaría a viajar con ese sujeto a ninguna parte, ya tenía planes y no pensaba cambiarlos por nadie.

-¿Estás listo, Koshimae? – dijo su primo - ¡Hey! No crees que hace mucho frío para andar con esas ropas – la respuesta solo se presentó con una ceñuda mirada casi tan gélida como el viento.

-Nos vamos, Oishi – espetó Ryoma ignorando a su primo.

-De ninguna manera – se quejó el pelirrojo que ya agarraba el cuello de Ryoma – Tú, Koshimae, te vienes conmigo, así que Oishi puedes irte.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de él – expresó para malestar de Ryoma que sintió que lo trataban como a un niño pequeño.

Oishi se resignó en su labor, pues conocía de sobra que Kintarou podría ser tan terco como cualquier Echizen y ni siquiera este tendría argumentos para disuadirlo.

-Listo, ahora nos vamos – anunció feliz Kintarou – Apresúrate o te congelarás. Como sabía que esto pasaría te traje algo más abrigado que ponerte, deberías estarme agradecido.

Ambos primos subieron al auto deportivo gris plata que estaba justo a su lado y mientras Kintarou se ponía en marcha comenzaba a relatar algunas trivialidades que se habían suscitado en su ausencia, aunque los dos sabían que Ryoma no estaba interesado ni mucho menos escuchaba lo dicho.

-Quiero ir a ver a Sakuno – ordenó, siendo la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra.

-Sabía que dirías eso, por eso mismo vine – le indicó Kintarou con diversión.

El no tener que explicar sus razones para este asunto le facilitó las cosas, al menos Kintarou era una persona en quien podía confiar y que además, tenía la habilidad de conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber cuales eran sus intenciones, esto le permitió relajarse un poco y aceptar un cigarrillo para tener en que ocupar su boca que no requiriera hablar. Desconsideradamente abrió la ventana para dejar que el humo volara lejos de allí, no tomando en cuenta que las bajas temperaturas eran insoportables, pero para Ryoma recibir aquel gélido aire golpear su rostro le ayudaba a no pensar en demasía.

-¡Hey! Koshimae, quieres matarnos de frío – espetó molesto – cierra de una vez esa ventana y escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Ryoma se tardó más de lo normal en hacer lo que se le pedía, pero en eso sus ojos se concentraron en el camino tomado una vez entraron en la autopista, al ver que no era por donde deberían ir se enderezó con brusquedad para enfrentar a su primo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – exigió iracundo.

-Me dijiste que querías ver a Sakuno-chan – se excusó inocente.

-¿Qué significa esto? – cuestionó sin comprenderlo – El cementerio queda en la otra dirección.

-Lo sé, pero nosotros no vamos para allá – le aseguró.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Todavía no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Sakuno-chan no esta muerta y ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacia donde pienso que está – respondió tranquilamente.

Por unos segundos permanecieron en completo silencio con solo la música de fondo para interrumpir el ruido del vehículo. Ryoma clavó su vista en el asfalto frente a ellos intentando sopesar esas palabras, ya que al escucharla un sentimiento que había desechado volvía a surgir con fuerza, pero antes que esto saliera a flote lo reprimió… esperanza… era lo único que se negaría a sentir en estos momentos, aunque una parte de él le exigía que antes de abandonar se cerciorara de eso.

-¿De qué hablas? – retomó la palabra.

-Que la muerte de Sakuno-chan fue algo muy raro. Escucha, nosotros, tú madre, Ann-chan, Ryoga y yo estuvimos cuando supuestamente la enterraron – comentaba con absoluta seriedad – fue en ese entonces cuando las palabras de tu padre vinieron a mí, recordé que nos contó como se habían esterado ustedes de la muerte de Sakuno-chan.

-¿Y? – dijo un tanto inquieto.

-Bueno, él nos dijo que fue a través de las noticias y que decía que ella había muerto durante el traslado al hospital.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro? – espetó ya golpeando levemente la puerta.

-Ese día, yo no alcance a llegar al encuentro pues estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando Ryoga me avisó lo que estaba sucediendo nos apresuramos para ir – comentaba un tanto molesto –. Resulta que cuando llegamos los policías ya estaban allí, es más fue justo en el momento en que te metían al radiopatrulla y entonces note la ambulancia, en ese instante solo vi los cabellos castaños y no habría sabido que era Sakuno-chan de no ser por tu cara… que era como decirte…

-Podrías ir al punto – reclamó exasperado por la demora.

-En resumen, al darme cuenta de eso decidí seguir la ambulancia para saber que sucedía con Sakuno-chan – retomó con más entusiasmo – Pero como no podía ingresar al hospital, tuve que enviar a uno de mis hombres que lo hiciera. Se quedó allí hasta el día siguiente cuando al fin logro salir sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ryoma lo miraba un tanto enfadado pues no le encontraba sentido a la conversación ni tampoco señales fehacientes de que Sakuno se encontrara con vida, aunque en su interior una mísera llama de esperanza comenzaba a quemar, pero no, hasta que al menos hubiera algo más concreto.

-Aún no entiendes, ¿Cierto? – le dijo Kintarou.

-Por que no te explicas mejor – refunfuño molesto.

-Ustedes escucharon que Sakuno murió camino al hospital ¿no es así? – el aludido asintió –, sin embargo, eso no es cierto ya que nosotros estábamos allí y Sakuno aún estaba viva.

-Solo tiene que haber sido una información errónea – respondió con tono displicente.

-Veo que el encierro incrementó tu pesimismo – Ryoma lo miró ceñudo –. En fin, lo que sucede es que mi espía me informó que Sakuno fue sacada del hospital a la mañana siguiente y que todo el expediente de ella desapareció de inmediato. Lamentablemente no consiguió saber hacia donde se la llevaban.

-Si estaba muerta, ¿no es lógico? – remilgó – a la morgue.

-En eso te equivocas. Ella nunca llegó allá y de eso estoy seguro.

Al notar la seguridad de su primo no pudo evitar pensar en esa posibilidad, si Sakuno realmente estaba viva… titubeó, no quería ilusionarse en vano… en eso comprendió que si Kintarou le contaba eso, era por que debía tener aún más pruebas. Para eso había tenido cinco meses para averiguar si aquellas suposiciones eran ciertas.

-¿Dónde está? – dijo al fin.

-Me alegra que me creas. Ahora mismo vamos a donde debería estar... se supone que está en las afueras de la ciudad en una especie de hospital rural o algo así, al menos eso me informó Shiraishi.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – preguntó algo escéptico.

-¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo durantes estos cinco meses? – emitió a la defensiva – También tengo mis contactos y además localice a unos de los enfermeros que estuvieron con ella ese día, una cosa llevó a la otra y con algo de dinero… bueno mucho… conseguimos averiguar el lugar en que debería estar Sakuno-chan. Aunque déjame decirte que nos hemos tardado mucho, justo ayer Shiraishi logró dar con el lugar.

En eso Kintarou se desvío para salir por un costado de la autopista hacia un camino local, en un principio recorrieron un largo trecho rodeados de inmensas hectáreas de cultivos hasta llegar a una vía nueva. Un letrero les anunciaba que se encontraban en una zona apartada de Tokio, pero no consiguieron saber cual era su nombre, lo importante era que ya estaban cerca de su destino.

-¿Estas seguro que es por aquí? – preguntó receloso – Solo se ven campos y animales.

-Shiraishi me dijo que era por aquí y de acuerdo a este mapa estamos en el camino correcto.

Al seguir las indicaciones del mapa se toparon con un sendero curvo que bordeaba un pequeño monte, mientras avanzaban la ansiedad en Ryoma perturbaba sus ideas, no hace mucho estaba dispuesto a cerrar su etapa con Sakuno yendo al cementerio y ahora se encontraba anhelante que las suposiciones de Kintarou fueran reales. Necesitaba calmarse antes que sus nervios se tornaran evidentes, no podía creer que una emoción exuberante estuviese creciendo en su interior con tanta rapidez.

-Aquí debe ser – le anunció Kintarou – este es el final del camino.

Al instante dirigió su mirada al lugar, un ambiente campestre con una construcción antigua que a simple vista asumía que se trataba de un hospital, esto se reafirmó al distinguir a un grupo de personas con trajes blancos y una resaltante cruz roja en la puerta principal. En realidad, era un lugar poco convencional que más parecía una escena sacada de película antigua post-guerra debido a su notable falta de ornamentación.

Aunque el hecho de pensar que era un hospital le inquietaba. Si Sakuno se hallaba allí, eso significaba que no podía estar bien.

-Toma ponte esto – entregándole una bolsa – son ropas mías común y corrientes.

-¿Para qué? – reclamó no dispuesto a cambiar su aspecto.

-Por que no sabemos que hay allí dentro y si aún hay policías. Así que debemos pasar desapercibidos ¿Comprendes?

No estaba de acuerdo, pero accedió sino más se tardarían en averiguar lo importante. A los minutos caminaba hacia la entrada y tal como Kintarou dijo nadie reparó en su presencia al no ser los únicos visitantes. Ryoma no estaba seguro que se proponía su primo una vez ingresaran, supuso que debía tener certeza en que cuarto debería estar Sakuno, sino no veía forma de recorrer todo el lugar buscándola ya que eso sí levantaría sospechas.

-Vamos ahí – señaló la recepción –. Tendremos que preguntar donde se encuentra.

-¿No lo sabes? – alzó levemente la voz.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Se supone que a eso vinimos, para saber si esta aquí – se defendió inocente.

-Pensé que al menos tendrías una pista – pronunció un tanto irritado.

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo averiguaré – le anunció seguro.

Ryoma lo miró escéptico no creyendo que conseguiría aquella información de forma tan fácil como él lo planteaba. Si Sakuno no estaba muerta como se suponía, entonces había estado oculta por la policía y si ese era el caso la situación se complicaba. No tuvo mucho que esperar cuando Kintarou se acercó con una exultante sonrisa luego de haber hablado con la recepcionista, seguro la había seducido, pensó.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó intentando no parecer ansioso.

-Según mi nueva amiga Kimi-chan, dice que hace unos meses ingresaron a una mujer con esas características y que debería estar en el tercer piso.

-Vamos – ordenó, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¡Espera! – jalándolo del brazo – Hay más. Al parecer tiene custodia y…

Sin embargo, Ryoma no se detuvo a escuchar ni siquiera tomo en cuenta las palabras de advertencia de Kintarou, su único objetivo era verificar si Sakuno estaba allí. Sus pasos se tornaron más pesados como si le costara avanzar en un banco de lodo, quizás era la ansiedad por verla. Al final de las escaleras llegaron a un amplio pasillo con grandes ventanales que lucían el bello paisaje campestre, se paró en seco para decidir que camino tomar… derecha… izquierda… Decidió ir por la derecha y fue cuando divisó a un hombre que lucía demasiado alerta como para ser un simple visitante.

-Ryoma, ese sujeto debe ser el guardia – le informó Kintarou.

-¿Crees qué no lo sé? – farfulló molesto.

-Solo tenemos que esperar 5 minutos – le afirmó – Kimi-chan, me dijo que el guardia baja a comer a la una en punto y que se demora cerca de una hora. Si me hubiese escuchado…

Tal como le dijo Kintarou, el guardia se alejó del lugar y para que no los viera se escondieron en uno de los cuartos, pues el rostro de Ryoma habría delatado su presencia por muy desaliñado que estuviese. Cuando no hubo más obstáculos se apresuró para ingresar al cuarto, a pesar que Kintarou quería advertirle de otro asunto. Nada le importaba una vez comprobara que era su Sakuno, después de eso podría detenerse a pensar.

Un cuarto iluminado todo del más pulcro blanco desde el cielo bajando por las paredes hasta el piso, lo único que rompía aquella monotonía era la luz que entraba desde el exterior, aunque ahora presentaba una baja intensidad debido a las espesas nubes grises que cubrían amenazantes toda la zona. El sonido de una maquina captó su atención, con paciente lentitud fue volteado para ver quien yacía en esa cama probablemente retardaba ese momento para mantener la esperanza, por si al verificar no era lo que deseaba ver.

Parpadeó un par de veces cuando reconoció unos castaños cabellos que resaltaban en las sábanas blanquecinas, su corazón saltó desbocado… ¿era realmente ella?... Su mirada fue delineando cada rasgo de su rostro para reconocer lo que creyó perdido… estaba allí… su Sakuno. Su piel tan nívea, parecía profundamente dormida era como una estatua divina construida en mármol. Caminó con cautela hacia ella con miedo a que fuera una ilusión y dilataba el tiempo para que no se desvaneciera tal cual lo hacían sus pesadillas en esas oscuras noches, tenía que perpetuar ese instante no consiguiendo retener la felicidad dentro suyo, sentía que pronto estallaría de alegría… su Sakuno.

-Esta en coma – la voz de la realidad lo alertó – eso quería decirte.

-¿Cómo? – lo miró incrédulo, pero si no parecía…

Volvía a centrarse en ella y prefirió ignorar la presencia de su primo, pues deseaba tocarla para comprobar su existencia. Tomo esos finos dedos entre los suyos acariciándolos con ternura y presionándolos levemente para sentirla… estaban algo fríos… luego se dirigió a su rostro dormido en un sueño tan profundo que sabía él no podía interrumpir, con uno de sus dedos rozo aquellos labios que extrañaba… ahora pálidos y algo resecos… su nariz, sus pómulos y sus ojos cerrados, todo lo que anhelaba estaba frente a él ¿si pudiera hacer algo para despertarla?

-Quizás, si la besas se despierte – le propuso Kintarou con una sonrisa – podría resultar como la bella durmiente.

-No fastidies – remilgó, eran tan evidentes sus deseos con solo mirarla que hasta Kintarou sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Pero si no quieres podría hacerlo yo, no tengo ningún problema – bromeó sabiendo que se ganaría una feroz mirada – Dime, Koshimae, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? – una pregunta que no entendió.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo sin mirarlo, sus ojos solo estaban centrados en el rostro de ella.

-Tan despistado como siempre – se burló meneando la cabeza – Hasta un ciego lo vería. Por que no bajas un poco tu vista y descubres tú mismo.

Ryoma por instinto obedeció al darse cuenta que Kintarou hablaba en serio, fijo su vista en cada parte del cuerpo de Sakuno un par de veces antes de comprender a que se refería con "Hasta un ciego lo vería". La barriga de Sakuno presentaba un abultamiento fuera de lo normal, al menos lo que él recordaba… imposible, él sabía que era plana en esa zona… no era lógico pensar que había engordado. Miró incrédulo a su primo que se reía ante su sorpresa.

-Sí, Koshimae, la bella durmiente esta embarazada – le confirmó al anonadado Ryoma.

-¿Lo sabías? – inquirió sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-Eso era lo otro que te quería decir, pero tú nunca escuchas – se defendió.

No alcanzó a recriminarlo o a intentar asimilar esta nueva situación, ya que de pronto la puerta fue abierta sorprendiéndolos a los dos que por unos instantes se quedaron perplejos. Se tranquilizaron momentáneamente cuando vieron ingresar a un hombre maduro con bata blanca, supusieron que era un médico al notar que este solo les dedicó un saludo en una leve reverencia y luego se concentró en la tablilla a los pies de la cama, la cual examinó haciendo unas anotaciones para nuevamente dejarla allí.

El hombre no parecía interesarse en ellos seguía con su tarea de ver a la paciente y haciendo gesto que no comprendían, hasta que carraspeó como para captar su atención.

-Soy el doctor Oda Shinobu y ustedes – preguntó suavemente.

-Nosotros somos… él es el novio de Saku-chan – dijo para no tener que decir sus nombres.

-Ya veo – mirándolo inquisitivo – Entonces debo suponer que tú eres el padre de la criatura – el aludido solo asintió – Bueno, supongo que eso explica el hecho que no hayas aparecido hasta ahora.

-¿De qué habla? – preguntó con cierta rudeza.

-Escuche que Echizen Ryoma, sería liberado hoy y supongo que lo primero que hiciste fue venir aquí – confesó complacido.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó directamente evadiendo ese comentario.

-Ella presenta un coma profundo y desde que fue traída a este lugar su condición no ha cambiado en nada, con la excepción de su embarazo – afirmó.

-Doctor, ¿cuánto tiene de embarazo? – habló Kintarou con cautela, el aludido lo miró con recelo.

-Esta pronta a cumplir 6 meses, ¿algún problema? – tanteó el asunto.

Por unos segundos Ryoma contempló el rostro de Sakuno aunque no revelaba que tipo de sentimiento sentía en su interior, su máximo gesto fue tomar su mano y apretarla contra la de él. No tenía dudas de que ese niño era suyo y el doctor solo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía.

-¿El niño esta bien? – quiso saber Kintarou asumiendo el papel que se suponía debía tener su primo.

-En perfectas condiciones, estamos siempre monitoreando a la criatura para no llevarnos sorpresas y hasta el instante a crecido saludable, creemos que a mediados de la primavera podría nacer – decía con cierto orgullo.

-¿Y… Sakuno-chan? – la pregunta que Ryoma temía, agradecía que su primo estuviese presente.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos asegurar nada con respecto a ella. Si en determinado caso despierta del coma, solo recién conseguiremos saber cual será su estado, por el momento solo podemos especular. Pero mientras más se tarde en despertar menos favorables son los pronósticos – confirmó sincero.

-¿Puede morir? – pronunció Kintarou, casi en un susurro.

-No lo sabemos, como le dije solo podemos esperar y lo único que rogamos es que le de tiempo suficiente a la criatura para fortalecerse – afirmó con cierta preocupación –. Incluso si el bebé nace en el tiempo estimado, no sabemos si la paciente resista el parto.

Ryoma sintió nuevamente el vacío bajo sus pies, escuchar otra vez que Sakuno podría no vivir era como enterrar algo filoso en la herida aún cicatrizando. La impotencia recorría su persona con burlesca lentitud, ya que nada que él pudiera hacer podría servir de algo ni siquiera sacarla de allí era lógico, estaba un tanto aturdido por no tener una respuesta a este dilema.

-Bueno, muchachos, les dejo. Ahora tengo que ir por otros pacientes – les informó caminando hacia la puerta – Otra cosa, será mejor que se vayan luego, ese guardia esta por venir y se supone que ella no puede recibir visitas.

-¿Está detenida? – indagó Kintarou.

-No lo creo. En realidad, no sabemos su situación. Ese policía lo único que nos informó es que debíamos tenerla aquí y avisarle cuando despertara, además de no comentar con nadie que se encontraba aquí. ¿Ella corre peligro?

-Quizás, pero no de nosotros – le afirmó el pelirrojo – lo mejor será que nos vayamos, si nos encontramos con esos policías podría ser malo y Sakuno-chan es mejor que no se vea involucrada. ¿No les dirá que estuvimos aquí?

-Por mi, yo no los he visto nunca – sonrió como un anciano a su nieto cuando este hace una travesura –. Pero solo por que creo que ella estaría mejor rodeada de quienes la quieren, al igual que su hijo.

-Por supuesto – corroboró Kintarou – Ryoma te espero afuera.

Ambos salieron dejando a Ryoma sopesando las novedades que jamás se imaginó afrontar. De un instante a otro se había subido a una montaña rusa sin previo aviso, los últimos cinco meses se transformaron en un suspiro y luego de creer todo perdido… en una estrepitosa bajada a la realidad Sakuno se encontraba viva, no en las mejores condiciones pero allí estaba para renovar sus esperanzas. Estaba absorto, desde que conoció a Sakuno su vida había dejado de ser la misma siempre en constante cambio, mientras más él se aferraba a su oscura soledad, ella con una sola de sus sonrisas lo llevaba a una reluciente luz y nuevamente volvía hacerlo sin darse cuenta.

La miró con un nuevo brillo en sus ámbares, quizás para rogarle que no lo abandonara de nuevo dejándolo a la deriva de las tinieblas. Desde ese instante nada podría ser como antes, recorrió aquella frágil figura para centrarse en su vientre lleno de vida, con cierto temor a lo desconocido quiso acariciarla… un hijo… que irónica es la vida pensó… en el momento exacto que supo que Sakuno esperaba un hijo de él su corazón pareció henchirse de gozo, era un sentimiento tan desconcertante que no consiguió interpretar… hasta ahora.

Con algo más de decisión permitió que su mano viajara por la redondez de la barriga femenina, con suavidad y cariño solo expresado para ella, se había visto hundido en una oscuridad insondable para luego verse bañado con una luz cegadora, tantas emociones en poco tiempo que se apremiaban en su pecho. Nunca pensó sentir tantos sentimientos de afecto hacia alguien… amaba a Sakuno… ¿Podría querer a esa criatura?... no lo sabía, pero en su interior algo le decía que sí y fue en ese momento cuando percibió que su mano había sido golpeada.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró a Sakuno y notó que ella aún permanecía dormida, volvió a entregar una suave caricia… otro golpe… ¿Era su hijo?... dudó y se consideró ridículo el solo pensarlo. Pero no había nadie que pudiera verlo y quiso saber si aquella criatura lo sentía, así que se acercó a la barriga de Sakuno para hablar en un murmullo que solo ellos dos escucharan. Rogaba que nadie entrara sino…

"_Soy… Ryoma_ – al instante de susurrarlo se sintió un loco, pero un patada más fuerte le indicó que no era tan absurda la idea – _Así que me escuchas_ – otra patada que lo hizo sentir extraño – _¿Sabes que soy tu padre?_ – al parecer sí, pensó al sentir otro golpecito y ya no se sentía tan ridículo, aunque esto solo quedaría entre ellos dos – _Entonces, tienes una misión. Debes cuidar a tu mamá y dile que yo los espero_ – realmente se estaba volviendo un demente, con quien creía que hablaba ni que estuviese enviando un mail – _Ya me voy, recuerda que vendré por ustedes_ – aunque no recibió contestación sabía que había sido escuchado"

Se alzó para gravar por completo la silueta de Sakuno en su mente, tenía miedo de marcharse y no volverla a ver… su parte racional le decía que esa era una verdadera posibilidad. Negó… aunque así fuera preferiría no creerlo y aferrarse al último atisbo de esperanza que resurgió al saberla con vida, más ahora que una nueva esencia crecía en su interior… no entendía por que anhelaba que aquella criatura naciera pronto... ¿qué sentimiento es ese? Seguro pronto lo sabría.

Volvió a concentrarse en ella y se aventuró a besar esos fríos labios con cierta dulzura, para luego acercarse a uno de sus oídos rozando calidez en el camino y así en un silencioso susurro decirle _"Te amo"_ quizás unas cuantas palabras más, pero solo Sakuno sabría el significado de aquella muda declaración. Con renuencia se alejó de allí ahora con el firme propósito de encontrar a los enemigos de Sakuno y acabar con ellos antes que puedan hacerle daño, sobretodo en estos instantes que se veía responsable de otra persona más… su hijo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

En realidad, estoy sorprendida que todavía no termine la historia será que me emociono mucho escribiendo y se me alargan los capítulo, se suponía que este terminaba en otra cosa, pero no me alcanzaba toda la idea en solo este así que vamos extendiendonos más. Espero no las aburra mucho y ya el póximo capítulo las cosas vuelven a cambiar, eso espero. Pero ahora Ryoma tendrá que enfrentar la vida con un hijo, esperando que Sakuno no muera o nunca despierte, además de averiguar quienes quieren matarla y si eso incluye también a su hijo.

No les dejo adelantos para que imaginen lo que deseen (en realidad es por que no he escrito nada) Quizás, me retrace un poco en la próxima entrega espero que no, pero de todos modos hay capítulo. Así que sean pacientes y disfruten lo que va quedando, nos vemos, chao


	23. Lazos

Como les había dicho me retrasaría, aunque pensé que ayer podría publicar, pero en fin de igual modo creo que ahora terminaré subiendo un capitulo a mediados de semana.

Saludos a todas y muchas gracias por tantos comentarios que me encanta leer, me alegro que las lectoras de paraiso hayan encontrado la pagina y no se pierdan la historia.

Ahora pueden disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo que será de... mejor lean

* * *

23.- LAZOS

Caminado sin rumbo definido a través de una espesa niebla, tan densa que a penas lograba distinguir sus manos. En momentos parecía flotar en una esponjosa nube que la hacía soñar con libertad, luego percibía la dureza del terreno bajos sus pies que la traía a la supuesta realidad… ¿Pero qué realidad?... Todo a su alrededor era confuso, sin precisión alguna de algo conocido, no existía ni siquiera una sensación que le indicara su estado, era como si no viviera.

El tiempo se había detenido en algún punto desconocido para Sakuno, no tenía certeza de nada si estaba viva o muerta era un completo misterio. Para ella la existencia del día a día era imposible pues no había señal de cambio, solo avanzaba constantemente en la brumosa neblina… quizás era una especie de alma en pena… ideas difusas que no lograba encasillar, ya que no tenía ni presente ni pasado ni mucho menos futuro, pero aún así sus emociones permanecían dormidas.

Fue durante su errante camino cuando una inestabilidad en su mundo la descolocó, una voz anónima parecía llamarla desde lejos en un principio creyó alucinar hasta que un fuerte latido en su pecho la asustó… _¿Desde cuándo su corazón latía?..._ Se hallaba sorprendida ante el despliegue de emociones que desconocía o simplemente no recordaba… _Seguro estaba enloqueciendo – pensó_… Era lógico después de andar una eternidad en soledad desprovista de sentimientos.

El mutismo de su actual realidad volvía a ser reinante en su mundo lo cual la tranquilizaba enormemente y prosiguió su infructuoso viaje, sin embargo, otra vez la voz anónima perturbó su camino con sonidos cálidos e ininteligibles. De repente sus emociones que no sabía que existían comenzaron a atizar en su pecho como las brasas exiguas de una chimenea, el calor retornaba a ella de forma misteriosa y desconcertante casi llegando a percibir un cariñoso abrazo.

Su andar se detuvo y su corazón pareció reconocer al emisor dando martillazos con fuerza dentro de ella, un susurro más para que una corriente electrizante recorriera cada músculo de su cuerpo. En ese instante un pensamiento absurdo atravesó su mente… _¿Estaba viva? ¿Era eso posible?_... el solo imaginar aquello la llenaba de confusión e incertidumbre… _¡Viva! ¡Viva!_ Se repitió una y otra vez como para convencerse a ella de esa posibilidad… Pero ¿para qué quería estar viva?

Una pregunta que no consiguió respuesta en su mente no existían recuerdos que fomentaran su repentino deseo de estar viva, de súbito se sintió vacía y desolada. Las lágrimas la tomaron por sorpresa… ¿por qué llorar?... Tenía que seguir caminando y dejar que las alucinaciones se desvanecieran por si solas… ella solo debía caminar.

_¡Sakuno!_... otra vez aquella voz… _¿Quién llama? ¿Soy yo Sakuno?_... cubrió sus oídos no quería escuchar lo que sabía era un engaño, la niebla parecía menos densa y más iluminada que de costumbre permitiendo que la voz se tornara más nítida… Un latido frenético en su pecho le anunciaba que su cuerpo poseía recuerdos que su mente parecía olvidados, gradualmente comenzó a ser conciente de que era una persona con emociones y sentimientos. Ahora percibió el frío, la soledad y aquella voz le recordaba la calidez asimismo la seguridad de estar protegida.

_¿Quién eres? – gritó en su mente_… no recibió respuesta, pero a lo lejos notaba como la niebla abría un camino hacia un lugar nuevo… dudó un instante… corrió cuando todos sus sentidos se alborotaron casi exigiéndole ir allá, con una emoción exorbitante solo lograba ver que la niebla se disipaba con rapidez y luego sintió de súbito como su cuerpo caía en picada por un precipicio, el temor la hizo gritar despavorida con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo oír nuevamente una voz… _¡No te aflijas, nada pasará!_... al instante se relajó dejando que la gravedad la atrajera, no supo por que pero aceptó la ayuda de aquella nueva voz más suave y dulce como la de un bebe.

-¿Hay algún cambio en ella? – se escuchó decir a un hombre con tono irritado.

-Como ya le he dicho miles de veces – dijo otro un tanto molesto – la paciente no ha presentado ninguna mejora y nada indica lo contrario. ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés?

-Asuntos confidenciales. Usted solo dedíquese a tratarla – respondió a la defensiva.

-No sería mejor comunicarse con algún familiar – propuso serio – en un par de meses la criatura nacerá y lo mejor sería que algún conocido pudiera hacerse cargo de él, ya que no sabemos como será el estado de la madre.

-Ella no tiene parientes vivos y en cuanto a la criatura no sabemos quien es el padre, así que una vez nazca será llevado a un centro de menores – informó desinteresado.

La criatura nacerá pronto… _¿Quiénes son?... ¿De qué bebé hablan?..._ comenzaba a sentirse más confusa por aquellas voces que nunca había oído antes, las sensaciones retornaron a su cuerpo que ahora le parecía más pesado no consiguiendo mover ningún músculo, sus ojos se negaban a obedecerla era como si una fuerza mayor a su voluntad se lo impidiera… _Alguien que me ayude – suplicó en silencio… Me oyen – quiso gritar… Por favor, estoy aquí – llamaba como de un pozo profundo._

¡_Esfuérzate! Y solo abre los ojos_ – desde su interior escuchó un consejo expresado con tanto cariño… quiso preguntar quien era, pero su instinto le dijo que debía obedecer ¡_YA_! Trato de concentrar toda la energía posible para que sus párpados hicieran caso a su mandato, sintió gran alivio cuando fue notando como estos se tornaron más livianos y en un eterno momento logró moverlos pestañeando un par de veces, la luz aunque no era intensa le pareció resplandeciente casi hiriendo sus ojos.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la luminosidad consiguió ir enfocando todo a su alrededor… colores… sonidos… muchas sensaciones que le anunciaban que estaba viva. Frente a ella logró reconocer las voces que había escuchado recién aunque no a las personas, permaneció observando en silencio plagada de confusas ideas hasta que repararon en que había despertado, ambos se asombraron quedando brevemente mudos.

-A despertado – anunció con júbilo uno de ellos.

-Así parece – dijo el otro con más reserva.

-Ryusaki-san, me alegra que al fin haya despertado – supo que se dirigió a ella por que la miraba a los ojos – me gustaría hablar con usted sobre unos asuntos.

-Oficial Inoue – le interrumpió el hombre – no es momento para sus averiguaciones. Primero debo asegurarme que la paciente este en condiciones normales, no sea tan desconsiderado – espetó molesto –. Ella viene recién despertando de un coma profundo luego de meses y usted arremete con sus impertinencias.

-Está bien – expresó a modo de disculpa – volveré más tarde y espero no vuelta a entrometerse.

-Solo hablara con ella cuando yo considere que esté preparada para eso – le advirtió el doctor.

El policía solo le entregó una hosca mirada para luego salir aireado del cuarto, llevaba al menos 6 meses esperando este suceso y más encima debía continuar teniendo paciencia. Si no fuera por que le resultaba intolerable que hubiesen soltado a Echizen por falta de pruebas no tendría problemas, pero era indignante, él sabía que todo había sido gracias a la astucia de Nanjiro que había logrado sobornar quizás a cuantos para ayudarlo, pero esta vez no sería tan sencillo con un testigo real y él se encargaría de que esta chica fuera su carta del triunfo para meter de una buena vez a Ryoma a la cárcel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un par de días han pasado desde que sus tormentos fueron apaciguados al reencontrarse con Sakuno y más considerando las buenas nuevas de un hijo, eso era lo que más lo había sorprendido sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta de su propia reacción ante los hechos. Cuando retornó a su casa y estando solo en su cuarto para sopesar todo lo vivido sus emociones parecieron fuera de sí, por largos minutos su mente había quedado en blanco _¿Cómo debía actuar alguien cuando sabe que será padre?_ No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero saber su nuevo estado le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz… _Seré padre._

En su casa cuando se supo la noticia estalló un júbilo que lo desconcertó, primero saber que Sakuno estaba viva los había llenado de alegría, menos a su padre y una vez se enteraron que estaba embarazada de Ryoma la fiesta fue completa, aunque solo los Echizen, Kintarou, Shiraishi, Momo y Ann participaron de esto para evitar que la situación se divulgara mucho, mientras el culpable de querer matar a Sakuno estuviese impune.

Nanjiro tenía sus razones para ocultar el asunto, además, durante este tiempo consiguió darse cuenta que no todos eran fieles a Seigaku temiendo que existía algún traidor o impostor, pero debido a que su prioridad era liberar a su hijo de la cárcel los avances no habían sido mucho. Pues su círculo de confianza se redujo a su familia dejando relegados a quienes no poseen su propia sangre, aunque de una manera discreta para no incentivar represalias y por tanto estaban como al principio muchos sospechosos pero ningún culpable comprobable.

Ahora que Sakuno estaba viva las cosas volvían a complicarse, no era que Nanjiro tuviera alguna aversión para ella sino que sus negocios eran primero que todo y en este caso la chica perjudicaba esa estabilidad. Cuando se dio por muerta a Sakuno fue un gran alivio para él por un solo motivo, el abogado encargado de la herencia le había comunicado que ella no había tomado posesión legal de los terrenos y por tanto, con estos nuevos antecedentes se invalidaba el testamento regresando los títulos a los únicos familiares del difunto.

Claro esta que una vez se enteró que tendría un nieto sus sentimientos cambiaron totalmente, aunque nadie podría asegurar si era por la dicha de tener descendencia o por que aun cuando Sakuno muriese los terrenos igual quedarían en la familia. Sin embargo, la alegría de saberla viva con un hijo en camino permitió que nadie cuestionara las reacciones reprochables de Nanjiro, al menos mientras este no emitiera ningún comentario inapropiado.

Por su parte a Ryoma poco le interesaban las ideas de su padre, él tenía muchas cosas más de las que preocuparse como para hacerle caso a sus idioteces. Encerrarse en su cuarto había sido la mejor de las opciones para afianzar sus pensamientos, aunque hubiese deseado estar al lado de Sakuno su padre le prohibió salir de la casa, principalmente por que era la única forma de controlar que no fuera a meterse al hospital. Lo más importante ahora era la salud de Sakuno y la criatura, así que lo más sensato era seguir simulando que ella estaba muerta, al menos hasta conseguir demostrar que Ryoma era el padre de la criatura.

Ya que eso llevaría un par de días debían ser sigilosos y no levantar sospechas ni en su propia casa, para su alivio Sadaharu se había contactado con el doctor a cargo para mantenerlos informados de cualquier cambio. Era una suerte que el doctor considerara la seguridad del niño ante todo y para su pensar lo mejor era que este creciera junto a su familia quienes quieran que sean, así que facilitaba los informes médicos a su colega sin problema y además había permitido que se tomaran muestras para el examen de paternidad, previniendo cualquier eventualidad posterior.

-Ryoma, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a la idea – le decía su padre –, ya he hablado con algunos conocidos que estarían dispuesto a llegar a un arreglo matrimonial.

-No sé para que le hablas si sabes que no te hará caso – afirmaba Rinko algo molesta –. Sabes perfectamente que él no se casará con nadie y ya deja esa absurda idea.

-Debemos buscar buenas relaciones y aliados, lo mejor es concretar un matrimonio con una de esas niñitas lo antes posible – espetó tajante, ya llevaba días intentando convencer a su hijo que aceptara una propuesta.

-Si me caso con alguien, ten por seguro que no será con ninguna de esas que tú propones – respondió indiferente, ya no se daba el trabajo de enojarse por esas insinuaciones.

-Oye viejo – interrumpió Ryoga, quien también había rechazado casarse durante el encierro obligado de su hermano –. Para que le das tanta vuelta al asunto, sabes que Chibisuske esta enamorado de Ryusaki-san y por si no te has dado cuenta ella aún esta con vida – expresó sarcástico.

-Por supuesto que lo sé – emitió ceñudo –. Pero no sabemos si algún día despertará y los negocios no pueden esperar a que eso suceda.

-Te entiendo – confirmó Ryoga –. Pero aún así, no lograras que Chibisuske te haga caso. Además, no creo que un matrimonio sea lo más conveniente y nosotros no somos tan débiles como para tomar esa opción.

La conversación continuó de lo más calma mientras compartían el desayuno habitual, es que no era la primera vez de esto y por más que Nanjiro se enojara nadie aceptaba sus motivos, aun así tampoco se daban el trabajo de discutirlo mucho solo dejaban que hablara hasta cansarse y cuando ya se daba por vencido alguien expresaba algún comentario como para terminar el tema.

La llegada de Sadaharu interrumpió le reunión matutina de los Echizen siendo un gran alivio para no tener que continuar soportando las impertinencias de Nanjiro. Al ver entrar al médico de la familia todos quedaron por unos segundos paralizados, debido a que la presencia del hombre siempre significaba que había algún herido o similar. Además, aquel aire misterioso que se reflejaban en sus gafas rectangulares no entregaba mucha tranquilidad, solo aumentaba el hermetismo de su visita.

-Inui, ¿qué te trae por acá? – preguntó Nanjiro sin asombro.

-Traigo noticias – expresó pausado como para darle algo de incertidumbre a la escena.

-¿De Ryusaki-san? – interrumpió Rinko con cautela al notar la seriedad de Sadaharu.

-Así es – confirmó acomodándose las gafas –. Hoy me ha llamado Shinobu-san, el médico que cuida de Ryusaki-san, para informarme que la paciente a sufrido un cambio – quedándose unos instantes en silencio como si no quisiera contar todo la noticia, causado el nerviosismo general de sus oyentes.

-¿Cómo esta? – pronunció irritado Ryoma que en estos asuntos la paciencia era nula.

-Mi colega me a dicho que hace unos días la paciente a recuperado la conciencia – antes de continuar se escucharon vítores de alegría.

Mientras esperaba que se calmaran para poder dar el informe completo Ryoma ya se había parado para ir al hospital, pero justo cuando pretendía salir tanto el médico como su padre lo detuvieron, este último lo jaló de la manga obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas? – espetó su padre – Ya te dije que de aquí no te mueves.

-Me marcho – intentando esquivar a Inui que se había puesto enfrente.

-Ryoma-sama, me gustaría que escuchara lo que tengo que decir – sugirió.

-Ryoma, siéntate ahora mismo y deja que Sadaharu termine de hablar. Después decidiremos que hacer – ordenó severo Nanjiro.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien? – cuestionó intranquila Rinko al notar la seriedad del doctor.

-Según Shinobu-san, ella esta muy bien aunque sigue algo confusa. Cuando despertó presentó un leve estado de amnesia, es normal en casos como este de coma prolongado – se apresuró a confirmar –. Sin embargo, las secuelas no han sido permanentes lo que es muy satisfactorio y ahora Ryusaki-san se encuentra en buen estado, quizás le cueste un poco retornar a la normalidad completa, pero nada irreparable.

-¿Cuándo podremos traerla a casa? – dijo la mujer sonriendo feliz, ya imaginando los cambios que debía hacer a la casa para su futuro nieto.

-Al parecer dentro de unos días no existirán impedimentos para que le den de alta, solo hay que esperar los últimos exámenes para comprobar que su estado sea absolutamente normal.

-¿Y mi nieto? – pronunció Rinko, el solo escuchar aquella palabra hizo que Ryoma se estremeciera.

-La criatura siempre se ha encontrado en perfecto estado y considerando que la madre esta recuperándose no veo que pueda haber algún problema – comentó.

Para Ryoma ya era suficiente información, así que esta vez haciendo caso omiso a su padre salió raudo para ir en busca de Sakuno. Debido a la preocupación general de sus parientes, Ryoga se ofreció para acompañarlo sin importarle que su hermano se negara. De todos modos ¿cuándo Ryoma accedía alguna de sus peticiones?… nunca… por tanto no veía razón para él no hacer lo mismo… además, no se iba a perder aquel prometedor espectáculo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Entretanto, en el aislado hospital local, Sakuno permanecía recostada observando pasar el tiempo a través de la ventana, divisando como gradualmente las nubes se agrupaban en oscuras formas de manera amenazante y de pronto un gran estruendo retumbó en el cielo, seguido por una relampagueante luz azulada que iluminó el matutino día, confirmando las sospechas que se avecinaba una posible tormenta.

Sentía como su cabeza aún intentaba reordenar sus pensamientos en algo más concreto y entendible, pero por más que dejaba su mente viajar no hallaba sosiego. Suspiró profundamente para concentrarse en su alrededor, desde que hubo despertado no dejaron de hacerle exámenes y bañarla en preguntas que lo único que provocaban era confundirla más, sobre todo ese policía que insistía en interrogarla acerca de sucesos que no recordaba con claridad. En realidad, tenía una vaga idea de lo ocurrido, pero como se sentía tan vulnerable prefería permanecer en silencio y solo a veces asentía u objetaba algo cuando estaba segura de lo que hablaba.

Su único refugio era el hijo que crecía dentro de ella, el cual se encargaba de acariciar, cantar y hablar cuando no había nadie que los oyera, gracias a estos íntimos momentos la fortaleza y paciencia por el porvenir perduraban en su interior. En un principio se lleno de miedo cuando no asimilaba los hechos y más al saber todo lo que había ocurrido durante estos meses, de no ser por que sabía que ahora existía alguien que dependía de ella por completo probablemente se habría derrumbado.

Por mucha confusión que presentara su cabeza estos días existía un pensamiento que estaba extremadamente claro y preciso… Ryoma y su hijo… ambos en una misma frase era un asunto que no calzaba del todo bien ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo con este notorio e inminente embarazo? Sobretodo sabiendo que su opinión al respecto no era de las mejores. Quizás, este era el motivo por el cual sentía cierto alivio que el aludido aun no se presentara en el hospital.

Aunque con el pasar de los días con su mente más despierta comprendía que su retrazo era simplemente por que no sabía nada de ella, situación que le quedo demostrado cuando se digno a prestarle atención a ese policía que insistía cada mañana en relatarle los sucesos y además, de querer inducirla a declarar en contra del padre de su hijo. Como si ella pudiera hacer tal cosa ni aunque Ryoma la rechazara sería capaz de semejante injusticia.

Sentía un temor latente con el transcurso del tiempo, obviamente estar en incertidumbre no era muy apetecible y deseaba de igual modo que Ryoma viniera por ella, aun cuando luego la dejara. Sin embargo, una vocecita interna le infringía valor y seguridad, era como si supiera que en cualquier instante el padre de su hijo entraría por aquella puerta para sacarla de allí y mejor aún derrumbaría todos sus miedos con una sola sonrisa, obviamente al estilo Echizen.

-Ryusaki-san, es de vital importancia que comprenda que su ayuda es irremplazable – expresaba Inoue con decisión.

-No debe preocuparse por su seguridad, señorita – interrumpía una joven mujer que se había presentado como Saori – nosotros nos encargaremos de que usted y su hijo se encuentren en perfecto estado.

-G-gracias – dijo, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir.

-Le explicaré lo que debe saber y cualquier duda la aclaramos de inmediato – pronunció el hombre sentándose en una silla a su lado – Aquellos criminales deben estar presos lo antes posible, quizás consigamos un permiso especial del juez...

Sakuno no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir ante esto, todavía se sentía como si no perteneciera a donde estaba y aunque hubiera querido arrancar de ellos le habría resultado improbable. Por justificadas razones su cuerpo aún no recuperaba su fuerza ni movilidad normal, en más de una ocasión quiso levantarse pero le fue sencillamente inútil era como si sus músculos estuvieran adormecidos inhabilitados de sostenerla, así que mientras no fuera capaz de alzarse por si misma no existía la remota posibilidad de escapar del interrogatorio.

Por tanto no le quedaba de otra que fingir que colocaba toda su atención a Inoue con tal de que la dejaran sola pronto, pero mientras hablaba, Sakuno rogaba en su interior que Ryoma se acordara de ella y la liberara de este incomodo momento, ya que no sabía hasta cuando sería capaz de mantener la farsa de su desconocimiento ¿Es que acaso ella sabía mentir? Todavía no comprendía como aquel policía no se percataba que cada vez que mencionaba a Ryoma, ella instintivamente se ruborizaba como una adolescente al sentir que su corazón se trastornaba con solo oír ese nombre.

Bla… bla… bla… La voz de Inoue se había transformado en un solo bullicio ininteligible, llegando incluso a percibir un leve letargo casi a punto de quedarse dormida. De improviso un alboroto del exterior silenció el cuarto consiguiendo que los tres alertaran sus sentidos, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber que sucedía pues la puerta se abrió al instante para dejar pasar a unas inesperadas visitas. A Sakuno se le paralizó un segundo el corazón para saltar regocijante al distinguir aquellos penetrantes ojos ámbar.

Entretanto, los dos policías quedaron estupefactos por la inesperada invasión antes de reaccionar alarmados y pararse de golpe prestos al ataque. Sin embargo, en aquel lapso de tiempo el mundo alrededor de Ryoma y Sakuno dejo de existir, solo sus miradas conectadas en un íntimo momento sin expresiones elocuentes que delataran la envergadura de emociones que fluían en su interior.

Obviamente, Ryoma no era del tipo de hombre que gritaría su felicidad al verla casi recuperada y por otro lado Sakuno estaba tan indescriptiblemente feliz que no había manera que presentara algún signo de su estado. Ámbar y carmesí brillaban con un reluciente esplendor que solo tenía significado para ellos o para quienes conocían el tipo de relación que tenían, tuvieron que ser interrumpidos para que aquel mágico instante se rompiera y volvieran respirar.

-¿Pero que es esto? – gritó colérico Inoue - ¿A qué vienes Echizen, a terminar el trabajo? ¿Y dónde esta el guardia?

-Si te refieres a ese sujeto que se hizo en los pantalones… – respondió burlesco Ryoga dejando en el aire la frase.

La cara de Inoue no podía estar más roja de ira al verse acorralado por estos dos sujetos a quienes consideraba unos peligrosos criminales. Por otro lado, mientras este discutía con Ryoga que lo único que hacia era burlarse de él, Sakuno y Ryoma vivían su propia historia. Ignorando por entero cualquier asunto que no fuera Sakuno, Ryoma camino lento pero decidido a llegar hasta ella ni un ejército lograría que no consiguiera su objetivo fue tal su presencia que la propia Saori se corrió para dejarlo pasar.

Sakuno que sentía que todo su cuerpo se revolvía por la imponencia de su andar, por segundos pareció que se olvidaba que debía respirar y no solo por ella. Pero al instante supo por que tenía cierto miedo, entonces de forma instintiva se cubrió como para ocultar lo inevitable. Ryoma frunció el ceño un tanto confuso pues jamás conseguiría entender a que temía, deslizo su mano a lo largo de las sábanas en un movimiento pausado y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como si estuviese a punto de atacar a su presa.

La parsimonia con la que se movía era desesperante para Sakuno que prefería que de una vez la insultara antes de tener que continuar en este incierto. Ryoma agudizó la mirada casi en una postura seductora que provocó que la sensible piel femenina se erizara al distinguir sus intenciones, apretó las manos en la sábana y se mordió el labio inferior de manera inconsciente disfrutando de aquel íntimo juego, pero al segundo se sonrojo al notar a su lado la presencia del policía.

-Echizen ¿qué piensas hacer? – dijo aturdido Inoue – Ella esta bajo nuestra protección, no permitiremos…

-Será mejor que no intentes nada – le advirtió Ryoga con severidad, al notar como Inoue dirigía su mano cerca de su arma – Lo mismo le dijo a la señorita – mirándola con una sensual sonrisa que ruborizaron a Saori.

Aquellos no eran más que murmullos que retumbaban muy lejos del universo que se generó entre los jóvenes padres. Ryoma en cada paso demostraba en sus ojos la necesidad de aferrarla a su cuerpo, sus ámbares delataban anhelo, deseo y un sin fin de emociones que le habría sido imposible describir con palabras que no sonaran ridículamente opuestas a su indiferente personalidad. Alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro expectante de Sakuno con un brillo especial en sus ojos que pronto bajo a una dulce sonrisa, eso lo desarmó… ahora seguro que su vida estaba ligada inexorablemente a ella.

-R-ryoma… lo siento – susurró bajando su vista.

Este la miró intrigado por aquella extraña disculpa, si existía alguien que debía decir esas palabras era justamente él, primero por no protegerla como le prometió y segundo por no darse cuenta mucho antes que ella estaba viva a merced de cualquier peligro, el solo imaginar eso sentía como la culpabilidad caía sobre él. A centímetros de su rostro rozando su aliento con sus labios, la besó con suma delicadeza para sentir la calidez que tanto anhelaba recuperar.

-¿Qué significa esto? – bufó desconcertado Inoue – No me digas que…

-No es lo bastante obvio – expresó divertido el mayor de los Echizen.

-Entonces… ese hijo – tratando de no atragantarse con las palabras, con un gesto de asentimiento de Ryoga la furia de Inoue estalló – O sea, ella no es más que una pros…

Tuvo que guardarse sus dichos cuando de improviso Ryoma giró hacia él con una mirada tan espeluznante que le corto el aire, la frialdad gélida en sus ojos le advirtió que si pronunciaba una mísera sílaba más su vida terminaría mucho antes de volver a parpadear, aquello fue suficiente para arrebatarle cualquier atisbo de valentía y a su cuerpo no le quedo de otra que caer como un plomo hacia la silla.

-Un consejo – interrumpió Ryoga con una advertencia – Será mejor que nunca vuelva a decir alguna cosa en contra de Ryusaki-san ni de su hijo, mucho menos en frente de mi hermano. Además, como se habrá dado cuenta ambos son parte de la familia Echizen y ninguno de nosotros esta dispuesto a tolerar un insulto dirigido a cualquier miembro de nuestra casa. Le quedo claro.

-¿M-me esta amenazando? – se enderezó un tanto para recuperar la postura de supuesta autoridad –. Recuerde que soy oficial de la policía.

-No soy hombre de amenazas sino de actuar – confirmó incólume –. Es solo que no quiero perturbar la tranquilidad de mi cuñada y sobrino, así que considérese un hombre con suerte de encontrarse en esta situación. Recuerde que nosotros somos Echizen del clan Seigaku – expresó con seriedad mezclada con algo de sarcasmo.

-I-inoue-san – llamó asustada la mujer –. Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí.

-Sabia decisión – expresó Ryoga –. Usted ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, desde este instante Ryusaki es asunto nuestro.

-Esto no se quedara así – pronunció con enfado saliendo del cuarto – Ya verán, los estaré vigilando.

-Siempre es agradable que alguien nos cubra las espaldas – mencionó con ironía, para recibir un rotundo portazo –. Bueno, en vista que no pretendo ser ningún tipo de chaperón, me retiro. Nos vemos en casa, cuñadita. Chibisuske deberías cerrar la boca sino terminarás babeando a tu hijo – bromeó no pudiendo evitar romper en carcajadas al notar las reacciones de la pareja.

El rubor en las mejillas de Sakuno no se hizo esperar invadiendo incluso más allá de lo acostumbrado, Ryoma quien miró ceñudo a Ryoga no dejo de encontrar divertido aquel acto tan natural e inocente en ella. El silencio cayó en el cuarto de manera grata, solo mirándose unos minutos como para comprobar que ninguno de los dos estuviese soñando. Hasta que Ryoma notó algo que lo despertó, Sakuno aún continuaba cubriéndose nerviosa con la sábana como si quisiera ocultar un secreto.

-¿Qué escondes? – soltó curioso, sospechando que debía ser.

-¡Eh!... L-lo siento – murmuró entre dientes – yo… estoy emba… embarazada – consiguió decir en un leve gimoteo.

Ryoma la observó detenidamente alargando el tiempo de respuesta a propósito, estaba disfrutando sobremanera el nerviosismo inocente de Sakuno y verla con esos titubeantes ojos carmín que la hacían aún más adorable era una escena que no pensaba perderse, después de tanto tiempo sumergido en plena oscuridad, poder deleitarse con la delicada luz de ella era invaluable.

-Ya veo – respondió sin interés.

"Ya veo" un eco que retumbó en la confusa mente de Sakuno, ella le confesaba que estaba embarazada con el mayor de sus miedos y solamente le decía eso. No entendió porque, pero de súbito se sintió en exceso enfadada con aquel espécimen masculino y ganas de golpearlo con toda su fuerza no le faltaron, claro sino fuera por que todavía su cuerpo no le respondía como es debido… Eso sí, como era habitual sus emociones eran fáciles de reconocer en el espejo de sus ojos causando una leve sonrisa en Ryoma.

-¿De qué te ríes? – espetó furiosa.

-De ti – dijo sin más, dejándola completamente aturdida.

Cada segundo transcurrido era para Ryoma una grata sensación que inundaba su ser, algo que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. En realidad, estaba tan confuso como ella por estas nuevas emociones que parecían adueñarse de su persona, pero en estos precisos momentos no estaba dispuesto a cuestionarse las razones y solo se permitiría disfrutar esto sabiendo que pronto los problemas volverían. El mal nacido que deseaba matar a Sakuno aún no era descubierto y seguro de un instante a otro sabría que su objetivo se hallaba con vida.

-Si te vas a reír, ándate – expresó con los ojos en llamas.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada? – preguntó inocente.

Las palabras se atragantaron en su boca ante esa sencilla pregunta, sus ideas se desorbitaron y la dejaron desarmada… ¿Por qué estaba enojada?... en realidad se sentía furiosa, pero no alcanzaba a entender la razón y hasta Ryoma la miraba sorprendido. Recapituló en su persona y recordando su personalidad dócil… quizás tanto tiempo en coma la había vuelto loca, se había transformado en una mujer demente y seguro Ryoma pensaba lo mismo, entonces deberían encerrarla…

-¿Ahora que piensas? – la interrumpió al notarla un tanto turbada.

-¿Me encerraran? – murmuró para ella, cuando reaccionó agregó titubeante – R-ryoma, sé que tú… no quieres este – acariciándose la abultada barriga – Pero…

-Shhhh… no hables – cubriéndole los labios con uno de sus dedos.

Aunque quisiera dárselas de conocedor de mujeres era imposible entender las reacciones de Sakuno, pero recordaba que su hermano se había entretenido advirtiéndole los cambios que se producen en las embarazadas y sobretodo sus ambivalentes cambios de humor. Cuando Ryoga le hubo mencionado estos asuntos ni siquiera le había tomado atención, imaginando que su hermano se estaba burlando de él situación que no habría sido extraña.

Ahora quedaba de manifiesto que la sabiduría de Ryoga era real y eso solo significaba que el mundo había dejado de ser un lugar seguro. Pero volvió a centrar su mirada en la afligida madre de su hijo, es cierto, seguro ella tenía miedo que para él esa criatura fuera algún error. Le acarició la suavidad de sus mejillas hasta conseguir atrapar la parte de atrás de su cuello, Sakuno lo miró entre temblorosa y deseosa por la cercanía, iba a decir algo cuando Ryoma la besó con la pasión retenida desde su último encuentro.

Como si el tiempo fuera perpetuo en ese cuarto se permitió saborear cada recoveco de su boca tan ansiosa como la de él, la necesitaba cerca y con su mano libre la atrajo con delicadeza pero también con posesión, sabiendo que por el momento era lo único que podría obtener. Sakuno volvió a sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con exquisito placer, provocando que sus inseguridades se fueran dispersando como la niebla de la mañana para dejar aflorar un radiante sol.

Ryoma la liberó levemente de la tortura de sus besos para mirarla con una diversa mezcla de emociones que Sakuno no sabía como describir, existía un ardiente deseo y a su vez otros sentimientos que… sentía que algo había cambiado en él ¿pero qué era?... Para Sakuno sería imposible imaginar el sufrimiento que tuvo que vivir Ryoma en su ausencia, pensar que él pudiera sentir tanto dolor por ella al punto de verse perdido en la oscuridad de su interior cuando la creyó muerta, era sencillamente inverosímil.

-Ryoma… - sus labios fueron cubiertos por el pulgar que acariciaba su mejilla.

No podía permitir que hablara antes que él se decidiera a expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía la certeza que si accedía a Sakuno decir alguna palabra su determinación se esfumaría sin remedio.

-Te… extrañé – susurró a unos centímetros de su boca henchida; pero se maldijo en su mente por no ser lo que pensaba decir… cobarde.

Al distinguir una leve indecisión en los ámbares supo que no debía hablar hasta que él lo hiciera. Ryoma la miraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, verla saludable, llena de vida provocó que sus ojos la vieran todavía más hermosa y radiante que nunca o quizás era que el embarazo le sentaba de maravillas, no importaba el motivo, Sakuno a sus ojos era una beldad… la mismísima diosa del Olimpo.

-Sakuno – dijo al fin, tomado su cuello con firmeza como para evitar que huyera – No vuelvas a… nunca más te separes de mi – una declaración que más sonó a una sentencia autoritaria, para luego acercarse a su oído y enronqueciendo su voz le dijo con suavidad – Te… amo.

Un "te amo" solo para ella que retumbó como un eco en todo su cuerpo. Sakuno al escuchar aquel sentimiento que tanto deseaba escuchar, terminó por desbordar sus emociones en dulces lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas demostrando la inmensa felicidad que le había provocado. Lo miró para perderse en esos ojos que tanto la hacían suspirar, Ryoma la quería junto a él y suponía que eso también corría para su hijo ¿cierto?... alzó su humedecida mirada queriendo descubrir que pensaba al respecto.

Ryoma la miró fijamente y como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos acarició con cariño su abultado vientre, un sencillo gesto de afecto que arrasó con sus miedos en un instante, para Sakuno fue como escuchar la propia voz de Ryoma diciéndole que los amaba a los dos y al parecer su futuro hijo también lo creyó igual al darse a entender con una leve patadita. Ambos padres se enfrentaron en una cómplice mirada y para complementar aquella escena Sakuno volvió a sonreír con una alegría desbordante.

El día pareció compartir su felicidad permitiendo que los nubarrones se apartaran para dejar que unos coquetos rayos de sol bañaran el frío cuarto, solo faltaba el sello final para este nuevo compromiso. Ryoma como si entendiera que este era un momento para el romanticismo – asunto improbable desde cualquier punto de vista y obviamente él jamás lo pensó, solo lo hacía por instinto – atrapó sus labios entreabiertos en un dulce y prolongado beso, ahora de una pareja de futuros padres enamorados ¿quien sabe si los deseos de Nanjiro al final se cumplen?

**_Hasta la próxima..._**

* * *

Al fin nuevamente juntos y Ryoma a hecho audible sus sentimientos por Sakuno, okis no es un Romeo pero así es él lo justo y necesario, espero que haya salido bien. Ahora lo único que falta es que se enteren las razones de por que Sakuno aun corre peligro y quien es el autor de ello.

No tengo mucho que agregar, así que las espero en la próxima lectura, chao.


	24. Tambaleante Felicidad

Más vale tarde que nunca, lo siento si he demorado más que otras veces es que... no han tenido esos dias en donde la inspiración parece viajar lejos y por más que uno tenga la escena en la mente no hay forma de pasarla a palabras, bueno esa es mi excusa de hoy.

Pero sin mas dilatación y luego de agradecerles por sus grandiosos comentarios, es mejor que comiencen a leer y estaba vez es un tanto más largo. Disfruten.

* * *

24.- TAMBALEANTE FELICIDAD

Su reencuentro con Ryoma podría catalogarlo como uno de los momentos más felices de su corta vida y si a eso le agrega que él la ama incluyendo a su futuro hijo, se tornaba en una escena inolvidable. Casi podía afirmar que su vida era perfecta sino fuera por ciertos pequeños grandes detalles, que de una u otra forma enturbiaban su alegre tranquilidad.

Desde su llegada a la casa Echizen han pasado al menos unas tres semanas, en las cuales ha tenido que esforzarse por recuperar su salud. No podía objetar el gran cariño de su nueva familia que se empeñaba en complacerla, habían contratado un especialista para que la ayudara en sus ejercicios para restablecer la movilidad completa de su cuerpo, obviamente sin salir de la casa, aunque eso la hacía sentirse demasiado protegida no se quejaba pues sabía que el peligro la rondaba.

Negarse alguna de las atenciones lo habría considerado un insulto, sobre todo a la madre de Ryoma que no escatimaba en gastos para ella y su futuro nieto, era tal su preocupación por tenerla a gusto que había transferido a Ann a la casa principal para que fuera una especie de dama de compañía, por no decir escolta personal. En el fondo, Sakuno sabía que todo esto era pura aprehensión, pero comprensible luego de todo lo que le había sucedido durante este tiempo.

Asimismo, su avanzado embarazo que ahora bordeaba los 7 meses se había tornado más delicado, solo por el hecho que Sakuno presentaba algunos síntomas que la hacían tener que intensificar los cuidados, nada grave solo precaución. Ella no manifestaba nada, pero llevaba días teniendo pesadillas intranquilizadoras y le hacían pensar en un mal presagio, su único consuelo era refugiarse en los brazos de Ryoma cada noche, aunque sin expresar sus miedos.

Sabía que para Ryoma no era fácil su postura retraída, debiendo agradecerle su desconocida paciencia hacia ella y sus drásticos cambios de humor, él en su forma indiferente siempre entendía como confortarla ya sea con un abrazo, un simple beso o solo con su mera compañía cuando estaba en casa, situación rara estos días ya que al igual que ella su vida también había sido paralizada durante meses y ahora ambos buscaban la manera de retomar el ritmo normal. Eso sí, había algo que no estaba del todo bien una incertidumbre en su pecho ¿pero como definirlo?

-¿Cómo has estado hoy? – la voz de Ryoma la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Llegas temprano – afirmó con una sonrisa al ver la hora, no era habitual que apareciera antes de medianoche.

-No había nada que hacer – mintió desinteresado, su preocupación por Sakuno era grande sobre todo después que el doctor le informara que su embarazo requería ciertos cuidados.

-Me alegro – sonrió radiante, tener la posibilidad de cerrar sus ojos en los brazos de Ryoma la hacía sentir segura.

Una escena típica de una pareja que vive a gusto el uno con el otro, Ryoma se acerca a ella y deposita un casto beso en sus labios mientras acaricia suavemente su abultada barriga. Como es normal en él, sus demostraciones de afecto no superaban estos pequeños gestos de cariño – en privado –, aunque había ocasiones en que deseaba desbordar su pasión por Sakuno sabía que debía reprimirse hasta que su salud no fuera un impedimento.

Al igual que Sakuno, Ryoma también sentía una inquietud que lo obligaba a no querer apartarse de ella aun cuando su familia estuviese cerca para cualquier eventualidad, no alcanzaba a comprender por que tal aprehensión tanto por ella como por su hijo e innegablemente no tenía forma de averiguarlo sin tener que expresar sentimientos un tanto vergonzosos. Sin embargo, sabía que su madre sospecha de sus miedos y quizás eso lo tranquilizaba en algo al saber que ella estaría allí por cualquier dificultad.

-Ryoma – llamó en un murmullo.

-Mmmm – respondió ya acostado a un lado de ella.

-¿Crees qué… todo saldrá bien? – en su voz se colaba el ruego que él confirmara un asunto desconocido.

-Sí – afirmó, intentando demostrar que estaba convencido y para evadir más preguntas agregó –. Cuéntame como te ha ido en tu paseo con Ann.

-Muy bien, Ann me llevo a una tienda de lo más linda en donde vendían muchas cosa para bebés – contaba emocionada ya que era su primera salida desde que llevaba unos días caminando perfectamente, aunque no había sido tan larga por que a la hora se encontraba exhausta.

Mientras mantenían una conversación trivial que de cierta forma les permitía conocerse, aún existía una distancia invisible que imposibilitaba que su relación fluyera directo a la consolidación, se podría afirmar que estaban bien… pero… quizás era muy poco el tiempo que convivían. Sin embargo, había otra cosa y era que la intimidad en cuanto a la comunicación de pareja no avanzaba en absoluto.

No era que no quisieran acercarse sino más bien no sabían como hacerlo y las actuales condiciones más que facilitar las cosas, estorbaban. Por un lado, Sakuno tenía el impulso de hablar de todo lo que les sucedía desde los meses separados hasta su embarazo, pero sobre todo de sus miedos a cualquier peligro que la afectara. No obstante, Ryoma quien no era dado a discutir sobre su desagradable estadía en prisión y mucho menos de lo que ocurría con los conflictos presentes, prefería ignorar los sentimientos de Sakuno al respecto.

Para ser justos con Ryoma, aquella postura se debía en principal medida a las indicaciones médicas sobre el embarazo. Evitar en lo posible cualquier disgusto o momentos tensos que pudieran afectar a la tranquilidad de Sakuno, claro está que Ryoma no consideraba que la indiferencia pudiera significar la causa primordial de los nervios de ella, dado que tenía demasiado tiempo libre para elucubrar razones era de esperar que Sakuno así lo hiciera.

-Ryoma ¿hay algún problema? – expresó inquieta al notar como él la observaba como si quiera contarle algo, además de no contestar ninguna de sus anteriores preguntas.

-No – dijo secamente –. Deberías dormir.

-Quiero saber… si ha ocurrido algo – emitió nerviosa – me he dado cuenta que todos… parecen preocupados… y le he preguntado a Ann…

-No deberías preocuparte por nada – espetó serio – todo esta bien, tú solo debes estar tranquila – pronunció con más suavidad al distinguir su tono brusco.

-Si sucede algo… ¿me lo dirías? – dijo demostrando que era algo testaruda y Ryoma supo que ella no creía en su afirmación.

-Ya te dije que todo está bien – respondió un tanto hosco, lo que provocó otro paso más para alejarse de ella.

Sakuno no sabía si aquella fría actitud era por que la consideraba una molestia con todo y embarazo o por que existían dificultades que sencillamente ella no conocía. Se negaba a creer en la primera por que a pesar de las distancias comunicacionales entre ellos, Ryoma tenía ciertas maneras de expresarle cariño o al menos eso pensaba. Lo que significaba que debía ser la segunda opción y en cuanto a eso, eran demasiadas las posibilidades como para idear una concreta. Sin importar cual fuera prefería saberlo pues comenzaba a sentir miedo que la brecha fuera irrevocable.

Probablemente, la vida sería más fácil si Ryoma fuera más comunicativo y de paso un poco más accesible en todos los aspectos, pero dejaba harto que desea al comportarse como un hombre casi sin interés en la mujer que dice amar. Si Sakuno fuera adivina se habría enterado que aquel hermetismo en Ryoma no era más que extrema preocupación por ella, pero era obvio que no lo era y eso la carcomía al punto de tener ganas de golpearlo, claro que eso la asustaba no entendía porque tenía esos deseos tan violentos ¿será por su embarazo?

Asimismo todo el mundo sabía que Ryoma tenía razones de sobra para sentirse inquieto por su seguridad, lo único que deseba era mantenerla a salvo de cualquier asunto peligroso, aunque eso significara encerrarla en una burbuja lejana a la realidad. No sabía que podría ocurrirle si volvía a perderla, ya vivió – si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida - pensado que Sakuno estaba muerta. El siquiera pensarlo se le oprimía el pecho faltándole aire y a su vez paralizándole el corazón de manera dolorosa… no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo.

Quería evitarle cualquier disgusto, pero resultaba tan evidente su intranquilidad que era simplemente imposible que ella no lo notara, quizás, por eso muchas veces prefería alejarse. Por tanto, Ryoma fingía que todo iba de maravillas evadiendo las preguntas que consideraba inapropiadas. Era una lástima que con el pasar de los días esto se hiciera más difícil y es que los asuntos que implicaban a los negocios comenzaban a ser perjudiciales, afectando a toda la familia.

De pronto con la noticia que Sakuno estaba viva las cosas voltearon de forma alarmante y para peor en contra de ellos, coincidencia o no, los días se tornaron tortuosos. Nanjiro escupía fuego ante la rabia que le producía perder un valioso negocio y principalmente si los causantes – según asevera sin rango a error – eran los del clan Hyotei.

Para Nanjiro la Hyotei les había declarado la guerra, aun cuando Ryoma no entendía el motivo de tal acusación cuando sabía que los fracasos eran causados por la pronta aparición policial, que cabe decir era inexplicable que de súbito fueran tan certeros en arruinar sus negocios. Debido a esta insistencia las sospechas de que algo había que él desconocía, asunto que lo fastidiaba, ya que su padre seguía ocultándole información y lo peor de todo que no comprendía por qué, llegaba a pensar que solo lo trataba como a un niño por gusto.

-Ryoma – se quejó Sakuno durante la noche – Ryoma.

-Mmmm – farfulló entre sueños.

-Ryoma – volvió a decir moviéndole un poco.

-¿Qué? – respondió entreabriendo los ojos.

-Me sient… ¡Ayyy! – gritó sin poder evitarlo.

Suficiente para que todos los sentidos de Ryoma saltaran alertados por el elocuente sonido de dolor, de un salto se incorporó en la cama y prendió la luz para quedar unos segundos inmovilizado al ver el rostro pálido y angustioso de Sakuno que le hicieron estremecer.

-Te sucede algo – afirmó despavorido.

-M-me… duele – sollozó apretándose la barriga – R-ryo… ¡Ayyy!

Solo necesito reconocer el sufrimiento agónico plasmado en el rostro de Sakuno para reaccionar de inmediato y en menos de 15 minutos se encontraban viajando hacia la clínica. Cómo lo hizo en tiempo record ni siquiera él mismo lo podría saber. Con esto descubrió una envidiada cualidad en su persona la capacidad para actuar en plena crisis sin matar a nadie, principalmente luego de insultar al chofer por no adivinar que ocuparían el auto a esas horas de la noche, que gracias a la intervención de Ryoga no había continuado los agravios.

La distancia a la clínica no era muy extensa y su trayecto no fue tan exasperante, quizás le ayudó el hecho que llevaba abrazada a Sakuno protectoramente casi convencido que con eso impediría cualquier desgracia. Quería transmitirle toda la confianza y fuerza que necesitar incluso para él mismo, solía ser un despistado de primera, pero sabía muy bien que no era normal que un parto se diera antes de los nueve meses, a lo sumo a los ocho sería aceptable y tranquilizador… Si pudiera o tuviera el valor de gritar lo habría hecho, Sakuno recién cumplía siete meses o algo más y distinguir ese dolor descomunal en su rostro… lo mataba.

La situación no fue menos calma cuando llegaron a la urgencia de la clínica, aunque debía agradecer que los esperaban listos con una silla de ruedas para Sakuno. El no tener certeza para que era útil era desquiciante y más cuando se sentía un estorbo que lo único que hacía era afirmarle la mano y soportar de tanto en tanto que las demoníacas uñas de Sakuno se enterraran sin compasión en su piel… ¿Desde cuándo Sakuno era tan fuerte? Recordaba instantes que esas benévolas uñas se clavaban en él de manera placentera… pero esto… era sencillamente bestial.

-Señor Echizen – le llamó una joven enfermera - ¿Entrara con su mujer?

-¡¿Al quirófano?! – intentó no parece aterrado… obvio que al quirófano ¿a dónde más? Remilgo para sus adentros.

-Por supuesto – una ronca voz como de ultratumba salió de Sakuno que lo miraba desafiante instándolo a contradecirla.

Ryoma noto el desafío y asintió automáticamente, ya que no habría podido negarse si es que deseaba conservar su mano intacta aunque ya creía con cicatrices permanentes. Besó a Sakuno en la mano para que tuviera consideración y lo liberara pues debía ir con la joven enfermera a prepararse. Desde su llegada todo fue muy rápido que seguramente después no tendría como recordar la lluvia de emociones que lo envolvían, solo sentía una eternidad ante él que lo hacía caminar como un zombi a quien sabe donde.

No, si sabía hacia donde iba, pero estaba renuente a entrar en ese lugar… era demasiado… no hallaba palabras pues sus miedos parecían dominarlo de forma inusual. Así como Sakuno, él también presintió que algo no andaba bien o algo iba a ocurrir y claro siendo como es ignoraba – al menos fingía que lo hacia – o buscaba otra razón que no fuera el embarazo. De hecho desviando su atención a otros asuntos era más llevadero, si tan solo encontraba al bastardo que deseaba lastimarla tendría la excusa perfecta para concentrarse en eso.

Una vez vestido de pies a cabeza con esa ropa esterilizada verde esmeralda y su cabeza envuelta en esa desfavorecedora gorra incluido una mascarilla, el tiempo se hacia más existente y presente como si recién su cerebro comprendiera que estaba sucediendo. Al entrar al quirófano percibió aquel desagradable olor a hospital que fue como una bofetada a la realidad, rápidamente busco a Sakuno quien yacía cubierta con una sábana azul hasta los hombros, sus cabellos escondidos tras esa horrible gorra y lo peor su piel tan blanca que provocó que su pecho se comprimiera con temor.

-Señor Echizen, acérquese a su mujer – le dijo un enfermero a su lado.

-R-ryoma – murmuró con voz cansina.

-Aquí estoy – dijo cuando llego a su lado y le tomo la mano.

-Tengo… miedo – en a penas un hálito habló.

-No hables, todo estará bien – queriendo convencerse a sí mismo y para confirmar miró al doctor que se acomodaba en su lugar.

-Bien muchacha, tienes que poner todas las fuerzas cuando te indique – con un tono paternal para inferirle valor – Ya no hay marcha atrás, tu bebé quiere nacer ahora así que debes ayudarle.

Sus palabras fueron dichas con cierto cariño para motivarla a estar tranquila, pero Ryoma consiguió notar la seriedad del doctor y del equipo médico que los rodeaba, quizás fuera su imaginación ver aquellos rostros fatalistas dibujados en todos ellos. Sin embargo, un agudo pinchazo en su pecho le advirtió que algo no andaba bien y que se vio incrementado ante el fuerte grito de Sakuno.

¿Cuánto rato se paso en ese quirófano preguntándose que podría ir mal?

Seguro mucho menos de lo que creía. En ese lapso de tiempo no había dejado de sostener la mano de Sakuno y en más de una ocasión decirle algo en su oído aunque no podría recordar qué o quizás no dijo nada. El ambiente era sofocante y Ryoma notaba la preocupación en todos, viéndolos inquietos de un lado para otro trayendo artilugios desconocidos, murmurando cosas ininteligibles entre ellos. Quería preguntar que sucedía, pero sabía que no debía para no alarmar a Sakuno.

-¿Qué sucede? – espetó cuando vio al doctor negar con la cabeza.

-Aún nada – afirmó incólume - ¡Oh! Demonios.

-¿Qué pasa? – agarrando con fuerza la debilitada mano de Sakuno.

-R-ryoma – susurró despacio dejando cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Rápido! – escuchó decir – hay que cortar el cordón ahora, viene enrollado en el cuello… ¡Demonios! – blasfemó el doctor cuando su torpeza botó la bandeja de las herramientas, al menos esas ya habían sido usadas.

-Aquí tiene – dijo una enfermera que traía una especie de tijeras.

-Vamos, vamos – decía con voz afligida – tus padres esperan que grites, vamos pequeña muéstrales que sabes gritar – animaba el doctor dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Ryoma quedó paralizado cuando escuchó al doctor dirigirse a su hijo… no, dijo pequeña… era una niña. El tumulto de sensaciones se agolpó con fuerza en su pecho, sentía un orgullo extraño que le hervía en su interior y a su vez un terror nunca imaginado al percibir lo frágil de aquella felicidad si su hija no accedía a llorar, por primera vez rogó escuchar esos ensordecedores llantos que en otras criaturas habría odiado.

-R-ryoma – suplicó Sakuno casi sin energía - ¿Cómo… esta?

Quería asegurarle que su hija estaba perfecta, pero el reflejo preocupado en el rostro del doctor no era alentador y en eso un estridente gritillo que fue como una esperanzadora música para ambos, su pequeña hija había decido deleitarlos con su aguda voz.

-¡Excelente! Pequeña Echizen – vitoreo el doctor y mirando a los padres dijo – es una hermosa niña.

-Qué… bien – sollozó Sakuno en su último suspiro.

Ryoma se inclinó a ella para besar con suavidad aquellos resecos labios y fue cuando el color de su cara lo abandonó. Un pitito desgarrante alertó al personal que con velocidad increíble lo apartaron de Sakuno, en solo segundos paso de la felicidad absoluta a la desesperante incertidumbre de no saber que sucedería… Sakuno… Sakuno… Sakuno.

Repetía aquel nombre con insistencia como si fuera la clave para que ella despertara, deseó acercarse y tomar su mano para decirle "aquí estoy". El alboroto causado en aquel quirófano lo terminó por expulsar fuera en contra de su voluntad, no quería dejarla sola, pero no hubo manera que pudiera hacer otra cosa más que esperar. Otra vez la angustia de no saber que pasaría ¿hasta cuando vivir con este miedo?... Se derrumbó en el pasillo de espera a penas iluminado, daba igual. Ryoma solo veía oscuridad, desolación… empuñó sus manos y descargó su frustración en el suelo ¿Por qué no podía protegerla?

Un peso en su hombro le avisó que no estaba solo, ahora recordaba seguro era su fastidioso hermano y por increíble que parezca lo agradecía. Debía haber alguien con cierta capacidad de raciocinio que le sirviera de algo en estos instantes, ni siquiera importaba que fuera su hermano a quien no consideraba un ejemplo de cordura, pero es que en ese mismo momento él tampoco lo era.

-Ven Chibisuske, sentemos aquí – obligándolo a pararse del frío suelo – Sakuno es una chica fuerte y tu ¿hijo?

-Hija – balbuceó, sentándose en la banca y como para no caer de bruces apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Hija, mmm – repitió sonriente – los viejos estarán felices. Chibisuske, debes tener calma y confiar en tu mujer – dijo con seriedad – Sakuno no se dará por vencida es una chica fuerte ¿a caso no te has dado cuenta? con todo lo que a pasado es lógico que lo sea y mucho más ahora con una hija. Y lo mismo te digo en cuanto a mi sobrina, es una Echizen que luchará hasta que consiga fastidiarnos a todos – bromeó para apaciguar los ánimos.

Ryoma no contrarresto esas palabras por que también quería creerlas, pero comenzaba a caer en un profundo pozo con solo imaginar que Sakuno lo dejara… otra vez… ¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldición! No quería perderla, no podía perderla y en eso una vocecita luminosa lo hizo reaccionar… su hija… ¡Maldición! No estaba preparado para eso… ser padre sin ella… ¡NO!

Sakuno y su hija, ambas estaban en peligro. Si recordaba la pequeña estaba débil y consiguió escuchar que tendría que ser colocada en una incubadora. Sentía como su corazón se había partido en dos, empezaba a entender que desde ahora su vida estaba ligada a esas dos mujeres y no existía forma de imaginar seguir sin ellas, las necesitaba a las dos por igual. Las horas siguientes parecieron alargarse con burla para aquellos quienes deseaban que todo acabara, de un momento a otro la noche dio paso a la mañana y con eso el bullicio habitual.

Una puerta se abrió con un sonoro grujir para silenciar el angosto pasillo y las miradas deseosas de los Echizen aguardando expectantes. Claramente agotado salió el doctor aún con su vestimenta esterilizada, pero con notable uso. Ryoma al distinguirlo se enfrentó a él aunque sus preguntas solo pudieron ser reflejadas en su inquieta mirada; el doctor al reconocerlo suspiro cansado y como sopesando las palabras le contó lo sucedido… bla… bla… bla… El empujón de Ryoga le hizo despertar de su aturdimiento, no había conseguido oír nada.

-Ambas están bien – repitió su hermano – aunque delicadas ¿cierto? – dijo mirando al doctor.

-Nada de que preocuparse – confirmó –. La pequeña es fuerte y con unos días en la incubadora seguro lograra un peso aceptable. En cuanto a su mujer esta excelente, solo se vio afectada por una descompensación debido al estrés de este último tiempo, aunque tuvimos miedo de perderla – suspiró –. Pero ella también es una mujer fuerte y pronto estará en perfecto estado.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlas? – expresó Ryoga.

-Dentro de unas horas sería prudente, pero si gusta él puede pasar a ver que ambas están bien – condescendió al ver la cara inquieta de Ryoma – tienen que ir al cuarto piso, ahí las enfermeras le dirán donde.

-Gracias – musitó Ryoga.

De pronto sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo provocando un súbito derrumbe de su persona, cayó cual torre de papel al sentirse tan liviano sabiendo que las dos estaban bien, por fin percibía que sus pulmones recibían oxígeno y su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. Ahora con la tranquilidad presente una emoción aturdidora invadió su mente ¿era posible amar a alguien sin conocerla? Está bien, esa persona era su hija, pero… era increíble y extraño tener la certeza que el vínculo era irrompible y el amor incondicional.

Al llegar al sitio indicado tuvo un instante de duda ¿a cuál de las dos iba a ver primero? Se rió para sí, era absurdo que tuviera que hacerse esa pregunta, pero más absurdo era no saber la respuesta. Al parecer sus pensamientos era audibles pues Ryoga le señaló cual debía ser su primera vista, le dijo algo así como que fuera donde su sobrina y luego hacia la madre para contarle como estaba, seguro sería un alivio para Sakuno.

Ryoma solo asintió como agradecimiento pero sin decir palabras, verdaderamente aún estaba un tanto aturdido por los recientes hechos y estaba convencido que ninguna de sus ideas serían aceptables. Una de las enfermeras que lo reconoció lo guió gustosa hacia un pasillo tras un ventanal, en solo segundos su mundo volteo en 180º al notar que estaba a unos pasos de su… hija… el revoltijo de sentimientos fue descomunal, pero mantuvo la compostura al máximo a pesar de sentir que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, lo mejor era ni abrirla por si las dudas.

-Señor Echizen, aquella que está allí es su hija – le dijo la mujer mostrándole una incubadora en una esquina – es una niña preciosa y estoy segura que pronto estará junto a usted – sonrió con tono coqueto.

Como era de esperarse Ryoma ignoró cualquiera de las insinuaciones de la mujer y solo se limitó a seguir el camino hacia su hija. Parecía resguardada en un cristal aunque demasiado grande para ella, la veía dormida a penas cubierta por un pañal, pequeña e indefensa, era realmente extraño tener el deseo de tocarla y cargarla en sus brazos ¿de dónde venían esos sentimientos? Tuvo el impulso de hablarle, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por que la entrometida enfermera no dejaba de observarlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la dicha reflejarse en sus ojos al mirar a su hija con rasgos aún por definir, eso sí los cabellos negros eran Echizen y eso le hinchó de orgullo el pecho al punto de esbozar un rictus de sonrisa, que nadie desconocido conseguiría descubrir. Debió marcharse pues el tiempo permitido no sobrepasaba los cinco minutos, con pesar siguió a la enfermera que insistía en actuar de escolta ni que el fuera idiota y no tuviera la capacidad para entender indicaciones.

Al menos una vez llegado al cuarto de Sakuno, la mujer tuvo el tino suficiente para no entrar y darle algo de intimidad, aunque si hubiese osado lo contrario él mismo se habría encargado de expulsarla a patadas. La suave luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación y se vio reconfortado al distinguir que Sakuno dormía serena sin ningún tipo de artefactos médicos, nuevamente sentía que las energía volvían a su cuerpo.

Con sigilo se acercó para no despertarla y poder contemplarla un momento, cada fina línea de su rostro la gravaba con precisión en su cabeza asegurándose que no era un sueño, era ella en toda la hermosura que él sabía tenía y todo para él por que nadie más tendría ese privilegio. Primero ver a su hija y ahora a la madre era una escena que no imaginó nunca pudiera agradarle más, sintió como algo había cambiado en su interior, una sensación que no lograría descifrar con palabras solo lo sentía latir desde sus entrañas, volvió a sonreír y ya comenzaba a preocuparse por esos inusuales gestos, seguro parecía un idiota embobado por su familia, bufó.

-R-ryoma – la suave voz de su mujer interrumpió su desvarío.

-Saku, ¿estás bien? – acercándose a ella para acariciar sus cabellos desordenados.

-¿Cómo está? – abriendo sus ojos expectantes y temerosos - ¿Ya la viste?

Su tono era de impaciencia al no saber los resultados finales, solo tenía vagos y borrosos recuerdos del parto, más que imágenes eran sensaciones un tanto dolorosas, angustiantes o una mezcla de muchas emociones. Aunque lo único que si tenía claro era el sexo de su bebe y estaba segura de eso ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué madre no lo estaría?... quizás solo fuera una bobería de su parte, pero sentía que lo sabía con absoluta certeza.

-Tan hermosa como tú – una cariñosa frase que salió mucho antes que se diera cuenta y al ver el rostro resplandeciente de Sakuno no se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, aunque ayudaba que se encontraran solos.

-Se llamará Ranko – expresó tan segura que Ryoma no halló ninguna forma de contradecir, de igual modo le gustó aquel nombre.

Sakuno se dio cuenta de su osadía al dictaminar el nombre de su hija sin preguntarle la opinión a Ryoma, que mal que mal es el padre, pero cuando supo que este no opondría resistencia se sintió aliviada y ciertamente valorada, no era la decisión más trascendental de su vida, sin embargo, era una muy importante y de seguro su hija lo pensaría así si el nombre en un futuro fuera causa de burlas, pero estaba convencida que era el mejor para una descendiente de los Echizen, seguridad, arrogancia y orgullo.

Probablemente, no eran las cualidades ideales en una persona y lo más seguro es que después le traerían más problemas que favores, pero ella carecía de esas características y deseaba que su hija fuera más Echizen que Ryusaki al menos en esos aspectos, lo que hiciera falta con gusto se encargaría que Ranko las aprendiera sobre todo si se refiere a emociones, que era más que obvio que en ese tema su progenitor era ineficiente.

No obstante, lo más importante para Sakuno era el inmenso alivio que sentía al saberse bien y que su pequeña hija estaba igual, principalmente luego de semanas de incertidumbre y presentimientos negativos que le habían quitado el sueño en más de una noche. Ahora ya no interesaba cuales habían sido esos miedos, pues todo estaba bien con su bebe y más feliz al reconocer la dicha en los ojos de Ryoma cuando se expresó de ambas ¿qué otra cosa podía pedir?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Transcurrieron varios días, Sakuno ya estaba en casa y solo faltaba su hija Ranko – un nombre con carácter había dicho Nanjiro con orgullo - para completar su recién formada familia. La pequeña llevaba casi dos semanas en incubadora, cada día fortaleciéndose más y más; aunque su madre se le destrozaba el alma por no poder llevarla a casa, pero compensaba aquella separación estando todos las horas al día permitidas para cuidarla. Es decir, a penas abrían la clínica Sakuno estaba allí y no se marchaba hasta que no tenía de otra que hacerlo.

Ryoma también deseba que Ranko llegara a la casa y así en la intimidad de su cuarto poder disfrutar de ella, eso de tener que visitarla en un lugar plagado de enfermeras indiscretas y muchas veces entrometidas, le exasperaba sintiéndose como en una especie de espectáculo. Así que había optado por ir a dejar a Sakuno y luego recogerla, en donde en ambos casos se quedaba un tiempo aceptable.

Por otro lado, los asuntos con la Hyotei empeoraban teniendo un par de enfrentamientos por definición de territorios, ninguno de los dos clanes permitía que se entrara en sus dominios sin autorización y eso provocaba una tensión espeluznante, cualquier cosa se tornaba en una deliberada provocación de cualquiera de las dos partes. Las cosas estaban llegando a un punto crítico en donde pronto tendrían que lidiar con esos problemas, quizás en una cruenta batalla.

Aunque Nanjiro sabía que todo esta deliberada confrontación hacia ellos era más un tipo de señuelo o distracción para desviar sus verdaderos motivos, obviamente el mayor de los jefes de Seigaku conocía las intenciones reales de Atobe para esto, pero insistía en mantenerlas ocultas por sus sospechas o casi afirmación de un traidor, el problema era saber quien y hasta el minutos luego de varias semanas de búsqueda no existía señal clara de encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, el tiempo seguía pasado peligrosamente y era mejor contar con los aliados cercanos por que su instinto le decía que la hora había llegado. Así que mandó a buscar a su hijo menor junto con Kintarou para revelarles una inesperada noticia que seguro les ayudaría a comprender las actuales acciones de la Hyotei.

-Ryoma, el viejo quiere vernos en el despacho – le afirmaba Ryoga.

-Ahora no puedo – contestó con la misma distancia de siempre.

-Dile a Momoshiro que lleve a Sakuno a la clínica, después la alcanzas – comentaba sabiendo que ese era la razón de su reticencia –. Además, el doctor dijo que antes del mediodía no le daría de alta a mi sobrina y mientras más rápido hablemos con el viejo más rápido te irás.

-¿Es necesario? – balbuceó entre dientes.

-Absolutamente. Además es de vital importancia que tú estés presente, creo que estarás muy interesado en saber que tiene que decir – expresó con perspicacia en su mirada –. Créeme te gustará saber y ahora que eres padre de familia…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – paró de lleno para tomarle atención.

-Vamos a donde Nanjiro y él te lo explicará – dijo para subir por la escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho privado de los Echizen.

Remilgó para sí por no lograr zafarse de aquellas órdenes, pero estaba seguro que debía ser un asunto demasiado importante como para descartarlo de inmediato y sobre todo si era de conocimiento público que hoy daban de alta a su hija. Por qué siempre su padre tenía la manía de informar hechos importantes cuando menos él deseaba oírlo, sino no fuera su progenitor seguro lo mandaría volar por la estratosfera de un solo disparo o lo que fuera.

Al menos Sakuno parecía comprender muy bien estos asuntos inesperados, probablemente se debía a las instrucciones de Rinko en cuanto a los deberes de una mujer dentro del clan. Que en el fondo eran muy similares a las costumbres de antaño cuando las mujeres solo debían acatar los mandatos de su marido sin chistar, bueno no tan así pues ellas si tenían voz y cuando querían la usaban, pero sabían que en cuanto a negocios ellas siempre pasaban a segundo plano. De todas formas debían sentirse privilegiadas por tener una posición en donde no se les denigraba, tal como solía suceder en otros clanes y de eso tenían ejemplo a Ann.

Con la emoción que lo caracterizaba cada vez que debía hablar con Nanjiro, Ryoma se apresuró hacia el despacho para terminar pronto con esto, ya que su principal interés era ir en busca de su familia. Hubiese preferido que Sakuno esperara por él, pero suponía que ella no estaría dispuesta a eso considerándolo una exageración de su parte, además que no estaría sola sino que a parte de Momoshiro estaría escoltada por Ann y por supuesto con un grupo más que considerable de hombres para protegerla, si Sakuno deseaba pasar desapercibida estaba claro que con semejante séquito no podría.

-¿Qué es lo tan urgente? – espetó marcando su molestia en la voz.

-Koshimae, no lo vas a creer – escuchó a su primo tras él.

-Tú también – rezongó al verlo – ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ya dispuesto a tomar atención y dejar de lado su irritación por cualquier cosa que tanto su primo como hermano tuvieran que decir.

-Siéntate y lee esto – pasándole una carta bastante gastada – tu abuelo nos dejo sobre aviso sobre algunos asuntos importantes que incluyen a Sakuno y a Ranko.

Al escuchar el nombre de las dos mujeres que ahora son parte de su vida en la misma frase que indicaba que su abuelo tenía relación con ellas, le dejó por unos instantes perplejo y algo aturdido. A menos que su abuelo fuera clarividente era imposible que supiera de la existencia de ninguna de las dos, principalmente de la menor pues hasta ahora recién había nacido y en cuanto a Sakuno… dudó… si mal no recordaba ellos no se conocían.

Dejó que sus vacilaciones mentales se concentraran en un solo punto y eso era en leer la carta para al fin comprender sino todo… algo. Ojear aquel mensaje se le hacía un tanto perturbador cuando tres pares de ojos lo miraban expectantes ante cualquier reacción que divisaran en él, pero mientras más leía más absorto se sentía que consiguió ignorarlos y concentrarse en lo importante.

Sencillamente ni en sus cavilaciones más profundas podría haber imaginado una revelación como esta tan bizarra o quizás imaginable si uno lo pensaba detenidamente, en fin estaba pasmado, sorprendido y quien sabe que más sensaciones recorrían su cabeza. Ahora estaba claro cual era el peligro que Sakuno corría y no solo ella, su hija… consecuencias… consecuencias… en definitiva siempre existen consecuencias en cada acto.

Alzó su vista para enfrentar a quienes ya conocían estos sucesos, pero no consiguió decir una palabra y vio la desilusión en ellos… ja ¿Y qué esperaban? Que se pusiera a parlotear como seguro lo había hecho Kintarou ni en sueños actuaría de manera tan espontánea.

-¿No tiene nada que decir? – dijo Ryoga expectante como si quisiera un show completo de emociones de su indiferente hermano.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? – respondió sin un ápice de interés.

-Koshimae, cualquiera reaccionaría distinto a ti con una noticia como esa – interrumpió su primo - ¿Es qué acaso no es para sorprenderse?

En realidad, no era que no tuviera una opinión al respecto lo que pasaba era que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para sopesar aquella realidad, todo la situación era en exceso absurda e irrisoria como para llegar y dar una idea de lo que pensaba. Fue como si de improviso le hubieran sacado el cerebro, metido en una batidora mezclando su verdad con aquel nuevo acontecimiento y por último, volver a colocar su fuente de inteligencia en su lugar o sea un caos absoluto.

Lo peor no fue eso sino lo que sintió una vez se fueron reorganizando sus pensamientos, de partida se estremeció hasta la médula ni que hubiese estado sentado desnudo en pleno ártico habría sentido tal temblor. Y mucho antes que consiguiera una conclusión un sonido ensordecedor lo sacó del letargo, era el teléfono de Nanjiro, pero para Ryoma fue como una alarma interna de que Sakuno y su hija estaban o estarían en grave peligro.

De súbito se paró y dejando la carta a un lado anunció que tenía suficiente, aun cuando logró escapar de Nanjiro fue detenido por su madre que entró de golpe impidiéndole escapar de ahí. Mientras Rinko balbuceaba incoherencias y su padre le decía que callara pues no oía, todos sus presentimientos de que algo no andaba bien se agolparon en su cabeza.

-Mamá, cálmate – anunció Ryoga intentando que respirara, se le veía casi al borde de la histeria, desvaída y con notable terror en su rostro.

-Es que… - respiró con dificultad – necesito agua.

-Tome tía, aquí tiene agua – entregó Kintarou.

-Acaba de llamarme Tachibana – expresó Nanjiro ignorando el ataque de su esposa – ya sabe…

-¡Calla! – interrumpió su mujer – yo tengo que decirles algo.

-Tus noticias seguro pueden esperar – le dijo con tono desdeñoso por la intromisión.

En segundos inolvidables, Rinko le arrojó el vaso con agua a su marido sabiendo que con eso lograría toda su atención y por supuesto su furia, pero que más da ella tenía algo primordial que decir. El alboroto que se armó con eso era el momento justo que Ryoma esperaba para escabullirse, pero su cruel realidad era que siempre existe alguien que se anticipa a sus pretensiones.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – le agarró el brazo su hermano – no pensaras dejarme a mi todo esto.

Ryoma alzó los hombros desinteresado, no tenía ni la menor intención de inmiscuirse en una pelea marital por muy padres suyos que fueran, además, él tenía asuntos demasiado urgentes que tratar.

-¡Espera, Ryoma! – su madre captando su fuga e ignorando a su marido – debes escucharme.

-Mujer yo tengo que decir…

-Encontraron a Momoshiro inconsciente en el jardín – expulsó las palabras de un tirón –. Y la pobre de Ann estaba amordazada en la bodega.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unísono.

"_Sakuno"_ pensó Ryoma al instante y el pecho se le paralizó por el pánico, ahora si que nadie impediría que fuera por su mujer.

-¿Y Sakuno? – se apresuró a decir Ryoga – Se supone que estaría con ellos – su madre se ahogó en un grito.

-Siniestro – farfulló Nanjiro crispando los dientes.

Aquella información detuvo a Ryoma, una vez supiera quien era ese mal nacido iría tras él.

-¿De qué hablas? – interpeló su hijo mayor.

-Tachibana me acaba de llamar para decirme la identidad de Siniestro. ¡Maldito! – golpeó la mesa exasperado.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Ryoma con la ira en sus ojos.

-Fuji, Syusuke es el traidor – confirmó para sorpresa de todos – Ese maldito trabaja para Atobe.

Si en ese instante se hubiese derrumbado la casa sobre ellos no habría sido tan impactante como la noticia de que Syusuke Fuji, la mano derecha de Tezuka, jefe de la segunda familia, era nada más que el vil traidor. Fue un silencio rotundo ante el asombro y fue cuando Nanjiro comprendió las palabras de su padre "No confíes en nadie que no sea de la familia, tu sangre". Si Taro Echizen tenía algún conocimiento de esto jamás lo sabría, pero sin duda sospechaba que convivían con rapaces carroñeras.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakuno estaba tan emocionada con la posibilidad de ir en busca de su hija y de al fin traerla a casa, que ni cuenta se dio de los cambios de planes en cuanto a quien la llevaría a la clínica. Demasiada confianza o tontamente manipulada viajaba en el mismo vehículo junto a Fuji y Kaoru, sin siquiera sospechar lo que se suscitaba en la residencia Echizen.

Mirando por la ventana sin realmente ver nada solo mentalizando las cosa que llevaba para su hija y las que harían falta cuando volviera, se repetía los pasos a seguir prácticamente soñando despierta. No le cabía más felicidad en su pecho y tan ahogada de júbilo estaba que tuvo que aspirar profundo para reconocer que era verdad y no una fantasía que al fin Ranko volvería con ella. Arrugó un tanto la nariz al percibir un olor que le resultaba algo familiar, era algo así como un perfume barato mezclado con licor que no supo por qué pero le inquietó.

Volvió a respirar hondo para captar aquel aroma que sintió debía conocerlo, cada partícula olorosa viajó hasta su centro nasal y rápidamente la información recibida fue transmitida a su cerebro que tardo unos segundos en procesar la misiva.

…Uno…

…Dos…

…Tres…

¡Crack!

Una explosión en un recóndito apartado de su mente que la atravesó como un rayo fulgente cegando su entendimiento por leves instantes, fue tal la impresión que le provocó un agudo dolor de cabeza, teniendo que apretarse las sienes y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. De pronto comenzó a percibir escalofríos, su corazón saltó desesperado y su mente le bañó con una nitidez espeluznante con imágenes y sensaciones del día que mataron al abuelo de Ryoma.

-Sakuno ¿estás bien? – una mano que sintió como el hielo glacial. Fuji la miraba dubitativo.

Sakuno giró para enfrentarlo y se dio cuenta que lágrimas nublaban sus ojos carmín, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta como si fueran punzantes piedras. Volvió su rostro al frente para ver la fuente del perfume emitido, allí estaba a un paso de ella… empuñó las manos en su falda con temor… Kaoru… solo veía su nuca cubierta de cabellos negros y al instante lo supo… era él… él mató al abuelo de Ryoma… era él, el asesino.

-Sakuno ¿pasa algo? – insistió Fuji con delicadeza.

-A-ase… a-asesi… - apuntó inconscientemente hacia Kaoru, que solo la observó impávido por el espejo retrovisor – asesino… él… él… lo mató.

-Mmmm – fue la respuesta de Fuji – que interesante.

El sonido estremecedor en esa voz le hizo temblar de pánico, pero decidió o más bien se obligó a mirarlo y lo que distinguió solo generó que su seguridad dejara de existir. Fuji la observaba fijamente con sus siniestros ojos azules y una sonrisa que le retorció hasta las entrañas, por la sensación de satisfacción que descubrió ante su notoria angustia.

-Por tu cara, veo que has recordado – esbozó una singular sonrisa que le comprimió el corazón –. Te has tardado un buen resto, pero al final te diste cuenta quien mató a ese viejo, Sakuno.

Sus músculos se paralizaron bruscamente, su rostro reflejó el terror de saber la verdad y sus ojos se cristalizaron en finas gotas de agonía, en un instante de lucidez reconoció que el camino no los llevaba hacia la clínica y en cierto modo eso la calmo, su hija estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, ese segundo de esperanza se esfumó con las siguientes palabras.

-¿Te estás preguntado que pasara con tu hija? – dijo Fuji con un tono tan afilado como una daga.

-No le hagan nada – suplicó con dolor.

-Por supuesto – emitió condescendiente – solo tendrás que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos y la pequeña Echizen no sufrirá ningún daño.

-Acepto. Pero no se acerquen a ella – expresó con firmeza.

-Bueno eso es difícil, ya que tu querida hijita pronto se reunirá con nosotros – sonrió divertido del ver el sufrimiento despavorido en su víctima.

-¡Nooo! – dejando que las lágrimas cayeran a borbotones por su desvaída piel.

-Lo siento. Pero desde ahora las cosas se harán como nosotros digamos y para evitar una estupidez de tu parte teníamos que asegurarnos que no cambiarías de opinión.

El mundo de Sakuno pareció un débil cristal que se fue desquebrajando dolorosamente antes sus ojos y ella no tenía forma de evitarlo, su hija estaba en manos de unos desquiciados que nunca dudaron en matar a un hombre. En ese momento comprendió que sus temores anteriores no habían sido por su preocupante embarazo sino por algo mucho más grave que eso.

Hubiese deseado ser más valiente y no demostrar cobardía ante sus enemigos, pero el saber que Ranko podía estar en peligro la desbarató de cualquier coraje, cubriéndola de un temor mucho más profundo que el miedo sentido aquel día en que conoció a Taro Echizen. No sabía a donde irían, pero tenía la certeza que Ryoma ésta vez no conseguiría encontrarlas tan fácilmente y no tenía forma de comunicarse con él, su celular había sido torpemente descompuesto por Fuji antes de subirse al vehículo, que ingenua era… no, era demasiado tonta y confiada.

"_Ranko. Por favor que no le pase nada… Ryoma, ojalá pudieras escucharme"_ Rogó que sus pensamientos viajarán a él aunque solo fuera una infantil fantasía, pero se aferraría a todo con tal de no perder las esperanzas y fue cuando percibió bajo su brazo un bulto_… Ryoma…_ tenía un arma que este le había entregado y de paso enseñado a usarla en caso de emergencias, claro que nadie sabía de esto solo ellos dos y Kintarou que también había participado en las clases.

Tomo aquello como una señal de que debía ser valiente y esforzarse por resistir hasta que Ryoma lograra dar con ella, por muy armada que estuviese sabía que no conseguiría escapar con facilidad y mucho menos si debía cargar a su hija, era sumamente estúpido pensar que solo debía huir de ellos dos. Fuji ya le dijo que Ranko se reuniría con ellos, así que las cosas no serían sencillas y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de la pequeña dándoselas de súper héroe.

"_Ryoma, no tardes en venir por nosotras – pensó sin lograr retener las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos"_

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno sigo disfrutando de hacer pasar calamidades a los personajes. Ya tendrán tiempo de gozar de la vida cuando a mi se me plazca, jajaja. Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana y espero no demorarme más para no dejarla esperando tanto, cuídense. Chao


	25. Un Viaje Al Pasado

Lamento mi demora, pero ya no tengo excusas que me convenzan de tardar más de lo habitual. Así que ya no diré nada y espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo, sin adelantarles nada, solo lean a gusto.

Siempre agradecida de su apoyo y comentarios que me ayudan en algunos casos a dirigir mejor la historia, gracias a todos.

* * *

25.-UN VIAJE AL PASADO

Su mundo se estremeció cuando un certero rayo atravesó su mente para avivar cada recuerdo guardado en aquellos recónditos espacios que prefería no volver a ver, fue como si una antigua puerta rechinante le mostrara el camino a las mazmorras de un tétrico castillo y obligada por una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad no le quedo de otra que recuperar lo olvidado.

En aquel lapso de tiempo en donde reconoció al asesino en Kaoru no pudo evitar retornar casi en persona hasta aquel fatídico día, se petrificó negándose a ver nuevamente esas desafortunadas escenas, pero no hubo elección tenía que enfrentarlas y traer los recuerdos al presente lo quisiera o no. Y allí estaba viéndose en aquel instante de su vida que cambió todo para ella de manera irrevocable.

Las últimas horas de aquella tarde de verano se presentaron calurosas y húmedas como era habitual en una ciudad como Tokio, el trabajo había sido tranquilo con poco movimiento y estaba a minutos de cerrar su tienda, una vez hubo verificado que todo estuviera ordenado se aprestó para irse a descansar. Sin embargo, su destino le tenía una sorpresa y fue cuando un desconocido visitante irrumpió en la tienda.

Un anciano espléndidamente vestido de un traje gris oscuro, con sombrero borsalino a juego con un sofisticado bastón de madera, era tal como un caballero inglés salido del siglo XIX. Al verla le sonrió con ternura reflejada fielmente en sus ojos casi como si la conociera, Sakuno un tanto distraída por su presencia se le había quedado viendo sin pestañear a los ojos que lucían un especial tono ámbar que nunca había visto y la cual no pudo eludir, era una mirada profunda con algo de picardía y experiencia.

-¿Estabas cerrando? – escuchó decir al anciano con una voz varonil y algo más grave que denotaba su edad.

-¡Eh!... Sí, lo siento – se apresuró a bajar su cabeza a modo de reverencia –. Pero, ¿Necesitaba algo?

-Es que hace un calor de muerte y un anciano como yo sufre por eso – se quejó sacándose el sombrero para abanicarse – Me preguntaba si podría ofrecerme un poco de agua, para poder continuar mi camino.

-¡¿Agua?! – murmuró Sakuno que le miraba compasiva y sin comprender por que vestía de manera tan inapropiada para el clima estival –. Claro que sí, espere un momento, vengo en seguida.

Con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, Sakuno corrió a la parte trasera de la tienda en donde guardaba agua fresca, mientras el extraño anciano investigaba su tienda de perfumes.

-Veo que eres perfumista – afirmó en tono alto para que ella oyera –. Una vez conocí a una persona que practicaba este oficio – expresó con nostalgia.

-Mi abuela me enseñó – dijo Sakuno trayéndole el vaso con agua – Tome.

-Muchas gracias – depositando el sombrero en una silla a su lado y al fin lograr saciar su sed.

-¿Ahora mejor? – le sonrió con cariño.

-Mucho mejor – devolviéndole el vaso sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con una expresión melancólica y de añoranza –. Eres una chica muy linda, tus ojos son joyas de rubí y tu cabello tan largo como una bella cascada de fuego – el anciano parecía no darse cuenta que sus pensamientos eran audibles y que esas palabras no eran precisamente para ella.

Sakuno se avergonzó ante el inesperado halago y retrocedió un paso imaginando que fuera uno de esos viejos pervertidos que andas tras jovencitas, sus ojos cristalinos como el agua reflejaron la desconfianza ante el cumplido y el anciano despertando de su ensueño con rapidez se apresuró a corregir cualquier mal entendido.

-Lo siento – carraspeó como para distender el ambiente – es que al verte recordé a una persona de mi pasado, discúlpame.

-No se preocupe – sonriendo con cariño al notar la sinceridad del hombre.

-Supongo que si aquella persona hubiera tenido hijos, de seguro tendría una nieta tan bella como tú – dijo en un tono jovial y amistoso –. Yo mismo tengo un par de nietos y uno debe tener tu edad, es un tanto huraño y orgulloso, pero entre nosotros es un buen chico – haciéndole un guiño de complicidad, que logró que Sakuno sintiera cierto cariño por el anciano.

-Ya se siente mejor, ¿desea más agua?

-No, no, no – meciendo la mano para dar énfasis en su posición –. Y aprovechando que estoy aquí, podría comprar uno de estos perfumes – anunció el anciano pasando la vista por el lugar – creo que a mi nuera le encantaría uno.

-¿Y qué le gustaría? – se expresó solícita, de todos modos no tenía ningún apuro por irse y comenzaba a estar cómoda con el desconocido.

-Mmm… Haber – meditó haciendo un mohín con la boca.

De pronto el sonido estridente de un teléfono les interrumpió, el anciano rápidamente contestó la llamada que se presentó en elocuentes expresiones desaprobatorias y gesticulaciones malhumoradas, que le indicaron a Sakuno que debían ser malas noticias. No comprendió nada de la conversación, pero fue claro para ella como de un amable anciano había pasado a un imponente caballero que incluso le hizo sentir algo de temor.

-Lo siento – se excusó con brusquedad – Me tengo que ir, otro día vemos los perfumes.

Y antes que Sakuno pudiera despedirse o cualquier otro gesto adecuado, el anciano desapareció tras la puerta. Cuando tomo las llaves para irse, a los segundos de esto, distinguió el sombrero y en un impulso inexplicable asumió la misión de entregarlo a su dueño ¿Por qué lo hizo si lo más lógico habría sido guardarlo? ¿Por qué aquella necesidad de correr tras un desconocido por una simple prenda?

Sencillamente no tendría respuesta para esas preguntas, ya que solo recordaba las sensaciones de tener que hacerlo por que algo en su interior la incitó a eso… Unos metros más lejos de su tienda localizó al anciano por su atuendo elegante, hubiese querido gritarle si al menos supiera cual era su nombre. Debido al gran tumulto de gente que transitaba a esa hora no lograba darle alcance y en eso lo vio girar hacia una zona que sabía no era muy concurrida, pues solo accedían camiones de descargas o similares a las bodega que deberían ocupar esa área.

A cada paso dado sentía como se iba internando en un mundo que parecía absorber cada rasgo de energía, cada atisbo de luz, cada sentimiento de paz y esperanza. Sakuno percibió el repentino cambio de atmósfera al llegar al borde de un callejón trasero a una fábrica, el aire se tornó denso de una forma asfixiante y aún así caminó por ella con una extraña sensación de que debía avanzar, a pesar de suponerle algo ridículo considerando que solo era un sombrero, sabía o intuía que su deber era hacerlo o quizás solo era el cruel destino que estaba jugando con su persona.

Aquel callejón era oscuro incluso para una tarde de verano, de haber tenido un poco de juicio hubiese volteado para correr en sentido contrario. Pero ¿qué la llevó a ser tan insensata cuando su cordura le advertía que no era seguro?... Caminó con cautela y el corazón martillándole el pecho cubierto por aquel sombrero, sentía temor y aún así avanzó al oír unas voces que parecían estar en una disputa.

Un ligero revoltijo en el estómago le hizo afirmarse en la pared contigua al recibir en su diestra nariz un apestante olor a podredumbre de quien sabe que asquerosidad. Sabía que no debía avanzar pues el miedo debilitaba sus piernas socavando sus fuerzas y de pronto un sonido seco se escuchó por una puerta lateral. Nunca comprendería por que al oír ese ruido proveniente de un disparo la hizo correr para saber que ocurría, allí estaba a metros de ella hincado a punto de caer al suelo aquel desconocido anciano.

Botó el sombrero angustiada y se apresuró a sostener al anciano que la miró horrorizado.

-Sakuno ¿qué haces acá? – ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había dicho su nombre – tienes que irte ahora.

-Esta herido ¿qué sucedió, lo asaltaron? – ignorando todo a su alrededor desesperada por socorrer al hombre.

-¡Echizen! – una voz ahogada se escuchó en las sombras - ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-Sakuno, tienes que irte – el anciano la agarró del brazo para obligarla a obedecer.

-Pero, usted. Llamaré una ambulancia – expresó aturdida al ver la sangre en la pierna del anciano y se negaba a cumplir lo que se le pedía.

-Sakuno, aléjate de aquí, esto es muy peligroso – le suplicó el anciano – yo estaré bien.

Sakuno sabía que mentía pues en cada respirar su cuerpo se hacía más pesado sobre ella, alzó su vista buscando ayuda o algo que sirviera. Frente a ellos un poco más lejos de donde sintió la voz reconoció una figura, quiso saber quien era pero la oscuridad se lo impedía y su cabeza tenía demasiadas preguntas como para lograr formular una.

-Se parecen mucho – musitó aquel personaje - ¿No lo crees así Echizen?

-Calla – balbuceo el anciano – Sakuno, escucha. Vete ahora mismo y no hagas preguntas, solo olvida esto.

Una puerta se abrió antes que Sakuno pudiera siquiera comprender el mandato y una maldición proferida por el anciano le anunció que habría problemas. Buscó de donde venía el ruido, pero no consiguió ver nada reconocible solo sombras se deslizaban con cautela fuera de los haces de luz que se colaban por las altas ventanas.

-No se supone que deberían estar muertos – escuchó una voz de hombre.

-Shhh… ese estúpido – remilgó en un siseo el otro – te dije que enviáramos a otro.

-No importa. Mátalos a todos – remarcando la última palabra que Sakuno sintió como su nombre – Y apúrate que no tardan en llegar y eso si que sería problemático. Aunque podría ser divertido ver la cara de ellos cuando se encuentren con el viejo muerto ¿no crees?

-Deja tus ironías para otra ocasión… shhhh – espetó fastidiado su compañero.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – vociferó el anciano, justo antes del primer disparo - ¡Atobe!

Un temblor que la sacudió al percibir el ruido y notar como la figura se desplomaba mortuorio sobre el pavimento. En aquel instante sus sentidos dejaron de pertenecerle reconociendo que la cordura viajaba lejos de su mente, solo lágrimas caían como símbolo de vida por su desvaída piel y con la conciencia absoluta que pronto dejaría de existir ¿Era esto lo que el destino tenía para ella, una muerte cruenta en manos asesinas?

-Nadie se salva, estúpido anciano – casi un murmullo en los oídos de Sakuno, que solo percibía el desagradable hedor de la sangre impregnarse por sus poros.

Y en eso un brusco movimiento del anciano la impulsó al suelo para ser él quien recibiera el siguiente impacto, al golpearse contra el piso fue como si hubiese despertado de un trance momentáneamente. Se alzó y ahí distinguió a su salvador bañando de un rojo carmesí que la hizo estremecerse de horror, fue en su auxilio para colocarlo entre sus piernas y al mismo instante despojarlo del arma que no había alcanzado a utilizar, sin darse cuenta se aferró a esa desconocida defensa.

-Hay que salir de aquí – escuchó en las sombras – ya vienen.

-Shhh… ¿Y la chica? – siseó la otra voz.

-Olvídate de ella por ahora – ordenó perdiéndose en la oscuridad pasando a unos pasos de ella.

Sakuno no tuvo certeza de nada al encontrarse en un cierto grado de conmoción, fue como si al verse liberada de la muerte permitiera que sus emociones se descarriaran y vagamente se acordaba de lo que el anciano balbuceó mientras estuvieron allí… ¿cuánto tiempo? Ahora dudaba que fuese mucho como también de si realmente estuvo presente en ese lugar, pues se sentía despojada de la realidad en una dimensión paralela a su tranquilo mundo, todo lo demás era solo bruma en su mente.

-Sakuno ¿estás despierta? – la voz de Syusuke la saco de su encierro.

-Tú… estabas allí – dijo cuando fue conciente de encontrar su voz en sus difusas memorias.

-Pensé que nunca recordarías – le expresó con cierta satisfacción –. Debo reconocer que eres una mujer con mucha suerte, es sorprendente como has escapado tantas veces de la muerte. No soy un hombre supersticioso pero seguro naciste bajo una estrella protectora.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que consiguió emitir de su atribulada cabeza.

-Estabas en el lugar equivocado, solo eso – acariciándole el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña – Aunque debo decir que me impresionó que Echizen te hubiere llevado esa noche a la casa. Cuando nos presentaron creí que nos delatarías y pensar que no nos reconociste, eso fue un gran alivio para no arruinar nuestros planes. Una lástima sí, ya que tuve que mantenerme distante para evitar que nos descubrieras.

-Yo nunca los reconocí, ¿por qué entonces me secuestran?

-Resulta que las circunstancias han variado un poco y tu presencia es indispensable para ciertas personas, eres una mujer misteriosa – pronunció Syusuke clavando sus ojos en ella como si quisiera descubrir cual era su más recóndito secreto.

-¿A dónde vamos? – instó dudosa.

-Ya lo verás – musitó casi con hermandad – y seguro allí podrás responder tus preguntas.

-¿Qué… harán conmigo? Yo no… diré nada… así que…

-Ya te lo dije, ahora eres más valiosa viva que muerta. Hay alguien que desea un pequeño favor tuyo y después de eso… mmmm… ¿quién sabe?

-Fuji… shhhh – captó su atención Kaoru - ¿por qué no mataste a ese imbécil de Takeshi?

-Por que me cae bien – respondió sin más – No te molestes tanto, imagina la cara que pondrá cuando despierte y sepa que fuimos nosotros, me hubiese gustado verla. Estoy seguro que Momo hubiese preferido que lo matáramos antes de tener que enfrentarse a la furia de Echizen – sus ojos relampaguearon de emoción.

-A veces me das miedo – anunció Kaoru al ver el disfrute de su compañero – Creo que no me gustaría ser tu enemigo.

Mientras el parloteo continuaba Sakuno se dejó caer sobre su espalda resignándose a su incierto destino solo observando el paisaje pasar. No distinguía ninguna señal de hacia donde podrían llevarla, fijó su vista en un punto indefinido para concentrar sus energías en las posibilidades a su alcance, confiaba que Ryoma iría por ella, pero eso no significaba que no haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para hallar una salida.

Sin embargo, antes de cualquier descabellado plan de escape tenía que tener a su hija en sus brazos y luego de eso recién podría maquinar una huida. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse serena y no caer en desesperación aunque casi sentía que sus piernas temblaban de miedo, empuñaba sus manos con fuerza para darse el valor de estar calma y solo permitía que la seguridad de su hija llenara sus pensamientos.

Así fue como de pronto atravesaron un inmenso portón enrejado en fierro forjado que se abrió de par en par para permitir su ingreso, un breve intercambio de palabras con los guardias y se introdujeron en un frondoso bosquecillo de cerezos en flor en pleno apogeo, de no ser por la inquieta situación se habría dado el gusto de deleitarse con el paisaje. Cruzando ese esplendoroso lugar se alzaba imponente un monumental castillo.

Sakuno parpadeó asombrada al divisar aquella atípica construcción, fue como si de repente se hubiesen transportado a la Europa Medieval muy lejos del actual Tokio. Eso la hizo pensar en lo excéntrico del dueño con aires de grandeza, ya había oído que existían millonarios que compraban castillos antiguos y los hacían trasladar a su lugar de preferencia piedra por piedra. Todo esto la hacía dudar de su propia cordura no sabiendo si estaba despierta o metida en alguna extraña pesadilla.

¿Qué podría querer un hombre de esa índole con una simple mujer como ella? Quizás, agregarla a su colección de excentricidades.

Al bajar distinguió la magnifica construcción de piedra grisácea, con una torre altísima en el ala norte que albergaba en su parte superior un hermoso vitral de aspecto barroco, resguardado en su cúspide por hombres uniformados en reemplazo de los arqueros que hubiesen vigilado en períodos de antaño. Frente a ellos se presentaba el umbral principal tallado en una gruesa madera de roble, que se alcanzaba subiendo una corta escalinata de piedra laja.

Al parecer su llegada era un hecho conocido y un hombre robusto de gran altura los esperaba. Sakuno al verlo supuso que era una especie de mayordomo por su aspecto incólume e impecable vestimenta, pero no de elegancia destacable para ser el dueño del castillo. Por momentos se había quedado aturdida con tanta opulencia y fue Fuji quien la jaló del brazo para que despertara de su abstracción.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? – atinó a decir.

-Ya la verás – respondió sin detenerse para entrar.

-¿Esta aquí? – expresó con esperanza intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-Kabaji – ignorando a Sakuno y sus preguntas - ¿Dónde esta tu jefe? Nos está esperando.

-Sígame, primero debemos ir a otro sitio – señalándole el camino.

-Mi hija – suspiró ansiosa y aliviada de saber que esta allí, Fuji no lo confirmó pero ella lo sabía.

El sujeto robusto les hizo señas para que lo siguieran por un largo pasillo, a pesar de estar dentro de un castillo todo en su interior era un despliegue de modernidad con paredes tapizadas en madera de raulí y tallados en la franja superior con disímiles formas que asemejaban a personajes mitológicos del antiguo Japón. Acompañados por cuadros que parecían formar una galería de obras de arte, entre paisajes y retratos, asimismo iban otros preciosos objetos de valor tales como esculturas de mármol, granito o piedra; jarrones de porcelana o platería fina entre otros.

De pronto un bullicio ahogado retumbó por las gruesas paredes y generó una voz de alerta en el corazón de Sakuno… Ranko… Un llanto desesperado provenía de una parte del castillo que la hizo estremecerse de angustia y alegría, quiso corre, pero Fuji se lo impidió jalándola hacia él con fuerza y dedicándole una de sus siniestras sonrisas. A medida que caminaba el lloriqueo se tornaba más intenso y penetrante.

Al fin se abrió una puerta al fondo del pasillo que permitió a Sakuno saber que su hija estaba con vida, una mujer la sostenía en sus brazos balanceándola para calmar a la desconsolada niña, pero la pequeña no daba señales de querer disminuir el escándalo. Sakuno se zafó de Fuji para correr hacia Ranko y en un instante la acunó en su pecho, unos segundos susurrándole unas suaves palabras bastaron para que la pequeña reconociera a su madre y tranquilizara su angustia.

-Ves, te dije que estaba bien – esbozó Fuji de lo más normal, Sakuno ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo – Disfruta tu estadía aquí, pronto vendrán por ti.

-¡Espera! – quiso detenerlo, pero la puerta fue cerrada de golpe - ¿Dónde estamos? – dirigiéndose a la mujer menuda frente a ella.

-Esta es la residencia de los Atobe – afirmó reverente.

-¿Atobe? – musitó Sakuno dubitativa – Te refieres a Atobe Keigo.

-Sí, señora – respondió cabizbaja.

Mientras meditaba las razones de por qué este despreciable sujeto la había secuestrado, se acomodó en un sillón cerca de la ventana para poder amamantar a su pequeña hija. Suspiró incontables veces casi masacrándose las neuronas para entender su presencia allí y como no hubo respuesta, su única alternativa era buscar una manera de escapar.

-¿Trabajas hace mucho aquí? – sorprendiendo a la mujer que permanecía distante.

-No, señora. Hace poco menos de un año – aseguró la sirvienta – poco después que muriese el antiguo jefe de la Hyotei.

-Ya veo. ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí? – indagó con precaución y notó la vacilación en los ojos de la mujer que pareció pensar bien cual debía ser su respuesta.

-He tenido trabajos peores – dijo titubeante.

-Y… ¿no te gustaría irte? – cuestionó sin apartar su mirada de ella.

-No tengo alternativa – negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes por que me tienen aquí?

-No, señora – respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿Si pudieras me ayudarías a escapar? O al menos no impedírmelo – se atrevió a decir aun sin saber si era conveniente confesar sus intenciones.

-S-señora – se alteró la mujer inquieta – y-yo… es mejor que no lo haga.

-¿Por qué?

-El joven Atobe se enfadaría – emitió con temor – y él podría…

-¿Matarme? – dijo con seguridad casi como si aquella opción no le afectara – Creo que sin importar lo que haga de todos modos él piensa matarme.

Sakuno frunció el ceño sabiendo que sería una difícil tarea salir de allí y aunque no podía afirmar que aquella chica fuera una aliada haría todo lo posible por tenerla de su lado, no trabajaba hace mucho tiempo ahí y cabía la posibilidad que su lealtad aún fuera escuálida. Casi una hora después de su llegada, aquel robusto hombre llamado Kabaji fue por ella y por más que insistió en llevar a su hija le fue imposible, no quedándole más que confiar en la mujer.

Fue trasladada a una planta más alta y pronto se percató que su destino era la torre del castillo al ir subiendo por una escalera de piedra que parecía enrollarse como un gran espiral. Sentía como sus nervios la asaltaban nuevamente al saber que debía reencontrarse con ese desagradable hombre, Atobe le causaba temor y repugnancia… ¿por qué insistía en ella?... Con paso titubeante se adentró en el despacho de notable aspecto masculino, suficientemente espacioso como para albergar un piano sin resultar un estorbo.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Ryusaki – la voz arrogante de Atobe se escucho tras el piano.

-¿Qué quiere… de mí? - balbuceó intentando aparentar la calma que no sentía.

-Directo al punto, perfecto – peinándose sus cabellos grisáceos levemente iluminados por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana – Solo quiero una cosa de ti, pero antes no te gustaría beber un trago.

-N-no, gracias – expresó más inquieta parada como una estatua en medio del cuarto, mientras era acechada por la mirada altiva de Keigo –. Solo… quiero a mi hija.

-Como gustes – camino pausado hacia una licorera antigua para servirse una poco de coñac –. Pero antes tendrás que hacer algo por mi, es una pequeñez sin importancia.

Obviamente esas palabras eran una farsa absoluta y Sakuno lo sabía, sin embargo, debía permanecer lo más tranquila posible para conseguir apresurar las cosas. Observó como Atobe se dirigía a su intimidante escritorio de color ébano, para sacar unos cuantos papeles de una cajonera y luego de beber un sorbo de su trago volvió a prestarle atención. La seguridad de que su objetivo sería cumplido era demasiado impresionante como para que a la indefensa Sakuno no se le mermara su valor.

-¿Quieres a tu hija? – cuestionó como una fiera salvaje lo haría con su presa, espero que asintiera y agregó – Entonces, firma estos papeles y listo.

-¿Cómo… firmar? ¿De qué habla? – entonó confusa.

-Solo firma estos malditos documentos sin hacer preguntas y te podrás ir – anunció con algo de furia en sus ojos, pero intentando no excederse.

El cerebro de Sakuno comenzaba a palpitar alarmante, por mucho que deseaba llevarse a su hija lo más lejos de allí su instinto le advertía que debía ser cauta. Ya veía que ese hombre la tomaba por una estúpida mujer que haría lo que él le pidiese y utilizaría a su hija con tal propósito, pero no podía firmar algo sin saber su contenido y que sucedería una vez que lo hiciera ni que fuera idiota.

-¿Qué… son esos… documentos? – indagó titubeante.

-Eso no tiene importancia, solo firma – zarandeó amenazante los papeles en su mano – ven aquí y pon tu maldita firma, ahora.

-N-no – musitó casi temblando al escuchar aquella atronadora voz – quiero saber… que es.

-¡Basta! – vociferó impaciente – Vas a firmar estos papeles, sino quieres que tu maldita hija pague las consecuencias.

Ese violento ultimátum socavó su calma, sintiendo como sus piernas perdían fuerza y estaba segura que no tardaría en caer, convencida que ni siquiera sería capaz de sostener un mísero lápiz. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se repitió mentalmente que debía recuperar el control de sí, si él la notaba desvalida no habría forma de enfrentarlo.

-No sería mejor explicarle – una profunda voz se adentró al cuarto – ¿Desde cuándo tan imprudente?

Aquel sonido despertó sus sentidos en el acto, a un lado de ella pasaba la impertérrita persona de Tezuka que a penas y le dedicó una fría mirada, igual de elocuente que cuando se conocieron.

-U-usted… es el… t-traidor – musitó incrédula - ¿Por… qué?

Tezuka la miró fijamente sin dejar de lado la intimidante postura de su presencia, por ligeros segundos pareció ahondar en la posibilidad de contestar o no esa pregunta y cuando Sakuno dio por hecho que no lo haría, la voz seria e imperturbable se dejo oír.

-No esta en mi familia ser segundos – una escueta respuesta que debería interpretar como mejor le valiera.

-P-pero, ellos confían en… usted – incapaz de comprender que alguien pudiera abandonar su postura de lealtad, símbolo del comportamiento habitual dentro de un clan, por intereses propios.

No tuvo valor para mantener esa mirada imperturbable de Tezuka que le afirmaba que su decisión era absoluta y en ningún caso se referiría a eso con ella. Sakuno hubiese querido entender aquella cuestionable actitud y en un rincón de su bondadosa personalidad deseaba hacer algo para que Tezuka enmendara la falta, pero se retractó al recordar que un acto de vil traición no tenía perdón factible y en el peor de los casos a los de su clase les hacían pagar con la muerte. Se resignó, era una batalla que definitivamente no podría ganar y debía acostumbrarse a eso.

-Basta de parloteo – interrumpió Keigo con molestia – Esto es absurdo, lo único que quiero es que firmes estos documentos.

-¿Quiero… saber que es? – reclamó en un tambaleante murmullo.

-Un declarado que afirma que renuncias a cualquier derecho de recibir la herencia que dejo Mabuchi Atobe, cediendo todo a su nieto Keigo – comentó Tezuka como si fuera la noticia más trivial del mundo.

-¡¿H-he… herencia?! – murmuró Sakuno confusa - ¿Por qué? Yo ni siquiera conocía a ese caballero – aunque esos hechos ya no deberían asombrarla en lo más mínimo.

-Los motivos no importan, solo firma y ya – espetó exasperado Keigo – piensa que fue una locura de un viejo senil.

Aquella afirmación podría haber sido satisfactoria si Sakuno hubiese conocido al anciano en mención, pero ella estaba segura que nunca había oído ese nombre, entonces ¿Por qué un completo extraño le dejaría un par de sus bienes? Si su pensar era correcto aquel personaje debería ser el mismo que vio morir el día que conoció a Ryoma. Por tanto dicho testamento fue redactado mucho antes de siquiera saber de su existencia.

Ahora que lo analizaba bien, las circunstancias en que accedió a los bienes de Taro Echizen aún le eran extrañas y desconocidas, habían sucedido tantas cosas desde ese día que no se preocupo por averiguar las razones de eso. Y en estos instantes volvía a verse en una situación similar, con una persona a la cual nunca había visto aunque tampoco podría decir que al abuelo de Ryoma lo hubiese visto antes.

¿Cuál era el misterio que la rodeaba?

¿Por qué dos perfectos desconocidos cedían parte de su fortuna a una simple chica como ella?

A lo mejor había sido transportada a un universo alterno sin darse cuenta y en vez de estar ahí debería estar en una cancha de tenis animando a su jugador favorito. Por supuesto que no, su hija y Ryoma no eran una ilusión eran su vida.

-A m-mí… si me importa – rebatió, obvio que le importaba comprender por que de los hechos, nadie en su sano juicio acepta de buenas a primeras una herencia de dos extraños y no pregunta por qué.

-Keigo, cuéntale de una vez la verdad – la voz serena y locuaz de Tezuka cubrió el cuarto.

-No intentes darme órdenes – remilgó altivo – que irrisorio es que deba casi suplicar a esa mujer para que firme, cuando todo eso me pertenece.

-¿Por qué… su abuelo me dejaría… algo a mí? – murmuró indecisa – yo no lo conocía.

-"Algo"… no es precisamente lo que te dejo – expresó con desdén – sino la mitad de su fortuna.

-¿M-mi… mitad? – balbuceó consternada - ¿por qué?

-Por que ese viejo era un insensato de primera y quería fastidiarme – gruñó para luego beber hasta la última gota de coñac – según su opinión solo quería ser justo.

Los hombres intercambiaron unas palabras que Sakuno no pudo entender al hallarse en un profundo mar de confusiones. En algo estaba de acuerdo Sakuno y era que ese supuesto anciano debería haber estado fuera de sus cabales para hacer semejante disparate, de haberlo conocido ella misma lo habría internado en un asilo para viejos seniles. Probablemente ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales querrían matarla, pero que les detenía ahora, no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo.

-¿Vas a firmar? – dijo mostrándole los papeles con vehemencia.

-Quiero que me explique… por que su abuelo haría eso – un gruñido de Keigo la hizo dudar, pero presentía que existían algo oculto que la involucraba a ella y deseaba saber que.

-Esta bien - apretándose las sienes en gesto resignado y luego alzo la vista para mirar con cierta cólera a Sakuno como si fuera la causante de todos sus males, en parte lo era –. Para hacerte el cuento corto, tu abuela y mi abuelo eran hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Pero cómo? – emitió con sus ojos absortos de impresión.

-Tu abuela traicionó a la familia y sus padres la repudiaron por eso.

-N-No – quiso defenderla aunque no sabía bien de que – mi abuela era una buena persona.

-Era una traidora – escupió severo – su única misión en esta vida era casarse con el hombre indicado para expandir los dominios del clan y ella falto a su palabra.

Sakuno tuvo que respirar profundo para intentar comprender en algo aquellas palabras, le parecía absurdo que su abuela haya nacido dentro de un clan yakuza, era una anciana bondadosa que siempre la crió con amor y bajos los cánones sociales adecuados, cuestionando en todo momento las conductas consideradas reprobatorias. Aunque si eso era cierto, empezaba a entender por que de algunas actitudes de su abuela.

-Mi abuela ¿No se casó con quien debía?

-Se caso, pero cuando mi abuelo consiguió deshacerse de su marido como estaba presupuestado para quedarse con lo que nos pertenecía, tu abuela tuvo el descaro de voltear la cara a la familia donando todos los bienes a caridad y luego se esfumó, claro que no le quedo de otra, su ofensa no merecía menos que la muerte – bufó aireado –. Se perdió una fortuna por su culpa y después de todo lo que invirtieron sus padres en ella.

Al parecer su abuela había sido obligada a casarse por interés y conociéndola seguro había logrado venganza cuando quedo viuda. Su abuela tuvo que haber sufrido mucho dejando todo a tras para refugiarse en un pequeño pueblo, lugar donde conoció a su marido y tuvo a su único hijo. Meditándolo mejor Sumire nunca le hablo de su vida antes de casarse con su abuelo, fue como si aquel hecho no fuera parte de ella.

-El estúpido de mi abuelo con los años se fue ablandando y cuando sintió cargo de conciencia quiso enmendar lo que él llamaba su peor error – se mofó Keigo incrédulo – Y hace tres años tu abuela tuvo la brillante idea de aparecer, seguro quería recuperar su puesto y deseaba nuestra fortuna.

-¡Mentira! Mi abuela no quería nada – la defendió – ella no necesitaba de ustedes, solo…

-Si ella no hubiese regresado nada de esto sería necesario, mi abuelo nunca se habría reencontrado con ella y tu miserable vida seguiría siendo desconocida – confirmó con marcada ira al verla frente a él –. Cuando me entere de esto hice lo imposible por arreglar el asunto y pensé tontamente que matando a tu abuela mis problemas terminarían – Sakuno ahogo un grito entre sus manos.

-Creía que… Yukimura la… – incapaz de asimilar las palabras.

-Y lo hizo, ¿por qué crees que él se acercó a ti? – mirándola con superioridad – ese idiota solo era un peón que manipule a mi antojo, aunque se suponía que el mataría a tu abuela mucho antes, pero se quiso pasar de listo cuando descubrió quien era y por supuesto intentó sacar ventaja. Solo que yo fui más astuto y maquine todo para que acabara con tu abuela en el momento justo. Fue una decepción que ese viejo de Echizen no lo haya matado y solo lo obligara a desaparecer.

-¿Por qué no me mataron con mi abuela? – musitó entre dientes.

-No tenía idea de que existías, ese bastardo supo ocultarlo muy bien y siempre se justificó que estaba esperando el momento indicado para acabar con la vieja, era obvio que primero debía ganarse tu confianza para después usarte a su conveniencia y por otro lado mi abuelo tuvo la delicadeza de nunca contarme de ti – farfulló con resentimiento –, ese viejo debía de estar sospechando de mí y de cierta forma maniobró las cosas para mantenerte oculta a mi vista. Solo cuando murió supe que tenía una prima a quien le había dejado la mitad de los bienes.

Sakuno estaba demasiado pasmada como para encontrar palabras que pronunciar ante esto, era una verdad fantasiosa que le era imposible asimilar sin sentir que el peso de una montaña caía sobre sus hombros. Su vida siempre había estado ligada a este oscuro mundo sin saberlo ni mucho menos sospecharlo y su abuela se encargó de resguardarla de todo.

Sin embargo, por más que trató de mantenerla distante la atracción de un pasado fue más fuerte que sus deseos, atrapándola de manera inexorable a esta vida. Su hija, Ranko, era el sello absoluto que ella nunca podría obviar, por no decir que su corazón se había convertido voluntariosamente en un esclavo de los caprichos de Ryoma y sabía que de eso jamás se arrepentiría.

-Fue una suerte que los inútiles que envié para matarte hayan fallado – la interrumpió de su análisis – ya que para fastidiarme mi abuelo ordenó que el testamento no fuera abierto hasta luego de 6 meses de su muerte, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al saber que había creado una maldita cláusula.

-¿De qué habla? – lo miró con recelo a penas levantando su vista.

-Esa absurda cláusula dice que si tú mueres, por el motivo que sea, todo lo que estipula la herencia que es tuyo será donado a fundaciones de beneficencia – expresó crujiendo los dientes como si fuera una fiera a punto de matar a su presa – ese viejo estúpido se aseguró que tu vida estuviera a salvo, no solo con eso, sino también al confabular con ese Echizen para que te dejara parte de sus bienes, mi abuelo sabía que ellos serían fieles a los deseos de él y por tanto serían el escudo perfecto para protegerte mientras pasara el tiempo requerido para la lectura del testamento. Debo reconocer que mi abuelo era un viejo astuto.

-¡Oh! – un sonido inaudible como única reacción posible para Sakuno que prácticamente tenía la mente en blanco.

-Ya que arreglamos esto, ahora si no tendrás ninguna queja y firmarás ¡YA! – espetó tajante.

Sakuno parpadeó desorientada como si hubiese estado inmersa en una fantasía sobre alguna realidad que no era parte de ella y de pronto retornaba a una vida aún más fuera de sí que la anterior. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, su corazón le enviaba punzantes pulsaciones de alarma y la presión del aire se hacía insoportable obligándose a recordad que era imperiosa la necesidad de respirar. Cerró sus ojos unos instantes para tratar de estabilizar su cabeza que giraba sin cesar en un confuso torbellino.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo su vida había sido una mentira? Veía como un precipicio a sus pies se abría para derrumbarla y tragarla hacia las profundidades de lo desconocido. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos fueran primos? Y peor aún, saber que tenía todas las intenciones de matarla sin evocar ningún tipo de remordimientos. Estaba sola al borde de un incierto y su mente solo confabulaba pesimistas respuestas que no le permitían ver la luz.

¿Por qué su abuela no la previno de esto, si ella sabía como era su familia? Estaba desprotegida, sin armas para enfrentar al siniestro dragón frente a ella y más temor sentía por la seguridad de su hija, ese hombre que la estaba mirando con dagas ardientes en sus ojos no demostraba compasión ni siquiera un mísero afecto por los lazos sanguíneos que los unían, para él solo valía el poder de su fortuna y buscaría la manera de recuperarla lo quisiera ella o no.

¿Qué debía hacer? Su instinto le decía que no podía confiar en las palabras de ese sujeto por muy familia que fueran, eso no tenía ninguna validez para él y eso había quedado de manifiesto con todas las veces que intento acabar con ella sabiendo el parentesco, ahora solo lo detenía esa efímera cláusula que desaparecería a penas ella colocara su firma en esos papeles, si supiera que su hija y ella se podrían ir sin problemas una vez concretado eso firmaría sin más, pero no… algo en la mirada de ese hombre era peligroso como para fiarse en lo más mínimo.

-C-creo… que lo… - las palabras estaban atragantadas en su garganta y sus pensamientos desorbitados no le permitían hablar con seguridad, pero tenía que ganar tiempo hasta encontrar una salida o rogar por que Ryoma las encontraba lo antes posible – l-lo pensaré.

-¿Qué lo pensarás? – Bufó en una carcajada sardónica – No tienes nada que pensar, solo tienes que firma ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Y-yo… necesito… pensarlo.

-Déjate de estupideces – golpeando el escritorio que se estremeció ligeramente.

-Keigo, deberías calmarte y dejar que Ryusaki lo piense – interrumpió con voz pausada y cierto grado de superioridad – Quizás, ella querrá estar segura que no harás nada contra ella o asegurarse un buen futuro.

-Kunimitsu, podrías dejar de meterte en donde no te llaman – crispó los dientes exasperado, esa prepotencia de su aliado le irritaba era como si él solo fuera un niño indefenso guiado por un experto adulto, tal cual se sentía cuando su abuelo estaba con vida.

-Solo digo lo que creo es mejor – esta vez clavando sus fríos ojos en él para que comprendiera su idea.

-Te doy una hora para que pienses que quieres – gruñó por tener que reconocer que Tezuka tenía razón en algo – y luego de eso tendrás que firmar por las buenas o las malas.

-P-pero… una… - la fiera mirada de Keigo la estremeció – está bien.

-Regresa a tu cuarto – ordenó – y más te vale que hagas lo que te digo.

Sakuno se apresuró a salir de aquel tenebroso lugar y de la presencia amenazadora de Keigo, sabía que debía agradecerle a Tezuka el papel de mediador ya que estaba convencida que de lo contrario habría sido torturada con tal de hacerla firmar. Una vez cerrada la puerta estuvo a punto de romper en llanto por la desesperación y el terror de no tener la ligera idea como escapar de esto, pero centrando sus pensamientos en Ranko se obligó a tranquilizar sus emociones y pensamientos para hallar una solución factible, tenía una hora para formular un plan.

-Se puede saber por qué – musitó Keigo una vez Sakuno salió del cuarto – darle tiempo de pensar, no tiene nada que hacer más que firmar.

-Ella no iba a firmar – afirmó Tezuka – estaba asustada y tú no ayudas a que ella se calme. Cuando regrese prométele que se podrá ir junto a su hija y que serás generoso con ella por que son familia, dándole algo para su seguridad futura.

-Eso es inútil – remilgó molesto – sabes que una vez firme la mataré.

-Solo hazlo para que firme – recalcó – sino más demorara todo esto y mientras más tiempo pase permites que los Echizen la encuentren con facilidad.

-Ya, ya… haré eso – dijo con tono seco – Y espero esa tonta no venga con que quiere más tiempo o quizás que otra idiotez.

-¿Y lo otro esta todo preparado? – cambiando de tema.

-Sí. Los pasajes están listos y Fuji ya se encargó de los pasaporte falsos – anunció mientras se servía otro vaso de coñac – solo falta que esa niña firme los papeles para largarme de aquí.

-Con esto nunca te sacarás a los Echizen de encima ¿lo sabes, cierto? – indagó severo.

-Absolutamente – sonriendo triunfante – pero mis beneficios se duplicaran inmensamente y sabes que tú también participarás de esto, mientras yo este fuera tienes que asegurarte que todo marche bien.

-Obviamente. Ese es el trato, socios en esto – bajando la cabeza con reverencia, pero con altivez en sus ojos - ¿Y la niñera dónde los espera?

-Ella estará en Shangai esperándonos y está muy feliz de poder cuidar a la hija de Echizen – comentó con sarcasmo.

-¿Crees que puedes confiar en ella? no olvides que Osakada siempre gusto de Echizen – le advirtió Tezuka.

-Eso era antes, ese bastardo de Echizen cometió un grave error al rechazar a Tomoka. Una mujer despechada es un arma peligrosa y cuando vino a mí, no me quedó de otra que contarle de la existencia de Sakuno – emitió triunfante – hacerla pasar por muerte fue una gran idea.

-Tu debilidad por esa mujer puede perjudicarte – le advirtió con cautela.

-Por eso mismo la mantengo lejos para que no vaya a cometer una estupidez, me he encargado todo este tiempo de envenenarla contra Ryoma. La muy tonta ni siquiera sabía que Sakuno había sido dada por muerta, hasta hoy ha creído que ella vive felizmente junto a Echizen – sintiéndose satisfecho por sus planes –. Y ahora que existe esa niña no podía ser mejor, no sabes cuanto lo odia y lo agradable que le resultó mi idea de criar a su hija para que deteste a toda esa miserable familia.

-Espero no falles y Osakada no descubra tus maquinaciones. Si llega a ver a Ryoma…

-Nunca lo verá y si eso llega a suceder, será demasiado tarde para que se arrepienta. ¿Crees que Echizen la perdonaría? – cuestionó tranquilo – Además, Tomoka no podrá volver a Japón hasta que esa niña tenga edad suficiente como para exigir lo que le corresponde. Ojalá, para esa fecha los malditos Echizen estén muertos y la herencia caiga sin problemas en mis manos, no se darán cuenta como en un par de años todo lo que les pertenece pasará a mis manos, yo soy un tío muy considerado ¿no crees? – dijo con falsa inocencia – mi plan es perfecto.

-Eso espero – concluyó con seriedad.

Una hora tiene Sakuno para hallar una solución, sus únicas esperanzas recaen en aquella mujer que cuida a su hija y en su capacidad para convencerla que la ayude a escapar o que milagrosamente Ryoma aparezca. Sin importar lo que ocurra ella debe actuar para proteger a Ranko y a ella misma, desconociendo los planes malvados de Keigo, matarla a ella y apoderarse de su hija con tal de algún día tomar posesión de lo que por derecho le corresponda de los Echizen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por otro lado en la residencia Echizen todos permanecían concentrados en una estrategia para rescatar a dos de sus miembros, siendo Sakuno la mujer de Ryoma y Ranko su hija, ambas habían pasado a ser integrantes de la primera familia con todo lo que eso implica. Aquel deliberado secuestro se había transformado en una declaración de guerra contra Seigaku, sobre todo luego de conocer a los traidores que ayudaron a esto.

A transcurrido al menos una hora desde que se supo de la desaparición de las mujeres más importante para Ryoma y a pesar de sus intenciones de correr a rescatarlas su familia se lo impidió, obligándolo a quedarse hasta que estuviesen seguros del lugar en donde estaban.

-Ya deja esa cara de perro rabioso – espetó su hermano – solo estamos esperando la confirmación de Tachibana para ir en busca de las dos. Sabes que Atobe tiene innumerables propiedades en el país, pueden estar en cualquier parte.

-Yo ya las habría encontrado – respondió con arrogancia como si tal asunto fuera de su conocimiento.

-Deambular por todo Tokio sin rumbo no se considera saber donde están específicamente – bufó su padre que entraba al despacho privado, único lugar en donde podían tener a Ryoma encerrado – Deja de ser un malcriado y ten paciencia, no voy a dejar que cometas la misma estupidez cuando fuiste por Yukimura, esta vez se hará como yo diga, no permitiremos que ese bastardo les haga nada a ninguna de las dos.

-Koshimae, no te preocupes – interrumpía su primo – Atobe, no le hará nada, si hubiese querido matarla no habría sido necesario secuestrarla, todavía debe querer algo de ella.

-Es cierto. Existe la posibilidad que desee revivir lazos familiares y por eso concreto una reunión con su prima – anunció Ryoga con cierto humor, que Ryoma solo recibió con un gruñido amenazante.

-Ya está – emitió Nanjiro captando la atención del grupo – uno de los hombres de Tachibana consiguió encontrar el camino que tomó el bastardo de Fuji. Según su informe ellos se dirigieron a la zona oeste cerca de los montes, de ser así el único lugar factible es…

-El castillo – completó Ryoga – ese lugar es perfecto para que quepa su ego. Eso es estupendo, podremos hacerle frente lejos de los distritos policiales.

-Bien, ahora vamos por mi linda Sakuno – expresó alegre Kintarou, pero cuando Ryoma lo miró furioso reconsideró sus palabras – quiero decir tu Sakuno y mi linda sobrinita Ranko.

-Y eliminar a quienes osaron traicionarnos – aseveró Nanjiro tajante – quiero a los mal nacidos muertos.

-De eso no hay duda, yo mismo me encargaré de mostrarles a todos que quien se atreve a ser desleal con nosotros, no merece nada más que una cruenta muerte – dijo Ryoga golpeando un puño contra su palma contraria.

El lugar donde estaban ya había sido localizado, así que el clan Seigaku se preparaba para enfrentar con lo mejor de su equipo a la Hyotei, para devolverle el insulto de raptar a uno de sus preciados miembros y de paso confrontar a los traidores que estaban destinados a morir sin derecho a defensa. Ryoma tenía un objetivo en frente rescatar a su mujer e hija y si para eso tenía que arrasar con todo el castillo lo haría, de todos modos matar a unos cuantos le causaría una gran satisfacción por todo el sufrimiento causado.

"_En una hora la vida de estas personas decidirá su rumbo, _

_Un paso en falso y solo la muerte se hallará entre ellos. _

_El destino de Sakuno y Ryoma sigue corriendo en direcciones desconocidas _

_¿Podrán encontrar un punto en donde sus vidas vuelvan a unirse? _

_O tendrán que aceptar que a veces el amor no basta para estar juntos"_

**_Continuará..._**


	26. Destino

Y al fin he retornado, sinceramente mil disculpa por la tardanza, pero el tiempo se me hizo muy corto y me costó terminar este capítulo. Gracias a quienes se preocuparon por mi desaparición y por desear que volviera con la historia, como también muchísimas gracias a todos sus comentarios desde principio a fin.

Tengo algunos anuncios, primero este es el capítulo final... no se asusten no corte la historia ni nada por el estilo, pero todo tenía que terminar en algún momento y las cosas se dieron así. Debido a mi retraso y para compensarlas por esta largaaaaa espera, este nuevo capítulo es de todos modos más largo que cualquiera que haya escrito, digamos que por su extensión abarcarían al menos dos capítulos normales.

Ojalá sea de su agrado y puedan disfrutar del final de esta larga historia. Para ser justa con todos o al menos con la mayoría, este capítulo tiene de todo un poco o eso es lo que yo creo, pero no les digo nada para no arruinar la lectura. Por favor, ahora comiencen a leer y juzguen ustedes mismas.

* * *

26.- DESTINO

La verdad de sus orígenes cayó con avasalladora realidad sobre su tambaleante vida tan potente y desastrosa como sería estar entre una avalancha de nieve en pleno invierno. Se hallaba avanzando en un limbo incierto con las emociones descontroladas sin realmente sentir nada, no sabía como afrontar esta aturdidora información de su pasado y como haría para mirar a su futuro, de repente todo se torno brumoso al punto de cegar su entendimiento.

En su recorrido hacia el cuarto que ocupaba como prisionera, sus pensamientos divagaban en las profundidades de un abismo oscuro y tenebroso incapaz de calmar su desasosiego por el inestable porvenir. Sakuno era un descendiente de los Atobe y eso en definitiva cambiaba todo su mundo ¿Qué diría Ryoma con respecto a esto? Sabía de la rivalidad y odio aberrante entre los clanes desde mucho antes que ellos nacieran, entonces ¿Era posible que Ryoma aún así la amara o desde ahora la miraría con total desprecio?

Quería creer que solo ella se vería afectada con esto y que su hija fuera perdonada por lo que no estaba a su alcance, pero era un asunto que no conseguía asimilar ni mucho menos aceptar con tranquilidad. Sakuno amaba a Ryoma más de lo que pudiera expresar con simples palabras por eso pensar en olvidarse de él si la despreciaba era un hecho que despedazaría su corazón ¿Cuánto realmente la amaba Ryoma? ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por ella?

Sakuno reconocía la personalidad de Ryoma cargada de orgullo, arrogancia y exceso de indiferencia por lo que no es de su interés. También el carácter de frialdad con el cual solía tratarla cuando decía odiarla, aquellos insondables ojos con llamas azules de fuego invernal que la hicieron temblar en más de una ocasión… no, no quería eso… Si pudiera estar segura que Ryoma estaría con ella sin importar quien era, tendría valor de sobra para seguir.

Podría entender Ryoma aquel concepto de amor siempre destacado en las novelas románticas, en donde aseveran que amar a alguien hasta el punto de ser capaz de entregar su propia existencia con tal de salvar a su ser amado. En eso sus temores fueron interrumpidos por un grato balbuceo infantil, alzó sus ojos carmín que escocían pronto a derramar un llanto y diviso a la mujer que sostenía a Ranko.

Recuperando gradualmente el control de sí, se percató que había caído de rodillas, que su pecho martillaba con ritmo incierto y todo su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos que la hicieron abrazarse con protección… Ranko, se repitió en su cabeza las veces que fueron necesarias para hacerla entrar en razón, no era momento de cuestionar ningún miedo por lo que podría suceder, sino de asegurarse que al menos su hija tuviera un futuro que vivir. Con aquel solo incentivo se paró revitalizada, haría lo que fuese para escapar.

-Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? – su tono urgente le decía que hace un rato le hablaba.

-Casi – murmuró intentando ponerse en pie y ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Necesita alguna cosa? – expresó con cierta amabilidad.

-Salir de aquí – afirmó Sakuno repuesta mirándola fijamente.

-L-lo siento – dijo la mujer bajando su rostro.

Sakuno resto importancia a esas palabras, pues toda su concentración estaba en acercarse a su hija para verificar su estado y darse la última bocanada de aliento. Con suavidad la acunó en sus brazos aferrándola con ternura en su pecho, enterró su rostro para exhalar aquella inocente fragancia y saber que Ranko era su fortaleza para enfrentar hasta al mismísimo demonio. Depositó un maternal beso en sus manitas y alzó su vista decidida a salir de allí.

-Ayúdame – anunció suplicante – solo dime como puedo salir de aquí… por favor.

-Se-señora – dijo revolviendo sus dedos nerviosa – no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Acaso no sabes que me mataran una vez obtengan lo que quieren? ¿Piensas que quedarme aquí es buena idea? – haciendo un esfuerzo por ser convincente y a la vez enérgica como esa voz de mando que tanto Ryoma como Keigo usaban.

La mujer titubeo sin lograr refutar aquellos cuestionamientos sabiendo que si estuviese en su lugar haría lo mismo. Sakuno observó el cuarto con detenimiento buscando un punto flaco que indicara la debilidad de aquella fortaleza, un gran ventanal semicircular que abarcaba la mitad de la habitación y estaba protegida con un bello tramado de hierro, dando una vista panorámica a un simétrico jardín custodiado por un par de guardias, frunció el ceño decepcionada, aunque pudiese romper el cristal los impedimentos siguientes eran difíciles de sortear.

En el cuarto no existía ningún espacio franqueable, era una excelente prisión sin ser notoriamente una mazmorra, si deseaba escapar su única posibilidad era la puerta resguardada por un hombre tan imponente como lo era el mayordomo y eso sin considerar que el largo pasillo era una vía interminable a la sala principal. Necesitaba ayuda o sus opciones serían nulas.

-Por favor – rogó con ojos vidriosos – debo salir de aquí.

-Señora

-Si al menos pudieras distraer al guardia – suplicó, imaginando una brecha para huir – nadie te culpara, solo dime como encontrar la salida.

-Es peligroso – afirmó la mujer – al terminar el pasillo se encuentra un grupo de guardias, no podrá escapar. Será mejor que acepte…

-¿Acepte? – farfulló con desgano – Me pides que acepte ser asesinada junto a mi hija ¿Tú lo harías? – la mujer bajo su rostro avergonzado por tal propuesta – Quiero salvar a mi hija.

-Hay una forma – murmuró cabizbaja no soportando la mirada angustiada de Sakuno – hay una manera que pueda huir.

-¿Cuál? – exigió esperanzada de ver una alternativa – por favor, dime.

-Este castillo esta lleno de pasadizos secretos, a veces los empleados debemos escabullirnos por esos lugares para no molestar al jefe – comentó con voz tenue – pero si entra en uno de ellos podría perderse.

-Dime por cual entrar y comos salir del castillo – se acercó con paso firme decidida a todo.

-Ve aquel espejo – apuntando a un costado de la entrada se veía un ovalo de cristal de cuerpo entero, enmarcado con un borde de bronce en color dorado – es una puerta que la llevara directo a la parte de atrás del castillo, cerca de los depósitos de basura. Solo tiene que ir en línea recta y jamás doblar, todo en completo silencio, por que esta no es la única entrada y podría ser oída desde otras habitaciones.

-Entiendo, gracias – sonrió Sakuno – no te preocupes, si necesitas algo de mí…

-No hay problema, usted me cae bien y la pequeña es una hermosura no se me hace justo lo que el señor quiere hacerle – respondió sincera – Tiene que irse ya, en poco podrían venir por usted. Una vez yo salga del cuarto fingiré que necesito ayuda del guardia para alejarlo unos pocos pasos y no se percaté de su escape.

La mujer se apresuró a enseñarle a Sakuno como abrir la puerta oculta y como debía seguir su recorrido dándole detalles para que no fuera a perderse, le afirmó que no era complicado si solo caminaba recto fijándose en un camino de piedras que adornaba el techo. Urdiendo todo el plan se preparó para arrancar junto a su hija, la cual envolvió perfectamente en una manta rosa, para felicitarles el viaje. Agradeció a la mujer prometiéndole que si lo deseaba podría ir por ella en busca de ayudar o lo que fuese.

El tiempo había pasado de prisa y una vez lista se aprestó a salir por aquel espejo, que en una punta del borde dorado tenía una cresta que al empujarla hacia la pared emitía un crujido como si hubiese girado una llave. Aplicando un poco de fuerza consiguió que la puerta se abriera dejando ver un largo camino con poca visibilidad y si no fuera por la urgencia jamás se habría aventurado por ese tenebroso sitio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryoma sentía la desesperación desbordarse en su interior por cada minuto transcurrido sin saber de Sakuno y su hija, no confiaba que Atobe tuviera buenas intenciones o que buscara una especie de acuerdo, conocía que era un hombre de ambiciones desproporcionadas dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por obtener lo que deseara y eso habría quedado de manifiesto al atreverse con frialdad calculada a matar a su propio abuelo con tal de convertirse en el líder de la Hyotei.

De mala gana había aceptado seguir las órdenes de su padre y ahora se encontraba viajando junto a su hermana al famoso castillo Atobe, en compañía de toda una cuadrilla, entre ellos su primo con sus mejores hombres y Tachibana comandando a la Fudomine. Sin expresarlo agradeció el apoyo, así él se podría concentrar en buscar a sus dos preciadas mujeres. Escuchaba el interminable parloteo de Ryoga que insistía en confirmarle como se desempeñaría, pero sus palabras no lograban tocarlo.

Ryoga sabía que su hermano no oía ninguna de sus ideas y eso lo comprobó cuando con burlones dichos le afirmó lo mucho que disfrutó acostarse con Sakuno, a lo cual Ryoma solo emitió un ligero gruñido de aprobación. No podía culparlo si los pensamientos del oyente viajaban muy lejos del presente, estaba invadido por sentimientos sofocantes que presionaban su pecho de forma dolorosa casi al punto de sentir que su músculo de vida se desgarraba.

Por mucho que no deseaba imaginar escenas pesimistas y destructivas su mente se empeñaba con arrebatarle de escenas en donde Sakuno no volvería a su lado, en que su vida quedaba vetada de la presencia de la fémina que fue capaz de robar su amor y que solo lo esperaba una existencia solitaria en las profundidades de sus tenebrosas pesadillas. El lo sabía, Sakuno junto a su hija se habían transformado en el motor de su vitalidad, en lo que permitía que su persona descansara sereno por las noches y despertara satisfecho por las mañanas.

¿Cómo vivir sin lo que daba luz a su oscura existencia? Jamás lo admitiría públicamente, pero tenía certeza que no tenía caso seguir viviendo si aquellas dos personas no estaban a su lado. Si hubiese tenido elección y conocimiento de esto, hubiese puesto toda su fuerza de voluntad para impedir que Sakuno tuviera tanto influencia sobre su persona, era mejor nunca haber profesado aquel sentimiento a tener que sufrir por amarla en exceso. Fue demasiado arrogante e ingenuo al pensar que podría controlar sus emociones con tanto cinismo y facilidad, convenciéndose a sí mismo que su deseo sería satisfecho sin mayores consecuencias.

Sakuno se había transformado en la absoluta fortaleza y debilidad que gobierna su vida, sin proponérselo le había robado la clave para derrumbarlo al infierno y alzarlo al cielo al mismo tiempo en un solo instante, desconociendo su poder. Lo que nunca imaginó que le ocurriría ahora era el pilar de su existencia, su amor por Sakuno era un sentimiento irrefutable, irrevocable e imperecedero y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía de sentir aquella emoción tan opuesta a su habitual indiferencia.

-¡Hey! Chibisuske – lo remeció su hermano – ya estamos aquí y al parecer nos estaban esperando.

Le señaló un grupo de hombres en la entrada que se notaban alistados a impedir su ingreso. Ryoma al divisar la residencia se tensó por completo y tuvo deseos de corres sin considerar el peligro, era bueno que estuviese ahí su hermano para detenerlo ya que ser cubierto por una lluvia de disparos no conseguiría nada. Intentó poner atención a las palabras de Ryoga, sin embargo, su mente parecía inepta para cualquier información que no fuera rescatar a Sakuno.

-Ya veo que es inútil hablar contigo – murmuró, meneando la cabeza – no pensé que vería el día en que mi hermanito se transformara en un idiota enamorado.

-¡Ryoga! Ya esta todo listo – dijo Kintarou acercándose a ellos con una reluciente sonrisa como si fueran a una fiesta en vez de un enfrentamiento – La Fudomine entrara directo por el portón principal, eso servirá para sorprenderlos al menos un instante.

-Correcto. Entonces, nosotros – refiriéndose a los de Seigaku – nos dirigiremos por el costado entre el bosquecillo y ustedes se quedaran a darnos apoyo desde afuera.

-Yo preferiría ir con ustedes – reclamó Tooyama en tono infantil – sería más emocionante.

-Kintarou-sama, sabe que nosotros solo podemos ser un apoyo – interrumpió Shiraishi.

-Kinta, él tiene razón. Sabes de sobra que tu responsabilidad esta primero con la Shitenhouji y así como mi viejo tienes que velar por tu seguridad – afirmaba Ryoga compasivo.

-Koshimae – rezongó su primo – yo quiero ir contigo.

-¡Ryoma! – exclamó su hermano cuando lo vio alejarse – ustedes hagan lo suyo.

-Pero…

Lo voz de Kintarou fue acallada cuando en la entrada principal se abrió la contienda y rápidamente todos tomaron sus puestos con diligencia militar. Los hermanos Echizen junto a un grupo de sus mejores hombres se aventuraban por el bosquecillo de cerezos, que gracias a la intromisión de la Fudomine había quedado sin vigilancia. El objetivo de este grupo era avanzar hasta el mismísimo castillo y enfrentarse de lleno con la cabecilla y sus aliados traidores.

-Escuchen, ustedes acaben con cualquiera de la Hyotei, pero aquellas ratas traidoras son mías – haciendo referencia a Fuji, Kaouru y Tezuka – En cuanto a Atobe… lo quiero suplicar por su vida.

-Sí, señor.

-Ryoma, solo preocúpate de hallar a Sakuno y Ranko no malgastar tiempo en peleas absurdas, de eso me encargo yo – le dijo a modo de advertencia, sabiendo que su hermano no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Atobe.

Ryoma lo miró con desdén aunque deseó hacerlo con indiferencia tenía un conflicto de interés que taladraba su mente en lo que debía y quería hacer. Por supuesto, encontrar a Sakuno e hija era su prioridad, pero la idea de buscar a Atobe para retorcerle el cuello era un pensamiento demasiado tentador, tenía la necesidad de descargar su furia con alguien y que mejor que ese sujeto, por otro lado, si se topaba con uno de los traidores tampoco era malo.

Prácticamente no tuvieron dificultad de llegar al castillo con uno que otro individuo insignificante que les hizo frente. Lograron reducir a los guardias de la entrada que estaban desprevenidos, al ni siquiera imaginar que los enemigos hubiesen sobrepasado la entrada. No obstante, aquella facilidad de acceso inquietaba a Ryoga y le causaba cierta desconfianza, conociendo la fuerza de la Hyotei le parecía extraño que no tuvieran mucha resistencia, si hasta parecía que los guardias no eran más que novatos.

-Algo no anda bien – afirmó una vez entraron en el salón – creo que… ¡Qué exasperante!

-Ryoma-sama – le llamó Eiji - ¿piensa que esto puede ser una trampa?

-No lo sé – musitó – es como si hubiéramos llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Ryoma sintiendo esa palabra como un puñal en las entrañas.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa – anunció Ryoga no dispuesto a dar mayores explicaciones – Tengo un mal presentimiento. Eiji ve con un grupo a la parte de atrás y asegúrate que limpien bien la basura.

-Sí, señor – emitió Eiji saltando sobre un sillón para cortar camino - ¡A limpiar se ha dicho!

-Ryoma, tú…

-Yo iré por allá – caminando hacia la escalera que subía a la torre.

-Ok. Entonces yo buscaré por este sector.

Las palabras de Ryoga solo provocaron desazón en su hermano que sentía como caminaba por una densa neblina, el único sonido que escuchaba eran los retumbantes latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué le sucedía? Olía el peligro que no podía dilucidar dónde caería, quizás fue la voz inquieta de Ryoga que le había menguado su seguridad.

Sakuno… Ranko… Necesitaba encontrarlas y aferrarse a ellas para reconocer que estaban junto a él, subía a toda prisa las escaleras de piedra en un interminable camino de caracol, no sabía por que escogió aquel camino, probablemente, por imaginar que una princesa siempre es encerrada en lo alto de una torre. Al final una única entrada que se hallaba entre abierta y por un segundo temió cruzarla, como si de repente una escabrosa visión le advirtiera que su peor pesadilla se viera reflejada tras esa puerta.

Sacudió su cabeza espantando las absurdas ideas reprendiéndose por su actitud cobarde y pesimista, carente de suavidad pateo la puerta para usar el factor sorpresa a su favor, empuñando su arma recorrió cada recoveco de la amplia habitación sin encontrar señales de ninguna persona. Entre alivio y desesperación al no ver a Sakuno, pero con decisión se dirigió al escritorio para indagar por alguna pista y logró dar con los documentos que anteriormente le habrían enseñado a Sakuno.

En una ojeada superficial consiguió comprender la finalidad de las intenciones de Atobe y esos documentos tan elocuentes, saber que aún no eran firmados lo calmo un poco… Sakuno todavía era necesaria para Atobe, debía encontrarla. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear alerta y al instante apuntó su arma a cualquier peligro.

-Echizen, así que has venido – la inconfundible voz de Tezuka.

-¿Dónde está Sakuno? – ignorando sus ganas de combatir con él.

-Es tú deber encontrarla – expresó con la superioridad de un adulto – aunque puede ser demasiado tarde – su tono fatalista provoco que una fría corriente atravesara las venas de Ryoma.

Ryoma lo desafió con la mirada sin dejar de apuntarle directo al pecho, por alguna razón sentía cierto respeto por el hombre que una vez fue la mano derecha de su abuelo. Tezuka solo lo observaba impertérrito despojado de cualquier tipo de emoción, probablemente, estaba convencido que no sería capaz de matarlo, aunque no eran amigos en algún momento de sus vidas habían sido cercanos como una especie de alumno y maestro, vínculo que desapareció cuando el abuelo de Ryoma murió.

-Si vas a disparar deberías hacerlo ahora – lo miró confiado como si hubiese leído los pensamientos vacilantes de su contador.

-Quien peleara contigo seré yo – la interrupción de Tachibana los sorprendió.

-No estoy hablando contigo – afirmó con tono desinteresado.

-Pero yo sí – vociferó con desdén acumulando desde tiempo – Ryoma-sama, usted busque a la señorita Sakuno, yo me encargo de este bastardo – anunció con cierto satisfacción.

Por unos instantes Ryoma asimiló la situación hasta que unos disparos lejanos lo hicieron reaccionar, su misión como había dicho su hermano era rescatar a Sakuno y Ranko. Olvidándose de sus deseos de matar a Tezuka confió en Tachibana y salió ignorando lo que ocurriría en aquel cuarto una vez fuera. Al bajar un estrépito sucumbió tras sus espaldas… la lucha entre aquellos dos rivales había comenzado.

Caminó por todo el largo, ancho y alto del castillo buscando con desespero cualquier rastro de Sakuno, pero nada daba señales de ella ni de su hija y ahora que lo meditaba la presencia de Atobe también estaba ausente. Se había topado con varios de sus hombres y hermano que a su vez le indicaron que lo único que encontraban eran escasos guardias y sirvientes ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Entonces las palabras de Tezuka invadieron su mente _"aunque puede que sea demasiado tarde"._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakuno cruzo un umbral tras unos arbustos florecidos que la ocultaban levemente, gracias a las certeras indicaciones de la mujer y a su inusitada concentración y dirección logró llegar fuera del castillo. Se permitió unos minutos de alivio para respirar aire fresco y estabilizar el palpitar de su pecho alterado, se aseguró que la pequeña estuviese bien y así comenzó a distinguir su alrededor.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto bañando intensamente con su manto de llamas ardientes, sorprendente a principios de la primavera, los árboles entregaban una grata sombra formando difusas imágenes sobre el suelo, aquella calmada escena le permitió sentirse triunfadora casi convencida que ya estaba segura en su casa. Se reprendió por su confianza carente de fundamento, aún no había escapado del territorio de su primo que irónicamente también le pertenecía.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un gran alboroto e imagino que su desaparición ya había sido descubierta, eso la alertó y se preparó para continuar. Como le hubo dicho la mujer debía ir por el costado de los arbustos con flores lilas, que la llevaría hacia una puerta poco transcurrida que solía ser usada por los sirvientes y que rara vez era custodiada, por ser tan insignificante. Sentía sus piernas temblar y el fuerte palpitar de su pecho causándole difícil la tarea de respirar, que debido al persistente calor aumentaba la dificultad.

Cada vez más alterada, cualquier pequeño ruido la hacía saltar y cada paso era un susto de muerte. Si tenía algo de fortuna lograría cruzar el jardín sin ser vista, pero si ya se percataron de su huída las cosas podrían colocarse más tenebrosas que el infierno, convencida que Atobe no perdonaría su osadía y el solo imaginar su ira la hizo tropezar con sus piernas, por un pelo no cayó y alcanzó a sostenerse en una rama rasgándose la manga.

-¡Gracias al cielo! – pronunció al verificar que su hija permanecía ausente del peligro a pasos de la salida – Sigue durmiendo, pequeña. Pronto podrás descansar en tu cuna.

-Lo dudo – una voz sardónica que paralizó hasta el más mísero de sus músculos - ¿Pensabas huir, princesa?

-F-fuji-san – balbuceó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Volteó con la sutileza que habría tenido un robot mecánico, sus ojos no pudieron ser más expresivos al demostrar el terror que le producía ver a Syusuke, fue un instante en que creyó que su corazón había dejado de palpitar y de no ser por el calor desprendido por Ranko habría sucumbida al pánico, dejándose derrumbar por sus tambaleantes piernas que no soportarían mucho más su peso. En aquella milésima de segundo distinguió la sádica sonrisa en el rostro de Fuji, unos abiertos ojos azules que anunciaban la dicha de su escape como si le hubiese dado la oportunidad de su vida.

Fue un tormentoso momento que Sakuno divisó ante sus acuosos ojos los frágiles hilos rojos de la vida, solo bastaba un leve corte para no volver a ver la luz del día y peor aún nunca más disfrutar de lo que Ryoma le daba. Observó a su hija con pesar y culpabilidad, es su desesperación rogó por que perdonara su torpeza, cobardía y fracaso, pero también por no haber sido capaz de regalarle una vida mejor. Un "algo" en el semblante de Ranko que parecía relumbrar casi cegando su vista, la animó atiborrándola de valor y atrevimiento… _Tienes razón, no puedo darme por vencida, no ahora._

-Si estas pensando escapar, olvídalo – anunció Fuji como leyendo los fugaces pensamientos – no volverás a salir de este castillo.

-Si le… ruego que me… deje ir – decía con dificultad y nerviosismo apretando los puños sin dañar a su hija - ¿Me lo permitiría? – su desilusión fue patente ante la negativa en los ojos de su opresor - ¿Por qué… hace esto? ¿Es dinero? ¿Qué?

-Mis razones no le incumben y nada de lo que diga servirá.

-Yo no firmaré, aunque me obliguen – quiso parecer imponente, pero la sonrisa divertida en Fuji la desmoronó – no pueden forzarme.

-Asumo que fue aquella ingenuidad lo que deslumbro a Echizen – expresó pensativo y con aire pícaro – Creo que fue bueno haber permanecido lejos de tu encanto. Pero estás equivocada si crees que no podemos obligarte.

-No lo permitiré – aseveró con labios temblorosos.

-Existen muchas maneras de convencerte – dijo mirando el bulto entre sus brazos con perverso interés – Sin embargo, yo tengo una mejor idea y es menos problemática.

-No dejaré que la toquen – aferrándose a la pequeña con la ferocidad de una leona a sus cachorros.

-Cuando estés muerta no podrás impedirlo – afirmó satisfecho como si estuviese viendo su triunfo.

-Si me mata… también, pierde. Mientras no firme…

-Jajaja… realmente eres tan ingenua – provocando un sonrojo intenso como la grana en Sakuno – Es cierto que no podrás firmar, pero sabes ese no es la única forma de validar esos papeles.

-¿Q-qué dices? – musitó con temor al ver esos ojos exultantes.

-Solo necesito que coloques tu huella digital y todo arreglado – dijo con clara intención de retarla a contradecirlo.

-E-eso… tampoco lo tendrá – retrocedió unos pasos algo perturbada.

-No te preocupes, solo voy a requerir que me regales tu pulgar – anunció como si se tratase de obsequiarle un insignificante cabello – vez, no es tan complicado, primero te mato, luego corto tu dedo y todo terminara bien.

-E-en… entiendo – murmuró cabizbaja en una pose derrotista.

Sakuno sabía que no podía hallar una salida con facilidad y era seguro que su decisión arriesgaba más de lo que debía, pero estaba atrapada con el agua hasta el cuello y en cualquier instante dejaría de respirar, una sensación asfixiante como para ignorarla. Entonces, ¿qué podría ser peor? Cualquier cosa que hiciera valía la pena por su hija, de todos modos quedarse allí parada no la salvaría de la muerte que Fuji pronosticaba para ella. Su única salida era luchar.

Observó el lugar buscando con ojo escrutinio un espacio seguro donde poder resguardar a la dormida Ranko, besó suavemente su frente y murmuró dulces palabras acompañada por unas débiles gotas de sal, que se apresuró a secar de su contorsionado rostro. Se alzó y tomó su cabello para formar una larga trenza que después de enrollarla, la sujetó con una banda elástica. Se paró a unos metros de Fuji – quien la miraba interesado – sin intimidarse se enfrentó con postura desafiante como toda una guerrera.

-¿Qué pretendes? – dijo con ojos incrédulos y algo de diversión al notar su atrevimiento - ¿No pensarás luchar conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no? – con un tono asombrosamente seguro, aunque sentía como su cuerpo tambaleaba.

-Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí – afirmó casi con piedad al estar convencido que no tardaría más que un suspiro en cortar su frágil existencia.

-Si de todas… formas me va a matar… ¿qué importa? – expresó alzando sus hombros como si no le afectara aquel desenlace.

-Eres atrevida – aseveró con una obscena sonrisa – está bien, si quieres pelear… acepto.

-Bien – dijo tragando con dificultad.

Al notar la postura de combate de Fuji toda su valentía pareció evaporarse sin remedio, la lucidez comenzaba a empañar a su atrevimiento y comenzó a cuestionarse ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Es que acaso tenía instintos suicidas? Ni con toda la suerte del universo completo sería capaz de herirlo, si es que antes no la mataba. Casi podía ver como de un solo golpe la dejaba lista para el otro mundo. Una brisa fue el anunciante que no había vuelta atrás, era hora de hacer lo que fuese aunque fuese un total disparate.

Sakuno miró una vez más a su hija para echarse a correr contra su oponente, en escasos segundos arremetió con todo lo que aprendió con Kintarou y Ryoma, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que era como una niña queriendo derrumbar a un gigante, la frustración iba en ascenso y no hallaba manera de siquiera arañar esa fastidiosa sonrisa. Estaba tan furiosa al ver realzada su impotencia que de súbito se detuvo y con los ojos acuosos abofeteó a Fuji, marcando su palma con rencor.

-Eso no me lo esperaba – emitió bastante sorprendido, mientras se sobaba la mejilla enrojecida – Ya te has dado por vencida, veo que has recuperado la cordura.

La mano de Sakuno temblaba y ardía por aquel arrebato que a claras luces solo divertía a su rival, empuñó sus manos a cada lado para tratar de recuperar la calma, lo sabía desde el inicio era evidente que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ese sujeto. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Quedarse como un buen cordero a la espera de ser degollado… de seguro esa era la peor de las opciones.

-No te enfades, princesa – le susurró cerca de su rostro con tono insinuante para amilanarla – Todavía me gustaría divertirme un rato más contigo.

-N-no… es gracioso – refutó cabizbaja casi mordiendo las palabras – esto… no es… un juego.

-Lo sé – peinándole un mechón suelto que caía por su frente – Pero no crees que así puede ser más entretenido, si te hubieses dado por vencida en un principio me habría significado un enorme aburrimiento. Por que no hacerlo…

-¡Cállese! – chilló irritada al darse cuenta que Fuji solo se mofaba de ella – Yo… no estoy… jugando – alejándose unos pasos para evitar el contacto directo y poder atajar el llanto que estaba pronto a estallar.

No deseaba parecer una niña llorona que al primer tras pie corría asustada en busca de ayuda y la rabia que sentía al ver que su oponente disfrutaba de esto como si fuera un espectáculo circense era el colmo, sobre todo por que para ella era un asunto de una inconmensurable importancia, tanto su vida como la de su hija estaban colgando de un tan delgado hilo que al mínimo esfuerzo sería cortado. No estaba en Sakuno profesar sentimientos de odio hacia ningún ser humano, por mucho que lo mereciera, pero para su asombro era la única palabra posible para describir lo que Fuji le hacía sentir.

-Admiro tu determinación. Por tanto, te concedo mi más sincero respeto – dijo con voz enronquecida, aunque esa declaración solo le hizo estremecerse al notar la connotación de seria gravedad – Así que desde ahora pelearé en serio ¿Te parece? – abriendo sus ojos azules como desafío – Fue un agrado conocerte y no te preocupes por tu hija, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

No pudo siquiera pensar en el significado de la última frase, pues Fuji avanzó con presteza hacia su persona y con un certero golpe en el vientre la mandó lejos, directo a comer polvo. La caída fue violenta y dolorosa, dejándola un tanto aturdida y con las manos raspadas cuando intento sostenerse. Se puso de cuclillas para ir poco a poco estabilizándose, su respiración se tornó forzosa y su cuerpo pareció no responder.

-Vamos, princesa. No te darás por vencida ahora – emitió mordaz, mientras contemplaba a su victima con deleite - ¿Quieres que te ayude a pararte? – dijo en tono amistoso, pero claramente en sus ojos se veía la diversión de verla opacada.

-N-no – dijo ya casi de pie y con su orgullo sangrando al saberse una completa inútil.

Limpió su rostro algo empolvado y manchado con una leve línea roja, se atrevió a volver a mirarlo con una mezcla inconfundible de emociones, un odio por querer que en ese mismo instante cayera muerto y a su vez el inmenso miedo que reflejaba su tembloroso cuerpo. Era como esperar que de golpe un rayo cayera sobre una montaña, pero con la certeza que un cálculo fallido significaría que aquel estruendo caería sobre ella. Las probabilidades que todo eso ocurriera eran ínfimas y de ser posible, en un día tan soleado como hoy, imposibles.

Sakuno sentía el temor correr por sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa, con la habilidad absoluta de quemarle cada célula de su cuerpo. El aire casi no alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones, mientras su corazón estaba al borde del colapso de tanto martillar contra su pecho y que decir del maltratado cuerpo que con un solo golpe no parecía tener la fuerza para volver a sostenerse.

Un ligero rezongo de la pequeña Ranko sirvieron para avivarle el deje de coraje que aún no perdía para tener el valor de saltar acantilados, con energía renovada y esperanza en que la suerte algún día debía estar de parte suya se aventuró a la pelea. Lo que pudo haber sido un minuto entero, no fue más que un lapso insignificante de tiempo en donde ni siquiera uno de los manotazos de Sakuno llegó a su oponente, y solo basto un puñetazo en su estomago para hacerla derrumbarse sobre sus piernas.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero el juego acabó – sentenció con frialdad – Debo decir que has sido la contrincante más bella con la que me he cruzado…

La única respuesta de Sakuno fue una sofocada tos, mientras se retorcía del inmenso dolor provocado por los dos golpes. Se sintió acalambrada, asfixiada y a punto de perder la conciencia… realmente, Fuji la tomó en serio… _pero, no puedo morir… no… mi hija… Ryoma… _Las lágrimas invadieron su visión y nada del discurso maléfico de Syusuke llegó a sus oídos.

El pánico comenzaba a bloquear sus sentidos con lentitud, cada segundo la despojaba de un gramo de cordura… Ryoma… Ranko… Ryoma… repitió una infinidad de veces en su cabeza, deseaba que al menos sus rostros fueran su última imagen, se abrazó a sí misma tratando de evocar el calor de ellos cuando estaban en contacto con el suyo… _Te amo, Ryoma, Ranko… Si solo pudiera verlos una vez más._

Un leve chasquido le hizo suspirar entregándole un rayo de lucidez y reconocer entre sus dedos que aún tenía el arma que Kintarou le había dado, eso era una pequeña luz esperanzadora en medio de las perturbadoras tinieblas, de reojo miró a Fuji que sonreía satisfecho, apuntándole con un amenazador revólver. Sakuno se paralizó en el acto y todo a su alrededor se transformó en un tenebroso silencio, como si fuera el preludio de una tragedia memorial.

-Princesa, ha llegado tu hora – le sonrió exultante e hizo girar el seguro.

-N-no… lo creo – dijo al instante que alzó su arma casi a ojos cerrados y sin pensarlo apretó el gatillo.

Un ruido que atravesó el mutismo de la escena primaveral, trayendo de vuelta el sonido normal de la naturaleza, el revoloteo de los pájaros, el susurro fresco del viento y el suave balbuceo de su hija. Solo fue una fracción de segundo para que Sakuno reaccionara y se atreviera a levantar la vista, miró con temor, ante ella una mancha carmesí se expandió por el estomago de Fuji.

Con los ojos desorbitado y claramente absorto por el inesperado giro, se palpó perplejo el sito que se teñía a muerte, Fuji aun sin creerlo notaba como sus manos eran humedecidas por aquel líquido de vida que con rapidez alarmante escapaba de su cuerpo. En un agónico movimiento enfrentó a Sakuno, gruñendo algunas palabras incomprensibles y clavando sus ojos con odio palpable la apuntó con vehemencia, afirmándole que no sería el único en irse al infierno o a donde sea que se fueran.

Imposibilitada de moverse, intentó volver a manipular su arma entre sus dedos tiritones que parecían recién salidos del hielo. Fue tal su desesperación que dejó caer su última esperanza y un sonoro disparo retumbó en sus oídos, con la sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro de Fuji. Las gotas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas al tiempo que veía como aquel hombre se derrumbaba sobre ella y ambos yacieron inmóviles bajo aquel infernal calor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ryoma que había recorrido el castillo con precisión milimétrica, revisando aquel vejestorio de hito a hito sin dejar de ver ningún recoveco disponible a sus ojos, se sentía cada vez más exasperado al no hallar ni la más mínima señal de Sakuno e hija como si jamás hubiesen estado allí. Por más que Ryoga le insistió que no estaban por ninguna parte y que era mejor irse para continuar la búsqueda en otro lado, Ryoma se negaba a ceder... llámese intuición o lo que sea, no se iría hasta levantar cada piedra si fuese necesario.

El hecho que ellas no estuvieran allí y que coincidentemente Atobe tampoco estuviera en el castillo, era sin duda un pésimo augurio. Y justo en el momento que pensaba retomar la inspección en contra de los dichos de Ryoga, recibió una llamada de Kintarou que lo obligó a replantearse sus deseos y hacer caso a su hermano para volver a la entrada. La voz preocupada de su primo y la urgencia de sus palabras lo hicieron desistir de dar otra repasada al lugar.

Atravesando aquel majestuoso portón de hierro forjado como si fuera su propia casa, se veía a Ryoma avanzar a trancos retumbantes hacia su primo, quien lo esperaba con una postura enhiesta tal cual una estatua de piedra en el parque, su expresión era indescifrable y eso provocaba que Ryoma no supiera a que atenerse exasperándolo al máximo. Solo las escasas palabras de Kintarou que en sí nada decían _"Koshimae, tienes que venir rápido a la entrada, hay un gravísimo problema"_ y luego corto sin darle chance de preguntar razones.

Al ir aproximándose a donde estaban reunidos sus hombres y con la desagradable presencia de Ryoga que venía reclamando por el bastardo de Kaoru que lo había herido, aunque no era grave insistía que se estaba muriendo. Ryoma concentraba toda su atención en tratar de leer la mirada de Kintarou y agudizando sus sentidos una incierta preocupación en esos ojos de tono grisáceo siempre llenos de alegría le hicieron detenerse.

-Ese cobarde de Atobe escapó – vociferó enervado Ryoga – seguro fue alertado de nuestra presencia.

-Tooyama – interrumpió Ryoma deseando que la angustia no se notara en su voz.

-Koshimae… verás – musitó nervioso – lo que pasa… es que Sakuno… Lo siento, Koshimae – dijo agachando su rostro con pesar sin tener la fuerza para más palabras.

_Sakuno… ¿Qué le paso a Sakuno?..._ de pronto esas palabras adquirieron el dramático tono de fatalidad en su mente, fue un segundo en que su vida se paralizó y no consiguió decir ni expresar absolutamente nada, solo permanecer de pie mirando hacia un punto indefinido y vacío. Era imposible moverse cuando dentro de su cuerpo un torbellino avasallador arrasaba con cualquier atisbo de cordura, sentía que cada parte de su existencia se rompía con dolorosa precisión y toda calidez de sentimientos era consumida por el hielo que comenzaba a dominar sus venas.

Para Ryoma fue el principio de una nueva era glacial alrededor de su corazón, músculo indiscutible del nacimiento de sus sentimientos, ahora entrando en una etapa de petrificación sempiterno por que nunca más tendría la capacidad para dejar que aquellas doloras emociones volvieran a reinar en su vida. Si el destino se empeñaba con apartar a Sakuno de su lado, él perdía cualquier posibilidad de ser un hombre apto para entregar amor, sólo perdida y desolación corría por su cuerpo.

Cuando descubrió lo mucho que significaba la luz de la sonrisa de Sakuno para él, se dio cuenta que su oscuridad interna era perturbadora y sofocante al punto de no importarle en lo más mínimo si estaba destinado a morir joven. Debido a su temeraria actitud se había convencido que esa posibilidad era tan real y próxima que lo tenía completamente asumido, así que no se reprimía nunca a enfrentar el peligro.

Pero todas sus teorías se derrumbaron cuando Sakuno apareció ante él, aunque nunca imaginó que llevarla a su casa esa noche implicaría el estallar de sus emociones dormidas. Cuando la vio a la luz del día, no dejaba de ser una mujer insignificante con una belleza común que en ningún caso habría volteado a verla o para ser más exacto ni siquiera la habría notado. En ese momento solo era una fémina cualquiera que sin duda no tenía ni el más leve poder para afectarlo.

No obstante, por algo que no sabría explicar sus deseos se inclinaron a tener que molestar y discutir con ella por las razones que fuesen, aunque insistía en acusarla de haber matado a su abuelo y de un sin fin de cosas más, en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible y absurdo. A simple vista era fácil deducir que Sakuno era una mujer incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, pero Ryoma sentía un impulso descontrolado por querer provocarla y obligarla a que se enfrentara a él.

Sobre todo, cuando se dio cuenta que Sakuno poseía un poder desconocido que de cierta forma logró inquietarlo. Aquella mañana cuando permitieron que ella volviera a su casa luego de esa fatídica noche, Ryoma estaba furioso por verse obligado a protegerla y no encontraba cabida a sentirse aún más enfadado por que ella se marchara, era un sentimiento de perdida extraño que se coló en su mente para perturbar su equilibrio ¿Por qué deseaba que aquella mujer no se fuera?

En aquellos días intentar entender sus propias emociones hacia Sakuno era imposible, se sentía tan amenazado con la sola presencia de ella que lo mejor era acusarla de cualquier problema, aunque fuera un acto propio de un infante. Pero todo cambio cuando reconoció aquella dulce sonrisa, una luz intensa que desbordaba de ella con tanta calidez que logró atravesar su glacial corazón ¿Cómo había atravesado esa eternal frialdad?

Ya no importaba el cómo ni el cuándo, era inservible cuestionarse los motivos en el momento en que su vida se derrumbaba por haber permitido que aquellos sentimientos se adueñaran de sí. Todo a su alrededor dejo de tener valor, sus sentidos no reaccionaban a ningún estímulo, percibía como su hermano y primo intentaban comunicarse con él, no oía en medio del alboroto, no sentía calor a pesar de estar bajo el intenso sol, solo un hielo punzante que invadía cada espacio de su cuerpo.

El sofocante calor se reflejaba en el pavimento en ondas transparentes que parecían hervir y distorsionaban las formas en su paso, todo era una amorfa escena de indescifrables líneas. Entonces, entre esa desfigurada imagen, una silueta tambaleante se aproximó a Ryoma que a cada paso permitía que sus contornos le fueran familiares, era una sombra que contrastaba con la luminosidad del día… _¿Eres tú?_

La radiante sonrisa de Sakuno destruyó hasta el más rebelde de sus temores y derritió al instante cualquier espacio de hielo en su interior. Era ella, su Sakuno, quien cargaba un bulto que de inmediato asumió como su hija, no pudo reprimir el acto impulsivo de su corazón al saltar colérico cuando reconoció su fuente de energía, su impresión al verla caminar hacia él, lo petrificó por completo _¿Era una ilusión debido al calor? ¿O era un espejismo de sus propios deseos?_

Tuvo que darse unos segundos para analizar la silueta de sus sueños, temía moverse y descubrir que era solo una fugaz imagen de esperanza. Allí estaba frente a él, Sakuno con sus cobrizos cabellos hechos una maraña colosal a juego con sus ropas, que más bien parecían harapos de pordiosero y en ese minuto diviso el mayor de sus temores. Una mancha marrón que cubría gran parte de su abdomen… _¿Estaba herida, otra vez?..._ Busco sus ojos para hallar respuesta, los rubíes de intenso brillo dejaron caer cristales perlados por sus pálidas mejillas, desbordando sin control hasta la curvatura de su boca.

-S-sakuno – murmuro Ryoma, alzando una mano como para tocarla - ¿Estas…her…?

-R-ryo… - sus labios resecos se entreabrieron con pesar.

-Koshimae – interrumpió Kintarou – Ella esta bien, solo esta un tanto aturdida con todo lo que ha pasado. Gracias a que Kamio llegó a tiempo, el bastardo de Fuji no logró herirla. Esas manchas de sangre no son de ella, quedo así cuando Fuji cayó muerto y Sakuno-chan debido a la impresión se desmayó, pero esta bien y Ranko igual. Ya no tienes que preocuparte.

Ryoma giró hacia aquella conocida voz, algo confuso lo miró haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por asimilar la información. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido su corazón comenzó a trabajar a ritmo normal, fue como si al saberlas sanas y salvo el oxígeno indispensable para respirar tuviera de nuevo acceso a sus pulmones. Volvió a fijarse en Sakuno que permanecía torpemente frente a él y sus ojos opacos lo miraban como pidiéndole algo, una respuesta… Sus ruegos no podrían haber sido más audibles para Ryoma que comprendió la pregunta entre sus sollozos.

-Sakuno, todo acabo, ya nadie les hará daño – afirmó con esa voz de mando inconfundible.

-Q-que… bien – balbuceó esbozando una esplendorosa sonrisa.

Sakuno acortó la distancia entre ellos, levantó con manos temblorosas a su pequeña hija e incitó a Ryoma a que la recibiera. Un tanto confundido y emocionado por tenerlas a las dos accedió a tomar en brazos a Ranko y en ese mismo minuto el cuerpo de Sakuno colapsó, derrumbándose de lleno sobre su amado Ryoma. El agotamiento de estas últimas horas la llevo hasta el límite de su resistencia, pero ahora que se sentía segura en los brazos de Ryoma permitió que sus sentidos dejaran de funcionar sin preocuparse de nada más, su misión había sido cumplida que su hija estuviese a salvo y que mejor que en los brazos de su padre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esponjosas nubes eran el soporte de su cuerpo que parecía tan ligero como el agua, con una respiración acompasada retozaba entre aquel suave colchón de algodón que se amoldaba perfecto a su figura. El cielo de un azul intenso le entregaba una paz abrumadora que nunca había conseguido sentir, el sol la bañaba con delicada calidez entregándole una vigorosa energía.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se tornó menos etéreo y más real, su peso se hizo evidente cuando las nubes dejaron de parecer seguras y acogedoras, aferró sus párpados con cierto temor al vacío rogando por no caer. Antes que aquella tragedia tuviera lugar, logró percibir la suavidad de su mullida cama que acogía todo su ser, vacilante fue abriendo sus ojos para darse cuenta que estaba a salvo.

Sakuno permaneció un tiempo reconociendo el espacio cercano y poder notar que se hallaba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama. El día ya había sido devorado por la tibia noche, solo una mínima luz se dispersaba en una esquina del lugar, no hizo esfuerzos en levantarse y su vista se perdió en aquella aureola de luz que se dibujaba en el techo.

Los recuerdos evocaron en su mente a pasos violentos y estremecedores, el rapto, el encierro, las amenazas, la fuga y la lucha con Fuji, toda una aventura que esperaba nunca más tener que vivir. Lo único que no podía enfocar con claridad era como había huido de la muerte, solo fugaces imágenes y fuertes emociones que habían cubierto esos hechos, por un instante pensó en forzarse a traer esas memorias, pero se negó rotundamente ¿Para que recordar los horrores cuando ya estaba bien?

¡¿Ranko?! El susto de tener a su hija en sus brazos la hizo sentarse con brusquedad sobre la cama. La luz anterior captó su atención en esa esquina cerca de la ventana, era el lugar donde se ubicaba el cómodo sofá de Ryoma y en el que varias veces ella se durmió soñando con tener a su hija en brazos, cuando aun la pequeña permanecía segura dentro de su vientre.

Una escena que calo hondo en su ser, sus ojos rubíes se asombraron al distinguir la varonil silueta de Ryoma recostado en aquel sofá y en su pecho yacía tranquilamente el pequeño cuerpo de Ranko, ambos parecían disfrutar del mismo ritmo de sus respiraciones. El pecho de Ryoma se alzaba en un vaivén leve y pausado, mientras Ranko se adaptaba a ese ligero movimiento como si estuviese acostumbrada a tal suceso.

Era una imagen enternecedora en donde padre e hija compartían un instante en su propio mundo, era una intimidad secreta solo entre ellos en la que ni siquiera Sakuno se atrevería a interrumpir. Ver a las dos personas más importantes para su vida durmiendo con esa pasividad tan confiada, como si en ningún instante hubiesen pasado algún peligro, permitió al fin que ella pudiera sentirse por entero feliz.

Se dio permiso para deleitarse con esa bella escena y por largos minutos fue gravando en su interior las emociones que sentía al notar esa compenetración entre ellos, casi podía contar los intervalos de cada rítmica respiración. Se hubiese dormido nuevamente ante aquella calma si no tuviese tantos deseos de ser participe de aquel momento, necesitaba estrecharlos en sus brazos y asegurarse que no era un sueño.

Sigilosamente, se acercó al sillón y colocándose a un costado miró con fijeza los varoniles rasgos de Ryoma que contrastaban con las sutiles líneas inocentes de su hija, era una bella escena en donde la pequeña niña era una luz blanca como la nieve que alumbraba la bronceada piel de su padre. Sakuno apartó un mechón rebelde de la frente de Ryoma para abarcar en una tierna caricia hasta su mejilla, el suave contacto sirvió para que los penetrantes ojos ámbar la enfocaran en una inquisitiva mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – un tono urgente se filtró en las palabras que no quisieron parecen importantes.

-Sí – respondió con una dulce sonrisa – gracias.

-Pensé… que te perdería nuevamente – gruñó al notar su desesperación, aunque era lo que sentía no tenía intenciones de ser tan expresivos y demostrar lo vulnerable que era con ella, casi no se reconocía.

-Yo… también – susurró acariciándole las mejillas – temí que no volvería a verlos…

-Ambas están a salvo. Y ella a dormido profundamente desde que llegamos – aseguró en voz baja – Ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

-L-lo sé – musitó al dejar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro –. Ha sido un largo día.

-Tres días – le informó Ryoma – llevas durmiendo casi tres días.

-¡¿Tres días?! – alzó la voz asombrada – pero, por que no me despertaron y…

-Sakuno, calla – ordenó al verla desesperada – todo esta bien.

-L-lo siento – dijo avergonzada.

-Será mejor que la pongamos en la cuna – afirmó cuando se paraba del sofá, sin tomar en cuanta las palabras anteriores de Sakuno.

Para Ryoma lo importante era que ambas estuvieran bien y como Sadaharu le había confirmado, Sakuno solo necesitaba descansar mucho debido al gran estrés que vivió estos días. No había tenido sosiego desde que despertó del coma, más el embarazo y todas sus complicaciones, luego pasar días en el hospital rogando que Ranko siguiera junto a ella. Y, por último, todo el desenlace de su pasado, eran hecho no menores.

-Déjame, yo quiero llevarla.

Ryoma accedió a pasársela y Sakuno la acunó con fuerza entre sus brazos, cuando quedo conforme de su estado se encaminó para dejar a Ranko en su diminuta cama a un costado de sus padres, con suavidad y algo de temor la depositó sin despertarla sobre las acogedoras mantas con bordados rosas, Ranko parecía percibir que el peligro se había esfumado y que su sueño ahora sería placentero mientras eran velados por sus padres.

-Sakuno, estará bien – le dijo Ryoma al verla tan reticente a querer dejarla.

-Pero…

-Ven – acurrucándola en su pecho – ella no ha tenido problema de dormir en esto días, así creo que merecemos descansar.

Lo que Ryoma no le había contado era que quien necesitaba descansar era él, pues desde que todo terminó había estado velando por ambas mujeres y dormido un tanto incómodo en el sofá, ya que Ranko parecía no querer estar sola y encontró que los brazos de su padre eran bastante acogedores. Por mucho que trato que durmiera en su cuna, la pequeña se negaba a cerrar sus ojos hasta que éste volvía a tomarla. Pero ahora la niña ni chisto cuando fue dejada sola.

A pesar de la renuencia, logró que Sakuno se recostara bajo las sábanas y como si sospechara que ante cualquier descuido huiría, en ese mismo lugar se despojó de sus ropas para quedar en interiores y recostarse a su lado. La abrazó protectoramente, fusionando su calor con el de ella y permitiendo que sus cuerpos se amoldaran a la perfección, dejar que la femenina fragancia invadiera su nariz le recordó con urgencia el tiempo que había transcurrido sin tenerla entre sus brazos.

Un tanto embriagado por ese viciante perfume de mujer dejó que sus sentidos se avivaran como las llamas de una chimenea, con anhelo acarició sus cabellos enredando sus dedos sobre aquella mata castaña y ayudándoles a invadir la nívea almohada. Sakuno se tensó al reconocer esas tentadoras aunque sutiles caricias, cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto de Ryoma como invitándole a recorrer su largo cuello, comprendiendo la señal dejo vagar su cálida lengua en húmedas pasadas por esa blanquecina esbeltez. Y llegando al lóbulo sensible de su oreja le ronroneó como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

-Te extrañe – mordisqueando la tierna piel, a su vez que Sakuno sofocaba un gemido – Te necesito.

-T-también… yo – susurró con timidez – pero… Ranko…

-Ella duerme – dijo al deslizar una de sus manos por el borde de sus caderas – Solo no hagas ruido – resoplo en su oreja.

Sakuno se estremeció por entero mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza al comprender las palabras de Ryoma ¿Cómo guardar silencio si él la tocaba de esa forma tan exquisita? Sintió como un urgente cosquilleo resurgía como lava ardiente en su vientre y amenazaba con viajar por todo su cuerpo, si hubiese querido seguir negándose no habría podido pues su boca fue captura en una fogosa y entrañable caricia, arrasando con cualquier atisbo de cordura.

En un acto por detener aquel avance, Sakuno, colocó sus manos en el pecho de Ryoma sin mayor convencimiento, pero su defensa fue derrumbada al instante con un certero empuje de Ryoma quien la jaló por las caderas acoplando su cuerpo llameante de deseo. Sakuno no pudo evitar que un rubor rojo como la grana cubriera su rostro al percibir un bulto chocar contra sus muslos.

Al ver la timidez de Sakuno reflejada en su rostro, una orgullosa sonrisa surgió en Ryoma y un deseo aún mayor corrió por su sangre a punto de bullir. La miró con los ámbares derretidos en fuego para intimidarla, cuando un fugaz titubeo cruzó los rubíes no demoró en capturar los labios de Sakuno con el hambre de mil noches sin comer aquellos apetecibles manjares.

Necesitaba saciar la sed de su boca, probar aquel delicioso elixir que producían los labios de Sakuno, tantos días sin embriagarse en sus brazos como una sequía prolongada que lo tenía deshidratado. Disfrutó de la cavidad húmeda, tímida y que poco a poco avivaba su calor, recorrió hasta el más escondido de los rincones con la ambición de un pirata que quiere llevarse hasta el último tesoro.

Ryoma en un suspiro ahogado abandonó su boca con renuencia y así continuar su camino por la rojes de sus mejillas, mientras sus ávidas manos viajaban cual dueño de fundo por las curvas tentadoras de su amante. Enredando sus piernas con las de ella, obligándola a separarlas para dejar espacio a sus seductores avances. Los labios de Ryoma avanzaban hambrientos por el cuello sintiendo como el pulso de Sakuno aceleraba el ritmo, incitándolo a no detenerse.

-Ryoma – un leve gemido que fue acallado por su boca, sintiendo la forzosa respiración de Sakuno.

Escuchar su nombre con tanto anhelo encendió su instinto masculino con violencia, sintiendo como su cuerpo quemaba al mas leve roce con Sakuno. Añoraba sentirla por completo, de todas las formas posibles e imaginables, percibir su piel sedosa sobre la suya, abrazarla cuando el climax atravesara su cuerpo y llenarla con lo más íntimo de su persona, remarcando lo que consideraba solo suyo.

Degustando su piel en fogosas caricias, saciaba sus labios que le exigían más. La apretó contra su cuerpo para besarla con desbordante pasión y lujuria. A su vez sus manos liberaban los obstáculos indeseados con experta maestría, al fin libró las cumbres que anhelaba devorar y que lo llevaría a la locura. Sus dedos quemantes trazaban el borde de las deliciosas colinas y un desliz hacia la altura frotó con delicadeza el botón rosa que se erguía al contacto.

-Eres deliciosa – gimió en el camino desde su oreja al cuello.

-Ryoma – jadeo al percibir la calidez de sus dedos sobre ella y única respuesta posible en la nebulosa de deseos.

Ryoma se deleitó masajeando las vanidades de Sakuno para escucharla suplicar por más contacto, la inminente explosión de deseo aumentaba en cada segundo. Sakuno enredó sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos con vehemencia y casi exigiéndole que bajara de su cuello. Ryoma marcando una vía húmeda besó el valle entre sus pechos y apretó con malicia la enhiesta cima sonrosada.

Adoraba torturarla e insinuarle lentamente que pronto llegaría a los lugares que desbordarían su pasión. Pero, Ryoma, poco tenía de aguante y al percibir la fragancia femenina golpear su rostro le fue imposible no querer probarla. En segundos capturó uno de sus turgentes pechos en un beso anhelante por hacerla vibrar, succionó el néctar embriagante que no tardaría en llevarlo a la cima más alta, disfrutando aquellos pecaminosos bocados su cuerpo se tensaba por entrar en sus dominios.

Sakuno percibía como la masculinidad de Ryoma reclamaba por entrar en ella, no pudo evitar entrelazar una de sus piernas sobre Ryoma para tener mayor contacto, sentía la fiebre aumentar en cada palpitar y su cordura esfumarse rápidamente, deseaba ser invadida en todo su ser y perderse en los disfrutes de sus pasiones. Un leve estremecimiento la asaltó cuando la mano de Ryoma cruzó por sus piernas, tanteando el ascenso al despertar de su feminidad.

Acarició con firmeza la entrada al oculto secreto que guardaba Sakuno en una zona palpitante entre sus piernas, que ansiaba por ser invadido y llenado hasta el desborde de sus lujuriosos deseos. Deslizándose en su escondida feminidad palpó con sus dedos la creciente humedad, que le anunciaba su bienvenida. La besó con fiereza sofocando los gemidos que le arrebataba mientras invadía la tierna piel y presionaba con destreza los puntos sensibles de Sakuno, la conocía y sabía que despertaba en ella a la amante desinhibida.

La espera había sido larga y las ansias de sentirla en todo su ser eran urgentes, el juego de seducción no podía ser más prolongado y notaba que Sakuno estaba a un paso de llegar a la cima. Al percibir aquel roce tan íntimo y exquisitamente excitante, Sakuno se estremeció en una combinación de vergüenza y deseo. Apreciaba como su cuerpo ardía sin pudor alguno, su pulso y palpitación estaban descontrolados, ensordeciendo a su entendimiento. ¿Cómo había sido posible pasar tanto tiempo sin estas caricias que tanto le gustaban?

Perdiendo el control de su mente, Ryoma intentaba alargar esos instantes de seducción como si temiera que esta fuera la última vez. Habías sido tantos peligros que tenerla al fin entre sus brazos le aturdía ¿Qué pasaría si al despertar no estaba? Aquel fugaz pensamiento lo paralizó y tuvo que enfrentar su miraba.

-Ryoma – susurró desconcertada por la reacción de él, mientras que este acariciaba sus cabellos ensimismado en su mundo - ¿Pasa algo?

-No volveré a perderte – musitó más para sí que para ella.

-Ryoma – expresó confusa ante el brusco cambio de humor - ¿Te sucede…?

Interrumpió sus palabras cuando la besó deliciosamente e intensificó la caricia saboreando la cavidad húmeda de su boca, aunque era un beso profundo, Sakuno distinguió la magnitud del sentimiento y el significado de las palabras no dichas. A su modo, Ryoma le declaraba su amor y a pesar de ser un tanto brusco, por no decir, nada romántico ella le amaba así.

-T-te amo… y siempre… estaré contigo – musitó con una dulce voz - ¿Si tú… quieres?

-Tú me perteneces – respondió con arrogancia, pero Sakuno descifró la sinceridad cálida en sus ojos y le sonrió, terminando por desarmarlo – También, te amo – gruñó fingiendo estar molesto como si hubiese sido obligado a tal confesión.

-Lo sé – dijo coqueta, Sakuno rodeó su cuello y la atrajo hacia él – Ryoma-kun, tú también eres mío.

El menor de los Echizen no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho la declaración de Sakuno y sentir como se le henchía el pecho de orgullo al saber que ella le comprendía al punto de entender su falta de romanticismo. Y, sobre todo, la inmensa felicidad que recorrió su cuerpo con esas palabras de posesión de parte de ella hacia él. Para Ryoma era claro que pertenecía a Sakuno aunque nunca lo afirmará públicamente, mas ella era y sería la única dueña de su persona.

Se besaron ardientemente durante largos segundos como si ese fuera el sello de un compromiso secreto entre ambos. El comienzo de un rito que los uniría perpetuamente en un lazo invisible e imperecedero y con ellos dos como testigo se compenetraron en un solo cuerpo, para danzar con total entrega al ritmo sublime de sus lujuriosos deseos.

Para Ryoma volver a estar dentro de la calidez de Sakuno había sido subir a un etéreo paraíso, sentirla tan dispuesta abrasando su masculinidad con urgencia y escuchar entre jadeos desesperados su nombre, hicieron que los pocos pensamientos que guardaba chocaran brutalmente en su cabeza, podía concentrarse en un solo objetivo… emborracharse con los encantos de Sakuno hasta caer rendido a la absoluta locura, asimismo conseguir saciar a su amante para sus deseos fueran únicamente para él.

Sakuno sentía que todas sus emociones bullían en un solo punto y que pronto estallarían desde sus entrañas para perder toda vergüenza. Aquellas manos enfebrecidas recorrían el cuerpo bien formado de Ryoma, sin mayor experiencia lograba incitarlo para que los movimientos se tornaran frenéticos y exigentes. Ambos con caricias y besos desenfrenados buscaban alcanzar la cumbre del éxtasis.

La intensidad en los embistes de Ryoma enardecían sus sentidos elevando riesgosamente la temperatura de sus cuerpos, tal cual sería en los segundos previos a una erupción volcánica. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se estremecieron y en una última arremetida un frenesí de emociones explotó vorazmente arrasando con la más ínfima evidencia de cordura.

Permitiendo que sus cuerpos rebosantes de excitación retornaran a un estado sereno, se abrazaron en un silencio íntimo y cómplice que no necesitaba palabras para transmitirse las emociones vividas. Mientras un lapso de tiempo pasaba, Sakuno dejó volar su mente hasta el más profundo de sus sueños y aun cuando quería gritarlos, optó por aferrarse a Ryoma como si tal acto fuera capaz de traspasar sus desconocidos pensamientos.

Sakuno sentía que su amor por Ryoma era infinito y ahora que estaba feliz a su lado todo era perfecto o casi. No deseaba pensar en ese mínimo detalle que le faltaba para que la historia fuera completa, pero no podía fingir ignorancia y ser demasiado ingenua como para decir que no le importaba. ¿Por qué después de tanta felicidad, tenía que recordar esto? Estaba segura que Ryoma le amaba más de lo nunca nadie le amó, entonces ¿Por qué exigirle más, cuando lo tenía todo?

La transparencia en los rubíes era descifrable a kilómetros, principalmente, para quien ya conoce el código de lectura en esos ojos carmín. Sakuno no se percató que para Ryoma sus pensamientos podrían ser tan evidentes, que parecían audibles. La vio radiante entre sus brazos, pero logró percibir la leve sombra que cruzó esos sinceros ojos, ese "algo" que le impedía la absoluta dicha. Le besó la frente con ternura y le alzó el mentón para que no pudiera esquivarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? – su tono aunque tranquilo era exigente.

-N-nada – le dijo incómoda.

-No me mientas – le advirtió entrecerrando sus ámbar.

-E-en… serio – emitió al desviar su vista a un interesante lugar de la barbilla de Ryoma. No podía confesar lo que realmente anhelaba – No sucede… nada, solo estoy cansada.

-Como quieras – expresó indiferente y dejándola desprovistas de sus brazos abandonó la cama.

De repente, Sakuno sintió un pánico desquiciante al ver que Ryoma se alejaba de ella, se le comprimió el pecho y estuvo a punto de gritarle que no la dejara. Pero en una fracción de segundo, Ryoma volvió a su lado como si nada. Cuando notó el rostro asustado en ella alzó una ceja dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa? – habló, mientras volvía a cubrirla con sus brazos.

-P-pensé… que – se sonrojó por su estupidez – nada.

-¡Dímelo! – exigió con voz de mando, pero sin elevar el tono más allá que un suave susurro.

-Creí… que te… irías – murmuro temerosa sin enfrentarlo.

-¿Y dejarte sola? – inquirió algo molesto por la falta de confianza.

Sakuno no quiso mirarlo pues noto aquel tono algo dolido por su poca fe en él. Deseaba creer en él sin miedo, pero no entendía por que era tan insegura cuando Ryoma ya le había demostrado cuanto le amaba y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido todavía estaba a su lado. Percibió un gran suspiro de parte de Ryoma, obligándose a levantar sus ojos y verlo, este le sonrió.

-Toma – Ryoma le paso una bolsita de terciopelo rojo oscuro, que estaba amarrado con un delgado cordel trenzado en color dorado.

-¿Y… esto? – cuestionó inquieta - ¿Qué es?

-Es tuyo, ábrelo – la instó a tomarlo – hace días que lo tengo.

Con dedos titubeantes logró desamarrar el delgado nudo y dejar rodar por su mano el contenido. Sakuno se quedó observando aquel objeto como hipnotizada, era un anillo de un único brillante en el centro en una argolla de platino y que extrañamente se le hizo familiar, pero de una tamaño inferior ¿Dónde podría haber visto una alhaja como esa? Giro la joya y un suave brillo le iluminó sus dudas, era el mismo anillo que Ryoga le había obligado a usar esa vez en la playa, recordaba que era de Rinko. Pero, este le quedaba a la medida.

-¿Esto… no es de… tu madre? – cuestionó confusa.

-Sí, pero ahora es tuyo – le anunció entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella – Tuve que mandar a ajustarlo a tu tamaño y hace unos días me lo entregaron.

-N-no puedo, es de tu madre – dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo.

-Sakuno – llamó con tono serio, como si estuviese a punto de tener que explicar un asunto desagradable – Este anillo estaba destinado a ser de la esposa de Ryoga o mío, mi madre nos dijo que el primero que se casara tendría que obsequiarlo a su futura mujer. ¿Entiendes?

-¡¿S-su esposa?! – tartamudeo como si hubiese bebido alcohol y luego lo miró dubitativa no alcanzando a comprender lo que significaba el anillo o temía imaginar cosas y parecer una demente.

-Sakuno – dijo al negar con su cabeza – Mada Mada Dane – esas palabras sarcásticas la hicieron reaccionar.

-Me… me… estás diciendo – su emoción era tal que sintió como la garganta se le cerraba atragantando las palabras – que te quieres… casar conmigo.

-¿Tú no quieres? – aferrándola con fuerza a ella.

-No… o sea… C-claro que quiero – sollozó ya no aguantando más sus lágrimas – es que… pensé que tú… no querías.

-¡Tooorpe! – expresó arrogante y le golpeó la punta de la nariz con dulzura.

Sakuno enfada y con la cara crispada le miró ceñuda para responder a su burla, pero Ryoma capturó sus labios con rapidez acallando las inminentes protestas y, en un instante, Sakuno olvidó su enojo para perderse nuevamente entre las apasionadas caricias que le otorgaba su ahora futuro marido. Este era solo el inicio de una larga noche que ambos tendrían para amarse, la primera de una eternidad por delante.

_**A**__sí como la noche que alberga a las estrellas y a la luna no pueden vivir sin la _

C_onstante presencia del día y la luminosidad del sol, un ciclo eterno e indispensable._

**ooo**

_**A**__sí Ryoma con su oscuro y frío corazón no podría existir sin _

_La luz cálida y permanente de la sonrisa de Sakuno._

**ooo**

_**É**__l necesita saber que existe la luz para no perderse en su vacía oscuridad;_

_Mientras ella debe conocer que hay tinieblas para que su resplandor _

_Perdure como único camino a la felicidad._

**ooo**

_**¿**__Pueden dos personas tan distintas y diametralmente opuestas, _

_Convivir con un amor puro y sincero por toda la eternidad?_

**ooo**

_**P**__robablemente, no exista una respuesta correcta a esto, _

_Solo los más valientes y osados tendrán el valor para inmiscuirse por los caminos inciertos del amor, _

_Y solo los más perseverantes lograran descubrir la respuesta,_

_Una vez hayan enfrentado inviernos y primaveras, días y noches, paraísos e infiernos, _

_Muchas situaciones indispensables para decir que este amor es verdadero y sempiterno._

**ooo**

_**Q**__uizás, Ryoma y Sakuno sean uno de estos valientes guerreros _

_Que están dispuestos a luchar con las innumerables posibilidades que el destino les presenta;_

_Quizás, sean ellos los protagonistas de un atípico cuento de hadas, _

_Que por razones desconocidas terminan enamorados y unidos de por vida _

…_Quien sabe…_

**ooo**

_**P**__ero, de seguro servirán de ejemplo para quienes aún buscan el amor, _

_En cada rincón de este basto universo y como dice un sabio dicho_

"_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde" y el amor es… _

_Bueno, solo quienes lo conocen pueden comprender lo que es y,_

_Posiblemente, tampoco podrían explicarlos con palabras… _

_Es mejor vivirlo y descubrir cada uno que significa amar como aman _

_Ryoma y Sakuno._

**ooo**

_**- Final -**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionado, quizás faltaron algunos detalles o cosas por decir, pero creo que abarque todo lo que desde un principio pretendía poner. Estoy pensando en agregar un epílogo para redondear la historia, esta en veremos, aún no decido que contar en esa parte, si el matrimonio o unos años después o mezclarlos... pensándolo bien una ayuda de ustedes sería bien recibida, _**¿que desean ver en el epílogo?**_

Bueno, gracias a todo su apoyo conseguí concluir la historia de "Amor en Yakuza"... haber que sucede ahora, me despido y espero no tardar tanto para el epílogo, cuídense y hasta pronto.


	27. Epílogo

Hola chicas, tanto tiempo sin escribir. Disculpen mi enorme tardanza y gracias a quienes se preocuparon por mi con sus mensajes. Muchas cosas pasaron y me impidieron terminar esta historia, desde falta de tiempo e inspiración con decirles que tenía la mitad del capítulo y termine borrándolo entero por que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, hasta que decidí lo que leeran a continuación.

Y así continuaron los fallidos intentos de terminar de escribir, después todo se oscureció cuando mi pc murió, eso si que fue horroroso, menos mal que lo que falló no fue el disco duro sino y si que no habría historia. En fin, he vuelto para cumplir con lo prometido, aunque no sé bien que tal resulto.

Lamentablemente estoy escasa de tiempo e ideas mejores, así que para no retardar esto aún más, opte por publicar lo que me pareció mejor. Ojalá no las decepcione tanto, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo dentro de lo posible. Ahora pueden leer y expresar sus opiniones que siempre son bien recibidas.

* * *

27.- EPÍLOGO

El tecleo constante y suave del computador se dejaba oír por todo el estudio, un apartado de la residencia que fue habilitado para la segunda dueña de la casa, Echizen Sakuno. Un estudio tapizado con un femenino papel moteado en tonos pasteles, que aducían a un jardín de flores primaverales esparcidas sutilmente por cada rincón. El silencio era acogedor dando un ambiente cálido e iluminado gradualmente por los primeros rayos del alba, que con el pasar de las horas se filtraba entre el ramaje del ciruelo en pleno florecimiento.

Sakuno se detuvo unos instantes para estirar los brazos y relajar un tanto el cuello, llevaba casi toda la mañana escribiendo tan concentrada que no se percató del avance de la hora. Miró hacia un costado para observar como la luz del sol ya estaba por lo alto y eso significaba que pronto sus retoños harían aparición para exigir su atención, pero aún le quedaban unos cuantos minutos para disfrutar de su tiempo a solas, suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en lo que ya llevaba escrito.

Frunció el ceño al verificar que algunos datos no quedaron bien expuestos, releyó las últimas líneas en donde le contaba a su abuela, con detalle, los sucesos que habían surgido en su vida en estos años que vivía junto a Ryoma. Hace un par de semanas que se había propuesto escribir una extensa carta para Sumire, aunque sabía que nunca la leería era una forma indirecta que tenía para siempre recordar a su abuela y decirle lo feliz que estaba.

…_Como verás abuela han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste de mi lado… aunque en muchas ocasiones sentí tu falta y muchas más que sufrí por no tener tu apoyo, sin embargo, no puedo quejarme por estar donde estoy. Ahora te cuento lo que ocurrió con mi primo (tengo que decir que agradezco nunca más haberlo visto), después de lo que sucedió en esa casa él desapareció sin dejar rastro, muchos especularon diciendo que era un cobarde que había huido cuando se vio sobrepasado, pero yo comparto la teoría de mi cuñado quien dijo que era demasiado astuto para saber cuando retirarse._

_Por supuesto, que no desapareció realmente, según su mano derecha, Keigo había decidido tomar unas largas vacaciones fuera del país. Eso duró bastante y luego de un año volvimos a saber de él, sus negocios continuaron como si nada y según mi suegro reafirmaron sus terrenos, se puede decir que Tokio quedo dividido en dos grandes clanes y se generó una tregua silenciosa entre las dos familias, así que ninguna osa cruzar aquel imaginario límite bajo ningún caso, aunque de vez en cuando surgen algunos enfrentamientos entre bandas menores… nada de que preocuparse según RInko-san._

_Claro que Ryoma estaba indignado por no dar con él y estuvo un tiempo intentando rastrearlo, le pedí que dejara las cosas como estaban que ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse, pero como dijo Ryoga "A Chibisuske le hirieron el orgullo, cómo crees que se sentiría el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas si la princesa se salva por sí sola y el único que la ayuda es un simple plebeyo". No comprendo mucho que quiso decir, pero imagino que es por que Ryoma no hizo más que buscarme mientras los demás peleaban, he llegado a darme cuenta que competir entre ellos es lo más importante… hombres. Estoy segura que si Ryoma vuelve a verlo cara a cara no dudara en matarlo, ojalá nunca más se encuentren._

_Bueno, volviendo al tema de lo ocurrido ese día, sin importar la frustración de Ryoma todo terminó muy bien, bueno no tanto. ¿Te acuerdas del hermano de Ann? Él fue uno de los que no quedo muy bien, al parecer mientras peleaba contra Tezuka-san estuvo a punto de perder la vida y si no fuera por que Momoshiro-san apareció (Momo buscaba venganza después que se burlaron de él cuando me raptaron).. en fin, al menos esta con vida, aunque perdió la vista del ojo izquierdo. Me sentí muy mal al saber que todo fue mi culpa, pero Ann me dijo que nada era así y que su hermano, al igual que cualquiera del clan, siempre estarían en constante peligro y que debía acostumbrarme a eso._

_Abuela, tú que naciste dentro de la Hyotei ¿llegaste a vivir sin preocuparte o fue una de las razones por que te marchaste? Ojalá estuvieras aquí… Creo que si me pregunto por eso ya tengo mi respuesta, nunca me acostumbrare al peligro y siempre estaré preocupada cuando Ryoma no este a mi lado, pero si miro atrás estoy segura que escogería el mismo camino. ¿Si hubieses podido escapar y vivir feliz con Taro-sama lo habrías hecho? Yo creo que sí, por que yo seguiría a Ryoma hasta el fin del universo, abuela amo a mi marido más de lo que nunca imaginé._

_Mi marido… que bien suena eso y ya llevamos casi ocho años casado… ¿Si soy feliz? Eso no tengo que decírtelo, pues sé que tú lo sabes. Estoy segura que Ryoma te encantaría, sé que puede ser un arrogante insufrible y muchas veces el ártico hecho hombre, pero conmigo es… no sabría como definirlo… quizás decir que sin él los días son oscuros y tenebrosos, las noches desoladas y frías, si no lo hubiese conocido habría tenido una vida tranquila, pero haberlo conocido ha sido lo mejor que me ha tocado vivir ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?_

_Sé que Ryoma me ama a su manera y se esfuerza por demostrármelo. Cuando decidí que no quería nada de la herencia de los Atobe, él me apoyo ciento por ciento, a pesar de que su padre estalló en cólera cuando le contamos y ni te imaginas lo que nos dijo… pero eso tampoco importa mucho, Rinko-san me calmo afirmándome que su marido pronto recapacitaría, eso de que yo y Ryoma éramos expulsados del clan y la familia era una simple pataleta de niño mimado, que Nanjiro actuaba igual que un niño de 5 años cuando no consigue el juguete deseado._

_Esa no fue su única muestra de amor, cuando decidimos casarnos ambos pensamos en una simple ceremonia, bueno, en realidad, Ryoma solo tenía en mente que viniera el juez un día cualquiera y que firmáramos los papeles… yo accedí, aunque no era lo que tenía pensado, pero después de tantos problemas no quería molestar a Ryoma. Al menos hubiese deseado una pequeña reunión entre la familia… pero Ryoma ni siquiera quería que ellos estuvieran presentes, ¿para qué? Me dijo, si solo necesitamos dos testigos y con Momo y Ann es suficiente, son solo papeles._

_Ya sé lo que estás pensando, que es un desconsiderado y egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo. Pero te aseguro que no es así, ahora te explico. El día que comunicábamos a los demás de nuestro compromiso, Rinko-san fue la primera en decir que ella tenía todo listo para esto, la cara de Ryoma fue espantosa como si le hubiesen anunciado su propia muerte. Por unos momentos rebatió con su madre que nada de eso se haría, que ya tenía todo pensado, pero así como mi marido puede ser terco, su madre es mil veces más._

_Cuando Rinko-san estaba por darse por vencida, Ryoma se dio cuenta lo ilusionada que yo estaba por esa fiesta, quizás lo vio en mis ojos pues siempre sabe lo que pienso, no sé cómo lo hace pero siempre parece leer mi mente. Estoy segura que cambio de idea por que no quería decepcionarme, fue cuando me tomo la mano y con sus bellos ojos me hizo una pregunta sin palabras, mi respuesta… me sonroje como siempre, no pude evitarlo, pero yo quería que fuese un día especial y él me lo regaló._

_Abuela, fue todo lo que soñé para ese día, un Kimono de seda rojo con estampados florales en blanco y unos adornos en el cabello en dorado, fue tan lindo… jamás pensé hasta ese momento que pudiera verme tan elegantemente hermosa, todo fue perfecto y cuando Ryoma me vio vestida así me di cuenta que no me había equivocado. Al verlo no pude evitar volver a ponerme como un tomate, pero él se veía tan imponente en su Kimono negro y gris, era todo un samurai lleno de masculinidad… _

_Mejor cambiemos de tema, ya debes saber lo que es ver al hombre que amas vestido para ti y como las emociones saltan sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Toda la ceremonia fue… abuela estaba tan nerviosa que poco me acuerdo como transcurrió, de un instante a otro ya estábamos solos en el jardín buscando tranquilidad. Mi matrimonio se convirtió en el gran evento para los negocios y fortalecer lazos, en fin, no me importaba con tal de estar con Ryoma y una vez cumplimos con todas las formalidades, nos escapamos._

_No pienses mal… cuando estamos refugiados en el jardín… debo confesar que me perdí en un largo beso y que deje de ser conciente de lo que me rodeaba, pero si no fuera por que de repente apareció alguien quien sabe si hubiese despertado del sueño. Ryoma se puso furioso por la interrupción, sino hubiese sido por que la urgencia era Ranko… recuerda que a penas tenía dos meses y ya era la hora de su leche, en eso si que no había caso… como hasta ahora ella no transa con la comida y la siesta… igual a su padre._

_En fin, nuestra luna de miel no fue precisamente una paradisíaca isla desierta envuelta en un romántico atardecer, para pasar siquiera un instante a solas tuvimos que esperar un par de meses. Y déjame contarte que nuestros primeros meses de casados no fue tampoco lo esperado, nuestra hija no halló nada mejor que contraer una especie de alergia, la mitad de la semana la pasábamos encerrados en el hospital pues se le tapaban las vías respiratorias y como Inu-san no es pediatra, no teníamos muchas alternativas._

_Pero sabes, abuela, este tiempo que para mi fue angustiante (te imaginas ver a una pequeñita tan enferma, me partía el corazón) debo decir que nunca pensé que Ryoma hiciera tan bien su papel de marido y padre, siempre estuvo con nosotras e incluso cuando yo ya no daba más, él se quedaba despierto velando por nuestros sueños. Ni siquiera se encargó de sus negocios en ese tiempo, a penas y hacía lo necesario, delegó su trabajo en Momoshiro-kun y Kintarou-san que venía bastante seguido... mas bien los obligó a eso._

_Si en algún momento hubiese tenido dudas de lo que Ryoma sentía por nosotras, te aseguro que con esto ya no tengo ninguna. En realidad, ahora que soy parte de esta familia me he dado cuenta que es lo que más anhelaba en el mundo, no son lo que esperaba y sabes a que me refiero, todos ellos parecen vivir en un mundo aparte... De todos modos, no los cambiaría por nada del universo, amo a Ryoma con todo mi corazón y sé que él siente lo mismo por mi._

Sakuno volvió a mirar lo escrito y cambio algunas palabras que no le agradaban, este sería una especie de diario de vida y su oyente sería su abuela muerta. Se sentía feliz al recordar aquellos días tan lejanos, habían sucedido tantas cosas, buenas y malas, que a veces le parecía increíble vivir con tanta dicha como ahora. Observó sobre la pantalla del computador, para centrar su vista en la foto familiar tomada en el día de su boda, pero antes que sus pensamientos viajaran más allá un griterío cruzó el umbral.

-¡Mamáaaaa! Tienes que decirle a Kotoko que no tome mis cosas – entraba cual tifón en verano.

-Ranko, no tienes que gritar – la suave voz de su madre le hizo respirar hondo.

-Mamá no es cierto – afirmó una niña más pequeña que entraba tras Ranko – solo la estaba mirando.

-¡Mentira! – gritó exasperada la mayor – querías ponerle esos horribles vestidos a mi súper muñeca luchadora.

-Se vería muy... linda con eso – se defendió la niña sin rastros de arrepentimiento – deberías dejar... que vistiera a tus muñecas... con esas ropas que tienen parecen niños.

-Si vuelves a tocar mis cosas – la amenazó Ranko fulminándola con los ojos ¿A quién habrá salido?

-Ya basta de tanto alboroto – interrumpió Sakuno – Kotoko, cuantas veces hemos hablado que no debes sacar las cosas de tu hermana.

-Lo sé mamá, pero es que esa ropa es tan fea – dijo afligida – si tan solo…

-Lo que tú viste es feo – farfulló su hermana con cara de asco – deja a mis muñecas en paz.

-¡Mamá! – lloriqueo la pequeña – dile a Ranko que mi vestido es lindo.

Sakuno suspiró al contemplar a sus dos hijas y aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que fueran tan diferentes, era como ver a la noche y al día personificada en dos personas. Así se podía describir a Ranko como la esencia de la noche alumbrada por la luna, era sin dudas la replica en miniatura de su padre los mismo fieros ojos ámbar y esa rebelde cabellera que ella tenía del todo negra, la cual su madre se encargaba de que llevara siempre bien peinada en una larga trenza y que, por supuesto, a cada lado tenían que estar los infaltables sujetadores en forma de gatos.

Observó a su hija mayor que hoy cumplía los ocho años que intentaba amedrentar a su hermana de tan solo cinco, era su técnica especial "la mirada de la muerte" según Ryoga que se divertía inventando nombres a las caras de sus hijas. Esto era un asunto de todos los días, una pelea interminable entre dos hermanas que muy en el fondo se querían, como todos ¿no?

-Ranko, no es mejor que vayas cambiándote de ropa – captando su atención – en un rato más tus amiguitos comenzaran a llegar, eres la festejada así que debes estar radiante.

-No me importa – dijo sin interés – solo vienen por que me tienen miedo.

-No digas eso. Es solo…

-Mamá – expresó en un tono de advertencia.

-Está bien – asintió su madre – Pero de igual forma tienes que estar presentable, ya sabes que vendrán los hijos de algunos socios de la familia y también quienes si te consideran una buena niña, no dijiste que tu nuevo amigo Ryota vendría, así que ve con Nanako para que te ayude.

Aquella declaración de su hija no era ninguna novedad dentro de la familia, aunque en un principio no había sido así, ya desde el último año del jardín de niños, Ranko se había ganado el apodo de la mascota del yakuza. Sakuno deseo proteger a su hija de cualquier abuso, pero los niños suelen ser crueles cuando se lo proponen y Ranko tuvo que soportar desde pequeña las dificultades de crecer con el estigma de ser descendiente de yakuzas.

Para cualquier otro niño esos fastidiosos insultos habrían provocado algún tipo de trauma, pero para ella no. Ranko se sentía orgullosa de ser quien era y sobre todo cuales eran sus orígenes, sin considerar que tener sangre de los Atobe era un secreto aún. Cuando comenzó a comprender las injurias contra su familia, su furia se incrementó por las nubes, no podía aceptar que se proclamasen esas ofensivas frases como "tanda de delincuentes o ladrones o cosas peores que aterrorizaban a la ciudad"... eso era inadmisible para ella.

Los rumores se esparcieron con rapidez por todo el colegio y se intensificaron cuando Ranko defendió a su familia sin temor, fue entonces que unos niños un año mayor que ella se quisieron burlar de sus palabras. Fue el primer encuentro de la pequeña que terminó con un par de rodillas rasmilladas y codos ensangrentados, cuando Sakuno la vio con el uniforme en estado lamentable casi se murió del susto.

Ranko había llegado llorando a la casa, al ver a su madre se arrojó a sus brazos temblando mientras hacía un esfuerzo por relatarle lo ocurrido. Sakuno se apresuró a limpiarle las heridas para ir calmándola poco a poco, entonces las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y que hasta el día presente hubiese deseado que todo fuera un error. Desde que la pequeña comenzó a crecer le había preocupado su interés anormal por aprender a luchar y ahora que se dio cuenta de sus desventajas las ganas habían retomado fuerza.

_Abuela, Ryoma estaba de acuerdo en que Ranko debía ser entrenada para defenderse, pero yo me negaba a eso pues consideraba que era un asunto demasiado peligroso para una niña, ¿no piensa igual qué yo? Si tan solo tenía cinco años… ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo cuando la vi herida. No obstante, fueron las lágrimas derramadas las que me hicieron ceder. En un principio pensé que lloraba por miedo y dolor, pero pronto me percaté que ese dolor no era algo físico sino todo lo contrario, su mayor herida había sido que literalmente le habían pulverizado el orgullo ¿Sabes lo qué fue verla temblar de rabia e impotencia? La frustración en sus ojitos me rompió el corazón ¿qué podía hacer para ayudarla?_

_Cuando mi querida suegra se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido habló conmigo, entonces llegué a comprender que cuando un Echizen es derrotado de manera tan miserable, el orgullo que los sustenta se ve seriamente afectado y la única solución es buscar una revancha para recuperar la dignidad. Así que no pude seguir negándome al entrenamiento de Ranko por más tiempo, ya que sino accedía sabía que ella indagaría por su cuenta y las cosas podrían ser aún peor. Así que entre Ryoga, Ryoma y Nanjiro enseñándole no pude hacer nada más que observar._

_Luego de un par de semanas de entrenamiento y con el orgullo reestablecido, Ranko fue en busca de su anhelado desquite contra el impertinente que quiso oprimirla... Hubiese deseado que con el tiempo se le olvidara, pero no. Está demás decir, que sus habilidades eran del todo asombrosas para ser una pequeña de cinco años ¿será que los Echizen son todos superdotados? Ni que decir de su seguridad en sí misma y la arrogancia que son infinitamente desproporcionadas, después de obligar a su oponente a retractarse por los insultos el respeto de sus compañeros no se dejo estar._

Eso sí, no todo fue un cuento de rosas. Si antes los amigos eran escasos ahora eran nulos, si no fuera por su amistad con los hijos adoptivos de Momo y Ann, su vida estudiantil sería un fracaso. Ranko asumió su papel de hija de un yakuza con orgullo, sabía que muchos preferían evitarla ya sea por miedo o por desprecio, pero teniendo el apoyo de Rika la menor de los Takeshi y Kouichi su hermano mayor, se olvido de sus problemas y continuó su vida de escolar... debo confesar que su valor me asombra, eso seguro no lo saco a mi.

Ahora a portas de celebrar su octavo cumpleaños la seguridad adquirida eran admirables, con el tiempo había conseguido tener un par de amigos más y hace unas semanas un nuevo compañero de clases que nada conocía de su situación había encajado perfectamente con ella, al menos no le tenía miedo ni la despreciaba por ser quien es e ignorando las advertencias de sus compañeros no tuvo ningún inconveniente en formar parte de las amistades de Echizen Ranko.

-Yo también voy – interrumpió con salto la más pequeña emocionada por la fiesta.

La melódica voz de Kotoko afloró con entusiasmo, era el día que contrastaba con la noche de su hermana. Se podía afirmar que era una princesa en toda su magnitud, desde su aspecto físico hasta sus delicados modales que no reprimía en demostrar. Siempre lucía con superioridad sus hermosos vestidos, era toda una muñequita de porcelana que nunca se ensuciaba o decía malas palabras, aunque su mayor defecto era buscar la manera de sacar a su hermana del buen humor.

-Ni lo sueñes enana, no estás invitada – reclamó su hermana, dejando que su genio retumbara en la sala.

Antes que los griteríos comenzaran nuevamente, una sombra conocida por las mujeres presentes, se coló por el umbral cubriendo en parte la entrada de la luz.

-¿Quién no está invitado? – cuestionó un Ryoma más adulto, aunque su tono era serio sus ojos revelaban el cariño por esas niñas.

-¡Papáaaaa! – gritaron las niñas saltando sobre él.

-Pequeñas – expresó circunspecto.

-Que bueno que llegaras temprano – le sonrió su esposa con aquellos dulces labios, ahora más segura de sí misma y con la elegancia adquirida en estos ocho años.

-Estoy invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero si hay problemas quizás habrá que cancelarla – dijo en tono suave aunque la seriedad en su voz, fue el toque justo para olvidar las rencillas.

-No hay ningún problema – se apresuró la mayor.

-Me parece. Entonces que hacen aquí – alzando una ceja como advertencia.

-Ahora mismo vamos a vestirnos – dijo Ranko cuadrándose de hombros cual soldado – te quiero, papá – sonrió su hija, que a pesar de ser casi idéntica a su padre no tenía problemas con decir lo que siente por quienes quiere.

-Yo también te quiero, papá – interrumpió la menor abrazándose a una de las piernas masculinas – mas que mi hermana.

-Eso no es cierto – arremetió, abrazando la otra pierna – yo lo quiero más que tú.

-Entonces, mi papá me quiere más a mi – contestó desafiante.

-A mí, ¿cierto? – mirando esperanzada a su progenitor, que siempre que se encontraba en estos conflictos buscaba los ojos de Sakuno anhelando su auxilio.

-Haber niñas – la mayor de las mujeres se alzaba de su lugar para caminar hacia su marido – su padre las quiere a ambas por igual, pero yo soy su preferida.

Diciendo esto beso en un roce los labios cálidos de su marido, una caricia inocente que fue el broche de la derrota de las más pequeñas, que soltaron a su padre enojadas por que Sakuno siempre les ganaba al ser más alta que ellas, al menos eso afirmaban las niñas.

-¿Por qué no van a preguntarle a su tío Ryoga a quien quiere más? – anunció su padre con malicia.

-A mí – gritó Kotoko y salió disparada por la puerta.

-Eso es trampa, detente – la siguió su hermana.

-Pobre Ryoga, siempre lo estás metiendo en aprietos – acusó con ternura Sakuno. Su esposo solo alzó los hombros indiferente, soportando toda una vida las burlas del mayor, ésta había sido la mejor forma de desquitarse.

Se apartó un tanto de su querida mujer para asomarse y verificar que sus hijas hubiesen encontrado a su tío, sonrió con arrogancia al ver la aflicción en el rostro de Ryoga que se vio sobrepasado por unas "indefensas" niñas. Al parecer Kotoko había llegado primero y descansaba en los brazos de su tío con aires de triunfos, la observó pensativo durante unos segundos en que sus recuerdos del pasado volvían a él.

Cuando accedió a que Sakuno rechazara la herencia de los Atobe, creyó sinceramente que ese lazo con los parientes de su esposa sería roto de por vida. Pero el destino tiene maneras de burlarse con sutileza de las personas, su hija menor destellaba una cabellera de rizos del color de la plata que no pasaba desapercibida para quienes conocían sus orígenes, por más que odiara a Keigo, Kotoko era una copia femenina de su tío.

A pesar de ser una niña dulce como su madre, la personalidad de princesa que irradiaba en todo su ser era un indiscutible gen de los Atobe, más la sangre de su abuela Rinko que era toda una dama... y si a eso se le agrega la sangre Echizen ambas niñas tienen una combinación peligrosa de ADN, que en un futuro no muy lejano podrían ser de temer. Y como Nanjiro decía, Ranko sería la cabeza del clan y hay del que ose traicionarla, no necesitaba que su nieta fuera hombre, pues tenía herramientas de sobra para dirigir a Seigaku.

Por Kotoko no se preocupaban, también poseía sus propias cualidades que le hacían dignas de respeto, pero estaban convencidos que para ella era más importante ser una princesa que ensuciarse las manos. Claro que cuando fueran adultas si esas dos se ponían de acuerdo ni el más feroz de los hombres podría hacerles competencia.

-Aún continuas escribiendo – dijo su marido cuando reparo en el computador.

-Quiero terminar pronto con esto, tengo tantas cosas que decirle – expresó insegura.

-¿Qué harás cuando lo termines? – caminó hacia ella y la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas.

-Guardarlo para cuando las niñas sean grandes – respondió como si fuera obvio – quiero que ellas conozcan la vida de su madre.

-Es necesario que sepan todo – señalando la parte en donde Sakuno relataba sus orígenes.

-Sí – emitió con testarudez, sabiendo que Ryoma prefería que nunca más se hablara del tema – Dado el caso esta información puede ser relevante en sus decisiones.

-Como gustes – expresó con aires molestos.

-¿Estas enojado? – susurró a su oído.

Un destello de deseo golpeó aquellos ojos ámbar mostrándole cuan molesto estaba con ella, para que no quedaran dudas de sus sentimientos la besó primero con dulzura y luego con imperiosa necesitad de perderse en su boca, saboreando esos rincones que despertaban la pasión latente de su cuerpo. Profundizó las caricias hasta arrebatarle el aire a Sakuno y conseguir un gemido con su nombre.

-R-ry… Ryoma – suplicó cuando intentaba llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno – las niñas…

-Lo sé – contestó con la voz enronquecida – pero más tarde… no tendrás excusas – la insinuación fue gravaba con un besó que recorrió como lava ardiente su cuerpo.

-No creen que eso le puede hacer mal a mi futuro sobrino – los interrumpió Ryoga desde la puerta, que ninguno tuvo el tino de cerrar.

-¿Qué haces acá? – farfulló Ryoma separándose un tanto de su esposa que ardía en vergüenza.

-Avisarles que los invitados están comenzando a llegar y como ustedes son los anfitriones de hoy, sería de muy mal gusto que no se presentaran – acusó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, tenía que desquitarse por lo anterior.

-Es cierto, tengo que cambiarme – se levantó de un salto al verificar la hora.

-No te alteres mucho – le advirtió su marido acariciando su barriga levemente abultada.

-Ryoma estoy bien, el médico dijo que el bebe esta estupendo – su tono era suave para tranquilizar a su marido.

Una vez fue confirmado el embarazo de Sakuno, los síntomas matinales no se dejaron esperar y durante los primeros tres meses fueron lo suficientemente recurrentes como para la joven madre no tuviera una vida tranquila, pero ahora a pasos de tener seis los malestares habían desaparecido. Dedicó a su marido una mirada llena de amor y besó con suavidad sus labios para salir del cuarto.

-Espero esta vez salga niño – le advirtió su hermano como si eso dependiera de Ryoma.

El aludido solo lo ignoro y salió del salón para seguir a su esposa por cualquier cosa. Sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Ryoga, que él y Sakuno concibieran al futuro heredero de Seigaku, a pesar que Ranko tenía las cualidades nunca estaba demás que naciera un hombre para dar peso al clan. Y aunque no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la tarea de forman una nueva criatura, no le daría el gusto a su odioso hermano, que había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que el matrimonio y los hijos no eran para él, que su soltería era invaluable, así que tenían que depositar todas sus esperanzas en Ryoma.

Un rato después, el jardín principal se repletaba con los invitados al cumpleaños de Ranko, como todo evento importante siempre se convidaban a socios, amigos y familiares para fortalecer los lazos, era de agradecer que muchos tuvieran hijos pequeños para que participaran con la festejada. Sin embargo, Ranko no simpatizaba con esos niños interesados o gallinas que solo asistían por obligación.

-Ran-chan, por que tienes esa cara – le dijo su amiga del alma que tenía la misma edad que ella.

-Por nada – fingió desinterés, calcada a su padre.

-¡Tonta! – le dijo Kouichi a sus espaldas, quien era un año mayor que las chicas – no estarás así por que el enano de Ryota aun no llega.

-¿Creen que vendrá? Su madre parece ser muy estricta – comentó Rika con preocupación.

-Pero él dijo que vendría – expresó con tristeza, si su nuevo amigo no asistía quizás era por que su madre ya se había enterado de quien era la fiesta, no quería sentirse triste, pero si eso ocurría no podía evitarlo pues su amistad con Ryota le importaba.

-No te preocupes, Ran. Seguro que se ha retrasado – intentó darle ánimos.

Sin embargo, la festejada no estaba del todo convencida de eso, ya suponía que su amistad con Ryota había durado más de lo acostumbrado. No sería la primera vez que debía fingir que perder un amigo no le importaba, aunque ahora claramente se notaba a luces que si le causaría dolor. Si no fuera por que con Ryota había logrado forjar lazos fuertes y una compatibilidad admirable, se habría desentendido del asunto tal cual lo hubiese hecho en otras ocasiones.

No sabía como explicarlo, pero sentía que con Ryota tenía una conexión especial algo invisible que los unía, no en un aspecto romántico sino en algo más de hermandad, sin embargo, tratar de describirlo con palabras era demasiado complicado para una niña de tan solo ocho años. Ella sentía como la tristeza la embargaba, pero sería firme a su postura de jamás ser evidentes en sus sentimientos, al menos no cuando estaba rodeada de gente, solo desbordaría sus emociones en el seno de sus padres, un lugar seguro en donde sabía que nadie podría lastimarla.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ranko? – una voz tensa susurró en los oídos de Sakuno.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – mencionó con suavidad, como si quisiera ignorar el tema.

-Lo sabes – reclamó su marido – Ella está triste por algo, si alguien dijo algo para molestarla…

-No pasa nada – su dócil mujer le tomo del brazo para transmitirle paz.

Sin embargo, para Ryoma no era tan sencillo ignorar la pena aflorar por esos ojitos tan idénticos a los suyos, cualquier atisbo de sufrimiento en alguna de ellas era un hecho que no lograba manejar fríamente, ¿por qué era tan complicado actuar con la sangre fría que lo caracterizaba en lo negocios? Sabía la respuesta, pero jamás la pronunciaba en voz alta.

-Pa-pá – la melódica voz de su pequeña hija lo despertó – yo… sé que le sucede… a Ranko.

Su padre la miró intrigado y esperó a que Kotoko lograda pronunciar las palabras en una correcta frase, sabía que su hija por ser una niña de cinco años no hablaba con una fluidez de adulto, pero aún así era increíble notar como se esforzaba por expresarse correctamente… será eso también parte del orgullo de los Echizen, siempre querer estar a un paso de la perfección.

-Está… así por que… R-ryo… aún no viene – anunció triunfante.

-¿Ryo? – emitió sin comprender y volteó a mirar a su esposa que seguro conocía la respuesta.

Hasta que una campanilla en sus recuerdos trajo aquel nombre a su realidad. Ryo, la amiga de Ranko… si, ahora sabía quien era, desde hace unas semanas su hija llegaba contándole historias sobre esa tal Ryo, era imposible olvidar como Ranko se emocionaba por tener una nueva amiga que la aceptaba tal cual es. Al imaginar la tristeza en ella, tuvo un repentino sentimiento de odio por aquella niña que no aparecía, si supiera de donde era no dudaría ni un instante en traerla… obligada si era necesario.

Pero antes que sus sentimientos posesivos cobraran control sobre su persona y sus instintos asesinos afloraran contra inocentes criaturas, una risita femenina llegó hasta ellos como una música capaz de alumbrar su oscuridad. Sabía de quien provenía mucho antes de corroborarlo con sus ojos, su hija mayor había saltado contenta por alguna razón. Ranko estaba abrazando tiernamente a una persona tan alta como ella, su entusiasmo era notable y una leve tensión se apoderó de Ryoma al observa la escena, aunque no supo en esos momentos cual era el motivo de intranquilidad.

-Papá, te quiero presentar a Ryo – la inconfundible voz de su hija mayor, llegó a sus oídos antes que pudiera encontrar una respuesta a sus temores.

Ryoma parpadeó como para volver a la realidad e intentó concentrarse en la morena silueta de Ranko que lo miraba expectante, al menos sus ojos brillaba de alegría.

-Este es Ryota – dijo con cierta emoción señalando al niño (el juraba que Ryo debía ser niña) quien al ser mencionado dio un paso al frente y con una elegante reverencia los saludo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Osakada A. Ryota.

Esas palabras cayeron con estrépito sobre ambos padres al reconocer aquel apellido, pero no fue solo eso lo que paralizó a Ryoma al punto de sentir que el aire era indispensable. Con una lentitud impropia de su persona, desvió la vista para centrarla en el pequeño frente a él que lo miraba esperanzado o quizás solo indiferente, pero sin ningún temor que indicara nerviosismo si hasta se notaba cierta petulancia. Una actitud interesante si consideraba que aún los más valientes hombres sienten mínimo precaución al conocerlo.

Solo que al decodificar aquella imagen en su cabeza tuvo que respirar profundamente al tiempo que Sakuno presionaba su brazo con urgencia, la miró incrédulo… pero ella en su bondadosa persona le sonrió con calidez y sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en la realidad, era el cumpleaños de Ranko… se recordó. Agradecía que su esposa tuviera las cualidades necesarias para impedir que su actuar, de algún modo, llegara a herir los sentimientos de su hija.

-El gusto es nuestro, Ryota-kun, se bienvenido a nuestra casa – expresó Sakuno al notar que su marido estaba demasiado perplejo para hablar o quizás irritado para no gruñir.

-Gracias, señora – dijo sin inmutarse al sentir la mirada indagadora de Ryoma sobre él, como si estuviese tratando de leer sus pensamientos y descubrir algún horrible secreto. Aún así el niño no desvió la miraba ni titubeo ante el escrutinio, sino que alzó levemente su barbilla como si tuviese claro que él era lo suficientemente importante o poderoso como para no temerle.

-Vamos, Ryota – le tironeo su amiga que ni cuenta se dio de la hostilidad de su padre – Rika y Kouichi nos están esperando.

-Claro – le dijo con un sonrisa y para acentuar su postura de seguridad miró a Ryoma haciendo una ligera reverencia, pero nunca apartando su vista de él. Ryoma no podía sentirse más indignado al notar la discreta señal de desafío de ese arrogante crío, solo por que Sakuno lo tenía fuertemente sujetado del brazo quien sabe cual habría sido su reacción.

-Yo voy – dijo Kotoko que se aferraba a la camisa de Ryota. Esto era una broma de mal gusto, su hija menor también parecía relucir con su compañía.

Los niños corrieron antes que Ryoma lograba enfriar su cerebro y detener esa amistad. Veía el reflejo de sus hijas alejarse junto a ese niño despreciable, como no odiarlo si era ver a su peor enemigo burlarse de él. El destino tiene una demoníaca forma de anunciar quien es quien manda, su mundo se transformó de pronto en una sofocante pesadilla.

Aquel niño era indudablemente el hijo de Keigo, no había margen de error si conocías al padre. El cabello de plata oscurecido, los ojos grises, el infaltable lunar bajo su ojo derecho y no olvidar ese insoportable porte de yo-soy-superior-a-todos eran pruebas irrefutables, sus orígenes estaban claros al punto de ser ridículamente absurdo negarlo.

El puño de Ryoma se oprimió con rudeza y en sus ojos saltaron chispas de ira ¿Cómo era posible esto? Después del esfuerzo que hizo para deshacerse de cualquier vestigio de esa realidad que unía a su familia con los Atobe, el destino una y otra vez se mofaba cruelmente contra sus deseos. Primero descubría que su esposa era prima de ese despreciable sujeto y por más que lo ignorara era innegable.

Y las cosas no quedaron ahí, luego cuando su felicidad era desbordante al momento de saber que Sakuno le daría un segundo hijo, tuvo que dejar aun lado cualquier odio a esa raza de engreídos al ver nacer en todo su esplendor a Kotoko, quien no podía dejar de lucir una impresionante cabellera de plata y que para ser más insistente en los rasgos Atobe, ella era toda una princesita de cuentos de hadas, que gracias a los genes de su madre la bondad era una de sus cualidades.

Lamentablemente, era un hecho que no podía desenterrar de su vida como si fuera simple polvo, a pesar de todas sus aberraciones contra esa escoria de familia, Kotoko era una parte de él y de Sakuno que amaba por el solo motivo de existir, no había ninguna posibilidad de cambiar eso como tampoco de cambiar sus sentimientos hacia aquella niña, que mal que mal merecía cada minuto de amor por su parte.

Entonces, una desconcertante verdad atraviesa sus defensas. ¿Cómo era posible que su querida hija hubiese generado una amistad con ese niño? Al distinguir otra vez a ese chico sintió unas ganas inmensas y peligrosas de tomar ese cuerpecito para lanzarlo fuera de las murallas de la residencia, si no fuera por que su dulce esposa retuvo sus pensamientos maquiavélicos y le sonrió compasiva atravesando sus barreras… No, de ningún modo podría actuar así.

-Ryoma – le dijo Sakuno.

-Lo sé – refunfuñó, recordándose que era el cumpleaños de Ranko.

Captó aquellos ojos carmín que tenían el admirable poder de hechizarlo al punto de verse sumergido en un mundo distinto. Perderse, literalmente, en esas joyas de rubí era una delicia que le hacía querer tomar a su esposa e huir a un recóndito lugar, pero era imposible y solo podía fingir que el tiempo permanecía inmóvil, que no existía nada más que ellos y todo el barullo que los rodeaba era imaginario. ¿Cuánto más podía amar a esta mujer? Y lo más sorprendente era tener amor para las dos criaturas que nacieron de su simiente, respiró profundo, más tarde intentaría solucionar este agravio.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Ryoma-sama – la inconfundible voz que faltaba en este escenario.

-Tomoka – musitó algo molesto y a pasos peligrosos de reflejar su latente ira.

La simulada muerte de Tomoka hace tiempo que era un hecho conocido entre ellos, era una burda mentira ideada por la maquinaciones de Atobe. En realidad, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que ella se buscaría un protector y era conocido el interés de Keigo por ella, ¿qué más se podía esperar? Aunque al verla frente a él… tuvo un sentimiento de odio al recordar como había querido convencerlo que el hijo que esperaba era suyo, no sabía si eso era parte del plan, pero de igual forma era…

-Veo que has hecho lo nunca dijiste que harías – expresó la mujer con un aire altivo inimaginable hace unos años. Era patente su cambio, nadie que no conocía su pasado podría advertir que en algún momento ella hubiese sido una vulgar prostituta.

-Solo encontré a la mujer correcta – respondió con frialdad y desprecio por la mujer frente a él, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por la redondeada cintura de su esposa. Que para él era sin duda la más bella fémina deliciosamente curvada por el inminente embarazo y cada gesto por mísero que hacía, no dejaba lugar a duda de que sus palabras eran irrevocables.

-Así noto – dijo con cierto desdén al no ser ella quien hubiese obrado aquel milagro, lanzando una filosa mirada a Sakuno, agregó – Supongo que has conocido a mi hijo.

-Sí – emitió con sequedad – Y supongo que ya sabes quienes son mis hijas – expresó con cierto desafío.

-Inconfundibles. Para mi también fue una sorpresa descubrir que Ran-chan… como la llama mi hijo… era nada menos que tu hija.

Escuchar aquellas palabras no era agradable, sino que confirmaba la cercanía irrefutable entre esos dos y al mirar como Kotoko actuaba tan dócil… ¿Es que nunca se podría deshacer de esa parte de la familia?... Seguro quienes no conocían a sus hijas y ahora vieran a Ryota junto a Kotoko asumirían que eran ellos los hermanos, como era de cruel el destino que le escupía en la cara que hay cosas que simplemente tienen que aceptar.

-El despreciable de Atobe esta al tanto de esto – señalando a sus hijos jugar con un leve mohín.

-No... él no... se encuentra en Japón – expresó en una mueca de desagrado – Ni sé siquiera si aún esta vivo. Tampoco me interesa, mientras siga haciéndose cargo de su hijo, que haga lo que le plazca.

A Ryoma le quedo claro que la relación entre esos dos era una mera transacción comercial, él entregaba dinero para mantenerlos y Tomoka se hacía cargo del cuidado del niño. No era de extrañar que Atobe no fomentara ningún lazo paternal sobre el niño, lo más importante era su estricta educación si es que algún día tenía la intención de legarle la jefatura de la Hyotei.

Tal cual había mencionado su hija en varias ocasiones, Ryota estaba bajo una disciplinada formación y raras veces tenía tiempo para distracciones. Aún así habría logrado el tiempo para generar una sólida amistad con Ranko, aunque habría deseado que no hubiera espacio para eso. Y por lo que recordaba, su hija había deseado que este día se le permitiera asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿No es lindo ver sean tan cercanos, sin saber que son primos? – la ternura en las palabras de Sakuno aminoró cualquier desavenencia posible – Se notaba que se quieren mucho.

-Si, claro – contestó la mujer, que de repente se vio sobrepasada por el optimismo de Sakuno.

Para ella también había sido una sorpresa que sus hijos mantuvieran una relación tan estrecha, sin embargo, sintió cierto regocijo al ver que tanto Atobe como Echizen no les haría la menor gracias que sus hijos fueran tan cercanos. Ella sabiendo los sentimientos de Ryota por Ranko tenía la certeza que se esforzaría al máximo para consolidar esa amistad, después de ser innumerables veces tratado con indiferencia por su padre y excluido por sus compañeros debido a sus orígenes, la frescura y honestidad de Ranko lo habían cautivado.

Sin conocer sus lazos consanguíneos, se sintieron atraídos por las mismas razones que eran rechazados y a su vez identificados al punto de querer solventar las carencias del otro. Lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro con esa relación solo el tiempo sería capaz de resolverlo, por el momento ninguno de los padres tendría el valor suficiente para romper esa unión. Así que por ahora, Tomoka se encargaría de velar para que Atobe nunca se enterase de esa amistad, con tal de ver a su solitario hijo sonriente haría cualquier cosa.

En eso miró a Ryoma, él sería un gran estorbo si deseaba alejar a su hija de Ryota, si fuese necesario suplicaría por que no arruinara las cosas, pero no estaba segura de si su petición podría ser escuchada. Conociendo la hostilidad mutua entre estas dos familias, era una tarea monumental intentarlo.

-No creo que sea necesario que ellos se enteren de esto – esbozo con precaución y sin querer sus ojos observaron con ruego a Sakuno, quizás ella al ser madre pudiera comprenderla.

-No permitiré que mi hija se mezcle con esa escoria – espetó tajante.

-Tanto Ran-chan como Ryota se verían lastimados si intentan destruir su amistad, ambos han tenido que soportar el rechazo de muchos por ser hijos de quienes son. Y sé que tú también quieres que ella sea feliz.

-Ranko será feliz cuando se aleje de ese niño, tarde o temprano tendrá que darse cuenta que esa relación no le traerá nada bueno – dijo con tozudez.

-Ellos son unos niños, no tienen que estar metidos en sus diferencias – expresó con cierta angustia.

-Ryoma – la suave voz de su esposa retumbó en su pecho – creo que ella tiene razón... son apenas unos niños... y Ranko esta tan feliz.

Ryoma solo gruñó frustrado, por que ante esa calidez le era imposible despotricar con toda su repugnancia hacia lo que tanto detestaba. ¿Qué podía hacer, cuando veía que la sonrisa de Ranko era una brillante luz que disfrutaba tanto en compañía de ese mini individuo? Se sentía atado de pies y manos.

-Ryoma – susurró mirándolo esperanzada.

-Como quieras – era imposible contradecirla si le rogaba con esos brillantes ojitos llenos de amor.

Los dados estaban echados y la ruleta del destino ya giraba incansablemente hacía una ruta desconocida, Ryoma que por más deseoso que estuviese con extirpar esos lazos se veía momentáneamente incapacitado, solo podría confiar que su esposa no estuviese cometiendo un grave error. Y si así fuese que haría ¿culparla? Maldijo por lo bajo, jamás podría cometer tal injusticia y mucho menos contra su amada esposa.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies fueron guiados a través de un secreto sendero de gravilla hacía un recóndito jardín, Sakuno intuyendo que la soledad sería buena compañía lo había arrastrado hacia aquel lugar. El día ya había concluido y gracias al cielo los invitados al fin desaparecieron, ojalá ese niñato también lo hiciera, pero para siempre.

-Ryoma – murmuró intranquila – Sigues enojado.

El aludido solo negó distante y para reafirmar su postura la estrecho en sus bazos, sus tensos músculos comenzaron a relajarse en el instante que ese aroma femenino cruzo su nariz, sucumbió al deleite que difícilmente lo hastiaría.

-Saku – la llamó para que alzara su rostro escondido en su pecho – hueles bien.

Con la inocencia que aún conservaba se sonrojó inevitablemente, mientras su corazón saltó exaltado por las emociones que esas palabras le provocaban. Ryoma con una sonrisa de superioridad la atrajo desde la barbilla y apretó sus labios en la dulzura de Sakuno, suavemente se deslizo por su boca hasta invadir cada rincón accesible, remarcando con autoridad aquel espacio que reclamaba como propio.

Plagada de deseo rodeó su cuello para acercarse más a su esposo y permitir que el contacto fuese más intimo, ambos se dejaron llevar por un cúmulo de sensaciones que resurgían entre las cenizas de fuegos pasados, nuevamente unidos en besos ardientes que incrementaban sus necesidades de manera alarmante, por unos leves minutos se permitieron aquellas caricias como preámbulos para un futuro encuentro entre dos amantes. La noche aún no era tan avanzada como para ignorar que sus hijas pronto estarían en su búsqueda.

Debía terminar ese mágico instante, pero alejarse de su esposa era una tarea que nunca se le hacía sencillo y notaba que cada vez se le complicaba más. Entre suspiros sofocados intentaba desligarse de la mujer que amaba, murmuró su nombre sobre su boca con la intención que Sakuno cortara el enlace... craso error... su sensible mujer solo se sentía más estimulada a prolongar la unión ¿Y qué podía hacer ante semejante provocación?

La única respuesta posible era alzarla entre sus brazos y buscar un lugar privado que nadie osara cruzar, sin dejar de saborear aquellos labios se encaminó presuroso.

-Papá ¿Adónde van? – como una lluvia fría cayó sobre sus cuerpos la voz de Ranko.

-¿Por... qué cargas... a mamá? – curioseó la más pequeña - ¿Está enferma?

Ambos padres observaban como sus queridas hijas discutían las opciones del porque él cargaba a Sakuno, mientras su esposa intentaba calmarse y recuperar el color natural de rostro, aunque le resultaba imposible al sentir tanta vergüenza. Por otro lado, Ryoma volvía a fruncir el seño un tanto disgustado, pero que podía hacer a parte de eso.

-Su madre tiene mucho sueño – respondió.

-Ahhh – contestaron al unísono.

-Ustedes también deberían ir a dormir.

-Papá, yo también... tengo mucho... sueño y no... puedo caminar – expresó Kotoko dejándose caer al suelo con sutileza, demostrando que sus fuerzas se agotaban – ¿Me cargas?

-A mí también – interrumpió Ranko que bostezaba teatralmente y caía cual actriz al suelo – estoy tan cansada que no puedo moverme.

Sakuno ahogó una risa divertida al ver las actuaciones de sus hijas implorando la atención de su adorado padre, sabía que esta arremetida de ellas en cierta forma irritaba a Ryoma por derrumbar sus planes de pasar un íntimo momento a solas, pero cuando se trataba de complacer a Ranko y Kotoko no podía demostrar esa molestia, es más el enojo que conseguía tener era más para sí que para ellas ¿Cómo era posible ser tan vulnerable a las triquiñuelas de dos criaturas?

Una vez que su mal humor era apaciguado por esas inocentes sonrisas, beso a su esposa con un casto contacto en sus labios y la depositó con suavidad en el suelo. Un brillo intenso en los ámbares en señal para que lo esperara preparada, quizás si tenía suerte, las pequeñas traviesas se dormirían sin muchas exigencias de su parte y pronto podría sumergirse en el placer de los encantos de su esposa.

Como vez, abuela, nuestras hijas son un dulce de niñas y aunque me gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas con mi esposo no siempre es posible. Pero no puedo culparlas, ellas necesitan de su presencia para sentirse felices y aunque Ryoma no sea el padre más cariñoso del mundo, es indudable que las ama y ambas aprendieron a distinguir sus gestos de amor. Así como yo, que después de un tiempo no me cabe la menor duda de que Ryoma esta enamorado de mí.

_Abuela, te puedo asegurar que somos felices y a pesar de algunas dificultades los problemas son mínimos. Ya sabes... esto de que el mejor amigo de Ranko sea hijo de Keigo ha sido el mayor dolor de cabeza de Ryoma, pero con el tiempo le ha sido más fácil digerirlo. Es imposible borrar nuestro pasado por completo y mucho menos podemos ignorar nuestros genes. Imagino que el destino quiere que algún día las rencillas se acaben y quizás por esto insiste en mantener un lazo que nos aprisione a eso que no debemos ignorar._

_De todos modos, así como las barajas de un naipe necesitan ser revueltas una y otra vez para comenzar un juego, lo mismo nuestro destino que actúa como una ruleta que gira incesantemente y solo depende de uno en cual instante detenemos la rueda o cual carta escogemos para jugar. El futuro es un instante incierto y esperanzador, sé que seremos felices aun cuando no siempre las cosas resulten como queramos ¿Acaso no a sucedido así hasta ahora?_

_Querida abuela, gracias por todas tus enseñanzas y por que sin proponértelo me enviaste al mejor lugar del mundo, si no fuera por tu pasado, probablemente nunca hubiese conocido a Ryoma y a mis hijas. Al menos una de las dos logró quedarse al lado del hombre que amaba, ten por seguro que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad que me da la vida, aunque la ruleta no me favorezca seguiré intentándolo las veces que sea necesario._

Con amor y cariño, Echizen Sakuno, Para sus queridos hijos Ranko, Kotoko y el pequeño Taro

* * *

Chicas no tengo muchas cosas más que decir, solo agradecer por todo el apoyo que siempre me dieron y los ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Me agrado mucho continuar esta historia y fue divertido escribirla, sobre todo cuando sus comentarios eran tan entretedidos leerlos, estoy agradecida con su sinceridad tanto cuando les gustaba como iban las cosas como cuando preferían otras, una buena guía para conducir mi escritura.

Me despido feliz de concluir esta tercera historia, aun sin saber si volveré a escribir más. Bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá. Cuídense mucho y espero que todo resulte bien, hasta una próxima historia. Chao


End file.
